The Protector : Desolation Of Darkness
by Setsutouzuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya. Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata. Don't Like Don't Read. Warn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita baru pengganti Hero Soulless Dragon, ya saya membuatnya karena sudah mendapat beberapa masukan jadi saya memperbaikinya jadi selamat membaca.**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng tengkorak yang ada diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shapirhe'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pidang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto terus berlari kedepan dengan pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

 **Chapter 1 : Second Change and Two Ghost.**

.

Great War Shinobi 4...

Peperangan Shinobi terbesar yang pernah ada di dunia Shinobi, dan di peperangan tersebut mereka harus melawan Ootsutsuki Kaguya, ibu dari seluruh Shinobi namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dua pahlawan Shinobi mengorbankan Nyawa mereka untuk mengalahkannya dan seluruh Shinobi harus berduka karena Dua pahlawan mereka telah meninggal.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat tidak di ketahui namun berwarna putih, terdapat Pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga garis mirip seperti kumis kucing, dan Gadis berambut Indigo berparas cantik tengah terbaring di tempat itu.

Perlahan Merekapun membuka mata mereka dan Lalu bangun dari terbaring mereka, setelah itu Merekapun menatap sekeliling mereka " dimana Kita? " tanya pemuda itu dan bangun dari duduknya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Na-Naruto-kun " jawab Si Gadis kepada pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

 **" Selamat datang Naruto, Hinata "** Ujar seseorang, pemuda bernama Naruto dan Gadis bernama Hinata itupun menoleh kesumber suara dan terlihat Sosok bertudung Hitam dengan Sabit di tangan Kanannya tengah mendekat kearah mereka.

" Si-Siapa an-anda? " tanya Naruto tergagap

 **" Kalian biasa memanggilku Shinigami "** jawab Sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Shinigami.

" Apa kau datang untuk menyabut nyama kami? " tanya Naruto dan hal itu membuat Shinigami terkekeh.

 **" Hahaha, apa kalian lupa kalau kalian sudah mati karena melawan Kaguya? "** tanya Shinigami dan itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sejenak.

 **Puk!**

" Baka " umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri karena melupakan hal itu.

 **" Hahaha tenang saja, aku kesini karena aku ingin memberikan penawaran dari Kami-sama "** ucap Shinigami menjelaskan tujuannya datang.

" Penawaran? " tanya Hinata.

 **" Um, dan penawaran itu adalah mengirim kalian kedimensi lain, karena Kami-sama meninggalkan dimensi itu, dan Kami-sama memberikan tugas kepada kalian untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dimensi itu "** jawab Shinigami.

" Jadi tidak hanya di dunia kami yang terjadi perang? " tanya Naruto, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shinigami, lalu Shinigamipun menceritakan tentang dimensi yang akan di huni oleh Naruto dan Hinata, sementara Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti akan hal itu.

 **" Baiklah sebelum itu Naruto ulurkan tanganmu, kau juga Hinata "** perintah Shinigami, Naruto dan Hinata'pun menurut dan mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka

Lalu Shinigami mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna merah dan biru dari mulutnya dan cahaya itu langsung melesat ke arah tangan Naruto dan Hinata lalu masuk ketubuh Naruto dan Hinata

 **" Aku sudah memberikan kalian kekuatan tambahan untuk misi kalian itu, Kekuatan yangku berikan adalah bagian dari Great Red untuk Naruto dan kekuatan yang aku berikan untuk Hinata adalah sebagian kekuatan dari Glamios "** jelas Shinigami mengenai cahaya tadi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata

" Terima kasih, Shinigami-sama " ucap Naruto dan Hinata berterima kasih.

 **Sriiiing!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dan Hinata mulai bercahaya terang dan mulai memudar **" Baiklah sudah waktunya kalian berangkat ke Dunia, tolong jaga Dunia itu, dan temukan kebahagian kalian disana "** ujar Shinigami

" Ha'i Shinigami-sama " balas Naruto dan Hinata lalu menghilang dari sana.

.

 **Kota Kuoh**

.

Di sebuah Kota yang sangat besar dan luas terlihat di suatu tempat dimana terdapat banyak hutan terlihat adanya kejanggalan.

 **Wuuush! Blaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dengan cepat dari atas dan jatuh di Hutan tersebut dan membuat kawah berukuran sedang, setelah asap menipis, Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata di kawah tersebut.

" Jadi ini Dimensi yang kita tinggali " ucap Naruto menatap sekitar " Um, cukup menarik "

" Ne, Naruto-kun aku bisa melihat ada kota dari arah Timur, 5 Kilo meter dari sini " ucap Hinata yang telah mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

" Un, ayo kita kesana " ajak Naruto berlari menuju arah yang Hinata ucapkan di ikuti Hinata.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 _ **2 Years later...**_

Selama Dua tahun Naruto dan Hinata sudah mengetahui tentang Dunia yang mereka huni, dan juga mereka sudah mengetahui ras-ras yang ada disana, dan satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto dan Hinata sempat bertarung dengan pemimpin Tiga Fraksi atau lebih tepatnya Hanya Naruto karena masalah kecil dan hasilnya adalah seri.

Sekarang terlihat di sebuah Kediaman. Bisa di bilang Kediaman Naruto dan Hinata yang di dapat dari Pemimpin Iblis, Sirzech Lucifer karena kesalah pahaman waktu itu.

 **Kriiiiiing! Cklek!**

Jam alarmpun berbunyi di pagi hari yang menunjukkan waktu 05.00 AM, dan membangunkan penghuni rumah tersebut " Hoooaaam~ sudah pagi ya " gumam Naruto bangun dari tidurnya " Ne Hime, ayo bangun kau tidak ingin terlambat membuat sarapan bukan " ucap Naruto membangunkan gadis di sampingnya, ya dialah Hyuga Hinata, kekasih Naruto, Naruto dan Hinata telah menjadi kekasih pada saat di dunia Shinobi tapi mereka belum sempat melaksanakan kencan pertama mereka karena perang dunia Shinobi dan untuk sekarang mereka sering melakukan kencan jika tidak ada waktu, dan selama setahun Naruto dan Hinata juga bekerja part time untuk mencari kerjaan dari pada harus diam di rumah.

" Eghhh~ " lenguh Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya perlahan, dan di matanya terlihat Naruto tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, Hinatapun membalas Senyuman Naruto " Ohayo, Naru-kun " sapa Hinata kepada kekasihnya.

" Ohayo Hime " balas Naruto

 **Cup!**

Narutopun mencium bibir Hinata sekilas, Ya seperti itulah salam selamat pagi mereka, sementara Hinata yang di cium merona, walaupun sudah dua tahun bersama Naruto, Hinata tetap saja bisa merona akan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

" Um, Ayo bangun dan buatlah sarapan, Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu, kau ingatkan dengan perintah pak tua itu " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

" Um, aku ingat tapi.. " jeda Hinata sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

" Hah~ kau ini " ucap Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

 **Cup!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun kembali berciuman, tidak ada yang melumat atau melakukan apapun karena mereka melakukannya berdasarkan kasih sayang.

" Um, Ayo bangun " ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan Ciuman lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya di ikuti Hinata, Narutopun mengambil Handuknya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Sementara Hinata keluar menuju dapur hanya dengan menggunakan Bra dan Celana Dalam berwarna Violet miliknya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya, Narutopun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, lalu Narutopun mengambil pakaian Kuoh miliknya dan menggunakannya.

Selesai menggunakan pakaiannya Narutopun turun menuju ruang makan, ya kamar Naruto dan Hinata berada di lantai dua, setelah turun Naruto bisa melihat Hinata tengah memasak dengan pakaian dalam saja, Naruto yang melihat kebiasaan kekasihnya itupun hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Narutopun mendekati Hinata dan memeluk pinggang Hinata dari belakang " apa yang kau masak Hime? " tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Hinata.

" Um, aku memasak Ramen kesukaan Naru-kun " jawab Hinata sedikit mendesah akibat nafas Naruto yang mengenai lehernya.

" Wah, sepertinya Enak " puji Naruto sambil mengerakkan tangannya ke dada Hinata dan meremasnya pelan.

" Ahh~ Na-Naru-kun " desah Hinata akibat perlakuan Naruto.

" Aku suka desahanmu itu Hime " ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan remasannya lalu kembali memeluk pinggang Hinata.

" Ne, Makanan sudah siap, tapi tunggu aku ya Naru-kun aku mau mandi dulu " ucap Hinata sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto

 **Cup!**

Lalu Hinata mencium pipi Naruto dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk melakukan ritualnya.

.

 **Time Skip**

.

 **Kamis, 5 Nov 20xx**

 **06.30 AM**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

.

Terlihat di Sekolah yang bernama Kuoh Gakuen, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata memasuki Sekolah itu dengan tenang, dan samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari para Gadis.

" KYAAA! SIAPA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI! "

" KYAAAA! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU! "

" KYAAAA TIDAK AKANKU BIARKAN KARENA AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI KEKASIHNYA! "

" MATI SAJA KAU BRENGSEK! "

" TERKUTUKLAH KAU ORANG TAMPAN! "

Naruto yang mendengar Teriakan-Teriakan itupun Sweatdrop, sementara Hinata cemburu ketika mendengar itu, Lalu didekatkan dirinya ke Naruto dan mengandeng tangan Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari tingkah Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat itu.

Sekarang mereka sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah, tapi mereka tersesat

" Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? "

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar suara itupun menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Gadis berambut hitam sebahu, bermata Violet, dan menggunakan kacamata " kami sedang mencari Ruang kepala sekolah " jawab Naruto.

" Um? Apa kalian murid baru? " tanya Gadis itu datar dan menaikan alisnya satu dam di balas anggukan Oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

" Baiklah ikuti aku, aku akan mengantar kalian " ucap Gadis itu datar lalu menunjukkan jalannya, Naruto dan Hinatapun mengikuti Gadis itu dari belakang.

' Energi apa ini, walaupun kecil tapi energnya besar sekali ' batin Gadis itu.

' sepertinya, Dia menyadarinya walaupun aku sudah menekan energiku hingga titik rendah, Sona Sitri, Adik dari Serafall Leviathan memang hebat ' batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis bernama Sona itu.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di ruang kepala Sekolah, Naruto dan Hinata mendapatkan kelas yang sama, Yaitu kelas XI-B, Naruto dan Hinatapun berjalan menuju kelas mereka, tapi sebelum memasuki kelas, Naruto memanggil Guru yang mengajar di kelas tersebut dan menjelaskan tujuan mereka datang ke kelas itu.

" Baiklah Minna kita kedatangan murid baru pagi ini, Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-san silahkan masuk " perintah Sang Guru,Naruto dan Hinatapun berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas " Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian "

" Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto, hal yangku sukai, memakan masakan Hime, Berlatih dan tinggal bersama Hime, Hal yang tidak kusukai, orang yang serakah, angkuh, sombong, tidak berprikemanusiaan " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Namaku Hyuga Hinata, Hal yangku sukai dan Tidak kusukai sama seperti Naru-kun " ucap Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya

" Baiklah ada pertanyaan? " tanya sensei.

 **Sreet!**

" Ya, Akiruko-san " panggil Sensei begitu melihat salah satu muridnya mengangkat tangan

" Apa hubungan Uzumaki-san dan Hyuga-san? " tanya'nya.

" karena dia adalah Kekasih/pacarku " jawab Naruto dan Hinata kompak dan itu membuat semua menangis anime

" Baiklah kalian silahkan duduk di bangku kosong tersebut dan Hyoudo-san angkat tanganmu " perintah Sang Guru, Pemuda yang bernama Hyoudopun mengangkat tangannya " baiklah kalian bisa duduk sekarang "

Naruto dan Hinatapun berjalan ke arah pemuda bernama Hyoudo itu, Naruto duduk di samping kiri Hyoudo, sementara Hinata ada di belakang Naruto " Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya hari ini " ujar sang Guru memulai pelajaran, Sementara Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah Pemuda bernama Hyoudo itu

' Jadi dia pemegang Red Dragon Emperor ' batin Naruto lalu kembali fokus ke pelajarannya

.

 **Skip Time**

 **10.30 AM**

 **Breaktime**

.

Bel pertanda istirahatpun berbunyi dan menandakan pelajaran berakhir sementara, semua muridpun langsung berlari ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata sekarang tengah mengelilingi sekolah karena mereka sudah beristirahat selama 15 menit. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mengetahui akan sekolah ini, tapi mereka ingin mengelilinginya.

Setelah itu, Hinatapun pergi ke jelas duluan, sementara Naruto terus mengelilingi sekolah itu, dan entah kenapa Kakinya membawanya ke tempat kamar mandi, setelah itu sebuah suara masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

 **[" Sudah lama tidak berbicara Gaki "]**

" Suara itu mungkinkah... Minna? " Tanya Naruto memastikan.

 **[" Sepertinya kau masih mengingat kami Ne Naruto "]** ucap Monster berbentuk seperti kera, yaitu Yonbi, Son Goku.

" Haha, tentu saja, tapi kemana selama ini kalian? " tanya Naruto penasaran

 **[" kami mengumpulkan Chakra kami, jadi kami tidak bisa menghubungimu waktu itu "]** jawab Kurama, sementara Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat mendengar seseorang meminta tolong tapi entah darimana, Narutopun menajamkan pendengarannya dan langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut dan suara tersebut berasal dari Kamar Mandi Wanita.

Dengan keberaniannya, Narutopun membuka pintu itu perlahan dan Yang pertama kali dia lihat saat membuka pintu itu adalah seorang perempuan berambut coklat sedang dihimpit kearah dinding dengan oleh tiga orang laki-laki, Naruto menggeram marah tangannya terkepal erat 'Dasar pengecut' makinya dalam hati.

Narutopun berjalan mendekati ketiga Siswa laki-laki itu dengan tangan terkepal erat, lalu di tepuknya salah satu pundak Siswa tersebut hingga menoleh.

 **Buuaagh**

Setelah menoleh Narutopun memukul Siswa tersebur hingga pingsan karena tangan Naruto di lapisi chakra sedikit, sementara Dua Siswa laki-laki yang tersisa sedikit menjauh karena kemunculan Naruto

" Tidak sepantasnya kalian berbuat seperti ini ditempat umum " kata Naruto dengan nada marah dan menatap tajam kedua Siswa didepannya

Perempuan berambut coklat itu membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup karena dia tak mau melihat apa yang dilakukan ketiga lelaki yang ada didepannya tapi karena mendengar suara seseorang yang baru datang dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Mata dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya itu melihat kearah pemuda pirang yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya yang dia gunakan tadi untuk memukul salah satu laki-laki itu.

" Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatan kami? " teriak salah satu siswa marah.

" Aku hanya seorang siswa yang tidak ingin melihat hal seperti ini terjadi " kata Naruto yang memandang serius kearah dua laki-laki itu dengan tajam.

" Aku ingat kau, kau adalah murid baru itu ya! Hey ayo kita serang! " ucap siswa laki tersebut dan mengajak temannya menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya menghela nafasnya.

 **Taak! Taak!**

Dengan Mudah Naruto menahan pukulan Dua Siswa tersebut yang akan mengarah kepadanya, sementara kedua Siswa yang melihat celahpun menyeringai.

 **Sreeet! Buagh! Buagh!**

Dengan cepat kedua Laki-laki itupun memutar tubuh mereka dan langsung menendang Dada Naruto, namun tendangan itu tidak terasa bagi Naruto, namun terlihat darah sedikit mengalir dari bibirnya.

" Kalian hanya mementingkan Nafsu kalian dari pada diri kalian, kalian terimalah ini " ucap Naruto dingin.

 **Sreeeet! Buuuaaagh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menendang wajah salah Satu Siswa dan membuatnya terpental ke arah dinding Kamar mandi bersama temannya karena temannya juga ikut terpental.

 **Duuaak!**

Kedua Siswa itupun membentur tembok dan pingsan seketika karena kepala terbentur duluan, Naruto yang melihat itupun menghela nafasnya lagi, setelah urusannya selesai, Narutopun menengok kebelakang dan melihat ke adaan Gadis yang di apit oleh ketiga Siswa tadi, dan terlihat Gadis itu menatap dirinya dengan terbengong layaknya patung.

Dia tersenyum sebentar saat melihat perempuan itu baik-baik saja "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, nona?" dia baru ingat sesuatu hal "Oh, maaf saya masuk kedalam kamar mandi perempuan tanpa ijin" katanya sambil cengengesan tak jelas. "Sebaiknya saya keluar dulu" kata Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Narutopun mengosok Darah yang mengalir di bibirnya dan setelah itu mengumpat kecil kepada tiga siswa yang pingsan tersebut. Sementara sang perempuan hanya terkagum karena Naruto menyelamatkannya, seketika diapun tersentak begitu sadar tadi Naruto menerima tendangan di bagian dadanya, Gadis itupun mendekati Naruto dengan keberaniannya.

Naruto yang akan menyentuh kenop pintu itupun berhenti begitu sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya, Narutopun menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah gadis yang di tolongnya.

" apa kamu tidak apa-apa? " tanya perempuan itu khawatir.

" Un, Aku tidak apa? " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

" tapi dadamu pasti sakit setelah menerima tendangan tadi? "

" sungguh aku tidak apa, dan lebih baik kita membicarakannya di luar " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Gadis tersebut, Merekapun berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan ketiga Siswa yang masih pingsan disana.

Setelah keluar Narutopun berjalan menuju tempat yang agak sedikit ramai, setelah itu Narutopun menghadap ke arah Gadis tersebut lalu seketika Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika perempuan yang tingginya hanya sepundaknya itu mengulurkan tangan padanya "Kita belum berkenalan, bukan?" tanya perempuan itu.

" Un, perkenalkan Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, Siswa dari Kelas XI-B, Salam kenal dattebayou " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lima jari dan membalas salaman Gadis itu.

" Namaku Asuna Yuuki, Kau bisa memanggilku Asuna, aku siswi dari kelas XI-C salam kenal, Naruto...-kun " ucap Asuna memperkenalkan diri dengan menambahkan Sunffix -kun pada nama Naruto.

" Salam kenal, Asuna-san. Sepertinya aku memiliki satu orang teman lagi" Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangannya pada tangan Asuna "Benar 'kan, Asuna-san?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Kamu pikir apa?" kata Asuna sambil memandang wajah Naruto 'Jika dilihat dari dekat, ternyata Naruto-kun tampan juga dan aku juga ingin memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya tapi aku memastikan bahwa kamu akan menjadi milikku, Naruto-kun' batinnya.

"Naruto-kun, bisa kamu mendekat sebentar. Aku ingin membisikan sesuatu padamu" kata Asuna sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Naruto mendekat.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Asuna...

 **Cup!**

Pemuda blonde itu sedikit terkaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya, dia tahu apa itu dan dari siapa. Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari Asuna "Asuna-san, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang heran kearah Asuna dan keget secara bersamaan.

"Itu untuk tanda terima kasihku padamu kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas duluan, Naruto-kun. Jaa..." Asuna pun sedikit berlari sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di tempat sambil memegangi pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Asuna.

Naruto masih diam mematung dengan pipi yang merona, dia sudah pernah dicium seperti ini oleh seorang wanita, tapi itu adalah kekasihmu. Tapi ini berbeda apalagi perempuan itu baru saja berkenalan denganmu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman. tiba-tiba..

 **Nyiit!**

" Ittaaiii " ringis Naruto begitu merasakan pinggangnya di cubit, Narutopun menoleh siapa yang menyubit dan seketika Naruto harus meneguk ludah dengan berat dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya, kenapa? Karena dia melihat Hinata sang pelaku penyubitan. Ya HINATA.

" Hmmph! Jadi ini yang Naru-kun lakukan di belakangku " ucap Hinata mengembungkan pipinya dengan ekspresi Ngambek.

" E-Eh! I-I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan H-Hime " Ucap Naruto membela diri.

" Hmmph! " gumam Hinata sambil membelakangi Naruto, Sebenarnya Hinata mengetahui kejadian dari Naruto menyelamatkan Asuna hingga sekarang dengan Byakugannya, Dan saat itu juga muncul ide untuk menjaili Naruto, dan diapun melakukannya sekarang.

 **Grep!**

Narutopun memeluk Leher Hinata erat dari belakang " Gomenne Hime, jangan tinggalkan aku ya " bisik Naruto lirih.

" Hihihi tenang saja Naru-kun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat " ucap Hinata sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto.

" Syarat apa? "

" ... " Hinatapun membisikan Syaratnya ke telinga Naruto, sementara Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar syarat Hinata.

" Hi-Hime, Ka-Kau yakin " tanya Naruto tergagap.

" Um, Aku tidak apa, asalkan aku bisa menjadi yang pertama " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Naruto, dan untungnya tempat mereka sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat " Ayo kita masuk ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi sekitar 3 menit yang lalu " ajak Hinata sambil menyeret Naruto menuju ke kelas.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **19.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat di kediaman Naruto, di dapur terdapat Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja selesai makan malam dan sekarang mereka tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan Sirzech dan Grayfia, istri Sirzech.

" Ada apa kau kemari Sirzech-san? " tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sirzech.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan pesananmu waktu itu " ucap Sirzech menyerahkan suatu paket kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum lalu mengambil paket itu.

" Arigato Sirzech dengan begini Aku dan Hime bisa melakukan tugasku " ucap Naruto sambil membuka paket itu.

" Hm, tapi jangan sampai kau membuat masalah Naruto-san " ucap Sirzech memperigatkan.

" Tentu " balas Naruto sambil menggunakan Sebuah jubah bertudung hitam di ikuti oleh Hinata " Baiklah kami akan menjalankan tugas Kami terlebih dahulu " ucap Naruto sambil menggunakan Topeng Tengkorak dan Hinata menggunakan Topeng Kelinci.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinatapun menghilang dengan sunshin mereka, setelah kepergian mereka, Sirzech dan Grayfia'pun pergi dari situ dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

.

 **Pabrik Kosong**

.

Terlihat di sebuah Pabrik tua terdapat segerombolan Iblis dari berbagai bentuk atau bisa kalian sebut dengan Iblis liar tengah mengerombol seperti telah mendapatkan mangsa mereka, sementara itu terlihat Gadis kecil sekitar 15 tahun tengah ketakutan karena dirinya sudah terjebak dan tidak bisa kabur.

 **" Sekarang tinggal dia seorang, aku yang akan memakannya "** ucap Salah Satu iblis liar seperti laba-laba berjalan ke arah Gadis kecil yang ketakutan itu.

 **Wuush!**

Iblis itupun melesat ke arah Gadis kecil itu dengan cepat, sementara Gadis kecil tersebut menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 **" Rasengan! "**

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Iblis liar itu'pun meledak ketiak terkena jutsu dari sosok bertopeng tengkorak, Gadis kecil yang mendengar suara ledakanpun membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat sosok bertudung tengah berdiri di atas Iblis yang akan memakannya tadi

 **Wuush! Grep!**

Lalu muncul lagi sosok bertopeng kelinci di samping Gadis kecil itu dan langsung memeluk Gadis itu, sementara Gadis itupun tersentak akan kedatagan sosok yang memeluknya.

" Si-Siapa k-kalian? " tanya Gadis itu gugup.

 **" Itu akan kami jawab Nanti, dimana orang tua'mu biar kami mengantarmu kesana "** ucap Sosok bertopeng tengkorak sambil menatap Gadis kecil itu.

" O-Orang T-Tua'ku " gumam Gadis itu pelan, perlahan gadis kecil itupun menangis, Sosok bertopeng kelinci yang melihat itupun memeluk erat gadis kecil itu.

 **" Ghahaha, sepertinya kita mendapat mangsa tambahan "** ucap Salah Satu Iblis liar menyeringai. Sosok bertopeng tengkorak yang mendengar itu'pun menoleh dan seketika dirinya tersentak begitu melihat banyak mayat manusia disana.

 **" Jadi begitu, kalian telah membunuh keluarga gadis ini "** ucap Sosok bertopeng tengkorak sinis.

 **" Ghahaha, jika ia memang kenapa? "**

 **" Aku akan membuat kalian membayarnya "** jawab Sosok Bertopeng itu marah, Sosok itupun membuat beberapa segel, sementara para iblis liar menaikan alisnya.

 **" Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Ryuusei No Tsuguri "** ucap Sosok itu.

 **Booft!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah kumpulan asap di tangan sosok tersebut dan memperlihatkan Pedang Hitam panjang dengan gagang merah di tangannya.

 **" Heh, kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami manusia rendah "** ucap Iblis liar itu angkuh.

 **" kita lihat ucapanmu itu benar atau tidak "** balas sosok tersebut sambil melempar satu kunai ke arah sekumpulan iblis liar itu, Sementara sosok bertopeng kelinci langsung menutup mata dan telinga Gadis kecil yang ada di pelukannya. Sementara para iblis liar tersenyum meremehkan.

 **" Heh hanya serangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa membu_ "**

 **Bziiiiit!**

Seketika Ucapan salah satu Iblis liar itupun terhenti begitu melihat sosok bertopeng tengkorak yang jauh dari kelompoknya sudah berada di depan mereka tanpa kedipan mata.

 **' Ce-cepat '** batin mereka.

 **Craaash! Craaash! Craaash! Craaash!**

 **" Aaarggghh! " " Aaaarrrkkk! " " kyaaghh! " " Gyaaghhh! "**

Dengan gerakan cepat Narutopun menebas semua Iblis liar di hadapannya secara membabi buta. Sementara para Iblis liar hanya bisa berteriak kesakita ketika menerima tebasan-tebasan dari lawan mereka.

 **Tap!**

Setelah selesai Sosok itupun melangkah ke salah satu Iblis liar yang masih dia biarkan hidup tapi sudah tidak bisa melawan, lalu berdiri di atas tubuh Iblis liar itu dengan pedang yang telah berlumuran darah, sementara iblis liar yang di naiki oleh sosok tersebut menatap musuhnya tidak percaya.

 **" Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya? "** tanya Iblis liar itu lemah.

 **" Namaku Devile, sang Shinigami berikutnya "** jawab Sosok yang bernama Devile itu. **" Usagi-chan, kau mau selesaikan ini "** perintah Devile kepada sosok bertopeng kelinci bernama Usagi, Usagi'pun mengelengkan kepalanya.

 **" Tidak, kau saja Devile-kun "** ucapnya, sementara Devile menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

 **" Baiklah jika begitu ada kata-kata terakhir "** ucap Devile sambil mengangkat tangannya sedikit dan tercipta bola berwarna biru di tangan Devile.

 **" Bu-Bunuh saja ak-aku "** ucap iblis liar tersebut pasrah.

 **" memang itu yang akanku lakukan "** balas Devile mendekati wajah Iblis liar itu **" Rasengan! "**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Devile'pun melancarkan Jutsunya ke arah kepala Iblis liar tersebut hingga pecah, sementara Usagi hanya mengeleng kepalanya.

 **" Gomen-Gomen "** balas Devile ketika tahu dirinya bersalah, membunuh di depan Gadis yang masih terumur kecil.

Tak lama muncul Lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah di belakang Devile dan memperlihatkan Gadis berambut merah dengan mata green blue beserta peeragenya.

 **' jadi ini, adik Sirzech '** batin Devile

" Siapa Kau dan kenapa kau membunuh Iblis liar ini " tanya Gadis berambut merah menatap tajam Devile.

" **Apa aku perlu menjawab "** balas Devile sambil berjalan menuju Usagi

" ... " gadis itupun terdiam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Devile lalu diapun kembali bertanya " Siapa kau? Dan dari mana kau berasal? " tanyanya sekali lagi.

 **" Namaku Devile "**

 **" Namaku Usagi "**

 **" Kami disini karena ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini "** lanjut Devile sambil menghelus rambut gadis kecil di pelukan Usagi.

 **" dan dari mana kami berasal, itu bukan urusan anda "** ucap Usagi melanjutkan ucapan Devile.

 **" baiklah sampai jumpa, Rias Gremory "** ucap Devile siap melakukan shunshin.

" Tu-Tunggu dari mana kau tahu namaku? " tanya Gadis yang memiliki Nama Rias itu

 **" Itu bisa di bilang rahasia, dan sampai jumpa Peerage Rias "** ucap Devile lagi.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Devile dan Usagi'pun menghilang dari sana dan meninggalkan Rias beserta Peeragenya.

" Buchou bagaimana ini " tanya pemuda berambut kuning, dia adalah Kiba Yuuto

" Kita akan mencari mereka nanti tapi sebelum itu kita bereskan tempat ini " ucap Rias sambil memandang tempat Pabrik yang terdapat banyak mayat Iblis Liar.

" Ara-Ara sepertinya dia sadis juga fufufufu " ucap Gadis berambut Hitam panjang dengan mata violet dialah Akeno Himejima.

" Dasar " ucap Gadis bertubuh loli dan berambut putih datar kepada Akeno, dia adalah Koneko Toujou, sementara Kiba hanya geleng-geleng saja

" Sudah, lebih baik kita kerja'kan Sekarang " perintah Rias.

" Ha'i " balas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Bagaimana menurut kalian? Baguskah? Haha maaf saya buat ulang?**

 **Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah panjang tapi saya kepikiran untuk memendek'kan'nya karena lagu di awal seperti layak'nya film, untuk lagu di atas di butuhkan Imajinasi level tingkat tinggi agar kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti video'nya.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 1 selesai dan untuk Chapter 2 akan di Update 3 jam lagi, jadi sampai jumpa! ^_^**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelum'nya :

.

 _" Buchou bagaimana ini " tanya pemuda berambut kuning, dia adalah Kiba Yuuto_

 _" Kita akan mencari mereka nanti tapi sebelum itu kita bereskan tempat ini " ucap Rias sambil memandang tempat Pabrik yang terdapat banyak mayat Iblis Liar._

 _" Ara-Ara sepertinya dia sadis juga fufufufu " ucap Gadis berambut Hitam panjang dengan mata violet dialah Akeno Himejima._

 _" Dasar " ucap Gadis bertubuh loli dan berambut putih datar kepada Akeno, dia adalah Koneko Toujou, sementara Kiba hanya geleng-geleng saja_

 _" Sudah, lebih baik kita kerja'kan Sekarang " perintah Rias._

 _" Ha'i " balas mereka._

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Geje ini!**

 **Yosh sesuai saya, saya sudah mengupdate Chapter 2'nya, baiklah tanpa menunggu lama lebih baik kita mulai.**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng yang diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shapirhe'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan judul The Protect )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pedang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage di lorong sekolah )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto terus berlari kedepan dengan pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

 **Chapter 2 : New Cute Sister**

.

.

 **20.30 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

 **Boooft!**

Di ruang tamu kediaman Naruto dan Hinata, muncul kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan Devile dan Usagi yang masih memeluk Gadis kecil yang mereka tolong.

Seketika Gadis itupun melepaskan pelukan Usagi dan menjauh sedikit dari Devile dan Usagi.

" Si-Siapa kalian? " tanya'nya Gadis itu ketakutan.

" Te-Tenang Ka-Kami bukan orang jahat " ucap Devile berusaha menenangkan gadis tersebut, Devile dan usagi'pun membuka topeng mereka dan memperlihat'kan Naruto berada di topeng Devile dan Usagi di topeng kelinci.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sama sepertimu, dan yang menolong dan membunuh, Iblis-Iblis itu adalah Kami " ucap Hinata menjelaskan bahwa merekalah yang menolong dirinya.

" Baiklah, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? " tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Gadis itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

" Na-Nama Ayu adalah Ayumi Otosaka " ucap Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit tergugup.

" Hmm, Ayumi Otosaka, nama yang bagus " puji Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Te-Terima kasih " ucap Ayumi sambil menunduk'kan kepalanya.

" Hm? Kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto melihat Ayumi menunduk.

" A-Ayah, I-Ibu dan K-Kakakku. Me-mereka... " gumam Ayumi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menangis diam. Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar itupun turut sedih akan apa yang di alami oleh Ayumi.

 **Greep!**

Narutopun memeluk Ayumi dengan erat, sementara Ayumi tersentak ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari orang di depannya.

" Tenang'lah.. Kami ada disini untukmu " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Ayumi. " Kami akan menjadi keluarga barumu.. Kami akan menjagamu.. Melindungimu.. Menyayangimu selamanya.. Kami akan menjadi penompang Hidupmu Ayu-chan.. Dan panggilah kami sebagai kakakmu " ucap Naruto lirih

Ayumi yang mendengar itupun kembali melebarkan matanya, perlahan Air Mata Ayumipun mengalir semakin deras, tangan Ayumi'pun bergerak perlahan menuju leher Naruto, setelah itu Ayumi'pun memejamkan matanya erat dan menanggis. Setelah itu Tangan Ayumi'pun memeluk leher Naruto erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

" Hiks.. Hiks Hiks N-Nii-chan.. Hiks.. Hiks Hiks... Arigato " gumam Ayumi sambil menangis. Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, Hinata'pun mendekati Naruto dan Ayumi yang sudah selesai menangis dan melepaskan pelukan'nya.

Lalu Hinata berjongkok di samping Naruto dan mengelus rambut Ayumi " Ne, masa Naruto saja yang di peluk untuk Nee-chan mana? " tanya Hinata seolah Ngambek.

 **Grep!**

" Nee-chan " gumam Ayumi sambil memeluk Hinata, Hinatapun membalas pelukan Ayumi, Naruto yang melihat Ayumi tersenyum'pun juga ikut tersenyum.

" Ne Hime, kau pergilah bersama Ayumi-chan mencari pakaian untuknya, aku akan pergi ke ero-da-tensi itu dulu " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari posisi jongkoknya.

" Un, hati-hati Naru-kun " balas Hinata.

" Un " balas Naruto.

 **Bziiiiiiit!**

Lalu Naruto menghilang dari sana dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Ayumi yang akan pergi membeli baju.

.

 **Danau**

.

Terlihat di pinggir Danau terdapat seorang Pria berambut hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning tengah memancing di dermaga dengan pandangan bosan. Pria itu telah memancing seharian namun hasilnya nihil tidak mendapat apa-apa.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Lalu muncul sebuah Kilat berwarna merah di samping Pria itu dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang ternyata datang.

" Konbanwa Naruto " sapa Pria itu sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto.

" Konbanwa Mo Azel " balas Naruto kepada Pria itu yang bernama Azazel, pemimpin malaikat jatuh.

" Ne, Apa yang membuatmu kesini Gaki? " tanya Azazel sambil terus memandang pancingan'nya.

" Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan'mu " jawab Naruto sambil duduk di samping Azel.

" Um? Bantuan? " tanya Azazel sambil memandang Naruto.

" Un, aku baru saja memiliki nama adik, tapi dia adik angkat dan namanya adalah Ayumi Otosaka dan aku ingin kau memasukannya ke kuoh Akademi sama seperti'ku dengan nama Ayumi Uzumaki " ucap Naruto menjelaskan bantuannya.

" Hahaha masalah itu bisa aku tangani kau tunggu saja besok " ucap Azazel sambil tertawa " Hey, mau memancing? " tanya Azazel.

" Ah tidak, aku harus pergi, Jaa Ne Azel " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya dan pergi dengan jalan kaki entah kemana, Azel yang itu hanya membalasnya dengan gumanan.

.

 **22.00 PM**

 **Kota kuoh**

.

Terlihat di sebuah Kota terlihat Naruto tengah bejalan dengan santai dan sesekali melihat-melihat dan anehnya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan kenapa sepi, hal itupun membuat Naruto binggung.

" TOLONG! " Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan itupun menoleh dan tepat di sampingnya terlihat Gang Yang sempit terdapat seorang Gadis perempuan berambut Hitam, Bermata biru dan memiliki jepit rambut berbentuk es di kepalanya tengah di kepung oleh sekumpulan Iblis liar.

Naruto yang masih menggunakan Jubah bertudungnya'pun langsung melesat ke sana untuk menolong gadis itu tanpa menggunakan topengnya.

 **" Hahaha sepertinya kita menemukan makan malam disini "** ucap Salah Satu iblis liar dengan air liur mengalir deras.

" To-Tolong ja-jangan makan aku " ucap perempuan itu ketakutan.

 **" Apa? Kau pikir kami akan melepaskan'mu! Kami lapar dan kami akan memakanmu "** ucap salah satu Iblis liar langsung menerjang ke arah Perempuan itu di ikuti teman-teman'nya, sementara Gadis perempuan itu hanya bisa menutup rapat-rapat matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit Gadis perempuan itu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, Gadis itu'pun membuka matanya perlahan, objek pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sosok bertudung tengah membelakanginya dan di depan sosok tersebut terlihat semua Iblis liar yang akan memakannya telah mati.

" Apa kau tidak apa? " tanya Sosok ( Naruto ) membelakangi Gadis perempuan itu.

" Un " balas Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

" Uhm, bagus'lah dan kalau boleh tahu siapa nama'mu? " tanya Naruto masih membelakangi perempuan itu.

" Na-Nama'ku, Sh-Shiba Miyuki, siswi dar-dari SMA 1 Ho-Hokaido " ucap Perempuan bernama Miyuki.

" Shiba Miyuki'Ya.. Nama yang bagus " puji Naruto.

" Te-terima kasih " balas Miyuki merona.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat tudung Naruto terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang menoleh ke arahnya.

' Ta-Tampan ' batin Miyuki.

Sementara Naruto yang belum menyadari tudungnya terbuka tadipun seketika tersentak dan langsung kembali menutup kepalanya, setelah itu Naruto siap untuk pergi namun seketika Naruto'pun berhenti ketika..

" Tu-Tunggu " panggil Miyuki, Naruto yang mendengar itupun berhenti.

" Si-Siapa namamu? " tanya Miyuki

" Aku Siswa dari Kuoh Akademi, jika kita bertemu disana " jeda Naruto " kau akan tahu nama'ku " lanjut Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, Miyuki yang melihat senyuman itu'pun merona.

" Baiklah Sampai ketemu lagi " ucap Naruto siap pergi.

" H-Hey tu-tunggu aku belum mengucapkan... "

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Ucapan Miyuki'pun terhenti begitu melihat kepergian Naruto " Terima kasih " gumam Miyuki, seketika Miyuki'pun menunduk dan tersenyum kecil karena di selamatkan oleh Naruto, setelah itu dia'pun teringat nama sekolah yang di beritahu oleh Naruto.

" Yosh, kita pasti ketemu lagi, Pemuda-san " ucap Miyuki semangat sambil menatap bulan di atasnya. Sementara itu Naruto yang ada di Gedung Belakang Atas Miyuki tersenyum melihat semangat Miyuki.

" Hahaha, sepertinya dia punya semangat yang bagus " gumam Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, setelah itu Naruto'pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Baiklah sekarang Chapter 2 sudah di Update, bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Yosh! Tadi Naruto memang sengaja tidak menggunakan topeng'nya karena Naruto kelupaan memakai topeng'nya.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini saya nyatakan Chapter 2 selesai, sampai jumpa di Chapter 3 dalam waktu Satu Jam lagi.**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu saya dedek sampai jumpa! ^_^~**

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita sebelum'nya :

.

 _" H-Hey tu-tunggu aku belum mengucapkan... "_

 _ **Bziiiiiit!**_

 _Ucapan Miyuki'pun terhenti begitu melihat kepergian Naruto " Terima kasih " gumam Miyuki, seketika Miyuki'pun menunduk dan tersenyum kecil karena di selamatkan oleh Naruto, setelah itu dia'pun teringat nama sekolah yang di beritahu oleh Naruto._

 _" Yosh, kita pasti ketemu lagi, Pemuda-san " ucap Miyuki semangat sambil menatap bulan di atasnya. Sementara itu Naruto yang ada di Gedung Belakang Atas Miyuki tersenyum melihat semangat Miyuki._

 _" Hahaha, sepertinya dia punya semangat yang bagus " gumam Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, setelah itu Naruto'pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan melanjutkan tugasnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita** baru pengganti Hero Soulless Dragon, ya saya membuatnya karena sudah mendapat beberapa masukan jadi saya memperbaikinya jadi selamat membaca.

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng yang diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shapirhe'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan judul The Protect )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pedang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage di lorong sekolah )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto terus berlari kedepan dengan pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

 **Chapter 3 : New Student in Kuoh Gakuen**

.

 **Jum'at, 6 Nov 20xx**

 **05.00 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **.**

 **Kriiiiiiing! Cklek!**

" Eghh~ " lenguh Naruto bangun dari tidurnya,lalu di tolehnya Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

 **[" Sebaiknya kau pemanasan terlebih dahulu Naruto, ini juga berguna meningkat'kan Chakramu "]** ucap Kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto.

" Ya kau benar lebih baik aku berlatih terlebih dahulu " ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kurama. Naruto'pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk latihan. Tapi sebelum menuju halaman belakang, Naruto sempat melihat sebuah paket di meja kamarnya, Naruto juga melihat sejaring surat di atas Paket itu, Naruto'pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 _" Aku sudah memasukan Adikmu sesuai keinginanmu Naruto, Nanti berikan surat-surat ini ke kepala sekolah dan Nama Adik'mu sudahku ganti sesuai keinginanmu dan di paket ini juga sudah aku berikan barang-barang keperluan sekolah._

 _Salam dari Azazel, pemimpin malaikat jatuh ganteng dan super mesum "_ ya seperti itulah isi surat yang ada.

' Kalau Mesum sih aku sangat percaya, tapi ganteng? Aku saja mau muntah mendengar atau membacanya ' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Naruto'pun berjalan menuju kamar Ayumi dan meletakan Paket itu di meja Ayumi dan Naruto juga melihat Ayumi masih bergelut di kasurnya, tidak mau menganggu adi angkatnya Naruto'pun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan agar tidak menganggu adiknya, setelah itu Naruto'pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya yaitu Halaman belakang rumahnya.

 **Penjelasan Rumah Naruto :**

 **Rumah Naruto bisa di bilang rumah sederhana dengan Rumah tingkat dua, berisi empat kamar di atas, satu ruang tamu, satu ruang makan dengan dapur dan satu ruangan di bagian bawah untuk gudang. Halaman belakang Naruto juga bisa dibilang biasa dengan air terjun, Danau dan beberapa pohon ( Itu di bilang biasa hahaha ). Posisi Rumah Naruto berada di Kaki Gunung dekat sekolah dan tempat sekitar situ sepi jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui Rumah Naruto seperti itu**

 **Back To Story**

.

Sekarang Naruto berjalan menuju halaman belakang dan memulai pemanasan'nya dengan 300 Push Up dan 300 Sit Up, setelah selesai Naruto'pun berjalan menuju Air terjun yang dia buat lalu mendudukan dirinya di bawah derasnya air terjun dan melalukan meditasi.

Setelah 30 menit Naruto'pun menyelesaikan Meditasinya lalu Naruto'pun kembali menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan ritualnya. Tapi sebelum menuju kamar Naruto sempat melihat Ayumi tengah memasak di dapur dengan Baju Kuoh'nya.

" Ohayo, Ayumi-chan " sapa Naruto dari belakang Ayumi

" Ah! Ohayo Naruto-Nii " balas Ayumi tersenyum manis.

 **Grep!**

Ayumi yang setinggi perut Naruto itu'pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sementara Naruto hanya menatap adiknya binggung.

" Ada apa Ayumi-chan " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, hanya saja terima kasih telah mendaftarkan Ayu bersekolah " jawab Ayumi senang.

" Haha kau ini " tawa Naruto, Naruto'pun menoleh apa yang dimasak Ayumi " apa yang kau Masak Ayu-chan? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Un, Ayu memasak Nasi Goreng untuk kita semua " jawab Ayumi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melanjutkan memasaknya. Setelah itu muncul Hinata dari atas dengan pakaian Kuohnya dan menuju ke arah Mereka.

" Ohayo Naru-kun, Ayumi-chan " sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

" Ohayo Hime-chan/Hinata-Nee " balas Naruto dan Ayumi bersamaan.

 **Cup!**

Hinata'pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto singkat " Ciuman selamat pagi " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, sementara Naruto juga tersenyum. Untuk Ayumi, wajahnya memerah karena melihat itu dan dia langsung saja memandang ke arah lain.

" Ne, aku harus permisi karena aku harus mandi dan memakai baju sekolahku dulu " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, sementara Hinata langsung membantu Ayumi memasak.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya, Naruto'pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan pakaian Kuohnya dan disana sudah terlihat Hinata dan Ayumi yang tengah menunggunya.

" Mou~ Nii-chan lama sekali " ucap Ayumi sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Haha, Gomen-Gomen " balas Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Ayumi, lalu di tolehnya Makanan yang telah di buat Ayumi " Wah, pasti enak, Nii-chan makan ya " pinta Naruto dan di balas Anggukan oleh Ayumi.

" Baiklah, Ittadakimasu " ucap Naruto dan mencoba satu sendok Nasi Goreng Ayumi.

" Enaknya~ " puji Naruto begitu memakan masakan Ayumi, Ayumi yang mendapat pujian dari Kakak Angkatnya itu'pun bahagia, akhirnya mereka'pun makan bersama di selingi canda dan tawa.

Setelah selesai mereka'pun merapikan sisa-sisa makan mereka, setelah selesai mereka'pun bersiap berangkat tapi sebelum itu

" Ne, Hime ayo kita buat Chi Bunshin agar mereka yang bekerja nanti di Kafe " ajak Naruto dan di balas Anggukan oleh Hinata, sementara Ayumi memiringkan kepalanya binggung.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata'pun mengigit jempol mereka hingga berdarah lalu merapal beberapa segel.

" **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto dan Hinata.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di depan Naruto dan Hinata dan memperlihat'kan duplikat mereka, Ayumi yang melihat itu'pun membinar.

" Sugoii~ Nii-chan dan Nee-chan bisa menganda'kan diri " puji Ayumi

" Sebenarnya Ayumi-chan mereka hanylah Bunshin, Bunshin adalah Jutsu membuat klon yang mirip dengan kita dan jika dia terkena tusuk atau terluka maka dia akan berubah menjadi kumpulan asap, dan untuk yang ini bernama Chi Bunshin, dia mirip seperti Bunshin biasa tapi mereka tidak akan menghilang jika sudah di perintahkan dan hanya bisa menghilang jika di bunuh " jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan di balas anggukan merngerti oleh Ayumi

" Ayu paham sekarang " balas Ayumi

" Namun Ayumi-chan tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapa'pun " peringat Naruto.

" Eh? Kenapa? "

" Karena Nii-chan dan Nee-chan'mu tidak ingin mereka mengincar Nii-chan Dan Hime. Kau tidak ingin kau sendiri lagi bukan? " ucap Naruto kenapa tidak boleh di beritahukan'nya identitas mereka, Ayumi yang mendengar kata sendiri'pun mngeleng cepat dirinya tidak mau sendiri lagi.

" Tidak! Ayu tidak mau sendiri lagi! Ayu janji tidak akan memberitahukan teman-teman Ayu! " balas Ayumi dengan wajah sedih

" Maka dari itu jangan beritahu orang lain " ucap Naruto

" Un, Ayu janji " ucap Ayumi sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

" janji? "

" Janji! " Naruto dan Ayumi'pun saling menyatukan kelingking mereka dan membuat sebuah janji untuk mereka.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **06.30 AM**

 **Kouh Gakuen**

.

Terlihat di jalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen terdapat sepasang kekasih dan satu adik dari salah satu sepasang kekasih itu sekarang tengah berjalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen dengan berjalan kaki, jarak Rumah dan Kuoh Gakuen tidak seberapa hanya butuh empat blok saja agar sampai Kuoh Gakuen.

" Nii-chan, apa masih jauh? " tanya Ayumi sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto dan bejalan mundur ( kalian pasti tau maksudku, bejalan mundur sambil menghadap ke orang bicara yang ada di belakangnya ).

" Un, beberapa meter lagi " jawab Naruto. Setelah sampai di Kuoh Gakuen Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi tidak masuk ke sekolah karena mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto melihat dari luar gerbang sekolah Issei tengah memperkenalkan seorang gadis berambut hitam kepada kedua teman'nya itu.

Naruto yang merasakan Energi dari gadis itu'pun menyeringai " sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan " gumam Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata dan Ayumi yang menunggunya di ruang koridor sekolah.

.

 **07.30 AM**

 **Head Master Room**

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Ayumi tengah berada di ruang kepala sekolah untuk menentukan kelas Ayumi, sementara Hinata dia telah kembali ke kelasnya.

" Jadi kamu adik Uzumaki Naruto, bernama Uzumaki Ayumi? " tanya sang kepala sekolah dan di balas anggukan kecil Ayumi, " Baiklah kau saya tempatkan di kelas X-A, dan Uzumaki-san bisa kau antar adik'mu ke kelas sekaligus? " ucap Kepala sekolah dan bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Ha'i " balas Naruto " Ayo Ayu-chan kita ke kelasmu " ajak Naruto, Ayumi'pun bangun dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Naruto " kami permisi dulu Kōchō " ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk'kan badannya di ikuti Ayumi.

Setelah itu mereka'pun berjalan keluar ruang kepala sekolah dan pergi ke kelas Ayumi, sementara kepala sekolah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan'nya.

.

 **Class X-A**

 **.**

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Sumimasen "

 **Kreeet**

Pintu ruangan kelas sepuluh itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan Ayumi, sementara kelas yang di buka pintunya menjadi hening ketika melihat siapa yang datang begitu juga guru yang sedang mengajar terhenti.

" Sumimasen Sensei, saya di suruh mengantar Adik saya ke kelas ini dan dia adalah murid baru " jelas kedatangan Naruto dan Ayumi, setelah itu Naruto'pun berjongkok di depan Ayumi dan mengelus rambut adiknya gemas, " Nah, Ayumi-chan ini kelasmu jangan nakal disini ya " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan Ayumi.

 **Cup!**

Naruto'pun mencium kening adiknya dan bangun dari berjongkoknya " Gomen ne minna saya telah menyita waktu belajar kalian, nah sensei saya permisi dahulu " ucap Naruto meminta maaf kepada adik-adik kelasnya dan guru yang mengajar, lalu Naruto'pun berjalan keluar kelas dan memberikan senyum lima jarinya kepada adik-adik kelasnya, lalu Naruto'pun menutup pintu kelas itu dan Naruto melirik dari celah pintu terlihat gadis berambut putih bertubuh loli tengah memperhatikannya, Naruto yang di perhatikan langsung memberikan seringainya kepada gadis itu.

 **Kreeet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun tertutup dan tidak ada yang bergeming sampai.

" KYAAAA! NARUTO-SENPAI ROMANTIS SEKALI! "

" KYAAAAA! AKU JUGA MAU MENJADI ADIK NARUTO-SENPAI AGAR AKU BISA SELALU BERSAMANYA! "

" KYA! AKU JUGA MAU DI CIUM SEPERTI ITU! "

" KYAAAAAA! SENYUMNYA ITU BAGAIKAN MATAHARI TERBIT DENGAN INDAHNYA! "

terjadilah teriak-teriakan para gadis di sana kecuali gadis berambut putih yang masih tenang, sementara Ayumi, dirinya merona dan tangannya perlahan mengelus kening yang di cium oleh Naruto, sementara sang sensei juga merona melihat senyuman Naruto.

Sang Sensei'pun tersadar dari tindakannya lalu kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan pengenalan Ayumi.

.

 **XI-B**

 **.**

 **Tok! Tok!**

 **Kreeeet!**

Pintu kelas itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto sang pembuka pintu, ternyata di kelasnya belum ada guru, pada akhirnya Naruto'pun masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghadap keluar jendela dan menatap langit biru di atas dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya

" bagaimana kabar kalian disana " gumam Naruto.

 **Kreeet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang sensei yang memasuki kelas.

" Ohayo Minna " sapa sang sensei

" Ohayo Sensei " balas semua murid.

" Baiklah sekarang buka buku halaman 145.. " sang Sensei'pun memulai pelajaran'nya dan di ikuti oleh semua murid.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat di suatu tempat yang gelap, terdapat seseorang duduk di kuris dengan kaki menyilang, Sosok itu berbadan tinggi, memiliki wajah seram dan gigi yang tajam, Sosok itu mengeram entah karena apa.

" kuso! Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal Gaki itu untuk membalaskan dendamku " umpat Sosok itu, lalu dia menyeringai secara tiba-tiba.

" Khuhuhu sepertinya aku tahu harus kemana " gumam'nya lalu dari balik punggung'nya keluar banyak Sayap berwarna hitam, lalu sosok itu terbang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Bagaimana? Haha maaf nanggung ya!**

 **Haha gomen-gomen.**

 **Baiklah disini hanya memperlihatkan masuk'nya Ayumi ke sekolah Kuoh Gakuen dan siapa'kah sosok tadi?**

 **Kalian akan tahu sekitar Chapter 6**

 **Baiklah untuk kali ini saya tidak akan menjawab Review tapi di Chapter 4 saya akan menjawab'nya.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 3 selesai. Tunggu Chapter 4, 30 menit lagi karena saya sudah menyelesaikan cerita'nya**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu Saya Dedek, sampai jumpa Nanti ^_^**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita sebelum'nya :

.

 _ **Other Place**_

 _._

 _Terlihat di suatu tempat yang gelap, terdapat seseorang duduk di kuris dengan kaki menyilang, Sosok itu berbadan tinggi, memiliki wajah seram dan gigi yang tajam, Sosok itu mengeram entah karena apa._

 _" kuso! Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal Gaki itu untuk membalaskan dendamku " umpat Sosok itu, lalu dia menyeringai secara tiba-tiba._

 _" Khuhuhu sepertinya aku tahu harus kemana " gumam'nya lalu dari balik punggung'nya keluar banyak Sayap berwarna hitam, lalu sosok itu terbang entah kemana._

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M ( ada sedikit lime )

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Geje ini.**

 **Baiklah saya tanpa menunda lebih baik kita mulai ke cerita.**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng yang diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shapirhe'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan the Protect )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pidang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto terus berlari kedepan dengan pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

.

 **Chapter 4 : Awaking Is Great Red in Naruto**

.

 **10.00 AM**

 **Ting... Tong... Ting.. Tong..**

Bel pertanda istirahat'pun berbunyi dan menandakan waktunya istirahat dan menghentikan pembelajaran untuk sementara, sekarang semua murid pergi dengan cepat menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Sementara Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi yang mencari mereka berdua sekarang tengan mencari tempat untuk memakan bekal mereka, setelah menemukan tempat yang menurut mereka sangat cocok, mereka'pun duduk dan memakan bekal mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari belakang gedung tua terlihat gadis berambut merah, bermata Green-blue, memiliki payudara berukuran besar untuk seusianya tengah memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Hinata.

" Ada apa Buchou? " tanya Gadis berambut hitam panjang di samping gadis berambut merah itu.

" Aku hanya merasakan aura yang sama dengan dua orang waktu itu Akeno " balas Gadis berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Rias, Rias Gremory.

" Ara-Ara maksudmu Devile-san dan Usagi-san " tanya gadis berambut hitam bernama Akeno, Akeno Himejima.

" Un, aura mereka hampir sama, tapi Aura Devile-san dan usagi-san lebih besar dari mereka " jawab Rias sambil terus memandang Naruto dan Hinata, dan tanpa Rias sadari juga ternyata Naruto sudah mengetahui keberadaan Rias yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan Sage Modenya.

Naruto yang mengetahui Rias mengawasinya tersenyum kecil. Lalu di alihkan pandangan'nya kedepan, dirinya juga bisa merasakan sekarang Issei dan dua teman'nya sekarang tengah mengintip orang berganti pakaian di Club Kendo

" Ne, Ayumi-chan " panggil Naruto sambil mengambil batu kerikil kecil.

" un? " Ayumi yang di panggil'pun menoleh.

" Kau mau lihat keahlian Nii-chan, ini sangat keren " ucap Naruto sambil melempar-lempar kerikil kecil di tangan'nya.

" Apa itu? "

" Perhatikan ini " ucap Naruto sambil melempar kerikil kecil itu ke arah Issei yang jaraknya sekitar 40 meter.

 **Wuuuush! Duak!**

"AAADAAAWW! " teriak Issei dan Kedua temannya begitu kepala Issei terkena kerikil Naruto kepala Issei membentur kepala kedua temannya dan membuat mereka berteriak sangat keras karena kesakitan dan membuat mereka bangun dari persembunyian mereka.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat hasil lemparan Naruto melebarkan mata mereka begitu melihat lemparan Naruto bisa mengenai Issei yang jaraknya sangat jauh.

" Ba-Bagaimana dia melakukan'nya? " tanya Rias entah kepada siapa. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat melihat sebuah lemparan dari jarak jauh tepat mengenai kepala sasaran'nya.

" Hey! Ada yang mengitip! "

" itu pasti mereka lagi! "

" mereka memang tidak tahu kapok! "

Sementara Issei, dan kedua teman'nya yang ketahuan'pun pucat basi, mereka berusaha lari namun ternyata mereka sudah di kepung dengan anggota klub kendo dengan pedang kayu di tangan'nya.

 **Glek!**

Mereka menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah ketika melihat satu dari kelompok Kendo itu maju dengan memukul-mukul pedang kayu di tangan'nya.

" Jadi kalian masih melakukan'nya? " tanya Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum manis namun aura di belakangnya mengatakan kematian.

" A-Ano.. E-Eto " gumam mereka bertiga.

" Kalian!... Semua beri mereka pelajaran! " perintah Gadis berambut cokelat itu.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Semua Klub Kendo'pun memberi mereka pelajaran kasih sayang, sementara para murid yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa senang melihat acara gratis, untuk Ayumi, matanya telah di tutup oleh Hinata, sementara Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya geleng-geleng, lalu di toleh'nya kembali ke tempat Issei dan kedua teman'nya di hajar dan dia melihat sosok gadis yang dia kenal.

' Asuna-san ' batin Naruto

Setelah memberikan pelajaran kepada Issei dan dua teman'nya itu, kelompok Kendo itu'pun pergi meninggalkan Issei, dan kedua teman'nya terkepar dengan luka-luka lebam.

" Ara-Ara aku tidak tahu manusia sepertinya memiliki keahlian yang unik seperti itu " ucap Akeno sambil memandang tempat Issei terbaring.

" Hn, kita harus mengawasi mereka terutama pemuda berambut kuning itu " balas Rias sambil memandang punggung Naruto.

" Hah~ ayo kita kembali ke kelas bel sudah mau berbunyi " ucap Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celana'nya, Hinata dan Ayumi yang mendengar perkataan Kekasih/Kakaknya'pun mengangguk dan juga bangun dari duduk mereka dan berjalan menuju kelas bersama. Sementara Rias dan Akeno terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata sampai tak terlihat dari pandangan mereka.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Di Koridor kelas Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berjalan menuju kelas'nya sementara Ayumi telah ke kelas'nya.

 **Bruk!**

Secara tidak segaja Seseorang menabrak Naruto dari depan, mereka'pun saling berpandang dan setelah itu yang menabrak'pun meminta maaf

" Gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja pemuda-san " ucap pemuda itu meminta maaf dengan lembut

" Ah, tidak apa aku juga melamun tadi jadi maafkan aku " ucap Naruto juga meminta maaf

 **Sreet!**

Pemuda itu'pun mengulurkan tangan'nya dan Naruto membalas uluran itu " Namaku, Yuuto Kiba, siswa dari kelas XI-A, salam kenal " ucap Pemuda bernama Kiba itu memperkenalkan diri.

" Nama'ku Uzumaki Naruto, sementara yang di samping'ku ini adalah Hyuga Hinata, kekasih'ku. Kami dari Kelas XI-B, salam kenal " ucap Naruto juga memperkenal'kan diri.

" Maaf Uzumaki-san saya harus pergi le suatu tempat, permisi Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-san " ucap Kiba sambil membungkuk'kan badan'nya dan pergi dari situ, Naruto dan Hinata'pun hanya menatap punggung kiba dari jauh.

 **[" Naruto kau juga merasakan aura pemuda itu bukan? "]** tanya Kurama

" Un, aku juga merasakan'nya dan kalau tidak salah dia juga Peerage dari Rias-Senpai " balas Naruto, lalu mereka'pun kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju kelas setelah melihat Kiba menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **13.00 PM**

 **.**

 **Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...**

Jam pertanda pulang'pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir, semua murid Kuoh Gakuen bersorak karena sudah pulang, ternyata mereka sangat tidak sabar untuk pulang ( sama kayak yang ada di indonesia juga begitu bukan ).

Sekarang terlihat Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berjalan menuju kelas Ayumi, setelah sampai ternyata Ayumi sudah menunggu mereka di depan kelasnya. Ayumi yang melihat kedua kakaknya telah datang'pun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya binggung akan tingkah adik angkat mereka ini " Ne Ayumi-chan kamu kenapa? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja entah kenapa Ayu kangen sekali dengan Nii-chan " jawab Ayumi.

" Kau ini, kita'kan bisa bertemu selama di rumah " ucap Naruto geleng-geleng akan tingkah adiknya itu.

" un~ aku hanya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Nii-chan " ucap Ayumi sambil mempererat pelukan'nya.

" Hah~ sudah'lah ayo kita pulang " Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya.

" Gendong~ " ucap Ayumi manja.

" Kau ini "

Namun Naruto tetap mau melakukan'nya, akhirnya Naruto'pun mengendong Ayumi di punggungnya sementara tas Ayumi di bawa oleh Hinata. Mereka'pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah, Selama perjalanan Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama layaknya keluarga.

 **Bruk!**

Tanpa sengaja lagi Naruto menabrak seorang perempuan dari depan hingga terjatuh, Naruto yang merasa bersalah'pun membantu perempuan itu berdiri " Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan'nya.

" Un, aku tidak apa " balas sang gadis sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mulai berdiri.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto dan perempuan itu tersentak begitu melihat wajah yang ada di depan mereka.

" Ka-Kau! " teriak mereka kompak, Sementara Ayumi dan Hinata menaikan alis mereka.

" Ah, apa kabar Shiba-san " sapa Naruto sedikit canggung.

" Um, aku baik-baik saja pemuda-san " balas Miyuki sambil menunduk.

" Jadi kau sengaja lewat sini agar bisa bertemu dengan'ku " ucap Naruto menyelidiki.

" A-Ah, soal itu.. Aku kesini karena ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada'mu. Tapi sebelum itu boleh aku tahu nama'mu, kau tidak perlu takut aku membocorkan masalah kemarin malam " ucap Miyuki dengan senyum'nya.

" Baik'lah karena waktu itu aku sudah janji maka aku akan memberitahukan'mu, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yang di sampingku ini adalah Hyuga Hinata, dan di gendongan'ku ini adalah adik angkat'ku Uzumaki Ayumi " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri " Dan Hime, Ayu-chan perkenalkan dia adalah orang yang waktu kemarin malam aku selamatkan dia adalah Shiba Miyuki " ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Miyuki

" Salam " balas mereka

" oh maaf Naruto..-kun " ucap Miyuki sambil menambahkan sunfix -Kun pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar Miyuki minta maaf'pun menaikan alisnya " bisa'kah kau mendekat aku ingin memberitahukan apa yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan'mu " ucap Miyuki sambil memberi isyarat untuk mendekat.

Naruto'pun mengangguk lalu mendekat'kan pendengaran'nya ke arah Miyuki tapi..

 **Cup!**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Naruto, Naruto yang di cium'pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Miyuki seolah berkata, ' apa yang kau lakukan? '

" Itu adalah tanda terima kasih'ku padamu karena kau sudah menyelamatkan'ku dan Terima Kasih karena kau menyelamat'kanku dari monster-monster itu " ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum manis. " Baiklah aku permisi Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, Ayumi-san " pamit Miyuki dan dirinya sempat mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

Sementara Hinata cuma acuh menurutnya itu tidak penting karena dia maju lebih selangkah dari pada dirinya.

" Hi-Hime a-aku mohon jangan salah paham " ucap Naruto gugup.

" Tidak apa Naru-kun, yang terpenting kau mengingat syaratku waktu itu " balas Hinata sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

" un, tentu kau akan selalu yang jadi pertama " ucap Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata dengan senyuman'nya.

" Um? Apa yang Nii-chan dan Nee-chan bicarakan? " tanya Ayumi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Bukan apa-apa kok " balas Naruto dan Hinata kompak namun hal itu membuat Ayumi cemberut. Mereka'pun kembali berjalan menuju rumah dengan tawa melihat Ayumi yang cemberut karena menurut mereka itu sangat lucu.

.

 **14.00 PM**

 **Traning Ground**

.

Sekarang terlihat di suatu tempat yang luas terdapat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berlatih kekuatan baru mereka sementara Ayumi menonton dari jauh, dia tidak menyangka ternyata kakak-kakaknya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat unik dan mengagumkan.

" Hime, kau beristirahatlah, aku ingin melanjutkan latihan'ku terlebih dahulu " perintah Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata, Hinata'pun pergi ke tempat Ayumi dan duduk bersama Ayumi, sementara itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan latihan'nya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Sekarang Tangan Naruto telah terlapisi api merah, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan panas pada tangan dan tubuhnya, dia merasa biasa-biasa saja.

 **[ Fire Shot! ]** ucap Naruto sambil memukul-mukul udara kosong.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu keluarlah peluru-peluru api hasil dari tinju Naruto ( sama seperti asakujaku )

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Peluru-peluru Naruto'pun semakin banyak dan hampir membakar hutan yang ada didepannya.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Seketika Api yang membukus kedua tangan Naruto mengumpul di tangan kanan Naruto dan membuat api yang membungkus tangan Naruto membesar.

 **[ Fire Mega Shot! ]** ucap Naruto sambil memukul tangan kanan'nya.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu keluarlah Bola api raksasa dan membakar hutan yang ada di depan'nya. Naruto yang melihat hasil ulahnya'pun langsung merapal segel sebelum seluruh hutan terbakar.

" **Suiton : Suijuuheki** " ucap Naruto sambil menyemburkan air berskala besar.

 **Wuuuuush! Sheeeeesh!**

Air Naruto'pun memadamkan api yang sedang membakar Hutan hingga mati dan setelah api padam terlihat beberapa asap keluar dari hasil bakar. Api Itu.

 **[" Sepertinya sudah ada yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku walaupun itu cuma setengah kekuatanku "]** lalu sebuah suara masuk ke kepala Naruto dan membuat Naruto menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari sumber suara tapi dirinya tidak melihat monster atau apapun itu.

" Siapa itu? " tanya Naruto waspada.

 **[" Aku adalah pemilik kekuatan yang kau gunakan tadi bocah "]** jawab suara itu, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun melebarkan matanya.

" Gr-Great Red " gagap Naruto

 **[" Hahahaha sepertinya kau mengingat nama'ku Bocah "]** ucap Great Red mengejek Naruto.

" mana mungkin aku melupakan nama'mu itu " balas Naruto " ada apa sampai Naga sepertimu berbicara dengan'ku? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **[" Tidak, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan patnerku ini setelah sekian lama karena pada akhirnya kau menggunakan kekuatan'ku walaupun yang kau punya itu hanya setengah "]** jawab Great red.

 **[" Hey kadal merah! Apa maksudmu dengan Patner? "]** tanya Kurama tidak suka.

 **[" Apa tengkorak tua itu tidak memberitahu kalian? "]** tanya Great red, Naruto yang mendengar nama panggilan Shinigami dari Great red'pun sweatdrop.

' Berani juga dia mengejek Shinigami-sama ' batin Naruto Sweatdrop dan tertawa kikuk

 **[" Jika yang kau maksud itu Shinigami, maaf dia tidak memberitahu kami "]** jawab Matatabi

 **[" Jika Patner kalian ini bisa mengendalikan kekuatan'ku maka dia juga adalah patnerku, kalian tenang'lah aku tidak akan berada di tempat kalian karena aku sudah berada di tempat yang selayaknya, dan aku hanya bisa berbicara dengan patner'ku dari jauh "]** ucap Great red menjelaskan maksud dari dia mengatakan Naruto patner.

 **[" Jadi begitu, kami paham "]** jawab Son Goku.

 **[" Dengar Bocah, semua teknik dari elementku adalah tingkat tinggi dimana mungkin kau hanya bisa menggunakan'nya untuk sepuluh kali untuk kali ini tapi jika kau melatih terus kemampuan'mu maka kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan "]** ucap Great red

" Kejutan? " beo Naruto

 **[" Kau akan tahu seiring dengan waktu "]** jawab Great red memutuskan pembicaraan'nya dengan patner barunya itu.

Sementara Naruto menghela nafasnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya sudah di update!**

 **Dan akhir'nya Naruto bisa berbicara dengan Sang Naga Emperor yaitu Great Red.**

 **Untuk kekuatan Naruto menguasai kekuatan Great Red masih level Normal yaitu level 10. Naruto baru bisa mengeluarkan 10 sihir api dari Great Red, disini Naruto belum bisa mengeluarkan Sacret Gear milik Great Red.**

 **Yosh** **jika begitu aku nyatakan Chapter 4 selesai! Baiklah tunggu Chapter 5, 30 Menit lagi.**

 **Baiklah jika begitu Saya Dedek undur diri, sampai ketemu di Chapter berikut'nya!**

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cerita sebelum'nya :_

 _._

 _ **[" Dengar Bocah, semua teknik dari elementku adalah tingkat tinggi dimana mungkin kau hanya bisa menggunakan'nya untuk sepuluh kali untuk kali ini tapi jika kau melatih terus kemampuan'mu maka kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan "]**_ _ucap Great red_

 _" Kejutan? " beo Naruto_

 _ **[" Kau akan tahu seiring dengan waktu "]**_ _jawab Great red memutuskan pembicaraan'nya dengan patner barunya itu._

 _Sementara Naruto menghela nafasnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban_

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M ( Maaf disini baru ada lime )

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear**.

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita geje ini!**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang cerita ini, disini Naruto akan bertemu dengan kelompok Sona dan Melawan Sekumpulan Minotaur. Bagaimana cerita'nya? Kita akan melihat'nya nanti.**

 **Oh! Dan disini ada sedikit lime bukan lemon. Untuk Lemon itu masih agak jauh sedikit jadi sabar.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu basa-basi kita mulai!**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng yang diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shapirhe'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan judul The Protect )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pedang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage di lorong sekolah )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto terus berlari kedepan dengan pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

.

 **Chapter 5 : Helping Sona Peerage**

.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tengah melamun'pun menaikan alisnya binggung, lalu muncul ide jahil di otak Hinata dan setelah itu Hinata menyeringai mesum.

" Ne, Ayumi-chan bisa kau bawakan kami makanan? " tanya Hinata.

" Un, Ayu akan membawanya " balas Ayumi sambil bangun dari duduknya dan pergi kedalam air terjun. Kenapa Ayumi masuk kesana? Karena Air terjun di halaman belakang kediaman Naruto tersambung dengan Traning Ground yang di pakai mereka latihan.

Setelah kepergian Ayumi, Hinata'pun mendekati Naruto yang masih melamun, setelah itu Hinata'pun melingkari lengan'nya di leher Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamuan'nya. Dan objek pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan wajah memerah dan Mata yang sayu.

" Naru-kun~ " panggil Hinata dengan nada sensual.

 **Glek!**

" Hi-Hime, a-apa yang kau lakukan " tanya Naruto gagap dan meneguk ludahnya berat.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Naru-kun~ " tanya Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto bersadar pada pohon.

" A-Ak-aku cuma be-berbicara dengan Kurama dan yang lain'nya " jawab Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata dengan mendorong Hinata namun

 **Nyuuut~**

" Aah~ " Hinata mendesah begitu Naruto menyentuh payudara Hinata, Naruto yang melihat Hinata menatap'nya buas'pun meneguk ludah'nya karena telah membangunkan singa kelaparan.

" Naru-kun sudah nakal rupanya ya " ucap Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

" A-aku tidak sengammhhhp " ucap Naruto'pun terhenti begitu Hinata melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, Naruto berusaha melepaskan Ciuman itu tapi Hinata menncengkram erat kerah baju putih polosnya, kepala Naruto yang terrsandar pada batang kayu membuat Hinata bisa leluasa melumat bibir Naruto, lalu di dekatkan badan'nya hingga kedua aset yang mengantung itu tertekan di dada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto, hormon Naruto yang Naruto tahan'pun perlahan bangkit, Naruto'pun membalas Ciuman Hinata dan memeluk erat pinggang Hinata, Hinata yang merasa Naruto telah membalas ciuman'nya'pun terseyum. Lalu di buka mulutnya untuk mengajak lidah Naruto masuk kemulutnya untuk berdansa.

Naruto'pun menerima undangan itu dan melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata, Lidah mereka'pun saling membelit menunjukan siapa yang mendominasi, Hinata yang lidahnya terbelit dan di hisap oleh Naruto'pun mendesah tertahan di ciuman'nya.

Setelah belitan lidah Naruto lepas, Lidah Hinata langsung melesat ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mengecek isi rongga mulut Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan apa yang Hinata perbuat'pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka'pun saling menyesap Saliva pasangan dan menukar saliva mereka di mulut pasangan, terlihat juga sedikit saliva mengalir dari mulut ke dagu kedua pasangan itu.

Tangan Hinata yang tadinya mencengkram baju Naruto berpindah ke kepala Naruto dan mengalungkan lengan'nya di leher Naruto sambil sesekali meremas Rambut Naruto dan menekan-nekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Naruto yang merasakan remasan di rambutnya'pun membiarkan hal itu karena dia tahu Hinata menikmati hal itu.

Tangan Hinata yang mengalung di leher Naruto'pun berpindah kerambut Naruto dan meremas Rambut itu dengan agak keras, sementara lengan Naruto, meremas pantat berisi Hinata dengan gemas. Naruto dan Hinata yang merasakan pasukan udara mereka habis'pun melepaskan ciuman itu.

" Fuuaah~ Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " desah Hinata begitu ciuman itu terlepas, terlihat wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah dengan mata yang sayu seolah meminta Naruto melakukan lebih. Terlihat Juga Naruto wajahnya sudah memerah, dan benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir itu, benang saliva itu lumayan lama hilangnya mungkin karena tebalnya benang itu.

 **Bruk!**

Dengan agak pelan Naruto'pun mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata terlentang di rerumputan dengan Naruto di atasnya.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kau telah membangunkan singa yang kelaparan Hime.. Sebagai hukuman'nya aku akan memakan'mu " ucap Naruto sambil mendekat'kan wajahnya ke arah Hinata hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

" Un~ se-sentuhlah aku Naru-kun~ " pinta Hinata sambil mengalungkan lengan'nya di leher Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun langsung menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata dan menjilat leher Hinata dan juga mengigit kecil leher Hinata untuk meninggalkan bercak merah menandakan bahwa Hinata hanya miliknya seorang.

Nafas Hinata'pun memburu kembali begitu Naruto menjilat dan mengigit lehernya, tangan'nya yang di kalungkan di leher Naruto'pun berpindah ke rambut Naruto dan meremas rambut Naruto.

Tangan Naruto yang terdiam'pun mulai bergerak dan meremas kedua Dada Hinata yang tertutupi baju Putih polosnya dengan gemas. Hinata yang merasakan remasan pada Dadanya'pun mendesah tak karuan akibat perlakuan Naruto.

" Aahh~ Shh~ Na-Naru-Kun~ " desah Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar desahan Hinata'pun hanya acuh, lalu di naikan'nya baju Hinata hingga se atas dada dan terlihatlah kedua Payudara Hinata yang tertutupi oleh Bra putih dan baju jaring-jaring trasparan, Naruto'pun menaikan baju jaring-jaring Hinata lalu kembali meremas dada Hinata yang masih tertutupi oleh Bra.

" Un, dadamu sangat lembut sekali Hime " ucap Naruto sambil menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari leher Hinata dan melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat menikmati perlakuan'nya.

" Ahhh~ Na-Naruuu~.. Kun~ " desah Hinata sambil meremas rambut Naruto.

Lalu Naruto'pun menaikan bra itu dan terlihat'lah dada putih Hinata dengan puting berwarna ping menggoda untuk di jamah, setelah itu Naruto'pun melumat dada kiri Hinata dengan gemas, sementara Dada lagi satu putingnya di pelintir oleh jari tangan kiri Naruto. Hinata yang mendapat rangsangan seperti itu'pun mendesah tak karuan.

" Ahh~ Na-Naruu-kun~ hi-hisap.. Hisap lebih keras oohh~ yeah~ " desah Hinata merasakan kenikmatan akibat lumatan Naruto pada dadanya. Tangan Naruto yang lagi satu yang dari tadi terdiam'pun mulai bergerak kedalam celana Hinata dan mengelus Vagina Hinata.

" Ah~ Ohh~ Naruuu~ " desah Hinata menekan kepala Naruto ke arah Dadanya, setelah dada kiri Naruto'pun berpindah ke dada kanan Hinata, sementara tangan kirinya meremas Dada Hinata yang di kulum oleh Naruto bermaksud mengeluarkan isinya, dan ternyata Naruto bisa merasakan dada Hinata mengeluarkan susunya walaupun sedikit, Rasa pertama Naruto merasakan cairan dada Hinata adalah manis. Naruto'pun menghisap dada Hinata dengan agak keras bermaksud menghisap susu itu lagi tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil

" Ooh~ Oohhh~ Yeah~ se-seperti i-itu... Na-Naruuuu~ Yeah~ " desah Hinata semakin keras begitu Hinata merasakan kenikmatan pada dadanya.

Jari Naruto yang berada di Vagina Hinata'pun melesatkan dua jarinya kedalam dan mengeluar-masukan jarinya dalam tenpo sedang.

" Ah~ Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Na-Naru-kun~ " desah Hinata begitu merasakan Vaginanya di manjakan, Hinata'pun melebarkan kakinya supaya Naruto memberikan kenikmatan lebih " Le-lebih cepat Na-Naruu~ " pinta Hinata

Naruto'pun mnurut dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya dengan cepat, Naruto yang merasakan jarinya di jepit oleh dinding Vagina Hinata'pun tersenyum dalam hati.

" Ooh~ Na-Naruu... Ak-Aku~.. Mau keluar~ " ucap Hinata sambil menekan kepala Naruto dengan agak keras. " A-Aku ke-keluar~... Na-Naruu-kuun~ " Desah Hinata " NARUUUUU-KUUUUUUN~! " teriak Hinata mencapai klimask.

 **Crot! Crot! Crot!**

Cairan Cinta Hinata'pun menyembur dari Vagina Hinata dan membasahi celana beserta jari Naruto, Naruto'pun melepas kuluman'nya pada dada Hinata dan menjilat Cairan cinta Hinata.

" Hmm, Manis " puji Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya tersipu dalam hati karena sekarang dirinya berusaha mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena nafasnya sangat memburu.

Naruto'pun memakaikan kembali pakaian Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata binggung.

" Naru-kun kenapa tidak di lanjutkan? " tanya Hinata masih dengan wajah memerah.

" Tidak, aku hanya belum ingin melakukan'nya " jawab Naruto, setelah selesai Naruto'pun mendekati telinga Hinata dan berbisik " Kau harus bersyukur aku masih bisa menahan'nya, tapi mungkin Nanti malam atau'pun kapan kau harus menerimanya Hime " bisik Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar bisikan Naruto'pun merona berat.

Dan setelah itu dari balik Air terjun keluarlah Ayumi dengan beberapa makanan dan Minuman, Ayumi yang melihat wajah kedua kakaknya memerah'pun menaikan alis'nya.

" Nii-chan, Nee-chan kenapa wajah kalian memerah? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan? " tanya Ayumi

" A-A-AYUMI-CHAN " teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan karena terkejut akan kedatangan Ayumi.

" Un? Ada apa dengan kalian? " tanya Ayumi binggung.

" A-Ah, bukan apa-apa, dan kenapa wajah kami memerah itu belum saatnya kau mengetahui'nya " jawab Naruto dan di balas wajah cemberut Ayumi.

Mereka'pun memakan makanan yang di bawa oleh Ayumi, karena kelelahan, setelah selesai, mereka'pun kembali kerumah karena hari sudah mau malam.

.

 **20.00 PM**

 **Kota Kuoh**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sekarang terlihat di atap-atap rumah, Devile atau bisa di bilang Naruto tengah melompati beberapa atap rumah yang dia lalui sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jalan jika ada yang tidak di inginkan.

Setelah itu Naruto berhenti melompat begitu melihat siswi berambut Hitam dengan Mata berwarna Biru Muda lebih indah dari Naruto tengah berjalan dalam malam sendirian, dia bisa melihat siswi itu masih berpakaian sekolah mungkin dia habis mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Lalu di tolehnya ke belakang Gadis terlihat Tiga preman berusaha mendekatinya, Naruto yang melihat Gadis itu dalam bahaya'pun melompat mencari tempat mereka akan menyerang.

Siswi yang ingin pulang ke rumah itu'pun tersentak begitu melihat tiga preman berhidung belang tengah mengepungnya dan membuat siswi itu ke takutan.

" Hahaha Bos lihat ada cewek cantik tersesat di malam hari " ucap Preman satu kepada Bosnya.

" Hey, Gadis manis ikutlah bersama kami, kami akan mengantarmu pulang " ajak Sang Bos.

" Per-Pergi " ucap Gadis itu ketakutan sambil menutup matanya

 **Sriiiing! Sriiiing! Sriiiiing!**

 **Syut! Syut! Cklek!**

Tiba-tiba dari Gang yang gelap keluar tiga rantai berwarna putih ke kuningan langsung mengikat ketiga Preman itu, Ketiga Preman yang terlilit Rantai seperti ini'pun melebarkan mata mereka.

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Lalu ketiga Rantai itu'pun menarik ketiga Preman itu kedalam gang gelap dan meninggalkan Siswi itu sendirian, Gadis yang tadinya menutup matanya'pun membuka matanya perlahan karena tidak merasakan apa-apa, lalu di bukan'nya matanya perlahan dan menatap sekeliling, ketiga preman itu tidak ada.

 **Buagh! Duak! Prang! Duak! Duak Buagh! Buagh! Duak! Prang! Prang! Prang! Buagh!**

Gadis yang mendengar suara pukulan dan suara besi terkena pukul'pun menoleh kr arah gang yang gelap dan di tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dari sana.

 **Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!**

Seketika dari balik bayang keluar tiga tubuh Preman yang tadi mengepung gadis itu dengan wajah dan tubuhnya terdapat banyak lebam. Dan setelah itu keluarlah Sosok Devile dari balik bayangan Gadis yang melihat Sosok Devile'pun sedikit mundur karena ketakutan, karena dia berpikir bahwa itu mungkin Shinigami.

 **" Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakiti'mu "** ucap Devile menenangkan gadis di depan'nya.

" Si-Siapa kau? " tanya gadis itu tergagap.

 **" Namaku adalah Devile "** jawab Devile. **" Hey bukan'kah tidak baik kau tidak memperkenalkan diri "** ucap Devile sambil melipat tangan'nya di dada.

" A-Ah! Go-Gomen.. Na-Nama'ku adalah Yumi Shirayanagi, Siswi dari SMA Hinomori, sa-salam kenal Devile-san " ucap gadis bernama Yumi itu.

 **" Hinomori? Ah, Sekolah elit itu? "**

" Un "

 **" Nee, sekarang aku akan pergi, aku mau melanjutkan tugas'ku terlebih dahulu tapi.. Sebelum itu Shirayanagi-san, bisa kau berbalik "** pinta Devile

" Ah! Um " di balas anggukan oleh Yumi.

 **Puk!**

Setelah berbalik, Devile'pun menepuk bahu Yumi dan memberikan tanda Hiraishin transparan di bahunya.

 **" Baiklah sekarang kau sudah'ku tandai, jika kau membutuh'kan bantuan' sebut saja Nama'ku "** ucap Devile dan di balas anggukan oleh Yumi. " Baiklah saatnya aku pergi " ucap Devile sambil memunggungi Yumi dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

" Devile-san Arigato telah menyelamat'kanku, semoga suatu saat kita bertemu lagi! " teriak Yumi, dan Devile membalas ucapan Yumi dengan Jembol terangkat ke atas seolah berkata ' pasti! '

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Setelah itu Devile'pun menghilang dan menyisakan Kilat merah disana, setelah Devile menghilang Yumi'pun kembali melanjut'kan perjalanan'nya menuju ke kediaman'nya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang terlihat Devile tengah berhenti di atap rumah dan Devile melihat kebawah tepat di sebuah Pabrik besar yang kosong terlihat sebuah kelompok Iblis tengah melawan sekumpulan Iblis liar dengan jumlah sekitar 50-an.

 **" Heh! Mereka beraninya menyerang berbanyak, baiklah sebaiknya aku turun tangan "** ucap Devile tapi sebelum itu dia membuat kekkai kasap mata agar tidak ada yang melihat pertarungan'nya nanti.

" Uggh~ bagaimana ini Kaichou, mereka terlalu banyak " tanya Pemuda berambut kuning berusaha berdiri.

" A-aku juga tidak tahu " balas Sang Kaicho sambil memegang bahu kanan'nya yang terluka

" Sial, mereka terus bertambah " ucao Gadis berambut putih sambil memolong tubuh gadis berambut biru teman'nya.

 **" Hahahaha apa ada kata-kata terakhir iblis Lemah? "** tanya Salah Satu Iblis Liar berbentuk banteng berukuran besar dari yang lain dan di asumsikan bahwa dia adalah ketua dari kelompok Iblis liar itu.

" Kuso! " umpat pemuda itu geram.

 **" Jika tidak ada kalau begitu matilah! "** ucap Minotaur itu menebaskan kapaknya secara Vertikal ke arah gadis yang memiliki jabatan Kaichou itu.

" Kaichou! " teriak teman-temannya, sementara sang Kaichou menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 **TRIIINK!**

Suara benturan senjata besi'pun terjadi didepan sang Kaichou, sang Minotaur melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sosok secara tiba-tiba muncul didepan'nya.

 **" Heh! Menyerang secara bersama itu tidak baik bedebah! "** ucap Devile sambil mendorong kapak Minotaur itu.

 **Buuaagh! Wuuush!**

Naruto'pun langsung memukul Minotaur itu dengan keras hingga membuat Minotaur itu terpental sangat jauh.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tubuh Minotaur itu'pun bertabrak'kan dengan pasukan'nya sendiri, Devile yang melihat itu'pun tersenyum dari balik topeng'nya.

 **" Grrr, hey kau manusia rendahan apa yang kau lakukan hah! "** teriak Bos Minotaur sambil bangun dari terbaringnya akibat pukulan Devile.

 **" Tentu saja membantu mereka "** balas Devile sambil menyabut kedua katana di pinggangnya.

 **" Heh! Apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Manusia seperti'mu dengan dua pedang itu "** ejek anak Buah Minotaur

 **" Kita lihat saja "** balas Devile sambil melempar pedang yang ada di kirinya ke atas, lalu Devile mengambil Satu Kunai khususnya dan melemparnya ke arah sekumpulan Minotaur itu.

Sekumpulan Minotaur yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan **" Kunai Kage Bunshin! "** ucap Devile.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Kunai yang tadinya ada satu'pun berubah menjadi banyak dan menancap di beberapa titik sekitar Minotaur.

 **Syut! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Pedang Devile yang tadi di lempar'pun jatuh dan sebelum menyentuh tanah Devile langsung menangkap pedang itu dengan tangan kirinya.

 **Bziiit! Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Devile'pun menghilan dari sana dan muncul di depan kumpulan Minotaur itu, mereka yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka melihat kecepatan Devile.

 **' Ce-Cepat '** batin mereka

 **" Tsugurin'nomai "** ucap Devile

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Jraaash! Jraaaash! Craaash! Jraaaash!**

 **" AAARRGGHHH! " " AKKKKHHHH! " " GHAAAAAAAKHHH! "**

Setelah itu Devile'pun menebas sekumpulan Minotaur itu dengan sangat brutal, sementara kelompok Iblis yang melihat itu sangat takjub akan kemampuan Devile.

" Su-Sugoi, di-dia bahkan mengalahkan mereka seorang diri " gumam sang pemuda berambut kuning

Trink! Trink! Trank! Trink!

Terlihat Devile sekarang tengah berusaha menahan serangan para Minotaur yang datang dari berbagai arah dan berhasil menahan kapak-kapak Minotaur.

Wush!

TRIIIINK! Sreeet!

Lalu dari belakang Devile sang Bos Minotaur menebaskan kapak besarnya ke arah Devile, Devile yang menyadari serangan itu'pun memutar tubuh'nya cepat dan menahan kapak itu hingga terseret kebelakang.

" Hahaha! Bagaimana Manusia! Apa kau menyerah? " tanya sang Bos Minotaur tertawa meremehkan.

" Heh! Lebih baik kau perhatikan ini dulu " balas Devile sambil mendorong Kapak Bos Minotaur yang ukuran'nya lebih besar dari'nya.

Sreeeet! Wush! Duak!

Setelah itu Devile'pun memutar tubuhnya lalu melompat sampai setinggi kepala Bos Minotaur lalu menendang wajah Bos Minotaur dengan keras hingga tubuh Sang Bos Minotaur terpental ke arah beberapa anak buah'nya.

Blaaaar!

Tubuh Sang Bos Minotaur'pun menabrak tubuh beberapa anak buah'nya hingga terjatuh

 **Tap Wuush!**

Setelah beberapa Minotaur di kalahkan Devile'pun mendarat dan kembali melompat ke atas, sementara sisa-sisa Minotaur yang melihat Devile melompat'pun menatap Devile binggung.

 **Sring! Sring! Cklek! Cklek!**

Devile'pun kembali memasukan Kedua pedang'nya ke dalam sarung yang ada di pinggangnya.

 **Sreet! Syuuuuuuuut!**

Lalu Devile, mengarahkan tangan kanan'nya ke arah Kumpulan Minotaur dan dari tangan itu muncul bola Energi berwarna ungu dengan ukuran sedang dan terus membesar.

" A-apa itu, Bo-Bola itu memiliki energi yang kuat " ucap Pemuda berambut kuning tergagap begitu merasakan energi Bola itu.

 **" Bijuu Dama! "** ucap Devile.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bola Energi itu'pun melesat ke arah ke arah kumpulan Minotaur dan meledak dengan dasyat begitu Bola itu mengenai salah satu Minotaur.

Sementara Kelompok Iblis yang melihat ledakan itu'pun meneguk ludah mereka begitu melihat bola itu berhasil melenyapkan semua Minotaur kecuali Bos Minotaur yang hanya terkepar tidak berdaya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Devile yang sudah mendarat'pun mendekati tubuh Minotaur itu lalu berdiri di atas tubuhnya lalu duduk di atasnya sambil menatap kelompok Iblis yang tengah menatap'nya.

 **" Apa kalian tidak apa? "** tanya Devile mereka semua'pun mengangguk bersama kecuali gadis berambut biru yang ada di gendongan Gadis berambut putih.

 **" Ini adalah Minotaur yang kalian cari, aku serahkan dia pada kalian "** ucap Devile sambil bangun dari tubuh Minotaur dan berniat pergi dari sana

" Tu-Tunggu " cegat Gadis berkacamata yang bisa di bilang Kaichou. Devile yang mendengar itu'pun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

" Siapa Kau? dan apa mau'mu datang kesini? dan apa kau pengguna Sacred Gear? " tanya Gadis itu bertubi-tubi.

 **" Namaku adalah Devile, aku datang kesini karena aku ingin membantu kalian, dan Sacred Gear aku tidak memiliki'nya "** jawab Devile cepat.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Devile langsung pergi dari situ dengan Shunshinnya.

" Kaichou bagaimana? " tanya Gadis berambut Hitam panjang dengan kacamata di wajahnya.

" Kita tidak perlu mengejarnya, sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan tugas kita dan memperbaiki tempat ini " perintah Kaichou datar

" Ha'i " balas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Disini Naruto hanya memperlihatkan kemampuan bertarung pedang'nya dan memperlihatkan satu jutsu kesukaan'nya.**

 **Dan bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Lime di atas? Jelek'kah? Gomen-Gomen.**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjawab beberapa Review yang flame disini**

 **Heres : Kepanjangan? Memang kepanjang hanya 4 word? Baka! Itu pendek nama'nya! Kalau 23.000 Word itu baru panjang nama'nya!**

 **Guest : kenapa Naruto baru terkena pukulan di chapter satu sudah meringis itu karena Naruto mustahil mengeluarkan Chakra'nya untuk menahan pukulan itu kalau dia melakukan'nya maka Peerage Sona dan Rias akan mengetahui identitas'nya.**

 **Begitu juga dengan serangan Raynare, Naruto menahan Chakra Biju'nya agar tidak membuat bahaya. Karena kekuatan Chakra Biju'nya melebihi batas jika di lepas.**

 **Heres : Membosan'kan? Jangan baca! Nyuruh cepet tamat? Lu Siapa!**

 **Sudah paham Heres, Ngerses apalah nama'nya!**

 **Hah~ saya juga punya kesabaran jadi lebih baik jangan kalian membuat saya emosi! Kalau kalian tidak suka tidak usah baca! Lu tahu gak saya bahkan membuat Ni cerita seminggu hingga frustasi! Coba Nae kalian yang buat cerita sendiri bagaimana ye kalian nanti pasti kalian ikut frustasi!**

 **Baiklah dengan begini chapter 5 telah selesai! Yosh, kalau begitu saya Dedek, undur diri.**

 **Sampai Jumpa!**

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita Sebelum'nya

.

" Namaku adalah Devile, aku datang kesini karena aku ingin membantu kalian, dan Sacred Gear aku tidak memiliki'nya " jawab Devile cepat.

Wuuuush!

Setelah itu Devile langsung pergi dari situ dengan Shunshinnya.

" Kaichou bagaimana? " tanya Gadis berambut Hitam panjang dengan kacamata di wajahnya.

" Kita tidak perlu mengejarnya, sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan tugas kita dan memperbaiki tempat ini " perintah Kaichou datar

" Ha'i " balas mereka.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Geje ini!**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai.**

 **Warning : Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka silahkan Out.**

 **Note music : Di butuhkan lagunya untuk membuat imajinasi lebih baik**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng yang ada diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shapirhe'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan judul The Protect dengan latar Lingkaran berisi Prisai dengan dua pedang menyilang berawna biru )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pedang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah yang terdiri dari Asia, Miyuki, Hitagi, Tomori, Hinata, Asuna dan Ayumi )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage di lorong sekolah )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto beserta Peerage'nya terus berlari kedepan di Rumut yang luas dengan Naruto yang memegang pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

.

 **Chapter 6 : Saprring with Kaichou of Kendo**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 7 Nov 20xx**

 **05.00 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

 **Kriiiiiiing! Cklek!**

Terlihat di sebuah kamar di kediaman Naruto, terlihat Gadis bersurai Indigo membuka matanya perlahan setelah mematikan alarm jam yang ada disampingnya, Gadis itu'pun berusaha bangun tapi dirinya merasakan ada yang memeluknya dan ada sensasi lembut di dadanya, Gadis itu'pun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan terlihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan baju Kaos putih polos dan celana pendek Hitam tengah memeluknya dengan mulut mengulum dada kirinya.

Gadis itu'pun merona melihat tingkah pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, Gadis itu'pun mengelus rambut kuning acak-acakan itu gemas

" Dasar Naru-kun seperti bayi " gumam Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan perlahan menarik dadanya keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Setelah berhasil Hinata segera mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Naruto membuka matanya perlahan begitu Hinata memasuki kamar mandi.

" Hoooaam~ sudah pagi.. Sebaiknya aku kembali melakukan pemanasan " gumam Naruto sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke halaman belakang.

Seperti biasa Naruto setiap pagi selalu melakukan pemanasan, tapi setiap satu hari sekali maka Naruto akan menambah latihan'nya seperti 300 push up menjadi 400 push up.

Setelah selesai dengan pemanasan, Naruto'pun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan juga dia tidak lupa untuk menyapa Ayumi dan Hinata yang memasak.

Setelah selesai Naruto'pun pergi menuju ruang dapur dan terlihat Hinata dan Ayumi tengah menantinya. Naruto'pun duduk di antara Hinata dan Ayumi.

 **Cup!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mencium bibir Hinata singkat, untuk pertanda ucapan selamat pagi mereka, sementara Ayumi memerah melihat itu.

" Mouu~ kenapa hanya Hinata-Nee yang di cium, Ayu juga mau " rengek Ayumi sambil mengembungkan pipinya ( Bukan berarti di mulut )

" Eh, Ayumi-chan juga mau, baiklah " ucap Naruto mendekat'kan kepalanya ke atas kepala Ayumi.

 **Cup!**

Naruto'pun mencium kening Ayumi dan itu membuat Ayumi yang ngambek kembali tersenyum.

" Wah jadi menu kali ini tempura? " tanya Naruto begitu melihat sarapan yang di sajikan.

" Un, apa Naruto-Nii suka? " tanya Ayumi.

" Um, tentu saja aku suka " jawab Naruto " Baiklah ayo kita makan " ajak Naruto sambil menyatukan tangan'nya.

" Ittadakimasu! " ucap mereka serempak, lalu memakan sarapan mereka.

" Naru-kun, Ayo buka mulutnya aaa " ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan satu sendok berisi nasi dan tempura ke arah mulut Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu'pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan Hinata dengan lahap " Nah, Hime sekarang kamu yang membuka mulutnya aaa " ucap Naruto juga mengarahkan satu sendok berisi nasi dan tempura.

" Hihihihi " Hinata yang melihat itu tertawa kecil, lalu di buka mulutnya dan juga melahap suapan Naruto dengan senang.

" Ne Nii-chan buka lagi mulut'nya " ucap Ayumi juga melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Ayumi'pun membuka mulutnya dan melahap suapan Ayumi.

Saling suap-menyuap'pun terjadi di kediaman Naruto, mereka seperti sebuah keluarga baru disana, layaknya Ayah, ibu dan anak. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan, Mereka'pun membersihkan ruang makan dan pergi ke Kuoh Gakuen dengan berjalan kaki.

.

 **06.30 AM**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

.

Terlihat di jalan menuju Kuoh Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi terus berjalan dalam keheningan tidak ada yang mau berbicara karena tidak ada topik yang di bicarakan.

" Naruto-kun! "

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah panggilan dari belakang'pun menoleh di ikuti Ayumi dan Hinata. Dan terlihat Di belakang terdapat Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat cerah, matanya yang berwarna coklat cerah juga dengan memakai seragam khas perempuan Kuoh Academy yang lumayan ketat dipakai ditubuhnya sehingga lekuk tubuhnya sedikit terbentuk.

Naruto tersenyum hangat saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tersebut, perempuan itu berlari kearahnya sehingga rambutnya yang panjang itu sedikit berkibar-kibar.

" Ohayo, Asuna-san " sapa Naruto sambil menghadap Asuna.

" Ohayo Naruto-kun " balas Asuna senang.

" Ne, apa kau akan berangkat sekolah? " tanya Asuna.

" Tidak aku akan pergi ke langit sambil berjemur " jawab Naruto bercanda, melihat Asuna yang cemberut karena jawabannya Naruto langsung melanjutkan perkataannya " Tentu saja ke sekolah, dan kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan dirinya memakai pakaian Kuoh Gakuen.

" Aku hanya bertanya saja Naruto-kun " ucap Asuna sambil melipat tangan'nya di dada dan membuang mukanya dari Naruto.

" Maa-Maa Gomen-Gomen aku hanya bercanda " hibur Naruto.

" Bercandamu itu tidak asik Naruto-kun " balas Asuna sambil mengembungkan pipinya, sesaat dirinya sadar bahwa ada dua orang di samping Naruto, karena penasaran, Asuna'pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, mereka siapa? " tanya Asuna sambil menatap Hinata dan Ayumi.

" Oh, Gadis yang berambut indigo itu adalah Hyuga Hinata dan yang kecil itu adalah adik angkat'ku Uzumaki Ayumi " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata da Ayumi.

" Salam kenal Aku Hyuga Hinata " ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan'nya dan tersenyum manis + Aura Hitam di belakang tubuhnya

" Salam kenal Hyuga-san, Namaku Asuna Yuuki, mohon kerja samanya " balas Asuna sambil membalas salaman Hinata dan juga tersenyum manis + Aura hitam di belakang tubuhnya

' Sudah di putuskan bahwa dialah rival terberat'ku mendapatkan Naruto-kun ' batin Asuna sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

' Aku satu langkah dari'mu jadi maaf aku yang akan menjadi yang pertama ' batin Hinata membalas tatapan Asuna seolah berkata ' Kau kalah telak '

Sementara Naruto Sweatdrop melihat acara saling tatap mereka, bahkan dirinya sempat melihat percikan petir akibat adu tatapan mereka. Sementara Ayumi, langsung menjauh sedikit dari Hinata dan naik ke gendongan Naruto dan meremas rambut Naruto.

" Me-mereka mengerikan " gumam Ayumi menatap honor Hinata dan Asuna.

" Hey mau sampai kapan kalian saling tatap begitu, nanti telat ayo kita berangkat " ucap Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dan Asuna dan berjalan duluan dari mereka bersama Ayumi di punggung'nya

Hinata dan Asuna yang mendengar perkataan Naruto'pun tersadar dan melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Lalu mereka berdua'pun langsung mengejar Naruto dan merangkul lengan Naruto, Hinata di kanan dan Asuna di kiri, Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu'pun menatap Hinata dan Asuna secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

" Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan? " tanya Naruto.

" Diam atau aku patahkan lengan'mu " ancam Hinata dan Asuna kompak.

 **Glek!**

Naruto dan Ayumi yang mendengar sebuah ancaman seperti itu'pun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat.

" A-ah? Tidak terima kasih.. A-aku masih membutuhkan kedua lengan'ku " Ucap Naruto gugup, sementara Ayumi menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut kuning pirang Naruto.

'Tangan Naruto-kun sangat hangat dan berotot seperti ini, jika tangannya saja bisa seperti ini bagaimana dengan tubuhnya pasti sangat atletis sekali' batin Asuna setelah memegang tangan Naruto dan entah bagaimana sifat Yandere'nya hilang begitu saja begitu juga Hinata yanh sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama

Selama perjalanan mereka selalu di tatap oleh masyarakat kota dengan tatapan ' Anak muda jaman sekarang ' wajah tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng ' aku iri ' beberapa orang mentap Naruto dengan pandangan iri, dan juga ada yang menatap bengong mereka dan memberikan umpatan pada orang ganteng karena dirinya selalu jomblo.

" Ah! Ne Asuna-san ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu berangkat jam segini?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Asuna yang masih mengandeng tangan disebelahnya.

" Suka-suka aku, memang masalah untukmu?" kata Asuna ketus

" Tidak, hanya tak biasa saja kamu berangkat jam segini. Biasanya jam segini kamu sudah ada disekolah dalam dua hari kemarin " kata Naruto mengemukakan pendapatnya.

" Jangan-jangan kamu suka menguntitku, ya? " selidik Asuna pada Naruto sambil memandang mata biru layak'nya Samudra. ' Kyaa, berarti Naruto-kun selalu memperhatikanku dua hari kemarin ' batin Asuna malah histeris atau senang di waktu bersamaan

" Kurang kerjaan sekali menguntitmu, aku juga punya mata jadi aku bisa tahu bahwa kamu sudah berangkat jam segini " jawab Naruto, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Asuna yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata coklat cerah milik Asuna, Naruto hanya merasakan nyaman saja saat menatap mata itu tapi berbeda dengan Asuna, pipinya malah mengeluarkan seburat merah saat melihat mata biru yang sangat indah dan eksotis itu.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan waktu yang hampir lama apalagi mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui sama sekali dan anehnya mereka tidak menabrak sesuatu apapun yang ada didepan mereka. Hinata dan Ayumi yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Asuna hanya melihat dan mendengar saja, tapi pada saat mereka saling menatap, Hinata sedikit cemburu akan hal itu.

Mata keduanya saling memandang mata masing-masing dengan dalam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian mata coklat itu sudah memutuskan pandangannya dengan mata biru itu.

" K-kenapa kamu m-malah memandangiku seperti itu? " tanya Asuna sambil tergagap dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu, untung saja dia menundukan kepalanya jadi Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat itu

" Kamu duluan yang memandangiku, ah sudahlah sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sekolah nanti terlambat " kata Naruto sambil mempercepat jalannya di ikuti yang lain.

.

 **07.00 AM**

 **Class XI-B**

.

 **Kreeet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan Hinata, mereka berdua'pun pergi menuju bangku mereka masing-masing, Naruto yang baru saja sampai di tempat duduknya langsung menidurkan kepalanya karena masih lelah, namun telinganya mendengar pembicaraan yang ada di depan'nya.

" Ne, Matsuhada, Motohama, kalian tahu, Nanti aku akan ada acara dengan Yuma-chan " ucap Issei semangat, sementara kedua teman'nya hanya menangis anime meratapi nasib mereka. Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun menyeringai.

' Jadi dia sudah bergerak ' batin Naruto.

 **Kreeeet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sang Sensei yang memasuki ruangan kelas.

" Ohayo Minna " sapa sang Sensei

" Ohayo Sensei " balas semua murid

" Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini adalah.. "

.

 **Skip Time**

 **10.30 AM**

 **Breaktime**

.

Terlihat di tempat biasa Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi beristirahat sekarang bertambah satu orang dan itu adalah Asuna, mereka sempat bertemu sebelum mereka ke sini dan Asuna mengikuti mereka.

Sekarang terlihat Hinata dan Asuna saling menyuapi Naruto dengan bekal mereka, bahkan Naruto belum sempat menelan makanannya sudah di masukan kembali makanan dari mereka, Ayumi yang melihat Kakaknya sepertinya tersiksa hanya bisa berdoa semoga kakaknya baik-baik saja.

" Cough! Cough! " batuk Naruto begitu tersedak makanan dan itu membuat Asuna, Hinata dan Ayumi khawatir.

" Na-Naruto-kun!/Naru-kun!/Naruto-Nii! " panggil mereka khawatir.

" Cough! Cough! Tenang aku tidak apa hanya tersedak " ucap Naruto menenangkan.

" Hey! Ini semua gara-gara kamu yang terlalu memaksa Naruto makan cepat-cepat! " ucap Hinata memarahi Asuna.

" Eh! Aku! Kau juga begitu bukan! " ucap Asuna membela diri.

" Apa kau bilang! " balas Hinata tidak terima

 **Bziiiiiiit!**

Hinata dan Asuna'pun saling menatap tajam dan membuat percikan listrik, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun Sweatdrop kembali.

" Sudah'lah Hinata-Nee, Asuna-Senpai, kalian itu hanya memberikan makanan Naruto-Nii sampai berebutan, Naruto-Nii'kan jadi tersedak, Naruto-Nii itu tidak bisa memakan makanan kalian secara sekaligus, jadi pelan dan bergantin, mengerti " ucap Ayumi sambil memberikan Naruto minum. Sementara Asuna dan Hinata menunduk mendengar perkataan Ayumi, dan mereka mengangguk perlahan.

Setelah itu Asuna dan Hinata'pun saling menyuapi Naruto secara bergantian dan pelan dan itu membuat Ayumi dan Naruto tersenyum.

Sementara itu gedung dibelakang mereka terdapat Rias yang selalu mengawasi mereka dari sana, Rias juga baru mendapatkan info dari Sona tadi bahwa mereka di selamatkan oleh Devile dari kumpulan Minotaur dan itu membuat Rias mencurigai Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar sebuah suara masuk kedalam kepala'nya. **[" Naruto, Apa kau merasakan energi yang ada pada gadis bernama Asuna itu "]** ucap Kurama pada Naruto

" Un, aku juga merasakan'nya walaupun masih lemah " balas Naruto dan setelah itu tidak terjadi percakapan kembali yang ada hanyalah ke heningan.

" Ne Naruto-kun, biasanya setelah pulang sekolah kau akan kemana? " tanya Asuna tiba-tiba.

" Eh? Um, Aku dan Hime kerja sambilan untuk mencari uang di Kafe dekat sini " jawab Naruto.

" Hime? " tanya Asuna binggung dengan nama itu.

" Itu adalah panggilan Naruto-Nii biasa memanggil Hinata-Nee " jelas Ayumi dan di balas anggukan mengerti Asuna.

" Ne Asuna-san kemarin aku melihat kau menggunakan pakaian Kendo, apa kau mengikuti Klub itu? " tanya Naruto.

" Un, aku adalah klub ketua Kendo di sekolah ini, sebenarnya bukan aku yang seharusnya menjadi Klub Kendo tapi orang lain " jawab Asuna.

" Orang lain? " tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Un dia adalah Yuuto Kiba anak kelas XI-A sama sepertiku " jelas Asuna.

" Yuuto Kiba? " tanya Ayumi.

" KYAAAA! KIBA-KUN APAKAH KAU ADA ACARA! "

" KIBA-KUN MAUKAH KAU PERGI BERSAMAKU! "

" KIBA-KUN APA KAU ADA ACARA! "

Mereka yang mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan Girl Fans'pun menoleh kesumber suara dan terlihat pemuda berambut kuning rapi tengah di kelilingi banyak gadis.

" Jadi dia Yuuto Kiba? " tanya Ayumi, dan di balas anggukan oleh Asuna

" Tapi dia bilang bahwa menjadi ketua klub kendo sangatlah merepotkan maka dari itu jabatan itu di berikan kepada'ku karena aku pemain kendo terhebat setelah Kiba " jelas Asuna kenapa dirinya menjadi ketua klub kendo.

" Ne, Apa aku boleh berlatih tanding bokken denganmu? Aku sudah lama tak melatih kemampuan bokkenku " tawar Naruto pada Asuna.

Asuna, Hinata dan Ayumi sedikit terkaget saat mendengar permintaan dari Naruto, tapi dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. Dia berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan kembali apa yang dipinta oleh Naruto " Bagaimana kalau yang kalah akan mentraktir yang menang dalam seminggu? "

Asuna kembali terkaget saat mendengar penawaran dari Naruto yang terbilang lumayan berat " Baiklah, kita bertemu diruang klub bokken setelah jam pulang sekolah dan aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Naruto-kun " kata Asuna.

" Setuju, jam pulang dan aku tak akan kalah denganmu Asuna-san " kata Naruto dengan nada yakin

Setelah itu Asuna'pun bangun dari duduknya dan pergi ke kelasnya, Sementara itu Rias yang mendengar itu'pun tersenyum.

' Berlatih Bokken' Ne, ini akan menarik, aku harus melihat'nya ' batin Rias tersenyum

.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat saat melihat Asuna menyanggupi tantangannya, Dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuan Asuna yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua klub kendo, tapi jika dia kalah maka dia harus mentraktirnya selama satu minggu.

" Naru-kun apa kau yakin akan hal ini? " tanya Hinata yang ada di samping'nya.

" Un, tenang saja. Aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan'nya itu, aku jadi tidak sabar " jawab Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

" Waah! Nii-chan bertanding Bokken Ayu tidak sabar melihat'nya " teriak Ayumi girang, sementara Naruto dan Hinata melihat tingkah Ayumi hanya terkekeh.

.

.

 **13.00 PM**

.

 **Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong**

Jam pertanda Bel'pun telah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah selesai dan memperbolehkan para murid untuk pulang, namun hal itu tidak untuk beberapa orang karena mereka ingin diam di sekolah karena tidak ada kegiatan di rumah, mencari internet, mencari obrolan dan lain-lain.

Seperti Empat orang yang berbeda gender dengan warna surai rambut yang berbeda itu berjalan beriringan menuju sesuatu tempat yang tadi pagi mereka sepakati, mereka berempat atau lebih tepatnya dua di antara mereka ingin bertaruhan siapa yang kalah dalam pertarungan bokken ini maka harus mentraktir pemenang selama satu minggu.

Sebenarnya itu ide dari lelaki pirang itu dan si perempuan bersurai coklat itu hanya bisa menyepakatinya saja, sang perempuan merasa tenang karena dia yakin dirinyalah yang akan menang karena dari segi manapun dia sangat unggul. Sementara sang laki-laki hanya tenang-tenang saja walaupun dia juga ahli dalam bermain pedang atau bisa di bilang semua senjata tajam tapi dia tak akan keberatan dengan itu, dia hanya mencari kesenangan saja dan melihat kemampuan dari perempuan yang menjabat menjadi ketua dari klub kendo itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan yang cukup luas dengan ukuran 10x12 meter dengan interioer bercat putih dan di sudut ruangan dan beberapa perlengkapan kendo yang lainnya, mata biru itu menelusuri semua ruangan yang ada disana, memang ruangan yang sangat luas dan menakjubkan.

Asuna berjalan kearah dimana bokken yang selalu dipakai untuk latihan itu diletakan, tangannya meraih dua bokken yang satu untuk Naruto dan pasti yang satu lagi untuknya. Tanpa aba-aba dia melemparkan bokken itu kearah Naruto yang masih menganggumi tempat ini.

Sementara Naruto yang masih melihat-lihat tempat ini merasakan sesuatu yang datang kearahnya walaupun dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping sebuah bokken melayang kearahnya. Dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto bisa menangkap bokken itu sebelum bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Sambutan yang bagus, Asuna-san " kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah Asuna yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil memegang bokken ditangan kirinya.

" Selamat datang di ruangan pribadiku, Naruto-kun " sambut Asuna.

" Ruang pribadimu? Aku tak menyangka bahwa ruang pribadimu seluas ini " kata Naruto kagum.

" Ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, itu hanya perumpamaan saja " kilah Asuna.

" Apa kita mulai sekarang saja? Untuk kalian, kalian menjauhlah sedikit dari sini karena kami akan serius " kata Naruto sambil memposisikan kuda-kudanya, Hinata dan Ayumi yang mendengar perintah Naruto'pun menurut dan mencari tempat yang agak jauh

" Aku sudah siap, Asuna-san. Kamu yang menyerang duluan " kata Naruto memperbolehkan Asuna agar menyerang terlebih dahulu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyerangmu duluan. Hiyyaaahhh! " Asuna berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan bokken yang diposisikan secara horizontal dan mengarahkan bokkennya kearah leher Naruto.

Dengan kuda-kuda yang telah ia siapkan, Naruto mencoba menahan tebasan bokken yang akan perempuan bersurai coklat itu, bokkennya dia arahkan dengan diposisikan vertikal...

 **Taaakk!**

Bokken Asuna'pun berbenturan dengan Bokken Naruto yang reflek menahan Bokken itu, Asuna dan Naruto'pun saling memandang dan melempar senyum kepada lawan mereka. Lalu mendorong bokken mereka untuk memberi jarak agar kembali bisa dalam posisi menyerang mereka, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Asuna kembali berusaha untuk mengalahkan Naruto dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki.

Naruto yang melihat Asuna kembali menyerang dirinya'pun terseyum, Lalu diputar Bokken'nya sesaat lalu Naruto memutar tubuhnya sambil menebas'kan Bokken'nya secara Horisontal.

 **Taaakk!**

Bokken Naruto'pun dapat ditahan oleh Asuna berkat reflek'nya, setelah itu Asuna kembali menarik Bokken'nya dan memutar tubuhnya cepat sambil mengarahkan Bokken'nya ke arah pinggang Naruto.

 **Taaakk!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto kembali menahan Bokken Asuna, tak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa Asuna juga sangat cepat sebagai manusia biasa.

Asuna berusaha mencari celah yang akan membuat Naruto kesusahan tapi tidak pernah bisa karena setiap kali dirinya menyerang daerah yang akan dia serang maka Naruto dengan sigap akan menutupi bagian itu, sepertinya Naruto memang terlatih untuk bertarung bokken seperti ini.

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah tebasan di arah'kan ke leher'nya'pun membungkuk'kan badan'nya kebelakang atau melengkungkan badan'nya kebelakang hingga membuat pedang itu melewati wajahnya.

Naruto yang masih melengkungkan badan'nya'pun langsung berguling kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dari Asuna.

Dengan sigap Naruto kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, Asuna sudah menyerangnya kembali seperti tidak ingin memberikan kepada Naruto kesempatan untuk menyerang. Mereka berdua saling jual beli serangan, serangan yang akan membuat lawan mereka kalah. Tapi, mereka sangat menikmati pertarungannya terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang menampakan bahwa pertarungan yang mereka adakan memang sangat menyenangkan.

 **Taaakk! Taaakk! Taaakk! Taaakk!**

Asuna dan Naruto'pun semakin cepat menebas dan menahan serangan lawan mereka, bahkan Hinata dan Ayumi yang melihat itu gregetan karena mereka was-was siapa yang akan menang.

 **Taakk!**

Bokken mereka'pun saling beradu kembali, Naruto bisa melihat Asuna memandang'nya dengan serius, Naruto yang melihat itu menatap Asuna sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Asuna'pun mendorong Bokken mereka untuk saling menjaga jarak, Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, Naruto melihat Asuna yang nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal karena pertandingan ini sudah berjalan lumayan lama.

" Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, Asuna-san? Kamu kelihatan kelelahan? " tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

" Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit lelah karena bertanding sengit denganmu " jawab Asuna " Kita lanjutkan lagi, Naruto-kun " Asuna kembali menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta tapi Naruto hanya menahan serangannya saja, dia hanya takut menyakitinya saja. Tapi kalau waktunya sudah tepat pasti dia akan mengalahkannya tanpa harus menyakitinya, dia merasakan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Asuna semakin mengendur.

Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya mengalahkan Asuna meskipun ini bukan tindakan yang seharusnya tak dilakukannya tapi dia langsung menyerang Asuna dengan kesempatan itu.

Naruto mengarahkan bokkennya sendiri kearah bokken yang dipegang oleh Asuna, dengan reflek yang bagus Asuna langsung menahan serangan dari Naruto. Semakin lama pertahanan milik Asuna melemah karena staminanya terkuras karena terus berusaha mengalahkan Naruto.

Dengan sekali hentakan keras, bokken Asuna sudah meninggalkan pemiliknya karena hentakan keras yang Naruto lakukan. Asuna sedikit terkaget saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengalahkan dirinya, dia jatuh terduduk saat mengetahui hal itu berarti dia harus menepati janjinya itu.

Sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya menandakan bahwa agar dirinya bangun dari acara terjatuhnya, dia melihat darimana tangan itu berasal. Ternyata tangan itu berasal dari pemilik mata yang senada dengan langit yang sangat cerah itu yang dibibirnya tersungingkan senyum yang sangat lembut.

" Apa kamu tak apa-apa, Asuna-san? Maaf, aku harus melakukan itu kepadamu untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini " kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk membujuk Asuna agar berdiri tangannya masih terulur kearah Asuna.

Asuna dengan malu-malu menyambut tangan itu dan berdiri dengan tegak " Sesuai janji kita tadi berarti aku harus mentraktirmu selama seminggu, bukan? " kata Asuna sedikit ragu.

" Ahahaha... tidak usah dipikirkan aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk sparring saja, aku mengajukan hal itu karena... " Naruto menghentikan perkataannya lalu sedikit melirik Asuna yang sepertinya ingin mengetahui kelanjutan dari perkataannya.

" Karena apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Asuna yang menuntut Naruto agar meneruskan perkataannya.

" E-eto... karena jika aku tak mengajukan hal itu maka kamu pasti tidak akan menyetujui permintaanku itu " kata Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Asuna sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto, dia tak akan berbuat seperti itu pada orang yang sudah menolongnya lagipula dia menyukai... bukan mencintai pemuda yang ada didepannya ini. Lalu tangannya memegang dagu Naruto dan lalu mengangkatnya pelan...

 **Cup!**

Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Asuna mencium'nya di depan Hinata dan Ayumi, dia sebenarnya sudah sering berciuman dengan perempuan siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Tapi dirinya malu karena Hinata dan Adik Angkatnya melihat adegan ini.

Sementara dengan sang wanita, dia hanya menikmati ciuman pertamanya yang dia berikan pada pemuda pirang yang ada didepannya. Tidak memperdulikan aura membunuh yang di arahkan kepadanya oleh Hinata.

Mereka berdua berciuman cukup lama sebelum ada instrupsi dari salah seorang yang entah baru datang atau berada disana dari tadi " Hey, ini sekolah kenapa kalian malah melakukan hal itu disini? " tegur seseorang itu.

Naruto langsung menarik wajahnya dari ciuman itu dan memandang siapa yang yang menegurnya tadi, mata birunya sedikit melebar saat melihat dua orang yang baru dia lihat kemarin malam. Mereka adalah dua dari sepuluh orang anggota dari kelompok yang malam kemarin dia tolong.

Sona Sitri, sang ketua OSIS di Kuoh academy. Ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar itu membuat beberapa murid disini berasumsi bahwa ketua OSIS itu sangat kejam, jadi mereka yang ada disini tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang bernama Sona itu.

Jika diceritakan secara fisik Sona memiliki surai hitam kebiruan sebahu, iris mata berwarna violet dengan kacamata yang menutupi matanya, tubuhnya yang lumayan untuk perempuan seusianya, tak pernah ada yang tahu dan ingin tahu tentang apapun dari perempuan itu. Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat para murid bisa bergidik ngeri bagi yang melihatnya

Tsubaki Shinra, wakil ketua OSIS di Kuoh academy. Ekspresi wajahnya sama dengan perempuan bernama Sona itu, yang membedakan hanya tubuh dan gaya rambut mereka.

Secara fisik dia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjangnya sampai kepinggulnya, iris matanya berwarna violet kebiruan dengan kacamata yang hampir sejenis dengan milik Sona, tubuhnya sangat berkembang sekali berbeda dengan sang ketuanya sendiri, dan dia sama kejamnya dengan Sona.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hm? Berciuman dilingkungan sekolah sangat tak diperbolehkan disekolah ini " kata Sona dengan nada tegasnya.

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari ketua OSIS itu " K-ka-kaichou, kami hanya... " Naruto berusahan mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu " ... hanya... " dia terus berpikir dengan keras agar alasannya bisa masuk akal.

" Kami hanya bertaruh dan bertanding kendo untuk memenangka pertarungan itu, karena dia yang menang jadi dia berhak memilih apapun yang dia inginkan " Asuna menghentikan perkataannya " Dan dia malah memintaku untuk menciumnya " sambungnya sambil memandang kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pernyataan dari Asuna " Hey, siapa yang memintamu untuk menciumku, aku tid-... " Naruto langsung bungkam saat Asuna mendekat kearahnya.

" Diamlah atau kamu ingin kita dihukum, Naruto-kun? " kata Asuna dengan nada pelan.

" Baiklah, aku akan diam " kata Naruto dengan nada pasrah dan gugup secara bersamaan.

Asuna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sona " Abaikan saja perkataan Naruto-kun tadi, itu alasan kami berciuman disini. Apa kalian keberatan dengan hal itu? " tanya Asuna.

" Tidak, lain kali lakukan ditempat lain, jangan didalam lingkungan sekolah " Sona membalikan badannya dan pergi dari situ di ikuti wakil'nya. Setelah itu...

 **Bruk!**

Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar suara tubrukan di belakang'nya lalu Naruto'pun menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Hinata dan Asuna tengah saling menatap tajam dan melempar glager mereka.

" Kau!... Kenapa kau mencium Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata menatap tajam Asuna.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? " balas Asuna.

" Grrr, kau itu "

 **Bzitzitzit!**

Terlihat percikan petir akibat adu tatapan mereka, Ayumi yang dekat dengan mereka'pun langsung menjauh dari sana dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu malah Sweatdrop.

' Yare~ Yare~ mereka merepotkan/mengerikan ' batin Naruto dan Ayumi yang memandang kedua wanita itu ngeri.

' Aku tidak menyangka ke mampuan Uzumaki-san bisa mengalahkan Asuna-san yang merupakan ketua Kendo disini ' batin Rias yang dari tadi melihat pertarungan itu dari atas ' Aku harus mendapatkan'mu Uzumaki-kun untuk peerage'ku ' batin Rias

.

.

Sementara itu Sona dan Tsubaki berjalan dalam koridor dalam keheningan hingga Tsubaki angkat bicara " Kaichou, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata laki-laki yang bersama Asuna-san? " tanya Tsubaki pada Sona.

"Ya, sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatnya" Ucap Sona juga mengetahui akan hal itu tapi dia lupa siapa " Sudah'lah ayo kita melanjutkan tugas kita " lanjut Sona.

.

.

 **Konoha No Sato**

.

Terlihat di sebuah Desa yang cukup luas dengan lampu menghiasi Desa itu karena langit tengah gelap atau malam terlihat di atas langit terbang sosok Iblis bertubuh tinggi tengah terbang dan memandang Desa itu dengan seringai'nya.

" Jadi ini Tempat Gaki itu tinggal, sudah lama aku ingin membalaskkan dendam'ku kepadanya dan sekarang. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal " ucap Sosok itu sambil mengangkat tangan'nya ke atas.

Setelah itu di atas'nya muncul sebuah tombak Cahaya berukuran rakasasa hampir melebihi desa itu.

.

 **Myobokuzan No Sato**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang indah terdapat katak kecil berwarna hijau memiliki jenggot sekarang tengah bertapa di tempatnya, setelah itu dia tersentak begitu merasakan firasat buruk terjadi di konoha, Katak itu'pun pergi ke Desa itu dengan Keahlian'nya.

.

 **Konoha No Sato**

.

Terlihat di balik semak-semak muncul'lah katak berjenggot tadi dan seketika dirinya Melebarkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang ada di atas desa Konoha.

" Nama'ku Kokabiel, aku akan menghancurkan kalian dengan ini, para manusia rendahan " ucap Sosok bernama Kokabiel bergema sambil melesatkan Tombak raksasanya ke arah Desa yang ada di bawah itu.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tombak Raksasa itupun berbenturan dengan tanah dan menghancurkan Desa itu hingga rata tak tersisa, Katak berjenggot yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya melihat desa yang dia anggap rumah hancur menjadi abu.

" Khuhuhu dengan begini, tinggal menunggu reaksi'nya saja " gumam Kokabiel sambil menghilang dari sana setelah muncul lubang Hitam di atasnya dan menghisap'nya. Sementara sang Katak hanya bisa meninju tanah di bawahnya sedih.

" seandai'nya kau ada disini " gumam Katak itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Naruto-chan "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Other place.**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat terdapat Gua berukuran besar dengan bentuk seperti tengokorak terdapa 12 orang yang sepertinya pengembara datang ke gua itu, salah satu dari merekapun memasuki Gua itu.

Setelah memasuki Gua itu hingga kedalam dengan bantuan obor yang ada pada gua, Orang itupun menemukan sebuah penjara besar dengan didalamnya ada sebuah peti.

Orang itupun mencoba membuka gerbang itu tapi gerbang itu di kekang dengan kuat, pada saat memegang penjara itu, tangannyapu terkena sengatan kecil hingga mengeluarkan darah, darah itupun menepel pada penjara itu.

 **Kriieeeet!**

Dan tanpa diduga Penjara itupun terbuka dengan sendirinya, orang itupun mendekati peti itu dan dia kembali berpikir apakah dengan menempelkan darahnya maka peti itu akan terbuka, orang itupun menempelkan darah yang ada di tangannya ke peti.

Setelah itu Orang itupun membuka peti itu dan ternyata berhasil, namun apa yang ada di dalam peti itu bukanlah emas ataupun barang berharga melainkan berisi sebuah buku besar berwarna Hitam dengan aura Hitam keunguan pekat mengelilingi buku itu dengan rantai mengikat Buku itu.

Pada saat mengambil buku itu secara tidak sengaja tangannya yang berisi darah itupun mengenai rantai yang mengikat buku itu.

 **Pyaaaaaaar!**

Rantai itupun hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, karena penasara orang itupun membuka buku itu.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah membuka buku itu terjadi ledakan lumayan besar terjadi pada buku itu, dan buku itu mengeluarkan bayangan hitam sebanyak dua belas berbentuk monster, 12 makhluk itupun menatap orang yang membuka buku itu.

 **[" Apa kau yang telah membuka buku itu "]** tanya sosok bayangan berbentuk Rubah kepada Orang yang membuka buku itu dengan suara menakutkannya.

" H-Ha'i " jawab orang itu ketakutan.

 **[" kalau begitu biarkan kami memberikan hadiah yang sangat menarik untukmu "]** ucap Sosok itu

 **Wuuuuuush!**

 **" AAAAAARRRRRKKKKHHH! "** teriak Orang itu karena 12 bayangan itu merebut tubuhnya secara kasar.

.

 **Diluar Gua.**

 **" AAAAAARRRRRKKKKHHH! "**

Teman- teman Pengembara yang mendengar suara teman mereka berteriakpun ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi pada teman mereka.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Lalu dari dalam gua itu keluar 11 rantai lansung melesat ke arah para pengembara itu.

 **Jrak! Jrak! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah mendapatkan kesebelas pengembara itu Rantai itupun membawa kesebelas pengembara itu ke dalam gua dengan kasar sementara kesebelas pengembara itu hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan.

 **" Khuhuhuhu sekarang waktunya masa kegelapan bangkit, aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi Yasaka Hime, HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! "** ucap suara di dalam gua, dengan tawa menyeramkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Pada akhirnya sang Sosok terungkap dan dia adalah Kokabiel.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini? Aku tidak peduli~**

 **Baiklah sekarang sepertinya Hinata memiliki saingan untuk cinta.. Hoho.. Kan tidak seru jika tidak persaingan cinta, Ya walaupun saya tidak bisa buat-buat romantis.**

 **Hmm baiklah saya akan menjawab satu Review yang menurutku terlalu Flame.**

 **Guest : Ke Sd? Ngapain! Elo buat pribahasa itu aja gue gak bakal ngerti maksudnya apa! Elo nyuruh gue balik ke SD buat apa! Emang elo mak gue!**

 **Hah~ Yare-Yare sepertinya emosi lagi, ya beginilah jika saya marah pasti blak-blakan. Well memang saya tidak begitu pribahasa yang anda buat tapi sepertinya saya sedikit mengerti pribahasa itu.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 6 selesai dan kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter 7. Baiklah kalau begitu saya Dedek undur diri**

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter sebelum'nya :_

 _._

 _ **Diluar Gua.**_

 _ **" AAAAAARRRRRKKKKHHH! "**_

 _Teman- teman Pengembara yang mendengar suara teman mereka berteriakpun ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi pada teman mereka._

 _ **Sring! Sring!**_

 _Lalu dari dalam gua itu keluar 11 rantai lansung melesat ke arah para pengembara itu._

 _ **Jrak! Jrak! Sring! Sring!**_

 _Setelah mendapatkan kesebelas pengembara itu Rantai itupun membawa kesebelas pengembara itu ke dalam gua dengan kasar sementara kesebelas pengembara itu hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan._

 _ **" Khuhuhuhu sekarang waktunya masa kegelapan bangkit, aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi Yasaka Hime, HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! "**_ _ucap suara di dalam gua, dengan tawa menyeramkannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana saya kembali dengan cerita geje ini!**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan tentang kekuatan Naruto, disini Naruto Sudah memiliki Sharingan dan Rinenggan ini hampir mirip dengan kekuatan yang ada di Power Of Kami Shinobi tapi ini bukan Sequel, Senjata dan juga jurus-jurusnya aku juga ambil dari Fanfic saya.**

 **Untuk apa Kokabiel membalaskan dendam'nya. Pada saat pertarung Naruto bersama ketiga Fraksi pada saat kedatangan mereka, Kokabiel sempat juga melawan Naruto namun Kokabiel kalah dengan sangat mudah'nya dan itu membuat Kokabiel tidak terima. Maka dari itu dia mencari tempat Naruto berasal dan menghancurkan'nya untuk membalaskan kekalahan'nya.**

 **Howaa! #Merinding, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Hitagi dalam Anime Bakemonogatari menakutkan atau bisa di bilang sangat mengerikan, namun di sini saya akan coba membuatnya tidak terlalu mudah marah terhadap Naruto jika saya bisa.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu ayo kita mulai membaca**

 **.**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng yang diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shaphire'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan judul The Protect )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pedang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah yang terdiri dari Asia, Miyuki, Hitagi, Tomori, Hinata, Asuna dan Ayumi )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage di lorong sekolah )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto beserta Peerage'nya terus berlari kedepan di Rumput yang luas dengan Naruto yang memegang pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Declaration of love Asuna**

.

 **Minggu, 8 Nov 20xx**

 **10.00 AM**

 **Traning Ground**

.

Terlihat Di Traning Ground Yang luas terlihat Naruto tengah terbaring di pangkuan Hinata karena habis berlatih dari jam 5 pagi. Dan jika kalian bertanya latihan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Naruto berlatih Sage Mode, Mode Kyubi Rikudo, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken dan lain-lain'nya dan Hasilnya Traning Ground yang luasnya bisa seAfrika itu terdapat banyak Kawah dari ukuran Kecil, Sedang hingga besar. Bahkan Ayumi yang sedari tadi melihat latihan Kakaknya hanya terbengong dengan mulut terbuka hingga sekarang layaknya patung.

Namun untuk Hinata, dirinya Sweatdrop melihat Hasil Latihan Naruto yang dia cap ' M-E-N-G-E-R-I-K-A-N '. " sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan Naru-kun " ucap Hinata sambil mengelus rambut Naruto

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah Hehehe " balas Naruto sambil cengegesan.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak begitu merasakan sebuah firasat yang sangat buruk, Naruto'pun bangun dari terbaringnya dan itu membuat Hinata dan Ayumi yang baru sadar melihat Naruto binggung.

 **[" Naruto aku merasakan firasat buruk terjadi di dunia kita "]** ucap Kurama juga merasakan'nya.

" iya " balas Naruto sambil memejam'kan matanya, ' benar juga, aku belum mencoba Kuchiyose No Jutsu, aku akan mencoba mengkuchiyose Fukasaku-sensei, mungkin dia bisa memberitahu'ku tentang ini ' batin Naruto membuka matanya dan merapal segelnya.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentak'kan tangan'nya di tanah.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di depan Naruto dan memperlihatkan seekor katak kecil berwarna Hijau dengan jenggot di dagu'nya.

" Na-Naruto-chan " gagap Katak itu.

" Lama tidak bertemu Fukasaku-Jiji " balas Naruto.

" E-Eh! Ka-katak bi-bisa berbicara! " teriak Ayumi sambil menunjuk-nujuk katak yang tak lain Fukasaku.

" Ja-Jadi kau masih Hidup " gagap Fukasaku

" err, sebenarnya aku memang mati tapi aku di berikan kesempatan kedua di dunia ini " ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

" Na-Naruto-chan Desa Konoha te-telah... " jeda Fukasaku sambil menunduk dan itu membuat semua binggung

" Hancur menjadi abu "

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto dan Hinata tersentak mendengar hal itu.

" Apa maksud jiji? " tanya Naruto.

Fukasaku'pun menceritakan bagaimana Konoha bisa hancur dan memberi tahu'kan tentang Kokabiel yang menghancurkan Konoha.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto sambil menunduk " Kokabiel " geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan'nya, sementara Hinata menangis diam tapi di dalam Hatinya dia akan membunuh Kokabiel.

 **Boft!**

Tiba-tiba Fukasaku menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang berusaha menahan emosi mereka sementara Ayumi yang sembunyi di belakang pohon karena ketakutan.

" Ni-Nii-chan, Ne-Nee-chan " panggil Ayumi ketakutan, Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar itu'pun tersadar, mereka'pun menurunkan emosi mereka dan menatap Ayumi lembut.

" Gomen Ayumi-chan " ucap Naruto meminta maaf sambil menunduk tidak berani melihat wajah adik'nya

 **Grep!**

Namun Ayumi berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat, Hinata'pun juga mendekati Naruto dan menangis di pundak Naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menenangkan mereka

' Kokabiel aku akan membunuh'mu aku berjanji ' batin Naruto sambil mengaktifkan mata mengerikan miliknya yang telah lama tertidur dari kuburnya.

.

 **15.00 PM**

 **Halaman belakang**

.

Sekarang terlihat di halaman belakang kediaman Naruto, terdapat Naruto yang tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah sambil melihat Hinata dan Ayumi yang sedang bermain air. Karena bosan, Naruto'pun pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil Gitar miliknya.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun kembali ke tempatnya tadi dan dia melihat Hinata dan Ayumi masih bermain air, setelah itu Naruto'pun memandang Gitarnya lalu dipetiknya senar gitarnya hingga dia memainkan sebuah lagu.

 _ **" Just the thought of another day**_

 _ **How did we end up this way**_

 _ **What did we do wrong?**_

 _ **God**_

Narutopun memainkan Gitarnya sambil menyanyi

 _ **Even though the days go on**_

 _ **So far, so far away from**_

 _ **It seems so close**_

 _ **Always weighing on my shoulder**_

 _ **A time like no other**_

 _ **It all changed on that day**_

 _ **Sadness and so much pain**_

 _ **You can touch the sorrow here**_

 _ **I don't know what to blame**_

 _ **I just watch and watch again**_

 _ **O…**_

 _ **Even though the days go on**_

 _ **So far, so far away from**_

 _ **It seems so close**_

 _ **Even though the days go on**_

 _ **So far, so far away from**_

 _ **It seems so close**_

 _ **What did it leave behind?**_

 _ **What did it take from us and wash away?**_

 _ **It may be long**_

 _ **But with our hearts start a new**_

 _ **And keep it up and not give up**_

 _ **With our heads held high**_

 _ **You have seen hell and made it back again**_

 _ **How to forget? We can't forget**_

 _ **The lives that were lost along the way**_

 _ **And then you realize that wherever you go**_

 _ **There you are**_

 _ **Time won't stop**_

 _ **So we keep moving on**_

 _ **Yesterday's night turns to light**_

 _ **Tomorrow's night returns to light**_

 _ **O… Be the light**_

Narutopun memainkan Gitarnya dengan bagus sampai-sampai dia menutup matanya.

 _ **" Always weighing on my shoulder**_

 _ **time like no other**_

 _ **It all changed on that day**_

 _ **Sadness and so much pain**_

 _ **Anyone can close their eyes**_

 _ **Pretend that nothing is wrong**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **And look for light**_

 _ **O…**_

 _ **What did it leave behind?**_

 _ **What did it take from us and wash away?**_

 _ **It may be long**_

 _ **But with our hearts start a new**_

 _ **And keep it up and not give up**_

 _ **With our heads held high**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah…**_

 _ **You have seen hell and made it back again**_

 _ **How to forget? We can't forget**_

 _ **The lives that were lost along the way**_

 _ **And then you realize that wherever you go**_

 _ **There you are**_

 _ **Time won't stop**_

 _ **So we keep moving on**_

 _ **Yesterday's night turns to light**_

 _ **Tomorrow's night returns to light**_

 _ **O… Be the light "**_

 _ **" Some days just pass by and**_

 _ **Some days are unforgettable**_

 _ **We can't choose the reason why**_

 _ **But we can choose what to do from the day after**_

 _ **So with that hope, with that determination**_

 _ **Let's make tomorrow a brighter and better day "**_ ucap Naruto membaca narasi

 _ **O…**_

 _ **Yeah…**_

 _ **O…**_

 _ **Yeah… Yeah…**_

 _ **Uh Ooo…**_

Narutopun berhenti memainkan Gitarnya dan perlahan membuka matanya dan pada saat itu juga dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan, Narutopun menatap kesamping kiri dan kanannya sudah ada Hinata dan Ayumi yang memberinya tepuk tangan.

" Waha! Sugoi Ne Nii-chan lagu Nii-chan mainkan sungguh enak di dengar " Puji Ayumi sambil tersenyum.

" Hehehe " balas Naruto tertawa senang " Ne Hime sekarang sudah Jam berapa? " tanya Naruto

" Um... Sekarang Jam 15.30 Naru-kun " jawab Hinata sambil memandang Jam yang ada di dalam.

" Jadi sudah waktu'nya ya " gumam Naruto sambil menaruh Gitar'nya di samping dan memakai Jubah Tudung dan Topeng Devilenya tapi wajahnya belum di tutup

" Baiklah sudah waktunya aku bergerak, aku berangkat " ucap Naruto sambil ingin menutup wajah'nya namun di hentikan oleh Tangan Hinata.

 **Cup!**

Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung mencium bibir Naruto cukup lama sementara Naruto hanya terbengong akan hal itu, untuk Ayumi jangan di tanya wajah'nya telah memerah.

" Itu untuk keselamatan'mu Naru-kun " ucap Hinata merona setelah melepaskan Ciuman'nya itu

" Terima kasih, Hime " ucap Naruto terseyum lalu menutup wajah'nya mengunakan topeng tengkorak'nya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Naruto'pun menghilang dengan Hiraishin'nya meninggalkan Hinata dan Ayumi di rumah.

.

 **14.00 PM**

 **Taman**

.

 **Bziiiit!**

Terlihat di sebuah pohon dekat taman terjadi pergerakan karena munculnya Devile atau Naruto dengan Hiraishin di cabang pohon, sebenarnya Naruto telah meletakan segel Hiraishin di sana jadi dirinya bisa cepat sampai sana, dan kenapa Naruto tahu bakal di taman, karena instingnya mengatakan disana.

" Nee, Issei-kun ini adalah hari yang terbaik " ucap gadis berbut hitam yang waktu itu Naruto lihat berjalan di samping Issei, tanpa mereka sadari terlihat Naruto di balik pohon mengawasi pergerakan Gadis itu.

" Iya Sama-sama Yuuma-chan " balas Issei sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan ternyata Gadis itu bernama Yuuma.

 **' Jadi sudah dimulai '** batin Devile sambil menyiapkan kedua pedangnya.

" Issei aku mau meminta sesuatu kepadamu, apa kau mau mengabulkannya? " pinta Yuuma kepada Issei.

" Kalau aku bisa lakukan aku akan melakukannya " jawab Issei yakin.

" Issei apa kau mau mati untukku? "

" Hah! Apa kau bilang? " tanya Issei memastikan.

" Apakah kau mau mati untukku? " tanya Yuuma sekali lagi.

" M-Maaf mungkin aku salah dengar " ucap Issei sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan keras.

" Hahahahaha! " tawa Yuuma keras

 **Blaaaast!**

Tubuh Yuumapun berubah menjadi ( ya kalian pasti taulah ).

" Fufufufu Halo, Issei-kun " sapa Yuuma dengan seringainya.

" Y-Yuuma-Chan " gagap Issei ketakutan.

" Hyoudo Issei, pengguna Sacred Gear " gumam Yuuma.

" Sacred Gear apa! D-dan siapa kau! " ucap Issei tidak mengerti.

" Namaku Raynare, aku adalah Malaikat jatuh, jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal Issei-kun " jelas Yuuma yang memiliki Nama Raynare sambil membuat Light Spear.

 **Wush!**

 **Jraaaaaash!**

Tombak itu'pun mengenai dada Issei, sementara Issei diam membatu dengan mulut menganga.

" Cough! " batuk Issei mengeluarkan darah segar ' Mu-Mungki i-ini.. A-ak-akhir bagiku ' batin Issei lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

" Hihihihahahahaha " tawa Raynare senang " menyenangkan sekali " gumamnya setelah selesai tertawa.

 **Bziiiit!**

 **" Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu Da-tenshi "** ucap Devile muncul di belakang Raynare secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Raynare melebarkan matanya.

 **Duak! Blaar!**

Devile'pun menendang Raynare kebawah hingga membuat Raynare menabrak air pancur yang ada di taman hingga hancur.

 **Tap!**

Devile mendatar tidak jauh dari Raynare, terlihat dari lubang topeng itu terlihat mata biru menyala dalam kegelapan menatap Raynare tajam.

" Uggghhh! Siapa kau Hah! " teriak Raynare bangun tempatnya menabrak dan menatap Devile tajam.

 **" Siapa aku itu tidak penting "** jawab Devile sambil menyabut kedua pedangnya dan memutar-mutarnya.

" Heh! Hanya manusia rendahan... Tapi tidak masalah bukan kalau kau'ku bunuh? " ucap Raynare merendahkan Devile dan menyeringai begitu dia melihat boneka di depan'nya, Raynare'pun membuat Light Spearnya dan siap untuk membunuh Devile.

 **" Coba saja kalau kau bisa Gagak betina "** jawab Devile sambil mengejek Raynare.

" Grrrr, matilah kau! " teriak Raynare geram lalu melempar Light Spearnya ke arah Devile.

 **Pyaaaaaar!**

Light Spear Raynare'pun hancur menjafi serpihan cahaya begitu Devile menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Light Spear itu.

" Ti-Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana manusia seperti'mu bisa menghancurkan Light Spear'ku " ucap Raynare tidak percaya.

 **" Itu Bisa saja, Baka "** balas Devile sambil menyiapkan posisi bertarung'nya **" Ne, apa kau takut melawan diriku? "** tanya Devile mengejek.

" Grrrr, aku tidak takut dengan'mu! " balas Raynare sambil membuat banyak Light Spear

 **" Heh! Gampang emosi "** gumam Devile menyeringai.

 **Pyaar! Pyaar! Pyaar!**

Devile'pun menebas-nebas pedang'nya dan menghancurkan Light Spear Raynare dengan mudah'nya, sementara Raynare terus melempar Light Spearnya ke arah Devile.

 **Jrash!**

 **Wush!**

Namun satu Light Spear berhasil melukai Devile pada bahu kiri Devile, Devile yang terkena'pun melompat menjaga jarak sedikit.

" Hahahaha ada apa Manusia rendahan apakah sakit? " tanya Raynare sambil tertawa. Devile yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Devile yang tadinya berlutut kembali berdiri dengan tegap hal itu membuat Raynare menyerigai.

" Ho, masih kuat ya " gumam Raynare.

 **' akan lebih baik aku menyelesai'kan'nya saja dengan satu Genjutsu '** batin Devile.

 **Syut!**

Secara tiba-tiba Devile melempar sebuah Kunai ke arah Raynare, Raynare yang melihat serangan itu tersenyum mengejek.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

Namun secara tiba-tiba Devile menghilang dari tempatnya dan sudah berada di depan Raynare, Raynare yang melihat kecepatan Devile terkejut bukan main.

' Ce-Cepat sekali ' batin Raynare.

" **Sharingan** " gumam Devile sambil melihat mata Raynare dengan Mata merah berisi tiga Tomoe berputar pelan.

 **Deg!**

.

.

 **Dunia Genjutsu**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang gelap terdapat Raynare tengah terikat di sebuah tiang berbentuk ' T ' Raynare yang melihat dimana sekarang terlihat panik untuk keluar dari sana.

 **" Disini Aku adalah Dewa, kau akan merasakan Rasa Sakit dari dalam maupun luar dan kau juga harus menyiapkan mentalmu "** ucap Devile didepan Raynare lalu menghilang kembali.

 **" Waktu Hukuman'mu 1 Menit di dunia Nyata sama dengan 100 jam di Sini "** ucap Devile dalam berukuran raksasa di depan Raynare.

 **Ctik!**

 **" Selamat menikmati "** ucap Devile kembali menghilang.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari atas Raynare muncul banyak Meteor berukuran raksasa jatuh ke arahnya, bukan hanya meteor tapi ada pedang api, ratusan panah dan lain-lain'nya jatuh ke arahnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

.

 **Dunia Nyata**

.

" Agghhrrr " gumam Raynare dengan tubuh membatu dan terlihat matanya tengah melotot ke atas dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Devile yang melihat tugas'nya sudah memasukan Raynare ke dalam Genjutsu langsung mendekati tubuh Raynare dan menyiapkan tekniknya untuk merubah Raynare.

" Dengan begini tidak ada pertumpahan darah " ucap Devile sambil menyentuh pipi Raynare.

 **" Koto Atmasukami "** gumam Devile.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Raynare tersentak lalu Raynare pingsan di pelukan Devile.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" tidakku sangka bahwa Raynare dengan mudah di kalahkan " ucap seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah Devile, sementara Devile menatap orang itu dengan mata merahnya dengan pandangan intimidasi.

" Heh! Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu dulu disini Manusia " ucap orang itu.

 **" Hn, Siapa Kau? "** tanya Devile tapi Devile sebenarnya sudah mengetahui siapa sosok di depan'nya.

" Namaku Dohnassek, tujuanku adalah untuk melenyapkanmu " jelas Dohnassek sambil menatap tajam sosok Devile.

 **" Maaf saja aku lagi bosan bertarung melawan'mu jadi aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat "** ucap Devile menghadap Dohnassek lalu merapal beberapa segel.

" Heh! Manusia rendahan seperti'mu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan'ku " ucap Dohnassek sambil membuat Light Spear.

 **" Aku pegang kata-kata'mu "** balas Devile menyelesaikan segelnya, **" Doton : Ryuuheki No Jutsu "** ucap Devile.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Lalu dari bawah Devile keluar lima Naga tanah bebentuk sedang dengan kulit berduri terbuat dari tanah menatap Dohnassek tajam layaknya mangsa menembukan makanan.

Sementara Dohnassek bergetar melihat kelima Naga itu, perlahan Dohnassek berjalan mundur dengan kaki gemetar, Namun pada saat Dia mundur, kelima Naga itu mengikuti'nya dengan pelan.

 **Klak!**

Devile'pun mengangkat topeng'nya sedikit sebatas mulutnya, lalu kembali merapal segel'nya **" Maju! "** perintah Devile.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Kelima Naga itu'pun bergerak dengan sangat cepat ke arah Dohnassek, sementara Dohnassek berusaha lari namun kelima Naga itu telah melilit tubuhnya dengan sangat kencang hingga dirinya susah bernafas.

 **" Ucapkan selamat tinggal "** ucap Devile sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam **" Katon : Goukka Mekyakku! "** ucap Naruto sambil menyemburkan Api berskala besarnya ke arah Dohnassek, Sementara Dohnassek hanya pasrah.

 **Wuuuuuussshhh!**

Api itupun membakar Dohnassek hingga menjadi abu sementara kelima Naga tanah itu masih berdiri kokoh pada saat terkena api, setelah api mereda, terlihat kelima Naga yang melilit Dohnassek telah menjadi hitam dan tubuh Dohnassek sudah tidak ada di sana.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Kelima Naga itu'pun hancur menjadi abu setelah itu, setelah itu Devile membalik'kan badan'nya dan mengendong Raynare membaringkan'nya di samping Issei. Setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di belakang Devile. Devile yang menyadari itu hanya diam.

" tunggu siapa kau? " tanya Rias kepada Devile.

 **" Kau pasti juga sudah tahu bukan? Gremory-san "** ucap Devile sambil membalik'kan badan'nya menghadap Rias.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Rias

 **" Kau lihat sendiri, aku berusaha menyelamatkan pemuda ini tapi tidak sempat, dan perempuan ini, aku ingin merubah takdirnya "** ucap Devile sambil memegang topeng'nya tapi lubang kedua mata topengnya tidak tertutup dan memperlihatkan Sharingan'nya.

' Ma-mata macam apa itu ' batin Rias.

 **" Aku tahu kau datang kesini ingin menolong Hyoudo-san tapi kau terlambat. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau akan merenkarnasikan pemuda ini menjadi iblis, jika begitu maka renkarnasikan perempuan itu juga "** ucap Devile tersenyum begitu melihat reaksi Rias yang terkejut **" Akan aku jelaskan kenapa aku ingin kau merenkarnasikan'nya. Karena aku tidak ingin pemuda itu menderita ketika kehilangan cinta'nya "** jelas Devile sambil membalik'kan badan'nya berniat pergi.

" Tunggu! " cegat Rias dan itu berhasil membuat Devile berhenti ' setidak'nya aku harus mencoba'nya ' batin Rias.

 **" Jika kau ingin menjadikan'ku peerage'mu maka lebih baik kau urung'kan "** ucap Devile dan itu membuat Rias terkejut karena Devile tahu maunya **" karena jika itu terjadi maka aku tidak segan-segan melukai'mu walau'pun kau adik dari Maou Lucifer "** lanjut Devile sambil menatap Rias dengan mangenkyou Sharingan'nya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Devile'pun menghilang dengan Hiraishin'nya meninggal'kan Rias sendirian " Hah~ ternyata tidak mudah membujuk Orang seperti Devile-san, tapi dari mana di tahu aku adik dari Maou iblis " gumam Rias kecewa dan penasaran. Setelah itu Rias'pun mulai merenkarnasikan Issei menjadi iblis dengan bidak 4 pion dan Raynare 2 pion, Lalu Rias'pun memindahkan Issei dan Raynare kerumah Issei sementara Rias kembali ke tempat'nya.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

.

 **Senin, 9 Nov 20xx**

 **05.30 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Seperti biasa kegiatan di Rumah Naruto dan Hinata berjalan seperti biasa, untuk para Chi Bunshin, mereka telah berangkat pagi sekali karena sebuah panggilan di tempat kerja

Maklum, karena mereka adalah Staff terpenting di Cafe mereka bekerja. Soal kekuatan Hinata untuk Sihir Es'nya sudah agak mending setelah Dua tahun berlatih bersama Naruto pada saat mereka sampai di dunai ini, namun Hinata jarang menggunakan kekuatan yang di berikan oleh Shinigami karena baginya kekuatan sendirinya'lah yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kuat.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto, Naruto masih memiliki ke kuatan Rikudo dan lima element, namun dalam kekutan Naruto mendominasi Element Api dan Angin.

Kembali ke cerita, sekarang terlihat di ruang makan, seperti biasa Ayumi dan Hinata yang memasak dan Naruto yang memakan, ya seperti itulah perumpamaan'nya.

" Ne Naru-kun bagaimana kemarin? " tanya Hinata, sebenarnya Hinata juga memiliki tugas, tapi semenjak ada Ayumi, jadi Hinata Cuti untuk menjaga adik angkat kekasih'nya itu.

" Un, aku sudah menyelesai'kan'nya. Sekarang aku tinggal memasuki tahap terakhir " jawab Naruto setelah selesai memakan makanan yang di buat oleh Ayumi dan Hinata.

" Nii-Chan, kalian sedang membicarakan apa? " tanya Ayumi penasaran.

" Um? Oh ini hanya masalah tugas Nii-chan yang kemarin " jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah adik'nya " Ne, Ayo kita berangkat nanti kita terlambat " ucap Naruto di ikuti oleh Hinata dan Ayumi

.

 **Kediaman Issei**

.

Terlihat di sebuah kasur terdapat dua orang berbeda gender tengah tertidur atau bisa di bilang pingsan.

" Eghhh " setelah itu orang yang bergender laki-laki'pun bangun dari pingsan'nya, pemuda itu'pun mengerjap'kan matanya berkali-kali, pemuda itu'pun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya hingga tangan'nya tidak sengaja memegang sesuatu yang kenyal.

" Ahh~ "

Pemuda itu'pun melebarkan matanya lalu di toleh'nya ke samping terlihat seorang perempuan tertidur di sampingnya dengan tubuh polos tampa baju atau apa'pun dan tangan pemuda itu ternyata menyentuh Dada perempuan itu.

 **Crooot!**

" Wa-aa-aa! Yu-Yu-Yu-Yuuma-chan! " pekik Pemuda itu ketika menyadari siapa yang tidur di sampingnya dan terlihat hidung pemua itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

" Eghhh~ " lenguh sang perempuan atau Yuuma bangun dari pingsan'nya begitu dia mendengar terikan dari pemuda yang tak lain adalah Hyoudo Issei, perempuan itu'pun bangun dari pingsan'nya dan melihat ke arah Issei.

" Hooaam~ Ohayo Issei-kun " sapa Yuuma atau Raynare.

" Yu-Yuuma-chan kenapa kau ada disini? dan kenapa kau be-bertelanjang? " ucap tanya Issei dengan muka memerah.

 **Kriiieeet**

Pintu kamar itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihat'kan Gadis berambut merah dan memiliki mata berwarna Green-blue

" Ri-Rias-Senpai! " pekik Issei ketika melihat primadona dari sekolah datang kerumah'nya.

" Halo Issei-kun, Raynare-chan " sapa Rias

" Halo " balas Raynare ramah

" E-Eh? Raynare? " tanya Issei bingung.

" Hah~ baiklah lebih baik aku jelaskan masalah ini disini " gumam Rias menghela nafas.

Rias'pun mulai menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam dengan berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa Raynare menolong Issei dari kecelakaan dan itu membuat Issei hanya mengangguk-ngangguk untuk Raynare dia hanya dia sesekali memiringkan kepala'nya tanda binggung memang dia pernah melakukan itu. Dan juga Rias langsung menjelaskan tentang identitas Issei yang sekarang menjadi iblis dan begitu juga Raynare, awalnya Issei tidak percaya namun karena sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi.

Untuk Rias dia hanya menatap Raynare penasaran hingga dia sadar bahwa Raynare sepertinya kehilangan ingatan akibat dari Orang atau Sosok bernama Devile itu.

' seperti'nya Devile-san telah menghilang'kan ingatan Raynare hingga dia tidak bisa mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah iblis atau harus aku bilang setengah iblis dan setengah manusi. Ternyata kemampuan Devile-san bukan main-main ' batin Rias. Setelah itu Rias'pun menyuruh Issei dan Raynare mandi karena mereka akan bersekolah, dan ternyata Rias telah memasukan Raynare ke sekolah.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **07.15 AM**

 **Kouh Gakuen ( Claas XI-B )**

.

Terlihat sekarang di kelas Naruto dan Hinata tempati, terlihat di bangku Naruto, terdapat sekarang Naruto tengah mengambar sesuatu di sebuah kertas manila yang di beli tadi, sekarang terlihat di gambar itu terdapat rancangan berbentuk jam namun jam itu tidak bulat melainkan berbentuk persegi, setelah itu Naruto'pun menambah'kan rancangan-rancangan yang dia ketahui ketika dirinya berada di dunia ini.

Selama dua tahun, Naruto mengirim 100 bunshin'nya untuk menyelidiki tentang Dunia ini dan Naruto menemukan hal-hal menarik di dunia yang dia tempati.

" Yosh, sekarang tinggal menyuruh Pak tua itu saja " gumam Naruto sambil mengulung kertas di depan'nya dan memasukan'nya ke dalam tas

 **Kreeeet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihat'kan Issei yang tengah senyum-senyum tak jelas. Naruto yang mengetahui senyuman itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala'nya, setelah Issei duduk di bangku'nya Naruto'pun menghampiri Issei

" Ohayo, Hyoudo-san " sapa Naruto, Issei yang mendengar itu'pun tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Ah, Ohayo Uzumaki-san " sapa Issei ramah.

" Ne, boleh'kah aku berkenalan dengan'mu? " tanya Naruto sambil mengambil satu kursi dan duduk di samping Issei.

" Un tentu " jawab Issei tersenyum

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangan'nya

" Namaku Hyoudo Issei, salam kenal Uzumaki-san " balas Issei menjabat tangan Issei.

" Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama marga'ku, panggil saja aku dengan nama kecil'ku " ucap Naruto kepada Issei karena dirinya tidak menyukai ke formal'lan.

" kalau begitu kau juga jangan memanggil'ku dengan marga'ku " balas Issei

" Baiklah " balas Naruto " Ne, Issei kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri tadi? " tanya Naruto.

" Hehehe soal itu, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh surga dunia " ucap Issei dengan senyum mesum'nya

" Surga Dunia? " tanya Naruto ' Pasti itu adalah ' itu ' dari perempuan yang aku tolong kemarin ' tebak Naruto

" Hohoho masa kau tidak mengetahui'nya, semua laki-laki tahu apa itu surga dunia? " ucap Issei sambil merangkul leher Naruto.

" em? Memang'nya apa? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang di buat polos

" Hehe surga dunia itu adalah tubuh Wanita yang tanpa sehelai benang atau apa'pun dan aku menyentuh Oppai dari kekasih'ku! " teriak Issei semangat tidak sadar bahwa semua bisa mendengar itu karena semua ada di kelas kecuali sang guru.

' Hah~ sesuai dugaan'ku ' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

" hey dengar, katanya orang mesum itu menyentuh oppai kekasih'nya "

" Dan apa Naruto-kun juga akan begitu mengingat Naruto-kun baru saja berteman dengan salah satu Trio mesum disini "

" Kyaa! Jika itu terjadi maka akan aku biarkan Naruto-kun menyentuh dada'ku sepuasnya! "

" Kyaa! Aku juga mau! "

" aku juga mau! "

Sementara itu Issei yang mendengar ejekan tadi langsung terpuruk dan merutuki mulutnya, sementara Naruto menatap honor kepada para gadis yang sepertinya juga tertular mesum.

 **Kreeet**

Pintu itu kelas itu'pun kembali terbuka dan memperlihat'kan sang Sensei, semua'nya'pun kembali kebangku mereka, sementara sang Sensei menatap binggung dua murid'nya yang sepertinya aneh itu.

" Uzumaki-san, Hyoudo-san kalian kenapa? " tanya sang Sensei.

" Tidak Sensei hanya masalah pribadi " balas Issei dan Naruto kompak.

" Baiklah sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, Raynare-san silahkan masuk "

Lalu dari pintu masuklah gadis berambut Hitam dengan mata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya masuk ke kelas, Issei yang melihat itu tersenyum mesum sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika Gadis yang dia tolong sekelas dengan'nya dan Issei jadi dia bisa mengorek sedikit info tentang bos'nya.

" baiklah perkenalkan diri'mu "

" Perkenal'kan namaku Raynare, dan aku tinggal bersama Issei-kun, salam kenal " ucap Raynare memperkenal'kan diri'nya

" NANI! " teriak semua disana kecuali Naruto, Hinata dan Sang Guru, semua'nya'pun menoleh ke arah Issei kecuali tiga orang tadi ke arah Issei dengan aura membunuh yang dilayang'kan ke

 **Gleeek!**

Sementara Issei hanya meneguk ludah'nya karena hal itu

" Sudah! Sekarang Raynare-san silah'kan kau duduk di belakang Senjiku, Senjiku-san tolong angkat tangan'mu "

 **Sreet**

" Hah~ baiklah sekarang pergilah ke bangkumu" setelah itu Raynare'pun pergi kebangku'nya tak lupa sambil menyapa Issei " kalau begitu sekarang kita mulai pelajaran'nya " ucap Sang sensei dan memulai pelajaran'nya.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **10.30 AM**

 **Breaktime**

.

Seperti biasa Naruto, Hinata, Asuna dan Ayumi, berada di tempat mereka biasa istirahat, dan seperti biasa, Asuna dan Hinata saling menyuapi Naruto dengan bekal buatan mereka, dan juga mereka tak pernah lupa saling menatap tajam, dan hal itu membuat Ayumi duduk di belakang Naruto sambil memakan bekal'nya. Sementara Naruto sesekali dirinya memetik senar-senar gitar yang dia bawa dari rumah'nya untuk hiburan jika bosan di sekolah.

Dan begitu juga Rias, dia tidak pernah melewatkan untuk memata-matai Naruto, setelah kejadian di pabrik waktu itu, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan informasi dari Usagi sang Topeng Kelinci dan itu membuat'nya binggung.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto tengah mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya karena suapan Hinata dan Asuna, lalu matanya secara tidak sengaja kembali melihat Issei kembali mengintip para Club Kendo yang sedang berganti baju hal itu membuat Naruto hanya menatap bosan Issei.

Lalu matanya menatap Asuna dan Hinata yang masih saling melempar Glager mereka kepada rival mereka.

' Hah~ mereka ini kenapa sih ' batin Naruto binggung.

" Hey, kalian berdua hentikan hal itu, atau aku akan pergi, kalian itu seperti istri yang memperebutkan Suami tahu " oceh Naruto, dan tentu saja Sekarang Hinata dan Asuna mulai memerah wajah'nya begitu mendengar kata istri

" Lebih baik aku memainkan lagu saja dari pada bosan seperti ini " gumam Naruto sambil memainkan gitar'nya.

" Hm? Lagu? Naruto-kun bisa menyanyi? " tanya Asuna kepada Naruto.

" Uwooh! Makan bekal sambil mendengar lagu Nii-chan! Ayu senang sekali! " ucap Ayumi sambil menatap Naruto membinar dengan love-love, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh, lalu Naruto'pun mulai memainkan lagu'nya.

 _ **" Aikawarazu ano koro ni hanashita**_

 _ **Yume wo boku wa oi tsuzukete ru yo**_

 _ **Mou kotoshi kara isogashiku naru yona ?**_

 _ **Demo kawarazu kono basho wa aru kara**_

Naruto'pun mulai memainkan lagunya dan entah kenapa angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan lembut dan menerbang'kan daun-daun yang ada di pohon, Asuna, Hinata, Ayumi dan Rias terpaku begitu mendengar nyanyian Naruto namun setelah itu mereka'pun mengikuti irama lagu Naruto

 _ **" So everybody - ever be buddies**_

 _ **Days we grew up are days we will treasure(show)**_

 _ **Everybody show is begining curtain has risen**_

 _ **Make your own storyline**_

 _ **Dream as if you will live forever**_

 _ **And live as if you'll die today**_

 _ **Fuzake ai tawaimonai**_

 _ **Kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa**_

 _ **Nakiwarai nagusame ai**_

 _ **So owaranai uta ima utau yo**_

 _ **Dream as if you will live forever**_

 _ **And live as if you'll die today**_

 _ **Waru-sa ya baka mo shita ne yoku okorareta ne**_

 _ **Tada tanoshikute sonna hibi ga zutto**_

 _ **Tsuzuku to omotteta**_

 _ **Kedo kizukeba otona ni nattete**_

 _ **Sore to tomoni yume mo dekaku natte itte**_

 _ **Sorezore ga eranda michi e**_

 _ **We have to carry on**_

 _ **Our lives are going on**_

 _ **Demo kawarazu ano bashou wa aru kara**_

 _ **So everybody - ever be buddies**_

 _ **Days we grew up are days We will treasure(show)**_

 _ **Everybody show is begining curtain has risen**_

 _ **Make your own storyline**_

 _ **Dream as if you will live forever**_

 _ **And live as if you'll die today**_

 _ **Fuzake ai tawaimonai**_

 _ **Kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa**_

 _ **Nakiwarai nagusame ai**_

 _ **So owaranai uta ima utau yo**_

 _ **Dream as if you will live forever**_

 _ **And live as if you'll die today**_

 _ **We all, we all**_

 _ **Have unforgettable and precious treasure**_

 _ **It lost forever, it's lost forever**_

 _ **Toki ga tachi oite itte mo**_

 _ **Kakegae no nai takaromo no wa**_

 _ **Me ni mienu katachi janai**_

 _ **Taisetsuna memory**_

 _ **Kore kara saki mo zutto isshou zutto...**_

 _ **So everybody - ever be buddies**_

 _ **Days we grew up are days we will treasure(show)**_

 _ **Everybody show is begining curtain has risen**_

 _ **Make your own storyline**_

 _ **Dream as if you will live forever**_

 _ **And live as if you'll die today**_

 _ **Fuzake ai tawaimonai**_

 _ **Kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa**_

 _ **Nakiwarai nagusame ai**_

 _ **So owaranai uta ima utau yo**_

 _ **Dream (Oh yeah) as if you will live forever (Will live forever)**_

 _ **And live as if you'll die today**_

 _ **Uuuu...**_

 **Treeeng~**

Naruto'pun membuka matanya yang sempat di tutup untuk meresap ke dalam lagu setelah itu Angin yang tadi'nya berhembus'pun berhenti bersamaan setelah lagu itu berhenti.

Asuna, Hinata dan Ayumi yang juga sempat menutup matanya karena mereka menikmati hembusan angin'pun membuka mata mereka dan melihat Naruto yang sekarang tengah membaringkan badan'nya.

Sementara Rias dia hanya terpaku begitu mendengar lagu yang di mainkan Oleh Naruto ' aku tidak menyangka bahwa Uzumaki-san bisa memainkan lagu sebagus itu ' batin Rias.

" Waah! Naruto-kun lagu yang kau mainkan bagus sekali " puji Asuna dengan wajah merona " Bahkan alam juga menikmati lagu'mu " lanjut Asuna sambil melihat daun-daun yang masih memutari mereka.

" Haha kau ada saja Asuna-san " balas Naruto sambil bangun dari tidurnya lalu menangkap satu daun di hadapan'nya " Aku hanya mengikuti perasaan'ku " lanjut Naruto

" Perasaan'mu? " tanya Asuna

" Um, perasaan yang tenang seperti air yang tenang " jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan daun di tangan'nya membiarkan Daun itu mengikuti teman-teman'nya yang sudah terbang jauh.

" Ne, Ayo sudah saat'nya kita masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi pasti sudah masuk " ucap Naruto bangun dari duduk'nya dan membawa gitar'nya, sementara Asuna, Hinata dan Ayumi hanya bisa mengikuti.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto, Hinata dan Asuna berjalan di koridor dalam keheningan tidak ada yang memulai pembicara sampai.

 **Bruk!**

Secara tidak sengaja seorang gadis menabrak tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, Naruto, Hinata dan Asuna'pun menoleh ke arah sang Gadis dan mereka melihat seorang Gadis berambut Hitam dengan mata violet tengah duduk di lantai akibat dirinya terjatuh pada saat dirinya menabrak Naruto.

" Akeno-Senpai " ucap Asuna mengenal gadis itu

" Kau mengenal'nya Asuna-san? " tanya Hinata

" Un, dia adalah Senpai kita, Akeno Himejima, Siswi kelas XII-A sama seperti Rias-Senpai " jelas Asuna, Sementara Naruto mendekati Akeno dan membantu'nya berdiri.

" Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Hm, Arigato Uzumaki-kun " ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum palsu " Ara-Ara, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " tanya Akeno

" Hm, kami baru saja habis dari halaman sekolah, sekarang kami ingin ke kelas Senpai " jawab Naruto

" Ara-Ara jadi begitu "

" Hey lihat Naruto-kun tengah mendekati Akeno-Senpai "

" padahal Naruto-Kun sudah memiliki Hinata-san tapi dia mencari gadis lain "

" Apa mungkin Naruto-kun membuat Harem? "

" Kyaa! Jika itu terjadi maka aku mau "

" Kyaa! Aku juga! "

Sementara Hinata dan Asuna yang mendengar pembicaran itu hanya Sweatdrop, sementara Naruto alisnya berkedut-kedut entah kenapa.

" Ara-Ara kenapa denganmu? " tanya Akeno

" Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa " jawab Naruto " Nah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Akeno-senpai kami harus ke kelas kami " ucap Naruto permisi kepada Akeno dan pergi ke kelas'nya di ikuti Asuna dan Hinata. Sementara Akeno hanya menatap Naruto diam ' Ara-Ara ternyata jika dari dekat Uzumaki-kun tampan juga ' batin Akeno lalu Akeno'pun kembali jalan untuk ke kelas'nya karena bel sudah berbunyi

.

.

 **Class XI-B**

.

 **Kreeeet**

Pintu kelas XI-B itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihat'kan Naruto yang membawa gitar di tangan'nya dan Hinata yang ada di belakang Naruto, mereka'pun pergi ke bangku mereka sesekali menyapa teman sekelas mereka.

Issei yang melihat Naruto membawa Gitar'pun menatap Naruto membinar. " Naruto! Tolong mainkan satu lagu buat kami! " teriak Issei dan itu membuat semua menoleh ke arah Issei dan setelah itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

 **Kreeeet**

Namun seperti'nya permohonan itu tidak terjadi karena sang Guru telah masuk " Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran Minggu lalu " sang Guru memulai pelajaran.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **15.00 PM**

 **Taman**

.

Terlihat di sebuah taman yang luas dan dimana dulunya tempat terjadi'nya terbunuh'nya Issei dan merubah'nya menjadi iblis. Terdapat Sekarang Naruto tengah tiduran dengan nafas terengah-engah di rerumputan setelah melakukan pemanasan di Taman setelah pulang dari sekolah.

" Ini " ucap seseorang di atas Naruto sambil menyodor'kan sebuah botol air, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun menoleh keatas dan melihat Asuna yang memberikan'nya botol itu

" Oh, kau Asuna-san " balas Naruto sambil bangun dari tiduran'nya dan duduk menghadap ke arah Asuna yang masih berdiri.

" Um, kau sedang apa disini Naruto-kun? " tanya Asuna sambil duduk di depan Naruto.

" Um? Tentu saja aku berlatih disini jika aku ada waktu " Jawab Naruto.

" Berlatih? "

" Um, aku ingin meningkatkan fisik'ku agar aku bisa menjadi kuat "

" Uunn, Naruto-kun mau air? " tawar Asuna

" Apa itu tidak merepot'kan? " tanya Naruto tidak enak.

" Un tidak apa kok " jawab Asuna meyakinkan Naruto

" Um, baiklah jika kau bilang begitu " ucap Naruto mengambil Air itu dan meneguk'nya beberapa teguk " terima kasih Asuna-san kau memang teman terbaik'ku " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

" Sebenarnya aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari teman atau sahabat, Naruto-kun " gumam Asuna sambil merona karena ucapan Naruto

" Um? Kau mengatakan sesuatu? " tanya Naruto

" Ah! Ti-tidak! Tidak ada " balas Asuna cepat

" Hey Asuna-san kenapa kau ada disini? "

" Sebenarnya setiap hari aku sering berolahraga disini ketika waktu sore, dan aku baru saja selesai latihan dan berniat pulang, namun aku sempat melihat'mu sangat kelelahan jadi aku hampiri " jawab Asuna

" Hmm, Ne Asuna-san apa kau ada acara nanti sore? " tanya Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepala'nya, Asuna yang mendengar perkataan Naruto'pun tersentak dan tiba-tiba wajah'nya merona

' A-apa Naruto-kun mengajak'ku kencan? ' batin Asuna

" Tidak mau Ya? " tanya Naruto agak kecewa sedikit karena Naruto tidak bisa mengajak teman'nya jalan-jalan sebenarnya Naruto mengajak Hinata dan Ayumi ke Wahana Pertunjukan, namun'kan tidak asik kalau ramai-ramai.

" Eh! Ak-Aku mau Naruto-kun, A-Aku juga tidak ada acara hari ini " jawab Asuna cepat.

" Hm? Beneran? "

" Iya "

" Kamu menerimanya?" dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Asuna "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku pulang untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju. Apa kamu mau ikut kerumahku, Asuna-san?" tanya Naruto pada Asuna.

"Hm... aku mau Naruto-kun" katanya sambil mengangguk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat jawaban dari Asuna "Ayo, Asuna-san" Naruto berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Asuna.

Dengan senang hati Asuna menerima uluran tangan Naruto, akhirnya mereka pergi dari taman itu dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka menghiraukan pandangan dan tanggapan orang-orang terhadap mereka berdua, mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat dimana Naruto tinggal.

Sebuah hubungan telah hadir diantara mereka seperti sebuah benang takdir yang tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan mereka berdua dengan cara apapun kecuali Kami-sama sendiri yang melakukannya...

.

.

 **19.00 PM**

 **Taman Hiburan ( Bagian belakang )**

.

Matahari sudah condong kearah barat bahkan sekarang sudah setengahnya akan tenggelam, kanvas biru sudah tergantikan dengan warna jingga yang menghiasi langit. Taman bermain yang dibuka dikota Kuoh ini memang masih ramai bahkan akan ramai sampai malam tiba.

Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang di taman bermain tersebut, pengunjung yang datang kebanyakan di dominasi oleh anak-anak dan remaja.

Salah satunya seperti sepasang Remaja di bawah Pohon beringin dengan Remaja atau pemuda berambut Kuning di tengah dengan di apit Dua perempuan yang memeluk pinggang sang pemuda, dan menyandarkan kepala mereka di pundak sang pemuda sementara sang Pemuda hanya bisa mengelus rambut mereka dengan lembut, Perempuan pertama yang ada di kanan memiliki rambut berwarna Indigo sementara di kiri memiliki rambut berwarna Cokelat, sementara itu juga di depan mereka terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam tengah bermain di taman yang luas dan sepi itu.

"Hmm... Naruto-kun, terima kasih kamu sudah mengajakku kesini" kata Asuna masih menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto, ya walaupun di hatinya sedikit kecewa karena Naruto mengajak Hinata dan adiknya, tapi karena ada'nya mereka suasana menjadi sedikit lebih ramai dan menyenang'kan dan itu membuat Asuna senang, tidak rugi Asuna mengenal mereka.

" Hm, aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu Naru-kun karena telah mengajak kami kesini " ucap Hinata juga berterima kasih

"Ya, sama-sama Hime, Asuna-san. Tapi saat Kalian mengajakku ke rumah hantu itu, aku sedikit takut" tangan Naruto masih mengelus rambut Asuna dan Hinata sambil membayangkan dirinya yang berusaha menolak untuk masuk kedalam rumah hantu tersebut.

"Hihihi... seharusnya aku memfoto ekspresi ketakutanmu itu, Naruto-kun, benarkan Hinata-san " Asuna hanya tertawa geli mengingat hal itu dan meminta pendapat Hinata.

" Hihihi... Kau benar Asuna-san seandainya kita memfotonya " ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil dan membenarkan ucapan Asuna

"Kalian tahukan, kalau aku ini takut dengan hantu" Naruto memasang ekspresi kesal karena Asuna dan Hinata tetap saja memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu tadi.

"Jangan cemberut, Naruto-kun. Hantu itu sebenarnya tidak ada" kata Asuna menghibur Naruto, matanya bertemu dengan mata biru menenangkan milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Asuna tadi "Ya, aku tidak akan cemberut lagi kok" kata Naruto.

Asuna pun ikut tersenyum lalu sedetik kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya "N-naruto-kun, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Asuna sedikit malu-malu.

"Katakan saja, Asuna-san. Tak perlu malu seperti itu" kata Naruto tertawa kecil.

' Sepertinya Asuna-san akan memulai'nya ' batin Hinata tersenyum

"Em... apa kamu sudah memiliki kekasih? Maksudku apa kamu punya orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Asuna yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

" Hm, untuk kekasih sebenar'nya aku sudah memiliki'nya dan itu adalah Hime " jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sekarang berpindah ke samping Asuna.

 **Deg!**

" Begitu Ya " gumam Asuna sedikit kecewa begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto.

 **Puk!**

Asuna yang merasakan sebuah tepuk'kan di bahu kirinya'pun menoleh dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum

" Dengar Asuna-san, jangan kau pendam perasaan'mu, jika kau memendam'nya itu akan menyakitkan hatimu. Keluarkan perasaan'mu jangan takut dia menolak atau menerima, jika kau sudah mengatakan'nya maka hatimu akan tenang " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, Asuna yang mengerti arti kata Hinata'pun melebarkan matanya.

" Ta-tapi ka-Kau'kan "

 **Grep!**

Perkataan Asuna'pun terhenti begitu Hinata memeluk'nya erat " Tidak apa, aku rela membagi Cinta'ku pada'mu, dan sepertinya begitu juga dia " bisik Hinata di telinga Asuna dan itu membuat Asuna merona.

" Terima Kasih Hinata-san " balas Asuna sambil memeluk Hinata, sementara Hinata tersenyum dirinya dan Asuna bisa berteman baik dari Rival.

Hinata dan Asuna'pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling menatap dan melempar senyum mereka tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang dari tadi terbengong.

" Heh~ jadi kalian sudah berteman? " tanya Naruto dan dibalas angukan oleh mereka " Oh, itu lebih baik. Tapi kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu, Asuna-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" A-Ah! E-Em... Se-Se-Sebenarnya aku... Aku... " dia sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan sekarang dirinya melirik Ke arah Hinata dan dia melihat Hinata mengangguk'kan kepala'nya "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun" kata Asuna menundukan wajahnya kembali dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Asuna "Kamu? Menyukaiku?" Asuna menganggukan kepalanya kecil. "Tapi Kami memiliki sebuah rahasia yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diterima olehmu, Asuna-san?" kata Naruto, bukannya ingin menakuti tapi ingin melihat keyakinan yang ada didalam diri Asuna.

"Aku akan menerima apapun rahasiamu dan Hinata-san yang menurutmu tidak akan diterima olehku, aku akan menerima apapun yang terjadi Naruto-kun" jawab Asuna dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

"Hm... baiklah, dan untuk rahasia itu akan kami beritahu jika memang sudah waktunya" Naruto mengelus kepala Asuna dengan lembut.

"J-jadi, kamu menerimaku Naruto-kun?" tanya Asuna tak percaya dan diperkuat dengan anggukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Asuna'pun langsung memeluk erat Naruto " Terima Kasih Naruto-kun. Kamu sudah mau menjadi kekasihku" ucap Asuna sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Asuna, lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan dia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari'nya yang membentuk V ke arah Naruto.

' Hah~ seperti'nya Hinata sudah memulai'nya Ne~ ' batin Naruto geleng-geleng, lalu mengulurkan satu tangan'nya ke arah Hinata untuk bergabung besama mereka.

Hinata'pun menerima uluran Naruto dan bergabung bersama Naruto dan Asuna. Mereka'pun berpelukan bertiga tidak memperdulikan Ayumi yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

" Ne Asuna-san, apa aku boleh tahu apa alasannya kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" E-Eto... karena saat berada dekat denganmu, entah kenapa aku selalu merasakan perasaan nyaman. Dan juga Kamu Baik, Penyayang dan lembut, jadi aku mana mungkin menyia-nyiakan laki-laki sepertimu " jawab Asuna panjang lebar.

" Hm, perkataan'mu masuk akal juga Asuna-chan " balas Naruto sambil mempererat pelukan'nya ' Aku akan menjaga kalian apapun yang terjadi, itu janji seumur hidupku ' batin Naruto

" Nah sekarang Asuna-chan, sekarang kita bukan Rival, jadi sekarang Kita adalah... " ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan'nya terhadap Naruto dan menghadap ke arah Asuna.

" Sahabat " lanjut Asuna juga melepaskan pelukan'nya terhadap Naruto dan saling berpelukan bersama Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat Rival yang berubah menjadi sahabat, itu mengingatkan'nya pada persahabatan dan Rival'nya dulu di Konoha No Sato.

" Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Asuna-Senpai kalian dari tadi ngapain sih? " tanya Ayumi mendekati mereka dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

" Untuk itu kau belum boleh tahu karema umur'mu masih kecil " jawab Naruto sambil menarik-narik pipi adiknya dari belakang.

" Mou~ lewpas'kwan Nwii-Chan, Swakti Twahu " ucap Ayumi dengan muka ngambek dan terlihat di telingan'nya telah keluar asap.

Hinata, Asuna dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa melihat lucunya Ayumi dan pada saat itulah Rival menjadi sahabat dan sahabt berubah menjadi cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya Chapter 7 selesai!**

 **Nah! Sekarang akhirnya Asuna telah menyatakan perasaan'nya kepada Naruto dan menjadi kekasih kedua Naruto.**

 **Yap akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata telah mengetahui bahwa konoha telah hancur dari Fukasaku dan mereka akan membalaskan dendam mereka terhadap Kokabiel.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini saya nyatakan Chapter 7 selesai dan kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter 8!**

 **Baiklah saya Dedek undur diri! Sampai ketemu lagi**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter sebelum'nya :

.

 _" Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Asuna-Senpai kalian dari tadi ngapain sih? " tanya Ayumi mendekati mereka dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto._

 _" Untuk itu kau belum boleh tahu karema umur'mu masih kecil " jawab Naruto sambil menarik-narik pipi adiknya dari belakang._

 _" Mou~ lewpas'kwan Nwii-Chan, Swakti Twahu " ucap Ayumi dengan muka ngambek dan terlihat di telingan'nya telah keluar asap._

 _Hinata, Asuna dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa melihat lucunya Ayumi dan pada saat itulah Rival menjadi sahabat dan sahabt berubah menjadi cinta._

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana saya kembali dengan cerita geje ini!**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai.**

 **Warning : Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka silahkan Out.**

 **Note music : Di butuhkan lagunya untuk membuat imajinasi lebih baik**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa - Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengunakan jubah tudung'nya sambil memegang topeng yang ada diwajah )

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

( Perlahan gambar berubah sampai di lubang mata topeng itu dan Naruto menaikan topengnya )

 **Here we go!**

( Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata biru Shapirhe'nya )

( Setelah itu Gambarpun berubah menjadi tulisan judul The Protect dengan latar Lingkaran berisi Prisai dengan dua pedang menyilang berwarna biru )

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari kiri sambil memandang langit )

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

( Gambar kembali berubah sampai kepala Naruto yang masih menatap langit lalu Naruto menutup matanya )

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

( gambar kembali menjadi lebih dekat hingga semata Naruto dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya )

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

( Lalu Gambar kembali berubah menjadi gambar lingkaran dengan di tengah lingkaran itu terlihat gambar berbentuk Prisai dengan pedang menyilang berwarna biru dan gambar itu menyala terang )

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto Peerage di depan sekolah yang terdiri dari Asia, Miyuki, Hitagi, Tomori, Hinata, Asuna dan Ayumi )

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Sona Peerage di lorong sekolah )

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

( Gambar kembali berubah dan memperlihatkan Rias Peerage di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib )

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Empat golongan Maou )

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihat'kan punggung Naruto di ruang hampa dan kamera bergerak kedepan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan Lalu Naruto di tengah wajah Naruto keluar sebuah api )

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

( lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala dan menebaskan sebuah pedang api secara diagonal hingga merobek layar )

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi di sebuah Gua yang gelap dan didalam'nya terdapat sosok gelap duduk di singgasana )

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan seringai Sosok itu )

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan robekan silang dan gambar memperlihatkan Naruto beserta Peerage'nya terus berlari kedepan di Rumut yang luas dengan Naruto yang memegang pedang Api di tangan kirinya sementara Kamera terus memutari Naruto hingga kamera mendekat dan masuk kedalam pupil Hitam di mata biru Naruto )

 **Naki sou demo**

( Gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan sedang bejalan ke depan Kamera dengan Jubah Bertudung hingga menutupi matanya )

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah digantikan dengan Sosok yang juga bertudung dari depan berjalan memuju depan kamera )

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

( Lalu Layar berubah digantikan Naruto melewati Sosok itu begitu juga sosok itu, baru satu langkah mereka lewat )

( lalu layar berubah menjadi terbagi dua Naruto di kiri dan Sosok itu di kanan, lalu mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan memperlihatkan Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata biru dan Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan Mata merah menyala )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

.

 **Chapter 8 : Who Is They Are**

 **.**

 **Other Place**

 **.**

Terlihat Sosok manusia tengah duduk di singgasana'nya dengan kaki menyilang dan dirinya berada di tempat yang gelap penuh dengan aura hitam, perlahan sosok itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata merah menyala karena dirinya menyadari seseorang yang datang.

 **" Ahh, apakah itu kau Kokabiel "** tanya sang Sosok.

" Benar ini aku Kitsune-sama " balas Kokabiel sambil berlutut " pada akhirnya anda bebas juga Kitsune-sama " lanjut Kokabiel.

 **" Ghahahaha ternyata benar, aku harus membutuhkan darah manusia murni untuk bebas "** ucap sang Sosok tertawa dan melihat tangan'nya **" Ah, bagaimana kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu waktu lalu? "** tanya sang sosok menatap Kokabiel dengan mata merah'nya.

" Khuhu aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Kitsune-sama. Kekuatan ini sungguh luar biasa. Tapi maaf aku tidak sempat membebaskan'mu waktu itu " ucap Kokabiel senang dan gugup

 **" Ghahahaha tidak apa aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Da-Tenshi. Dengar aku ingin membuat perang di dunia ini, apa kau mau ikut "**

" Tentu saja Kitsune-sama "

 **" Tapi, aku harus menjemput teman'ku di Dimensi lain terlebih dahulu "**

" Siapa dia? Boleh aku ikut? "

 **" Tentu saja. Dan nama teman'ku itu... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" Trigerdolion "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **23.00 PM**

 **Kota Kuoh**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seperti Biasa sekarang adalah waktu mengawas Kota dari ancaman Iblis Liar dan yang mengawas sekarang adalah Usagi karena Devile atau bisa di bilang Naruto Cuti.

Sekarang Terlihat Usagi tengah melompat-lompati atap-atap Rumah untuk pergi ke suatu daerah dimana dia melihat banyak'nya Iblis Liar. Setelah Sampai, Usagi atau Hinata melihat sebuah Pabrik sangat besar yang sudah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Usagi'pun masuk ke dalam dan seketika dirinya tersentak begitu melihat banyak sekali Iblis liar dari berbagai macam bentuk, Usagi tidak sadar bahwa di atas'nya juga ada banyak Iblis liar berbentuk Laba-laba.

 **" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya kita mendapatkan Mangsa disini "** ucap salah satu Iblis liar berbentuk laba-laba dari atas dan itu membuat semua menoleh ke arah Usagi, Usagi yang tahu kalah Jumlah'pun mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bertarung, sekarang terlihat Usagi berada di lorong yang sepi sementara itu di depan'nya terlihat semua Iblis liar disana siap menerjang Usagi.

 **' Naru-kun '** panggil Usagi atau Hinata

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat di sebuah kursi Sofa, terdapat Naruto sekarang tengah mempertajam'kan Mata Pedang'nya karena pedang'nya tumpul. Sementara Ayumi telah tidur di kamar'nya

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto'pun tersentak begitu merasakan firasat buruk terjadi pada Hinata, karena Khawatir Naruto'pun memakai Jubah tudung'nya dan memakai Topeng'nya.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilang mengunakan Hiraishin.

.

 **Usagi ( Hinata ) Place**

.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Terlihat sekarang Usagi tengah bertarung dengan Beberapa Iblis liar menggunakan Teknik Hyuga yaitu Hakke Kusho dan mementalkan beberapa Iblis Liar, terlihat sekarang jubah Usagi sudah terdapat banyak sobekan akibat senjata dari iblis-iblis liar, dia sebenarnya bisa menyelesaikan semua'nya dengan kekuatan pemberian Shinigami tapi dirinya tidak yakin bisa menggunakan'nya disini.

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu di depan Usagi muncul'lah Devile dengan Hiraishin'nya, semua Iblis Liar yang melihat itu semakin menyeringai karena mangsa mereka semakin banyak.

 **" Devile-kun "** panggil Usagi.

 **" Usagi-chan, kau tidak apa? "** tanya Devile menoleh ke arah Usagi yang ada di belakang'nya.

 **" Um "** gumam Usagi, Devile bisa melihat bahwa Jubah yang di pakai oleh Usagi sudah ada robek'kan di beberapa bagian, Devile yang melihat itu'pun menoleh ke arah Semua Iblis Liar yang berkumpul dan menatap tajam mereka.

 **" Kalian semua akan kami habisi sekarang juga "** ucap Devile tajam.

 **" kheh! Kalian manusia rendahan memangnya bisa apa? "** ejek salah satu Iblis Liar.

 **" Kalian akan menyesal setelah mengatakan itu "** balas Devile **" Usagi-chan, gunakan kekuatan Es'mu untuk membekukan mereka, jangan takut untuk melakukan'nya "** perintah Devile dan Usagi mengangguk'kan kepala'nya.

 **[ Freeze Mega Kristal Area! ]** ucap Usagi menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Pyaaaaaaaaaars!**

Setelah itu Pabrik yang tadinya besar itupun hancur di gantikan sebuah kristal Es Raksasa dengan semua Iblis Liar di dalam'nya.

 **" Sekarang tinggal aku saja "** ucap Devile sambil menyentuh Kristal Es yang membekukan semua Iblis liar di dalam'nya

 **[ Fire Destruction ]** ucap Devile

 **Wuuuuush!**

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Api Merah dan membakar Semua Es yang membekukan Semua Iblis liar itu.

 **Pyaaaaaaar!**

Es itu'pun hancur menjadi berkeping-keping begitu juga tubuh iblis-iblis liar yang membeku di es tadi. Setelah selesai, Devile'pun mendekati Usagi.

 **" Kau tak apa? "** tanya Devile khawatir.

 **" Um, aku tak apa Devile-kun "** jawab Usagi

 **" Kau ini, kan sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, tapi kau itu keras kepala "** ucap Devile sambil melipat tangan'nya di dada.

 **" Mou~ aku juga tidak tahu bahwa mereka sangat banyak sekali "** ucap Usagi sambil membelakangi Devile dan terdengar suaranya sedang ngambek.

 **" Ya terserahlah, mulai besok aku yang akan berjaga sampai seterus'nya kau lebih baik jaga imouto saja "** ucap Devile dan itu mendapat pekik'kan dari Usagi.

 **" Eh! Kenapa begitu! A-aku juga ingin membantu "** ucap Usagi memohon.

 **" Tidak! Jika begitu, maka aku akan menghukum'mu "** tegas Devile dan Usagi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah **" Ne Ayo kita pulang, kita harus beristirahat "** ajak Devile dan di balas anggukan Usagi.

 **Bziiiit!**

Devile dan Usagi'pun menghilang menggunakan Jutsu Devile, tak lama setelah itu Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan Rias bersama Peerage'nya ( Issei juga sudah ada ). Setelah itu mereka'pun melebarkan mata mereka begitu melihat tempat Pabrik yang tadi'nya agak berdiri kokoh, sekarang menghilang di gantikan dengan kawah.

" Akh! Akh! Si-Si-Siapa yang melakukan ini " gagap Issei begitu melihat tempat itu

" apa ini perbuatan Devile-san? " tanya Kiba meminta pendapat.

" Tidak, aku rasa bukan Devile-san, tapi Usagi-san " ucap Rias

" Devile-san? Usagi-san? Siapa mereka? " tanya Issei penasaran karena dia baru pemula, sementara Raynare seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan sepertinya dia berusaha mengingat nama itu tapi tidak bisa

" kau juga akan tahu Nanti Isse-kun " balas Rias.

" Ara-Ara Aku tidak menyangka mereka itu sangat kuat bahkan bisa menghancurkan pabrik besar ini " ucap Akeno sambil memandang sekitar.

" Hn.. Akeno-Senpai memang benar " ucap Koneko dengan nada datar seperti biasa'nya.

" Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas kita " ucap Rias dan di balas anggukan oleh semua peerage Rias

.

 **Selasa, 10 Nov 20xx**

 **06.00 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat seperti biasa, sekarang Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi tengah berada di meja makan dengan pakaian Kuoh mereka, ya sekarang mereka sarapan lebih pagi, entah karena apa.

" Ne Nii-chan " panggil Ayumi kepada sang kakak.

" Um? "

" tadi di meja tamu, Ayu melihat ada paket, dan disitu dibilang dari Sirzech dan Azazel " ucap Ayumi memberitahukan apa yang dia temukan di meja tamu.

" Oh, ternyata pesanan'ku sudah selesai " ucap Naruto berjalan menuju meja tamu dan mengambil paket itu dan membuka'nya dan terlihatlah sebuah Jam sesuai dengan bentuk yang dia berikan rancangan'nya kepada Azazel dan sebuah papan catur berukuran sedang.

" akhir'nya selesai juga " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Un? Memang'nya ada apa Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Ini. ini adalah barang-barang terbaru'ku. Human Piece dan True Watch " jawab Naruto memperlihatkan barang'nya.

" Hm? Memang'nya ada apa dengan alat-alat itu? "

" Kau akan tahu nanti.. Tapi kita harus ke sekolah terlebih dahulu " jawab Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak mendapat jawaban cemberut.

.

 **06.30 AM**

.

Sekarang terlihat di jalan, terdapat Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi yang berada di Gendongan Naruto tengah berjalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen, setelah sampai di perempatan mereka'pun menoleh ke kiri dan terlihat Asuna sedang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan'nya, mereka yang melihat itu'pun membalas lambaian Asuna.

" Ohayo Asuna-chan/Asuna-Senpai " Sapa Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi

" Ohayo Naru-kun, Hinata-chan, Ayumi-chan " balas Asuna.

" Ne mau berangkat bareng " ajak Hinata

" tentu " balas Asuna semangat.

" Ne Ayo kita berangkat " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Hinata dan Asuna

Mereka'pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka bersama Asuna, dan setelah sampai di Blok kedua secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu Issei dan Raynare, mereka'pun mengajak mereka ke sekolah dan mereka'pun mau, selama perjalan Naruto terus berbicara bersama Raynare dan itu membuat Issei cemburu namun yang aneh'nya Raynare memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Naruto-Sama'.

Lalu sampai di blok ketiga, secara tidak senfaja Naruto menabrak Biarawati hingga terjatuh dan memperlihatkan celana dalam putih'nya, Issei yang melihat itu'pun tersenyum mesum, Naruto yang menyadari tingkah kawan'nya itu'pun mengangakat tangan kirinya.

 **Bletak!**

" dilarang mesum " ucap Naruto menjitak kepala Issei

" Aduh~ kenapa aku selalu terjatuh sih " gumam sang Biarawati dengan tudung masih menutup kepala'nya.

" Ma-Maaf Nona, apa kau tidak apa? " ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan'nya, Biarawati itu'pun menerima uluran Naruto.

 **Wuusss!**

Tiba-tiba muncul hembusan angin dan membuka tudung biarawati itu dan memperlihatkan Perempuan berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna hijau. Naruto dan Issei yang melihat wajah Perempuan itu'pun merona

' Ka-Kawai~ ' batin Naruto dan Issei

" Arigato Pemuda-san " ucap Biarawati itu sambil membungkuk'kan badan'nya dan memakai tudung'nya kembali.

" Maa-Maa aku yang salah jadi aku yang harus minta maaf " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepala'nya " ah, maaf aku belum sempat memperkenal'kan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Yang di samping'ku Ini adalah Hyuga Hinata, dan di samping Hinata adalah Yuuki Asuna, yang di Samping Asuna itu adalah Raynare, untuk yang di gendongan'ku ini adalah adik'ku Uzumaki Ayumi dan yang dikiri'ku ini adalah Hyoudo Issei orang termesum di sekolah kami " ucap Naruto memperkanalkan diri dan semua'nya satu persatu.

" Ohey Naruto, kenapa kau tambahkan mesum segala " tanya Issei kesal. "

" Memang itu kenyataan'nya " jawab Raynare dan itu menusuk hati Issei.

" Ah, kalau aku lihat-lihat kau membawa koper dan pakaian yang kau gunakan sepertinya bukan asli dari jepang. Sebenarnya kau berasal dari mana? Dan siapa Namamu? " tanya Naruto penasaran tak memperdulikan Issei yang tengah pundung di samping'nya.

" Hai.. aku memang bukan berasal dari jepang, aku berasal dari gereja pusat vatikan dan aku sedang mencari Gereja terdekat dan namaku Asia, Asia Argento desu " jawab Gadis bernama Asia.

" Maaf Asia-san jika aku melakukan ini " ucap Naruto mendekati Asia, semua yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto'pun binggung.

" Kau seharus'nya tidak menutup kepala'mu dengan tudung ini hingga mata'mu tertutup juga, cukup sampai kepala saja yang kena " ucap Naruto memperbaiki tudung Asia agar dirinya bisa melihat jika berjalan " dengan begini kau tidak akan jatuh lagi " ucap Naruto tersenyum

" A-Ar-Arigato Naruto-san " ucap Asia berterima kasih dengan pipi merona.

" Ah kau bilang tadi kau sedang mencari Gereja di sekitar sini bukan? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Asia " Ne apa tidak masalah jika kita mengantarnya terlebih dahulu? " meminta pendapat, semua yang mendengar itu'pun saling menoleh sebelum semua'nya mengangguk bersama.

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti kami Asia-chan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari

" Um, Arigato Naruto.. -kun " gumam Asia dengan wajah merona begitu melihat wajah Naruto dan ternyata tanpa sadar dirinya menganti suffix Naruto dari -san menjadi -kun.

.

.

Naruto dan yang lain'nya'pun mengantarkan Asia ke sebuah Gereja selama perjalan Asia melihat anak laki-laki yang terluka dan mengobatinya dengan kemampuan khususnya, Issei dan yang lain'nya yang melihat kemampuan Asia hanya ternengun berbeda dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang tau sihir Asia itu.

" Naru-kun bukan'kah itu.. " ucap Hinata menjeda ucapan'nya.

Naruto yang mengetahui maksud Hinata'pun mengangguk " Un, **Twilight Healing** " ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataan Hinata

.

.

Naruto dan yang lain'nya pun sampai di Gereja yang berada dua blok dari kuoh Gakuen dimana Gereja ini sudah lama tidak dipakai dan Asia bilang disinilah diri'nya tinggal sekarang.

 **Deg!**

' Pe-Perasaan apa ini? K-kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk ketika di gereja ini ' batin Issei gemetaran, sementara Naruto yang mengetahui tingkah Issei hanya tersenyum, lalu di toleh'nya ke arah Raynare yang ada di samping Issei terlihat wajah Raynare biasa-biasa saja walaupun dirinya sudah menjadi iblis.

" Ne Apa kalian ingin mampir dulu " ajak Asia

" M-maaf Asia-san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa, karena kami sudah waktunya masuk sekolah, Ayo Raynare-chan " jawab Issei buru-buru dan menarik Raynare yang menatap binggung Issei. dan meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, Asuna, Ayumi dan Asia.

" Maa-Maa, kalau begitu kami pamit Asia-Chan " ucap Naruto pamit sambil menyusul Issei, sementara Asia yang sudah melihat Naruto sudah tidak terlihatpun masuk kedalam gereja.

.

.

 **07.00 AM**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

 **Class XI-B**

.

 **Kreeet**

Pintu kelas B itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto, Hinata, Issei dan Raynare, mereka'pun memasuki kelas itu dan ternyata mereka masih memiliki waktu 30 menit sebelum jam di mulai.

" lebih baik aku menyetel'nya sekarang saja " gumam Naruto sambil mengotak-atik Jam Buatan dari Azazel yang dia Azazel.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengambil beberapa gulungan dari tas'nya dan menaruh'nya satu di atas jam itu.

 **Boft!**

Gulungan itu'pun berubah menjadi kecil dan masuk kedalam Jam Itu, Naruto'pun terus melakukan hal itu hingga gulungan di tas'nya habis.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menyetel kembali Jam'nya untuk mengisi persenjataan'nya. Ternyata gulungan yang tadi'nya itu adalah semua senjata yang Naruto temukan dan memasukan'nya kedalam gulungan penyimpanan dan sekarang semua senjata itu telah bergabung dengan Jam itu untuk menjadi senjata.

 **Kreeet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihat'kan sang guru, Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan sang guru'pun menjedak penyetelan jam'nya dan memfokuskan ke pelajaran.

" baiklah, Akemeji-san, Heriko-san, Akemori-san, kalian sekarang di pindah'kan menuju kelas XI-C, itu adalah perintah dari kepala sekolah " ucap Sang Guru memerintahkan. Ketiga nama yang di panggil tadi'pun mengemaskan barang mereka dan pindah ke kelas XI-C

" Baik, Shira-san, Shiba-san dan Senjou-san silahkan masuk " perintah sang guru, lalu dari luar masuklah tiga perempuan berbeda rambut dan memiliki warna mata yang sama, Naruto yang mengenal ketiga perempuan itu'pun menganga.

" Baiklah minna mereka adalah murid pindahan dari beberapa sekolah, baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalia " ucap Sang Guru dan ke tiga perempuan itu'pun mengangguk.

" Perkenal'kan nama'ku Shiba Miyuki, Siswi pindahan dari SMA 1 Hokaido, salam kenal " ucap Gadis pertama yang tak lain adalah Miyuki

" Pe-Perkenal'kan nama'ku Sh-Shirayanagi Yumi, Siswi pindahan dari SMA Hinomori, salam kenal " ucap Gadis kedua yang tak lain adalah Yumi.

" Perkenalakan nama'ku adalah Senjougahara Hitagi, Siswi pindahan dari SMA Swasta, salam kenal " ucap Gadis ketiga dingin dan yang tak dia adalah Hitagi.

" baiklah bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian pindah ke sekolah ini? " pinta sang Guru dan mendapat jawaban gelengan dari ketiga perempuan itu.

" Baiklah kalian silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong tersebut " perintah sang Guru dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka, mereka'pun menuju tempat duduk yang mereka pilih, mereka juga sempat kaget ternyata Naruto atau orang yang menyelamatkan mereka ada di sini.

" Baiklah.. Dan Uzumaki-san? Ada apa dengan mulut'mu? " tanya sang guru begitu melihat mulut Naruto menganga dari tadi.

" Tidak, Tidak ada apa-apa guru " balas Naruto yang sudah mengembalikan mulut'nya seperti semula

" Um, jika sudah, kita mulai pelajaran'nya " ucap sang guru memulai pelajaran.

 **[" Naruto, aku ingin memberitahukan'mu sesuatu "]** ucap Kurama dari pikiran Naruto

" Apa itu? "

 **[" ini tentang ketiga gadis tadi itu "]** jawab Gyuki

" memang'nya kenapa dengan mereka? " tanya Naruto penasaran

 **[" Aku merasakan kekuatan kecil di ke tiga gadis itu, Gadis bernama Yumi itu, aku merasakan kekuatan Cahaya, lalu Gadis bernama Miyuki itu memiliki kekuatan Es, lalu untuk gadis bernama Hitagi itu memiliki kekuatan kegelapan "]** ucap Kurama menjelaskan kekuatan yang dia rasakan dari ketiga perempuan itu.

" Jadi mereka berkumpul disini. Pasti mereka mencari seseorang " gumam Naruto dan dibalas anggukan ke sembilan Biju'nya. Naruto'pun memutuskan pembicaraan'nya kepada kesembilan bijuu'nya dan memfokuskan diri'nya untuk ke pelajaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya Chapter 8 telah terupdate!**

 **Yosh! Akhirnya sang Sosok menampak'kan dirinya dan ternyata sang Da-Tenshi No Kokabiel mendapatkan kekuatan dari sang sosok sejara tidak sengaja setelah pertarungan'nya dengan Naruto. Saya akan menceritakan sedikit setelah ke kalahan Kokabiel melawan Naruto, setelah kekalah Kokabiel melawan Naruto, Kokabiel pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh hingga dirinya merasakan kekuatan yang sangat gelap.**

 **Lalu Kokabiel mencari sumber kekuatan hingga dirinya menemukan sang Gua. Kokabiel'pun masuk kedalam Gua dan menemukan sebuah penjara dengan peti di dalam'nya.**

 **Kokabiel mencoba membuka Penjara itu tapi tidak Bisa. Lalu untuk sang Sosok Atau Kitsune memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Kokabiel dan memberikan Kokabiel sedikit kekuatan Kegelapan miliknya karena dia tahu bahwa Kokabiel tengah membenci seseorang.**

 **Yap! Maka dari itu kenapa Kokabiel bisa menghancurkan desa Konoha dengan Tombak cahaya'nya dengan tambahan Kekuatan kegelapan.**

 **Untuk Sasuke? Kenapa tidak terlihat? Itu akan terjawab setelah penyelamatan Asia barulah sang Pantat ayam menampakan jambul'nya.**

 **Dan kenapa Miyuki, Yumi dan Hitagi pindah ke sekolah Naruto akan terjawab nanti di Chapter berikut'nya. Dan berikut'nya The Protect akan terbentuk.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 8 End. Sampai ketemu di Chapter berikut'nya, Sampai jumpa!**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Cerita sebelum'nya :

.

 _ **[" Naruto, aku ingin memberitahukan'mu sesuatu "]**_ _ucap Kurama dari pikiran Naruto_

 _" Apa itu? "_

 _ **[" ini tentang ketiga gadis tadi itu "]**_ _jawab Gyuki_

 _" memang'nya kenapa dengan mereka? " tanya Naruto penasaran_

 _ **[" Aku merasakan kekuatan kecil di ke tiga gadis itu, Gadis bernama Yumi itu, aku merasakan kekuatan Cahaya, lalu Gadis bernama Miyuki itu memiliki kekuatan Es, lalu untuk gadis bernama Hitagi itu memiliki kekuatan kegelapan "]**_ _ucap Kurama menjelaskan kekuatan yang dia rasakan dari ketiga perempuan itu._

 _" Jadi mereka berkumpul disini. Pasti mereka mencari seseorang " gumam Naruto dan dibalas anggukan ke sembilan Biju'nya. Naruto'pun memutuskan pembicaraan'nya kepada kesembilan bijuu'nya dan memfokuskan diri'nya untuk ke pelajaran_

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana saya kembali dengan cerita geje ini!**

 **Hah~ sebenar'nya saya bagus menurut'ku isi opening kayak gituan?**

 **Ya~ nanti sampai pertemuan tiga fraksi baru saya hilangin.**

 **Baiklah sekarang disini Naruto Peerage terbentuk dan memiliki nama sesuai judul yaitu The Protect.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai.**

 **Opening : Lisa-Rising Hope**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : The Protect**

 **.**

.

 **10.15 AM**

 **Breaktime**

.

 **Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong..**

Bel pertanda Istirahat'pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran berhenti sesaat dan membuat semua murid pergi ke kantin, untuk kali ini Naruto diam di kelas'nya karena ketiga gadis yang masuk sekolah'nya itu mengajak'nya berbicara.

" Halo Naruto-kun " sapa ketiga gadis itu dengan senyum mereka.

" Ha-Halo juga Miyuki-san, Yumi-san, Hitagi-san " balas Naruto sedikit gugup, Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto menaikan alis'nya melihat sepertinya Naruto gugup

" Naru-kun, apa kau mengenal mereka? Untuk Miyuki-san sih aku sudah tahu tapi mereka berdua? " tanya Hinata dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" mereka adalah orang-orang yang aku selamatkan " jawab Naruto " apa yang membuat kalian pindah ke sekolah ini? " tanya Naruto

" Ada yang harus kami bicarakan Naruto-san kepada'mu " jelas Yumi

" Un? Apa itu? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" tapi tidak di sini, kita harus membicarakan'nya di tempat sepi " ucap Hitagi

" Hah~ baiklah ikuti aku, aku tahu tempat yang sepi, tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku mengajak tiga orang lagi " ucap Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiga gadis itu.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Class X-M, Floor 3**

.

Sekarang terlihat, Naruto, Hinata, Asuna, Ayumi, Miyuki, Yumi dan Hitagi tengah berada di kelas X-M di mana tempat ini sudah tidak di gunakan lagi dan kelas ini berada di lantai tiga, dan tempat ini sangatlah sepi.

" Baiklah apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangan'nya di dada.

" Ini masalah tentang Dunia ini " ucap Hitagi

" Ada apa memang'nya? " tanya Hinata mengikuti pembicaraan.

" Apa Naga kalian tidak memberitahu kalian? " tanya balik Yumi.

" Tidak, Red tidak pernah memberi tahukan apa'pun tentang itu " jawab Naruto

" Begitu juga dengan Glamios " jawab Hinata juga membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

" Aku dan Senjou-san merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar berada di bagian Barat dari dunia ini " ucap Yumi mulai menceritakan kenapa mereka kesini

" dan Kita pemilik Sacred Gear Dragon di perintahkan untuk mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan itu " ucap Hitagi melanjutkan perkataan Yumi " Kita disini telah berkumpul 4 Sacred Dragon, jadi tinggal lagi 2 saja " ucap Hitagi memberitahukan apa saja yang kurang.

" Um, kekuatan kegelapan ya " gumam Naruto, semuanya'pun menjadi hening setelah itu, lalu Naruto mengetik sesuatu dari jam'nya dan itu membuat semua binggung.

 **Swuuung!**

Setelah itu dari layar Jam keluarlah papam Catur yang merupakan Human Piece.

" Naru-kun bukan'kah itu.. " tanya Hinata memastikan.

" Benar, ini adalah Human Piece, Human Piece berbeda dengan Evil Piece tapi sistem'nya hampir sama, jika di Evil Piece membuat orang menjadi iblis maka yang ini tidak merubah mereka menjadi iblis melainkan masih seperti manusia tetapi memiliki kekuatan layak'nya jaman kerajaan. Disini aku yang akan menjadi king'nya, Hime kau akan menjadi Queen'nya " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang Human Piece dan memberitahukan Bidak-Bidak mereka.

" Asuna-chan kau juga akan ikut dalam kelompok ini, dan bidakmu adalah Knight " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Asuna, Asuna yang di tunjuk ikut'pun terkaget.

" E-Eh! Kenapa aku juga ikut? " tanya Asuna sambil menunjuk dirinya.

" Karena kau memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh'mu. Maka dari itu kau harus ikut untuk membangkitkan kekuatan itu " jelas Naruto dan Asuna hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah namun seketika dirinya melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

" Eeeh! Aku memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi! " pekik'nya kaget.

" Iya, tapi sepertinya kau belum mengetahui'nya. Maka dari itu aku mengajak'mu untuk membangkitkan kekuatan'mu " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan mantap oleh Asuna

" Um.. Aku ingin tahu siapa disini bisa bermain pedang? " tanya Naruto dan Yumi dan Hitagi yang mendengar itu mengangkat tangan'nya

" Yumi Kau juga akan menjadi bidak Knightku " ucap Naruto sementara Yumi hanya mengangguk " Ano.. Hitagi-san, Miyuki-san kalian bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian bukan? " Tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Mereka berdua

" Um, Untuk Hitagi-san kau menjadi bidak Rook dan Untuk Miyuki kau Bischop " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

" Ah sebelum itu Miyuki-san kau.. " jeda Naruto.

" Tenang saja aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Es dengan _**General Mobile Casting Assistant Device (CAD)**_ milik'ku dari sekolah'ku karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah sihir " ucap Miyuki tahu maksud Naruto dan menunjukan Gereral Mobile'nya ( Cari aja di film'nya tahu dah nanti ). Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun mengangguk

Naruto'pun memulai ritual Human Piece milik'nya semua tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka tapi kekuatan mereka terasa meningkat secara perlahan. Setelah selesai ritual Naruto'pun kembali berbicara.

" Sekarang kita tinggal mencari lagi Dua atau tiga orang untuk Bidak Rook, Bischop, dan Pawn. Dan sekarang nama kelompok kita adalah The Protect dan kalian jangan panggil aku dengan sunffix -sama tapi gunakan seperti biasanya " ucap Naruto.

" Ha'i Naruto-san/Naruto-kun/Naru-kun " balas semua'nya kecuali Ayumi dari tadi menonton.

" Ah! Naruto-san aku lupa ingin memberikan'mu sesuatu " ucap Miyuki sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik baju'nya " Ini " ucap Miyuki menyerahkan sebuah senjata berbentuk pistol Silver berlaras sedang.

" um? " gumam Naruto binggung.

" Ini adalah senjata peninggalan kakak'ku Shiba Tatsuya. Nama senjata itu _**Silver Horn Model Trident**_. Aku memberikan'nya padamu karena menurut'ku senjata itu cocok untuk'mu " ucap Miyuki menjelaskan kenapa dirinya menyerahkan senjata itu.

Naruto'pun mengambil senjata itu dan melihat-lihat senjata itu ' Senjata ini.. Punya kekuatan.. ' batin Naruto begitu merasakan energi pada senjata yang ada di tangan'nya ' entah kenapa kekuatan pistol ini selalu berubah-ubah ada apa ini ' batin Naruto lagi sambil memandang kedua Pistol berlaras panjang itu.

" Ini " Ucap Miyuki memberikan berbagai kartu, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun menaikan alis'nya.

" Ini untuk memberikan kekuatan senjata itu, kau tinggal masuk'kan kartu ini ke bawah pengisian peluru itu " jelas Miyuki menjawab kebingungan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun tersenyum lalu mengambil kartu-kartu itu dan memasukan'nya ke saku celana

 **Sreet!**

Lalu Naruto'pun menaruh Pistol itu di atas layar Jam'nya semua yang melihat apa yang dilakukan King atau Kakak'nyapun penasaran apa yang terjadi.

 **Boft!**

Tiba-tiba senjata itu'pun berubah menjadi bentuk lebih kecil dan langsung masuk ke dalam Jam

" Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke kelas sudah waktunya masuk ke kelas sekarang " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka sementara Ayumi yang dari tadi melihat menjadi semakin binggung karena dirinya tidak mengerti mereka membicarakan apa dari tadi. Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan'nya di rumah nanti Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

 **12.30 PM**

.

 **Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..**

Bel pertanda pelajaran telah berakhir'pun berbunyi membuat semua bersorak senang.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto tengah membereskan buku-buku'nya, dia menyadari Miyuki, Yumi, dan Hitagi mendekat ke arah'nya Naruto yang menyadari itu'pun menoleh ke arah tiga gadis itu.

" Ada Apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Begini Naruto-san, karena kita sudah membuat kelompok kenapa kita tidak membuat sebuah tempat dimana kita akan memulai rencana kita " ucap Hitagi meminta pendapat, sementara Yumi dan Miyuki hanya diam.

" Hmm.. Tempat ya " gumam Naruto sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

" Hmm bagaimana kalau dirumah saja Naru-kun " usul Hinata yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" Hah! Dirumah! " kaget Naruto

" Un " balas Hinata sambil mengangguk.

" Eh! Kenapa tiga gadis ini boleh tinggal di rumah Naru-kun sementara aku tidak " ucap Asuna kesal dan ternyata dari tadi dia juga mendengar pembicaraan itu.

" H-Hey itu bukan aku tapi Hime " ucap Naruto membela diri.

" Hihihi kau juga boleh kok Asuna-chan, malah aku senang sahabatku ada di rumah kami " ucap Hinata memperbolehkan.

" Huwaa! Terima kasih Hinata-chan! Kau memang sahabatku! " teriak Asuna senamg sambil memeluk Hinata.

" Nii-Chan! Nee-chan! " panggil Ayumi yang baru saja datang ke kelas Kakak'nya.

" Ah, Ayumi-chan " gumam Naruto sambil menyuruh adiknya mendekat " Um jika begitu artinya kalian akan tinggal di rumah Kami berarti " Ucap Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

" Benar " ucap Hitagi.

" Lalu barang-barang kalian? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" setelah ini kami akan mengemaskan barang-barang kami lalu pergi kerumah'mu " jawab Hitagi lagi.

" Lalu bagaimana dengam orang tua kalian? " tanya Naruto lagi dan lagi.

" ... " Hitagi'pun terdiam, lalu Hitagi'pun menunduk'kan wajah'nya begitu juga dengan Yumi, Miyuki dan Asuna yang juga menunduk'kan kepala'nya

" aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua " ucap Hitagi lirih di ikuti anggukan oleh Yumi, Asuna dan Miyuki.

" E-Eh! Go-Gomen, A-Aku tidak bermaksud... "

" Tidak apa Naru-kun, itu wajar karena kau tidak tahu " potong Asuna dan membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

" itu karena orang bernama Kokabiel " lanjut Hitagi menekan kata Kokabiel.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua tersentak mendengar nama itu.

" Ja-Jadi kau juga.. " ucap Asuna tidakpercaya.

" tu-tunggu apa maksudmu Asuna-chan? " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kepada kekasih kedua'nya

" Keluarga'ku juga di bunuh oleh Kokabiel " ucap Asuna di balas angguk'kan oleh mereka semua kecuali Hinata dan Ayumi

' Kuso! Apa yang di inginkan oleh orang itu ' batin Naruto geram.

" Karena itulah kami membutuhkan bantuan'mu juga untuk membunuh Kokabiel, maukan kau membantu kami Naruto-san " harap Yumi dengan liang air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

" Tentu aku akan membantu kalian, karena aku juga memiliki dendam terhadap'nya " jawab Naruto dan semua yang mendengar itu'pun senang.

" Ne Naruto-san bagaimana? " tanya Hitagi setelah berhenti menangis.

" Hah~ terserah kalian saja " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikan'nya kepada Hitagi.

" Itu adalah alamat rumah kami, baiklah kalau begitu kami harus pulang dan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian " ucap Naruto sambil mengendong Ayumi dan mengenggam tangan Hinata.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi'pun menghilang dengan Hiraishin, meninggalkan Asuna, Yumi, Hitagi dan Miyuki yang terbengong ketika melihat cara pergi Naruto, Hinata dan Ayumi, mereka'pun langsung menoleh secara kompak ke arah kertas yang ada di tangan Hitagi.

" Eh! Jadi di situ alamat rumah Naru-kun! " teriak Asuna mengetahui tempat tinggal Naruto.

" Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap, setelah itu kita kumpul di rumah Naruto-san " ucap Hitagi dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

 **Skip Time**

 **14.00 PM**

 **Halaman belakang kediaman Naruto**.

.

Di halaman Kediaman Naruto, terlihat Ayumi dan Hinata sekarang tengah bermain air di Air terjun buatan Naruto sambil menunggu Peerage Human Naruto datang. Untuk Naruto dia duduk di teras belakang rumah sambil mengecek senjata yang di berikan Miyuki dan sesekali dirinya melirik ke arah Ayumi dan Hinata yang tampak'nya senang, masalah kamar dan Rumah Naruto telah Menyelesaikan'nya satu jam yang lalu.

" Pistol ini ternyata agak berat... Aku harus terbiasa menggunakan'nya. Lalu lubang Pistol ini berbeda dari yang lain " gumam Naruto sambil mengecek bagian-bagian Pistol'nya " Benar juga Kartu itu " gumam Naruto lagi sambil mengambil Kartu-kartu pemberian Miyuki.

Setelah itu Naruto mengecek semua Kartu itu dan ternyata terdapat lima element yang bisa di keluarkan oleh pistol tergantung pada kartunya.

" Souka, jadi begini kekuatan Pistol ini, Sugoi Ne " gumam Naruto.

 **Sreeet! Cklek!**

Naruto'pun mencoba memasukan satu kartu berelement Air lalu menarik pelatuk senjata'nya ' Sekarang tinggal menyebutkan Nama Sihir'nya saja ' batin Naruto sambil mengarahkan'nya ke arah Tebing atas Air terjun.

 **[ Brust Water! ]**

 **Sruuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari lubang Senjata Pistol itu keluarlah Peluru air panjang dan melaju ke atas tebing.

 **Sraaaaaash!**

Setelah itu air yang terkena tebing itu'pun hancur dan membuat air menyebar kemana-mana dan Hinata dan Ayumi juga terkena air itu karena mereka ada di bawah'nya.

" Kyaaaaa! Naru-kun hentikan! " teriak Hinata

" Naruto-Nii! " teriak Ayumi.

" Hehe Gomen-Gomen " ucap Naruto meminta maaf sambil menghentikan tembakan'nya.

" Mouu!~ Naruto-Nii! " gambek Ayumi.

 **Ting Tong...**

Naruto yang mendengar suara bel rumah'nya berbunyi'pun bangun dari duduk'nya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah'nya.

 **Kreeeet**

Naruto'pun membuka pintu'nya dan yang dia lihat, Hitagi, Miyuki, Yumi dan Asuna berada di depan Rumah'nya dengan nafas Ngos-ngosan.

" Kalian kenapa? " Tanya Naruto.

" Hah.. Hah.. Ini karena.. Rumah'mu ini jauh sekali Naruto-san " jawab Hitagi dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

" Maa-Maa sudah'ku bilang bukan " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul tiga kumpulan asap di samping Naruto dan menampak'kan 3 Bunshin Naruto, semua yang melihat kemampuan king mereka terbengong.

" Kalian masuk'lah terlebih Dulu biar para bunshin'ku yang membawa barang kalian. Ini adalah kemampuan khusus'ku aku bisa membuat diriki menjadi puluhan, Ratusan bahkan Ribuan " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang jutsu khusus'nya itu.

' Ap-Apa Ribuan! ' Batin mereka terkejut.

" Sudah-Sudah ayo kita tidak punya banyak waktu " perintah Naruto

 **Traning Ground**

.

Terlihat di Traning Ground yang Luas Naruto beserta Peerage sekarang tengah berkumpul untuk melakukan latihan awal mereka

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan melakukan latihan awal kita dan juga aku ingin memeriksa kemampuan kalian semua. Jadi aku ingin kalian melawan diriku dengan kemampuan kalian " perintah Naruto untuk melakukan latihan pertama mereka.

" Eh! Apa kau gila Naru-kun! " pekik Asuna tidak setuju.

" Sudah lakukan saja. Kau juga tahu bagaimana kemampuan'ku'kan Asuna-chan " ucap Naruto menenangkan Asuna sambil menyiap'kan posisi bertarung'nya dengan Dua pedang milik'nya.

" Baiklah jika begitu, Yumi-chan ayo kita mulai " ucap Hitagi mengangkat tangan'nya kedepan.

" Ha'i " balas Yumi tegas.

 **[ Dark Sword ]** Hitagi

 **[ Light Sword ]** Yumi

 **Wuush!**

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Hitagi, keluar aura gelap dan mengeluarkan pedang berwarna hitam dengan aura gelap mengelilingi pedang itu. Sementara Yumi dari tangan'nya keluar cahaya terang sesaat dan langsung membentuk pedang Cahaya.

" Baiklah ayo Yumi-chan, Asuna-san " perintah Hitagi sambil maju menyerbu Naruto di ikuti Yumi dan Asuna, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun tersenyum.

 **Triink! Triink!**

Kedua pedang Naruto'pun berbenturan dengan pedang Hitagi dan Yumi hingga terseret beberapa meter. Lalu Naruto melirik kebelakang ternyata Asuna menyerang'nya dari belakang, tidak mau kalah melawan perempuan Naruto'pun membungkuk'kan badan'nya kebelakang dan membuat pedang Hitagi dan Yumi maju ke arah pedang Asuna.

 **Triink!**

Kelima pedang Itu'pun bertubrukan Naruto yang masih membungkuk'kan badan'nya bisa melihat bahwa pedang Hitagi, Yumi, Asuna dan dirinya berada di depan wajah'nya. Lalu seketika Naruto merasakan getaran kecil di bawah'nya Naruto yang memiliki firasat'pun mendorong pedang'nya dan membuat Hitagi, Yumi dan Asuna mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Wush!**

 **Pyaaaaaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melompat setinggi-tinggi'nya dan benar saja tempat Naruto pijak tadi keluar sebuah kritsal Es berukuran besar dan itu hampis saja membekukan Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Naruto'pun mendarat di atas kristal es itu dan melihat pelaku'nya. Ternyata pelaku'nya adalah Miyuki.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari belakang Naruto, muncul Hinata dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif, Naruto yang mennyadari kedatangan Hinata'pun menoleh kebelakang.

" **Hakke Kusho!** " teriak Hinata.

 **Buuaagghh!**

Naruto'pun terkena pukulan angin Hinata hingga terpental dari Kristal Es Miyuki, Naruto yang merasakan tekanan di belakang'nya'punn langsung memutar tubuhnya.

 **Triiink!**

Ternyata Hitagi menyerang'nya dari belakang dengan sayap hitam'nya untuk menyerang Naruto dari udara

 **[ Dark Blast ]** ucap Hitagi.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan kecil di pedang Hitagi dan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto terpental kebawah..

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Naruto'pun menabrak dengan sangat keras'nya. Naruto yang masih sadar'punn berusaha berdiri tapi kaki'nya bergetar dengan sangat hebat dan itu membuat'nya susah berdiri.

' Energi kegelapan membuat saraf tubuh menjadi gemetar karena ketakutan akan energi negatif, pintar juga ' batin Naruto.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Triinnk!**

Naruto yang menyadari ada serangan dari depan'nya'pun langsung memposisikan kedua pedang'nya secara vertikal di depan'nya. Dan betul saja sekarang pelaku penyerangan adalah Yumi dengan pedang cahaya'nya.

 **[ Light Sun ]** gumam Yumi

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu pedang Yumi tiba-tiba bercahaya dan itu membuat Naruto menutup matanya agar tidak membutakan matanya.

 **Wush!**

Dengan segera Naruto'pun menjauh dari sana dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Yumi dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

' Menggunakan sinar cahaya untuk membutakan musuh, lalu menyerang'nya selagi ada kesempatan, mereka benar-benar ' batin Naruto tak habis pikir.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang memiliki indra perasa dan pendengar yang tajam'pun memposisi'kan siaga'nya begitu merasakan ada yang bergerak ke arah'nya dari depan, Kiri dan kanan'nya.

 **Trink! Trink! Trank! Trink! Trank! Wush! Wush! Trink!**

Naruto'pun langsung menebas-nebaskan pedang'nya ke arah Depan kiri dan kanan dan itu membuat Hitagi, Asuna dan Yumi terkagum walaupun Masih dengan mata tertutup, Naruto masih bisa menahan serangan mereka bahkan dia bisa. Menghindari'nya dengan mudah.

Miyuki yang masih belum melakukan serangan'pun langsunng menyiapkan General Mobile'nya dan memasukan Dua kartu sekaligus.

 **[ Kristal Thorn ],[ Whirl Ice ]** ucap Miyuki sekaligus.

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul kristal-kristal es berbentuk duri dari bawah langsung bergerak ke arah Naruto, lalu di sekitar Naruto muncul pusaran es dan membuat Naruto, Asuna, Hitagi dan Yumi tertutup kabut es itu.

Naruto yang merasakan seragan Hitagi, Asuna dan Yumi'pun menghentikan gerakan'nya sesaat, namun dia kembali melakukan posisi siaga'nya begitu merasakan suhu dingin mengelilingi'nya.

 **Wush! Pyaars! Sring! Wush! Pyaars! Sring! Wush! Pyaars! Sring! Wush! Pyaars! Sring!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menebaskan pedang'nya secara acak begitu merasakan serangan dari bawah muncul satu persatu dan Naruto asumsikan bahwa serangan itu berasal dari Miyuki.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melakukan gerakan menghindar begitu merasakan ada hembusan angin keras mengarah kepada'nya dan itu di asumsikan berasal dari Hinata.

 **[ Spear Ice ]**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Pyars! Pyars! Pyars! Pyars!**

Naruto'pun kembali melakukan gerakan menebas secara acak namun sekarang lebih cepat begitu merasakan berbagai macam serangan di arah'kan kepada'nya dan Naruto berhasil menghancurkan semua serangan dari Hinata.

Naruto yang masih merasakan hawa dingin di sekitar'nya'pun menaruh pedang'nya kembali di pinggang'nya begitu merasakan tidak ada yang menyerang'nya kembali, setelah itu Naruto'pun merapal sebuah segel lalu menghentak'kan'nya ketanah.

" **Doton : Chidokaku!** "

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tanah yanga ada di bawah Naruto'pun naik dan membuat Naruto berhasil keluar dari sihir Miyuki, Hitagi, Asuna dan Yumi yang berada di dekat Hinata dan Miyuki yang melihat Naruto tidak terluka sama sekali'pun terkagum atas kemampuan king mereka bahkan mereka saja kelelahan melawan King mereka.

" baiklah kita usaikan latihan'nya " ucap Naruto lalu turun dari sana dan menuju ke tempat yang lain'nya, setelah sampai Naruto'pun kembali membuka matanya yang dari tadi dia tutup.

" Sugoi Ne, bisa bertarung dengan mata tertutup " puji Asuna.

" Hahaha aku hanya menggunakan persa.. "

 **Greep!**

Perkataan Naruto'pun terputus begitu merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang'nya, Naruto'pun tersenyum lembut begitu mengetahui siapa yang memeluk'nya ya siapa lagi kalau semua sudah berkumpul kecuali satu orang.

" Naruto-Nii-chan.. Kau tidak apa? " tanya sang pemeluk lirih seperti ketakutan, Naruto'pun melebaskan pelukan orang itu dan berjongkok di depan orang itu.

" Aku tidak apa, kau tenang saja Ayumi-chan " ucap Naruto menenang'kan sang pemuluk yaitu Ayumi sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

" Ta-Tapi Ayu takut jika Nii-chan terluka.. Bagaimana jika Nii-chan terluka " ucap Ayumi dengan berliang air mata.

" Hey, aku tidak akan terluka hanya dengan segitu saja. Jadi jangan menangis ya Ayumi-chan " hibur Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Ayumi kembali memeluk Naruto yang masih berjongkok didepan'nya dengan erat, Naruto tidak peduli jika dirinya di sebut Siscon sepertinya begitu juga Ayumi yang sepertinya tidak peduli di bilang Brothercon.

Sementara Naruto Peerage hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Kakak dan Adik yang sepertinya tidak ingin kehilangan masing-masing walaupun mereka bukan sedarah.

" Baiklah. Sekarang latihan kita cukup sampai disini dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi " perintah Naruto sambil bangun dari jongkok'nya.

 **Grep!**

Tiba-tiba Ayumi merangkul lengan kanan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala'nya di lengan Naruto dengan rona merah di wajah'nya. Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Ayumi'pun menaikan alis'nya berbeda dengan Hinata dan Asuna yang sepertinya tahu gelagat Ayumi.

" Ne~ Ayumi-chan kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja Ayu ingin lebih dekat dengan Nii-chan dan tidak ingin di pisah'kan " jawab Ayumi masih menyandarkan kepala'nya di lengan Naruto dengan mata terpejam dan rona merah yang ada di pipinya semakin memerah.

' Dasar Brotcon ' batin semua Peerage Naruto tidak habis pikir.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari di tangan kiri Naruto muncul sinar kelap-kelip berbentuk Diamond berwarna biru, lalu cahaya itu meredup dengan sangat pelan setelah 10 detik dari sana.

 **[' Sudah waktu'nya aku membantu patnerku, bersiaplah untuk berperang Naruto ']** batin Sosok Naga yang tertidur lalu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata merah dengan garis vertikal dimatanya

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya Chapter 9 sudah selesai tinggal Chapter 10 maka Power Of Kami Shinobi akan saya lanjutkan**

 **Yap! Pada akhirnya The Protect telah terbentuk dan yang kurang tinggal Tomori dan Asia. Mereka akan bergabung di Chapter 10 Nanti dan saat itu juga Naruto bertemu Sasuke.**

 **Chitchatchitchatchitchat...**

 **Gue gak peduli dengan perkataan kalian! Mau ngeflame atau apalah, bagiku itu tidak penting yang penting berkarya dari pada tidak. Bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca itu aja repot nok.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 9 saya nyatakan selesai. Sampai ketemu di Chapter 10!**

 **Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Cerita sebelum'nya :

.

 _" Ne~ Ayumi-chan kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto._

 _" Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja Ayu ingin lebih dekat dengan Nii-chan dan tidak ingin di pisah'kan " jawab Ayumi masih menyandarkan kepala'nya di lengan Naruto dengan mata terpejam dan rona merah yang ada di pipinya semakin memerah._

 _' Dasar Brotcon ' batin semua Peerage Naruto tidak habis pikir._

 _Dan tanpa mereka sadari di tangan kiri Naruto muncul sinar kelap-kelip berbentuk Diamond berwarna biru, lalu cahaya itu meredup dengan sangat pelan setelah 10 detik dari sana._

 _ **[' Sudah waktu'nya aku membantu patnerku, bersiaplah untuk berperang Naruto ']**_ _batin Sosok Naga yang tertidur lalu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata merah dengan garis vertikal dimatanya_

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Geje ini!**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai.**

 **Warning : Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka silahkan Out.**

 **Note music : Di butuhkan lagunya untuk membuat imajinasi lebih baik**

 **Open** **Fanfic : Lisa-Rising Hope**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Resque Asia and View long friend**

 **Warning : Kalau tidak suka jangan baca langsung out**

 **2 Day Later...**

.

Selama Dua Hari Naruto'pun melatih Kekuatan Peerage'nya ternyata kekuatan mereka meningkat seperti Asuna yang kecepatan'nya bertambah cepat dari sebelum Naruto melawan Asuna, dan kekuatan Asuna sudah terbuka ketika satu hari yang lalu dirinya mencoba membangkitkan'nya dan ternyata kekuatan Asuna sangat cocok dengan bidak Knight karena nama perubahan'nya **[ Knight Sword ].**

Untuk Hitagi dan Yumi kekuatan mereka juga meningkat dalam bermain pedang karena kecepatan Naruto mengajarkan mereka celah-celah untuk mencari titik buta dari bermain pedang, dan Mereka juga sudah mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Element mereka sesuka hati mereka.

Untuk Miyuki, Naruto mengetahui bahwa **General Mobile Casting Assistant Device (CAD)** milik Miyuki sama seperti pistol milik kakak'nya yang di berikan kepada'nya maka dari itu Naruto membuatkan beberapa kartu dari element Es tingkat rendah hingga atas.

Lalu Hinata dia tidak di ajarkan oleh Naruto karena dirinya ingin berusaha sendiri dengan kekuatan'nya namun Naruto juga tetap melatihnya walaulun Hinata menolak. Lalu Naruto juga mengajarkan Hinata tentang teknik Teleportasi yang Naruto buat untuk Peerage'nya, lingkaran sihir Yang Naruto buat berbentuk lingkaran dengan gambar Prisai dengan pedang menyilang.

Lalu untuk sang adik atau Ayumi Uzumaki, dia sudah mengetahui tentang Akuma, Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi. Dia juga sudah mengetahui kenapa Naruto membuat Kelompok karena Naruto yang memberitahu'nya dan Naruto melakukan ini untuk melindungi'nya

Lalu untuk Benda yang bernama True Watch yang ada di tangan Naruto, Naruto telah membuat Jam itu layak'nya tempat persenjataan berat karena semua senjata yang ada di jam itu semua senjata-Senjata berbasis jarak jauh, menegah dan dekat. Kemampuan Jam Naruto juga sudah di tambahkan dengan element-element miliknya namun Jam itu mendominasi di element Api milik Great Red.

Lalu untuk kekuatan Naruto, Naruto telah berhasil menguasai Sacred Gear Great Red yaitu True Emperor, sebuah Pedang Besar dan panjang dan memiliki gagang berwarna merah berbentuk naga.

Sekarang terlihat di rumah Naruto, tidak ada kegiatan karena tanggal merah, dan sekarang Naruto beserta Peerage'nya tengah di ruang tamu sambil menonton Televisi, bermain ular tangga dan bermain gitar hingga.

 **Deg!**

Naruto yang ingin memainkan Gitarnya berhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, Peerage Naruto yang bermain ular tangga melihat tubuh King mereka'pun mendekat begitu juga Ayumi yang menonton Televisi langsung mendekati Kakak'nya.

" Naruto-Nii Kau tidak apa? " tanya Ayumi di depan Naruto.

" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di taman " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari duduk'nya dan langsung memakai Jubah bertudung'nya dan topeng Devile'nya.

" Tunggu Naruto-san izinkan kami ikuti membantu " ucap Hitagi sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

" Tidak biar aku yang mengurus'nya, Hime kau tahu harus apa jika aku tidak kembali " ucap Naruto menolak permintaan Hitagi dengan lembut dan memberikan perintah kepada Hinata.

" Ha'i Naru-kun " balas Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengilang dengan Hiraishin'nya dan meninggalkan Peerage dan adik'nya.

 **18.00 PM**

 **Taman**

.

Isseipun memukul Tanah yang ada di bawahnya entah karena apa. ' Kuso! Aku gagal! ' batin Issei.

 **Bziit!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Devile di samping Issei, Issei yang merasakan kedatangan seseorangpun mendongak.

 **" ada apa dengan'mu Hyoudo-san? "** tanya Devile.

" K-kau apakah kau Devile-san yang di bicarakan oleh Buchou? " tanya Issei sambil menunjuk Devile dengan tergagap

 **" Ah, sepertinya kau mengetahui tentang diriku, baiklah sekarang biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri , namaku Devile "** ucap Devile memperkenalkan dirinya

" N-Namaku Hyoudo Issei " balas Issei sedikit tergagap.

 **" Hm, sepertinya kau dalam masalah ya "** ucap Devile sambil memandang sekitar tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa

" Ah, benar, Devile-san bisakah kau membantuku menyelamatkan Asia " ucap Issei memohon.

 **' Nani, ada apa dengan Asia-chan? '** batin Devile atau Naruto binggung **" Ada apa dengan Perempuan bernama Asia ini? "** tanya Devile.

" Dia di tangkap oleh Perempuan bernama Kalawarner dan akan di ambil Sacred Gear'nya " jawab Issei entah kenapa Issei memberitahukan tentang Sacred Gear kepada orang asing

 **' Jadi begitu '** batin Devile **" Hey, seingatku kau sudah memiliki kekasih bukan? Apa kau mau selingkuh? "** tanya Devile mengoda Issei.

" A-Ah itu, Ra-Raynare memang kekasih'ku ta-tapi Asia itu teman'ku " jawab Issei tergagap " Tu-Tunggu bagaimana kau mengetahui Tentang Raynare " tanya Issei bersiaga

 **" Oh itu, karena aku mengenal'nya, tapi mungkin dia melupakan'ku sekarang karena dia lupa ingatan "** jawab Devile berbohong.

" Begitu " gumam Issei menurunkan posisi siaga'nya.

 **" Dengar aku mau saja membantu tapi apa Buchoumu itu tidak di beritahu "** ucap Devile santai.

" Ah, kau benar aku harus meminta izin kepadanya, Ayo Devile-san ikuti aku " ucap Issei sambil berlari ke tempat Rias, Sementara Devile mengikuti Issei dari belakang

 **Ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

.

Terlihat di ruangan yang sedikit gelap, terlihat Koneko tengah duduk di sofa sambil memakan Kue dengan tenang, Sementara Kiba juga tengah makan sebungkus roti di depan Koneko, sementara Akeno dan Rias tengah membaca dokumen-dokumennya, Sementara untuk Raynare dia tidak ada ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

 **Braaak!**

Pintu Ruangan itupun terbuka dengan keras dan memperlihatkan Issei yang membuka pintu itu dengan nafas terengah-engah dan terlihat juga Devile tengah berdiri di belakang Issei, Semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan Matanya.

" Buchou, Izinkan Aku untuk menyelamatkan Asia " pinta Issei.

" Apa! Tidak! Isse, kau tahu bahwa kita bangsa iblis sangat takut dengan gereja, jika kau kesana maka kau akan mati " ucap Rias menjelaskan.

" Aku tidak peduli, dia temanku aku harus menyelamatkannya " ucap Issei dengan keteguhannya.

 **Plaak!**

Sebuah tamparanpun bersarang di pipi Issei, Semua yang melihat itupun terdiam, Isseipun menoleh dan ternyata Riaslah yang menamparnya.

" Isse, kenapa Kau keras kepala " tanya Rias.

" Karena dia temanku, jika dia mati aku sama saja seperti sampah " Jawab Issei dengan menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu dia teringat pesan Naruto dan diapun menoleh ke arah Devile yang tengah besandar di tembok sambil mengotak-atik Jamnya.

" Ano, Devile-san apa kau mau membantuku? " tanya Issei memohon. Seketika Devilepun berhenti bergerak lalu di tatapnya Issei.

 **" Beri tahu aku alasan mengapa kau meminta tolong kepadaku? "** ucap Devile, Issei yang mendengar itupun diam sejenak.

" Karena hanya kau yang bisaku percayai, tidak ada yang bisa'ku percayai selain kau. Mereka bilang bahwa kau sangatlah kuat, karena dari itu aku mohon bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia. Jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman'ku sama saja aku orang yang tidak berguna " jawab Issei mantap, Devile yang mendengar penjelasan Isseipun tersenyum di balik topengnya, di berinya tanda kepada Issei untuk mendekat, Isseipun mendekati Devile.

 **Puk!**

Issei yang pegang bahunya oleh Devilepun membuatnya bingung begitu juga yang lain **" kita berangkat "** ucap Devile.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Devile dan Isseipun menghilang meninggalkan Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba.

" Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Issei bertemu dengan Devile-san " ucap Kiba tidak percaya.

" Um, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko aku ingin kalian mengikuti mereka dan tolong jaga Isse sampai aku tiba " perintah Rias dan di balas anggukan oleh Peerage Rias.

 **20.00 PM**

 **Di Luar Gereja.**

.

 **Wuuush!**

Sementara itu di luar Gereja terlihat bayangan dua orang yang baru saja muncul mereka adalah Devile dan Issei dengan wajah pucat.

Issei'pun menjauh dari sana untuk mencari tempat membuat muntah'nya sementara Devile hanya geleng-geleng

 **Kriiieet!**

Setelah itu Pintu Gereja itupun terbuka, Devile yang membuka pintu itupun memasukinya dengan tenang di ikuti Issei dari belakang.

" Wah, Hahahaha sepertinya kita ketemu lagi Iblis " ucap seseorang dengan tawa Psikopatnya.

" Freed! Cepat beritahu aku di mana Asia " ucap Issei geram.

" Ho, kau ingin menyelamatkannya? tapi kau harus melawanku dan pasukanku ini! Hahahaha! " ucap Orang bernama Freed sambil menunjuk di atas terdapat lima puluh pasukan malaikat jatuh dan tawa Psikopatnya.

 **" Hyoudo-san kita akan melawan mereka terlebih dahulu kau mengerti, dan biarkan aku yang mengurus orang itu "** ucap Devile kepada Issei yang ada di sampingnya.

" He! Siapa kau manusia Rendahan! " ucap Freed.

 **" Namaku Devile, aku adalah Hantu untuk kalian Semua Malam ini "** ucap Devile datar dan energi yang meningkat sedikit, Semua malaikat jatuh yang merasakan Energi Devile gemetar ketakutan.

' D-Dia bukan orang biasa ' batin mereka.

 **Cklek!**

" Apa tidak masalah jika kubunuh kau terlebih dahulu manusia rendahan " ucap Freed sambil mengerahkan pistolnya ke arah Devile.

 **" Coba saja Zelzan-san "** tantang Devile

 **Dor! Syuut!**

Freedpun menembakan pistolnya ke arah Devile dan membuat peluru pistol itu melesat ke arah Devile dengan sangat kencang sementara Devile diam dengan tenang.

 **Tink! Twung! Twung!**

Sebelum menegenai Devile peluru itupun terpental sendiri karena adanya sebuah kubah prisai melindungi Devile, semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan mata mereka.

 **" Sekarang diriku "** ucap Devile sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

 **" True Watch "** gumam Devile.

 **[ Double Gun ]** bunyi Jam Itu.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul dua pistol di tangan kanan Devile, Devilepun memegang kedua senjata itu dan mengarahkannya kepada Malaikat-Malaikat Jatuh yang berterbangan.

 **" Upgradeting "** gumam Devile

 **[ Gun Fire ]** bunyi Jam itu.

 **Wuuuush!**

Seketika dimana Pistol yang tandinya hitam berbubah dengan termakan api dan menjadi Pistol Api dengan Warna Silver.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Devilepun menembakan pistolnya secara bertubi-tubi ke arah para Malaikat jatuh, dan beberapa Peluru mengenai Berapa Malaikat Jatuh dan setelah itu tubuh mereka terbakar oleh Api.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Devile terus menembaki Beberapa Malaikat jatuh, tak jarang juga saat peluru mengenai tembok, tembok itupun juga terbakar.

 **Cklek!**

Peluru Pistol itupun Habis, Devilepun menoleh ke arah Issei yang masih diam tidak bergerak diapun berkata **" Apa kau hanya menjadi penonton di sana "** ucap Devile, ucapan Devilepun menyadarkan Issei.

" Ah, Ah, Gomen! Draig! " ucap Issei meminta maaf lalu berteriak memanggil patnernya.

 **[ Booster Gear ]**

 **Sriing!**

Setelah itu muncullah Sarung tangan berwarna Merah di tangan Issei.

 **Cklek! Cklek! Sring! Sring!**

Devilepun melepaskan isi pelurunya, lalu di amblinya isi peluru yan ada di pinggangnya dan di lemparnya ke atas.

 **[ Boost ] [ Explosion ]**

Sementara Issei sekarang tengan mengarahkan Bola merah ke arah beberapa Malaikat jatuh.

 **Wush! Wush! Sring! Sring!**

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Setelah isi peluru turun itu turun dengan cepat dan tepat Devilepun memasukan Isi peluru itu dan langsung di arahkan satu pistol ke arah Freed.

 **" Matilah menjadi Abu** /Rasakan Ini " ucap Devile dan Issei bersamaan.

 **" Fire Canon** /Dragon Shot! " ucap Devile dan Issei bersamaan.

 **Dor! Syuuut!**

 **Wuuuuush!**

Sebuah Tembakan keraspun terjadi akibat pistol Devile yang menembakan peluru lebih besar dari sebelumnya, sementara Issei menembakan Bola merahnya ke arah Malaikat Jatuh dengan sangat cepat.

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Dua ledakanpun terjadi bersamaan dan membuat sebuah asap yang lumayan tebal, setelah menipis terlihat tersisa 10 malaikat Jatuh dan Freed yang hanya bertelanjang Dada karena selamat dari tembakan Devile yang mematikan.

" Brengsek Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu! " ucap Freed marah. Devile yang merasakan ada bahaya dari belakangpun berjongkok.

 **Wuuush!**

" Ohey! " ucap Freed melebarkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang melayang ke arah'nya

 **Blaaaar!**

Dan benar saja sebuah Kursi besar ternyata melintas dan mengenai tempat Freed, Devilepun menoleh ke arah Belakang dan melihat Kiba, Koneko dan Akeno yang ternyata datang.

" M-Maaf Devile-san " ucap Koneko malu karena tidak sengaja melempar kursinya ke arah Devile.

" Kiba! Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan! " teriak Issei senang.

" Issei pergilah bersama Devile-san biar kami yang mengatasi ini " ucap Kiba.

" Ayo Hyoudo-san " ucap Devile melesat ke arah terowongan bawah tanah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa ketemu anggap saja itu ketemu karena tembakan Devile tadi.

" Heh! Tak akan ku.. " ucap Freedpun terhenti ketika sebuah Kursi kembali melayang ke arahnya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Kursi itupun hanya menabral tembok karena Frees telah menghindar, Freedpun menatap Koneko yang pelaku pelemparan itu " Apa yang akan kau lakukan Gadis cebol " ucap Freed mengejek Koneko.

" cebol " ucap Koneko datar.

" Oh, sepertinya aku salah bicara " ucap Freed ketika melihat Koneko mengangkat dua Kursi sekaligus.

 **Wuush!**

Kedua Kursi itupun terlempar ke arah Freed, Freed yang ingin menghancurkan Kursi itu tapi tidak bisa karena sudah terlalu dekat jadi diapun memutuskan menghindar.

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Kedua Kursi itupun hancur karena bertabrakan dengan Tembok.

 **Kiba, Akeno Vs Da-Tenshi.**

.

" Baiklah kalian akan melawanku disini " ucap Kiba **[ Sword Birth ]** ucap Kiba menyebutkan Sihirnya.

 **Wuush!**

Dan dari tanah muncul sebuah pedang di depan Kiba, Kibapun menarik pedang itu dan menyerang beberapa malaikat Jatuh.

Sementara itu terlihat di atas gereja kembali muncul beberapa Malaikat Jatuh, Freed yang melihat itupun tertawa. " Hahahaha akhirnya pasukan bantuan datang! Kalian akan mati disini! Hahahaha! " ucap Freed sambil tertawa.

 **Jgleer!**

" Arrrrrggggkkk! " teriak beberapa malaikat Jatuh karena terkena listrik, Freedpun terkejut melihat itu dan dia melihat Akenolah penyebab itu.

" Ara-ara masih kurang ya? Bagaimana kalau aku tambah kekuatan petirnya? fufufufu " ucap Akeno dengan suara khasnya.

 **Jgleeeeer!**

Para malaikat jatuh kembali menerima Petir dari Akeno, sementara Freed hanya bisa menggeram.

 **Tempat Devile dan Issei**.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat di ruang bawah tanah, Devile dan Issei berlari ke tempat Asia dengan sangat cepat atau lebih tepatnya Devilelah yang lebih cepat dari pada Issei, setelah melewati ruang bawah tanah, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan terdapat banyak Malaikat Jatuh dan Kalawarner, tak luput juga ada Asia yang di ikat di sebuah tiang berbentuk ' T '

" Asia! " teriak Issei.

" Issei-san! " balas Asia, Kalawarner yang mendengar Asia memanggil seseorangpun menoleh dan dia juga melihat Issei dan Devile disana.

" Hahaha kau berani juga bocah, dan kau manusia rendahan apa kau membantu iblis itu " ucap Kalawarner angkuh.

 **" Ya "** jawab Devile datar. **" Hyoudo-san kau tetap maju kedepan dan tolonglah Asia, biar aku yang melawan mereka semua "** lanjut Devile sambil maju sedikit dari Issei..

 **" True Emperor! "** teriak Devile.

 **[ Fire Dragon Blade ]**

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah pedang bergagang Merah dengan berbentuk seperti Naga dan Pedang yang di Bungkus dengan Api Merah.

 **" Ikuzo! "** ucap Devile sambil maju kedepan diikuti Issei dari belakang.

" Heh! Serang mereka! " perintah Kalawarner, semua yang mendengar itupun melesat ke arah Devile dan Issei.

 **Craaash! Craaash! Jraaash! Jraaash!**

" Arrrrghhh! " Arrrrkkk! " " Gyaaaaahk! " teriak para Malaikat Jatuh yang terkena tebas.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Devile menebas para malaikat Jatuh dengan sadis bahkan gerakannya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Devile terus menebas Malaikat jatuh yang ada di sekitarnya, lalu ketika merasakan Issei akan di serang dari belakangpun di bersiaga.

 **Crek! Bziit!**

Di balik topengnya Devile mengadukan kedua giginya hingga menimbulkan percikan petir.

 **Bziiit! Triink!**

Dan memang benar, ternyata ada yang menyerang Issei dari belakang, Devile yang melihat itupun menahan serangan itu sementara Issei terus berlari kedepan.

" Kau! Kau! Yang telah membunuh Kakakku! " ucap Gadis berambut pirang terhadap Devile.

" jadi kau adalah adik Raynare? Baiklah aku akan membuatmu bertemu dengan'nya " ucap Devile datar

 **Bziit! Puk!**

Devilepu menghilang dengan sangat cepat dan muncul di belakang malaikat jatuh itu dan mengangkat kepala'nya ke atas

 **Sriiing!**

Devile'pun memperlihatkan Sharingan'nya dan menatap gadis itu, sementara sang gadis langsung hilang kesadaran dirinya.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Sementara Issei terus maju kedepan dengan menghajar para Malaikat Jatuh yang menghalanginya.

" Terlambat " ucap Kalawarner.

 **Triiing!**

Tiang yang mengikat Asiapun menyala dan memulai mengambilan Twilight Healing milik Asia.

" Kyaaaaa! " teriak Asia kesakitan.

" Asia! Bertahanlah! " teriak Issei yang terus maju.

 **' Ck, ini akan merepotkan '** batin Devile. Devilepun mengarahkan tangan Kanannya ke depan lebih tepatnya para Malaikat jatuh yang akan mengerumuni Issei.

 **[ Fire Ball ]** bunyi Jam Devile

 **Wuuuush!**

Muncul sebuah bola Api kecil di tangan Devile dan mulai bercahaya.

 **" Fire Shot! "** teriak Devile.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu bola Api itupun melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah para malaikat jatuh.

 **Blaaaar! Wuuuuuush!**

Semua Malailat Jatuh itupun terbakar oleh Api Devile setelah terkena Bola Api Devile, Kalawarner yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

 **Wush!**

Setelah melenyapkan semua Malaikat Jatuh Narutopun melesat ke arah Kalawarner. Issei yang sudah mau mencapai Asiapun harus melebarkan matanya Karena Sacred Gear Asia telah lepas dari penggunanya.

" A-Asia " gagap Issei.

" Hahaha, dengan ini aku tidak akan terkalahkan " ucap Kalawarner yang ternyata sudah menggunakan Sacred Gear Asia.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Dengan sangat cepat Devilepun melesat ke arah Kalawarner dan mendorong Kalawarner hingga menabrak Tembok.

 **Wush! Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Dan setelah itu Kalawarner, Dan Devile keluar dari asap daan berterung mengunakan senjata mereka.

Wush!

Setelah itu Devile dan Kalawarner saling menjauh untuk menjaga jarak mereka. Devile yang sudah menentukan jarak'nya langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarung'nya begitu juga Kalawarner yang sudah menyiapkan Dual Light Spear'nya.

 **Wush!**

 **Trink! Trink! Trank! Trink!**

Devile dan Kalawarner'pun saling melesat bersama dan bertarung menggunakan senjata mereka dengan ketat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan itu.

 **Crash! Crash!**

Dengan sangat cepat Devilepun menebas kedua pingang Kalawarner dengan gerakan memutar dan putar balik lalu di putarnya lagi tubuhnya dan mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggangnya, setelah itu Devilepun berhenti perputar dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke Perut Kalawarner.

 **Dor!**

Seketika perut Kalawarnerpun berlubang lumayan besar, Sementara Kalawarner malah tertawa melihat itu.

" Hahaha aku ini abadi, aku tidak bisa ma_ Cough! " ucap Kalawarnerpun di gantikan dengan rasa sakit dan memuntahkan darahnya lumayan banyak.

 **Puk!**

Dengan cepat, Devilepun mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Kalawarner dan berkata **" Aku ambil kembali "** Ucapnya **" True Watch "** gumam Devile.

 **[ Release of Sacred Gear ]** bunyi Jam Naruto.

 **Triiing!**

Dengan waktu singkat Sacred Gear Asiapun kembali didapatkan oleh Devile, Devilepun menatap Issei yang masih terpuruk disana.

" Ohey! Hyoudo sekarang waktunya " ucap Devile, Issei yang mendengar itupun bangun perlahan dan menghadap ke arah Kalawarner.

 **[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Explosion ]**

Sarung tangan Isseipun berbunyi sebanyak empat kali lalu mengaktifkan sihirnya, dan di tangan Issei telah ada bola merah, setelah dekat, Isseipun mengarahkannya ke Kalawarner dan berkata " Matilah kau brengsek! " ucap Issei datar " Dragon Shot! " gumam Issei.

 **Wuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Bola merah itupun di tembakan ke arah Kalawarner dan setelah itu terjadi ledakan di seberang akibat Sihir Issei dan Tubuh Kalawarner telah lenyap

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Devilepun mendekati Asia dan mengendongnya dengan Gaya Bridal Style, lalu di tengoknya Issei yang masih diam mematung.

 **" Hyoudo kita harus cepat dan membantu teman-temanmu Ayo "** ucap Devile sambil berlari keluar, Issei yang mendengar perintah Devilepun mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **Akeno, Koneko, Kiba Vs Freed.**

.

Terlihat pada tempat pertarungan Freed, Koneko, Kiba dan Akeno, tersisa hanya Freed seorang karena semua Malaikat Jatuh sudah di kalahkan.

" Brengsek! Kalian akan mati! " umpat Freed.

" Ara-ara lebih baik kau lihat dulu situasimu " ucap Akeno dengan nada khasnya.

 **Wuush!**

Lalu tanpa Diduga muncul Devile di atas Freed sambil mengendong Asia, Freed yang melihat Devile di atasnyapun melebarkan matanya.

 **Sreet! Cklek! Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Narutopun dengan cepat melepaskan Gendongannya pada Kaki Asia dan mengambil Pistol Api yang ada di pinggangnya lalu di arahkannya ke Freed, Setelah itu Lubang Pistol itupun mengumpulkan Api dan membuat sebuah Bola api berukuran sedang.

 **" Fire Shot! "** ucap Devile.

 **Dor! Syuuut!**

 **Blaaaarr!**

Devilepun menembakan Peluru Apinya ke arah Freed, Peluru itupun melesat ke arah Freed dam setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar akibat peluru Devile, dan membuat asap lumayan tebal.

 **Tap!**

Devilepun mendarat di samping Akeno dan menatap ketempat Freed berada, dam terlihat Freed masih berdiri kokoh dengan pedang cahaya di tangan'nya.

" Hahahaha dengan begini maka habislah kalian semua " ucap Freed tertawa psikopat.

" Kau! Akan'ku hancurkan pedang itu! " geram Kiba sambil menyiapkan posisi'nya.

 **Sreet!**

Namun Devile langsung menghadang Kiba, Kiba yang di hadang'pun tidak terima. " Minggirlah Devile-san! Ini urusan'ku! " teriak Kiba emosi.

 **Duaak!**

" Cough! " Tanpa di duga Devile langsung menendang perut Kiba hingga membuat Kiba mengeluarkan darah.

 **" Apa kau gila hah! Jika kau terkena pedang itu maka habis'lah dirimu! "** bentak Devile dengan masih mengendong Asia.

" Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus menghancurkan pedang itu! " lawan Kiba.

 **Sreet! Duak!**

Lagi Devile menendang kepala Kiba hingga Kiba tersungkur ke lantai dengan wajah mencium lantai. Devile yang sudah merasa semua jadi tenang'pun kembali berbicara.

 **" Itu adalah pedang** _ **Excalibur No Tsuguri No Kami**_ **, jika kau terkena itu maka kau akan mati. Aku tahu kau membenci pedang Excalibur dan berjanji akan menghancurkan pedang itu karena telah merebut nyawa teman-teman'mu. Tapi apa kau akan senang setelah melakukan itu, apa kau tidak peduli bahwa teman-teman'mu khawatir. Kau memang orang yang terlalu terbawa Emosi, Yuuto-san "** ucap Devile panjang lebar lalu kembali memandang Freed. **" Dan untuk kau! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja Zelzan-san "** ancam Devile sambil memandang Freed dengan Magenkyou Sharingan milik'nya.

' Ma-Mata macam apa itu, Me-Mengerikan ' batin Freed bergetar begitu melihat mata Devile.

" Cih kita akan bertemu lagi, Iblis-iblis rendahan " ucap Freed pergi dengan lingkaran sihir'nya.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Issei dan Rias ( dengan lingkaran sihirnya ) secara bersamaan. Dan datang ke tempat Devile yang mengendong Asia.

" Asia " panggil Issei lirih.

 **" Tenanglah aku telah mengambil kembali Sacred Gearnya Kembali, sekarang aku akan menghidup'kan'nya kembali harap beri aku ruangan "** ucap Devile dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka semua.

Rias beserta peerage'nya kecuali Raynare'pun memberi jarak kepada Devile, setelah itu Devile'pun membaringkan Asia, lalu Devile memasangkan Twillight Healing milik Asia ke jari Asia, setelah itu Devile'pun mengeluarkan Human Piece'nya. Rias yang melihat Human Piece Devile'pun melebarkan matanya begitu mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Devile.

 **[" Aku.. Sebagai King Human Piece.. Memohon kepada** **Kami-sama** **.. Untuk memberikan'mu kesempatan kedua.. Asia Argento.. Kau akan menjadi Bischop'ku "]** ucap Devile melakukan Ritual Human Piece'nya, semua yang mendengar perkataan Devile'pun melebarkan matanya ' Human Piece? ' batin mereka baru pertama kali dengar.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Tiba-tiba di bawah Asia muncul lingkaran Berwarna biru dengan Lambang Prisai dan Dua pedang secara menyilang.

 **[" Bangkitlah. HUMAN PIECE! "]** teriak Devile.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Lalu lambang Yang ada di bawah Asia mulai bercahaya terang hingga membungkus tubuh Asia, bahkan sampai membuat yang lain menyilang'kan tangan mereka agar tidak menyakiti mata mereka.

Setelah itu, Cahaya itu'pun meredup. Lalu perlahan mata Asia mulai terbuka dengan pelan, Issei yang melihat itu menangis karena saking senang'nya.

" Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Asia " ucap Issei sambil menangis.

" Issei-san... " gumam Asia lirih lalu kembali pingsan

 **" Kau diam'lah dulu Argento-san "** ucap Naruto sambil kembali mengendong Asia ala Bridal Styel. Setelah itu muncul lingkaran Sihir Protect dan mengeluarkan Usagi tidak jauh dari mereka, semua yang melihat kedatangan Usagi melebarkan mata mereka.

 **" Mou~ Devile-kun kau lama sekali "** ucap Usagi ngambek.

 **" Gomen-Gomen "** balas Devile sambil berjalan mendekati Usagi dengan masih mengendong Asia.

" Tu-Tunggu mau kau bawa kemana Asia! " tanya Issei panik.

 **" Aku akan membawa'nya ke tempat yang lebih layak, kau jangan Khawatir Hyoudo-san "** ucap Devile sambil menatap Issei, sementara Issei melebarkan matanya **" Ne, Usagi-chan ayo kita pergi "** perintah Devile.

 **" Ha'i Devile-kun "** balas Usagi sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir'nya dan meneleport Dirinya, Devile dan Asia. Sementara Rias dan Peerage hanya bisa terbengong akan kepergian mereka.

" Human Piece.. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada hal seperti itu " gumam Riad tidak percaya

" Human Piece? " tanya Issei binggung.

" Setahu kami bangsa Iblis hanya ada Evil Piece di dunia ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sosok yang kita tidak ketahui menciptakan sistem yang hampir menyamai Evil Piece " jawab Rias akan pertanyaan Issei, sementara Issei hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, padahal dirinya tidak mengerti

" Guhh! Bahkan tendangan'nya tadi itu benar-benar menyakitkan " gumam Kiba berusaha berdiri di bantu Koneko.

" Ara-Ara sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa yang bisa di anggap remeh " ucap Akeno.

" Sudahlah ayo kita pergi dari sini, urusan kita sudah selesai " ucap Rias ingin pergi dari sana

" Tunggu " seketika Rias beserta semua Peerage Rias menengok ke belakang da terlihat Devile tengah mengendong seorang Da-Tenshi perempuan berambut pirang di bahu'nya **" Aku ingin kau merenkarnasikan perempuan ini "** pinta Devile sambil membaringkan tubuh perempuan itu di hadapan Rias.

 **" Nama Perempuan ini adalah Mittlet, dia adalah adik angkat Raynare, jadi renkarnasikan diri'nya menjadi iblis dan pertemukan dirinya dengan sang kakak "** perintah Devile lalu kembali menghilang dari sana.

" Bukan hanya kuat tapi dia punya perasaan juga rupanya " gumam Rias tersenyum sambil memandang tubuh Mittlet yang tidak terluka.

" Ano Buchou.. Dia bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali.. Bagaimana.. " jeda Issei sambil memandang Tubuh Mittlet.

" Dia tidak melukai'nya tapi dia menghilang'kan ingatan'nya dan itu membuat kesadaran'nya mnghilang " jelas Rias sambil melakukan ritual'nya kembali dan memberi Mittlet 2 pion milik'nya.

" Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kembali. Dan Isse, pastikan dia bertemu dengan Raynare " perintah Isse

" wakatayo.. " ucap Issei sambil mengendong Mittlet ala bridal Style

Setelah itu mereka'pun pergi dari sana dengan linngkaran sihir Gremory.

 **21.00**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat di malam yang tenang di kediaman Naruto, para Peerage Naruto sekarang tengah bermain catur untuk membuktikan siapa yang ahli bermain strategi, menyerang dan bertahan.

Lalu tidak jauh dari mereka muncul lingkaran Protect dan mengeluarkan Devile yang mengendong Asia dan Usagi yang ada di samping'nya.

" Kau lama sekali Naru-kun " ucap Asuna sedikit ngambek.

" Yare~ Yare~ sudahlah kalian itu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Asia akan di ambil Sacred Gear'nya. Tapi untung aku berhasil menyelamatkan'nya " ucap Devile atau Naruto sambil membaringkan Asia di Sofa'nya.

" Eh! Asia-Nee! Kenapa dengan'nya? " tanya Ayumi sambil mendekati tubuh Asia yang masih pingsan.

" Dia tidak kenapa sekarang jadi santai saja Ayumi-chan " ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan topeng Usagi'nya begitu juga Naruto.

" Sekarang kita sudah bertambah satu orang lagi, dia bernama Asia Argento, bidak Bischop. Sekarang yang tersisa satu Rook, 8 Pawn. Berarti salah Satu dari dua orang itu Nanti yang akan mendapat'kan Rook dan satunya lagi Pawn " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang masalah kelompok'nya.

" Jadi dia mendapatkan Bischop. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memasukan'nya Naruto-san? " tanya Hitagi sambil duduk Di sofa lain'nya.

" Di Kelompok kita yang bisa melakukan pengobatan hanyalah Hinata, dan Asia memiliki Sacred Gear bernama Twillight Healing, Sacred Gear ini bisa mengobati apa saja, namun itu tergantung luka yang di terima. Jadi sekarang sudah ada dua yang bisa melakukan pengobatan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian terluka maka dari itu aku membutuhkan orang-orang yang ahli dalam menyembuhan " jelas Naruto panjang lebar tentang kenapa dirinya memasukan Asia. Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto ternengun, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa king mereka tidak akan membiarkan mereka terluka.

" Maa, kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan tugas keliling'ku, siapa tahu aku menemukan salah satu dari mereka " ucap Naruto bangun dari duduk'nya dan kembali memakai topeng'nya.

" Um, Hati-Hati Naruto-Nii " ucap Ayumi tersenyum.

" Baiklah aku pergi " ucap Naruto.

 **Bziiiit!**

Naruto'pun pergi dengan Hiraishin meninggalkan semua Peerage dan Asia yang masih pingsan.

 **21.30 PM**

 **Kota Kuoh.**

 **.**

 **Bziiiit!**

Sekarang terlihat di sebuah gang yang sepi, muncul percikan petir berwarna merah dan memperlihatkan Devile atau Naruto disana, Devile'pun mengelilingin tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki dalam kesunyian.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Devile yang mendengar suara pukul-pukulan di sekitar'nya'pun langsung berlari ke sumber suara. Setelah sampai dia melihat Perempuan berambut putih tengah bertarung dengan beberapa orang laki-laki yang ukuran'nya lebih besar dari'nya.

" rasakan ini brengsek! " teriak sang gadis sambil melayangkan pukulan'nya.

 **Buagh!**

Pukulan gadis itu'pun mengenai perut salah satu Pria disana hingga mengeluarkan darah, Devile yang melihat itu mengerutkan kening'nya ' Bagaimana bisa? ' batin Devile.

" Hey! Gadis kecil berani sekali kau! " teriak Teman sang korban pukulan melesat ke arah Perempuan itu, sementara Perempuan yang belum siap akan serangan itu hanya bisa menutup matanya.

 **" Rasengan! "**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu di belakang Gadis itu terjadi ledakan Angin berskala sedang, sementara sang perempuan melebarkan matanya begitu melihat seseorang bertopeng tengkorak muncul di belakang'nya dan menyerang pria itu dengan sekali serang.

 **" Daijobuka? "** tanya Devile sambil berdiri di atas tubuh sang Pria yang terkena Rasengan dan sekarang tak sadar'kan diri.

" Aku tidak apa " balas sang perempuan agak ketus.

" Hoy! Kau! Siapa Kau! " tanya teman lagi satu dari kedua korban.

 **" Aku hanyalah Hantu di dunia ini bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki hati. Dan kau akan menjadi korban berikut'nya "** ucap Devile sambil menoleh ke orang itu dengan mata merah berisi tiga tomoe.

' Ma-Mata i-itu.. Me-mengerikan ' batin Orang itu ketakutan.

 **" Tapi aku tidak ingin membunuhmu sekarang karena satu hal. Tapi perempuan inilah yang berhak melakukan'nya "** ucap Devile lagi sambil melipat tangan'nya didada. Sementara sang perempuan hanya diam dan berjalan maju ke arah pria itu pelan.

" Me-Menjauh kau! " teriak Orang itu sambil berjalan mudur.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara sang perempuan tidak memperdulikan teriakan orang itu, dia terus maju ke arah orang itu, sementara itu Sang Pria semakin ketakutan begitu dirinya tidak bisa kabur lagi karena dirinya sudah terpojok karena Tembok di belakang'nya.

 **Wush! Blaaar! Krak! Krak!**

Tiba-tiba sang Perempuan melayangkan pukulan'nya ke arah Tembok di belakang pria itu hingga retak.

" Pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran " gumam Perempuan itu, sementara Pria yang mendengar itu langsung lari dari sana dengan ketakutan.

 **' Sudahku duga '** batin Devile

Sesudah itu Gadis itu'pun menurunkan tangan'nya dan menoleh ke arah Devile.

 **' Dragon Element lain'nya '** batin Devile lagi begitu melihat tangan gadis itu berlapisi sesuatu seperti besi.

" apa mau'mu? " tanya perempuan itu ramah.

 **" Hanya ingin berbicara tanpa adanya perkelahian "** jawab Devile juga ramah.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " tanya perempuan itu lagi dan sudah menghilang'kan besi yang melapisi tangan'nya

 **" Pembicaraan untuk mengajak'mu berkumpul dengan Dragon lain'nya "** ucap Devile lagi, sementara perempuan yang di ajak bicara sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar perkataan Devile.

" Perkenal'kan Nama'ku Uzumaki Naruto, pemegang Dragon Element Fire Emperor, Great Red " ucap Devile sambil membuka topeng'nya lalu menutup'nya lagi.

" Nama'ku Nao Tomori, Pemegang Dragon Element Steel, Ferros " ucap Perempuan bernama Tomori itu memperkenal'kan diri, " Jadi kau ingin mengajak'ku berkumpul dengan Naga-Naga lain'nya? " tanya Tomori sekali lagi.

" Um, Empat dari Kita sudah berkumpul jadi tinggal kau dan satu lagi Dragon element " jawab Naruto mengangguk'kan kepala'nya.

" Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan'mu, aku juga tahu bahwa kalian berkumpul pasti karena Energi Kegelapan " ujar Tomori mendekati Naruto.

" Baiklah, tapi kau harus aku Renkarnasikan dengan Human Piece milik'ku " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Human Piece'nya.

" Kenapa harus begitu? "

" Itu karena jika kau'ku Renkarnasikan dengan Human Piece ini, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan masalah dengan Akuma-Akuma disini " jawab Naruto sambil mempersiapkan Ritual'nya " Kau berbaringlah dan pegang Bidak ini " perintah Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Tomori.

 **[" Aku.. Sebagai King Human Piece.. Memohon kepada Kami-Sama untuk memberikan'mu kekuatan.. Nao Tomori.. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi Bidak Rook'ku "]** ucap Naruto melakukan Ritual'nya.

 **Sriiing!**

Lalu dari bawah Tomori muncul Lambang Protect dan mulai bersinar hingga membungkus tubuh Tomori. Setelah beberapa menit Cahaya itu'pun meredup dan memperlihatkan Tubuh Tomori yang tidak mengalami perubahan.

Setelah itu di dekat Naruto muncul Lingkaran Protect dan Mengeluarkan Hinata dan Ayumi. Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan Mereka hanya tersenyum, sementara Tomori menaikan alis'nya begitu melihat ada yang datang.

" Naru-kun apa kau menemukan Dragon element lain'nya? " tanya Hinata.

" Um, dia sudah ada di depan'mu " jawab Naruto, sementara Hinata menoleh dan melihat ke arah Tomori.

" lalu, Ayumi-chan kenapa kau ikut juga? " tanya Naruto melihat Ayumi ikut dengan Hinata.

" Mou~ aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto-Nii bertugas memang'nya tidak boleh " ucap Ayumi mengembungkan pipi'nya dan membuang muka'nya.

" Tidak, jika kau terluka bagaimana? " ucap Naruto memberi nasehat.

" Hmmph! Jika seperti Ayu tidak bisa melawan lagi, tapi Ayu'kan ingin tahu " ucap Ayumi melunak.

" Hah~ sudah'lah kau itu. Jangan pernah membuat Nii-chan khawatir mengerti " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

" Ha'i Naruto-Nii! " jawab Ayumi tersenyum senang.

' Mereka itu ' batin Hinata dan Tomori.

" Nah baiklah sekarang Ayo kita pergi ke rumah. Aku juga sudah lelah " ucap Naruto dan membiarkan Adiknya mengalungkan lengan'nya di tangan'nya.

" Ha'i " balas Hinata dan Tomori, setelah itu mereka'pun pergi dengan Lingkaran Protect milik Hinata.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat di sebuah Hutan yang gelap di salah satu Cabang Pohon terlihat seseorang berjubah tengah duduk sambil menatap langit yang di hiasi oleh banyak bintang dengan Ekspresi datar.

" Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi sebentar lagi " gumam Orang itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Naruto "

.

 **.: Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi :.**

 **06.00 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat dimana di Kediaman Naruto yang biasanya kegiatan paginya di lakukan oleh Hinata dan Ayumi, sekarang meningkat dengan adanya Hitagi, Asuna, Yumi, Miyuki dan Tomori. Hinata, Ayumi dan Asuna yang melakukan kegiatan Memasak. Hitagi dan Miyuki membantu mencucikan beberapa baju dengan mesin Cuci, Sementara Tomori yang baru saja tinggal sehari disana sekarang membantu membersihkan rumah King'nya itu.

Untuk Pakaian Tomori, Kemarin Malam Naruto mengirimkan Bunshin'nya untuk membeli'nya. Lalu untuk Asia, dia belum sadar semenjak malam itu.

Saat semua akan melakukan sarapan pagi mereka, Mereka mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di tangga, mereka'pun menoleh ke arah Tangga dan mendapati Asia yang sudah sadar dari Pingsan'nya.

" Asia-chan/Asia-Nee " panggil Naruto, Asuna, Hinata dan Ayumi. Sementara yang lain hanya diam.

" Na-Naruto-san... I-ini dimana? " tanya Asia gugup.

" Kau ada dirumah'ku " jawab Naruto sambil mendekati Asia dan menuntun'nya ke arah Meja Makan yang ukuran'nya panjang dengan 10 kursi, Naruto'pun menduduk'kan Asia di kursi yang kosong. Setelah itu Naruto'pun kembali ke tempat duduk'nya.

" Baiklah ayo kita makan " ucap Naruto menyatukan tangan'nya.

" Ittadakimasu! " ucap semua kecuali Asia mengucapkan doa makan. Semua'nya'pun makan sarapan mereka dengan lahap, sementara Asia hanya dia sambil menatap yang lain makan. Naruto yang melihat Asia tidak makan'pun menegur Asia.

" Ne, Asia-chan Ayo makan nanti kamu kelaparan lo " ucap Naruto.

" Ah, tidak Naruto-san aku tidak.. "

 **Krauuuk~**

" Sepertinya perut'mu berhianat, Hehehe " goda Naruto sementara Asia memerah wajah'nya karena malu.

" Sudah'lah Asia-Nee, makan saja ini enak lo " ucap Ayumi sambil menoleh ke arah Asia yang ada di samping'nya.

" Um, baiklah kalau begitu " gumam Asia " Ittadakimasu " gumam Asia pelan, lalu memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

" Nao-san, Asia-chan. Aku ingin kalian menjaga rumah ini selagi kita pergi ke sekolah, bisa'kan? " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Tomori dan Asia.

" Ha'i " balas Tomori dan Asia dengan tenang. Secara detail untuk info Nao Tomori, Tomori memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan biasanya rambutnya setengah di ikat twin kecil dan di gerai ( Cari aja di google ), lalu Tomori memiliki Mata berwarna biru laut hampir seperti Yumi. Untuk tinggi Tomori, Tinggi Tomori sekitar sedada Naruto. Dan kebiasaan'nya adalah membawa Camcorder di tas pinggang'nya.

" Ano Naruto-san, bisa'kah kau memanggil'ku menggunakan nama kecil'ku " ucap Tomori memohon.

" Maa, jika begitu baiklah " ucap Naruto setelah meminum air di gelas'nya.

" Ano Naruto-san.. Issei.. " jeda Asia sambil menunduk.

" Kau jangan khawatir dia baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Asia " tapi setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin berbicara dengan'mu Asia jadi tetaplah di rumah ya " pinta Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Asia.

" Kalau begitu kami berangkat Asia-chan, Tomori-san " ucap Naruto mewakili semua'nya.

" Hm, Ittarashi " jawab Tomori dan Asia. Naruto beserta beberapa Peerage'nya'pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, sementara Asia dan Tomori mengurus kediaman Naruto.

 **06.45 AM**

 **Kuoh Gakuen.**

.

Sekarang terlihat di gerbang Sekolah Sona beserta anggota Osis lain'nya tengah berdiri di depan gerbang seperti menunggu seseorang, hingga Mereka melihat Naruto beserta peerage tengah berjalan ke arah mereka berada, setelah sampai disana Naruto'pun menyapa mereka.

" Ohayo, Kaichou " sapa Naruto

" Ohayo " balas Sona datar.

" Heh~ ada apa dengan kaichou? " gumam Naruto binggung.

" Uzumaki-san, bisakah kita bicara di Ruang Osis setelah istirahat? " tanya Sona.

" Maaf, aku harus ada urusan di ruang Kendo nanti, jadi maaf Kaichou " jawab Naruto lembut lalu pergi ke kelas'nya di ikuti yang lain.

Sementara Sona hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam. " Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia berani juga " gumam Tsubaki.

" Sudah'lah ayo kita lakukan tugas kita " ucap Sona seolah tak peduli, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk.

 **Class XI-B**

.

 **Kreeeet**

Pintu Kelas XI-B itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto, Hinata, Miyuki, Hitagi, dan Yumi. Semua murid kelas B yang tadinya ribut'pun menjadi hening begitu mereka memasuki kelas. Sementara Issei masih asik berbicara dengan Raynare tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Lalu Mereka'pun berjalan menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing dalam diam, semua pasang mata terpaku terhadap Naruto.

 **Kreeeet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sang Sensei memasuki kelas itu.

" Ohayo Minna " sapa sang Sensei

" Ohayo Sensei " balas Semua murid.

" Baiklah dengar, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, dan entah kenapa sekolah ini kedatangan banyak murid baru atau pindahan. Baiklah Uchiha-san silahakan masuk " ucap Sang sensei.

 **Deg!**

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar nama Marga itu langsung melebarkan mata mereka dan saat itu juga jatung mereka seperti berhenti saat siapa yang ada di depan kelas mereka.

" baiklah, Uchiha-san silahkan perkenalkan diri anda " perintah Sang Sensei.

" Hn, Uchiha Sasuke " ucap Sasuke datar.

' Singkat sekali. Dan apa maksud muka tembok itu ' batin semua kecuali Naruto dan Hinata

 **Braak!**

" WAA! TEME-YARO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI! TEME! " teriak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengebrak meja dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan itu sempat mengejutkan semua.

" Dobe " gumam Sasuke

 **Wush! Greb!**

Tiba-tiba sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk kaki Naruto dan itu membuat semua binggung.

" Dobe, Ternyata kau masih hidup.. Aku kira kau sudah mati setelah.. "

 **Duaak!**

Ucapan Sasuke'pun terhenti begitu Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke hingga benjol.

" Te! Apa kau ingin membocorkan Rahasia Desa Kita! " bentak Naruto sambil mengepal tangan hingga keluar asap.

" Are? Ah! Hn Hn Gomen-Gomen " ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dagu'nya.

" Hm? Sepertinya kau mengenal'nya Uzumaki-san? " tanya sang Sensei dan dia sempat Sweatdrop atas tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Maa, dia adalah Sahabat sekaligus Rival saya dulu. Dan sejak Dua tahun yang lalu kami'pun memilih jalan yang berbeda. Entah kenapa sekarang dia kesini " jawab Naruto sambil melipat tangan'nya.

" Hn, apa yang di kata'kan Dobe benar, kami adalah Sahabat dari kecil dan Rival dari sekarang, bahkan kami sempat ber.. "

 **Duak!**

" Jangan sebutkan hal itu, Teme! " bentak Naruto lagi dengan tangan terkepal dan berasap sementara Sasuke kepala'nya sudah benjol.

" Ittai-Ittai " rintih Sasuke sambil memegang kepala'nya.

" sudahlah selesaikan Reuni kalian nanti pada saat istirahat. Uchiha-san silahkan duduk di bangku kosong itu " perintah sang Sensei, sementara Sasuke hanya menurut

" Baiklah sekarang ayo kita mulai pelajaran'nya " ucap sang Sensei memulai pelajaran.

 **Time Skip**

 **10.30 AM**

 **Breaktime**

.

Bel pertanda Istirahat'pun berbunyi, Naruto, Hinata, Miyuki, Hitagi, dan Yumi yang ingin pergi ke tempat Istirahat dimana Naruto biasa beristirahat seketika terhenti ketika Sasuke berdiri didepan mereka.

" Naruto ada yang harus kita bicarakan " ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar'nya.

" Hn, lebih baik jangan disini, ikutlah dengan kami " ajak Naruto sambil melewati tubuh Sasuke.

" Kemana? "

" Ikut saja " jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Mereka'pun berjalan menuju tempat biasa Naruto istirahat.

 **Greep!**

Baru saja Naruto keluar dari pintu kelas, Naruto sudah merasakan tubrukan di depan'nya dan ada yang memeluk'nya. Naruto yang merasakan pelukan di depan'nya'pun menoleh siapa yang memeluk'nya, yang pertama dia lihat adalah Rambut berwarna hitam.

" Dare? " tanya Naruto.

" Mou~ Apa Naruto-Nii melupakan Ayu " jawab sang perempuan yang memeluk'nya sambil melongarkan pelukan'nya dan menatap wajah Naruto ngambek.

" Eh! Ayumi-Chan! " pekik Naruto terkejut.

" Mou~ kenapa dengan Naruto-Nii? " tanya Ayumi.

" Tidak-tidak, hanya saja kau bertambah tinggi " ucap Naruto mengukur tubuh Ayumi yang dulu'nya seperut sekarang sudah sedada'nya.

" Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya " ujar Ayumi sambil melihat tubuhnya.

" Dobe, Siapa dia? " tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Ayumi.

" Dia adik angkat'ku, Uzumaki Ayumi " jawab Naruto sambil membiarkan Ayumi berglayut manja di tangan'nya, entah kenapa Sifat Ayumi berubah itulah pikir Naruto.

" Heh! Kau bahkan memberikan'nya marga'mu kau sudah gila Dobe " ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sok keren'nya.

" Apa ada masalah dengan itu? " tanya Naruto, Hinata, Miyuki, Hitagi, dan Yumi datar dan Dingin.

 **Gleek!**

Seketika Sasuke meneguk ludah'nya berat begitu merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak mengelilingi'nya bahkan murid-murid disekitar sana tidak ada yang berani lewat sana hingga membuat koridor sekolah sepi.

" Are? Minna ada apa? " tanya Asuna yang baru saja datang dan membuat semua menoleh ke arah Asuna.

Sasuke yang melihat Asuna memerah pipinya melihat kecantikan Asuna " Cantik " gumam Sasuke.

 **Duaak!**

Lagi-Lagi dan Lagi Sasuke mendapat pukulan Dari Naruto dan kali ini lebih parah hingga membuat kepala Sasuke nungsep ke lantai.

" Jika kau berkata seperti itu aku berjanji akan mencingcang'mu dengan Sabit'ku Teme! " ancam Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

" Memang kenapa! " teriak Sasuke marah.

" Karena Asuna-chan adalah kekasih Naru-kun yang kedua setelah aku " jawab Hinata juga datar.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Bagai tertusuk Seribu panah Petir, Sasuke langsung pundung di pojok kelas dengan aura depresi yang sangat besar.

" Sudahlah Teme, lebih baik kau ikut aku dan yang lain'nya, aku juga ingin berbicara dengan'mu " ucap Naruto sambil pergi ke tempat istirahat'nya di ikuti yang lain beserta Sasuke yang masih pundung.

 **10.40 AM**

 **Halaman Sekolah**

.

Sekarang terlihat di tempat biasa Naruto, Hinata, Asuna dan Ayumi. Bertambah menjadi lebih ramai, semua memakan bekal mereka dengan senyuman, sementara Sasuke masih pundung di bawah pohon sambil mengais-ngais tanah.

" Teme! " panggil Naruto, yang dipanggil tidak menyaut, hal itu membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan, ini sudah panggilan yang ke 1000 ( Banyak sekali# plak, bercanda ), 15.

 **Syuuut! Duaak!**

Dengan keras Naruto'pun melempar Apel yang ada di tangan'nya hingga terkena kepala Sasuke dengan keras bahkan membuat Sasuke mencium tanah.

" Ittai, DOBE! KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMUKUL, MELEMPAR SESUATU KE ARAH KEPALA'KU HAH! " teriak Sasuke emosi dengan benjolan di kepala berbentuk pantat ayam'nya.

" Itu karena dari tadi Naruto-Nii memanggil'mu tapi kau tidak menyaut karena Naruto-Nii ingin memberikan Apel itu, jadi Naruto-Nii melempar Apel itu ke arah'mu agar kau sadar " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Ayumi yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan santai.

" Cih! Tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga " balas Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon belakang'nya dan memakan Apel pemberian Naruto yang di berikan kepada'nya secara kasar.

" Dobe aku ingin bertanya kepadamu? " ucap Sasuke.

" Apa itu? " balas Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dan menerima suapan dari Hinata.

" Dunia apa yang kita sekarang tempati? " tanya Sasuke.

 **Gubrak!**

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke terjungkal bagaimana bisa orang itu kesini tanpa info kota ini itulah batin Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab melain'kan dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, setelah itu Naruto memberikan kertas itu ke Sasuke, Sasuke menerima kertas itu dan membaca isi kertas itu.

 _' Kita ada di Dunia yang penuh dengan sihir, Dunia ini di isikan dengan Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat, Sekolah yang sekarang kita tempati ini bernama Kuoh Gakuen, ... '_ Sasuke'pun membaca kertas itu hingga habis, isi kertas itu adalah isi penjelasan tentang Dunia yang mereka tempati sekarang. Kenapa Naruto tidak menjawab'nya sambil berbicara? Karena dia merasakan ada yang mengawasi mereka. Jadi Naruto tidak akan membiarkan info tentang kelompok, teman dan segala'nya di dengar oleh Mereka.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Sasuke " aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku kembali ke sekolah seperti ke akademi di Konoha, Cih, pak tua itu " gumam Sasuke lagi

" Apa maksud'mu pak tua yang selalu memancing itu Teme? " tanya Naruto

" Hn " jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban biasanya yaitu Hn.

" Teme, aku ingin membicarakan masalah Konoha dengan'mu " ujar Naruto serius.

" Hm? Ada apa dengan Konoha? " tanya Sasuke.

" Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Konoha telah Hancur? " tanya Naruto.

" HAH! KONOHA HANCUR! BAGAIMANA BIHMMMPPHH! " teriakan Sasuke'pun terhenti begitu Naruto langsung menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan Tomat.

" Diam'lah Baka! Kau mau ada yang mengetahui'nya! " bentak Naruto, sementara Sasuke sepertinya dia senang di sumpal dengan tomat, bukti'nya di mengunyah tomat itu lahap, semua yang melihat interaksi dari Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam, dan Sweatdrop karena Sasuke tampak'nya senang di sumpal tomat.

" Kenapa kau tidak melindungi Konoha Teme? " Tanya Naruto.

" Hah~ aku melakukan penjelajahan untuk mengelilingi Dunia jadi aku tidak tahu akan hal itu " jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas

" Hah~ jadi begitu "

" Lalu siapa yang melakukan'nya? "

" Fukasaku-Jiji bilang bahwa yang melakukan'nya adalah Seseorang bernama Kokabiel "

" Tunggu, kau bisa.. " jeda Sasuke tidak ingin keceplosan begitu melihat Naruto sudah menyiapkan sebuah Apel di tangan'nya untuk menyumpal mulut'nya.

" Hm, aku bisa memanggil'nya " jawab Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke " Ohey, Teme dimana kau tinggal sekarang? " tanya Naruto.

" Hn, Aku tinggal di sekitar Hutan dekat sini " jawab Sasuke.

" Ikutlah bersama kami, tapi aku peringatkan kau jauhi Peerage-peerage'ku " ucap Naruto memperingatkan

" Hn "

Sementara itu di gedung belakang Mereka istirahat, seperti tidak ada kegiatan, Rias selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto, bahkan dia Terkejut begitu melihat tempt Naruto yang biasanya di isi empat orang meningkat dengan adanya, Hitagi, Miyuki, Yumi dan Sasuke.

" Ara-Ara, seperti biasa Buchou selalu mengawasi Uzumaki-kun " Goda Akeno kepada king'nya.

" Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencurigai Naruto sebagai Devile-san " bantah Rias.

" Ara-Ara kenapa kau tidak dekati saja dia, siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan informasi, atau kau bisa Renkarnasikan dirinya menjadi iblis " usul Akeno.

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa merenkarnasi Uzumaki-san menjadi iblis, tapi untuk mendekati'nya seperti'nya akan menjadi Susah " pendapat Rias.

" Ara-Ara ternyata kau berpikiran sama dengan'ku Buchou "

" Hm, apa yang kau bicarakan? "

" Aku sempat berbicara bersama Uzumaki-kun, tapi sepertinya susah menembus tembok yang dia buat untuk mendapatkan Informasi tentang Devile-san "

" Eh! Kau sempat berbicara dengan'nya dari dekat "

" Ara, kenapa apa Buchou cemburu " goda Akeno

" Mana mungkin aku cemburu akan hal itu " bantah Rias sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

" Hihihi kalau Buchou ingin berbicara dengan Uzumaki-kun, aku bisa mengantarkan Buchou kepada'nya " ucap Akeno mau membantu Rias.

" Terima Kasih Akeno, tapi aku akan memikir'kan'nya dulu " jawab Rias sambil kembali memandang Naruto dan yang lain'nya.

 **10.55**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang di koridor Sekolah Naruto beserta yang lain'nya berjalan menuju kelas mereka karena lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, tak ayal mereka mendengar teriak-teriakan Fans Girl untuk Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya cuek akan hal itu, untuk Ayumi dia telah kembali ke kelas'nya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

 **Kreeet**

Pintu kelas XI-B itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan yang lain'nya memasuki kelas, bahkan sampai di kelas Teriak-teriakan Fans Girl masih ada. Dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa tenang.

 **Kreet**

Pintu kelas itu'pun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang Sensei.

" Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita tadi " ucap Sang Sensei kembali melanjutkan pelajaran'nya.

.

 **13.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

 **Krieeet**

" Tadaima! " teriak semua'nya kecuali Sasuke yang baru pertama kali kerumah Naruto yang sekarang bertingkat tiga.

" Okaerinasai " balas Tomori dan Asia yang sedang menjemur dan menyeterika pakaian.

" Tomori-san, Asia-chan bisa kalian kesini sebentar " pinta Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

" Ada apa? " tanya Tomori.

" Kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa kalian berdua baru disini jadi aku ingin kalian mengetahui tentang kami " jelas Naruto " Hitagi-san " panggil Naruto.

" Ha'i, Watashi, Hitagi Senjougahara, bidak Rook dari Naruto-san di kelompok The Protect " ucap Hitagi memperkenal'kan diri'nya.

" Watashi, Yumi Shirayanagi, bidak Knight dari Naruto-san "

" Watashi, Asuna Yuuki, bidak Knight dari Naru-kun "

" Watashi, Miyuki Shiba, bidak Bischop dari Naruto-san "

" Watashi, Hinata Hyuga, bidak Queen dari Naru-kun "

" Dan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, King dari mereka dan pemimpin the protect " ucap Naruto mengakhiri perkenalam tim Protect mereka.

" Protect? " tanya Asia polos.

" Hm, kalian adalah Peerage dari'ku atau harus aku bilang bidak'ku. The Protect adalah nama kelompok yang aku buat yang terdiri dari mereka, dan kalian, kecuali Ayumi-chan dan orang bermodel pantat ayam itu " jelas Naruto

" Ohey! " teriak Sasuke tidak terima.

" Kalian aku ajak masuk kedalam The Protect karena ada alasan khusus'nya " Naruto'pun mulai bercerita kenapa Tomori dan Asia di masukan kedalam Tim Protect, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengar'kan " Kalian sudah paham? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan mereka.

" baiklah Kalian berdua perkenal'kan diri kalian kepada yang lain'nya sekarang, karena semua sudah memperkenal'kan dirinya " perintah Naruto.

" Watashi, Nao Tomori, bidak Rook dari Naruto-san " ucap Tomori memperkenal'kan dirinya.

" Watashi, A-Asia Argento, bidak Bischop Naruto-san "

" Woy! Dobe apa kau serius apa yang tadi kau ceritakan itu? " tanya Sasuke

" Hn " balas Naruto.

" Cih! Jangan pakai trendmark'ku Dobe "

" Hm "

' Grrr ' geram Sasuke dalam batin.

" Ah, aku lupa dengan'nya kalian dengar'lah, dia adalah teman'ku dan Hime dari dimensi lain, kalian sudah tahu bukan dimana aku berasal " ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka, memang benar mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Hinata bukan berasal dari sini, bahkan mereka terkejut bahwa Naruto memiliki kesembilan Biju yang ada di Dunia ini yang menurut mereka legenda jepang Kuno. Namun setelah menjelaskan lebih jauh mereka paham bahwa Biju Dunia Naruto dan disini berbeda.

" Bagaimana tentang kemampuan'nya Naruto-san? " tanya Hitagi.

" Dia memiliki kekuatan Petir dan Api, lalu Doujutsu Dewa Sharineggan, kekuatan Susano'o dan teknik jutsu perpindahan dengan cara menukar objek yang dia lihat " jelas Naruto

" Hm? " gumam Semua tidak mengerti

" Hah~ memang harus di perlihatkan secara langsung " gumam Naruto.

" Heh! Jika begitu ayo Dobe lawan Aku " tantang Sasuke.

" Ikuti Aku " ucap Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

 **Halaman belakang**

.

 **Sraaaaaash!**

Sekarang Semua tengah berdiri di depan sebuah Air Terjun yang tinggi'nya kira-kira 50 meter dengan Air mengalir deras, Sasuke yang di ajak kesana hanya menatap binggung Naruto. Lalu Naruto dan Yang lain'nya langsung masuk kedalam Air terjun dan meninggal'kan Sasuke di belakang, Sasuke yang ditinggal langsung menyusul dan pas sampai di dalam dia terkejut melihat sebuah tempat yang sangat luas penuh dengan rumput hijau.

" Baiklah Teme, persiap'kan dirimu " ucap Naruto langsung menyiap'kan kuda-kuda'nya.

" Heh! Aku yakin kau akan kalah dalam sekejap Dobe " ucap Sasuke sombong.

" Kita lihat perkataan'mu benar atau salah " balas Naruto santai **[ Ghost Fire ]** ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Wuuuusshh!**

Setelah itu Tubuh Naruto mulai terbakar dan pakaian rumah yang dia pakai berubah menjadi Pakaian berwarna Cokelat dengan Jubah Cokelat berisi api yang membakar Jubah di bagian bawah, Celana panjang berwarna cokelat serta Topi Koboi di kepela berbentuk Tengkorak ( kalian pasti ingat tentang Ghost Fire yang ada di HSD seperti itu perubahan'nya ).

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan Naruto melebarkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang berbeda dari Naruto yang dia kenal, bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat aliran Chakra Naruto dengan Sharingan atau Sharinnegan'nya.

 **" Kita mulai Teme! "** ucap Naruto dalam mode Ghost langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke hingga tanah dibawah'nya terbakar api. Sasuke yang melihat kecepatan Naruto melebarkan mata'nya bahkan Sharingan'nya juga tidak bisa melihat kecepatan'nya.

 **Sraaaaash! Sraaaaash!**

Sasuke terus memandang sekitar'nya begitu melihat jejak api yang bergerak padahal objek'nya tidak ada. Sampai Sasuke melebarkan matanya kembali begitu melihat Naruto dalam bentuk Ghost mengarah kepada'nya dengan Sabit di tangan'nya. Tidak mau mati, Sasuke'pun dengan cepat menarik Kusanagi No Tsuguri'nya.

 **TRIIIINK!**

Sabit api Naruto dan Pedang Kusanagi Sasuke'pun beradu hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring, Naruto dan Sasuke'pun saling menatap tajam lawan mereka, lalu mereka mendorong senjata mereka dan melompat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak.

 **Tap! Sraash!**

Sasuke yang baru saja mendarat dari lompatan'nya seketika terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah muncul di belakang'nya dan siap menabaskan Sabit'nya.

 **Craaaaaash!**

Naruto'pun menebaskan Sabit'nya namun bukan tubuh Sasuke yang tertebas melainkan pohon yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Semua yang melihat pertarungan itu melebarkan matanya ' Bagaimana bisa? ' batin mereka kecuali Hinata.

 **" Aku sudah mengira kau pasti akan menggunakan mata Sharinneggan'mu Teme, ternyata aku benar "** ucap Naruto sambil menaruh sabit'nya dibahu.

' Dia bahkan lebih kuat dibanding sebelum'nya. Dan bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa berubah menjadi seperti tengkorak api begitu ' batin Sasuke menatap Sosok Ghost Naruto tajam.

 **" Kalian dengar itu yang tadi aku maksud dengan Teknik perpindahan'nya, dia harus melihat objek yang dia ingin tukar lalu setelah menemukan'nya dia akan menukar tempat dirinya dengan sang Objek "** ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang teknik perpindahan.

" Jadi begitu tanpa Objek maka dia tidak bisa berpindah " gumam Hitagi sambil memegang dagu'nya.

 **" Teme, tunjuk'kan Jutsu-Jutsu'mu "** perintah Naruto sambil memutar-mutar sabit'nya.

" Baiklah kau yang minta " balas Sasuke sambil merapal segel. " **Katon : goukakyuu No Jutsu!** " ucap Sasuke menyemburkan Bola Api ke arah Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

" **Raiton : Chidori Nagashi!** " ucap Sasuke lagi

 **Bziiiit!**

" **Susano'o!** " teriak Sasuke dan setelah itu keluar Sosok Susano'o Sasuke berwarna ungu dengan senjata panah di tangan'nya.

" **Enton : Kagutsuchi!** " ucap Sasuke lagi.

 **Syuuut! Wuuuuush! Blaaaar!**

" **Amaterasu!** " ucap Sasuke lagi.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Selama 1 menit Sasuke mengeluarkan 4 jutsu sekaligus ke arah Naruto dan srmua Jutsu tingkat S, semua Peerage Naruto hanya terdiam lain dengan Ayumi yang menangis.

 **Bruk!**

" Na-Naruto-Nii-chan " gumam Ayumi dengan berlutut dan berliang air mata.

" Masih seperti biasa Ne Teme "

 **[ Fire Whirl! ]**

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Api Hitam yang tadinya membara langsung berputar dan terbang ke atas dan setelah itu di balik Api terlihat Sosok Naruto yang telah kembali ke tubuhnya masih berdiri kokoh tanpa luka sama sekali dan tangan'nya masih memegang sabit api'nya semua yang melihat Naruto masih berdiri tersenyum, sementara Sasuke hanya melebarkan matanya.

" Nah Teme, coba kau tahan serangan ini " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan'nya ke atas.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah itu di atas Sasuke muncul Lingkaran Protect, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap binggung akan hal itu.

 **[ Rain Dragon Fire! ]** ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan'nya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu dari lingkaran protect yang ukuran'nya sangat besar, langsung mengeluarkan Hujan Naga Api ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto melebarkan matanya, dengan cepat Sasuke mencari objek untuk berpindah namun dia tidak menemukan objek karena semua berjarak 500 Meter dari batas jutsu'nya.

" Kuso! " umpat Sasuke, dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'nya untuk bertahan dari hujan api itu.

" Maa, bagaimana menurut kalian? " tanya Naruto sambil mendekati kelompok'nya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menghadapi Neraka

" Sangat bagus Naruto-san " puji Hitagi dibalas anggukan oleh mereka semua kecuali Ayumi

 **Grep!**

" Naruto-Nii " teriak Ayumi sambil memeluk Naruto, Sementara Naruto yang dipeluk hanya binggung akan hal itu.

" Hey kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto kepada Ayumi.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Syukurlah Naruto-Nii tidak apa " balas Ayumi sambil menangis seseguk'kan di dada Naruto.

" Sudah'lah jangan menangis lagi, Ya " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

" Um.. Um.. " gumam Ayumi sambil mempererat pelukan'nya.

" Ano Naru-kun sebaik'nya kau hentikan Sihir'mu itu " ucap Asuna sambil menatap kasihan tempat Sasuke yang sudah terbakar Api Raksasa.

" Hahaha aku lupa dengan dia " balas Naruto sambil menjetik'kan jari'nya.

 **Ctik!**

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Api yang tadi'nya membara langsung lenyap dan memperlihatkan Tubuh Sasuke yang gosong.

" Arhk.. Arkkh " gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

" Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-san " ucap Miyuki sambil menatap Kasihan Sasuke.

" Biarlah dia seperti itu " balas Naruto acuh, sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng atas tingkah king mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Akhirnya Chapter 10 sudah selesai, dan akhirnya Tomori dan Asia telah bergabung dengan Team Protect, dan Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke di Kuoh Gakuen berkat Azazel.**

 **Disini, bakalan semua musuh Dark yang ada di berbagai Anime yang saya tahu akan saya masuk'kan dan akan menjadi lawan The Protect.**

 **Lalu aku minta pendapat kalian mengenai Sasuke, apa sasuke harus masuk Team Naruto atau tidak?.**

 **Lalu saya juga meminta pendapat untuk Dragon Element lagi satu, Siapa yang lebih cocok menurut kalian, yang memegang harus perempuan ya siapa tahu saya bisa saja menjadikan'nya Pair Sasuke.**

 **Hmm, ah, sekarang sudah jelas kenapa Sasuke tidak ada di Konoha, dan kekuatan Sasuke sama seperti di Canon masih memiliki mata Rinenggan'nya.**

 **Lalu untuk Kekuatan Naruto, sang Ghost Fire Naruto, kalian pasti masih ingat dengan Ghost Fire yang ada di Fanfic Hero Soulless Dragon milik saya, ya seperti itulah dia tapi yang sekarang Naruto sudah mengasai'nya dalam bentuk sempurna namun batas waktu sekitar 5 atau 7 menit.**

 **Baiklah demikian Info tentang Chapter 10, dan saya nyatakan Chapter 10 selesai, sampai jumpa di Chapter 11.**

 **Lalu ini Profil tentang Team The Protect :**

 **. king : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **. Queen : Hyuga Hinata**

 **. Bischop : Asia Argento**

 **. Bischop : Shiba Miyuki**

 **. Knight : Asuna Yuuki**

 **. Knight : Shirayanagi Yumi**

 **. Rook : Hitagi Senjougahara**

 **. Rook : Nao Tomori**

 **. Pawn : ?**

 **Penjelasan :**

 **Di Human Piece, Sistem'nya hampir sama dengan Devil Piece tapi cara ritual'nya berbeda. Untuk kekuatan King, sistem king sama seperti jaman kerajaan dimana sang King memberi perintah kepada Peerage dan kekuatan dari King hampir seperti dewa dimana King bisa memanggil pasukan yang dia inginkan.**

 **Lalu untuk Queen, cara Queen hampir sama dengan King tapi kekuatan'nya dia bisa mengeluarkan banyak senjata kerajaan atau pedang cahaya dari langit.**

 **Bischop, Knight, Rook dan Pawn kemampuan dari Bischop sa seperti Devil Piece atau sistem iblis.**

 **Oh, untu Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi, mungkin lagi Seminggu saya Update karena bisa saja saya panjangin word'nya hingga kebangkitan Kaguya.**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu saya Dedek, undur diri Byee~**

 **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

_Cerita Sebelum'nya :_

 _._

 _ **[ Rain Dragon Fire! ]**_ _ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan'nya._

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

 _Setelah itu dari lingkaran protect yang ukuran'nya sangat besar, langsung mengeluarkan Hujan Naga Api ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto melebarkan matanya, dengan cepat Sasuke mencari objek untuk berpindah namun dia tidak menemukan objek karena semua berjarak 500 Meter dari batas jutsu'nya._

 _" Kuso! " umpat Sasuke, dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'nya untuk bertahan dari hujan api itu._

 _" Maa, bagaimana menurut kalian? " tanya Naruto sambil mendekati kelompok'nya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menghadapi Neraka_

 _" Sangat bagus Naruto-san " puji Hitagi dibalas anggukan oleh mereka semua kecuali Ayumi_

 _ **Grep!**_

 _" Naruto-Nii " teriak Ayumi sambil memeluk Naruto, Sementara Naruto yang dipeluk hanya binggung akan hal itu._

 _" Hey kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto kepada Ayumi._

 _" Hiks.. Hiks.. Syukurlah Naruto-Nii tidak apa " balas Ayumi sambil menangis seseguk'kan di dada Naruto._

 _" Sudah'lah jangan menangis lagi, Ya " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi._

 _" Um.. Um.. " gumam Ayumi sambil mempererat pelukan'nya._

 _" Ano Naru-kun sebaik'nya kau hentikan Sihir'mu itu " ucap Asuna sambil menatap kasihan tempat Sasuke yang sudah terbakar Api Raksasa._

 _" Hahaha aku lupa dengan dia " balas Naruto sambil menjetik'kan jari'nya._

 _ **Ctik!**_

 _ **Wuuuuuuuuush!**_

 _Api yang tadi'nya membara langsung lenyap dan memperlihatkan Tubuh Sasuke yang gosong._

 _" Arhk.. Arkkh " gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan langsung pingsan di tempat._

 _" Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-san " ucap Miyuki sambil menatap Kasihan Sasuke._

 _" Biarlah dia seperti itu " balas Naruto acuh, sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng atas tingkah king mereka._

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Geje ini!**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai.**

 **Warning : Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka silahkan Out.**

 **Note music : Di butuhkan lagunya untuk membuat imajinasi lebih baik**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Rising Hope**

Chapter 11 :

 **Sabtu, 14 Agustus 20xx**

 **07.00**

 **Kuoh Gakuen, Class XI-B**

.

Sekarang terlihat di kelas B, seperti biasa Naruto beserta peerage'nya kecuali Asuna karena beda kelas, Tomori dan Asia yang sedang menjaga mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang tidur di lipatan tangan'nya yang ada di bangku, Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan Miyuki dan Yumi, Hitagi yang tengah menopang dagu'nya Bosan. Lalu untuk Sasuke seperti biasa dia memasang wajah Cool'nya yang aneh'nya tidak ada yang meneriak-neriakinya seperti Naruto dan Yuuto Kiba, alasan'nya...

" _Hey lihat rambut pemuda itu seperti pantat ayam "_

" _Iya kok aneh sekali "_

" _Sudah begitu mukanya datar lagi "_

" _Kalian tahu apa saja jika dia bilang ketika menyahut? "_

" _Apa? "_

" _Hn "_

Yap seperti itulah gosip yang tersebar untuk Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu harus menjedukkan kepalanya menerima ejek-ejekan itu, sepertinya kau harus berubah penampilanmu Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tetap Sasuke, dia bakal tidak menyerah untuk memikat hati perempuan walaupun Author gak yakin bakal ada yang mau.

" Ohayo Naruto " sapa Issei yang baru saja datang bersama Raynare dan langsung menyapa Naruto. Naruto yang ternganggupun terbangun dan menguap lebar-lebar.

" Ohayo Issei " balas Naruto sambil mengucek matanya.

" Heh~ setiap hari aku lihat kau selalu saja mengantuk. Ada apa denganmu? " tanya Issei penasaran karena setiap dia masuk pasti melihat Naruto dalam ke adaan mengantuk.

" Hooaaam~ hanya masalah kecil " jawab Naruto sambil kembali menaruh dagu'nya di lipatan tangan'nya.

" Heh~ " gumam Issei, lalu arah pandang Issei teralih bangku samping Naruto, setelah itu tatapan Issei menajam kepada sosok di bangku itu.

" Ohey, Naruto apa dia selalu seperti itu? " Tanya Issei kepada Naruto dengan masih menatap tajam sosok di samping Naruto yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

" Ya seperti itulah dia, muka datar, berbicara datar, singkat, Jones, Pantat Ayam, Sok Cool. Bahkan di ejek perempuan saja dia membenturkan kepala'nya ke tembok hingga berdarah " jawab Naruto bak tak berdosa.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar. Perkataan Naruto langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja bekali-kali, bahkan semua yang melihat itu Sweatdrop.

" Aku benar bukan? " tanya Naruto di jawab anggukan lemah Issei

" Dobe~... Hiks.. Hiks meski aku jelek.. Hiks tapi kamu ingat'kan pada saat aku di akademi terkenal " ucap Sasuke sambil menangis lebay dan Narsis walaupun perkataan'nya seratus persen benar.

 **Duaaak!**

" Teme! Jangan tunjuk'kan wajah aneh'mu itu! Itu membuatku jijik! " terial Naruto sambil membenturkan kepala Sasuke sekali lagi tapi lebih keras. Semua yang melihat itu semakin Sweatdrop.

 **Kreeett_**

Pintu kelas B itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang Sensei, baru saja masuk Sensei sudah melihat sebuah asap naik dari kepala Sasuke yang masih mencium meja, bahkan sang sensei ikut sweatdrop.

" Ano.. Uchiha-san.. Kau tidak apa? " tanya sang Sensei dan di balas lambaian Sasuke seolah berkata Tolong namun sang guru sepertinya salah mengartikan.

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran'nya " ucap sang sensei melupakan Sasuke begitu'pun semuanya membiarkan Sasuke mencium meja selama'nya. Malangnya nasib'mu Sasuke. -_-

 **.: The Protect :.**

 **10.30**

 **Breaktime**

.

Seperti kebiasaan Naruto, Naruto beserta Peerage, Ayumi, dan Sasuke sekarang tengah pergi ke tempat Naruto beristirahat, namun sekarang terlihat di tempat Naruto terdapat perempuan bertubuh loli dengan rambut putih tengah duduk sendirian sambil memakan kue dengan tenang.

Naruto beserta yang lain yang melihat ada yang menempati tempat mereka mencoba mendekati perempuan itu, setelah dekat Ayumi yang mengenal perempuan itu langsung memanggil " Eh, Toujou-san " pekik Ayumi. Ya perempuan itu adalah Koneko Toujou, siswi kelas X-A, bidak dari Rook Rias.

" Oh.. Uzumaki-san " balas Koneko singkat dan datar.

" Dia sepertiku ya " bisik Sasuke kepada Naruto. Dan Sasuke harus menerima siku Naruto entah karena apa, atau perkataan Sasuke membuatnya emosi.

" Kau mengenal'nya Ayumi-chan? " tanya Naruto kepada adik'nya, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengetahui semua info akan hal Peerage-Peerage yangvada di Kuoh Gakuen ini namun Naruto sembunyikan agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

" Um, dia teman sekelas Ayu, Koneko Toujou " jawab Ayumi memperkenalkan Koneko.

" Um, Toujou-san bisakah kami duduk disini? " tanya Naruto mewakili dibalas anggukan kecil Koneko.

" Arigato Toujou-san " ucap Naruto berterima kasih dan duduk di dekat Koneko sekitar 10 Jengkal bersama Peerage'nya, sementara Sasuke masih terbengong menatap Koneko dengan rona tipis diwajah'nya.

" Oi, Teme! Apa kau hanya berdiri saja atau mau apa! " teriak Naruto membuyarkan lamuan Sasuke.

" A-ah, Hn " balas Sasuke tergagap lalu pergi ke belakang Naruto tidak lupa mengedipka matanya ke arah Koneko, namun Koneko hanya acuh.

Mereka'pun makan dalam ke adaan hening, Naruto yang benci dengan keheningan'pun mencari sumber pembicaraan.

" Ano.. Toujou-san. Kenapa kau sendiri? " tanya Naruto kepada Koneko.

" Karena aku ingin sendirian.. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri " jawab Koneko.

" Kenapa? " tanya Hinata.

" ... " tidak ada Jawaban setelah itu dari Koneko. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Koneko yang bersisikan kesedihan, dendam dan kesendirian bercampur menjadi satu. Mata Shaphire itu bisa melihat jelas apa yang Koneko rasakan.

" Maa, sudahlah tidak ada gunanya kau menahan semua itu, jika kau bisa memberitahu apa yang kau rasakan pada kami, mungkin kami bisa menolong. Namun.. Jika tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan, mengerti? " ucao Naruto sambil menatap pohon di atasnya dan memberikan nasehat kepada Koneko

" Um.. Arigato.. " ucap Koneko terhenti karena tidak mengetahui nama Naruto.

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum, sementara Koneko hanya mengganguk

" Arigato.. Naruto-Senpai " ucap Koneko lagi.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah depan dan mereka melihat Kiba tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Kiba-senpai " gumam Koneko

" Ohayo, Koneko-chan, Naruto-san, Hinata-san " sapa Kiba ramah dan hanya di balas gumaman mereka.

" Dobe, siapa dia? " tanya Sasuke tidak suka akan kedatangan Kiba dan ke akraban'nya terhadap Koneko, lah Cemburu -_-

" Teme, perkenalkan dia adalah Yuuto Kiba, siswa kelas XI-A, satu kelas dengan Asuna-chan " ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Kiba, sementara Sasuke terus menatap tajam Kiba, sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum biasa-biasa saja.

" Ano.. Apa ada yang ingin kau cari Kiba-san? " tanya Asuna kepada Kiba.

" Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang lewat sini, dan kebetulan aku melihat kalian jadi aku mencoba menghampiri kalian " Jawab Kiba sementara yang lain mengangguk kecuali Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam Kiba.

" Jadi apa kau ingin pergi ke gedung belakang itu setelah ini " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kiba namun tangan kanan'nya melempar sebuah Tomat kearah wajah Sasuke.

 **Breeeeeet!**

Tomat itu'pun hancur di wajah Sasuke dan menyebabkan wajah Sasuke berwarna merah, Sementara Kiba dan Koneko tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Ya, bisa di bilang begitu, dari mana kau tahu? " jawab Kiba dan bertanya kepada Naruto.

" um~ hanya perkiraan saja " jawab Naruto sambil kembali melempar Tomat ke arah Sasuke.

 **Breeeeeet!**

Tomat itu'pun kembali mengenai Sasuke begitu Sasuke baru saja selesai membersihkan wajahnya.

" Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Asuna-san " pamit Kiba lalu pergi ke gedung belakang Naruto dan yang lain.

 **Wush!**

 **Breeeeet!**

Naruto kembali melempar Tomat di tangan'nya tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, sementara Sasuke langsung menghindari Tomat itu namun tidak di sangka wajahnya kembali terkena Tomat karena Naruto melempar Dua tomat.

" OHEY! DOBE! KENAPA KAU SELALU MELEMPAR TOMAT KE ARAH WAJAHKU HAAMMMMPH! " teriakan marah Sasuke'pun terhenti begitu sebuah tomat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

" itu karena kau selalu menatap Yuuto-san tajam. Jangan khawatir, Yuuto itu teman Toujou-san jadi mereka itu pacaran Teme " ucap Naruto bak tidak bersalah dan menjelaskan hubungan Kiba dan Koneko. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum

" Hn, aku tidak suka sama orang berambut pantat ayam itu " ucap Koneko seperti tahu arah bicara Naruto.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Bagai tertusuk seribu pedang Sasuke langsung pundung mendengar itu, Sementara yang lain melihat itu hanya acuh.

" Ano.. Naruto-senpai kalau begitu aku duluan " ucap Koneko bangun dari duduk'nya dan pamit pergi ke kelas.

Setelah itu terjadi ke heningan kembali setelah ke pergian Koneko namun setelah itu Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar langkah kaki di belakang'nya, Naruto'pun menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat dua perempuan berbeda surai berjalan ke arahnya, dan Naruto tahu siapa mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Duo Great Onee-sama.

" Ara-Ara Ohayo Uzumaki-kun, Hyuga-san, Asuna-san " sapa Akeno sambil tersenyum palsu.

" Ohayo, Akeno-Senpai " balas ketiganya, setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangan'nya ke arah Sasuke, setelah itu Naruto menatap jijik Sasuke karena Sasuke mengingatkan akan gurunya di Konoha.

 **Duaak!**

Naruto'pun menjitak kepala Sasuke hingga mencium tanah " Ero Teme " gumam Naruto mengepalkan tangannya hingga berasap.

" Ano Akeno-Senpai, ada apa kau kesini? " tanya Asuna.

" Hm~ ya aku hanya ingin " jawab Akeno sambil duduk di samping Naruto di ikuti Rias.

" Ano.. Siapa yang di sebelahmu? " tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu.

" Namaku Rias, Rias Gremory, Siswi kelas XII-A, sama seperti Akeno " ucap Rias memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan'nya.

" Salam kenal Gremory-Senpai, Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Siswa dari Kelas XI-B " ucap Naruto menjabat tangan Rias dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Ano Gremory-Senpai ada apa kau datang kemari? " tanya Naruto kepada Rias.

" Hm, tidak aku hanya biasa beristirahat disini ketika tidak ada hal lain " jawab Rias sambil tersenyum menggoda.

" Oh " balas Naruto, setelah itu terjadi keheningan kembali, Ayumi, Hitagi, Yumi, Miyuki hanya memilih diam dan mendengarkan, sementara Sasuke sepertinya kepalanya masih terbenam di tanah.

" Ano.. Naruto-Nii, kita harus kembali ke kelas " ucap Ayumi memecahkan keheningan setelah melihat jam di tangan'nya.

" Oh, Souka, kalau begitu kami pergi ke kelas dulu ya Akeno-senpai, Gremory-senpai " ucap Naruto sambil mengemaskan bekal'nya dan bangun dari tempat duduk'nya dan pergi ke kelas sambil menyeret Sasuke yang ternyata tertidur bersama Peerage dan adiknya.

Sementara Rias dan Akeno hanya terdiam setelah kepergian Naruto dan yang lainnya. Lalu tangan Rias bergerak ke arah dadanya tepat di jantungnya, bisa dia rasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetang sangat cepat.

' Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat begitu dekat dengan Uzumaki-san, bahkan perasaan saat dekat dengannya seperti terlindungi dan nyaman? Apa ini di sebut cinta? ' batin Rias sambil menunduk'kan wajah'nya.

" Ara-Ara sepertinya Buchou menyukai Uzumaki-kun " goda Akeno sementara Rias salah tingkah begitu mendengar perkataan ratunya.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan berisikan aura hitam pekat, terlihat bayang-bayang sosok manusia berjalan menuju sebuah penjara batu berbentuk tengkorak dengan aura hitam menyelimuti penjara itu.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Sosok Manusia itu perlahan mengangkat tangan kanan'nya dan langsung mengarahkan sebuahbpukulan ke penjara itu dan menyebabkan penjara itu hancur.

 **Grooooooooooooaaaaaar!**

Setelah penjara itu terbuka keluar berbagai aungan keras dari dalam penjara itu, sementara Sosok Manusia itu menyeringai.

 **[" Haaaaah~ sudah 1000 tahun tersengel akhirnya aku bebas "]** gumam Sosok berbentuk Naga berwarna hitam mengepak'kan sayap hitam'nya.

" **Dan selama 1000 tahun itu, kita akan membalaskan kekalahan kita "** lanjut Sosok manusia itu, Naga berwarna hitam itu'pun menoleh ke arah Sosok itu.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah Naga itu'pun berubah menjadi Sosok Manusia dan menatap Sosok Manusia di depan'nya dengan Mata emas menyala.

" **Dareda? "** tanya Sosok bermata emas itu.

" **Sosok pemimpin kegelapan "** jawab Sosok bermata merah, sementara Sosok bermata emas menyeringai.

" **Masaka? Kitsune? "** tanya Sosok bermata emas itu

" **Kau benar Trigerdolion "** jawab Sosok bernama Kitsune.

" **Hoho, sepertinya kau berencana melakukan'nya lagi ne Kitsune "** ucap Sosok bernama Trigerdolion.

" **Ghahahahaha! Tentu saja, tapi kita harus mengumpulkan yang lain juga "** ucap Kitsune tertawa keji.

" **Jadi tinggal berapa lagi? "**

" **Tinggal 4 orang lagi "** ucap Kitsune sambil membuat portal kegelapan, **" Kau ikut Triger? "** tanya Kitsune.

 **Wuushhh!**

 **[" Tentu saja Kitsune, Groooooooooaaaaaar! "]** jawab Triger berubah menjadi sosok Naga'nya dan mengaung keras.

 **13.00 PM**

 **Kota Kuoh**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang terlihat di jalan, Naruto, Hinata, Ayumi, Asuna, Hitagi, Yumi, Miyuki dan Sasuke, tengah berjalan menuju rumah mereka setelah selesai dari sekolah mereka, Hinata dan Asuna sedang asyik bergelanyut di lengan Naruto, begitu juga Ayumi tapi dia di punggung Naruto, sementara Peerage Naruto hanya geleng-geleng. Untuk Sasuke jangan di tanya, yang pasti dia cemburu dengan Naruto.

" Ohey Dobe, Apa maksudmu melempar Tomat tadi ke wajah'ku Hah! " tanya Sasuke marah begitu mengingat kejadian tadi.

" itu karena kau menatap Kiba-san tajam, Koneko dan Kiba itu tidak memiliki hubungan. Aku tahu kau suka terhada Koneko tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga " Jawab Naruto santai seakan itu bukan masalah.

" A-ah, Hmmph! " balas Sasuke sambil membuang muka. Selama perjalanan mereka Tidak terasa sudah sampai di rumah mereka.

 **Kriieet**

" Tadaima! " ucap mereka semua kompak.

" Okaerinasai " balas Nao dan Asia.

Mereka'pun berjalan ke kamar mereka masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang berjalan ke halaman belakang.

" Are? Naruto-nii? " panggil Ayumi kepada kakaknya begitu melihat Naruto tidak berjalan ke kamarnya.

" Ah? Aku akan melakukan meditasi terlebih dulu, kalian ganti baju gantilah " jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan ke halaman belakang.

 **.: The Protect :.**

 **13.30 PM**

 **Halaman belakang**

.

 **Sraaaaaaaaaaash!**

Terlihat sekarang di bawah air terjun yang deras terdapat Naruto dengan bertelanjang dada dan masih memakai celana kuoh tengah melakukan meditasi.

 _ **Flasback On**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12.00**_

 _ **Kuoh Gakuen, XI-B**_

 _._

 _Terlihat di kelas Naruto, tengah melakukan pembelajaran seperti biasa, namun seketika Naruto tersentak begitu merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya._

 _ **[" Naruto ini aku "]**_ _ucap suara masuk di pikiran Naruto._

" _Great Red? " gumam Naruto dalam pikiran._

 _ **[" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan "]**_ _ucap Great Red kepada Naruto._

" _Apa itu? " tanya Naruto._

 _ **[" Pertama masuklah kedalam alam bawah sadarmu "]**_ _ucap Great red sementara Naruto hanya menurut dan mulai menutup matanya._

 _ **Twuuuuung!**_

 _Setelah itu dari tubuh Naruto keluar sebuah gelombang tak kasap mata dan mulai meluas dan menghentikan waktu dan pergerakan dunia._

 _ **Mind Scape : On**_

 _._

 _Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang luas dan berisikan hanya lantai berisikan air keluar Sosok Naruto dari ketiadaan dan setelah itu muncul'lah kesembilan Bijuu di belakang Naruto._

 _ **[" Ada apa kau kemari Naruto? "]**_ _tanya Isobu._

" _Great Red ingin berbicara " jawab Naruto._

 _ **Clup!**_

 _Setelah itu terdengar suara air jatuh di depan Naruto dan menyebabkan gelombang kecil di lantai dan seketika lantai itu berubah menjadi bayangan Great Red._

 _ **[" Kau sudah di situ Naruto? "]**_ _tanya Great red dan di balas anggukan Naruto._ _ **[" Aku ingin memberitahukan'mu akan The Dark King, The Dark Demon merupakan Kelompok kegelapan di dunia, mereka terdiri dari enam orang, pertama Takagros, kedua Ryukihos, ketiga Hekicos, ke empat Skulimos, Ke lima, Trigerdolion dan yang terakhir... Kitsune "]**_ _ucap Great Red menceritakan sebuah kelompok berisikan anggota kegelapan_

 _ **[" Mereka adalah kelompok ke gelapan terkuat bahkan Kami-sama dalam kesusahan melawan mereka, sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin membantu tapi Kami-sama melarangku karena dia sudah mengutuskan sebuah kelompok yang akan menghentikan mereka. Lalu tak lama setelah itu muncul Enam orang dan di antaranya memiliki Nama yang sama seperti kalian, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Asuna Yuuki, Hitagi Senjougahara, Yumi Shirayanagi, Shiba Miyuki dan... Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti "]**_ _ucap Great Red dan menjeda nama terakhir dan itu membuat alis Naruto berkedut namun seketika Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar nama ke enam orang itu._

" _Matte! J-Jika seperti itu berarti sejak dulu kami sudah ada di dunia ini begitu " ucap Naruto memastikan pikiran'nya benar dan di balas anggukan Great Red._

 _ **[" dengan kata lain kau berenkarnasi setelah 1000 tahun karena mereka akan bebas dan mulai mengumpulkan anggota mereka dan melakukan pembalasan. Kalian pada saat itu bertarung bersama kami-sama bahkan hingga kekuatan kalian sedikit, namun Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang tidak di tahu anggotanya dengan menyegel The Dark secara terpisah dengan memindahkan mereka di dimensi lain. Setelah itu yang tersisa di dunia ini hanyalah Kitsune. Lalu dengan sisa kekuatan Ke enam kelompok ini menyegel Kitsune di sebuah tempat yang jauh dan yang bisa membukanya hanyalah manusia keturunan murni.**_

 _ **Setelah berhasil menyegel mereka kalian'pun meninggal pada saat itu juga "]**_ _ucap Great Red menyelesaikan ceritanya._

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

 _Seketika semua tersentak begitu mendengar langkah kaki di tempat mereka dan membuat Naruto mendongak dan melihat siapa yang datang, setelah itu Naruto tersentak begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya_

" _Ka-Kau... "_

 _ **Flasback Off**_

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah mengingat kejadian tadi siang, deru nafas Naruto memburu dan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

" Haaah~ " hela Naruto, mengingat itu membuat Naruto sangat stres. Lalu seketika pandangan Naruto teralih di depan'nya terlihat sebuah pakaian'nya rumahnya berserta handuknya, Naruto'pun menghentikan meditasinya dan mengganti pakaian'nya di balik air terjun.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun ke dalam rumahnya kembali untuk melihat ke adaan di dalam rumah. Setelah memasuki rumah, dia bisa melihat kegiatan yang di lakuan peerage'nya Hinata dan Miyuki yang tengah bermain catur untuk melatih strategi, Asuna, Hitagi dan Yumi yang tengah membaca buku-buku bersama , Asia yang sedang berada di kamar mandi mencuci pakaian, Nao yang tengah duduk di Sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan Heanset di telinga, Ayumi yang tengah melakukan Karaoke dengan lagu dari band bernama Haro-Haro, lalu Sasuke... Dia sekarang tengah enak tiduran disofa.

" Ah, Naru-kun kau sudah selesai meditasi " ucap Asuna begitu melihat Naruto sudah kembali dari meditasinya.

" Um, Ne aku ingin bertanya sama kalian, kecuali Ayumi dan Teme " ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sofa yang tersisa.

" Um? Apa itu " tanya Miyuki mengalihkan pandangan'nya ke arah Naruto

" Ano.. Begini.. Apa kalian ada waktu nanti sore? " tanya Naruto.

" ... "

" ... "

Semua'nya'pun terdiam, lalu mereka saling menoleh untuk mengetahui apa mereka sibuk.

" Mm kalau aku tidak ada kegiatan nanti " jawab Yumi polos.

 **Tiink!**

Seketika Semua perempuan kecuali Yumi mendapatkan ide " Ano Naru-kun gomen-ne aku ada acara bersama Miyuki dan Asuna ke toko untuk membeli persediaan makanan " ucap Hinata meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena sibuk tapi itu adalah kebohongan.

" kalau aku, aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota nanti " ucap Hitagi juga berbohong.

" Aku dan Asia akan menjaga rumah " ucap Nao santai

" Ayu akan disini bersama Nao-nee dan Asia-nee " ucap Ayumi sambil terus berkaraoke

" Hn " jawab Sasuke tidak jelas

" E-Eh A-are? " pekik Yumi sambil memandang teman-teman'nya.

" Ano Yumi-san apa kau mau ikut ke Festival nanti bersamaku? " tanya Naruto sementara Yumi hanya mengangguk pelan " baiklah nanti jam 6 sore kita akan pergi " ucap Naruto lagi sambil bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Dapur untuk membuat ramen'nya.

Setelah membuka laci'nya seketika Naruto terdiam begitu melihat laci dapurnya, setelah itu tubuh Naruto di selumbungi aura hitam, bahkan membuat semua peerage Naruto menjauh sedikit

 **Tap! Tap!**

Perlahan Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih santai tiduran di sofa, setelah sampai Naruto'pun meningkatkan auranya.

" Ne, Teme apa kau yang memakan ramen di laci dapur " ucap Naruto pelan.

" Hm, mana aku tahu " balas Sasuke tidak peduli namun wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

" Ramen spesial itu kau yang makan bukan? " tanya Naruto lagi sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke sementara Sasuke salah tingkah.

" Naruto-san aku menemukan ini di kamarnya tadi pada saat aku membersihkan kamar-kamar rumah ini " ucap Nao bak polos atau memang sengaja untuk menambah kesalahan Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan cup ramen edisi spesial, Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat itu semakin ketakutan ketika aura hitam naruto semakin menambah

" Teme " ucap Naruto penuh amarah " AKAN KUHAJAR KAU! " teriak Naruto dengan wajah sudah berubah menjadi tengkorak api sementara Sasuke semakin pucat.

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara kesakitan Sasuke di rumah Naruto bahkan anjing-anjing di dunia melolong seperti menghormati kematian Sasuke.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **17.45 PM**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **.**

Terlihat di kamar Naruto, sekarang Naruto tengah menganti pakaian'nya karena akan pergi ke Festival di kota bersama Yumi, terlihat Naruto sekarang menggunakan pakaian kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam, celana hitam panjang dan dasi berwarna orange ( Ni mau kerja atau apa? -_- ), rambutnya di biarkan acak-acak'kan dan itu menambah ketampanan'nya

" Yosh sudah siap " ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri lalu pergi keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu.

.

Setelah di ruang tamu bisa dia lihat Yumi tengah menunggunya dengan pakaian gaun tanpa lengan berwarna violet hingga selutut dan rambut yang di biarkan tergerai menambah kecantikan perempuan dengan marga Shirayanagi itu.

" Konbawa Naruto-san " salam Yumi

" O-Oh Konbawa " balas Naruto tergagap dengan rona tipis di wajahnya " Um kalau begitu ayo " ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan'nya, Yumi yang melihat itu merona tipis dan menerima uluran Naruto pelan. Mereka'pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju Festival dan tanpa mereka sadari sebuah benang merah telah terikat di jari mereka dan hanya Kami-sama yang bisa memutuskan'nya

 **19.00 PM**

 **Festival Place**

.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat Festival, banyak anak-anak, remaja-remaja, sepasang kekasih, keluarga dan lain-lain berlalu-lalang di Festival itu, apa lagi besok minggu, sekarang Naruto dan Yumi tengah melihat-lihat wahana apa saja yang ingin mereka mainkan dan apa yang ingin mereka kunjungi.

" Ne, Yumi-san apa yang ingin kau kunjungi terlebih dulu? " tanya Naruto kepada Yumi yang ada di sampingnya.

" Um.. Bagaimana kalau festival bunga " usul Yumi sambil menatap Naruto

" Hm baiklah ayo kita kesana " ucap Naruto sambil menuntun Yumi ke arah festival bunga di Festival, Yumi terus menatap Naruto yang terlihat tampan di mata Violetnya, tanpa sadar wajahnya memanas akan hal itu

' Ke-Kenapa denganku? Da-dan perasaan apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat ' batin Yumi sambil menunduk

" Yumi-san kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto kepada Yumi yang menunduk.

" Ah! A-a-a-a Daijobu Naruto-san " jawab Yumi salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

" Hm? Tapi wajahmu merah " ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh keningnya ke kening Yumi, Yumi terpaku begitu melihat mata Shaphire Naruto yang indah itu dia merasakan di laut yang luas dan langit yang cerah di dalam mata itu.

" Dan kau tidak sakit, benar kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto lagi setelah menjauhkan keningnya dari Yumi, sementara Yumi tersadar dari lamuan'nya dan mengangguk pelan sambil memandang ke arah lain.

" Kalau begitu ayo sebelum terlalu ramai " ucap Naruto sambil menarik Yumi ke festival bunga sementara Yumi hanya mengikuti.

Selama di festival bunga terlihat terdapat banyak jenis bunga-bunga, tidak henti-hentinya Yumi mengagum-ngagumi bunga-bunga disana. Sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti dan memotret-motret bunga-bunga disana.

" Naruto-san! " panggil Yumi, sementara Naruto hanya menoleh " Mitte-Mitte bagaimana bunga ini cocok tidak " tanya Yumi sambil memperlihatkan bunga mawar merah di selipkan di telinganya dan membuat kecantik'kan Yumi bertambah, Naruto yang melihat kecantikan Yumi merona.

" Oh, ka-kau cocok sekali Yumi-san " jawab Naruto gagap dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

Setelah mereka selesai di Festival bunga, Naruto mengajak Yumi membeli makanan karena perut mereka sudah keroncongan, dan sekarang mereka tengah berada di kedai Okonomiyaki sambil memakan Hiroshima-yaki.

" Umm~ bhaghaimhana? " tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah Hiroshima-yaki di mulutnya.

" Hihihi telan dulu makanan'mu Naruto-san " tawa kecil Yumi sambil meghapus sisa makanan di mulut Naruto dengan tisu, sementara Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu merona.

' Pe-perasaan apa ini? ' batin Naruto gugup.

Setelah selesai makan mereka'pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka " Ne, Yumi-san kita akan kemana lagi? " tanya Naruto sambil mengandeng Yumi agar tidak terpisah, sementara Yumi tampak berpikir.

" Bagaimana kalau Rumah Hantu? " tanya Yumi.

 **Deg!**

" Gleek, Ru-Rumah hantu " ucap Naruto gugup dan berkeringat dingin.

" Hm, ada apa Naruto-san? " tanya Yumi ketika melihat Naruto sepertinya ketakutan.

" Ah! I-ie tidak ada apa " jawab Naruto salah tingkah.

" Tapi kenapa tanganmu gemetar? " tanya Yumi lagi dan melihat ke arah Tangan Naruto yang gemetar karena dia bisa merasakan'nya karena tangan'nya masih di pegang oleh Naruto dan sepertinya dia membiarkan hal itu

" A-Ah lupakan, lebih baik ayo kita kesana " ajak Naruto langsung sebelum Yumi bertanya lagi, sementara Yumi hanya menurut.

Setelah itu yang terdengar di rumah hantu suara teriakan ketakutan Naruto bahkan suara itu sampai di rumah Naruto.

" Hm? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto-san " gumam Hitagi sambil menatap keluar.

" Haah~ semoga saja Yumi-san tidak mengajak'nya kerumah hantu karena dia takut hantu " gumam Asuna sambil menghela nafasnya, sementara Hitagi, Miyuki, Nao, Asia hanya bisa berdoa semoga king mereka baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu di taman sekarang Naruto dan Yumi tengah berada di sebuah lapangan yang luas dengan berbagai kunang-kunang mengelilingi mereka dimana Naruto tengah bersandar pada pohon dengan wajah pucat sementara Yumi mengelus-elus tangan Naruto

" jika Naruto-san takut terhadap hantu seharusnya Naruto-san bicara saja " ucap Yumi sedikit merasa bersalah.

" Ugghh, dengan mengatakan hal itu di tempat umum? Memalukan " balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya menenangkan dirinya, setelah itu Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memasang wajah serius kepada Yumi.

" Ne Yumi-san, bisa kau ceritakan tentang kematian orang tuamu aku mohon, mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu kenapa Kokabiel membunuh orang tuamu? " tanya Naruto memohon kepada Yumi, sementara Yumi hanya menunduk'kan wajahnya

" Baiklah akan aku ceritakan " jawab Yumi

 _ **Flasback On + Yumi Pov**_

.

 **Timur Jepang, Akerihoto ( Nama desa buatan author sendiri )**

.

Dulu di sebuah desa bernama Akerihoto, tempat dimana aku lahir. Saat itu aku tengah bekerja di ladang sawah dan umurku waktu itu 9 tahun, waktu itu ayah dan ibuku tengah berada di rumah.

" Hah~ selesai juga " gumam'ku setelah menyelesaikan menanam pada di sawah ayahku, setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

Setelah sampai di rumahku aku'pun membuka pintu rumah'ku " Tadaima " ucap'ku, namun tidak ada jawaban " Tadaima " aku berucap sekali lagi namun tidak ada jawaban, aku'pun memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari ayah dan ibuku.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, aku melebarkan mata'ku begitu melihat ayahku dan ibuku tengah terikat dengan rantai hitam dan di depan ayah dan ibu'ku aku melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan 12 sayap berwarna hitam.

" Oh akhirnya kau sudah sampai " ucap orang itu, sementara aku merasa ketakutan akan apa yang di depan'ku aku berusaha lari tapi tubuhku menolak pikiranku

" Pergi Yumi! " teriak ayahku

" To-tou-san, Ka-Kaa-san " gumam'ku lirih.

" pergilah Yumi-chan! " teriak ibuku

" Akhirnya kau datamg juga, Yumi Shirayanagi No Light Dragon " ucap sosok itu berbalik.

" Si-Siapa kau? " tanya'ku sambil berjalan mundur ketakutan

" Namaku adalah Kokabiel, aku di tugaskan untuk membunuhmu Yumi Shirayanagi " ucap sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Kokabirl sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bercahaya dari tangan'nya.

Aku'pun semakin ketakutan dan terus berjalan mundur hingga tubuhku tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada dinding di belakangku.

" Hentikan! Dasar kau brengsek! " teriak ayahku lagi

" Urusai! " teriak Kokabiel sambil menebaskan sesuatu yang bercahaya di tangan'nya itu.

 **Craaaaaaash!**

Aku'pun terpaku begitu melihat ayah dan ibu'ku mati di depan mata'ku, setelah itu pikiran'ku terasa kosong dan tubuhku seperti memanas

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Tou-san Hiks.. Kaa-san... " gumam'ku sambil menangis dan aku semakin terasa panas dalam tubuhku

" Khuhuhu dengan begini selesai sudah " aku mendengar ucapan Kokabiel dan setelah itu pikiranku benar-benar sudah di luar kendaliku.

" HWAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak'ku sambil menangis dan mengadahkan kepala'ku.

 **Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!**

Setelah itu entah kenapa tubuhku mulai bercahaya terang dan tubuhku terasa sangat panas dan setelah itu aku'pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

 _ **Flasback Off + Yumi Pov Off**_

.

" Setelah itu aku tersadar dan melihat desa'ku Hancur menjadi abu begitu juga rumah'ku, tapi yang aneh'nya aku tidak terluka sama sekali, lalu aku'pun melakukan perjalanan mencari tempat tinggal. Tak lama setelah itu aku bertemu Hitagi yang bernasip sama seperti'ku, setelah itu aku dan Hitagi melakukan perjalanan bersama dan menjadi sahabat, setelah 3 hari, kami'pun menemukan kota ini, aku dan Hitagi'pun mencari perkerjaan yang cocok dengan kami.

Lalu setelah umur kami 12 tahun, akupun bertemu dengan Fexsos sementara Hitagi bertemu dengan Infernos " Ucap Yumi panjang lebar menceritakan kisah'nya sementara Naruto yang di dekatnya menunduk'kan wajahnya dan mengepal tangan'nya.

" Hiks.. Hikss it-itu adalah kenangan Hiks.. Hiks terburuk yang tidak bisa aku lupakan Hiks.. Hiks.. a-andai saja aku bisa.. "

 **Grep!**

Ucapan Yumi'pun terhenti ketika Naruto memeluknya erat, dia bisa rasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar dan dia juga bisa mendengar isak dari pemuda yang memeluknya itu.

" Sudah.. Jangan kau lanjutkan.. Sudah cukup.. " ucap Naruto sambil terisak, Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua, karena dia juga begitu, Orang tua'nya mati karena melindunginya dari serangan Kyubi No Yoko atau Kurama dan pada saat itu dia masihlah bayi. Jika dia ada di posisi Yumi dia pasti akan sangat frustasi dan tidak akan hidup.

Namun dengan adanya Teman-teman'nya Akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan kebahagian, sementara Yumi mendapatkan kebahagian dengan orang tuanya dan setelah itu dia kehilangan kebahagian'nya, dua sifat yang terbalik Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaan Yumi waktu itu.

Tanpa sadar Yumi membalas pelukan Naruto dan menangis di dadanya, sementara Naruto membiarkan Yumi menangis di dadanya, Naruto'pun mengelus rambut Yumi pelan dan mengecup kening Yumi.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan kembali sementara Yumi masih belum mau melepaskan pelukan'nya, sepertinya dia merasa nyaman di pelukan Naruto.

" Ne mau sampai kapan kau akan memeluk'ku? " tanya Naruto kepada Yumi, sementara Yumi tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukan'nya.

" Go-Gomen " ucap Yumi sambil meminta maaf.

" Haha Daijobu jika kau sedih berceritalah dengan'ku karena aku akan selalu bersama'mu dan berada di dekatmu, karena aku akan menjadi tempat cahayamu " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Yumi dan tersenyum lima jari, Yumi yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya.

" Ha-Ha'i.. Arigato Naruto-san " ucap Yumi pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

" Doushisamashite " balas Naruto.

" A-Ano Naruto-san.. Bolehkah aku bersandar di bahumu? " tanya Yumi malu-malu.

" Hm? Tentu " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, Yumi'pun bersandar di bahu Naruto, sementara Naruto mengelus rambut hitam itu.

 **[" Hoo~ sepertinya ada yang bermesraan ini "]** goda Matatabi kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto salah tingkah.

" Matatabi " balas Naruto.

 **[" Hahahaha "]** terdengarlah banyak tawa di pikiran Naruto dan Naruto yakin semua Bijuu'nya menertawakan'nya. Naruto'pun menoleh ke arah Yumi yang ternyata tertidur dibahunya, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Yumi yang imut ketika tidur.

Naruto'pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan mengendong Yumi ala bridal style, lalu pergi menggunakan lingkaran Protect'nya.

 **20.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

 **Triiiiing**

Sementara itu sekarang terlihat di ruang tamu muncul lingkaran protect dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan Yumi yang tertidur, sekarang di ruang tamu terlihat semua tengah menonton acara di Tv kecuali Sasuke yan tengah berada di belakang teras.

" Naru-kun, kenapa dengan Yumi-san? " tanya Hinata kepada Naruto begitu melihat Yumi tidur di gendongan Naruto

" Oh, dia tertidur tadi " jawab Naruto sambil mengantarkan Yumi ke kamarnya. Setelah mengantarkan Yumi, Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu dan dia terkejut begitu melihat ada dua orang yang di kenalnya datang.

" Ada apa kalian kemari Azel, Sirzech-san? " tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Sofa dan duduk di antara Hinata dan Asuna.

" Bukan'nya kau yang memanggil kami kesini kemarin? " tanya balik Azazel sambil duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Naruto begitu juga Sirzech.

" Oh, benar aku lupa " ucap Naruto cengengesan.

" sepertinya kau sudah membuat peerage'mu Naruto-san " ucap Sirzech sambil menatap semua Peerage Naruto kecuali Yumi yang tertidur.

" Ya begitulah, ucapkan salam terima kasihku kepada Falbium-san ya " ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

" Kau tahu bahkan Falbium hampir mati ketika membuat Human Piece itu, tapi untung dia menerima pingsan selama 2 bulan " ucap Sirzech sambil mengingat kejadian yang di terima Falbium.

" Ya angap saja itu pembalasan ketika dia menggunakan'ku sebagai uji coba Eksperimen-eksperimen'nya itu " balas Naruto bak acuh dan mengingat dimana dia di jadikan uji coba eksperimen Falbium.

" Oh.. Pak Tua kau datang " ucap Sasuke begitu melihat Azazel ada di ruang tamu.

" Oh! Ternyata kau Pantat Ayam, jadi kau tinggal dengan Naruto " balas Azazel menatap Sasuke tajam begitu juga Sasuke.

" Moi, Azel dia adalah Sahabatku dari Dimensi'ku dan Hime, jadi aku mohon maaf atas kelakuan teman bodohku ini " ucap Naruto kepada Azel dan hanya dibalas gumaman Azel dan Dengusan dari Sasuke.

" Azel aku ingin kau mendaftarkan Nao-san dan Asia-chan di Kuoh Gakuen dan usahakan masukan Nao ke dalam kelas XI-A dan Asia di XI-B " pinta Naruto dan Azel yang mendengar permintaan Naruto binggung.

" Aku tidak ingin mereka menjaga rumah sementara kami pergi, aku ingin mereka juga ke sekolah, Nao bersekolah di SMA Hisasiburi, aku ingin kau mengurus perpindahan Nao-san, lalu untuk Asia, dia berasal dari gereja dan pemegang Sacred Gear _**Twillight Healing**_ , dan dia adalah teman Issei, aku tidak ingin dia terus melamun dan memikirkan Asia " jelas Naruto kenapa dia meminta hal itu.

" jadi itu kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini? " tanya Azazel sambil melipat tangan'nya

" tidak masih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Azel " jawab Naruto masuk kedalam mode seriusnya " Azel aku ingin bertanya kepadamu mengenai wakil'mu Kokabiel " lanjut Naruto sambil menekan kata Kokabiel.

" Dia sekarang tengah melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dunia ini, jika kau tidak menghentikan'nya maka dunia ini akan bahaya " ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya mencoba menahan sesuatu di tubuhnya

" Aku sudah mencoba menghentikan'nya tapi dia menentang perintahku dan kabur entah kemana " ucap Azazel sambil menatap Naruto serius.

" Kalau begitu boleh aku dan Peerage'ku membunuhnya jika kami bertemu agar dunia ini damai " pinta Naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura membunub yang kuat membuat Sirzech dan Azazel menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, walaupun mereka pemimpin fraksi tapi mereka tidak akan mencari mati ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto karena mereka mengingat bagaimana Naruto melawan mereka.

" Ha-Ha'i ten-tentu saja.. Kuserahkan di-dia padamu " ucap Azazel gugup, dan setelah berkata begitu Naruto menyeringai keji.

" Mo-Moi, jika tidak ada yang di bicarakan kalau begitu kami pamit ya " ucap Sirzech buru-buru dan pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya di ikuti Azazel.

" Sepertinya kau membuat mereka takut Naruto-san " ucap Asia karena dia bis melihat wajah Azazel dan Sirzech yang ketakutan.

" biarlah seperti itu " balas Naruto acuh lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

" Ano.. Naruto-san.. " ucap Nao putus-putus.

" Um, tidak apa, aku juga ingin melihat kalian belajar kembali jadi anggap saja ini hadiah dari king kalian " ucap Naruto tahu maksud Nao dan tersenyum.

Naruto'pun bangun dari sofa'nya dan mengambil jubah tudung dan topeng'nya " Aku akan pergi berkeliling lagi, siapa tahu aku akan bertemu dengan Issei dan memberitahukan'nya akan Asia-chan agar dia tidak melamun " ucap Naruto kepada yang lain'nya dan dibalas anggukan mereka semua kecuali Sasuke yang sudah ke kamarnya.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kempulan asap di samping Naruto dan setelah asap menipis, terlihatlah bunshin Naruto.

" Dia yang akan menjaga tempat ini, aku tidak ingin si Teme itu mengambil sesuatuku yang berharga " ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata dan mengangkat dagu Hinata.

 **Cup!**

Naruto'pun mencium Hinata di depan Peerage dan adiknya sementara yang lain memerah wajahnya dan memandang ke arah lain. Naruto'pun melumat bibir Hinata dan Hinata membalas lumatan Naruto, Tangan Naruto berpindah ke pinggang Hinata dan menarik Hinata mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman'nya begitu juga Hinata yang mengalungkan lengan'nya di leher. Hinata membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk mengundang lidah Naruto dan undangan itu'pun di terima dengan Naruto melesatkan lidah'nya kemulut Hinata.

Kedua benda tak bertulang itu saling bersilat dan menukar saliva mereka, setelah beberapa menit, mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan Oksigen dan terlihat jembatan saliva menjembatani kedua bibir itu. Terlihat kedua sejoli itu sudah memerah wajahnya akan ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

" Mou~ Naru-kun, kenapa hanya Hinata-chan saja " ucap Asuna ngambek sambil membelakangi Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Tanpa di duga Naruto kembali mencium tapi yang di cium sekarang adalah Asuna, Asuna sempat terkejut namun setelah itu dia menikmati ciuman itu dan mengalungkan lengan'nya di leher Naruto, tangan Naruto yang di pinggang Asuna menarik tubuh Asuna agar mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, bibir kedua sejoli itu'pun saling melumat, bersilat lidah dan menukar saliva mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka'pun melepaskan Ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen, Wajah Asuna'pun memerah antara malu dan di kuasai nafsu, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, dan untukmu aku serahkan rumah ini padamu dan jaga mereka dari Teme, jika Teme melakukan sesuatu kau boleh menghajarnya sampai puas " ucap Naruto dan memberi perintah kepada Bunshin'nya, sementara sang bunshin semangat karena bisa memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke, ya kalau dia melakukan sesuatu terhadap Peerage Naruto.

" Yosh! Aku berangkat! " ucap Naruto sambil memakai topengnya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilang dengan Hiraishin'nya dan meninggalkan yang lain.

 **.: The Protect :.**

 **21.00**

 **Factory Place**

.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Terlihat di sebuah pabril tua bagian cerobong, muncul kilatan merah dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang memakai topeng Devile. Naruto bisa melihat banyak kumpulan asap dan getsr-getaran di Pabrik itu, lalu di toleh'nya ke bawah dia melihat dari lubang cerobong di bawahnya terdapat Iblis liar yang sepertinya terpojok.

 **Wuuuush!**

Naruto'pun melompat ke dalam lubang cerobong itu dan melesat ke arah iblis liar itu

" **True Emperor! "** ucap Naruto

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu dari tangan Naruto muncul api panjang dan membentuk sebuah pedang bergagang merah berbentuk Naga.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Lalu Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan membuat pusaran api dan terus melesat kebawah sementara api-api Naruto menaik dan membuat lubang cerobong itu mengeluarkan api layaknya pabrik itu seperti aktif.

.

Sementara itu di dalam Pabrik terlihat Rias, beserta peerage-peerage'nya sekarang tengah menyudutkan Iblis liar yang lebih besar dari mereka, sementara sang Iblis liar hanya mengeram karena di kalahkan oleh iblis.

" **Kisama! "** geram iblis liar itu.

" Ucapkan selamat tinggal Bakemono " ucap Rias sambil menyiapkan Power Of Destruction'nya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

" **AAAAAARRRRGGHHHH! "**

Namun sebelum Rias menembak'kan Sihirnya dari atas muncul sesuatu berapi dan menghantam iblis liar itu, sementara sang Iblis liar berteriak kesakitan.

Rias beserta Peerage'nya terkejut akan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, setelah asap menipis terlihatlah Devilr berdiri di atas Tubuh Iblis liar yamg sudah hangus dengan sebuah pedang menancap di kepala iblis liar itu.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Devile'pun mencabut pedangnya dan setelah itu tubuh Iblis liar itu'pun melebur menjadi debu, sementara Rias beserta Peeragenya bernafas lega karena Devile yang datang.

" **apa kalian tidak apa? "** tanya Devile sambil menghilangkan pedangnya.

" Um kami tidak apa Devile-san " jawab Rias sambil mendekati Devile.

" Devile-san.. Asia " ucap Issei terhenti.

" **Um, aku memang baru saja akan mencarimu, Argento-san akan masuk ke Kuoh Gakuen bersama pemuda berambut kuning, jadi kau tidal usah takut "** ucap Devile sambil menepuk bahu Issei.

" Pemuda berambut kuning? " beo Issei dn hanya di balas anggukan Devile.

" Mungkinkah? " gumam Issei lagi sambil berusaha menebak siapa. Yang di maksud Devile.

Sementara Devile segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Peerage Rias yang lain dan dia bisa melihat sepertinya Mitlet dan Raynare sudah akrab dengan Rias dan yang lain.

Lalu pandangan Devile berpindah ke arah Rias yang tengah menatapnya layaknya patung, Devile yang melihat itu mendekati Rias dan mencoba menyadarkan Rias.

" **Oi, kau tidak apa? "** tanya Devile membangunkan Rias, sementara Rias tersentak dari melamun'nya dan saat bersamaan Rias terkejut Devile sudah ada di depannya

" A-Ah! Ak-Aku tidak apa. Ha-hanya saja aku ke-kepikiran sesuatu " jawab Rias salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

" **Begitu... Baiklah jika begitu aku akan melanjutkan tugasku terlebih dahulu "** ucap Devile membalik'kan badan'nya dan berjalan menuju cerobong yang tadi dia datangi.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Devile'pun terbang dengan api dari kakinya menuju atas meninggalkan Rias dan yang lainya.

" Ano.. Buchou, apa dia Devile-san? " tanya Raynare yang baru pertama kali melihat Devile karena sebenarnya dia sudah pernah melihat Devile tapi ingatannya hilang karena Devile.

" Hm, dialah Devile-san " jawab Rias " Baiklah ayo kita kembali " ucap Rias memberi perintah dan di balas anggukan mereka dengan Issei yang paling semangat.

 **Devile/Naruto Place**

.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu di tempat Devile atau Naruto sekarang dia tengah terbang sambil melihat-lihat keadaan kota pada malam hari.

" Hah~ medouksei " gumam Naruto sambil mengehela nafasnya " Sepertinya Dragon element lagi satu susah di temukan " gumam Naruto lagi

 **[" Itu benar, Dragon Element yang tersisa sepertinya berpindah-pindah, dan memang benar pemegang Dragon ini kadang sedikit jahil dan nakal "]** ucap Great Red di kepala Naruto.

" Hah~ sepertinya aku pulang saja, mungkin aku akan menemukan'nya kapan-kapan " hela Naruto dan langsung terbang menuju rumah.

Sementara itu tanpa di sadari ada sosok perempuan tengah terbang dengan sepasang sayap emas di punggungnya dan tertawa kecil.

" Tunggu sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, aku akan datang kok, jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot, hihihihi " gumam sang perempuan dan tertawa kecil.

 **Wuuush!**

Lalu perempuan itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat seperti sosok hantu, sementara Naruto yang merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya mencoba melihat kebelakang namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

' Mungkin perasaanku saja ' batin Naruto sambil terus terbang menuju rumahnya.

.

 **.: The Protect :.**

 **Minggu, 18 Agus 20xx**

 **07.00 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Sekarang terlihat di kediaman Naruto, semua berjalan seperti biasanya, The Protect hanya bergerak jika pasukan The Dark Demon bergerak jika tidak maka The Protect akan diam, namun jika ke adaan mendesak mereka terpaksa bergerak untuk melawan.

Namun sekarang semua tengah berada di Traning Ground di balik ait terjun, semua sekarang tengah berlatih dengan kekuatan mereka, sementara Asia, dia duduk di bawah pohon sambil memandang sparing dari teman-teman'nya, walaupun Asia baru mengenal mereka selama 3 hari, tapi mereka sudah saling mengenal dan bersahabat, lalu untuk Ayumi, dia tengah asyik memainkan suling di tangan'nya sambil mendengar lagu kesukaannya.

Sementara Sasuke tengah tiduran di bawah pohon dekat Ayumi, lalu untuk sang King, Naruto sekarang tengah melakukan Meditasinya di bawah air terjun penghubung'nya dengan bertelanjang dada.

Setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan berjalan keluar dari air terjun itu dan merenggangkan badan'nya, sementara seluruh peerage perempuan Naruto merona melihat tubuh atletis Naruto, bahkan Hinata hampir mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

" Teme! Jangan tiduran saja cepat latihlah tubuhmu sebelum kau tertinggal jauh " ucap Naruto sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan,

" Cih! Walaupun aku tidak latihan aku tetaplah kuat " ucap Sasuke sombong.

" Hah~ terserahlah " balas Naruto bosan, lalu Naruto segera melakukan kuda-kuda.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu di bawah Naruto muncul api memutari tubuh Naruto dan di belakang atas Naruto muncul lingkaran protect.

 **[ Dragon Laser! ]** ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pukulan ke arah udara kosong.

 **Twuuuuuuung!**

Lalu dari lingkaran protect keluar laser api berbentuk Naga mengarah ke sebuah Gunung buatan dimensi itu.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Gunung itu meledak dengan dasyat'nya bahkan suara ledakan itu sampai terdengar dintempat mereka padahal jaraknya sangatlaj jauh sekali.

" Gaaahhh~ ternyata banyak menghabiskan energi " gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya kasar karena energinya terkuras untuk sihir tadi.

" Kuso! Dobe ayo kita bertarung " tantang Sasuke yang merasa kalah dengan Naruto karena dia melihat sihir Naruto lebih hebat darinya, tadi katanya kuat kok takut kalah sama Naruto.

" Cih! Tadi kau bilang kau itu sudah kuat " ucap Naruto mengejek Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tidak peduli dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Triiiiiiiink!**

Pedang Kusanagi Sasuke'pun tertahan pedang besi milik Nao yang muncul di depan'nya secara tiba-tiba.

 **Wuush!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Hitagi sambil menebaskan pedang kegelapan'nya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu sesegera mengambil kunainya.

 **Triiiiiiink!**

Pedang Hitagi'pun tertahan dengan Kunai Sasuke tapi itu membuat Hitagi tersenyum

 **[ Dark Blast! ]** ucap Hitagi.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Sasuke terpental karena ledakan energi kegelapan Hitagi, Sasuke yang sudah berhenti terpental berusaha berdiri dari berlututnya namun saraf kakinya tidak bekerja dan membuatnya susah berdiri.

" Jika kau menyerang Naruto-san, hadapi kami terlebih dahulu " ucap Hitagi sambil mengarahkan pedang hitamnya ke arah Sasuke.

" Hah~ Sasuke-san, kau itu sudah tahu Naru-kun masih lelah kau mau langsung menyerangnya saja dasar " ucap Hinata sambil berkecak pinggang di samping Naruto.

" Uggh " gumam Sasuke masih berusaha berdiri tapi masih belum bisa.

" Kalian tenanglah, tidak usah seperti itu " ucap Naruto menenangkan Peeragenya lalu berjalan menuju tempat Ayumi dan Asia berada bersama peeragenya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum bisa berdiri.

" Oi! Kalian kejam! Jangan tinggalkan aku! " teriak Sasuke marah-marah tapi tidak di hiraukan mereka.

" Ne ayo kita kembali " ucap Naruto sambil memakai bajunya kembali, sementara yang lain hanya mrngangguk dan berjalan menuju air terjun penghubung.

" Kampret! Kenapa aku di tinggalin?! Apa salahku?! Kalian kejam! " teriak Sasuke sengsara karena di tinggal sendirian.

.

.

Sementara itu sekarang Naruto beserta seluruh Peeragenya, kecuali Ayumi yang tidak termasuk kedala Peerage Naruto, dan Sasuke yang masih berstatus Ninja, berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membahas masalah The Dark Demon.

" Ghhaaa~ kita harus cepat mencari pemegang Dragon Helios, sebelum The Dark Demon melakukan apa yang mereka telah lakukan 1000 tahun yang lalu " gumam Naruto sambil memandang peta di meja ruang tamunya dengan serius sambil menatap tempat-tempqt yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

" The Dark Demon? " tanya Asia yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa akan The Dark Demon begitu juga Miyuki, Asuna dan Ayumi yang belum mengetahui akan hal itu

Naruto'pun melirik ke arah Hitagi sementara Hitagi mengangguk mengerti atas lirikan itu, lalu Hitagi'pun menceritakan siapa The Dark Demon dan siapa mereka dulu, mereka'pun terkejut bahwa mereka tidak tahu bahwa pahlawan yang ada sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu telah berenkarnasi kembali.

" Sugoi~ aku tidak menyangka kalian ternyata adalah pahlawan sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana rasanya berenkarnasi kembali ya " ucap Asuna sambil menatap Naruto, Hitagi, Yumi, Hinata, dan Nao

" kalau itu sangat susah untuk dijelaskan " ucap Yumi sambil memainkan rambutnya.

" Sudah, kita harus mencari keberadaan Dragon Helios sebelum The Dark Demon bergerak " ucap Naruto menyudahi percakapan itu dan kembali menatap peta di meja'nya.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Terdengar suara bel rumah di depan kediaman Naruto membuat semua menoleh ke arah pintu.

" Biar aku yang buka " ucap Hinata sambil berjalan kepintu depan.

 **Kreeeet**

Hinata'pun membuka pintu'nya dan dia melihat dua orang perempuan berbeda rambut, perempuan pertama memiliki rambut ungu, dan yang lagi satunya berambut cokelat.

" Ano Anda mencari siapa? " tanya Hinata ramah.

" Hm.. Apa benar ini kediaman Uzumaki Naruto? " tanya Perempuan berambut cokelat dengan senyum manisnya.

" Benar "

" Kami ingin mencari Uzumaki-san, kami ada urusan dengannya " ucap Perempuan berambut cokelat to the point, Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mengajak kedua perempuan itu masuk, setelah masuk Kedua perempuan itu'pun disuruh duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Naruto, sementara yang lain berdiri di Belakang Naruto, sementara Hinata membuatkan teh di dapur.

" Jadi kalian ini siapa? Aku belum pernah bertemu kalian? " tanya Naruto menatap kedua perempuan di depannya.

" Fufufu tidak usah seperti itu Naruto-kun " ucap perempuan berambut cokelat tertawa halus, sementara yang lain menaikkan alisnya

" Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? " tanya Naruto.

" sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan diriku bukan? Naruto No Great Red, Hinata No Glamios, Hitagi No Infernos, Yumi No Fexsos, dam Nao No Ferros " ucap Perempuan tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Naruto, Hinata, Yumi, Hitagi, dan Nao.

" Ka-kau mungkinkah? " gumam Hitagi sambil menunjuk Perempuan berambut cokelat gemetar.

" Namaku Hikari Uzume, pemegang Helios " ucap perempuan berambut cokelat bernama Uzume

" Helios! " pekik Yumi, Hitagi, Nao dan Hinata.

" Jadi begitu Uzume No Helios, dari ciri-cirimu, seperti yang dikatakan Great Red, jahil dan nakal " ucap Naruto sambil menilai Uzume, sementara Uzume tertawa halus " Lalu siapa perempuan di sampingmu? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap perempuan berambut ungu di samping Uzume.

" Namaku Miya Ashama, teman Uzume-chan " ucap perempuan bernama Miya

" Sebenarnya dia bukan hanya teman tapi pemegang Sacred Gear Katana Demon " ucap Uzume membenarkan, sementara Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar nama Sacred Gear itu.

" **Katana Demon** " gumam Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Uzume.

" Ada apa Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata penasaran akan sifat Naruto yang sepertinya terkejut.

" _**Katana Demon**_ adalah Sacred Gear langka yang susah di dapat, Sacred Gear ini berbentuk Katana yang muncul jika pemiliknya ingin mengeluarkan, aku juga pernah membaca buku milik Azel di Grigory bahwa kemampuan Katana Demon bisa membelah gunung menjadi dua, namun pedang ini dulu pemilik saudara dari Iblis yokai Tengu, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu secara langsung pemegang pedang Yokai disini " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang Katana Demon bahkan terlihat keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto melebarkan matanya.

 **Blaaar!**

Tiba-tiba Pintu belakang terbuka dengan keras membuat semua menoleh ke arah pintu itu dan terlihat Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memburu.

" Kuso kau Dobe! " umpat Sasuke kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya " Gara-gara kau! Aku tersesat di dimensi lain sebanyak 10 kali bahkan aku bertemu iblis-iblis aneh! Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya kabur dari 100 iblis yang mengejarmu sambil membawa senjata mereka! " teriak Sasuke marah-marah sementara yang lain sampai menutup telinga mereka kecuali Naruto yang menatap Sasuke diam

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " gumam Sasuke sambil mencoba mengontrol emosinya

" Kau bilang sesuatu Sasuke? " tanya Naruto sambil melepas penyumbat telinga di telinganya

" KAMPRET! " teriak Sasuke marah besar.

" Ano Naruto-san, siapa dia teriak-teriak gak jelas? " tanya Miya sambil menatap Sasuke aneh.

" Ya bisa dibilang dia adalah sahabat anehku " jawab Naruto tanpa dosa, sementara Sasuke yang membenturkan kepalanya ke arah pintu

" Apa salahku Kami-sama! Apa salahku Kami-sama! " gumam Sasuke sambil membenturkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia tengah mencari apa salahnya dia dengan cara seperti itu.

" Sudahlah kita biarkan saja dia " ucap Hitagi acuh dan lebih memilih kembali ke topik.

" Baiklah dengan begini The Protect sudah lengkap, namun Uzume-chan, kau akan menjadi.. "

" Aku Tahu Naruto-kun, aku akan menjadi bidak pawnmu, tapi aku ingin kau juga memasukan Miya-san kedalam Human Piecemu itu " potong Uzume sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pemegang Katana Demon disini, jika orang lain mendapatkan'nya itu akan sangat bahaya " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Catur Human Piece.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melakukan Ritual Human Piece dengan Uzume memegang Empat bidak Pawn begitu juga Miya, setelah selesai melakukan ritualnya Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar suara di kepalanya

 **[" Naruto akhirnya kau sudah mengumpulkan semuanya. Dengar ini adalah masalah Human Piecemu, kau sudah mengumpulkan beberapa pengguna istimewa di Human Piecemu itu, jangan sia-siakan mereka "]** ucap Great Red memberi Nasehat sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

' dengan begini, Human Pieceku sudah lengkap, baiklah bersiaplah kau Dark Demon ' batin Naruto sambil memandang sekitarnya dimana semua Peeragenya telah berkumpul dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat muncul sebuah lubang hitam dari atas dan mengeluarkan seekor naga hitam besar dan di atasnya terdapat sosok manusia sambil memandang kebawah dengan seringai di mulutnya.

" **Saatnya membebaskanmu "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Hekicos "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo akhirnya update juga, pada akhirnya The Protect telah lengkap, sementara The Dark Demon sekarang akan membebaskan Hekicos.**

 **Katana Demon, Ini adalah Ciptaan saya sendiri, Senjata milik saudara iblis Tengu yang merupakan senjata Yokai tertinggi. Saya memberikannya ke pada Miya karena dia ahli dalam bermain katana. Lalu ini juga insspirasi dari katana Susano'o Madara yang sempurna.**

 **Lalu Uzume, saya mengambilnya dari anime Sekirei, dan untuk marganya saya juga yang membuatnya karena Uzume tidak memiliki marga, dan Uzume saya berikan pemegang Helios.**

 **Lalu untuk The Dark Demon, itu juga kelompok buatan saya yang berisi enam orang dengan berbagai bentuk yang kalian akan tahu nanti.**

 **Baiklah itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan, dan untuk para Flame, jika kalian masih membaca cerita ini tapi kalian tidak suka sama saja kalian mengejek diri kalian**

 **Anggota Human Piece :**

 **King : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Queen : Hyuga Hinata**

 **Rook : Senjougahara Hitagi**

 **Rook : Tomori Nao**

 **Bischop : Argento Asia**

 **Bischop : Shiba Miyuki**

 **Knight : Shirayanagi Yumi**

 **Knight : Yuuki Asuna**

 **Pawn 4x : Ashama Miya**

 **Pawn 4x : Hikari Uzume**

 **.**

 **The Dark Demon**

 **Kitsune-Ketua ( Rubah )**

 **Trigerdolion-wakil ( Naga Htm )**

 **Hericos-Anak buah ( Ular )**

 **Skulimos-Anak buah**

 **Takagros-Anak buah**

 **Ryukihos-Anak buah**

 **Baiklah dengan begini saya dedek undur diri**

 **Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Cerita sebelumnya :

.

 _ **Other Place**_

 _._

 _ **Wuuuuush!**_

 _Sementara itu di suatu tempat muncul sebuah lubang hitam dari atas dan mengeluarkan seekor naga hitam besar dan di atasnya terdapat sosok manusia sambil memandang kebawah dengan seringai di mulutnya._

 _ **" Saatnya membebaskanmu "**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **" Hekicos "**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protect

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Geje ini!**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai.**

 **Warning : Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka silahkan Out.**

.

 **Chapter 12 : The Secret Is Broken**

 **.**

 **Senin, 19 Agust 20xx**

 **Kediaman Naruto.**

 **06.00 AM**

.

Terlihat di Kediaman Naruto di pagi hari semakin ramai, dengan kedatangan Uzume dan Miya, sekarang yang menjaga rumah adalah Uzume dan Miya sementara yang lain akan berangkat ke sekolah sekarang.

" Ne, Kita akan berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Uzume-chan, Miya-san tolong jaga rumah untuk sementara ya " ucap Naruto kepada Uzume dan Miya.

" Kau tenang saja Naruto-kun " balas Uzume tersenyum menggoda membuat Hinata dan Asuna dengan cepat langsung mengapit kedua tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

" Ja-Jaa, Ittekimasu " samam Naruto sambil tergagap karena Hinata dan Uzume membawanya.

" Ittarashi minna-san " balas Uzume.

" Sepertinya kau menyukainya ne Uzume-chan " ucap Miya sambil berjalan ke dapur melanjutkan tugasnya

" Hihi, entah apa dia akan ingat bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah istrinya juga dari 1000 tahun yang lalu "

" Hah! "

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Hey, pelan-pelan nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? " ucap Naruto pada dua perempuan di sampingnya.

" Tidak mau " balas Hinata dan Asuna.

" Hahh~ baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kalian melepaskan tarikan ini " ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Mendengar itu Hinata dan Asuna'pun berhenti dan menatap Naruto serius.

" Apapun? " tanya Hinata dan Asuna ulang.

" Ya apapun " jawab Naruto

" Kalau begitu kami minta di cium " balas Hinata dan Asuna kompak.

 **Bluush~**

Wajah Naruto'pun memerah mendengar permintaan Hinata dan Asuna, sementara yang lain hanya merona mendengar permintaan Hinata dan Asuna.

" Hahh~ baiklah-baiklah " gumam Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

 **Cup!**

Naruto'pun mencium bibir Hinata lembut namun Hinata mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto dan membuat ciuman itu semakin liar.

 **Cup!**

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hinata, Asuna dengan cepat mencium Naruto dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti di lakukan Hinata.

" Fuaah~ " desah mereka setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Arigato " bisik Hinata dan Asuna fi telinga Naruto.

 **Nyit!**

" Ittai! " ringis Naruto saat ada yang mencubit lengannya " Ayumi-chan " gumam Naruto saat melihat sang pelaku.

" Mou~ Nii-chan bahkan juga tidak pernah mencium Ayu layaknya kakak yang sayang adiknya, apa Nii-chan tidak sayang Ayu? " ucap Ayumi sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

' Memangnya ada yang seperti itu ' batin Naruto.

" Hahh~ baiklah " gumam Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Ayumi.

 **Cup!**

Naruto'pun mencium singkat bibir Ayumi, sebatas kakak dan adik, Sementara Ayumi yang mendapat ciuman dari Naruto hanya merona kecil karena permintaannya di penuhi.

" Ayo, Dobe kau membuat kita terlambat " ucap Sasuke yang sudah merona melihat kejadian dari awal hingga sekarang.

" Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan " ujar Naruto lalu kembali berdiri dan mulai perjalanan mereka kembali.

.

 **Time Skip**

.

 **Class XI-B**

.

Terlihat sekarang Naruto, Hinata, Yumi, Hitagi, Miyuki dan Sasuke sudah berada di kelas mereka dan menunggu guru mereka, sementara itu Issei masih menatap pintu kelas tidak sabar karena dirinya mendengar akan ada murid baru dan kemarin dirinya di beritahu bahwa Asia akan masuk ke sekolahnya.

" Menunggu sesuatu Issei? " tanya Naruto basa-basi.

" Iya aku sedang menunggu teman lamaku, katanya dia akan di sekolahkan disini aku tidak sabar melihatnya " jawab Issei tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

 **Kreeet~**

Pintu kelas itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sang Sensei dengan seorang perempuan berambut kuning berwajah manis.

" Baiklah sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, perkenalkan dirimu " ucap sang sensei.

" Namaku Argento Asia, salam kenal " ucap perempuan yang rupanya Asia sopan memperkenalkan diri.

" Asia! " pekik Issei membuat menoleh ke arah Issei kecuali Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Hitagi, Miyuki, dan Yumi.

" Um? Ah! Issei-san " ucap Asia sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Issei.

" Oh, sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal.. Tapi kita hentikan itu sejenak, Argento-san kau bisa duduk di depan Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san tolong angkat tanganmu " dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, setelah itu Asia'pun duduk di bangkunya dan memulai pelajaran kembali.

Selama pelajaran Semua mengikuti dengan seksama kecuali Issei yang terus memandang Asia, Naruto yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Baiklah siapa yang bisa menjawab soal di depan? " tanya sang guru saat sudah menulis soal di depan, seketika Naruto mendapatkan ide dan menyeringai jahil lalu mata Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan seketika Naruto tersentak saat melihat Sasuke rupanya tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk dengan badan tegak membuat Naruto semakin menghela nafas.

" Ano Sensei, katanya Issei dan Sasuke ingin menjawabnya " ucap Naruto membuat sang guru menoleh ke arah dua orang yang di bicarakan Naruto.

" Benarkah Hyoudo-san, Uchiha-san? " tanya sang guru.

" ... " tidak ada respon sama sekali, sang guru'pun mencoba terus tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, terpaksa sang guru mendekati mereka dan alangkah kejutnya dia menyadari Issei yang melamun dan yang paling parah adalah Sasuke yang tertidur.

 **Duaak!**

Dengan lumayan keras sang guru memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku di tangannya bahkan suara pukulan itu hingga membuat Issei tersadar.

" Ittai! Apa maksudmu Dobe.. " perkataan Sasuke'pun terhenti saat dirinya melihat sang guru ada di depannya.

" kau memanggilku apa? " tanya sang guru penuh penekanan, Sasuke yang melihat sang guru akan marah menelan ludahnya berat.

" Uchiha-san! Hyoudo-san! Pergi keluar dan berdiri di koridor kelas hingga jam istirahat! " perintah Sang Guru marah-marah.

" Hah! " sepertinya mereka akan merasakan pegal di kaki mereka.

.

 **Other Dimension**

 **.**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kitsune dan Trigerdolion sekarang tengah berdiri di deoan sebuah lubang raksasa, lubang raksasa itu adalah akibat dari Kitsune yang membuka segel dari Iblis Bernama Hericos.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Lalu dari balik lubang keluar sosok bayangan berukuran besar, sosok itu'pun langsung membelah menjadi tiga kepala berbentuk sama dan menghadap ke arah Kitsune dan Trigerdolion.

" **Lama tidak berjumpa Ular rubah "** sapa triger sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

 **[" Dari panggilan itu kalian pasti Kitsune-kun dan Triger-kun "]** ucap sosok ular itu.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu sosok itu'pun berubah menjadi sosok wanita berambut hitam bermata lavender dengan jubah hitam panjang.

" **Ohayo, Kitsune-kun "** sapa Hericos

" **Ohayo, Hyukiku-chan "** balas Kitsune pada sosok yang memiliki nama asli Hyukiku.

 **Cup!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun saling berciuman dengan liar dan saling bersilat lidah mereka, sementara Triger hanya menatap mereka bosan.

" **Ayolah, kita harus cepat, kalian tidak inginku bakar bukan "** ucap Triger sambil mengeluarkan api hitam dari tangannya.

" **Apa kau cemburu, Triger? " tanya** Hyukiku menggoda Triger setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kitsune.

" **Urusai! "** balas Triger.

" **Moi, kita akan kembali untuk sementara, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk membuat pasukan dengan anak buahku "** ujar Kitsune.

" **Anak buah? "** tanya Hyukiku.

" **Sepertinya Anak buahmu itu mudah tertarik dalam kegelapan ne "** balas Triger.

" **Hahaha! Walaupun begitu dengan bantuannya kita akan bisa mendapatkan informasi dan akan kembali... "**

.

.

.

.

" **Membuat Perang dengan The Protector "**

.

.

 **Team Protector side.**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Team The Protector, mereka sekarang seperti biasa memakan bekal mereka di tempat mereka biasa memakan bekal mereka.

" Hachiii! " bersin Naruto.

" Naruto-nii-chan Daijobu? " tanya Ayumi yang ada di pangkuan Naruto, Ayumi tadi minta di ajarin bermain suling namun Naruto bersin membuat latihannya berhenti sesaat.

" Daijobu, hanya debu yang masuk ke hidungku " balas Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya.

" Hmmp, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu padaku ada guru di depanku Dobe? " tanya Sasuke masih kesal tentang kejadian tadi.

" biarin, siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur coba " balas Naruto tidak peduli sambil melanjutkan mengajar main suling kepada Ayumi.

" Cih " decih Sasuke kalah bicara.

" Ne, Ayumi-chan sekarang kau coba " ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan suling Ayumi. Ayumi'pun menurut dan mencoba apa yang di ajarkan Naruto tadi dan hebatnya tanpa sadar Ayumi membentuk sebuah lagu dengan sulingnya, sementara Ayumi bermain suling yang lain menikmati lagu yang di mainkan Ayumi.

" Waah~ Sugoi ne, aku tidak menyangka Ayumi-chan bisa bermain lagu " Puji Miyuki dengan suara kecil agar tidak mengganggu.

" Sepertinya dia memiliki sifat Naruto-san " balas Yumi sementara yang lain setuju, kecuali Naruto yang sekarang masih menatap adiknya bermain suling.

Setelah selesai, Ayumi'pun mendapat banyak tepuk tangan dari Hinata dan yang lain kecuali Naruto, sementara Ayumi hanya terkejut mendapatkan tepuk tangan.

" E-Eh? Kenapa kalian tepuk tangan? Apa ada yang menarik? " tanya Ayumi bingung dan menatap sekitar.

" Tidak ada hanya saja permainan sulingmu sangat bagus " puji Jawab Hinata mewakili.

" Kerja bagus Ayumi-chan " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

" Hehehe " tawa Ayumi.

" Ne, Naruto-san selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Nao.

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika mereka mendengar suara tubrukan di gedung belakang mereka, semua'pun menoleh ke arah gedung itu kecuali Naruto.

" Itu jawabannya " jawab Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya " Kita akan ke tempat Gremory " lanjut Naruto.

.

 **Tempat Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

.

" Uggghh " ringis Issei di tembok.

" Hahaha! Apa hanya ini kemampuan dari salah satu True Longinius ( maaf jika salah ), menyedihkan " ucap pria berambut pirang.

" Raiser hentikan! " teriak Rias.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Tanpa di duga, pria yang bernama Raiser Phenex yang akan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Issei tertahan oleh tangan seseorang, dan dia adalah Devile, semua yang melihat kemunculan Devile terkejut.

" **Hoho, santai kawan, jangan main kekerasan di tempat ini "** nasehat Devile sambil menggenggam tangan Raiser lebih kencang.

" Siapa kau? Dari energi yangku rasakan kau adalah.. " gantung Raiser.

" **Manusia? Itu memang benar "** lanjut Devile lalu memutar tubuhnya bersama Raiser.

Setelah itu Devile'pun melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Raiser terpental akibat lemparan Devile.

" Heh! Lemparanmu boleh juga " puji Raiser setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya.

" Kalian hentikan tidak boleh ada pertarungan disini " ucap Grayfia memperingatkan.

" Heh! Pertarungan? Boleh juga " gumam Raiser sambil melesat ke arah Devile.

 **Wuuuush!**

Sebelum sampai di Devile, Devile sudah menghilang membuat Raiser melebarkan matanya.

 **Wuush! Duaak!**

Devile lalu muncul di samping Raiser dan menendang wajah Raiser hingga terpental kebelakang.

" **Chacha~ menyerang sebelum musuhnya siap, melemahkan "** ejek Devile sambil memainkan satu jarinya.

" Grrrr, diam kau manusia " ucap Raiser sambil kembali melesat ke arah Devile.

" **Baka "** gumam Devile.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Raiser tersentak saat sebuah mata pedang berwarna biru muda hampir mengenai matanya, lalu matanya melirik sekitar dan dirinya kembali melebarkan matanya saat melihat dua pedang berwarna Abu-abu dan putih kemerahan berada di nadi lehernya, lalu di bagian perutnya sudah ada pedang Kegelapan dan Cahaya, dam di atas tubuhnya juga terdapat sebuah Kristal Es Raksasa di atasnya siap menimpa dirinya.

" **Ckck, kau hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri, aku beritahu kau satu hal.. "** jeda Devile **" Jangan melihat Buku dari Sampulnya "** lanjut Devile datar.

" Devile-san, kumohon hentikan " pinta Grayfia.

" **Ck, baiklah "** balas Devile sambil menjentikkan jarinya, membuat semua senjata yang mengancam Raiser menghilang.

" **Hyoudo-san, ceritakan padaku ada apa di sini? "** tanya Devile kepada Issei di belakangnya.

" Dia, Raiser, Raiser Phenex, dia ke sini ingin bertemu dengan Buchou karena mereka tunangan " jawab Issei.

" Tapi aku tidak menyukai orang sepertinya " Ucap Rias membenarkan.

" **Souka? Ne-Ne apa kau tidak pernah menyerah walaupun dia sudah menolakmu, dia adalah adik Maou loh, kau tidak boleh sembarangan memaksa orang untuk menikah "** ujar Devile memberi nasehat seperti bapak-bapak.

" Cih! Maupun dia anak Maou atau siapa, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu " jawab Raiser pantang menyerah.

" **Chacha~ kalau begitu aku menantangmu bertanding? Bagaimana, hanya aku dan kau boleh membawa para peeragemu itu? "** tantang Devile.

" Heh! Kau menantangku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? " ejek Raiser sombong.

" **Tidak, Kau tidak salah dengar, dari 4 hari kita akan mulai pertandingan kita "** balas Devile yakin.

" Baiklah sampai ketemu lagi, orang asing " balas Raiser lalu menghilang dari lingkaran sihirnya.

" Ano.. Devile-san, apa tidak merepotkan, kau menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan ini? " tanya Rias merasa merepotkan.

" **Daijobu, alu senang bisa membantumu "** balas Devile sambil mengelus rambut Rias lembut **" Sementara itu Hyoudo-san bagaimana, apa dia sudah datang? "** tanya Devile pada Issei.

" Ah! Um.. Kau benar.. Terima kasih Devile-san kau sudah memasukkan temanku ke sini " jawab Issei senang.

" **Lalu untuk kalian berdua, apakah kalian senang berkeluarga dengan mereka? "** tanya Devile pada Raynare dan Mittlet.

" Ha'i, kami merasa sangat senang, namun entah kenapa aku seperti mengingatmu, aku seperti mengingat bahwa kau menolong kami dari sesuatu, tapi apa? " jawab Raynare senang dan menggumam di terakhir perkataannya.

" **Souka? Ya mungkin kau akan mengingatku sebentar lagi jadi berusahalah, Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, 4 hari lagi "** lanjut Devile lalu menghilang tanpa lingkaran protect.

" Sepertinya dia orang yang baik " gumam Kiba.

" Dan juga, aku seperti mengenal helusan itu " gumam Rias sambil memegang kepalanya yang di elus Devile.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Haaahh~ " hela Naruto sambil bersandar di pohon.

" Bagaimana ini Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata karena dirinya dan yang lain kecuali Ayumi dan Sasuke mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Raiser tadi dan merekalah penyebab munculnya senjata-senjata itu.

" Tidak apa, aku juga ingin bertarung dengannya dan juga menyelamatkan Rias dari pertunangan ini " jawab Naruto.

" Apa Naruto-san memiliki perasaan terhadap Rias-senpai? " tanya Hitagi.

" Kalau boleh jujur.. Bisa di bilang aku sedikit menyukainya. Wajah yang cantik, rambut yang mengingatkanku pada Kaa-chan, sifat yang pemalu dan manis, semuanya " jawab Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

" Hoho.. Sepertinya akan ada pacar baru rupanya " goda Hitagi.

" Sudahlah jangan menggodaku " ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

" Ohayo, Minna " Naruto dan yang lain kecuali Sasuke yang tidur di atas pohon menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat Rias dan Akeno yang datang ke arah mereka.

" Oh, Ohayo Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai " balas Naruto mewakili.

" Sedang apa kalian kemari? " tanya Asuna.

" apa tidak boleh? Kami hanya ingin bergabung dan bisa saling mengenal " ucap Rias membuat Asuna terdiam.

" Ara-Ara, dimana orang yang berambut seperti ayam itu? " tanya Akeno yang dari tadi terdiam.

" Oh dia.. " jeda Naruto.

 **Buuaaak! Bruukk!**

Naruto'pun memukul pohon di belakangnya dengan keras hingga membuat pohon itu berguncang dan menjatuhkan seseorang dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah.

" Ittee~ " ringis Sasuke.

" Ara-Ara, jadi dia tidur di atas pohon " gumam Akeno.

" Mirip seperti ayam bukan, kalau ayam tidak memiliki tempat tinggal pasti mereka tinggal di atas pohon " celetuk Naruto membuat semua tertawa kecil.

" Kuso, Dobe kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku? " tanya Sasuke kesal.

" Kau tidak tahu kalau kita ada tamu " balas Naruto sengit membuat Sasuke diam.

" Ara-Ara sudalah " ucap Akeno menenangkan.

" Ne, Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? " tanya Rias dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto " Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang kau sukai? " tanya Rias.

" Hmm.. Rasanya kau merasakan perasaan aneh di dadamu.. Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang berdebar dan perasaan yang sangat susah di jelaskan.. Jika kau hanya melihatnya saja dan mengingat saja orang itu kau pasti seperti tergila-gila dengannya " jawab Naruto jujur karena dirinya pernah seperti itu.

 **Puk!**

Tanpa di duga Rias menyentuh dada Naruto dan mendekatkan pendengarnya ke dada Naruto, dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang memburu.

" A-Ano Ri-Rias-senpai apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Hm-hm, aku hanya ingin merasakan detak jantungmu " jawab Rias sambil menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

" Ara-Ara aku juga ingin mendengarnya Buchou " ucap Akeno sambil duduk di samping Naruto dan mendengar detak jantung Naruto bersama Rias, Rias dan Akeno sekarang mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang semakin cepat dari biasanya dan merekapun membatin kompak.

' Sepertinya dia.. ' batin Rias dan Akeno tersenyum misterius.

 **Kriiiiing!**

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara jam sekolah pertanda masuk ke kelas membuat Rias dan Akeno sedikit cemberut.

" Ano Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai sepertinya kita harus masuk ke kelas, kalau begitu kami akan pergi ke kelas terlebih dulu " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari posisinya.

" Ne, Apa kita akan bertemu besok? " tanya Rias.

" sepertinya tidak karena aku dan yang lain akan pergi selama 4 hari ke tempat rahasia, jadi kita akan bertemu 4 hari lagi " jawab Naruto.

" Begitu ya? " gumam Rias sedih, entah kenapa perasaannya sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Daijobu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Rias.

' perasaan ini ' batin Rias dengan rona pipi di wajahnya.

" Kalau begitu kami duluan Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai " pamit Asuna mewakili.

" Hmm, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu " gumam Rias entah kepada siapa.

" Ne, Buchou, bukannya tadi itu Suster dari gereja waktu itu? " tanya Akeno dan di balas anggukan oleh Rias.

" Kenapa dia bersama Naruto-kun? "

" Aku dengar dia baru saja masuk sekolah ini jadi tidak ada salahnya jika saja mereka baru bertemu dan berteman dengan mereka " jawab Rias dan membuat Akeno lebih mengerit pikirannya tidak sampai kesana

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Ne, Dobe, memangnya kita akan kemana selama 4 hari? " tanya Sasuke berjalan seperti biasa dengan wajah sok Coolnya.

" Kita akan pergi ke dimensi latihan dan berlatih disana, aku ingin kita meningkatkan kekuatan kita karena kita tidak tahu kapan The Demon akan menyerang " jawab Naruto mengenai kepergian mereka selama 4 hari.

" Souka? Aku jadi tidak sabar berlatih " gumam Yumi semangat.

" Chacha~ jangan senang dulu Yumi-chan, karena aku mungkin akan membuat level latihannya sedikit lebih berat " Ucap Naruto sambi memainkan satu jarinya ke kanan ke kiri.

" Mou~ jangan seperti itu Naru-kun " ucap Hinata ngambek.

" Haha, bercanda "

.

 **Other Place.**

.

 **Groaaar! Grrraaaarrr!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kitsune, sekarang Kitsune tengah duduk di kursi singgasananya di dalam ke gelapan membuat mata merah miliknya bersinar dalam kegelapan, dan di hadapannya dia melihat beberapa Anak Buahnya tengah bekerja membentuk sebuah pasukan monster miliknya kembali, sudah terkumpul 100 pasukan kegelapan yang dia buat dan dia membutuhkan 100.000 pasukan kegelapan setara level S.

" **Apa kau merasa bosan Kitsune-kun? "** tanya Hyukiku yang muncul di belakang Kitsune sambil memeluk leher Kitsune erat.

" **Tidak jika ada dirimu di sini "** jawab Kitsune menarik Hyukiki duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai berciuman melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

" **Cih! Jangan baru kalian itu adalah sepasang kekasih kalian bisa membuat semena-menanya "** decih Triger yang duduk di samping Kitsune.

" **Kau keberatan? "** tanya Hyukiki melepaskan ciumannya sesaat lalu kembali berciuman dengan Kitsune.

" **Cih! "**

" **Ne, Hyukiku-chan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi, panggil saja aku dengan nama biasaku? "** pinta Kitsune dengan nada memohon.

" **Kenapa? "**

" **Aku hanya ingin "**

" **tapi kau adalah sang ketua, sudah jelas kami harus menghormatimu "** ujar Hyukiku bingung.

" **Tidak, untuk sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku "** ucap Kitsune sekali lagi.

" **Tapi jika kau ingin memanggilmu dengan namamu, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan margaku selama ini? "** tanya Hyukiku lirih.

" **Itu karena.. Hhaaahh~ baiklah aku akan memanggilmu ****** bagaimana? "** tanya Kitsune

" **Not bad "** balas Hyukiku ( nama sementara ) tersenyum mengoda

" **Salam Kitsune-sama "** perbincangan Hyukiku dan Kitsune'pun terganggu sesaat karena salah satu pelayannya datang melapor.

" **Ada apa, Gresimoki-san? "** tanya Kitsune bingung.

" **Kami sudah menyelesaikan senjata yang Anda pesan, Kitsune-sama "** lapor Pria bernama Gresimoki Daiko.

" **Apa ada lagi? "**

" **Pasukan kegelapan yang Anda pesan sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama, namun kami telah mengambil senjatamu dan sepertinya para jendral Anda sudah kami siapkan "** ucap Gresimoki.

" **Souka? Kalau begitu panggilkan Deskitoki kesini aku memiliki tugas untuknya "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto dan para Peeragenya, sekarang Sang Five Legend Dragon Element tengah berlatih kemampuan mereka bersama, sementara Asia, Miyuki, Asuna. Mereka sekarang tengah meningkatkan kemampuan sihir dan pedang mereka kecuali Asia yang belum bisa bermain pedang, sementara Ayumi seperti biasa menunggu di bawah pohon.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berlatih bersama dengan cara duel.

 **Triink!**

Terdengar suara adu pedang yang cukup keras akibat adu pedang Emperor Naruto dan pedang Kusanagi Sasuke yang teralir petir.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun melompat menjauh, dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan susano'onya dan mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Naruto yang masih melompat, sementara Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang berisi True Watch dan mengeluarkan bola api raksasa.

" **Enton : Susano'o Kagutsuchi!** " ucap Sasuke melesatkan panahnya.

 **[" Mega Fire Ball "]** ucap Naruto menembakkan bola apinya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu kedua Jutsu itu'pun berbenturan dan membentuk Api membara berwarna hitam, tak menunggu lama Naruto membentuk Rasengan dan mengalirkan Lima Element yang di keluarkan True Watch.

" Heh! Rasakan ini Sasuke " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari sana dan muncul di depan Sasuke.

" **Kinjutsu Rasengan** " ucap Naruto mengarahkan Rasengannya ke arah Sasuke.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Namun dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan rusuk susano'onya hingga membuat Rasengan Naruto hanya membentur Susano'o tapi berhasil mementalkan Sasuke hingga beberapa meter.

" Boleh juga Dobe, sekarang coba kau rasakan ini " balas Sasuke lalu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto siap menebaskan pedang kusanaginya.

 **Traaank!**

Seketika Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sosok berwarna hitam yang menyelubungi Naruto.

 **Wush! Duuuak!**

Lalu sosok itu langsung memukul Sasuke hingga terpental beberapa meter, Sasuke yang masih dalam terkejutannya hanya diam dan tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa..

" Su-Susano'o " gagap Sasuke.

" Kau terkejut Sasuke? Aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini dari sosok misterius di dalam Bawah sadarku dan memberikan aku Mata Sharingan terkuat dan Memiliki Rinenggan " ucap Naruto

" Mustahil! " ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

" Baiklah sekarang kita lihat apakah api hitammu bisa mengalahkan apiku " gumam Naruto menutup mata kanannya yang sudah berubah menjadi mangenkyou Sharingan.

 **A/n: Sharingan Naruto sama seperti di cerita NSCIND**

Sasuke yang merasakan bahaya'pun juga menutup mata kirinya dan setelah itu terlihat darah mengalir dari matanya.

" **Amaterasu!/Amashirohakai!** " ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush! Twuuush!**

Setelah itu di hadapan mereka jeluar Api Hitam dan Api Putih yang saling membakar, namun Api Putih dengan cepat memakan api hitam tanpa tersisa dan menghilang setelah melenyapkan api hitam sasuke.

" Kuso " umpat Sasuke.

" Baiklah sekarang aku akan menyerang " gumam Naruto lalu menghilang dari sana dan muncul di belakang Sasuke dan menebaskan pedang Emperor miliknya.

 **Triink!**

.

 _ **4 Days Laters..**_

Selama 4 Hari, Naruto beserta yang lain telah meningkatkan kekuatan mereka hingga batas maksimal, selama 4 hari, Naruto terus berlatih bersama Para Peeragenya dan mengambil beberapa sihir peeragenya untuk melawan Raiser.

Selama itu juga Naruto melatih kekuatan Susano'onya dan kemampuan matanya, dirinya sudah mengetahui kemampuan itu sejak dirinya dan Hinata bertarung melawan tiga Maou namun hanya saja Naruto belum siap menggunakan kemampuan itu.

Dan sekarang Naruto sudah berangkat menuju tempat Rias dimana dirinya akan berkumpul dan bersiap melawan Raiser.

 **Wush!**

Di ruang ilmu penelitian gaib, Muncul sosok Devile sendirian dan berhadapan dengan Raiser yang sudah tiba lebih dulu, tak lama setelah itu muncul Lingkaran Sihir Gremory dan Sitri dan mengeluarkan Grayfia, Sirzech, Rias beserta Peeragenya dan Sona beserta Tsubaki.

" Jadi, Kau yang akan bertarung dengan tunangan adikku, Devile-kun " ucap Sirzech memulai pembicaraan.

" **Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-kun itu membuatku meresa gemetar "** balas Devile datar.

" Khe! Lebih baik kita mulai pertarungan ini, aku sudah bosan menunggu " Ujar Raiser sombong.

" **aku harap kau tidak menyesal Burung! "** ucap Issei sambil mengejek Raiser.

" Baiklah, sekarang kalian akan aku pindahkan ke tempat pertarungan " ucap Grayfia meneleport Devile, dan Raiser beserta para Peeragenya.

Sekarang Devile dan Raiser beserta para peeragenya sudah di pindahkan di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas untuk bertarung, Devile yang melihat tempatnya bertarung tersenyum di balik topengnya.

" _Baiklah, pertarungan Devile-san antara Raiser Phenex beserta Peeragenya akan di mulai "_ ucap Grayfoa menggema.

" Aku jadi penasaran apakah yang akan di lakukan Devile-san melawan Raiser " gumam Issei.

" Kita juga penasaran Isse-kun, karena dia adalah Sosok Misterius yang tidak bisa di prediksi " ucap Rias juga yang penasaran.

" Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sosok seperti Devile-san datang ke sini menolongmu dari pertunangan ini, kau pasti sangat beruntung " Ucap Sona sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

" Sebenarnya dirinyalah yang mengajukan diri Kaichou " balas Issei membenarkan.

" _Pertarungan di mulai "_

" **Tsukiyomi! "** ucap Devile langsung dan memperlihatkan Sharingannya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Raiser, Para Peeragenya dan yang menonton pertandingan, kecuali Sirzech, tersentak saat melihat tempat yang mereka tempati berubah menjadi ruang hampa dengan bulan di atasnya.

" Te-Tempat apa ini, ke-kenapa kita berpindah tempat " gumam Issei tergagap, tidak hanya itu Riaser beserta Peerage juga terkejut ketika mereka pindah tempat.

" ap-apa ini? " gumam Raiser.

" Kyaaaaa! " teriak salah satu Peerage Raiser ketika melihat ke atas.

" Ti-tidak mungkin " gagap Rias melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

" Bu-bulannya.. " gagap Sona dengan keringat dingin.

" Ja-jatuh " lanjut Issei juga gemetar.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Ya, dia atas Raiser dan peeragenya bulan yang tadinya jauh sekarang sudah di atas mereka dan siap menimpa mereka.

' mu-mustahil ' batin Raiser terkejut sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bulan itu'pun menimpa Raiser dan para Peeragenya hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar dengan cahaya terang, namun seketika semua kembali tersentak saat dunia mereka kembali berubah menjadi tempat seperti ruang angkasa.

" Ki-kita berpindah tempat " gumam Kiba menatap sekitar.

" Dan juga bukannya tadi Raiser dan para Peeragenya tertimpa bulan, tapi bagaimana mereka masih hidup " gumam Sona juga tidak percaya.

" **sekarang hukumanmu akan lebih berat "** ujar Devile muncul di angkasa dan memperlihatkan mata berpola riak di lubang mata topengnya.

 **Wush! Buuaaagh!**

Setelah itu Devile menghilang dan muncul di depan Raiser dan langsung memukul dagu Raiser hingga terpental ke atas.

 **Wuuush! Buuaaaggh! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Devile muncul di depan Raiser dan kembali memukul Raiser hingga kebelakang dan menempel di salah satu batu.

' Ughh! Rasanya seperti di pukul lima orang ' batin Raiser meringis.

" Raiser-sama! " teriak para Peerage Raiser.

 **Wush! Twuiiiing! Buaaagh! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari kehampaan terlihat sembilan Devile tak terlihat dengan salah satu dari Devile yang asli langsung memukul Raiser hingga terpental ke bawah.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Begitu tubuh Raiser menancap di tanah dengan kepala terlebih dulu para Peerage Raiser juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti ada yang memukul mereka.

" uuu! Pukulan itu pasti menyakitkan " gumam Issei sambil menutup matanya tidak ingin melihat semua itu.

" Le-lebih baik kalian tidak terkejut ketika melihat ke atas " ujar Sona dengan keringat dingin, semua yang penasaran arti perkataan Sona mencoba melihat ke atas dan mereka'pun mengalami ketakutan seperti Sona, bahkan Sirzech yang termasuk Maou juga mengeluarkan keringat dingin

' mengerikan ' batin Sirzech

" It-Itu " gagap Issei ketakutan

" Me-Meteor " gagap Raynare dan Mittlet.

" **Terlalu kecil untuk hujan bukan? "** tanya Devile dengan nada seperti psikopat dan mengarahkan tangannya kebawah.

 **Blaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaar! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu semua meteor itu'pun langsung menimpa Raiser dan para Peeragenya secara beruntun dan membuat ledakan besar dengan cahaya yang sangat terang.

 **Deg!**

" Arrkk.. Arrk... " leguh Raiser dengan mata melotot dan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

 **Wuuuush!**

Terlihat di depan Raiser, sekarang Raiser telah tertusuk pedang Emperor Devile, sementara para Peerage Raiser telah di kalahkan semua dengan mata melotot karena tidak kuat melawan genjutsu Devile.

" Ap-Apa yang terjadi, ki-kita kembali ke tempat semula " gagap Issei memandang sekitar.

" itu tadi adalah Genjutsu " ujar Sirzech memberitahu pada akhirnya.

" Genjutsu? " tanya Issei.

" Ketika kalian melihat matanya tadi, kalian akan melihat ilusi tingkat tinggi, ilusi yang kita lihat tadi bukanlah kepalsuan tapi bisa juga menjadi nyata dengan mengalami beberapa luka fisik dari dalam " jelas Sirzech membuat semua terkejut.

" Dari Mana Onii-sama mengetahui hal itu? " tanya Rias penasaran

" Yaa~ bisa di bilang Nii-san pernah melawannya " jawab Sirzech canggung.

" Apa! " kejut mereka semua, kecuali Raynare dan Mitllet yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

" **Kau sudah kalah Raiser "** ucap Devile sambil mencabut pedang emperor miliknya dan langsung membuat Raiser jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Ap-apa yang kau lakukan padaku " tanya Raiser tergagap.

" **Aku hanya mengambil sedikit api phenexmu agar pemulihanmu lebih lama, dengan begitu kau akan menjadi lemah dan tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa hari karena aku sudah memasukan api murni abadi miliku dan membuat aliran api phenex dan apimu bertarung di dalam tubuhmu "** jawab Devile panjang lebar dan menghilangkan pedang Emperornya.

" _pertandingan telah selesai, Raiser dan para Peeragenya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, pemenangnya adalah Devile-san! "_ ucap Grayfia melalui mic dan menteleport semua kembali ke tempat awal.

" Arigato, Devile-san kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan ini " ucap Rias ketika berada di depan Devile.

" **Itu bukanlah masalah bagiku "** ucap Devile sambil mengelus rambut Rias.

" Ne, Devile-san bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? " tanya Rias.

" **pertanyaan? "** tanya Devile.

" Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku Naruto-kun? " tanya Rias sambil melepas topeng Devile dan memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang sedikit syok.

" Na-Naruto " gagap Issei tidak percaya.

" Sepertinya ketahuan ya " gumam Naruto tersenyum.

" Jadi.. Selama ini.. Devile-san adalah Naruto-san " gumam Kiba.

" Ara-ara, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto-kun yang menjadi Devile-san dan menyelamatkan kita berkali-kali, fufufu " gumam Akeno.

" Ya, bisa di bilang begitu " ujar Naruto melepas tudungnya memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya " Sepertinya aku dan yang lain sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi, ne? " tanya Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya tersenyum.

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu di belakang Naruto muncul lingakaran sihir biru bergambar prisai dan dua pedang saling menyilang mengeluarkan Hinata, Asuna, Ayumi, Asia, Hitagi, Yumi, Miyuki, Uzume dan Miya.

" Hinata-san? Asuna-kaichou? " ucap Issei terkejut begitu melihat dua orang di kenalnya keluar dari lingkaran sihir.

" Mereka adalah para peerageku, perkenalkan diri kalian dan bidak kalian, kecuali kau Ayumi-chan " perintah Naruto.

" Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, bidakku adalah Queen Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata tersenyum.

" Namaku Yuuki Asuna, bidakku adalah Knight Naru-kun " ucap Asuna

" Namaku Shirayanagi Yumi, bidakku adalah Knight Naruto-kun " ucap Yumi

" Namaku Senjougahara Hitagi, Bidak Rook Naruto-san "

" Namaku Tomori Nao, bidak Rook Naruto-san "

" Salam, Namaku Asia Argento, bidak Bischop Naruto-kun, senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi "

" Namaku Shiba Miyuki, Bidakku adalah Bischop Naruto-kun "

" Koniichiwa~ Namaku Hikari Uzume, bidak 4x Pawn, Naru-kun "

" Halo, namaku Ashama Miya, bidak 4x pawn Naruto-san "

" Sugoii! Semua bidak telah berkumpul " puji Issei dengan mata membinar.

" Bahkan semua Peeragenya memiliki kekuatan langka yang susah di dapat, aki tidak menyangka Naruto-san akan mendapatkannya " Gumam Sona

" Ya, sebenarnya tidak susah sih " sangkal Naruto.

" lalu, si Teme itu bagaimana? " tanya Issei mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah teman Naruto.

" Dia bukan Bagian dari Peerageku, sekarang paling dia tengah tidur di atas pohon sekitar sini " jawab Naruto sambil memandang keluar ke salah satu pohon dimana rupanya Sasuke tidur di sana.

" Ne, Naruto-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau menyelamatkanku hm? " tanya Rias menggoda Naruto.

" sebenarnya Rias-sen.. " " jangan panggil aku Senpai, panggil aku Rias-chan " potong Rias membuat Naruto sedikit canggung " Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Rias-cham, entah kenapa mendengarmu bertunangan dengan orang sepertinya membuatku tidak bisa tenang, dan aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu Rias-chan " jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

" Souka? " gumam Rias merona.

" Tapi.. "

" Tapi? "

" Tapi aku sudah memiliki Hime dan Asuna-chan, aku tidak tahu apakah kau tidak masalah menjadi.. " " Tidak apa, yang terpenting aku akan selalu bersamamu " potong Rias sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Tanpa di duga Rias mencium Naruto di depan umum dengan liar, semua yang melihat itu memerah termasuk Sirzech yang merona.

" Hey! Jangan mencium Naruto dulu! " teriak Asuna dan Hinata berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu.

' Kuso! Naruto mendapatkan frist kiss Buchou! Brengsek kau Naruto ' batin Issei mengumpat dengan hidung berisi tisu.

.

 **Other Dimension.**

.

 **Twuuuuung!**

Sementara itu disisi dimensi lain, muncul lubang dimensi kegelapan dan mengeluarkan Kitsune dari dalam lubang, Kitsune melihat ke depan dan terlihat sebuah penjara besi Cahaya dengan Kunci Segi 12 pedang.

" **Sepertinya Si ***** membuat segel yang sungguh rumit, dia memang pantas menjadi rivalmu kawan "** gumam Kitsune lalu menyeringai.

" **Tapi.. "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kau pasti akanku bebaskan.. "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Skullimos "**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note : Yo! Apa kabar minna-san! Sudah 1 bulan lebih tidak update karena kesibukan mengupdate Cerita NSCIND.**

 **Maaf baru bisa segini saja saya bisa update, karena kehabisan ide, atau lebih tepatnya, ingin menyamai bagian dari cerita NSCIND. Saya sengaja mengupdate cerita itu lebih banyak dari yang lain agar saya bisa meniru sedikit dari cerita itu dan jadinya seperti ini.**

 **Baiklah kita langsung masuk ke penjelasan saja. Akhirnya jati diri Devile sudah terungkap, dan Rias menjadi kekasih Naruto yang ketiga karena telah menyelamatkan Rias dari pertunangan.**

 **Lalu untuk The Demon, Hericos telah keluar dari penjara dan merupakan seorang perempuan dari kekasih Kitsune, dan dia memiliki Nama Hyukiku ******, sementara Trigerdolion memiliki nama, Matsuki Triger, dan nama Kitsune masih menjadi rahasia.**

 **Lali, sekarang Kitsune siap melepaskan Skullimos dari penjara cahaya segi 12 buatan Yumi Shirayanagi 1000 tahun lalu dan bagaimana kelanjutannya.**

 **Gomen ne baru segini update, saya benar-benar minta maaf sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu saya Dedek undur diri, Jaa Na!**

 **Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Other Dimension.**_

.

 **Twuuuuung!**

Sementara itu disisi dimensi lain, muncul lubang dimensi kegelapan dan mengeluarkan Kitsune dari dalam lubang, Kitsune melihat ke depan dan terlihat sebuah penjara besi Cahaya dengan Kunci Segi 12 pedang.

 **" Sepertinya Si ***** membuat segel yang sungguh rumit, dia memang pantas menjadi rivalmu kawan " gumam Kitsune lalu menyeringai.**

 **" Tapi.. "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **" Kau pasti akanku bebaskan.. "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **" Skullimos "**

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x ... x ... x ... x ... )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Geje ini! Pengumuman, akan ada dua karakter tambahan dari anime Vocaloid jadi harap di tunggu kelanjutannya**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai.**

 **Warning : Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka silahkan Out.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : Battel In Kuoh and Meeting Three Fraksion.**

.

 **Sabtu, 24 Agust 20xx**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **05.30 AM**

.

 **Kriiiiiing~ Cklek!**

Di pagi yang cerah, di kediaman Naruto atau sang King of The Protect, terdengar suara Jam alarm berbunyi di sebuah kamar di yakini sebagai kamar Naruto. Perlahan pemuda bersurai kuning berkumis kucing dan pemuda yang memiliki mata Shaphire itu membuka matanya saat mendengar Alarm berbunyi. Dirinya mencoba bangun namun seperti ada yang membebaninya, dirinya juga ingin mengerakkan kedua tangannya namun seperti ada yang menahan tangannya.

Dengan pelan, Naruto mencoba melihat siapa saja yang menahan tangannya dan dia melihat Hinata dan Asunalah yang mengapit kedua lengannya sudah menjadi kejadian biasa karena Asuna dan Hinata sering tidur bersama dirinya. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya, siapa yang di atasnya.

Dengan sedikit usaha, Naruto melihat ke atas tubuhnya dan dia melihat perempuan bersurai merah tengah tidur di atasnya dengan selimut menutupi mereka. Karena suara Alarm yang terus berbunyi, perempuan bersurai merah itu'pun terbangun dan bangun dari tidurnya, sementara Naruto melotot tidak percaya siapa di atasnya dan apa yang di lihatnya.

" Ohayo... Naruto-kun " sapa perempuan itu dengan senyum menggodanya

.

.

.

.

" UWAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

Benar-benar pagi yang indah.

.

.

 **06.00 AM**

.

" Hhmphhh! " gumam Naruto menahan emosinya sambil menatap perempuan berambut merah di depannya, sementara yang di tatap malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" Rias-chan, kenapa kau ada dirumahku? Dan kenapa kau juga tidur di atasku? D-dengan ke-keadaan te-telanjang? " tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan tergagap dengan wajah merah saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Benar, perempuan itu adalah Rias Gremory, kekasih Naruto yang ketiga. " Mou~ apa tidak boleh aku tidur dengan kekasihku? Dan juga aku sudah biasa tidur tanpa baju Naruto-kun " jawab Rias sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

' Jika kau begitu aku yakin akan ada yang menyerangmu Rias~ dan aku juga yakin kalau aku satu-satunya yang akan menyerangmu kalau aku sudah tidak kuat ' batin Naruto.

" sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan saja sekarang " ucap Asuna mewakili, sejak awal semua terdiam menunggu pembicaraan NaruRias, sementara Sasuke, dirinya dari tadi tersenyum sendiri-sendiri entah apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha tersebut.

" Huuhh~ Ha'i-Ha'i " balas Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya dan akan memulai makannya, namun dirinya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

' Ada apa dengan senyumnya itu ' batin Naruto dengan alis sedikit berkedut, seketika Naruto menyipit saat melihat sedikit air liur keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

 **Twich!**

Seketika perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto, dengan pelan Naruto mengambil mangkuk Nasi Sasuke lalu mendekat ke arah Sasuke, sementara yang lain hanya makan dengan tenang kecuali Rias yang melihat Naruto bingung.

" TEME! SADARLAH! " teriak Naruto sambil membanting kepala Sasuke dengan mangkuk isi nasi itu hingga kepala Sasuke menempel di meja dengan di atasnya pecahan mangkuk dan beberapa Nasi dari mangkuk itu. Rias yang melihat itu terkejut akan tindakan Naruto.

" Daijoubu Rias-senpai, hal seperti itu sudah biasa, jadi jangan khawatirkan dia " ucap Hitagi tahu akan pikiran Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya begitu juga Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih pingsan. Poor Sasuke.

.

 **06.45 AM**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lain tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, sementara Rias sudah menuju kelasnya. Selama perjalanan mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto, karena dirinya menarik ( Menyeret ) tubuh Sasuke yang masih pingsan dijalan, begitu juga di koridor, Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam di sekolah itu langsung di kepung dan di foto agar bisa di jual karena jarang melihat seorang pendiam yang terkenal di sekolah pingsan dengan wajah yang menurut mereka aneh

setelah berpisah dengan Nao dan Asuna, mereka'pun memasuki kelas mereka, Naruto terus menyeret Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Siswa-Siswi di kelasnya.

 **Bruk!**

Dengan sedikit kasar, Naruto melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga duduk di kursinya dengan kepala menempel di meja, setelah selesai, Naruto'pun duduk di kursinya sambil merenggangkan badannya.

" Oi, Naruto, ada apa dengan Sasuke-san? " tanya Issei yang sudah ada di kelas dan menatap Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

" Oh, dirinya tidak sengaja tergelincir kulit pisang dan menabrak pohon kelapa hingga buahnya jatuh menimpa kepalanya " jawab Naruto santai.

" Daijoubuka, Naruto-kun kau terlihat sedikit lelah? " tanya Asuna pada Naruto, sekarang kelompok The Protect berkumpul tanpa Asuna dan Nao

" Um, Daijoubu, hanya sedikit pegal saat menyeret Teme " jawab Naruto pada Asia.

" Ne, perlu aku pijit? " tawar Hitagi.

" Tidak-tidak, jangan sekarang " tolak Naruto halus.

" Ne, Naruto, aku baru ingat, kau adalah orang yang mengalahkan Raiser waktu itu, jadi aku mohon ajari aku agar menjadi kuat " pinta Issei dengan mata membinar.

" Ano.. Masalah melatihmu aku rasa Naruto-san tidak bisa karena dirinya belum siap melatihmu, dirinya ingin lebih tahu akan kemampuanmu lebih Dahulu " Jawab Miyuki halus mewakili Naruto, dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto terdiam karena dirinya belum mau menjawab, dirinya juga harus tahu akan kemampuan Issei terlebih dahulu, jika sudah dia pasti sudah mengajarkan Issei agar menjadi kuat.

" Heehh~ begitu? Sayang sekali " gumam Issei pundung.

" Ngomong-Ngomong, bagaimana dengan Sasuke Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata menatap kasian Sasuke yang di kerumuni dalam masih ke adaan pingsan.

" Hehe, aku ada ide " ujar Hitagi menyeringai jahil.

" Huhh~ mulai lagi deh " gumam Yumi tahu apa pikiran temannya itu.

Perlahan Hitagi mendekati Sasuke yang masih pingsan, setelah itu dengan hati-hati, Hitagi membuat jarum hitam kecil dan menusuknya ke tangan Sasuke.

" Ittaaai! " teriak Sasuke bangun dari pingsannya " Ittai-ittai, sakit sekali " gumam Sasuke sambil memegang lengannya yang di tusuk dan kepalanya yang merasa nyeri.

" Hoo, cukup bagus Hitagi-chan " puji Naruto, sementara Hitagi hanya tersenyum.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu disisi Kitsune, sekarang Kitsune masih berdiri sambil memandang Penjara besar di depannya yang terdapat 12 lubang , dirinya juga memandang sekitar dimana banyak pedang Cahaya dari segala bentuk.

" **Sepertinya aku harus mencari pedang yang cocok untuk membuka kunci itu rupanya "** gumam Kitsune, namun tak lama setelah itu dia menyeringai **" Khuhuhu itu bukanlah hal yang sulit "** ujar Kitsune lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Twuuuung!**

Setelah itu keluar gelombang Hitam melebar dan semakin melebar hingga melewati ladang pedang cahaya. Setelah itu perlahan beberapa pedang cahaya disana menghilang dan tersisa 12 pedang yang masih utuh.

Kitsune yang melihat menyeringai dan langsung mengendalikan 12 pedang itu dengan kekuatannya untuk membuka kunci itu.

 **Cklek! Blaaaaaaar!**

Kedua belas kunci itu'pun berputar dan membuka gerbang Cahaya itu lebar-lebar dan dari dalam terlihat sosok Rubah Tengkorak dengan jubah menutupi tubuhnya dengan Sabit Besar di punggungnya, rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya'pun memudar membuat sosok itu bebas sepenuhnya.

" **Lama tidak Jumpa Skullimos "** ujar Kitsune pada Sosok itu. Perlahan Sosok itu'pun bergerak menoleh ke arah Kitsune dan semua mata yang berisi kegelapan itu mulai berisi cahaya merah menandakan Sosok itu masih hidup.

 **[" My Long, My Friend Kitsune-sama, How Have You Been? "]** ujar Skullimos pada Kitsune

" **Kabarku baik saja seperti yang kau lihat, kita akan berkumpul kembali, tapi baru Kau, *******-chan dan ****** yang berkumpul "** jelas Kitsune

 **Swuuuush!**

Perlahan Sosok Rubah tengkorak itu terbakar Api Hijau dan mengubah sosok itu menjadi Gream Reaper.

" **Souka? Jadi Ular betina dan Naga Hitam itu sudah bebas juga "** ujar Skullimos.

" **Hmm, sebaiknya kita cepat karena kita... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Akan bertemu dengan Ouorobos Dragon "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Side**

 **12.00 AM**

.

Pemandangan, itulah yang diperlukan Naruto sekarang, sekarang Naruto tengah berada di halaman sekolah di dekat tempat Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, dirinya keluar kelas karena kelasnya tidak ada pelajaran dan hanya ada keributan.

Semua Guru tengah rapat, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan, dan untungnya, Naruto tidak sendirian karena kelompoknya akan selalu menemaninya kecuali Sasuke yang pergi entah kemana.

" Ne, Naruto-nii-chan, sepertinya kau senang sekali melihat awan? " tanya Ayumi pada kakaknya, sekarang dirinya seperti biasa bermain suling di bawah pohon berkumpul sama kelompok perempuan kakaknya.

" Hm, aku memang senang tapi... Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi nanti " jawab Naruto sambil terus memandang awan yang terlihat mulai mengumpul.

" Ne, Naruto-san, sebaiknya kita kembali, sepertinya akan ada hujan " usul Nao pada Naruto.

" Um, ide bagus kebetulan anginnya sangat dingin sekarang " setuju Asuna sambil memeluk dirinya yang kedingingan.

" Kalian ambilah tas kalian dulu, dan Hime tolong tasku juga bawakan begitu juga Teme, aku akan disini, aku ingin berbicara dengan seseorang " perintah Naruto yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, semua yang mendengar Naruto hanya menurut dan berjalan ke kelas mereka, setelah jauh datang seseorang di belakang Naruto.

" Apa yang membuatmu kemari Azazel? " tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

" Aku hanya memiliki firasat buruk akan datang nanti, jadi aku datang untuk memastikannya kesini karena aku merasakan sumber energi kegelapan disini walaupun kecil " jawab Sosok bernama Azazel itu sambil berdiri di samping Naruto yang duduk.

" Aku juga merasakannya tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mencari keberadaannya " ujar Naruto sambil melirik sekitar, " Sebaiknya aku cek " gumam Naruto lalu mengetik sedikit jamnya.

" **True Watch, Scan Area!** " ucap Naruto, setelah itu Scan Area di jam Naruto'pun aktif dan terus mengecek keberadaan sekitarnya yang kemungkinan ada musuh.

Scan Area, sistem yang mengecek seluruh Arena seperti radar, bisa mengecek jarak dari posisinya hingga tiga Kilometer.

" Aku juga ingin memberitahu berhati-berhatilah, aku sekarang merasakan dua energi yang berbeda, jika musuh itu kuat kau bisa memanggilku untuk membantu " ujar Azazel lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

" Akan aku lakukan..." jeda Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

" yang terbaik untuk melindungi tempat ini " lanjut Naruto membuka matanya yang memperlihatkan mata apinya.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Sekarang Kelompok The Protect tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu, begitu juga Sasuke yang sudah kembali yang rupanya berlatih di dimensi miliknya. Mereka sudah di beritahu oleh Naruto bahwa akan ada sesuatu maka dari itu semua berkumpul karena jika suda di mulai mereka bisa langsung berangkat dengan teleportasi.

Sementara Ayumi, dirinya tengah tidur di pangkuan Naruto karena kelamaan menunggu dan tidak ada hal seru jadinya dia tertidur di sana. Kita lewatkan dulu masalah mereka, sekarang Naruto memperhatikan Jamnya yang masih menyecan seluruh Area seperti radar dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda.

" Ano.. Naruto-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Uzume tidak sabar untuk melawan musuh mereka.

" Bersabarlah, kita belum tahu keberadaan mereka, yang pasti kita harus menunggu beberapa saat " jawab Naruto menatap Uzume sesaat lalu kembali menatap jamnya.

.

 **Sementara itu di atas Kuoh**

.

Terlihat dua orang tengah terbang dan menatap Kuoh Gakuen dengan seringai mereka.

" Jadi ini Kuoh Gakuen tempat The Protect berada? " gumam Sosok berambut Hitam jambrik dengan mata hijaunya.

" Khuhu, benar, menarik bukan? " tanya sosok bersayap hitam berjumlah 12

" Sebaiknya kita mulai " ujar Sosok berambut hitam mengangkat tangan kananya perlahan **[Army Of Darkness!]** ujar sosok itu.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Twung!**

Seketika semua tersentak kecuali Ayumi, saat mendengar tanda suara di Jam Naruto, Naruto yang melihat radarnya terkejut bahwa ada sekitar 30 titik di Kuoh Gakuen, Naruto yang sudah tahu langsung bangkit perlahan dan membiarkan Ayumi tidur di Sofa.

" Kita berangkat! " perintah Naruto.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

.

Sementara itu Di Kuoh Rias beserta kelompoknya di bantu oleh pembantu Exorcist, kelompok pembasmi Iblis tengah melawan beberapa pasukan yang terbilang seperti mayat hidup yang mengepung mereka.

" Kuso! Mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya! " umpat Issei terus menusuk beberapa mayat di hadapannya dengan pedang Ascalon di Booster Gearnya.

" Sebenarnya makhluk apa mereka! " umpat Kiba setuju dengan Issei.

" Khahaha! Menarik! Menarik sekali! Lakukan lagi! Dan bersiaplah menjadi bagian dari mereka! Khahaha! " ujar Pemuda gila dengan pistol dan pedang di tangannya.

" Grrrr, Freed! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah! " geram Issei pada sosok bernama Freed.

 **[Light Element, Light Waves!]** seketika semua tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara.

 **Wush! Jleb! Twuuuust!**

Setelah itu turun seseorang dari langit dan menancapkan pedang cahayanya di tanah hingga membuar gelombang cahaya.

Gelombang cahaya itu'pun melewati beberapa mayat di sana hingga menjadi abu. Setelah selesai, lalu turun kembali beberapa orang di atas langit, kelompok Rias yang melihat siapa yang datang tersenyum.

" Kau lama sekali Naruto " ucap Issei.

" Ya, maaf kami harus menerobos kekkai Sona dengan susah payah jadinya begini " jawab Naruto.

" Sepertinya mereka pasukan The Demon Naruto-kun, yang bisa mengalahkan kegelapan hanya aku, karena kekuatanku adalah cahaya " ujar Yumi kembali berdiri dan menaruh pedang cahayanya di pinggang

" Hey, aku juga punya element kegelapan jadi aku tentu bisa mengalahkan mereka " ujar Hitagi tidak terima.

" Lebih baik kita langsung saja " ujar Hinata sambil membuat pedang Esnya.

 **[Dark Element, Towing of Darkness!]** ucap Hitagi mengarahkan tangannya ke atas.

 **Syuuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah mengucapkan itu perlahan energi kegelapan yang ada pada mayat-mayat hidup di sekitar mereka keluar dan menyatu di atas tangan Hitagi.

" Hinata-chan! Uzume-chan! Nao-chan! Miyuki-chan! Sekarang! " perintah Hitagi.

 **[Ice Element, Ice Crystals Fre** **eze!** **]** ucap Hinata sambil menancapkan pedang Esnya ke arah tanah.

 **Pyaaaaaars! Pyaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu dari tanah keluar Kristal Es-Kristal Es yang membekukan mayat-mayat hidup di sekitar mereka.

 **[Lightning Element, Lightning Destroyer!]** ucap Uzume mengarahkan tangannya ke atas lalu menurunkan tangannya.

 **[Steel Element, The Iron Thorn!]** ucap Nao menancapkan pedang besinya.

 **[Lightning Rounds]** ucap Miyuki mengarahkan General Mobilenya setelah memasukkan kartu berbasis petir.

 **Blaar! Pyaaarsh! Pyaaarsh! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari atas turun hujan petir dan langsung menghancurkan beberapa Kristal Es pembeku yang membekukan mayat-mayat hidup sampai tidak tersisa, tak hanya itu, dari bawah juga muncul duri-duri besi dan menembus Kristal es Hinata hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian begitu juga dengan mayat-mayat yang di bekukan, tak sampai situ dari General Mobile Miyuki, keluar peluru-peluru petir yang langsung menembus kristal-kristal es di hadapannya hingga pecah menjadi butiran salju.

" Sepertinya ada yang menggunakan mereka sebagai langkah awal untuk melawan kita, dengan kata lain.. " jeda Sasuke melirik Naruto.

" Ada yang mengendalikan mereka " lanjut Naruto.

" Khahahaha! Jadi ini kelompok The Protect itu " seketika semua menoleh ke atas saat melihat sosok berambut hitam bermata hijau melayang di atas mereka, Naruto seketika merasakan nyeri pada otaknya saat melihat wajah orang di atasnya.

' Kau! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menggunakan mereka! '

' Khahaha! Begitukah! Kalau begitu coba kau lawan mereka! '

' Khu! Aku pasti akan kembali! Ingat itu baik-baik! Teme! '

' Akan aku ingat itu! Tapi waktumu sampai disini! Kagero! '

" Ughh! Jadi begitu.. Sesuai perkataanmu kau akhirnya kembali, ne? Deskitoki Kagero " ujar Naruto setelah melihat bayangan masa lalunya.

" Khahaha! Akhirnya kau ingat aku juga, Teme? Selama 1000 tahun ini kau tidak pernah berubah ne? " ujar Kagero menyeringai melihat Naruto.

" tentu saja aku mengingatmu Ular, karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ucapanmu waktu itu " balas Naruto ikut menyeringai sambil menyiapkan pedang Emperornya.

" Naruto, kau mengenalnya? " tanya Sasuke karena Sasuke melihat mereka seperti sudah akrab.

" Hanya musuh masa lalu " jawab Naruto.

" Naruto-san apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Misa dengan wajah datarnya.

" Sepertinya Si Gila itu membuat curang lagi dengan bantuan para Malaikat jatuh ne? " gumam Hitagi sambil menatap sekitar dan mereka rupanya sudah di kepung oleh banyak pasukan Malaikat jatuh dan beberapa orang Gereja.

" Kuso! Aku tidak sadar bahwa kita di kepung " umpat Issei.

" Buchou, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Akeno pada kingnya.

" Kalian dengar " ucap Naruto lantang membuat semua di sana menoleh ke arah Naruto " Issei, jika kau ingin dilatih maka sekarang saatnya kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu, dan Kalian yang lain juga lawanlah pasukan Si Gila itu dulu, dan untuk kalian berdua, kalian adalah bantu Kelompok Gremory melawan mereka jika menolak kalian akan aku bunuh sementara itu... " jeda Naruto

" Khuhuhu jadi ini ketua The Protect " seketika Kelompok The Protect kecuaki Asia, Sasuke, Uzume dan Misa menegang saat mendengar suara itu, terlihat di samping Kagero, muncul seseorang yang mereka cari selama ini terbang di atas mereka.

" Aku akan melawan Kokabiel, dan Hitagi-chan, Uzume-chan, Hina-chan, Asuna-chan, Miyuki-chan, Yumi-chan dan Sasuke kalian lawanlah Si Gila dan Ular itu " lanjut Narruto.

" Khuhuhu! Tidak semudah itu Teme! " ujar Kagero sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke atas.

 **Blaar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu dari dalam tanah keluar lima Monster Ular berukuran besar dan menatap mereka tajam.

" Jadi begitu, artinya aku melawan kalian " gumam Naruto " Apa tidak apa? " tanya Naruto pada yang lain.

" Lakukan saja Naruto-kun, masalah Kokabiel, aku harap kau menyisakan untuk kami " ucap Miyuki setuju.

" Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membunuhnya jadi santai saja " ujar Naruto mengangkat pedang emperornya setinggi wajahnya " Kita mulai " gumam Naruto lagi.

 **[Ghost Fire!]** ujar Naruto lantang.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memasuki mode Ghostnya dan menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya.

" **Let's Start! "** ucap Naruto dengan suara beratnya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah mengatakan itu, semua'pun melesat ke posisi mereka kecuali Asia yang masih di tempat di lindungi Rias, dan Akeno.

 **Naruto Vs Kokabiel and Kagero**

.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Di sisi Naruto sekarang Naruto tengah terbang dengan berhadapan Kokabiel dengan Kagero, Naruto yang memiliki dua mangsa semakin membara apinya.

" **Kokabiel, aku akan membuatmu merasakan menderita sekarang jadi bersiaplah! "** Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Kokabiel dengan jari tulangnya.

" Khahah! Menderita? Kau jangan bercanda, dengan bantuan tuan baruku, aku tidak akan bisa di kalahkan " balas Kokabiel tertawa keji sambil menyiapkan Light Swordnya.

" **Heh! Aku rasa kau sudah termakan kegelapan! "** Balas Naruto menyiapkan pedang Emperornya.

" Lebih baik kita mulai saja tengkorak! " ejek Kagero tidak sabar.

" **Dengan senang hati! "** balas Naruto

.

 **Sasuke And Issei Vs Freed**

.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Issei tengah berhadapan dengan Freed yang menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya sementara mereka memasang posisi santai.

" Hyoudo-san, aku akan menyerang orang itu terlebih dahulu, sementara kau hadapi saja mereka yang terbang itu " ujar Sasuke menyiapkan pedangnya.

" Ya! Akan aku lakukan! " jawab Issei memasuki mode Balance Breakernya.

" Ikuzo! " ujar Sasuke lalu menghilang di ikuti Issei yang terbang ke atas untuk memusnahkan pasukan Freed.

" Heh! Kecepatanmu sama seperti gaki itu rupanya " gumam Freed

 **Buaagh! Buaagh!**

Setelah itu Freed harus terkejut saat Sasuke muncul di depannya dan memukul perut dan dadanya dengan sangat cepat, belum sempat membalas Freed harus merasakan pukulan di dagunya oleh tangan raksasa hingga tubuhnya melayang ke atas.

" Haaa! Haaaa! " teriak Issei terus memukul para Malaikat jatuh milik Freed membabi buta.

" Hyoudo-san bertahanlah " ujar Sasuke lalu menutup matanya " **Amaterasu!** " ujar Sasuke lagi.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu seluruh pasukan Freed tiba-tiba terbakar oleh api hitam, Issei yang melihat api itu bingung karena baru pertama kali dia lihat.

" Jangan si sentuh kalau kau menyentuhnya kau akan ikut terbakar habis karena api itu tidak bisa padam, yang terpenting adalah melenyapkan si gila itu " ujar Sasuke tahu niat Issei dan menatap Freed yang masih melayang.

" **Chibaku Tensei** " gumam Sasuke dengan melebarkan mata Rinnegan miliknya.

 **Syuut! Syuut!**

Setelah itu tanah di bawah mereka mulai melayang dan menyatu dengan Freed sebagai intinya dan membentuk sebuah bola raksasa, Issei yang melihat itu takjub.

 **[" Issei selesaikan dengan Dragon Shot! "]** ujar Draig dari lengan Issei, Issei yang mengerti langsung mengumpulkan energinya.

 **[Explosion!]**

" hancurlah! Dragon Shot! " ujar Issei menembakka laser merahnya

" Haaaa! " teeiak Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'nya dan mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Bola besar di atasnya " **Enton : Susano'o Kagutsuchi!** " teriak Sasuke melepaskan panahnya.

 **Twuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelan itu kedua jurus itu'pun menebus bola besar di atas mereka dan menyebabkan ledakan besar dan melenyapkan Freed dalam sekejap.

.

.

 **Hinata and Miyuki Vs Giant Snake 1**

.

 **Wuuuuush! Shhhhh!**

Sementara disisi Hinata dan Miyuki, sekarang Hinata tengah membawa Miyuki yang ada di Es pijakan miliknya menuju Ular raksasa di depannya.

" Miyuki-chan, keluarkan element angin lalu gabungkan dengan element api! " perintah Hinata langsung melesat ke arah lain.

" Baiklah! " balas Miyuki sambil mengeluarkan dua kartu dan memasukkannya sekaligus ke General Mobilenya.

 **[Element Combinasion, Tornado Fire]** ucap Miyuki

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari bawah muncul pusaran api dan semakin membesar dan meninggi hingga membentuk sebuah tornado api, Hinata yang melihat Miyuki sudah melakukan tugasnya langsung melesat turun dengan pedang Esnya yang siap di gunakan.

 **[Ice Element, Ice Swords!]** ucap Hinata sambil melesatkan pedangnya kebawah dimana di bawahnya adalah Tornado Api Miyuki.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaar! Pyaaaarsh!**

Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam pusaran Api Miyuki, tiba-tiba Pusaran itu hancur digantikan dengan pusaran Es dan setelah itu pusaran itu berhenti dengan Mayat Ular di dalamnya.

" Sekarang hancurkan Hinata-chan! " teriak Miyuki dari luar, sementara Hinata yang ada di pusaran Es itu membuka matanya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Pusaran Es itu'pun hancur berkeping-keping dengan tubuh Ular yang ada di dalam sana sementara Hinata masih berdiri tegak tidak ada luka.

" Kerja bagus Miyuki-chan ayo kita bantu yang lain " ujar Hinata sambil kembali terbang dengan sayap esnya di ikuti Miyuki yang pijakannya di kendalikan.

.

 **Hitagi And Yumi Vs Giant Snake 2**

.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Sementara di sisi Hitagi dan Yumi, Hitagi sekarang tengah menyerap energi kegelapan Ular di hadapannya sementara Yumi mengumpulkan Energi Cahayanya di pedang.

" Bagus! Bagus! Energi yang lumayan! Terus berikan padaku! " ucap Hitagi dengan nada Psikopat.

" Hitagi-chan jangan gunakan nadamu itu! Itu membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi! " bentak Yumi masih mengumpulkan energinya.

" Khahaha! Bagus! Sudah semuanya, selesaikan Yumi! " ucap Hitagi begitu energi yang dia ambil sudah terkumpul, Yumi yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu pedang Yumi mulai bercahaya terang dan memanjang, setelah itu Yumi langsung menyiapkan posisinya

 **[Light Element,... ]** jeda Yumi sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzitzitzit!**

Setelah itu dari pedang Yumi terlihat percikan petir berwarna putih hingga percikan itu membentuk aura petir putih **[Flash Light!]** lanjut Yumi sambil menebaskan pedangnya hingga mengenai tanah.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Tring! Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah mengenai tanah, Petir yang ada di pedang Yumi melesat ke arah Ular di hadapannya, setelah itu terlihat Cahaya keluar dari bawah menghanguskan Ular itu hingga tidak tersisa

.

 **Naruto Vs Kokabiel and Kagero.**

.

 **Wush! Trink! Trank! Trank! Wush! Wush! Trink!**

Sementara di sisi Naruto, Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah Kokabiel, namun dengan mudah Kokabiel menghindar, melihat celah kecil Kagero melesat ke arah Naruto dan siam menghunuskan tombaknya, namun dengan Reflek Naruto menahannya dan kembali menebaskan pedangnya.

Kejadian tersebut terus terulang karena kehebatan mereka dalam menyerang dan bertahan, namun lama-kelamaan Naruto sudah mengeram.

' Cukup! ' batin Naruto

 **Trink! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto mendorong Pedang Kokabiel dan melesat mundur dengan cepat, setelah cukup jauh, Naruto'pun mengumpulkan energi Apinya dipedangnya. Kokabiel dan Kagero yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto bertujuan untuk menghentikan Naruto mengumpulkan Energi, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mengarahkan True Watchnya ke arah mereka.

 **[True Watch, Fire Shot!]** ucap Naruto

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari jam Naruto, keluar tembakan Api yang melesat ke arah Kokabiel dan Kagero, Kagero yang melihat api itu langsung membuat Prisai untuk menahannya namun dirinya tetap melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya diam dan terus menembaki dengan Tembakan apinya.

 **[" Naruto! Energinya sudah cukup! "]** teriak Red di tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mengarahkan pedangnya di tengah wajahnya dan kembali mengumpulkan energinya sesaat.

 **[Fire Element, Big Chakra Fire!]** ucap Naruto sambil menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal hingga membentuk gelombang api besar dengan Bentuk Cakra pemotong ke arah Kokabiel dan Kagero.

 **Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Naruto kembali ke wujud semulanya dan jatuh ke bawah ' Kuso, Batas waktu Ghost Gire habis karena aku menggunakannya untuk tadi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan Chakra sambil menunggu energi terkumpul ' batin Naruto sambil memandang ke bawah.

 **[True Watch, Ice Footing!]** ucap Naruto mengarahkan jamnya ke dada lalu mengayunkannya hingga membentuk pijakan Es, Naruto yang melihat pijakannya sudah jadi mendarat sempurna sambil memandang Cakranya yang masih melesat, Kagero yang melihat Cakra itu juga langsung menyiapkan Cakra kegelapannya dan melemparnya ke arah Cakra Naruto.

 **[Five Element, Chakra Element!]**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba dari muncul lima Cakra sebesar Cakra Naruto melesat ke arah Kagero dan Kokabiel. Kagero dan Kokabiel yang melihat itu hanya menyilangkan tangan mereka karena jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi enam ledakan di langit menandakan bahwa ke enam Cakra itu berhasil mengenai mereka.

Naruto yang mengetahui milik siapa langsung menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat Uzume terbang di sampingnya.

" Uzume-chan " gumam Naruto.

" Tenang saja Naruto-kun, aku akan membantumu " ujar Uzume dengan senyumnya.

" Uzume-chan, keluarkan element Air dalam bentuk Naga air, aku akan mengabungkannya dengan element petirku " perintah Naruto sambil mengarahkan True Watchnya di dada.

" Fufufu~ baiklah " jawab Uzume melaksanakan perintah Naruto.

.

 **Wush!**

Sementara itu dari balik asap keluar Kagero dan Kokabile yang masih terbang walau mendapat beberapa luka.

" Heh! Boleh juga, tapi serangan itu tidak akan mempan pada kami " ujar Kokabiel yang masih terbang, Uzume dan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

" Uzume-chan, sekarang " perintah Naruto.

 **[Water Element, Water Dragon!]** ujar Uzume melesatkan Air Naganya ke arah Kokabiel dan Kagero.

 **[True Watch, Lightning Blade!]** ujar Naruto juga mengeluarkan kemampuannya dan menggabungkannya dengan Air Uzume, Kokabiel dan Kagero yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu di atas Kagero keluar lingkaran sihir bergambar tengkorak dan mulai bercahaya **[Darkness Element, Dragon of Dark!]** ujar Kagero.

 **Swuush! Grooaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari lingkaran keluar naga kegelapan dengan mata merah dan langsung melesat ke arah naga air Uzume. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam langsung merapal segel miliknya.

" **Mokuton : Mokuryuu No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaaar! Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari bawah keluar dua naga kayu yang melesat ke atas di mana Kagreo dan Kokabile diam, Kokabiel yang menyadari itu langsung menyiapkan Light Swordnya.

 **Wush!**

Namun seketika Kokabiel harus membatalkan niatnya saat merasakan ada yang melesat ke arahnya dari belakang, dengan reflek Kokabiel memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kedua pedangnya.

 **Triink!**

Tepat setelah itu terlihat Yumilah sebagai penyerang tersebut " Tidak akan aku biarkan kau! " ujar Yumi tajam.

" Hoho rupanya kau gadis manis " balas Kokabiel saat melihat wajah Yumi.

" Tidak akan aku maafkan untuk yang waktu itu! " teriak Yumi sambil mendorong Kokabiel hingga menyentuh Kagero.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Syuuut!**

Setelah itu Naga kegelapan Kagero dan Naga Air Uzume mengalami benturan sehingga membuat sebuah ledakan dan air yang membentuk naga tadi hancur membentuk hujan mengguyur Kuoh.

Setelah ledakan itu, Kedua Naga Kayu Naruto'pun saling berputar di sekitar Kagero dan Kokabiel lalu mengurung mereka dalam bentuk bola.

 **Bruk!**

Setelah itu Naruto jatuh berlutut di pijakan esnya karena ini adalah awalnya dia menggunakan Mokuton, dan itu menghabiskan banyak chakranya.

 **[" Naruto bertahanlah, beri kami Waktu 10 menit untuk mengumpulkan chakra kami "]** ujar Kurama dari tubuh Naruto.

 **[" Aku juga Naruto, beri aku waktu 5 menit "]** ujar Red juga, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naga kayu yang mengurung mereka hancur berkeping-keping dan memperlihatkan Kagero dan Kokabiel yang masih terbang.

" Heh! Hanya seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami! " ejek Kagero, Naruto yang di ejek hanya diam.

' Sekarang Sasuke! ' batin Naruto menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke ada di atas mereka.

' Yosh! Sudah waktunya! ' batin Sasuke.

 **Wuuuuush! Syuut!**

Setelah itu dari tubuh Sasuke keluar Susano'o berwarna ungu miliknya dan melesatkan panahnya ke arah Kagero dan Kokabiel.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba, panah itu di gantikan oleh Sasuke yang melesat kencang ke arah Kagero dan Kokabiel, setelah itu Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan Susano'onya namun dalam tahan Perfect dan menyilangkan pedangnya ke arah Kagero dan Kokabiel.

" Uzume-chan! Naikkan tanahnya! " teriak Naruto, Uzume yang mengerti hanya tersenyum

 **[Earth Element, High Ground!]** ucap Uzume mengibaskan pedang emasnya ke atas

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tanah di bawah Kagero dan Kokabiel yang terbang langsung meninggi dan melesat ke arah Kagero dan Kokabiel, Kagero yang menyadari ada serangan dari bawah langsung membuat pelindung di bawahnya.

" **Enton : Susano'o Tsuguri!** " seketika Kagero dan Kokabiel tersentak saat mendengar suara di atas mereka dan mereka melihat Sasuke yang siap menebaskan pedang Susano'onya. Kagero yang menyadari itu hanya menyeringai dan setelah itu tiba-tiba pupil matanya menghilang menyisakan mata putih polos.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan di langit membuat sekumpulan asap tebal, lalu dari balik asap keluar Susano'o Sasuke yang sepertinya terpental, Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut.

" Sasuke! Ada apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Naruto! Mundur! Dia berubah! " teriak Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke asap tersebut dan seketika dia terkejut saat dari balik asap ada yang melesat ke arahnya.

 **[Iron Element, Iron Shield!]**

 **Praaaaank!**

Lalu terdengar sebuah suara yang Naruto kenal hingga muncul sebuah pelindung besi di depan Naruto menahan sesuatu yang menyerangnya.

" Arigato Nao-chan! " ujar Naruto melirik kebelakang.

" Sama-sama " balas Nao datar.

" Buchou, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita tidak bisa membantu Mereka? " tanya Issei.

" Asuna-chan, bisa kau hubungi Naruto melalui batin, aku memiliki rencana untuk melumpuhkan mereka, dan setelah itu katakan padanya untuk menyelesaikannya dengan Genjutsu dan Sihir Rias dan Issei " perintah Miyuki pada Asuna yang di sana.

 **A/N : Semua sudah mengalahkan lima ular besar milik Kagero, gunakan imajinasi sendiri, agar hemat Word.**

" Akan aku lakukan " ucap Asuna lalu mulai menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

' _Naruto-kun kau dengar aku '_ ujar Asuna melalui pikiran.

' _Aku mendengarmu '_ balas Naruto

' _... '_

' _... '_

Selama NaruAsuna bicara, dari balik asap terlihat seekor ular berkepala sembilan berwarna hitam dengan sayap naga berjumlah enam di belakangnya menatap Naruto di balik Prisai besi dengan tajam.

" Jadi itu bentuk aslinya " gumam Sasuke yang melihat bentuk tubuh musuhnya sekuran dengan Susano'onya.

" Minna " panggil Naruto membuat semua menoleh ke arah Naruto " Aku punya rencana " lanjut Naruto.

.

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah mengatakan itu di samping Naruto muncul Hinata, Hitagi, Yumi, Misa dengan pijakan Berwarna hitam di bawanya, Miyuki dengan pijakan Es dan Issei yang terbang dengan modenya.

" Kita mulai! " ujar Naruto merapal segelnya " Ikuzo! " lanjut Naruto.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan? " tanya Kiba yang berada di bawah pohon bersama yang lain.

" Tunggu dan lihat saja Kiba " balas Rias juga bersiap.

 **[Light Element, Flash Sun!]** ujar Yumi sambil melempar sebuah bola cahaya ke atas.

 **Triiiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu terbentuk sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan membuat Kokabiel dan Kagero dalam modenya menutup mata mereka Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung melirik Nao.

 **[Iron Elememt, Lightning Rod!]** ujar Nao.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu di bawah Kagero dan Kokabiel keluar dari tanah sebuah penangkal petir membentuk segi enam dan penangkal petir utama di tengah artinya ada tujuh, Naruto yang melihat itu menoleh ke arah Uzume dan melihat Akeno yang ada di bawah.

' _Sekarang '_ perintah Naruto melalui pikiran

 **[Lightning Element, A Thunderstrom!]** ucap Uzume mengibaskan tangannya kebawah.

" Fufufu! Rasakan ini " ujar Akeno menembakkan lasernya ke arah penangkal Petir di depannya.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzit!**

Setelah itu dari atas petir ciptaan Uzume turun menuju penangkal petir yang membentuk segi enam begitu juga dengan petir Akeno, namun seketika seluruh petir itu terkumpul ke penangkal petir tengah, Naruto yang melihat tahap awal siap menyeringai.

" **Raiton : Rēzāraitoningu** " ucap Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Bziiiiiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu petir yang terkumpul di tengah langsung menembak ke arah Kagero dan Kokabie begitu juga petir yang ada di enam penangkal petir bergerak menyatu ke arah tengah dan berhasil mengenai Kagero dan Kokabiel.

 **[" Groaaaaaaaar! "]** teriak Kagero dengan suara beratnya.

" Hitagi-chan! Serap energi kegelapannya mereka! Setelah itu Hinata-chan, Miyuki-chan bekukan mereka! " perintah Naruto lagi.

" Fufufufu~ dengan senang hati aku akan mengambilnya " ujar Hitagi dengan suara sadisnya dan mulai menyerap energi Kagero.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Hitagi'pun menaikkan tangannya dan mulai menyerap energi Kagero dan Kokabiel, semasih pengambilan energi Hinata mengumpulkan energi es sementara Miyuki menyiapkan kartu Esnya.

' Selagi Hina-chan dan Miyuki-chan bersiap aku juga akan menyiapkan Jutsu selanjutnya, Son aku butuh bantuanmu ' batin Naruto.

 **[' Serahkan padaku! ']** balas Son.

" Sudah! Hinata-chan! Miyuki-chan! Sekarang! " teriak Hitagi setelah selesai.

 **[Ice Element, Ice Crystals Freezy]** ucap Hinata dan Miyuki bersamaan.

 **Shhhhhhs!**

Setelah itu Petir yang masih mengenai Kagero dan Kokabiel langsung berubah menjadi Es Kristal dan membekukan Kagero dan Kokabiel.

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuat Rasengan merah miliknya dengan Shuriken di tengahnya.

" Rasakan ini, **Yoton : Cho Odama Rasenshuriken!** " ucap Naruto melempar Rasenshurikennya " Sasuke, sekarang! " teriak Naruto lagi.

" **Enton : Susano'o Tsuguri Kagutsuchi!** " ucap Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya hingga membuat gelombang api hitam.

" Asuna-chan! Miya-san! Hancurkan Bagian Kokabiel lalu bawa menjauh! " perintah Naruto lagi.

" Yosh!/Hn " balas keduanya.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu di pingang Miya leluar sebuah katana berwarna hitam dengan aura ungu mengelilinginya.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu Miya langsung menarik pedangnya dengan cepat ke ara Vertikal hingga membuat gelombang pemotong.

 **Sraaaaash!**

Es yang membekukan Kagero dan Kokabiel'pun terbelah dan membuat mereka berpisah, Asuna yang melihat itu juga melesat dengan pedang miliknya.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu Asuna'pun membelah Es itu hingga membentuk kotak dengan Kokabiel di dalamnya " Selamat datang di nereka, Brengsek " gumam Asuna OOC menyeringai.

" Issei! Rias-chan! Sekarang! " teriak Naruto lagi.

" Haaaa! Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei menembakkan lasernya.

" Rasakan ini! " ujar Rias menembakkan Power Of Destructionnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Sihir yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi itu'pun mengenai es kristal yang mengenai Kagero hingga membuat es itu pecah dan membebaskan dirinya, namun Kagero harus terkejut saa melihat ada serangan bola lava ke arahnya.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Jutsu Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai Kagero dan memotong tubuh Kagero terus menerus

 **[" AAAAARRRRKK! "]** teriak Kagero.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar dengan pusaran api akibat Jutsu Naruto, setelah melihat itu Naruto'pun tersenyum " Ini adalah hari terakhirmu " gumam Naruto.

 **Swush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Api Hitam Sasuke langsung menabrak pusaran api Naruto dan membuat api itu menjadi pusaran api hitam.

" Yosh! Penyelesaian " guman Naruto mengarahkan lengannya ke arah pusaran itu hingga di tangan Naruto terkumpul sebuah bola energi.

 **[Ghost Fire]** gumam Naruto

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto kembali ke Mode Ghostnya dan menambahkan energi api miliknya **" Terima ini, Bijuu Ryuuka Dama! "** ujar Naruto dengan suara berat.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Bijuu Dama Naruto yang telah di tambah energi naga itu'pun melesat ke arah Kagero dan meledak dengan dahsyatnya karena energinya. Setelah ledakan itu Naruto kembali ke mode awalnya dan jatuh berlutut kembali.

' Heh! Sepertinya aku selalu menghabiskan banyak tenaga ' batin Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari balik asap jatuhlah tubuh Kagero yang terluka parah dengan kaki kiri putus dan pergelangan tangan kanannya hancur. Nao yang melihat tubuh itu jatuh langsung mengarahkan tangannya.

 **[Iron Element, Iron Chains]** ujar Nao.

 **Sring! Sring! Syut! Syut Cklek!**

Lalu dari tangan Nao keluar empat rantai besi dan mengikat tangan dan Kaki Kagero yang lemas.

" Yosh! Selesai juga " gumam Naruto sebelum turun dari langit begitu juga yang lain.

" Khuhuhu, akhirnya aku bisa membunuh Gagak ini " ujar Hitagi menatap Kokabiel yang beku dengan seringai sadisnya.

" Hi-Hiiiii, ja-jangan menunjukkan seringai keji itu " ujar Issei ketakutan.

" Uzume-chan, alirkan element apk ke Es itu, setelah itu aku akan merantai dia juga " perintah Naruto.

" Fufu~ baiklah " jawab Uzume lalu menaruh tangannya di es itu.

 **Shhhhhhhs!**

Perlahan Es itu'pun mulai meleleh menjadi air, es itu'pun terus mencair dari kepala Kokabiel menuju kaki Kokabiel, Naruto yang melihat Kokabiel sudah keluar langsung mengikat kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Kokabiel.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kalian.. Benar-benar.. Hah.. Membuatku marah " ucap Kokabiwl mengeram dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kedinginan.

" Hoho, marah, he? Seberapa marahkah kau gagak? " tanya Yumi OOC sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada leher Kokabiel dengan mengesekkan pedang cahayanya.

" Seberapa marahmu belum sebesar rasa marah kami pada dirimu kau tahu! " ujar Hitagi datar sambil menjambak rambut Kokabiel.

" Ne, Nao-chan, bisakah kau membuat pelindung penutup untuk melakukannya itu, dan Kalian, kalian tidak keberatan meninggalkan kami disinikan, kau juga Sasuke, keluarlah, dan Asia, apa kau mau ikut? " ujar Naruto panjang lebar dan bertanya pada Asia.

" Ti-tidak, aku tidak ikut " jawab Asia tergagap, dirinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jadi dia tidak ingin melihat itu secara langsung.

" Baiklah kalau begitu " jawab Naruto sebelum dirinya, Asuna, Nao, Miyuki, Hinata, Uzume, Miya, Hitagi dan Yumi tertutup kubah berwarna Silver berukuran besar.

 **Di dalam Kubah**

 **.**

Sekarang di dalam Kubah besar Nao, terlihat Kagero dan Kokabiel sudah di ikat oleh rantai api Naruto ( Seperti menyilang di ikatnya )

Kagero yang baru mendapat kesadarannya perlahan membuka matanya dan dirinya terkejut bahwa dirinya sudah di tangkap.

" Sudah bangun, Ular? " Kagero yang mendengar suara itu seketika mengeram pada sosok di depannya karena kalah lagi.

" Kau! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika aku bebas! " teriak Kagero.

" Hohoho! Marah he? Itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu kita " balas Naruto santai.

" Grrrrr, kau! " geram Kagero.

" Ano.. Naruto-kun, kau bisa membuat mereka tidak mati-mati agar kami bisa menyiksa mereka? " tanya Yumi dengan wajah di buat polos namun auranya tidak, Kokabiel yang melihat senjata di bawah Yumi melebarkan matanya karena yang di bawanya adalah Sabit Cahaya.

" Oh! Masalah itu, jangan khawatir, rantai yang mengikat mereka adalah Api Phenex jadi aliran apu itu akan memasuki tubuhnya dan membuat mereka abadi sesuai kehendakku " jelas Naruto semua yang di sana menyeringai.

" Hoo, sepertinya aku tahu, rupanya kau mengambil Api Ayam itu lalu menggunakannya untuk ini " ujar Hitagi menyampaikan pendapatnya, sementara yang lain setuju.

" Seperti itulah " balas Naruto santai.

" Ne, bisa kita mulai, aku tidak sabar ingin menyiksanya? " tanya Asuna OOC sambil mengesek-gesek pedangnya pada batu.

" Hoho, tentu saja, kita bisa mulai " balas Naruto mendekati Kagero dan Kokabiel di ikuti yang lain.

" A-Apa yang kalian, a-akan lakukan? " tanya Kokabiel ketakutan.

" Hmm, bisa di bilang penyiksaan karena telah membunuh orang tua dari kelompokku " jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sampai sewajahnya.

" **Mari Mulai! "** ujar Naruto yang langsung memasuki Mode Ghostnya.

.

 **Di luar Kubah**

.

 **Sraaash! Jraaak! Buaagh! Jrak! Craaash!**

" Arrrrkk! Henti.. Ghaaaaaak! "

" Cough! Arrrrrkkkkk! Guh! Ghaaaaaaaa! "

" Naruto-kun, boleh aku pinjam pedang apimu? Aku ingin menusuk bagian dalam tubuhnya! "

" Khahahaha! Ini menarik sekali! Aku ingin lagi! Hyaaaaa! "

 **Craaaash!**

" AaaarrrKkkk! "

" Hinata-chan, bisa pinjam Tombak Esmu? "

" Yumi-chan, tusuk jantungnya bakar tubuhnya dari dalam! "

" Fufufu~ dengan senang hati! "

 **Jraaak!**

" Hn, matamu menarik sekali "

 **Buagh!**

" Hey, bagaimana kita tingkatkan levelnya "

" Setuju! "

 **Crash! Jark! Buagh! Blaaar! Buuum! Jraaash! Bhaaast!**

Sementara di luar Kubah, semua yang mendengar penyiksaan mengerikan di dalam hanya merinding, bahkan Issei sampai jatuh berlutut karena dirinya terlalu membayangkannya.

" Me-Mengerikan, ke-kenapa mereka jadi seperti monster " gumam Issei tergagap dan merinding.

' A-Aku tidak tahu kalau Dobe, sadis sekali ' batin Sasuke ketakutan.

" A-Ano... Bi-bisa kita pergi saja aku mulai takut " ujar Irina bersembunyi di belakang punggung Xenovia.

 **Sruuuut!**

Tiba-tiba Kubah Besi di hadapan mereka terbuka kembali secara perlahan, semua yang melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka melebarkan mata mereka Karena Naruto beserta Peeragenya kecuali Asia yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon sekarang penuh bercak darah, bahkan mereka bisa melihat seperti ada daging kecil yang menempel di tubuh mereka, dan mereka juga tidak melihat tubuh musuh mereka.

" Hehe, tadi Asyik sekali, aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi " ujar Asuna OOC sambil menatap pedangnya yang berisi bercak darah.

" Fufufu, aku juga ingin " balas Uzume setuju.

" Yo, Minna " sapa Naruto setelah dekat dengan Rias dan Peeragenya dan Sasuke.

" Ka-Kau mengerikan Dobe " ujar Sasuke merinding.

" Hoo, ini belum mengerikan Sasuke.. " jeda Naruto sambil melirik ke peeragenya yang ikut penyiksaan, sementara mereka hanya tersenyum. Mengerikan.

" Tadaa! " teriak Semuanya sambil memperlihatkan apa yang ada di tangan mereka.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua menutup mulut mereka kecuali Akeno yang merona, karena mereka melihat kepala Kagero dan Kepala Kokabiel yang hanya tersisa rambut dengan Daging merah mereka dan di tangan yang lain terlihat organ, anggota tubuh mereka yang sudah hancur.

" Hmmpph, Na-Naruto-kun kumohon.. " pinta Rias sambil membelakangi mereka.

" Hehe, baiklah " ujar Naruto mengerti lalu melempar Kepala Kagero ke belakang ,begitu juga yang lain " Sasuke " ujar Naruto, Sasuke yang mengerti hanya mengangguk patah-patah karena masih Syok.

" **Amaterasu** " gumam Sasuke.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu seluruh anggota tubuh Kokabiel dan Kagero'pun terbakar Api hitam, Semua yang melihat hanya bernafas lega.

" Uzume-chan, Hinata-chan, Hitagi-chan, Yumi-chan, Nao-chan kalian tahu apa yang harus di lakukan berikutnya? " ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan Tombak Emperornya.

" Kami tahu " balas Hinata juga mengeluarkan Tombak Esnya, begitu juga Uzume yang mengeluarkan Tombak Petir, Hitagi tombak kegelapan, Yumi tombak Cahaya, Nao Tombak besinya.

 **Swush! Swush! Pyaaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu secara bersamaan Naruto, Hinata, Hitagi, Uzume, Nao dan Yumi langsung melempar tombak mereka ke arah atas, dan setelah itu ke enam senjata itu'pun hancur akibat sosok yang terbang di atas mereka. Naruto yang melihat Sosok itu hanya menatapnya datar.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hakuryuuko " ujar Naruto dingin dan datar.

" Hanya ingin mengambil Kokabiel tapi sepertinya dia sudah musnah " jawab Sosok itu yang rupanya rival Draig dan Issei, Vali dan Albion si Vanishing Dragon.

" Heh! Jika dari bicaramu, sepertinya kau dari Fraksi Da-Tenshi, tidak. Lebih tepatnya Iblis tapi mengikuti Da-tenshi hanya sementara " ujar Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.

" sepertinya kau bukan orang yang bisa di anggap remeh " ujar Vali dari balik Helmnya.

 **[" Heh! Teman lamaku! Sudah lama tidak bertemu "]** ujar Draig dari sarung Issei.

 **[" Lama tidak jumpa Draig, ya.. Tapi kita akan bertemu lagi nanti di pertarungan "]** balas Albion.

" Heh! Dua Naga Surgawi, sungguh aneh kenapa kalian bisa sampai bermusuhan " gumam Naruto, sementara Albion dan Draig diam seketika dan tidak berbicara lagi.

" Lebih baik kau pergi Hakuryuuko, jika kau ingin melawan Issei aku tidak akan membiarkannya " lanjut Naruto dingin.

" Heh! Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi " ujar Vali lalu pergi dengan sayap mekaniknya.

Seketika suasana di sana kembali hening, setelah itu Naruto'pun menghadapkan dirinya pada Xenovia dan Irina " Kalian, berdua bukannya Xenovia dan Irina bukan, asisten dari Michael-san? " tanya Naruto.

" Benar " jawab Xenovia.

" Aku tidak menyangka, Michael mengirim kalian ke dunia bawah, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang di bicarakan bukan begitu? " ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan bertanya pada Xenovia.

" Ya... Bisa di bilang begitu " jawab Irina.

" Dan Jika aku tebak, kau pasti ingin bergabung dengan Kelompok Gremory, aku benar? " tanya Naruto lagi, Xenovia yang mendengar itu diam sesaat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Baguslah jika begitu kau yang dulunya sendiri sekarang memiliki keluarga baru " ujar Naruto lalu melangkah pergi, Xenovia yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya.

" Matte! Dari mana kau.. "

" Tanyakan pada Michael, dia menceritakan semua tentang dirimu padaku, karena dia mempercayaimu " potong Naruto dan terus melangkah menjauh. Semua kelompok Naruto yang melihat Naruto pergi mengikuti Naruto namun setelah beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti melangkah.

"Lalu, Issei " ujar Naruto lagi

" Ha-Ha'i "

" Jika kau ingin di latih datang ke tempatku, aku akan melatihmu " lanjut Naruto

" Ya-Yatta! " teriak Issei senang

" Ayo kita kembali " ujar Naruto pada Hinata

" Baiklah " ucap Hinata lalu membuat lingkaran teleportasi milik mereka dan kembali kerumah.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat gadis bertubuh kecil memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan berwajah datar, terlihat dirinya menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong, namun seketika dirinya menoleh ke belakang saat melihat ada lubang hitam di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan Seseorang yang dia kenal.

" Kau.. Bukannya kau.. " jeda perempuan itu.

" **Di Segel? Khuhuhu tidak.. Salah Satu Manusia normal membebaskanku tanpa sengaja dengan Darah Murninya, dan pada akhirnya aku'pun terbebas, lagipula bukan hanya aku, tapi *****-chan, ****** dan ****** sudah berkumpul "** jelas Sosok itu yang tak lain Kitsune.

" Jadi apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku " tanya Perempuan itu.

" **Khuhuhuhu, seperti biasa kau tahu sifatku.. Tentu.. Aku ingin berbicara.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mengenai perang "**

 **.**

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

 **22.00 PM**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, sekarang dirinya tengah duduk di bawah pohon belakang rumahnya sambil memandang bulan yang bersinar terang, terlihat dari wajah Naruto terpasang wajah rindu di wajahnya.

' Bagaimana kabar kalian, Tou-cham.. Kaa-chan.. Ero-Sannin.. Minna ' batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati angin.

 **Grep!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari depan dan samping, setelah itu Naruto melihat siapa yang memeluknya dan dia melihat Hinata yang memeluknya dari depan, sementara di sampingnya terdapat Asuna dan Rias.

" Hina-chan, Asuna-chan, Rias-chan " gumam Naruto saat melihat tiga perempuan miliknya memeluknya.

" Ne, memikirkan sesuatu Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata, sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto.

" Ya.. Hanya masalah teman kita " jawab Naruto sambil memantang bulan.

" Teman? " tanya Asuna juga melonggarkan pelukannya.

" Um, temanku di dunia kami, bukannya waktu, aku hanya merindukan mereka " ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang terjadi, memang benar dia pernah bercerita tentang dirinya dan Hinata di dunia mereka, mendengar itu Asuna berinisiatif untuk menenangkan hati Naruto.

 **Cup~**

Asuna'pun mencium pipi Naruto cukup lama, sementara Rias dan Hinata yang melihat itu merona, sementara yang di cium hanya diam seperti batu.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto-kun, karena kami akan selalu bersamamu, dan aku yakin mereka pasti baik-baik saja " ujar Asuna melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum manis, sementara Naruto termengung mendengar Perkataan Asuna.

" A-AsunHmmpp " perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Asuna menempelkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir Naruto liar, Hinata dan Rias yang melihat itu semakin memerah wajah mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, terlihat wajah Naruto dan Asuna memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah, belum sempat mengambil nafas.

 **Cup~**

Naruto harus melebarkan matanya karena Hinata menciumnya dengan liar, Naruto yang merasakan Hinata menciumnya liar'pun berusaha menyimbanginya namun karena kebutuhan Oksigen, Hinata'pun melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan Naruto mengambil nafasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, giliran Riaslah yang mencium Naruto dengan liar sementara Naruto hanya bisa membalas, setelah beberapa menit Rias'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Kenapa kalian harus menciumku dengan liar? " tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah

" Mou~ apa tidak boleh, masa Hanya Asuna-chan saja yang boleh menciummu " ujar Rias mengembungkan pipinya.

" tidak.. Bukan itu.. Hanya saja itu terlalu mendadak " balas Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan " Tapi, Arigato " lanjut Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Dengan gerakkan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Asuna, Hinata dan Rias dengan sekilas, sementara Asuna, Hinata dan Rias hanya merona menerima ciuman itu. Melihat wajah mereka yang memerah Naruto terkekeh dan memeluk mereka bertiga di bawah sinar bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( hanya bercanda )**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 30 Agust 20xx**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **05.30 AM**

 **.**

Setelah melewati malam yang panjang, di sebuah kamar terlihat Naruto tidur bersama tiga perempuannya biasanya dia akan tidur bertiga bersama Asuna dan Hinata, namun dengan bertambahnya Rias membuatnya tidur berempat dengan Rias yang tidur di atasnya.

 **Kriiiiing!**

Terdengar suara jam alarm menandakan untuk penghuni bangun, dengan malas Hinata yang ada di samping Jam menekan jam itu dan kembali tidur.

" Egghh~ " lenguh Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, perlahan Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Karena merasakan Naruto bangun, Asuna, Hinata dan Rias'pun ikut bangun, Rias yang ada di atas Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan telanjang, begitu juga Asuna dan Hinata yang tidur telanjang di samping Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ke indahan di depannya meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, namun setelah itu Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya karena dirinya tidak mau melukai mereka.

" Ohayo Naruto-kun " sapa Hinata, Asuna dan Rias kompak.

 **Chuu~**

Dengan cepat Rias, Hinata dan Asuna mencium bibir dan pipi Naruto, Morning Kiss. Naruto yang menerima ciuman itu memerah, namun setelah beberapa detik Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Ne, apa kalian tidak malu tidur tanpa baju atau dalaman kalian bersamaku, aku ini laki-laki loh, bagaimana jika suatu saat aku menerkam kalian " ujar Naruto pada ketiga gadisnya.

" Fufufu~ jika seperti itu aku siap di terkam olehmu " jawab Rias dengan senyum menggodanya.

" Ara-Ara, Buchou apa yang kau lakukan? " seketika semua menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Akeno berdiri disana dengan pakaian Biasanya menatap mereka dengan rona di wajahnya.

" A-Akeno-chan " gagap Naruto dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Hmmph, ada apa kau datang di hari minggu ini Akeno? " tanya Rias sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Fufufu~ apa tidak boleh Buchou? " tanya Akeno sambil tersenyum manis.

" Tidak.. Hanya saja kau mengganggu kesenanganku" jawab Rias, sementara Hinata sudah bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ikuti Asuna yang keluar menuju kamarnya.

" Jadi.. Ada apa kau kesini Akeno-chan? " tanya Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

" Fufu~ tidak ada hanya ingin membantu membuat sarapan untuk keluargamu " jawab Akeno tertawa halus.

" Souka? Kalau begitu kalian lebih baik bersiaplah, aku akan menuju air terjun di belakang " ujar Naruto lalu berjalan keluar menuju air terjun.

" sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini Akeno? " tanya Rias menatap curiga pada Akeno.

" Sebenarnya.. Sirzech-sama sedang mencarimu kemarin dan tahu-tahunya kau disini bersama pangeran " ujar Akeno dengan senyumnya.

" Kenapa, Onii-chan mencariku? Bukannya seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau aku ada bersama Naruto-kun? " tanya Rias bingung.

" Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritahu selain itu... "

.

.

.

 **Air Terjun**

.

 **Sraaash!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, sekarang Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah batu di bawah derasnya air terjun membiarkan air membasahi dirinya, sangat terlihat dirinya tengah bermeditasi menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

" _Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? "_ terdengar sebuah suara terlintas di kepalanya, Naruto yang merasa telah tersambung membalas suara itu.

" _Aku ingin bertanya, kau yang ada seribu tahun lalu mengirimkan ingatan lamamu melawan Kagero, apa ada musuh lain selain Kagero? "_ tanya Naruto.

" _Sebenarnya ada beberapa yang aku ingat, Fuku Haku, Sakuto Gin, Sakuto Kin, Gyusaka Jiro, Sardeto Kido, mereka berlima adalah Jendral-jendral musuh utama, jika kau bertemu Dua Saudara Gin dan Kin, lebih baik kau berhati-hati karena mereka sangat kuat "_ ujar Suara itu menjelaskan panjang lebar

" _Souka? Arigato... Berkat dirimu aku bisa menjaga diriku "_ balas Naruto berterima kasih.

" _itu sudah seharusnya karena aku... "_

.

.

.

.

" _Adalah Dirimu "_

.

.

 **Dalam Rumah**

 **Ruang makan**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Setalah semua telah bersiap untuk pagi yang indah, sekarang seluruh penghuni rumah Naruto berkumpul di ruang makan dengan Akeno sebagai tamu, mereka makan dengan canda dan tawa yang di buat oleh Naruto dan Ayumi, namun setelah beberapa menit Akeno membuka suara.

" Ano, Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin aku beritahu mengenai Rapat Tiga Fraksi " ujar Akeno memberitahu

" Rapat tiga Fraksi? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? " tanya Naruto.

" Onii-chan bilang dia ingin kau ikut dalam rapat itu sebagai perwakilan dari Manusia, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting " jawab Rias mewakili semua yang disana hanya diam akan hal itu.

" Souka? Mungkin hanya masalah Kuoh kemarin, oh ya, bicara Kuoh, bagaimana dengan Sona dan kelompoknya? Bukannya mereka yang bertugas merapikan sekolah itu sebelum orang lain melihatnya? " tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

" memang benar, tapi sepertinya mereka masih beristirahat karena dampak yang di buat pertarungan kemarin sangat besar " jawab Rias ragu.

" Huh~ jadi begitu " hela Naruto merasa bersalah.

 **Ting tong~**

Seleruh penghuni rumah itu'pun menoleh ke arah Pintu, Naruto yang akan bangun membuka pintu itu seketika di tahan oleh Ayumi.

" Ayu saja Nii-chan, Ayu ingin membuka pintunya " ujar Ayumi langsung beranjak dan pergi ke arah Pintu.

 **Kreeeet~**

Ayumi'pun membuka pintunya dan dia bisa melihat beberapa orang berdiri didepan pintu.

" Ohayo Ayumi-chan " sapa seseorang yang Ayumi kenal.

" Ohayo Gonzaimasu Issei-senpai! " balas Ayumu riang.

" Siapa itu Yu-chan? " tanya Naruto mendekati Ayumi dan melihat siapa yang datang " Oh, Issei, Sona-chan, Minna " gumam Naruto saat melihat siapa di daun pintu.

" Yo, Naruto! " sapa Issei semangat, sementara Sona hanya diam dengan wajah merona karena di panggil dengan Sunfix -chan, sementara anggota Sona hanya diam.

" Apa kau kesini karena ingin berlatih denganku Issei? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan semangat oleh Issei " lalu untuk kalian?.. Ada apa kalian kesini? " tanya Naruto lagi pada Sona dan kelompoknya.

" Kami kesini karena ingin mengajak kalian ke pantai nanti sore, apa kalian mau ikut? " ujar Tsubaki mewakili.

" Souka? Boleh saja, kebetulan hari ini hari libur karena tidak ada kegiatan, hhhhmmmm... Bagaimana jika kalian ikut saja dengan kami, kami akan berlatih dan mungkin bisa saja aku juga melatih kalian " ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

" apa tidak merepotkan? " tanya Sona merasa tidak enak.

" Iie, daijoubu, Naruto-niichan sangat senang jika kalian ada " jawab Ayumi riang karena dirinya senang jika semakin ramai.

" Nii-chan? " gumam Saji.

" Dia adalah adik Naruto-san " jelas Momo dan hanya di balas gumamam Saji.

" Baiklah ayo masuklah dulu, kami baru saja selesai makan, kami akan mempersiapkan diri dulu " ujar Naruto menyuruh masuk, dengan senang hati Issei, Sona dan kelompoknya. Setelah masuk mereka terkagum karena Rumah Naruto sangatlah besar dari rumah mereka, mereka juga bisa melihat kelompok Naruto tengah duduk di sofa besar menunggu mereka.

" Oh, rupanya Sona-chan, ada apa kau kesini? " tanya Rias menghampiri sahabat kecilnya dan memeluknya.

" Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian ke pantai nanti sore. Dan aku beserta kelompokku juga akan ikut melihat latihan kalian nanti " jawab Sona membalas pelukkan Rias.

" Souka? " gumam Rias dan di balas anggukan oleh Sona.

Sementara itu di sisi Saji, saji sekarang tengah berusaha merayu Yumi, sementara Yumi hanya menatap jijik Saji karena Saji seperti menampilkan wajah mesum, Hitagi yang ada di samping Yumi langsung memeluk Yumi dan mengeluarkan Sabit hitamnya dan mengarahkanny pada leher Saji.

" Jangan pernah kau menggodanya ataupun kami, Iblis. Jika kau berani aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dan mengambil jantungmu itu " ancam Hitagi dengan wajah menyeramkannya, Saji yang mendengar itu langsung merinding dan menjauh hingga pojok lalu pundung dengan aura hitam, semua yang melihat itu Sweatdrop.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu " ujar Naruto turun dari tangan dengan penampilan menggunakan jaket hitam, jubah putih bergaris merah ( jubah Kirito ikut Guild Asuna ), dan celana hitam, di belakang punggungnya terlihat dua pedang saling menyilang, semua perempuan yang melihat penampilan Naruto merona karena menurut mereka Naruto terlihat gagah.

" Cih, sok keren saja Kau Dobe " decih Sasuke iri.

 **Buagh!**

Seketika Sasuke melotot karena Naruto yang melewatinya langsung memukul perutnya, semua yang melihat itu sweatdrop.

" Ikuti aku " ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju belakang rumah.

 **.**

 **Belakang Rumah**

.

 **Sraaaaash!**

Sekarang semua telah berkumpul di belakang rumah Naruto, Issei, Sona dan peeragenya terkagum atas rumah Naruto yang terbilang indah itu.

Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Naruto yang memasuki air terjun dan mereka harus kembali terkejut akan apa yang di lihat mereka karena setelah melewati air terjun mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas dan indah.

" Ini adalah Traning Ground milik kami, kalian bisa melatih kemampuan kalian dimana saja " ujar Naruto memberitahu " Sekarang yang lain menyebarlah, dan tingkatkan kemampuan kalian, aku akan melatih Issei dulu " ucap Naruto lanjut pada kelompoknya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu.. " jeda Hinata sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto begitu juga Asuna.

 **Chuu~**

Dengan cepat Asuna dan Hinata mencium pipi Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya merona.

" Kami pergi dulu " lanjut Hinata dan Asuna tersenyum dan berniat berangkat namun di tahan oleh Naruto.

" Tunggu " ujar Naruto sambil merapal segel " **Kagebunshin No Jutsu** "

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul sepuluh bayangan Naruto dan langsung menemani satu persatu kelompoknya " Aku mengirim bunshin ini untuk menjaga kalian, aku tidak ingin Teme melakukan yang tidak-tidak " ujar Naruto sambil mendelik pada Sasuke sementara Sasuke hanya acuh dengan wajah datarnya.

" Hihihi, kau protectif kali Naru-kun.. " ujar Hinata terkikih dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Sekali lagi Hinata mendaratkan ciumannya, tapi sekarang di bibir Naruto walau hanya sekilas tapi membuat wajah Naruto merona " Tapi aku suka akan sifatmu itu, kalau begitu kami pergi " ujar Hinata pada akhirnya pergi dengan yang kain, kecuali Ayumi yang masih bersama Naruto, Issei, Sona, Rias, Akeno dan kelompok Sona.

" Baiklah latihan awalmu adalah lari kelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 10 kali, ayo cepat! " ujar Naruto memberi perintah.

" Hehh~ padahal aku pikir akan latihan kekuatan tapi kenapa begini? " oceh Issei.

" Lakukan atau kubakar! " ancam Naruto karena dirinya tidak suka di bantah.

" ba-Baik! " balas Issei langsung melakukan perintah Naruto

Selagi menunggu, Naruto, Ayumi dan yang lain duduk di bawah pohon kecuali Naruto yang masih berdiri memantau Issei yang sedang berlari.

" Ano.. Naruto-kun, aku pikir kau akan melatih Issei? Tapi, kenapa begini? " tanya Rias bingung.

" Aku melakukan ini karena fisiknya masih lemah, aku melakukan ini agar fisiknya menjadi kuat, jika sudah baru aku akan melatih kekuatannya " jawab Naruto masih memandang Issei yang berlari semakin lambat di putaran 9.

Setelah selesai, Issei langsung berbaring dengan nafas terengah-engah, semua yang melihat Issei khawatir, kecuali Naruto yang masih memasang wajah tegasnya.

" Istirahatlah selagi kau bisa dulu Issei, setelah selesai, lakukan Sit Up, dan Push Up sebanyak 200 kali " perintah Naruto tegas.

" Heh! Kenapa!? " protes Issei.

" Agar Stamina, Kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuhmu itu meningkat, tidak perlu banyak mengoceh lakukan saja, dari pada kau menjadi lemah saat melawan Hakuryuuko dan tidak bisa mencapai impianmu, mana yang kau pilih? " ujar Naruto memberitahu.

" Huuhh~ baiklah. Tapi beri aku 20 menit " ubalas Issei setuju.

" Bukan masalah " balas Naruto lalu berniat duduk namun di tahan oleh Akeno.

" Ano.. Naruto-kun, bolehkah kita berbicara berdua, ada yang ingin aku ucapkan " ujar Akeno menundukkan kepalanya.

" Boleh saja, sebetulnya aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku sudah menebak ini pasti akan terjadi " bakas Naruto sambil pergi ke tempat lain membiarkan Issei beristirahat.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Akeno tengah duduk di bawah pohon atas permintaan Akeno yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

" Tadi.. Naruto-kun bilang sudah tahu apa yang akan aku ucapkan, jadi.. " jeda Akeno meminta penjelasan

" Kau ingin curhat, karena kau setengah iblis dan Da-tensi bukan? " ujar Naruto, Akeno yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya " Ma! Itu bukanlah hal yang susah, karena energimu ada dua, dari yang aku dengar kau adalah anak dari Baraqiel, jendral Azazel dan ibu dari seorang manusia " lanjut Naruto, Akeno yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Dia... Adalah orang yang paling aku benci! " desis Akeno, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam, " Dia.. Dia bahkan harus membunuh ibuku! Dan membuangku sendirian! Hiks.. Hiks.. Lalu, waktu itu.. Buchou menemukanku dan menjadikanku Queennya.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku membencinya karena yang membuat diriku menerima beban ini! " lanjut Akeno dengan tangisan.

 **Grep~**

Seketika Akeno melebarkan matanya saat Naruto memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya. " Daijoubu, lepaskanlah kesedihanmu, aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kehilangan orang tua yang kita sayangi, dan di beri tanggung jawab yang sangat berat sampai kau di benci. Karena aku juga pernah merasakannya. Aku sempat membalaskan dendamku pada orang yang memberiku tugas sangat berat hingga aku di benci warga. Tapi saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, kau pasti akan mendapatkan banyak teman, tidak peduli kau monster, tidak peduli kau jahat, tidak peduli kau sangat tampan atau cantik, tidak peduli kau jelek dan sangat menyedihkan, karena jika kau menjadi dirimu sendiri kau akan tahu bahwa mereka peduli padamu tapi mereka butuh waktu untuk melakukannya padamu, jadi jika ayahmu melakukannya pasti dia memiliki suatu alasan, tidak ada seorang ayah yang menyakiti anaknya sendiri karena dia sangat peduli padamu " ujar Naruto panjang lebar, Naruto mengatakan itu agar tidak ada kebencian yang Akeno simpan pada ayahnya sendiri. Dirinya tidak senang melihat anak yang dendam pada ayahnya, itu hampir mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang membenci ayahnya, namun dengan sendirinya, Naruto tahu bahwa Ayahnya melakukannya karena tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mempercayainya.

Akeno yang mendengar itu terdiam, dia tidak bisa melawan perkataan Naruto, banyak pikiran yang ada di otaknya karena Naruto bilang bahwa setiap ayah pasti peduli pada anaknya karena dia selalu menyayangimu. Setelah itu tak terasa dirinya kembali menangis dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa Akeno kembali menangis hanya terkekeh dan mengelus punggung Akeno berusaha menenangkan. Setelah beberapa menit Akeno'pun berhenti menangis dan melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

" Arigato.. Naruto-kun, kau telah menenangkan hatiku " ucap Akeno tersenyum manis.

" sama-sama, aku senang melihatmu tersenyum kembali " ujar Naruto juga tersenyum.

 **Cup~**

Tanpa di duga Akeno menarik baju Naruto hingga membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan, Naruto melebarkan matanya karena tanpa di duga Akeno menciumnya sementara Akeno menikmati ciumannya yang dia berikan oada Naruto.

" Itu untuk tanda terima kasihku " ujar Akeno dengan rona merah.

" A-Ah! Ba-Baiklah lebih baik kita kembali, aku harus melatih Issei kembali " ujar Naruto tergagap dengan rona merah di wajahnya, Akeno yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang gelap, terlihat dua orang, satu laki dan satu perempuan tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok berambut jambrik bermata merah, sosok berambut jambrik itu'pun menyeringai mengerikan.

" **Khuhuhu, sepertinya aku menemukan kelompok tambahan "** gumam Sosok itu

" cih! Siapa kau sebenarnya kau mengingatkanku pada Gaki itu " ujar Sosok laki-laki tajam.

" **Hoo~ jadi kau kenal dengan dia, itu akan menguntungkan "** gumam Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringainya.

" Keuntungan? " tanya lagi.

" **Aku memiliki penawaran "**

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Pantai Fukisima ( pantai buatan sendiri )**

 **14.00 PM**

.

Setelah melakukan latihan pertama, pada akhirnya Naruto beserta yang lain berangkat menuju pantai untuk merelakskan badan mereka, di sisi Naruto, Naruto duduk di bawah pohon kelapa dengan bertelanjang dada menggunakan celana panjangnya, Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya sambil menggigit sesuatu di giginya Ayumi yang bermain pasir dan membentuk istana pasir bersama Asia dan Miyuki.

Hinata, Asuna, Rias, Uzume, Sona dan Akeno yang berjemur, Hitagi, dan Yumi yang bermain Voli bersama kelompok Rias dan Sona, Issei yang juga duduk di samping Naruto sambil menikmati es kelapa muda.

Bicara pantai, terlihat pantai di sana sangat indah dan lumayan ramai, pantai yang berpasir putih itu menjadi wisata bagi para warga dan tourist untuk menyenangkan hati mereka, tak luput banyak juga yang melamun akibat melihat tubuh-tubuh anggota Naruto namun tak luput juga ada sebuah angin yang langsung menusuk mata mereka hingga satu mata itu tidak bisa di gunakan selama seminggu.

Naruto terus mengawasi semuanya jika dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh maka dia akan bergerak, tak beberapa menit, mata Naruto menyipit saat melihat pemandangan yang dia tidak sukai.

Tapi saat akan bangun dirinya langsung merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan ada sebuah bayangan melintas di kepalanya.

" _Pergilah Naruto-kun! Aku akan melindungimu! "_ terlihat di bayangan Naruto berdiri seorang perempuan berambut hijau membawa tongkat berteriak padanya begitu juga perempuan berambut pink di sampingnya.

" _Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian! Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi kalian! Jadi mundurlah! Aku tidak ingin kalian mati! "_

 _ **Craash!**_

" _Arrrk! "_

" _TIDAK! "_

" _Hiks.. Hiks.. Kalian berdua bertahanlah.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku sudah berjanji akan bersama kalian selalu.. "_

" _Ughh.. Daijoubu Naruto-kun.. Aku senang bisa berkorban untukmu "_

" _Apa yang kau katakan kau pikir aku senang melihat kalian terluka! "_

" _Hehe, sepertinya hatiku memang tidak salah "_

" _Um.. Kau benar.. Naruto-kun.. Se-sebelum kami pergi.. Tersenyumlah pada kami u-untuk selamanya.. "_

" _Aishteru Naruto-kun! "_

" _Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "_

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat melihat semua itu, kembali Naruto kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat yang membuatnya muak

.

 **Other Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata, Asuna, Rias, Sona, Uzume dan Akeno, sekarang mereka duduk dengan memandang risih lima orang pemuda yang sok tampan di depan mereka, mereka bisa melihat tatapan nafsu di mata mereka.

" Hey gadis-gadis cantik, mau bermain bersama kami " ucap salah satu pria disana dengan gaya menggoda tapi tidak berefek pada Hinata dan yang lain.

 **Sret! Duagh!**

Sementara Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan ada bola ke arahnya langsung menangkap bola itu dan langsung mengalirkannya Chakra Api dan Kekuatan apinya di dalam Bola lalu menendang Bola itu dengan keras ke arah lima orang itu.

 **Buaaagh! Wuush! Byuuur!**

" Kyaaa! "

Bola itu'pun mengenai salah satu temannya hingga terdorong mengenai teman yang lain dan masuk ke dalam air pantai membuat para penghuni pantai berteriak.

" Ughh, siapa yang melakukannya tadi " gumam Pria 2 sambil keluar dari air di ikuti ke empat temannya

" Aku " seketika kelima pria itu langsung menoleh ketika Naruto berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan dingin, semua penghuni langsung mengambil jarak saat melihat sepertinya ada pertarungan.

" Hey! Pirang lebih baik kau pergi sebelum kau menyesal " ujar pria 3

" Maaf, tapi mereka bagian dariku " balas Naruto dingin, Tajam dan datar

" Hey, kau dengar, satu cowok memiliki lima cewek huh jangan bercanda " ujar Pria 4 meremehkan.

" Begitukah, bagaimana dengan ini " ujar Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Naruto langsung menarik Hinata yang di sampingnya dan menciumnya, Hinata yang tahu rencana Naruto juga membalas ciuman itu, setelah Hinata, Lalu Asuna, Rias, Akeno, Uzume dan... Sona, semua penghuni di sana merona kecuali Sasuke yang tidur nyenyak, begitu juga Issei.

Akeno dan Sona yang di cium hanya merona, mereka tahu bahwa ini hanya tipuan untuk mereka, tapi itu memalukan. Sementara Lima Pria tadi hanya diam dengan wajah mengeram pada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Kenapa? Kalian iri, Jones? " ejek Naruto, Kelima pria itu'pun mulai geram dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Baru saja Pria 3 akan memukul Naruto, Uzume langsung menahan tangan itu dan tersenyum pada Pria itu " Fufufu~ kau salah, biar aku bantu " ujar Uzume lalu menarik ke atas tangan itu juga membuat pria itu terangkat.

 **Blaar!**

Setelah itu Uzume langsung membanting tubuh pria itu sampai pria itu terkubur di dalam pasir. " Begini baru benar " ujar Uzume puas.

 **Wush! Duaaak!**

Baru saja Pria dua akan memukul Naruto, Sebuah Bola melayang ke arahnya dan mengenai wajahnya dan mementalkannya sampai ke dalam air.

" Heh! Jika kau melukainya aku tidak akan mengampunimu " ujar Hitagi datang dengan wajah seram.

" Cih! Mereka itu " geram Pria satu dengan luka lebam akibat bola Naruto tadi.

" Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum aku menghancurkan kalian " ujar Naruto datar.

" cih tidak akan pernah! " balas Pria 1 sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Sreeet! Wuuuush!**

Namun muncul sebuah tongkat dengan lingkaran di atasnya langsung memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam dan melemparnya jauh.

" Lebih baik kalian tertib atau aku akan menghajar kalian " ujar seorang gadis pemilik tongkat baru saja datang, Naruto yang melihat siapa yang datang melebarkan matanya.

' Di-Dia bukannya dia yang ada di ingatanku ' batin Naruto tergagap.

" Cih! " decih pria yang lain lalu pergi terbirit-birit.

" Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun " ujar Gadis itu pada Naruto, sementara Naruto masih dia membatu yang lain tersentak saat gadis di depan mereka memanggil Naruto dengan Sunfix -kun.

" M-Miku-chan " gagap Naruto

" Hehh! " teriak kelompok Naruto kompak.

" Hihihihi, kau masih mengingatku, Naruto-kun " ujar Gadis bernama Miku itu sambil tersenyum.

" Ka-Kau... " gagap Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa di duga Miku langsung memeluk Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung membalas pelukan Miku.

" Benarkah.. Benarkah ini kau... " ujar Naruto terisak.

" Benar.. Ini aku Naruto-kun " balas Miku juga terisak.

" Oi! Oi! Aku harap kalian tidak melupakanku! " ujar seseorang, Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan kembali melebarkan matanya.

" Go-Gomen Luka-chan aku terharu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu " jawab Miku sambil melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

" Lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun " ujar Gadis bernama Luka yang baru saja datang.

" La-Lama juga tidak bertemu L-Luka-chan " balas Naruto tergagap.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa di duga lagi, Naruto kembali di peluk oleh seorang gadis untuk hari ini, Naruto'pun juga membalas pelukan itu karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

" Maaf mengganggu tapi siapa kalian? " tanya Rias mengacaukan momen itu.

" Ah, Sumimasen, Namaku Hatsune Miku, teman lama Naruto-kun " ujar Miku memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Magurine Luka, teman Naruto-kun juga " ujar Luka setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ano.. Miku-chan, Luka-chan aku ingin membalas ucapan Kalian waktu itu " ujar Naruto canggung.

" Eh! Kau masih mengingatnya? " pekik Miku terkejut.

" Ya.. Seperti itulah " ujar Naruto lalu mendekatkan kedua gadis itu dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga mereka yang membuat wajah mereka merona hebat.

Hinata dan yang lain menatap curiga pada Naruto, setelah selesai membisikkan ke telinga kedua gadis itu, kedua Gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto erat karena senangnya.

" Naruto-kun, bisa kau jelaskan ini? " pinta Asuna.

" Baiklah, mereka adalah temanku di masa lalu, mereka mati karena melindungiku dari seorang raksasa, mereka menyatakan cinta mereka padaku waktu itu, dan sekarang aku sudah membalas cinta mereka " jelas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Miku dan Luka.

" Heh! " pekik semua terkejut.

" Ja-Jadi.. Mereka adalah.. " gagap Akeno.

" Um, mereka adalah orang saat diriku dan yang lain ada di seribu tahun yang lalu " lanjut Naruto membenarkan ucapan Akeno.

" Eh? Hinata dan yang lainnya juga di sini " gumam Miku melepas pelukannya dan berlari ke arah Hinata, Yumi, Hitagi, Nao dan Uzume " Lama tidak jumpa Hina-chan, Yu-chan, Hi-chan, Na-chan, U-chan " sapa Miku sambil memeluk Hinata.

" Ma-Matte jika kau mengenal kami, artinya.. " jeda Hinata

" Um, kami ada di masa 1000 tahun yang lalu dimana kami juga kenal bersama kalian sebagai Istri Naruto-kun " balas Luka membenarkan

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Heh! " teriak Asuna, Yumi, Hitagi terkejut.

" Ma-Matte.. I-Istri Naruto-kun " gagap Yumi dengan wajah memerah, sementara Luka yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

 **Bluuush~**

Wajah mereka'pun memerah sempurna kecuali Hinata yang merona Uzume yang terlihat biasa saja.

" Ne, ayo kita pulang! Aku ingin melihat rumah Naruto-kun! " ujar Miku semangat, Sementara yang lain hanya terkekeh melihat semangatnya Miku.

" Baiklah ayo kita kembali " ujar Naruto lalu pergi bersama yang lain menuju tempat parkir dimana Mobil mereka di parkir, bicara Mobil Naruto memiliki Mobil Nisan Skyline Gt-25 berwarna biru, Uzume memiliki Mobil BMW, Rias memiliki Mobil Honda Civic dan Sona memiliki Mobil Fortuner.

Setelah memasuki Mobil mereka'pun berangkat menuju rumah masing-masing kecuali kelompok Naruto yang kembali ke rumah bersama Miku dan Luka.

" Ne, Naruto-kun, sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang " ujar Asuna di dalam Mobil Naruto.

" Eh? Benarkah? "

.

.

.

.

" KAMPRET KEMANA MEREKA! "

.

( Poor Sasuke And Issei )

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Saat ini Naruto, Miku dan Luka sudah sampai di rumah setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka, sementara yang lain menunggu di ruang tamu sambil menonton Film.

" Tadaima " salam Naruto

" Okaerinasai Naruto-nii " balas Ayu sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya.

" Apa sudah selesai Naruto-kun? " tanya Asuna.

" Yap, sudah, mereka akan tinggal di kamar samping Hitagi-chan nanti " ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan koper Miku Dan Luka " hhaaah~ barang kalian lumayan berat sekali " gumam Naruto menghela nafas setelah duduk di Sofa.

" Hehehe, gomen " maaf Miku kikuk.

" Ne, Naruto-kun apa kau tidak ingin memasukkan Miku dan Luka ke dalam Tim? " tanya Hitagi.

" Tidak... Belum saatnya, aku sedang mencari cara agar mereka bisa masuk, aku berencana membuat Human Piece kembali hingga aku memiliki banyak bidak " ujar Naruto semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kecuali Miku dan Luka yang sudah ke kamar merapikan barang mereka.

" Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong mana Teme? " tanya Naruto baru sadar.

 **Braak!**

Seketika semua menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah menyeramkan yang di arahkan ke arah Naruto.

" Oh, disitu kau rupanya " gumam Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Santai Naruto semakin gemas.

" KAU! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DI PANTAI TADI HAH! KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA BERLARI MELOMPATI RUMAH TANPA ALAS KAKI HAH! RASANYA SAKIT TAHU! "teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Eh? Rupanya yang di katakan Asuna itu adalah kau.. Aku tidak tahu kau dimana dan melakukan apa di pantai, jadi aku pikir kau sudah pulang duluan ternyata tidak " balas Naruto santai

" KUSO! AKU TIDUR DI SAMPINGMU TADI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK INGAT! "

" Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Tidur seperti Shikamaru, malas aku membangunkan orang yang tidur nyenyak dengan senyum mesum di wajahnya " balas Naruto mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli.

" Grrrr " geram Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke datanglah Miku dan Luka. " Are.. Siapa dia? " tanya Miku kepada yang lain.

" Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, teman lama Naruto-san " jawab Miyuki mewakili.

" Ne Miku, kau bisa ikut dengan kami besok? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto-kun " jawab Miku mantap

" Yosh, sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat besok kita akan sangat sibuk "

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap terlihat dua orang tengah berlutut pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di singasana dengan gagahnya

" **Bagaimana? "** tanya sosok itu

" **Baiklah kami akan melakukannya "** jawa salah satu orang yang berlutu

" **Aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku seperti Deskitako "**

" **Ha'i Kitsune-sama "** balas mereka kompak

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Senin, 31 Agust 20xx**

 **Under World.**

.

Sekarang kelompok Naruto, Rias dan Sona ( hanya sendiri ), tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang besar di mana empat Maou tengah berkumpul, dimana sesuatu yang akan di bahas di mulai.

" rapat Empat Fraksi dimulai! "

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Minna lama tidak jumpa, Hehehe!**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya? Maklum sudah lama tidak lanjut jadinya agak canggung gitu.**

 **Chachacha, akhirnya cinta yang lama terbalas hehehe. Dan juga Poor untuk Sasuke akan selalu berlaku. Bagi yang penggemar Sasuke maaf akan banyak siksaan batin yang akan di terimanya Hahahahah!**

 **Uhuk-uhuk! Yosh kita lupakan masalah itu dan untuk di chapter berikut, sepertinya akan semakin seru, dan juga anggota Naruto bertambah begitu juga The Demon.**

 **Dan juga siapakah dua Sosok yang di temui Kitsune dan siapa dua anak buah Kitsune itu. Di chap berikut akan terlihat (sepertinya )**

 **Yosh, sampai di sini dulu, masalah Review gomen belum bisa ta jawab karena saya sibuk untuk besok melakukan Pelatihan TNI, Perkara pembelaan Negara di Tabanan. Maaf mungkin untuk NSCIND akan update setelah selesai latihan saya. Karena 1 minggu latihan.**

 **Jadi mohon di mengerti ya. Dan juga sampai ketemu di chap berikut. Sampai jumpa minggu depan!**

 **Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

( Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Accel Words, Gode Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Sona x Rosswise

Issei x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate!Harem, Sacred Gear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh kita langsung saja ok! Pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini.**

 **Chapter 14 :**

.

Saat ini Kelompok Naruto, Rias kecuali Koneko dan Gasper, dan Sona yang sendiri tengah berdiri dan melihat Naruto bersama empat Maou tengah melakukan Rapat tiga Fraksi.

" Baiklah kita mulai rapatnya. Azazel, dua hari yang lalu Salah satu anggotamu Yaitu Kokabiel, mengekang dan menyerang sekolah Kuoh, apa kau tahu akan hal itu? " ujar Sirzech dan menatap Azazel yang tengah duduk santai.

" Heh! Sudah aku bilang, banyak anggotaku yang mengekang perintahku, seperti Kokabiel, jika masalah perang aku akan lebih tertarik berbicara " balas Azazel memyeringai.

" Apa maksudmu Azazel-san? " tanya Sona tajam.

" Aku pikir, kalian tahu, bahwa ada sebuah kelompok yang dulu pernah membuat dunia ini sangat kacau bahkan bisa di bilang menghancurkan Bumi, kelompok itu saat ini tengah berkumpul dan membentuk anggota-anggota mereka " jelas Azazel, Naruto yang tahu pembicaraan Azazel menatap Azazel intens.

" sebuah kelompok? " beo Serafall sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Apa kau tahu di mana tempat mereka? " tanya Naruto serius.

" Tidak, waktu itu mata-mataku kuperintahkan untuk mencari keberadaannya namun dia tidak pernah kembali setelahnya " jawab Azazel sambil mengindikkan bahunya.

" Naruto-kun ada sesuatu yang terjadi " ujar Miku tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan Tongkat berwarna Hitam dengan lambang lingkaran di atas Tongkat.

 **[" Normal Time! "]** ucap Miku sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya, semua menatap bingung Miku kecuali kelompok Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Michael bingung.

" Ada yang menghentikan Waktu " balas Miku menatap tajam keluar.

" Apakah _**Forbidden Balor View**_ " gumam Rias.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika atap di atas mereka'pun meledak dengan dasyat dan memperlihatkan seorang Wanita berpakaian Sexy, Issei yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum mesum.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Sirzech, Serafall " ujar Wanita itu.

" Katerea Leviathan, apa yang membuatmu ke sini? " tanya Azazel santai.

" Hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku pada dua makhluk menjijikkan itu " jawab Wanita bernama Katerea sambil menunjuk Sirzech dan Serafall.

" Hoi-Hoi, apa tidak salah, sepertinya makhluk menjijikkan disini hanya kau, Um... Kater-san " balas Naruto dan mengejek di kalimat terakhirnya.

" JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN PISAU PEMOTONG ITU! " Balas Katerea Marah dan Emosi.

" Oh! Maaf lidahku tergigit tadi " balas Naruto tanpa dosa sementara yang lain hanya Sweatdrop, untuk Katerea wajahnya sudah memerah marah dengan alis berkedut kesal.

" Heh! Sepertinya ini menarik jika aku melawannya " desis Katerea menatap Naruto meremehkan.

" Kau meremehkanku atau apa? " tanya Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Katerea.

" Bagaimana jika kita bertarung, walaupun kau manusia kau pasti cukup kuat " tantang Katerea.

" Jika kau ingin melawan Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau hadapi aku dulu " ujar Hitagi maju di depan Naruto dan mengeluarkan pedang kegelapannya.

" Hitagi-chan, jangan lakukan, biar aku saja yang melawannya, sementara kalian atasi saja para penyirih-penyihir di sini " balas Naruto berdiri di samping Hitagi.

" Tapi... "

 **Cup~**

Belum sempat Hitagi protes, Naruto mendaratkan sebuah Ciuman di pipi Hitagi hingga membuat Hitagi terdiam begitu juga semua dengan rona di wajah mereka.

" Terima kasih sudah membelaku, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka jadi kau hadapi saja yang lain dulu... Ok " ucap Naruto pada Hitagi, sementara Hitagi hanya mengangguk diam.

 **Swush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun terbang dengan sayap apinya dan menyamai tinggi Katerea dan memasang posisi bertarung miliknya.

" Hoo~ manusia sepertimu rupanya punya kekuatan rupanya " gumam Katerea yang melihat Naruto bisa terbang.

" sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara, dan kita langsung saja mulai, **[" True Watch! Emperor Sword! "]** " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedang Emperor yang menyatu dengan True Watch.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Sementara tangan kirinya mengeluarkan Pedang Emperor sisanya, dan langsung memasang posisi melesat.

' Red, Kokuo, aku butuh bantuan kalian ' batin Naruto.

 **[' Serahkan pada kami ']** balas Great Red dan Kokuo bersamaan.

 **Shhhhhhh~ Wuuuush!**

Tanpa di duga Kaki-Kaki Naruto mengeluarkan uap panas dan membuatnya melesat ke arah Katerea dengan sangat cepat, Katerea yang belum siap langsung menyilangkan tongkatnya untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

 **Trank! Wuuuuuush!**

Pedang Naruto'pun membentur tongkat Katerea namun itu tidak bisa menahan Naruto dan Jutsu dirinya terdorong ke belakang akibat kuatnya dorongan Naruto.

" sebaiknya kita bantu Naruto-kun dengan membasmi para penyihir-penyihir itu bagaimana? " tanya Luka sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Pedang berwarna hitam bercorak garis berwarna pink dengan aura berwarna pink.

" Itu benar, aku tidak ingin hanya diam seperti ini, ikuzo minna! " balas Hitagi langsung melesat keluar di ikuti Yumi, Asuna, Miyuki, Miku, Luka, dan Hinata, sementara Sasuke hanya diam di tempat bersama Asia dan yang lain.

" Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan Buchou? " tanya Issei yang sebenarnya ingin bertarung.

" Untuk saat ini Sebaiknya Rias, kau pergi bersama Akeno untuk menyelamatkan Gasper dan Koneko " perintah Sirzech dan di turuti oleh Rias dan Akeno.

 **Triink! Triiink!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah menebaskan kedua pedangnya secara acak ke arah Katerea namun Katerea hanya bisa menahannya dengan Sihir pelindung.

 **Wush!**

Naruto'pun menjauh dari sana dan langsung merapal segel dengan cepat dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" **Katon : Goukakkyu No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan Bola Api besar ke arah Katerea. Masih memiliki rencana, Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Kilat merah dan muncul di belakang Katerea sambil merapal segel " **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu** " ujar Naruto menyemburkan Naga Api besar ke arah Katerea.

Katerea yang melihat dua serangan langsung membuat dua pelindung dan menghadang Api Naruto yang akan membakarnya.

 **Srink!**

Namun tanpa di duga Naruto kembali muncul di belakang Katerea dan langsung melempar pedang Emperor yang ada di tangan Kirinya ke arah Katerea.

 **[" True Watch! Teleport! "]** gumam Naruto lalu menghilang seperti cahaya dan muncul di pedang Emperor yang beberapa senti di dekat Katerea, sementara Katerea yang baru menyadari kedatangan Naruto melebarkan matanya.

 **Swuuuush!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Craaash! Craaash!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kelompok Naruto, Hitagi, Miyuki, Yumi, Hinata, Asuna, Miya, Miku, Luka dan Uzume, saat ini tengah membantai beberapa penyihir yang ada di sekitar mereka secara brutal, bahkan para penyihir yang akan membalas balik tidak bisa berkutik, namun karena saking banyaknya kadang-kadang ada beberapa penyihir yang berhasil membalas.

 **[" Fire Element! Burning Fire! "]** ucap Miyuki mengarahkan General Mobilenya ke arah para penyihir.

 **Wuuuuush!**

" Arrrkkkk! " " Gyaaaahhhh! " " Kyaaaaaahhhkkk! " setelah itu keluar semburan api besar dari General Mobile Miyuki hingga membakar beberapa penyihir dan membuat mereka berteriak.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Para penyihir di sekitar Miyuki yang melihat teman mereka di bakar langsung menembakkan sihir mereka ke arah Miyuki, sementara Miyuki yang masih membakar para penyihir tidak bisa menghindar.

 **[" Ice Element! Ice Shield! "]**

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

Namun terdengar sebuah suara dan memunculkan bongkahan Es besar dan menahan tembak-tembakan para menyihir.

 **[" Lightning Element! Thunder Storm! "]**

 **Bzitbzit! Jgleeeeeer!**

Kembali terdengar suara dan memunculkan Sambaran petir dan menyambar para penyihir yang menyerang Miyuki.

" kyaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak para penyihir terkena petir.

 **[" Aura Style! Sakura Flash! "]**

 **Srash! Srash! Srash!**

Kembali terdengar suara dan terlihat sebuah gerakan cepat dengan berwarna pink melewati beberapa penyihir yang terkena petir hingga di belakang mereka dan menampakkan Luka yang mengarahkan pedangnya ke samping.

 **Blaaaaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan besar dengan tebaran Bunga Sakura menyebar akibat efek serangan Luka.

" Heh~ padahal mereka berbanyak tapi mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan kita " gumam Luka menaruh pedangnya di pundak.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

 **[" Timer Style! Wave Time! "]**

Kembali terdengar suara, Luka yang akan menoleh ke belakang langsung terkejut ketika melihat sebuah laser berhenti beberapa centi di wajahnya, lalu beberapa detik berikutnya Laser-laser itu kembali dan mengenai penyihir yang menembakkan laser itu sendiri lalu menjadi abu.

" Kau itu terlalu percaya Luka-chan, fokuskan dulu matamu, kita belum selesai kau tahu " ujar Miku muncul di samping Luka, sementara Luka hanya memayunkan bibirnya.

" Arigato, Uzume-chan, Hinata-chan kalian datang di waktu yang tepat " ujar Miyuki yang melayang dengan pijakan esnya pada Uzume dan Hinata yang terbang di sampingnya.

" Doushitemase " balas Uzume dan Hinata bersamaan.

 **[" Knight Style! White Flash! "]**

 **Srash! Srash! Srash! Srash!**

Setelah itu terdengar sebuah suara dan setelah itu terlihat kilat putih bergerak dengan cepat kesana kemari melewati beberapa penyihir dan berhenti di samping Miku.

" Maaf mereka sungguh merepotkan tadi " ujar Asuna sebagai pelaku tadi.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan beruntun di mana para penyihir yang di lewati Asuna, semua yang melihat itu menatap Asuna kagum.

" Oh iya di mana Yumi, Nao dan Hitagi? " tanya Hinata baru sadar.

 **[" Dark Element! Wave No Dark! "]**

 **[" Light Element! Wave No Light! "]**

 **[" Iron Element! Wave No Sword! "]**

 **Twuuuuuuuuuung!**

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!.**

Setelah itu terlihat dua gelombang ledakan di dua arah dan sebuah pedang-pedang berwarna Silver jatuh dari langit layaknya hujan dan menghujani beberapa penyihir dan ada beberapa penyihir yang selamat karena membuat pelindung.

Hinata dan Uzume yang melihat itu langsung turun bersama Miyuki ke arah Miku, Luka dan Asuna lalu menyiapkan pedang mereka dan menancapkan pedang mereka bersamaan.

 **[" Ice Element! The Dome Ice! "]** ucap Hinata

 **[" Earth Element! The Dome Earth! "]** ucap Uzume.

 **Pyaaaash!** **Braaaak!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun tertutupi kubah Es lalu Kubah Tanah dan membuat beberapa tanah yang melindungi mereka tertancap.

.

" Arrrrrkkkkk! " teriak Katerea saat pedang Naruto berhasil memutuskan tangan Kirinya, katerea langsung menjauh dari Naruto dan menatap lengannya yang putus.

" Kau!... Beraninya kau melukaiku Manusia! " teriak Katerea pada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum.

" Heh~ kan kau bilang menantangku, jadi itu adalah buktinya, masih mau bukti? Akan aku tunjukkan " balas Naruto kembali mengambil posisi bertarung di udara.

 **Sring!**

Naruto yang sudah siap langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya, membuat Katerea bersiaga.

 **Bziiiit! Duuuaak!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Naruto muncul di belakang Katerea dan memukul punggung Katerea dengan keras hingga terdorong ke depan dan tanpa di ketahui Naruto sudah menanam segel Hiraishin di punggungnya.

" Grrrr! Rasakan ini! " teriak Katerea berbalik dan menembakkan bola hitam ke arah Naruto.

 **Bziiiit! Buaagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Naruto yang melihat serangan Katerea kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Katerea dan kembali memukul punggung Katerea, dan kembali melancarkan serangan tendangan di kepala Katerea lalu memukul perut Katerea ke bawah sambil menempelkan segel Hiraishin.

 **Wush!**

 **Bziit! Tap!**

Tubuh Katerea'pun melesat kebawah dengan cepat, namun Naruto tidak membiarkan itu, Naruto muncul di bawah Katerea dengan Hiraishin dan langsung mengambil posisi.

 **[" Emperor Stage! Ghost Fire! "]** ucap Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto langsung terbakar api dan berubah menjadi tengkorak berapi dengan Jubah Cokelat, Rompi Cokelat dan celana Cokelat.

 **[" Hands Fire Burning! "]** ucap Naruto dengan suara berat dan membuat tangannya tersarung Api besar.

 **Wush! Buuagh! Wush! Sraaaaash!**

Sebelum tubuh Katerea jatuh Naruto langsung meninju Katerea ke atas hingga terpental ke atas namun dengan cepat Naruto kembali menghilang dan meninggalkan api di pijakannya tadi.

 **Wush! Buagh! Wush! Buagh!**

Kembali muncul Naruto di belakang Katerea dan langsung memukul punggung Katerea namun Naruto kembali muncul di depan Katerea dengan cepat dan langsung memukul Katerea dengan keras lalu kembali muncul di sisi lain dan terus melakukan itu secara bertubi-tubi ke arah Katerea.

.

.

" Sugoii " gumam Issei saat melihat serangan Naruto pada Katerea.

' Heh! Menarik juga dia ' batin seseorang berambut silver menyeringai pada Naruto.

' Cih! Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya Naruto ' batin Sasuke iri.

" Wow, aku tidak menyangka kelompok Naruto-san sangat hebat-hebat " gumam Kiba kagum melihat kemampuan kelompok Naruto.

" Itulah dia, jika kalian melawan Kingnya langsung, aku yakin kalian akan kalah dalam 10 menit " balas Sirzech

" Luar Biasa " gumam Xenovia dan Irina.

.

.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Sementara itu Naruto terus Memukul Katerea secara acak di berbagai tempat tak memperdulikan tubuh Katerea yang mulai terbakar.

' sekarang akanku hanguskan kau ' batin Naruto semakin cepat bergerak dan menghajar Katerea.

 **Swuuuuuuuuung!**

Karena gerekan Naruto yang selalu mengelilingi Katerea, terbentuk sebuah Bola api dengan Katerea di dalamnya, bola itu'pun semakin membesar dan membesar.

 **Swuuush!**

Seetelah itu Naruto berhenti menyerang dan muncul jauh dari Bola Api yang masih membesar itu, setelah itu Naruto yang dalam Mode Ghost Fire membarakan apinya lalu kembali melesat ke arah Bola api itu.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Dengan gerakkan cepat Naruto sudah menembus Bola Api itu dengan Posisi setengah berlutut dengan membawa Pedang Emperor dan Pedang Apinya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bola itu'pun meledak setelahnya dan itu membuat sebuah gelombang angin yang cukup besar untuk menerbangkan beberapa pohon.

Setelah ledakan reda terlihat tubuh Katerea yang gosong jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri, Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan melihat tubuh Katerea langsung menghilangkan modenya dan mengumpulkan Energi Modenya ke Rasengan miliknya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Sebagai serangan terakhir Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin dan muncul di atas perut Katerea dengan menyiapkan Rasengan apinya.

" **Emperor Raserengan!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Twuuuush! Blaaaaaaarsh!**

Perut Katerea'pun terkena Rasengan Naruto dan membuat tubuhnya langsung menabrak tanah dan meledak kembali dan membuat sebuah pusaran Tornado besar.

 **Bziiit!**

" Sekarang Sasuke! " perintah Naruto yang muncul tidak jauh dari pusarannya dengan Hiraishin pada Sasuke.

" **Amaterasu!** " ucap Sasuke lantang.

 **Twuuuuung! Bruuuuuusht!**

Pusaran itu'pun berubah menjadi ousaran Api hitam lalu meledak dengan dasyat kembali.

" AAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKK! " teriak Katerea hingga lenyap menjadi abu, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 **Sreeet! Blaaam!**

Dengan gerakkan cepat Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan menahan sebuah serangan yang menyerang dirinya.

" Apa maksudnya ini Hakuryuuko? " tanya Naruto kepada sang pelaku penyerang, sementara sang pelaku hanya menyeringai.

" Uzumaki Naruto bertarunglah denganku " tantang orang itu yang bernama Vali.

 **Swush!**

" Jika kau ingin melawan Dobe, kau harus melawanku terlebih dahulu " ujar Sasuke yang muncul di hadapan Naruto dan mengaktifkan Sharingan dan Rine-Sharingannya.

" Heh! Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua saja " balas Vali semakin menyeringai dan langsung memasuki Mode Balance Breakernya

" Ne Teme, kau siap? " tanya Naruto.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengubah dirinya menjadi Ghost Firenya.

" Hn " balas Sasuke menyiapkan pedang Kusanaginya.

 **Swush!**

 **Wuuuush! Sraaaash!**

Setelah itu Vali langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat begitu juga Sasuke dan Naruto yang melesat ke arah Vali.

 **Buuuuuuum!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan berukuran sedang dan membuat sebuah kawah berukuran cukup besar dan memperlihatkan Vali yang menahan pukulan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Sreeet! Swuuush! Buuuaaagh!**

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat pukulan mereka di tahan langsung menarik tangan Vali lalu mengeluarkan Tangan Susano'o dan Tangan Apinya dan memukul Vali hingga terpental cukup jauh.

 **Tap! Tap! Wuuuush! Sraaash!**

Setelah berhasil memukul Vali, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Vali dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan Sabit Besar apinya dan kembali melesat dengan cepat hingga meninggalkan jejak api.

 **Sriiiiiing! Praaaank!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung menebaskan Sabitnya secara Horisontal ke arah Vali namun dengan Reflek Vali menghindar namun Sabit Naruto hanya berhasil melukai Baju Mekanik Vali hingga menyebabkan percikkan.

 **Swuuung! Duuuaak!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata Sasuke muncul di hadapan Vali dan langsung menendang dagu Vali hingga membuat tubuh Vali terbang ke atas.

 **Swush! Wush! Buuaagh!**

Setelah itu Muncul Naruto di hadapan Tubuh Vali yang melayang ke atas dan langsung menambahkan Chakra Mode Kyubinya dan membuat api merahnya bertambah dengan Api kuning dan langsung memukul Kepala Vali hingga tubuh Vali terdorong ke belakang.

 **Swush! Buuaagh!**

Lalu muncul Sasuke di belakang Vali dan langsung menendang punggung Vali hingga kembali terdorong ke arah Naruto.

 **Swush! Duuuaak!**

Namun Naruto dengan cepat muncul di atas Vali dan menendang dada Vali yang terbungkus Balance Breaker dengan keras hingga terpental ke bawah.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Vali'pun mengenai tanah dengan sangat cepat dan membuat ledakan berukuran sedang dan membuat Kawah di mana di tengahnya terdapat Vali dengan Balance Breaker bagian Dada dan kepala hancur.

" Ugh! Serangan mereka boleh juga " rintih Vali.

 **[" Kau Bodoh! Kekuatan mereka sangatlah cukup berbeda pada Kita! Apa lagi pemuda pirang itu! Kekuatannya bahkan setara dengan Great Red Emperor! "]** bentak Albion pada patnernya.

" Heh! Tapi itu masihlah belum cukup untuk... "

 **Buuuagh!**

Perkataan Vali terpotong saat badannya terkena pukulan sebuah tangan berwarna Ungu dan membuatnya terpental sangat jauh karena kuatnya pukulan.

 **Swuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Belum sampai situ, muncul sebuah bola berukuran besar langsung mengenai dirinya dan meledak sangat dasyat hingga membuat sebuah gelombang angin.

 **Swuuuush!**

Dari balik asap keluarlah Vali dengan Balance Breaker yang tersisa pada kaki, tangannya dan sayapnya, dan terlihat pakaiannya dan beberapa tubuhnya mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

' Serangan macam apa itu tadi ' batin Vali yang terus melesat mundur.

 **Swush! Duuak! Duaak! Jraaaaash!**

Tanpa di duga muncul sebuah serangan panah dari atas dan mengenai Vali beberapa kali dan dari panah-panah ungu itu keluar Api hitam membara dan langsung membuat pusaran badai api.

 **Srrriiiing!**

Kembali muncul Naruto di belakang Pusaran Api hitam yang membakar Vali dan langsung memutar pedangnya dan menghilangkan Modenya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Api hitam itu'pun meledak setelahnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh Vali yang bertelanjang dada dan jatuh ke tanah.

" Heh! Inikah Naga putih Surgawi itu? " remeh Sasuke muncul di samping Naruto.

" Ugh! " rintih Vali mencoba bangun ' Serangan tadi itu cukup berbahaya, aku harus berhati-hati dengan Api hitam itu ' batin Vali menatap awas Sasuke.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu munculah Kelompok lengkap Naruto, Peerage Rias, Sona dan para Maou di sekitar Naruto, Vali yang melihat itu menatap awas semuanya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Dengan sesuatu yang cepat, muncul dua gerakan cepat dari atas langsung jatuh di hadapan Vali dan membuat sebuah ledakan sedang dan sekumpulan Asap, sementara semua yang melihat itu menatap siaga siapa di balik asap itu.

" Heh! Sepertinya kita tepat waktu Kakak " ujar Sosok berambut jambrik panjang berwarna Hitam.

" Dan sepertinya sasaran kita juga sudah ada di sini " balas Sosok berambut Jambrik panjang berwarna Putih.

" Dareda? " gumam Naruto masih dalam posisi santai.

 **Wuush!**

Muncul gelombang angin yang menyapu asap tebal yang menutupi mereka dan memperlihatkan Dua orang yang tengah memopong Vali yang susah berdiri.

 **Deg!**

Kembali Naruto tersentak dan memegang kepalanya saat sebuah memori masuk ke kepalanya.

' _Heh! Dua bersaudara yang cukup hebat rupanya di sini! '_

' _bersiaplah mati Gaki! '_

' _Arrrrkkkk! Kau jangan berharap bisa kabur dari kami! '_

' _Ghahahahaa bersiaplah musnah dengan jurus pamungkas kami! '_

' _Grrrrr! Aku bersumpah jika aku bebas aku akan membunuhmu! '_

' _Tapi maaf kalian akan habis di sini! '_

 **Deg!**

Naruto tersentak sekali lagi dan menurunkan tangannya saat kepalanya kembali normal dan mengeluarkan pedang Emperornya.

" _**Duo Brother Sakuto**_ , lama tidak berjumpa " ujar Nao sambil menaruh pedangnya di pundak dan memutar-mutar permen katiknya.

" Hoo~ _**Nao no Ferros**_ , rupanya kau disini " ujar Pria berambut putih bernama Sakuto Kin.

" Bukan hanya itu Kakak, Lima naga element Surgawi dan The Hero Great War 1 juga ada di sini " ujar Pria berambut hitam bernama Sakuto Gin pada kakaknya.

" Naruto, siapa mereka? " tanya Sasuke.

" Mereka adalah Dua bersaudara dari Clan Sakuto, dimana Clan yang menggunakan energi kegelapan dan Cahaya, mereka adalah Gin dan Kin bersaudara, dua kakak beradik yang mahir menggabungkan dua kekuatan itu sekaligus " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Uzume yang menjawab.

" Naruto-kun, biarkan kami yang melawan Gin, dia memiliki energi cahaya, cukup berbahaya jika kau melawannya biarkan aku ikut membantu " Pinta Hitagi pada Naruto.

" Aku juga Naruto-kun, aku akan membantu Hitagi-chan melawan Gin, sementara Yumi akan membantumu bersama Hinata dan Miyuki. " pinta Asuna juga.

" Aku juga akan membantu " ujar Sasuke pada Hitagi.

" Aku akan membantu dari sini saja, aku akan mengaturnya nanti " ujar Miku pada Naruto.

" Sementara aku dan sisanya akan melindungi para Iblis ini " ujar Luka.

" Baiklah... Tak perlu basa-basi... " ujar Naruto menjeda ucapannya.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memasuki Kyubi Chakra Rikudo Modenya " kita langsung saja " lanjut Naruto.

" Ne Gin, pindahkan Gaki ini, kita akan bertarung sungguh-sungguh di sini " perintah Kin pada adiknya.

" Baiklah kak " balas Kin lalu menyentuh dada Vali.

 **Swuuuush! Slrrruuup!**

Tubuh Vali'pun langsung terserap pusaran putih dan pusaran itu langsung mengecil dan menghilang tanpa sisa.

" Kau siap Kakak? " tanya Gin pada kakaknya.

" Aku selalu siap " balas Kin.

 **Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu keduamya langsung berubah menjadi Api, Gin berubah menjadi manusia Api Putih sementara Kin manusia api hitam.

" mereka sepertinya akan memulainya " ujar Sasuke memasang posisi bertarung.

 **Swush! Triiiiiink!**

Tanpa Di duga Hitagi langsung melesat ke arah Gin dengan ceoat, sementara Gin langsung mengeluarkan pedang Api putihnya dan menahan pedang kegelapan Hitagi.

" Heh! Masih butuh waktu 1000 tahun untuk mengalahkanku Nona " ujar Gin pada Hitagi sambil menyeringai.

" tapi aku tidak butuh waktu selama itu! " balas Hitagi sambil mendorong pedang Gin.

 **Duuaak!**

Dengan cepat Hitagi langsung menendang perut Gin lalu melempar pedang kegelapannya.

 **Sriiiing! Traaaank!**

Setelah itu pedang itu'pun digantikan oleh Sosok Sasuke yang siap menebaskan pedangnya, Namun dengan reflek Gin menahan Pedang Sasuke dan saling menatap tajam.

" Hoo~ pedangmu boleh juga " puji Gin, tapi hanya di balas tatapan datar Sasuke.

.

.

" Naruto, selama seribu tahun ini kau tidak pernah berubah ne? " ujar Kin menyeringai pada Naruto.

" Dan selama Seribu tahun, kekuatanmu sama saja juga bukan? " balas Balik Naruto.

" Hohoho, kau sudah pandai berbicara Rupanya... Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya " balas Kin lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Sreet!**

Namun, Yumi langsung berpindah ke depan Naruto dan mengarahkan tangannya ke atas **[" Light Element! Dome Light! "]** teriak Yumi.

 **Triiiiink!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah kubah melindungi Naruto, Yumi, Miyuki, dan Hinata.

 **Blaaaar!**

Tinju Api Hitam Kin'pun tertahan oleh Kubah Yumi, Kin yang melihat itu hanya mendecih.

 **[" General Stage! Light Shot! "]**

 **Wush! Twush! Twush!**

Kin yang mendengar sebuah suara dari kubah langsung melompat menjauh dan saat menjauh, dari dalam kubah cahaya, keluar peluru-peluru cahaya melesat ke arah Kin, namun Kin berhasil menghindari semuanya.

 **Swuuush!**

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " ujar Naruto menyemburkan Apinya setelah Yumi menghilangkan kubah cahayanya.

 **Grooooaaaaaar!**

Api itu'pun langsung membentuk sebuah naga besar dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, Kin yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

 **[" Dark Fire! Burning Dark! "]** ujar Kin mengarahkan lengannya pada Naga Api Naruto.

 **Swuuush!**

 **Grooooooaaaaar!**

Naga api itu'pun langsung berubah menjadi Naga Api hitam dan memutari tubuh Kin dan kembali melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Ice Element! Dragon Ice!/Light Element! Dragon Light "]** teriak Hinata dan Yumi bersamaan.

 **Swuuuush! Triiiiing! Swuuush!**

 **Groooaaaaar! Groooaaaar!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari atas awan muncul Naga Es dan Naga Cahaya langsung melesat cepat ke arah Naga Api hitam Kin dan menabrak Naga itu hingga membuat ledakan dasyat.

" Hoho, kekuatan baru ya? Setahuku, kau hanyalah orang yang tanpa memiliki kekuatan tapi tekad yang cukup luar biasa " ucap Kin dari atas pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

' Tanpa kekuatan? Artinya diriku yang dulu tidak memiliki kekuatan dan bertarung dengan kekuatan kosong ' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

 **[" Dark Fire! Fire Ball! "]** teriak Kin membuat bola Api hitam besar dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Wind Element! Arrow Wind! "]** ujar Miyuki memasukkan Kartu Basis Angin ke dalam Generalnya.

 **Twuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan angin membentuk sebuah panah besar dan langsung melesat ke arah bola itu hingga berbenturan dan membuat ledakan dasyat.

" tidak akan aku biarkan kau melukai Naruto-kun! " ucap Miyuki mantap.

" Heh! Dasar hama penganggu! " gumam Kin sambil membuat banyak tombak api hitam lalu melesatkannya ke arah Miyuki.

 **Triiiiink! Sraaaaash!**

Semua tombak itu'pun seketika berhenti beberapa senti di hadapan Miyuki lalu lenyap menjadi abu, Kin yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya saat tombak-tombaknya hancur.

" Maaf, justru Jika kau melukai orang terkasihku, justru aku lebih tidak akan memaafkanmu " ujar Naruto muncul di depan Miyuki dengan mata Rineggan dan Chakra Kyubi Rikudo Modenya.

" Heh! Kau membuatku semangat Naruto! " balas Kin semangat dan membarakan apinya hingga berubah menjadi sosok Naga Api hitam berkepala tiga.

" Kurama, Minna apa kalian siap? " tanya Naruto mengeluarkan Chakra besarnya.

 **[" Heh! Jangan Bodoh! Aku sudah siap kapanpun! "]** balas Kurama menghentakkan kedua tangannya

" Yosh! Ikuzo! HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto membarakan Chakra Kyubinya.

 **Twuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Hinata, Miyuki dan Yumi'pun terbungkus sosok rubah raksasa berwarna kuning dan semakin membesar sehingga seukuran Perubahan Kin.

" Aku akan mengalirkan Element Esku pada Kyubi Naruto, aku harap ini bisa membantu " ujar Hinata mengeluarkan Tekanan Sihirnya dan memasukkannya ke tubuh Naruto.

" Aku juga " ujar Yumi juga mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Hinata.

 **Pyaaaarsh! Pyaaarsh! Sriiing! Sriiing!**

Setelah itu perlahan, Tangan Kanan dan Kaki Kurama'pun terbungkus Es di beberapa bagian hingga seperti menjadi gelang pelindungnya, begitu juga di tangan Kiri dan Kaki kirinya, namun yang di sebelahnya yang membentuknya adalah Cahaya.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu, muncullah Pedang Ice berukuran besar di tangan Kanan Kyubi dan Pedang Cahaya di tangan Kiri. Dan setelah itu kepala Kyubi'pun langsung tertutupi topeng berwajah Tengu dengan masing-masing setengah element.

 **Kraaaak!**

Setelah itu dada Kyubi'pun ikut tertutup hingga kedua element bergabung dan membentuk dua kepala Naga Ice dan Cahaya.

.

.

.

" Heh! Sepertinya kau sudah meningkat Hitagi-san, sepertinya Infernos sudah melatihmu dengan baik " ujar Gin sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melawan Sasuke, Asuna dan Hitagi.

" Hah.. Hah.. Urusai!.. Hah.. Hah... " balas Hitagi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" dan juga... Sepertinya Kakakku sudah berubah... Kalau begitu... " jeda Gin menyeringai " Aku juga akan berubah! " lanjut Gin membarakan apinya hingga dirinya juga berubah menjadi sosok seperti Kin namun berwarna putih.

" Kalau begitu aku juga! " balas Hitagi siap berubah namun di tahan Sasuke.

" Itu tidak perlu, biar aku saja " ucap Sasuke datar dan berjalan ke depan dengan Santai " Susano'o "

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul kobaran Api ungu di sekitar Sasuke hingga Api itu membesar dan membentuk Sosok Tengu besar, dialah Susano'o perfect Indra.

" Sugoii~ aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-san memiliki kekuatan seperti ini " gumam Asuna terkagum.

" Asuna-chan, kita akan pergi ke tempat Naruto bersiaplah " perintah Hitagi menggenggam tangan Asuna lalu menghilang dalam lubang Hitam.

.

.

 **Swuuush!**

Sementara di tempat Naruto, terlihat lubang hitam muncul di belakang Naruto dan mengeluarkan Hitagi dan Asuna, Naruto yang menyadari datangnya Hitagi dan Asuna langsung menoleh ke arah Hitagi dan Asuna.

" Di sana sudah Sasuke-san yang mengurusnya, Sigh! Padahal aku ingin berpesta " jawab Hitagi tahu tatapan Naruto dan mendecih saat kesenangannya di ambil.

" Dari pada itu, lebih baik kita lawan dia saja " ujar Naruto mengendalikan Kuramanya untuk berlari ke arah Kin.

 **[" Heh! Terbakarlah! "]** teriak Kin menyemburkan Api Hitam ke arah Naruto dan yang lain.

" Tidak akan Aku Biarkan! " teriak Miyuki memasukkan Kartu pertahanannya **[" Earth Element! Earth Shield! "]** lanjut Miyuki.

 **Blaaaaaar! Wuuush!**

Setelah itu tanah di samping Kurama'pun perlahan hancur hingga membentuk persegi panjang dan berdiri di hadapan Kurama bermaksud melindungi Kurama dan yang lain.

" Heh! Baiklah kalau begitu " gumam Hitagi mengalirkan kekuatan kegelapannya pada punggung Kurama.

 **Twuuush! Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Mumculah Delapan Sayap Hitam di punggung Kurama dan terbang Ke langit setinggi-tingginya.

 **[" Khuhuhu, cukup pintar "]** gumam Kin lalu mengepakkan sayapnya mengikuti Naruto dan yang lain terbang.

" Cih, dia itu cukup Merepotkan " gumam Naruto medecih.

 **Wush! Sraaaaash!**

Tanpa di duga Kurama berbalik dan melesat ke arah Kin dengan cepat lalu menebas Kin hingga terbelah menjadi empat bagian.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Kurama'pun mendarat sempurna dengan dua Kakinya, sementara Kedua kaki depannya masih setia menggenggam pedangnya dan memasang posisi bertarung.

" Apa berhasil? " tanya Asuna.

 **Swuuuush~**

Namun Potongan Kin'pun kembali menyatu sempurna dan langsung berbalik ke arah Naruto dan yang lain berada.

" Tidak " jawab Naruto akan pertanyaan Asuna

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Kurama membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengumpulkan Energi Negatif dan Positifnya hingga membentuk Bola energi besar.

 **[" Khe! Itu masih belum Cukup kau tahu! "]** teriak Kin lalu mengikuti membuat Bola Api Hitam besar.

" Heh! Kau pikir hanya ini? " gumam Naruto meremehkan lalu membuat segel Bunshin.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul sepuluh kumpulan Asap di samping Mode Kyubi Naruto dan memperlihatkan Bunshin Mode Kyubi.

Kesepuluh Bunshin itu'pun menyatu hingga membuat Kurama berkepala Sepuluh dengan tangan Dua Puluh membuat Bijuu Dama Element Shuriken.

" Ikuzo Kurama! " ucap Naruto lalu melesat bersamaan ke arah Kin.

 **[" Dark Element! Mega Fire Ball! "]** teriak Kin sambil menembakkan Bola Api Hitamnya.

" Haaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto lalu melempar semua Rasenshuriken'nya.

 **Swuuuush! Blaaaar! Swush! Swush!**

Salah satu Rasenshuriken Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai Bola Hitam Kin, namun sisa Rasenshuriken Naruto terus melesat ke arah Kin.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sisa Rasenshuriken Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai Kin hingga membuat ledakan beruntun di langit dan asap yang sangat tebal, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum puas.

.

.

 **Sraaash! Sraaash! Sreeeet! Twuuush!**

Sementara itu di sisi Sasuke, Sasuke terus menebaskan pedang Kusanagi Susano'o yang terlapisi Amaterasu miliknya ke arah Gin hingga bertubi-tubi, namun tubuh Gin selalu kembali menyatu, namun tanpa Gin sadari selama dirinya tertebas ada beberapa Api Hitam yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menyatukan Kedua Katananya hingga menjadi Busur panah dan menarik busurnya hingga mengeluarkan Anak panahnya dan melepaskannya ke arah Gin.

 **Sraaaaash! Wuuush!**

Panah Sasuke'pun menembus Tubuh Gin dan membuat Api Hitam Sasuke langsung membakar Tubuh Gin, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 **[" Khuhuhu, hoho, ini sungguh mengelikan Kau pikir dengan begini kau bisa mengalahkanku? "]** ejek Gin seolah tak terasa apa-apa, Sasuke yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya **[" Bukankah Gadis Infernos itu sudah memberitahu, bahwa kami adalah orang yang mahir dalam dua element bertolak belakang, Khuhuhu, jangan berpikir aku hanya bisa menggunakan Api putih, Aku juga bisa menggunakan Api Hitam kau tahu "]** jelas Gin membuat Sasuke semakin melebarkan matanya.

 **[" Nii-san, saatnya kita bergabung "]** ucap Gin lalu terbang menuju ke arah Kin, Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Gin

.

.

.

 **[" Groooaaaaaar! Kau! Tidak akan aku maafkan Kau Naruto! "]** teriak Kin keluar dari balik asap memperlihatkan Kin berkepala satu dengan setengah tubuh.

" Dia masih hidup, aku pikir dengan kekuatan sebanyak tadi bisa mengalahkan Kin " gumam Nao tidak percaya akan pandangannya.

" Huuh~ Naruto-kun, cepatlah jika kau membuatku bosan seperti ini kau harus menerima hukuman nanti " gumam Miku sambil menghentak hentakkan tongkatnya.

" Bukankan lebih baik kita membantunya? " tanya Issei entah kepada Siapa.

" Jika kau ingin mati silahkan saja? " balas Nao cuek.

" Minna, sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini, sepertinya pertarungan ini akan semakin berbahaya " usul Uzume, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju dan mulai menjauh mencari tempat yang aman.

" Cih! Dia itu " desis Naruto saat melihat Kin masih hidup.

 **Swuuuush! Wuuuuushhh!**

Tanpa di duga Gin yang melesat ke arah Kin langsung bergabung dengan Kin dan membuat Api Hitam dan Putih bergabung hingga membentuk sosok Monster Naga besar berkepala dua dengan kepala Putih dan Hitam.

" Mu-Mustahil, itu bahkan lebih besar dari kita " gumam Miyuki ketakutan, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengeram karena musuh mereka berevolusi.

 **[" Sekarang... Lenyaplah menjadi debu! "]** teriak Gin dan Kin bersama membuka mulit mereka dan membuat Bola Energi Abu-Abu besar.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto memunculkan Satu Bunshin di sampingnya " Tolong jaga mereka " perintah Naruto lalu keluar dari Mode Kyubinya dan melesat terbang ke arah Gin dan Kin berada.

" Naruto-kun! " teriak semuanya saat melihat Naruto pergi.

' Great Red, aku mohon bantuanmu... Aku... Butuh kekuatan ' batin Naruto

' Kekuatan!... Lebih!... Lebih!... Lebih!... '

 **Twuuuuuush!**

Tanpa di duga Tubuh Naruto mulai terbakar Api Merah dan Api merah itu terus membesar, sementara tubuh Naruto terus melesat ke arah Gin dan Kin yang siap menembakkan Bola Energi mereka.

' Lebih Banyak lagi! ' teriak Batin Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Mata Rineggan miliknya " Haaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto keras dan membuat api yang membakarnya semakin membesar dan bersinar merah hingga menutupi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **[" Dragon Emperor!... "]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[" Emperor Dragon Breaker! "]**

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

 **.**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di dekat pertarungan, terlihat enam sosok perempuan tengah menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dengan terkagum-kagum

" Fufufu~ luar biasa! Aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun sungguh luar Biasa! " gumam Gadis berambut putih panjang.

" Ne, apa kita hanya akan diam di sini? " tanya Gadis berambut hijau panjang pada Gadis berambut hitam bertubuh loli.

" Tidak, kita akan membantu Naru-kun mengalahkannya kalau dia dalam kesulitan, kita lihat perubahan Naru-kun saat ini " jawab Gadis yang di tanya oleh Gadis berambut hijau.

" Ne~ Ne~ Ne~ aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu lagi dengan Onii-chan~ " gumam Gadis berambut keemasan bersenandung riang dengan rambutnya melambai-lambai.

' Ayo Naru-kun, tunjukkan kemampuanmu ' batin Gadis berambut hitam

.

.

 _ **~ The Protector ~**_

.

 **Battel Place**

.

 **Sraaaaaaash!**

 **[" Groooaaaaaarrhhhh! "]**

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan Sihirnya, Naruto langsung menembus Gin dan Kin yang menyatu dan membuat mereka terbelah menjadi dua, sementara Naruto terbang di belakang Gin dan Kin dalam posisi membelakangi.

Terlihat sekarang penampilan Naruto tengah menggunakan Baju Mekanik berwarna merah dengan Bola berwarna Emas di dada Kedua lengan dan lututnya sementara kepalanya tertutupi Armor dengan helm berbentuk wajah Naga, di punggung terlihat Enam Sayap dua sayap Mekanik, Dua Sayap Naga dan Dua Sayap Api.

 **[" Groooaaaaaar! Kisama! Tidak akan aku maafkan kau... Naruto! "]** teriak Kin yang terpisah dari gabungan Gin dan kembali mengumpulkan Bola api Hitamnya.

 **Sreet! Twuuuuush!**

Sementara Naruto hanya diam dan mulai mengumpulkan Energi Apinya ke tangan kanannya.

 **Wuuuuush! Sraaaaaaash!**

Kin'pun menembakkan Bola Energinya ke arah Naruto, bola Energi itu'pun melesat cukup cepat ke arah Naruto, Namun seketika Bola itu hancur begitu Naruto berbalik dan menebas Bola itu dengan pedang Emperor barunya yang ada di tangannya.

Semua yang melihat pertarungan Naruto terkagum akan kekuatan Naruto begitu jug Lima Sosok yang mengawasi Naruto dari suatu tempat.

" Cukup main-mainnya " ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pedang Emperornya ke arah Gin dan Kin. ( penjelasan pedang baru Naruto, pedang Naruto seperti Katana panjang tapi besar dan di tengah pedang berisi bola kristal berwarna emas begitu juga di gagang pedang dari sisik Naga )

 **[" Jangan bercanda! "]** teriak Gin sambil menyemburkan Api putihnya ke arah Naruto begitu juga dengan Kin yang menyemburkannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Swuuuush!**

Dua api itu'pun seketika bergabung dan membentuk sebuah pusaran api abu-abu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan mulai kembali mengumpulkan energinya di tangan kiri.

 **Wuuush! Sraaaaash!**

Seketika serangan Gin dan Kin kembali gagal begitu Naruto kembali menepisnya dengan Sebuah Prisai berwarna merah dengan lingkaran berwarna emas di tengah prisai.

" Akan aku selesaikan sekarang! " teriak Naruto lalu menghilang secepat kilat dari pandangan Gin dan Kin.

 **Sraaash! Sraaash! Sraaash!**

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Gin langsung tertebas menjadi tiga membuat semua melebarkan matanya kecuali enam sosok perempuan yang tersenyum melihat perkembangan Naruto.

 **[' Ada apa dengan tubuhku? / Apa itu ? ']** batin Gin dan Kin terkejut.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **Jrash! Jrash! Blaaaaar!**

Lagi, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa besi Hitam dari atas dan mengenai kepala Naga Gin dan membuat Gin kembali ke mode Manusianya dan tubuh Gin melesat ke tanah dengan cepat membuatnya menabrak tanah dengan Keras.

Kin yang melihat adiknya kalah langsung menatap waspada semua dan langsung menyemburkan Nafasnya ke segalah arah agar bisa membakar Naruto seandainya jika dia di dekatnya.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Namun tanpa di duga Naruto muncul di bawah Kepala Kin dan langsung menendang dagu kepala Naga Kin hingga membuat Kin sedikit terpental ke atas.

 **Buagh! Srash! Duak! Wush!**

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto kembali memukul dada Naga Kin hingga terpental ke belakang, namun Naruto kembali muncul di belakang Kin dan langsung kepala menebas Kin dan membuat Kin kembali ke Mode Manusianya.

Setelah berhasil membuat Kin kembali, Naruto langsung menendang Punggung Kin hingga membuat Kin kembali terpental.

' Ugh! Kuso! Kekuatan macam apa ini ' batin Kin.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto menyebutkan Jutsunya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelaj itu muncul lima kumpulan Asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan Bunshin Naruto tanpa Mode Dragon Breaker, tanpa memberi perintah kelima bunshin itu langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

 **Duak! Duak! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat kelima Bunshin Naruto menghajar Kin secara acak hingga membuat tubuh Kin terpental ke segala arah.

Sementara tubuh Gin, saat ini tubuhnya tengah tertancap di tanah dengan Besi Hitam menancap di Kedua kaki, tangan dan Dadanya, dirinya membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat kakaknya tengah di serang secara Brutal, matanya seketika melebar begitu sadar apa yang terjadi.

Namun saat dia mencoba bangun, tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan membuat Gin hanya bisa mengeram " Cih! Grrrrrr! Kusooo! " teriak Gin.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah cukup memberi serangan Kelima Bunshin Naruto langsung menendang Dada Kin hingga membuat tubuh Kin terpental ke arah Gin dan membuat dua sosok itu saling bertabrakkan.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

 **Brak! Brak! Jraak!**

Kelima Bunshin Naruto'pun menghilang bersama karena tugas mereka sudah selesai. Namun tiba-tiba dari bawah Gin dan Kin muncul beberapa akar berduri dan langsung mengunci Mereka agar tidak bisa kabur.

" Ugh! Kusoo! Dia itu! " gumam Kin mengumpat.

 **Sraaaaaaaaash!**

Tiba-tiba dari atas awan jatuh sebuah Pedang berukuran besar dengan Aura Api Merah membara tengah menyelimuti pedang itu turun perlahan ke arah Gin dan Kin.

Semua yang melihat itu meneguk ludah mereka dengan berat dan pergi menjauh dari sana sebelum mereka ke dampaknya.

" Uuuu~ Sugoii na " puji Nao terkagum.

" Sebaiknya kita lari dari sini dulu tahu! " teriak Luka sambil menarik Nao menjauh begitu juga semuanya.

 **Wush!**

Bunshin Naruto yang masih mengendalikan Susano'o pun datang kerombongan Iblis dan membawa Mereka masuk ke dalam lalu kembali mejauh bersama Susano'o Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

' A-Apa ini... Apakah? Ini kekuatan Dobe ' batin Sasuke tidak percaya.

" Naruto-kun bagaimana sekarang? " tanya Hinata juga panik saat melihat sihir Naruto yang cukup menakutkan.

" kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sedikit jauh, sepertinya Bos berniat membunuh mereka hingga mereka benar-benar lenyap " jawab Bunshin Naruto yang mengendalikan Susano'onya.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

" Uwoooooh~ Sugoii " puji perempuan berambut cokelat saat melihat sihir besar Naruto.

" Jadi... Naru-kun mengeluarkan sihir pamungkasnya? Luar Biasa " gumam Perempuan berambut hitam.

" Apa kita juga akan kena? " tanya perempuan berambut silver.

" Tentu... Sekarang kita pergi sejauh mungkin, sepertinya ini akan selesai " jawab Gadis berambut Hitam lalu setelah itu tiba-tiba di bawah mereka muncul lingkaran teleportasi dan memindahkan mereka ke suatu tempat.

.

 **Battel Place**

.

Sementara di tempat pertarungan, telihat pedang Besar yang jatuh dari awan saat ini sudah menunjukkan seperempat bagian dari pedangnya, Kin dan Gin yang melihat itu gemetar ketakutan saat sihir seperti itu akan menusuk mereka.

' A-Apa- apaan itu ' batin Gin dan Kin tidak percaya.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, saat Ini Naruto tengah memegang Gagang besar pedangnya dan berusaha mendorong pedang besarnya untuk menusuk Gin dan Kin.

" Lenyaplah dengan Ini! " teriak Naruto keras dan menambah kekuatan mendorongnya **[" Dragon Emperor! Giant Emperor Sword! "]** teriak Naruto menyebutkan Sihirnya.

Sementara itu di sisi anggota Iblis, Maou, Sasuke dan Kelompok Naruto, saat ini dia sudah berdiri di tempat yang lumayan jauh dan aman, tapi mereka masih bisa melihat pedang Besar Naruto yang turun dari langit siap menusuk Gin dan Kin.

" Alu akan membantu Naruto-kun " gumam Miku lalu menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

 **Tak!**

 **[" Time Style! Faster Timer! "]** teriak Miku sambil menghentakkan tongkat miliknya.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika pedang Naruto langsung bergerak cepat dan menusuk Gin dan Kin hingga tembus menyentuh tanah, begitu pedang Naruto menyentuh tanah, getaran kuat, gelombang dasyat dan ledakan besar menjadi satu di tempat kejadian.

" Arrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkk! " teriak Gin dan Kin

Ledakan itu melebar sejauh 2 kilometer, sementara para iblis, Maou, Sasuke dan Kelompok Naruto hanya bisa menyilangkan tangan mereka untuk menahan dasyatnya angin.

" Sugoii aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun memiliki kekuatan seperti ini " gumam Asuna terkagum.

" Itulah dia... Naruto yang misterius " balas Hinata juga terkagum.

 **Wuuush! Wush!**

Setelah ledakkan mereda, pedang itu'punn menghilang setelahnya. Lalu dari langit terlihat tubuh Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode awalnya jatuh dari langit dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Semua kelompok Naruto beserta Rias dan Akeno langsung melesat ke arah Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, sementara Sasuke, Para maou dan Kelompok Iblis menatap Area pertarung dengan pandangan menakutkan di mana di tempat awal pedang Naruto menancap, terlihat kawah akibat ledakkan Naruto sangat besar dan dalam sekitar 50 meter.

" Wah, wah aku tidak menyangka Naruto bisa melakukan ini " puji Azazel sangat senang.

" Jadi ini kekuatan Naruto-kun, hebat sekali " gumam Michael tidak percaya.

" Huuooooo! Sugoii! Naruto! Kau harus melatihku untuk belajar sihir ini! " teriak Issei semangat meminta untuk di latih, tak ingat kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

" Jika Naruto menggunakan ini saat melawan Kita, siapa tahu akan seperti ini jadi nanti " gumam Sirzech ketakutan membayangkan saat Naruto menusuknya dengan pedang besar itu.

 **Wush! Grep! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto berhasil di tangkap oleh Hinata dan dipeluk eratnya tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh, sementara yang lain mengelilingi Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

Dengan perlahan mereka turun ke tanah dan memijatkan kaki mereka setelah sampai tanah. Hinata langsung membaringkan Naruto di pangkuannya, Rias, Asia, dan Miyuki langsung melakukan Sihir pengobatan kepada Naruto, sementara yang lain menatap Naruto khawatir.

" Sepertinya dia kelelahan saat menggunakan semua kekuatannya " gumam Hitagi saat melihat Naruto yang masih belum sadar.

" Dari besar pedang yang kita lihat tadi, itu pasti banyak menghabiskan energi " gumam Miya saat mengingat pedang Naruto yang besar.

" Kau terlalu memaksa dirimu ne... Baka " gumam Hinata lirih, namun dirinya tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang pingsan.

" Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, minna? " tanya Issei yang baru saja sampai bersama yang lain.

" Dia hanya kelelahan saat menggunakan kekuatan besarnya, tapi dia tidak apa " jawab Uzume mewakili.

" akh! " ringis pelan Naruto, semua yang mendengar Naruto meringis menghela nafas lega. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat semua tengah mengelilinginya saat ini.

" Aku... Dimana? " gumam Naruto menatap semua orang.

" Kita masih di Underworld " jawab Sirzech.

Perlahan Naruto bangun dari terbaringnya menjadi terduduk, baru saja dia duduk seketika semua kelompoknya kecuali Miya begitu juga Rias dan Akeno langsung memeluknya erat. Bahkan Naruto sempat terkejut akan apa yang terjadi, sementara yang lain menatap mereka tidak percaya, bingung dan lain-lain,

" Baka... Kau membuat kami khawatir " gumam Hitagi mengeratkan pelukannya begitu juga yang lain.

" Akh! Akh! Sakit! Sakit! " ringis Naruto tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu jauh di tempat Naruto dan yang lain terlihat enam Sosok perempuan yang di awal mengawasi Naruto, saat ini melihat Naruto dari jauh dengan senyum di masing-masing wajah mereka.

" Hmm~ aku jadi ingin memeluk Naruto-kun juga " gumam perempuan berambut hitam melihat Naruto yang di peluk oleh kelompoknya yang semuanya adalah perempuan.

" Kau benar " balas Perempuan berambut Cokelat.

" Bersabarlah belum waktunya, setelah masih ada waktu 2 hari, setelah itu baru kita bisa bertemu dengannya " ucap Perempuan berambut hitam panjang menenangkan dua temannya.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **21.00 PM**

.

 **Kamar Naruto**

Saat ini Naruto tengah tidur di kamarnya sendirian, sementara yang lain masih di ruang bawah tengah berkumpul melakukan kegiatan malam biasa mereka. Di saat Naruto tidur, jendela di dekat kasur di mana Naruto berada muncul sosok perempuan berambut hitam cantik dengan gaun hitam di gunakannya.

Perempuan itu mendekat ke arah tubuh Naruto dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah Naruto yang tengah tidur terlelap karena masih kelelahan.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Naru-kun, kau masih tampan seperti biasanya. Rasanya aku jadi rindu padamu " gumam perempuan itu sambil menyibak rambut Naruto yang menutupi wajah tampan Naruto.

" Kita akan bertemu kembali Naru-kun, dan semoga kau sehat selalu " gumam perempuan itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Chuu~**

Perempuan itu'pun mencium bibir Naruto cukup lama, setelah merasa cukup, perempuan itu'pun melepaskan Ciumannya, Naruto yang merasakan sensasi aneh perlahan membuka matanya.

 **Kriiieet~**

Perlahan Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dan dia melihat Yumi, Miyuki dan Hitagi memasuki kamarnya, Naruto yang melihat ke datangan mereka langsung mengubah posisinya.

" ternyata kalian, aku pikir siapa? " gumam Naruto namun dapat di dengar oleh Miyuki, Yumi dan Hitagi.

" Um? Maksudmu? " tanya Hitagi.

" Tadi... Aku merasakan ada yang menciumku... Apa itu kalian? " tanya Naruto polos sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

" ... " semua yang ada di kamar itu terdiam sejenak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Ano... Kami baru saja masuk kesini, jadi itu bukan kami Naruto-kun " jawab Yumi dengan sifat malu-malu.

" Lalu siapa? " gumam Naruto melihat sekitar namun tidak ada siapa, yang ada hanya dia, Yumi, Hitagi dan Miyuki.

" Um, su-sudahlah, sebaiknya kita mengucapkan tujuan kita " ujar Miyuki dengan wajah merona berat.

" Um, mengatakan apa? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" A-Ano.. Ka-kami... Kami... " gumam Yumi dengan tergagap sambil memainkan jarinya.

" Kami? " gumam Naruto mengikuti perkataan Miyuki.

" Ka-Kami.. Se-sebenarnya... " gumam Yumi dan itu membuat Naruto penasaran.

" Me-Mencintaimu " gumam Hitagi juga tergagap dengan wajah merona.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik! Teng!**

" Ehhhhhhhhh! " teriak Naruto dengan wajah terkejut, sementara Yumi, Hitagi dan Miyuki menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan Naruto " Se-Sejak kapan? " tanya Naruto tergagap.

" ka-kalau ak-aku se-sejak pertama kali kau menyelamatkan kami dari para I-iblis liar " jawab Yumi tergagap dengan wajah merona.

" Be-begitu juga aku " lanjut Hitagi.

" U-um " jawab Miyuki mengangguk.

" tapi... Apa kalian tidak masalah jika kalian menjadi... " jeda Naruto tidak enak.

" Daijoubu... Selagi kau adil kepada kami... Kami tidak apa " ucap Hitagi menghilangkan rasa malunya lalu memegang dagu Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya.

 **Cup!**

Tiba-tiba saja Hitagi langsung mencium Naruto, tentu saja itu membuat semua terkejut, ciuman itu Cuma ciuman Singkat, Hitagi melepas Ciumannya dengan wajah memerah, sementara Naruto wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

" M-Mouu~ Hitagi-chan curang! " rengek Yumi, dengan cepat melakukan hal yang sama, tentu saja Naruto kembali terkejut akan tindakkan Yumi.

Setelah Yumi melepaskan Ciumannya, Miyuki'pun melakukan Hal yang sama, Naruto kembali terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya.

Setelah cukup Miyuki melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah memerah, begitu juga dengan Naruto. " Arigato... Naruto-kun, Ashiteru " ucap Hitagi, Miyuki dan Yumi bersama kembali mencium bibir dan pipi Naruto singkat lalu berlari cepat keluar kamar Naruto, sementara Naruto masih membatu akan apa yang terjadi

" Hahhh~ mereka itu " gumam Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali membaringkan dirinya untuk kembali tidur, namun pikirannya masih bingung akan siapa yang menciumnya sebelum Hitagi, Yumi dan Miyuki datang ' Tadi... Siapa? ' batin Naruto

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di sebuah penginapan, terlihat lima sosok perempuan tengah asyik menonton acara TV kesukaan mereka. Di saat mereka menonton, Pintu penginapan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan perempuan berambut hitam panjang memasuki rumah

" Mouuu~ kau pasti habis dari tempat Naru-kun bukan!? Apa yang baru saja yang kau lakukan disana!? " teriak Perempuan berambut hitam bertubuh loli kepada perempuan yang sedikit tinggi darinya.

" Fufufu~ tidak ada hanya... Mencium bibir Naru-kun " jawab Perempuan yang di tanya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

" Apa!? " teriak semua di sana, tak lama setelah itu terjadilah adu mulut di kediaman itu hingga waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan.

.

.

 **Skip Time**.

 **Minggu, 1 Septem 20xx**

 **07.00 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Saat ini di kediaman Naruto, terlihat keluarga baru itu, tengah berkumpul untuk menikmati sarapan, di meja makan, saat ini Naruto tengah duduk dengan di kanannya seperti biasa Hinata dan berikutnya Asuna, lalu berikutnya Hitagi, Rias, Miyuki, Akeno, Asuna, Asia, Miku, Luka, dan Uzume semua yang melihat itu tentu Sweatdrop bagaimana tidak, mereka terlalu khawatir hingga semua kursi di dekatkan dengan Naruto.

" Ayo Naru-kun makan ini " ucap Hinata menyuapi Naruto, semua yang melihat itu tentu saja iri dan mereka rebutan untuk menyuapi Naruto tapi tidak terlalu di paksa.

' Cih, si Dobe sudah memiliki banyak pacar... Tapi aku ' batin Sasuke iri lalu pundung di pojokkan karena dirinya masih perjaka.

" Tu-Tunggu jangan lagi... Jika aku saja yang makan bagaimana dengan kalian " henti Naruto, semua pacarnya yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Daijobu Naruto-kun, kami tidak apa-apa kok " balas Uzume menenangkan.

" Uzume-chan , aku tahu kau khawatir kepadaku karena aku dulu adalah kekasih sekaligus suamimu, aku mengingatnya akan itu... Tidak tapi suami dari kalian semua, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian sakit hanya aku " ucap Naruto panjang lebar, Semua kekasih Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja merona terutama Uzume, Suami dulu dan nanti... Hoho pikiran Naruto sudah sampai kesana.

" Baiklah karena kalian tadi sudah menyuapi aku, saatnya aku menyuapi kalian " ucap Naruto mengambil salah satu daging ayam dan menyuapi Hinata, Hinata tentu saja menerimanya dengan wajah merona karena di suapi Naruto.

Naruto menyuapi kesepuluh kekasihnya secara bergantian dengan makanan berbeda, rona merah tidak luput di kedua pipi kesebelas gadisnya, Miya, Nao, dan Ayumi hanya menatap mereka iri, mereka juga sebenarnya ingin tapi mereka malu.

Setelah selesai acara makan, semua para gadis membersihkan ruang makan bersama, sementara sisanya duduk di sofa bersama Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk di seberang sofa.

" Hhaaaahh~ merepotkan sekali... Tapi tidak buruk juga " gumam Naruto menghela nafas lelah namun tetap tersenyum

" Heh! Kau seperti Plaboy kau tahu " ejek Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

" Benarkah, perjaka tua " tanya Naruto membalas ejekan Sasuke, seketika Sasuke kembali pundung dengan aura hitam.

" A-Anoo Nii-chan " panggil Ayumi tergagap.

" Um? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap adiknya yang ada di sampingnya.

" A-Anoo... Etoo... Apa Nii—chan punya urusan nanti siang? " tanya Ayumi sambil mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

" Tidak, memang ada apa? " jawab Naruto dan tanya Naruto.

" A—Anoo... Ayu mau jalan-jalan ke Festival... Cuma Ayu dan Nii-san... Apa Nii-chan mau? " tanya Ayumi sambil memainkan rambutnya.

" Oh... Souka... Maa, baiklah akan Nii-chan lakukan " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ayumi yang mendengar itu langsung senang dan memeluk kakaknya tersayang walaupun bukan Kakak kandungnya, tapi Ayumi tetap menyayangi kakaknya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat kepalanya kembali merasakan sakit seketika pikiran Naruto kembali terisi oleh sebuah ingatan lamanya.

" _Nee-chan! Tunggu aku! " teriak anak kecil berambut pirang tengah mengejar enam anak perempuan agak tinggi darinya tengah berlari di depannya._

" _Ayo! Naru-kun, tangkap kami " ucap Perempuan berambut hitam panjang._

 _ **Grep!**_

" _Yatta! Akhirnya Nee-chan ketangkap! " teriak anak pirang itu senang._

" _Tidak, tapi kami yang menangkapmu! " teriak lima gadis lain sambil memeluk Naruto dan menggelitik Naruto._

" _Hahaha! Nee-chan, hentikan itu geli " tawa anak kecil berambut pirang tertawa, semua gadis di sana juga ikut tertawa akan kesenangan mereka._

 _._

" _Naruto-kun ,berjanjilah "_

" _Ha'i, Aku Uzumaki Naruto berjanji. Akan menikahi kalian suatu saat nanti "_

.

Setelah itu bayangan itu menghilang dan rasa sakit Naruto menghilang, semua yang sebenarnya sudah berkumpul menatap Naruto khawatir, Bingung dan Aneh karena Naruto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang kepalanya

' Bayangan lagi... Tapi siapa mereka ' batin Naruto

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu di ketuk langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu sementara yang lain berkumpul dan menghidupkan TV mereka dan menonton film mereka.

Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan pintu langsung membuka pintu rumahnya, dan dia melihat enam perempuan tengah berdiri di hadapannya

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat melihat wajah enam perempuan di hadapannya saat dirinya melihat bayangan miliknya ' Me-Mereka... Mungkinkah? ' batin Naruto.

 **Grep!**

" Eh? " gumam Naruto saat ke enam perempuan itu langsung memeluknya bersama.

" Ohayooo~! Naru-kun!/Naruto-kun! " ucap ke enam perempuan itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

' Tunggu, Dari mana mereka tahu namaku ' batin Naruto saat sadar bagaimana mereka tahu namanya, " Ka-Kalian Siapa? " tanya Naruto tergagap.

" Fufufu~ Setelah 1000 tahun kau tetap polos juga ya Naru-kun, tentu saja Kami adalah Kakakmu, sekaligus Istrimu nanti " jawab perempuan rambut hitam panjang.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik!**

 **Treeeeeeeng!**

" EEHHHHHHHHHHH! " teriak Naruto tidak percaya ' Ka-Kakak... I-itu sama seperti di bayangan tadi... Dan juga... Wajah mereka benar-benar sama seperti bayangan pikiranku ' batin Naruto kembali sambil menatap ke enam perempuan yang memeluknya.

" Fufufu~ Baiklah, mungkin dengan sentuhan kecil kau bisa mengingat kami, kau tidak keberatankan? " tanya perempuan berambut hitam panjang sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Naruto.

" Sentuhan kehhmmmp " perkataan Naruto harus terpotong begitu perempuan yang memeluknya dari depan menciumnya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat sebuah sensasi memasuki kembali pikirannya, lagi, kepalanya terasa sakit dan kembali sebuah bayangan masa lalu terlintas di kepalanya.

' _si-siapa kalian? '_

' _Daijoubu, kami bukan orang jahat, kami ke sini ingin membantumu '_

' _membantuku? '_

' _Ha'i! Kami kesini ingin menjadi keluarga barumu, kami tidak senang melihat kau sendiri seperti ini, kau maukan? '_

' _Ka-Kakak? '_

' _Um, namaku C.C, kau bisa memanggilku C-nee '_

' _Namaku Chocholat, namaku di ambil dari makanan cokelat, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Panggilan Cho-nee'_

' _kalau aku, aku bernama kokabyukuin Seira, kau bisa memanggilku Seira-nee '_

' _Yo! Pirang chan! Namaku Yuuoiji Ouka, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Ouka-nee! '_

' _Aku Loki Hestia, kau bisa memanggilku, Hestia-nee '_

' _Kalau aku, aku akan menjadi kakak pertamamu, namaku Kuroyukihime, salam kenal '_

' _Na-Namaku, U-Uzumaki Naruto... Sa-salam kenal '_

' _kau maukan kami menjadi kakak-kakakmu '_

' _Um... Etooo... Ha'-Ha'i '_

' _Kyaaaaaa! Narchan kau lucu sekali! Pasti kami sangat betah memiliki adik sepertimu! '_

 _._

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto kembali tersentak saat dirinya sudah kembali kembali normal, dirinya masih dalam posisi di cium oleh perempuan di depannya.

" Ku-Kuroyuki-nee " gumam Naruto di sela ciumannya di buat Kuroyukihime.

" Hmmm~ sepertinya berhasil " gumam Kuroyukihime sambil tersenyum dan menjilati bibirnya untuk meresapi kembali rasa bibir Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya.

" Kuroyuki-chan! Kau sudah mencium Naru-kun dua kali! Bahkan kami tidak pernah sekalipun! Dasar curang! " teriak perempuan bertubuh loli tapi dadanya terbilang besar, dialah kakak ke tiga Naruto di 1000 tahun yang lalu Loki Hestia.

 **Sret! Chupp~**

Dengan secepat kilat, Hestia yang ada di sebelah Kuroyukihime langsung menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya, Naruto harus kembali terkejut bahwa kakak ( yang baru saja ketemu 1000 tahun lalu ) menciumnya lagi. Tentu saja Naruto harus kembali terkejut bahwa sebuah aura kecemburuan mengelilinginya dam tentu saja energi itu berasal dari kakak-kakak yang mengelilinginya.

 **Chuu~**

Setelah Hestia, C.C'lah yang memcium Naruto berikutnya, tentu saja Naruto hanya diam dan entah kenapa dia menikmati ciuman itu. Setelah C.C, berikutnya Chocholat, Seira dan Ouka.

" NARU-KUN! / NARUTO-KUN! " Narutp yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berjengit, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan saat aura menyeramkan ada di belakangnya bersama kakak-kakaknya, semua kakak Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga Naruto dengan patah-patah.

Bisa di lihat seluruh anggota, dan kekasihnya menatapnya tajam dengan aura hitam, Naruto yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya berat.

" Y-Yo.. Min-Minna " sapa Naruto ketakutan

" Na-Ru-Kun, siapa mereka? " tanya Hinata menekan setiap perkataannya.

" Me-Mereka adalah... "

" Istri Naru-kun!/Naruto-kun! " ucap Kuroyukihime, Hestia, C.C, Ouka, Chocholat dan Seira sambil mengeratkan pelukkan mereka.

" APA! " teriak semua terkejut.

" He-Hei! Jangan mengatakan yang belum terjadi! " teriak Naruto berusaha meluruskan.

" Naru-kun/Naruto-kun " gumam semua menundukkan kepala dengan aura gelap yang pekat, Naruto harus kembali meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah " Rasakan! Ini! " teriak semuanya menyerbu Naruto.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Saat ini semua tengah berkumpul diruang Tamu kecuali Sasuke. Saat ini semua menatap Naruto tajam dengan pipi mengembung, sementara Naruto hanya canggung karena Naruto di tatap seperti itu, Naruto saat ini di apit oleh Hinata dan Kuroyukihime, mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam ke satu sama lain.

" Jadi... Kalian adalah kakak Naruto-kun pada 1000 tahun yang lalu? " tanya Rias pada salah satu kakak Naruto yaitu C.C

" Fufufu~ ya, kami adalah Kakak-kakaknya " balas C.C sambil tertawa halus.

' entah kenapa sifatnya mirip sekali seperti Akeno, jadinya... Ada dua Akeno di sini ' batin Rias.

" Tapi... Jika begitu kenapa kalian mengklaim bahwa kalian adalah Istri Naru-kun! " tanya Hinata tajam pada Kuroyukihime.

" Hmm~ Karena itu adalah faktanya " balas Kuroyukihime sambil memainkan jarinya di paha Naruto dan wajah Naruto merona saat Kuroyukihime melakukan itu.

" Apa maksudmu dada rata! " tanya Hinata tajam, Kuroyukihime yang di ejek begitu tentu saja marah.

" Apa maksudmu mengejekku hantu bulan! " balas Kuroyukihime

" Kau yang apa rata! "

" Mata Aneh! "

" Incest! "

" Aneh! "

" He-Hei kalian tenang... "

" Diam! " perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan Kuroyukihime dan Hinata, tentu saja itu membuat alis Naruto berkedut-kedut.

 **Grep! Grep!**

Sebelum pertengkaran itu berlanjut, Naruto langsung merangkul lengannya pada pinggang Hinata dan Kuroyukihime hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat.

" Jika kalian tidak berhenti... Aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepada kalian dan itu akan membuat kalian tidak bisa berhenti mendesah " bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata dan Kuroyukihime, tentu saja itu membuat wajah mereka memerah sangat dengan fantasy liar berkeliaran di pikiran mereka.

Semua yang melihat perubahan pada Hinata dan Kuroyukihime menatap Naruto tajam meminta penjelasan " Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka diam tidak lebih " jelas Naruto dengan canggung, tapi itu tidak membuat tatapan tajam itu hilang.

" Baiklah-baiklah aku hanya mengatakan akan melakukan itu jika kalian tidak bisa diam! Puas! " jelas Naruto blak-blakkan.

 **Bluuushh~**

Tentu saja semua perempuan di sana memerah wajahnya ikut membayangkan jika mereka melakukan itu dengan Naruto, perlahan semua mendekati Naruto seperti pemangsa, sementara Naruto yang memiliki firasat buruk meneguk ludahnya dengan berat.

' Sial! Sepertinya aku membangkitkan Gairah mereka ' batin Naruto ketakutan.

" Ne~ kau mau melakukan itu kepada kami? " tanya Kuroyukihime dengan nada menggoda.

" H-Hei.. " gumam Naruto tidak enak.

" dasar Naru-kun, Hentai! " gumam Hinata juga dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

" GYAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto menggema di kediamannya.

.

.

 **Kamar Sasuke**

.

Sementara Sasuke yang ada di kamar pundung dengan aura gelap pekat karena mendengar pembicaraan di bawah, dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat iri karena Naruto di cintai banyak orang

' Kuso kau Dobe '

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang gelap, terlihat sosok Kitsune tengah duduk di singgasana sambil menatap ke bawah dimana tempat pasukkannya di buat, Kitsune seketika menyeringai saat salah satu monster miliknya sudah tidak sabar keluar dari kandang.

" **Khuhuhu tunggulah Naruto... Dia akan datang untuk menghancurkanmu, Khahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAH! "**

.

Sebenarnya apakah yang ada di sana

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Dengan Alur Mainstream!**

 **Hahaha! Bagaimana ceritanya? Nista sekali bukan?**

 **Hmm~ bagaimana pertarungan tadi? Kurang seru ya? Ya biarin sajalah. Hmmm~ Anggota Naruto kembali bertambah, dan mereka adalah dari Kakak-kakak Naruto, jika kalian tidak tahu karakternya cari saja di Google pasti kalian tahu karakternya.**

 **Baiklah, saya tidak banyak bicara karena di sini akan berisi list mengenai anggota The Protect**

 **.**

 **King 2x ( Karena Naruto mengonsumsi Dua King )**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Doujutsu, Senjutsu, Susano'o, Ultimate Element.**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **¤ True Watch**

 **¤ True Emperor/Dragon Emperor/Sword Emperor**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SSS**

.

 **Queen :**

 **Nama : Hyuga Hinata**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Doujutsu Tenseigan**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Ice Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Queen 2 :**

 **Nama : Kuroyukihime**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **¤ Black Lotus**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Black Armor**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

.

 **Knight 1 :**

 **.**

 **Nama : Yuuki Asuna**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Flash Sword**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **White Knight**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

.

 **Knight 2 :**

 **Nama : Shirayanagi Yumi**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Light Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Light Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Knight 3 :**

 **Nama : Magurine Luka**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Sakura Flower**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Red Lotus**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – S**

 **.**

 **Knight 4 :**

 **Nama : Loki Hestia**

 **Umur : 18 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Kami-sama ( Dewi )**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Hestia Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – S**

 **.**

 **Bischop 1 :**

 **Nama : Argento Asia**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Healling**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Twillight Healing**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – A**

 **.**

 **Bischop 2 :**

 **Nama : Shiba Miyuki**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Magic**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **General Mobile**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – A**

 **.**

 **Bischop 3**

 **Nama : Hatsune Miku**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Timer**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Timer Stick**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank-S**

 **.**

 **Bischop 4 :**

 **Nama : Chocholat**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Magic**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Earth Element**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – A**

 **.**

 **Rook 1 :**

 **Nama : Hitagi Senjougahara**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Dark Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Dark Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Rook 2 :**

 **Nama : Nao Tomori**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Iron Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Steel Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Rook 3 :**

 **Nama : C.C**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Wood and Natural element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Twillight Natural**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Rook 4 :**

 **Nama : Kokubyakuin Seira**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **White Lotus**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **White Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank -SS**

 **.**

 **Pawn 4x :**

 **Nama : Hikari Uzume**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Five Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Five Sword Element.**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Pawn 4x :**

 **Nama : Ashama Miya**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Devil**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Katana Demon**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – S**

 **.**

 **Pawn 4x :**

 **Nama : Yuuouji Ouka**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **revocation Soul**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Sickle Dark**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Pawn 4x :**

 **.**

 **? ( Siapa bagi kalian cocok? )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Itu saja! Baiklah kalau begitu saya Dedek Undur diri, Jaa Ne**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

( Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Accel Words, Gode Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Mega Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x Sona x Kuroyukihime x Chocholat x C.C x Hestia x Asia x Ouka x Seira x Garbiel x Kuroka x Yasaka x Uzume x ... x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate-Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Tsubaki x Rosswise

Issei x Harem ( Xenovia x Irina x Kusaka x Momo )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Big Harem, Incest, Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate-Ultimate!Harem, TwinSacred Gear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh kita langsung saja ok! Pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini.**

.

 **Chapter 15 : Love Incest, New Recuit, The Darkness and The Secret Battel**

.

.

 **13.00 PM**

 **Festival taman Hukiboki**

.

Saat ini, Naruto bersama Ayumi tengah jalan-jalan berdua di Festival yang di bicarakan Ayumi, Naruto menepati janjinya pada Ayumi, awalnya Naruto ingin mengajak yang lain, tapi Ayumi keburu menariknya dan membuatnya batal mengajak kelompoknya.

Sudah banyak permainan yang di kunjungi mereka, tapi sepertinya Ayumi belum terlihat senang, maka dari itu Naruto setia mengikuti Ayumi hingga puas, jarang sekali dia jalan-jalan bersama adiknya.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat beberapa sosok tengah mengawasi Naruto dan Ayumi seperti mata-mata, bahkan itu membawa para pengunjung tertarik.

" Ne, menurutmu sekarang mereka akan kemana? " tanya sosok 1 pada yang lain

" mana aku tahu, lebih baik kita ikuti mereka saja " jawab Sosok 2.

" Nah! Naruto-nii ayu ingin main ini Nii-chan maukan? " pinta Ayumi pada wahana bermain Rumah Hantu, Naruto yang mendengar itu bergetar ketakutan, hal yang paling dia benci adalah Hantu.

" Ta-Tapi.. " baru saja Naruto ingin menghindar Ayumi sudah menariknya dan membuatnya pasrah, sementara para penguntik yang melihat Naruto dan Ayumi masuk ikut masuk ke dalam karena mereka penasaran apa yang akan terjadi di sana.

" Ay-Ayumi-chan, bi-bisakah kita kembali " pinta Naruto ketakutan, matanya menatap liar sekelilingnya karena biasanya hantu tiba-tiba muncul.

" Tenanglah Nii-chan ini hanya wahana kok " ucap Ayumi menenangkan

" ta-tapi tetap saja ak... "

 **Grep!**

Seketika Naruto menegang saat ada yang memegang bahunya, dengan patah-patah, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat kerangka manusia tengah memegangnya.

" Gyaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto menggema di wahana tersebut.

.

.

Sementara para sosok yang mengikuti Naruto dan Ayumi yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng dan berniat kembali, tapi saat baru saja berbalik mereka di kejutkan dengan banyak kepala Gantung yang jatuh dari atas di hadapan mereka.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak mereka ikut menyusul teriakan Naruto ( Poor ).

.

" Egh! " Naruto melenguh dari pingsannya dan membuka matanya perlahan, dan dia bisa melihat wajah Ayumi yang khawatir terhadapnya.

" Daijoubuka Naruto-nii? " tanya Ayumi pada Naruto

" Eghh~ Daijoubu, aku tidak apa-apa " jawab Naruto sambil bangun dari pangkuan Ayumi, Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dan dia melihat dirinya dan Ayumi sudah di luar Rumah Hantu

" Hahhh!~ akhirnya bisa keluar juga " gumam Naruto menghela nafas lega.

" Go-Gomenne Naruto-nii, A-Ayu sudah membuat Nii-chan ketakutan " sesal Ayumi sambil menundukkan wajahnya ingin menangis, Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengangkat wajah Ayumi dan menghapus air mata Ayumi.

" Hei ini bukan salahmu, lagi pula ini juga salah Nii-san yang tidak berani terhadap hantu, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu dan berhentilah menangis ya, nanti cantiknya hilang loh~ " ucap Naruto menasihati Ayumi dan menggoda Ayumi.

 **Bluush~**

Wajah Ayumi memerah sempurna karena godaan Naruto, dengan cepat Ayumi menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil membatin ' Na-Naruto-nii me-mengatakanku Ca-Cantik ' batin Ayumi senang.

Sementara itu di sudut lain terlihat sosok yang mengikuti Naruto telah sembuh dan menatap mereka tajam seolah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih dan mereka juga tadi mendengar Naruto bilang cantiknya itu'kan wajar pada Adik lah? Kok mereka cemburu? Tunggu sepertinya Ada yang tidak beres.

" Ni-Nii-chan bi-bilang A-Ayu ca-cantik? " tanya Ayumi memastikan.

" Iya, kenapa? " jawab Naruto dan tanya Naruto polos.

 **Sraaash! Bruk!**

" Heee! Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chan " teriak Naruto saat melihat adiknya pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah, sementara para sosok penguntik memandang Naruto dengan pandangan cemburu dan pandangan tajam pada Ayumi yang di pangku Naruto.

' Sial... Jadi Ayumi-chan juga menyukai Naruto-kun./Naru-kun ' batin Para Sosok itu ' Awas Kau Naru-kun/Naruto-kun ' lanjut batin mereka.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **17.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

" Tadaima! " ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangannya lagi satu mencoba menjaga Ayumi agar tidak jatuh dari gendongan di punggungnya.

" Hn... Okaerinasai, Dobe " jawab Sasuke keluar dari dapur dengan menggunakan Apron.

" Hehh!~ kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? " tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke pertama kali menggunakan Apron.

" Hn... Ini perintah " jawab Sasuke singkat lalu kembali memasak.

" Dari siapa? " tanya Naruto turun dari tangga setelah mengantarkan Ayumi ke kamarnya.

 **Tuk! Tuk!**

 **Buagh!**

Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan di bahunya langsung menoleh dan dia melihat Hinata, Kuroyukihime, Asuna, Miyuki, dan yang lain kecuali Hitagi dan Akeno, Naruto yang melihat mereka tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam Tadaima sementara mereka membalas seperti biasa sambil memeluk Naruto tidak memperdulikan dimana Sasuke pingsan dengan kepala mencium di lantai, sementara di belakang Sasuke terlihat Hitagi dan Akeno yang tengah memegang sebuah wajan... Rupanya mereka.

" Ne-Ne apa saja yang kau lakukan sama Ayumi-chan, hah? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami? Apa kau sekarang ini Siscon Hah? " tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

" Mana mungkin Aku melakukan hal itu, yang ada itu Kurhhhhmmmp " perkataan Naruto harus terpotong karena Kuroyukihime mencium Bibir Naruto, semua yang melihat itu mendelik ke arah Kuroyuki dengan wajah memerah cemburu.

" Hei! Jangan seenaknya saja mencium Naruto-kun " teriak Asuna sambil menarik Kuroyuki bersama Hitagi dan Uzume.

" Fuah~ " desah Naruto dan Kuroyukihime saat melepas ciuman mereka, terlihat wajah mereka memerah dengan saliva menjembatani kedua bibir mereka.

" Naru-kun, karena kau tidak mengajak kami kau harus memuaskan kami, kalau tidak... " pinta Hinata dan menjeda ucapannya dengan mengeluarkan Aura hitam.

" Ka-Kalau tidak, apa? " tanya Naruto gagap.

" kami yang harus memuaskanmu? " lanjut C.C di belakang Naruto dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto.

" H-Heeeh! " teriak Naruto " Ta-Tapi... Memuaskan seperti apa? " tanya Naruto berkeringat dingin.

" Fufufu~ kau juga akan tahu sebentar lagi Naruto-kun " jawab Seira sambil menjilati pipi Naruto seperti kucing.

" Se-Seira-nee " gagap Naruto karena Seira menjilati pipinya, Naruto yang merasakan sinyal bahaya langsung berpindah dengan Hiraishin dan membuat semua terkejut.

" Fufufu~ sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat terangsang sampai-sampai dia pergi dari kita " gumam Akeno melihat Naruto yang pergi.

" Hehehe~ aku jadi tidak sabar menggodanya lagi " gumam Hitagi dengan wajah jahil.

" Hn, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan tugas rumah kita " gumam Nao lalu pergi menuju Kamar mandi melanjutkan tugas mencucinya, begitu juga yang lain meninggalkan Sasuke yang pingsan ( Poor Sasuke )

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara Naruto, dirinya saat ini ada di atap sambil menormalkan dirinya karena di goda oleh semua penghuni kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Dirinya tidak menyangka mereka akan seperti itu.

' Hah.. Hah.. Apa-apaan mereka itu ' batin Naruto

" _Khahaha, kau menikmatinya ne? "_ Naruto yang mendengar suara di pikirannya langsung diam dengan alis berkedut.

" Ini semua salahmu! " teriak Naruto entah kepada Siapa.

" _Hahaha, gomen-gomen, tapi itu bukan salahku loh~ salahkan mereka yang belum pernah puas "_ balas Suara itu.

" Bagaimana caramu membuat mereka puas? " tanya Naruto walaupun firasatnya mengatakan buruk.

" _Tentu saja melakukan itu "_ balas Suara itu santai.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu berturut-turut baka! " teriak Naruto emosi.

" _Heh? Aku pikir diriku yang sekarang pintar tapi tidak juga "_ Celetuk suara itu.

" Apa maksudmu!? " tanya Naruto marah.

" _Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa. Tentu saja melakukan itu dengan bergantian, aku sudah berpengalaman jadi jangan salah, lakukan itu secara bergantian, karena kau sudah punya Haremmu yang jumlahnya di atas rata-rata denganku, maka lakukan dengan Dua Atau Tiga Wanita agar adil "_ Jelas Suara itu

" Ta-Tapi kapan? "

" _Itu terserah padamu "_ balas suara itu lalu keheningan menyelimuti Naruto karena suara itu sudah tidak ada, Naruto yang tahu apa artinya keheningan itu menghela nafasnya.

' Dasar ' batin Naruto kesal pada dirinya yang lagi satu.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Crash! Crash!**

Sementara itu di malam yang semakin malam :v, terlihat seperti biasa Naruto melakukan tugasnya membasmi Iblis Liar. Dirinya saat ini sendiri karena dirinya tidak mau kerepotan seperti kejadian tadi.

Naruto yang berhasil membasmi Dua Iblis liar kembali memasukkan pedangnya lalu kembali melompat-lompati Bangunan menuju rumahnya " Hahh~ walaupun sudah di basmi tetap saja ada Iblis liar " gumam Naruto.

" Sebaiknya aku cepat dari pada mereka mengomel nanti " gumam Naruto lagi sambil mempercepat lajunya.

 **Wush!**

 **Trink!**

Namun Naruto yang merasakan ada yang menyerangnya langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menarik pedangnya, benturan senjata'pun terjadi, Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat sosok yang menyerangnya menggunakan Topeng Iblis, dan Naruto bisa melihat sebuah pedang Besar dan tajam yang mengenai pedangnya.

 **Wush! Syut!**

Naruto dan Sosok itu langsung saling mendorong dan Menjauh, selagi kesempatan Naruto langsung mengambil kunai dan meleparnya ke arah Sosok itu.

 **Trink! Sriiiiing!**

Namun Sosok itu berhasil menahan kunai Naruto dan membalas Serangan Naruto dengan mengeluarkan Rantainya.

 **Sret! Grep! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat rantai itu langsung menghindar dan menangkap rantai itu lalu menarik ke arahnya dan membuat Sosok itu ikut juga ke arahnya.

 **Trink! Wush!**

Namun Naruto yang akan menyerang Sosok itu langsung terkejut begitu Sosok itu berhasil menahan serangannya lalu kembali menjauh dari Naruto.

 **Tap! Sring! Blaaar!**

Sosok itu'pun mendarat di salah satu bangunan lalu menarik rantainya, Naruto yang masih memegang rantainya ikut tertarik dan langsung membanting Naruto.

 **Bziiit! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat sosok itu kembali menyerangnya langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin lalu muncul tak jauh dari sosok itu sementara Serangan Sosok itu hanya mengenai tempat tadi dirinya berada.

' Sungguh luar biasa, tak kusangka ada yang bisa menandingiku ' batin Naruto kagum.

" Aku akui kau cukup hebat dapat melawanku... Jadi... Siapa kau sebenarnya? " ucap Naruto dan bertanya pada sosok itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Bukan jawaban yang di dapat Naruto melainkan Sosok itu berlari ke arah belakang lalu melompat dari gedung dimana mereka berada, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengejarnya namun Saat melihat ke bawah, Sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

' Siapa tadi itu ' batin Naruto, Karena sudah tidak ada lawan, Naruto memasukkan pedangnya lalu kembali ke rumah dengan Sayap Apinya

" Itte-itte, tadi itu cukup sakit juga, tapi lumayan juga caranya melawan tadi " gumam Naruto sambil memegang punggungnya dan tersenyum sendiri.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat tak jauh dimana tempat pertarungan tadi, terlihat seorang perempuan tengah menatap Naruto yang terbang dengan pandangan sendu seolah dia merindukan seseorang.

" Syukurlah kau kembali Naruto-kun, dan sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi " gumam Perempuan itu lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

 **Wuush!**

Selagi Naruto terbang, Naruto melihat-lihat kebawah jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya mencurigakan, namun seketika Naruto tersentak saat merasakan energi negatif di sekitarnya, dengan cepat Naruto turun dan mencari energi itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto'pun mendarat sempurna di mana energi negatif itu, Dan Naruto melihat dua sosok iblis liar berbentuk Wearwolf tengah mengerumuni sosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan telinga dan ekor di belakangnya tengah tersudut, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berubah menjadi serius.

 **Wush! Sriiing!**

" Hey! Anjing liar! " panggil Naruto keras sambil mengeluarkan Pedang Emperor dan Emperor Watchnya, Para Wearwolf yang merasa di ejek menoleh ke Naruto dan menatap Naruto

" **Grrrr, apa maksudmu manusia!? "** tanya Wearwolf satu keras.

" Jika kalian ingin menggigit seseorang dan menyebar Virus Rabies, jangan pada perempuan, tapi padaku " jawab Naruto santai.

" **Grrrrr, kau benar-benar akan menyesal Manusia rendahan! "** teriak Wearwolf 2 menyerbu Naruto dengan pedang di tangannya.

" Heh! " desis Naruto sambil memutar pedangnya lalu memegangnya erat.

 **Sraaaash!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Naruto telah berada di belakang Wearwolf 2, sementara Wearwolf 2 melebarkan matanya dan tak terasa terlihat tubuhnya perlahan putus lalu jatuh.

" **Grrrr! Beraninya kau! "** geram Wearwolf 1 saat melihat temannya mati.

 **Trink! Trank!**

Naruto yang melihat Wearwolf d hadapannya menyerangnya bertubi-tubi langsung menahan pedangnya dengan pedangnya dengan santai, sementara Wearwolf yang melihat itu semakin menggeram.

" Heh! Lebih baik aku selesaikan " gumam Naruto sambil merapal satu segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

 **Duaak!**

Tiba-tiba muncul 4 asap di sekitar Wearwolf dan itu membuat Wearwolf kaget, belum sampai situ, Dari balik asap Wearwolf terkena 4 tendangan di dagu dan membuatnya terpental ke atas.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengumpulkan Chakranya di tangan hingga membentuk Rasengan dengan Shuriken berputar cepat.

" **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!** " teriak Naruto sambil melempar jutsunya ke arah Wearwolf.

 **Blaaaar!**

Wearwolf itu'pun terkena Rasenshuriken Naruto hingga lenyap, Naruto yang telah selesai, langsung mendekati perempuan berambut Hitam yang tengah meringsuk di sudut dinding menatapnya ketakutan, Naruto yang tahu tatapan itu langsung menghilangkan pedangnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum hangat.

" Daijoubu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok " canda Naruto, Perempuan yang melihat Naruto seperti itu langsung tenang dan memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

" Baiklah, sebagai langkah awal, perkenalkan Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, dan kau? " ujar Naruto memberitahu namanya dan bertanya pada Perempuan yang di selamatkannya

" Na-Namaku Ku-Kuroka, Kuroka Toujou, salam kenal nyaa~ " ucap Perempuan bernama Kuroka itu, Naruto yang mendengar marga gadis di hadapannya menaikkan alisnya.

" Toujou? Bukankah itu Clan mirip seperti Koneko-chan? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" benar, Koneko itu adikku nyaa~ " jawab Kuroka dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ne, kenapa tadi kau di hadang oleh Iblis Liar seperti mereka? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Hm, sebenarnya, aku juga Iblis Liar, aku di usir oleh tuanku, dan aku pergi tanpa arah, dan takku sangka aku di hadang mereka dan saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu nyaa~ " jelas Kuroka panjang lebar.

" Souka? Jadi kau juga Iblis tapi di usir oleh tuanmu? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" U-Um... A-Apa Naruto-san akan m-membunuhku? " tanya Kuroka gugup.

" Tidak, untuk apa. Kau tidak ada salah, jadi untuk apa. Lagi pula... Disini sudah malam, tidak baik untukmu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke tempatku saja " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Kuroka dan mengajak Kuroka ke rumahnya

" E-Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan? " tanya Kuroka terkejut karena ada yang mengajaknya.

" tentu tidak, jangan khawatir kau akan banyak memiliki teman nanti di sana, Ayo " jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Kuroka ragu, tapi setelah menatap mata shapire Naruto, keraguan itu hilang digantikan rasa peduli dan percaya.

Perlahan Kuroka menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri di samping Naruto, Kuroka yang merasakan tangan Naruto merona tipis ' tangannya besar, Hangat dan kuat ' batin Kuroka sambil menatap tangannya yang di genggam Naruto lalu melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah menutup matanya ' dan juga tampan ' batin Kuroka lagi.

 **Swuuung!**

Setelah itu muncul lingkaran the protect di bawah mereka dan menghisap mereka sampai tak tersisa.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **22.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto, terlihat seluruh kelompok Naruto tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton Film Zootopia di TV, selagi mereka asyik menonton, muncul Lingkaran The Protect dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan Kuroka.

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto.

" Okaerinasai Na... " ucapan mereka terhenti saat melihat perempuan berambut hitam di samping Naruto.

" NARU-KUN! SIAPA DIA!? " teriak Hinata sambil menunjuk Kuroka.

" E-Eh Matte aku bisa jelaskan " ujar Naruto saat melihat semua sudah siap menyerangnya

" KALAU BEGITU KATAKAN! " teriak mereka kompak.

" Di-Dia adalah Kuroka, Kuroka Toujou, kakak dari Koneko " jelas Naruto, seketika semua diam dan menghilangkan serangan mereka dan bersikap normal.

" Bagaimana bisa Kakak Koneko-chan ada padamu? " tanya Asuna pada Naruto.

" Kalau itu... " Naruto'pun menjelaskan bagaimana dia bertemu Kuroka, sementara semua hanya mengangguk paham dan sudah salah paham akan Naruto. Mereka'pun secara bergantian memperkenalkan diri, kecuali Rias dan Akeno yang tidak ada di sana, sementara Kuroka juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidur ini sudah malam, dan Kuroka, kau ingin tidur dengan siapa? " tanya Naruto sambil melepas jubahnya dan menggantungnya.

" Naruto-kun, bisakah dia tidur bersama kita? " Pinta Kuroyukihime sambil memeluk Kuroka.

" Kita? " beo Naruto.

" Iya... Aku, Hinata-chan, Asuna-chan dan Kuroka-chan akan tidur bersamamu boleh tidak? " harap Kuroyukihime dengan Puppy Eyes, begitu juga Hinata dan Asuna, Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya tidak tahan.

" Baik-baiklah " jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Hinata, Asuna dan Kuroyukihime senang, sementara yang lain kecuali Nao dan Misa hanya cemberut.

" Jangan cemberut begitu aku jadi merasa bersalah nih.. Hah baiklah-baiklah, besok kita bergilir rasanya tidak adil hanya alphaku saja " ujar Naruto membuat semua tersenyum senang.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan di apit oleh Hinata, dan Asuna dan di tindih oleh Kuroyukihime dan Kuroka yang di ajak Kuroyukihime, Naruto menghela nafasnya akan hal itu, tapi dirinya akhirnya tertidur juga.

.

 **Senin, 2 Septem 20xx**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **05.00 AM**

.

" Egghhh~ " lenguh Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah sepi, Naruto yang merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya langsung bangun dan menatap sekitar dan hanya ada dirinya disana.

" Dimana mereka? " gumam Naruto, namun seketika Naruto menoleh ke kamar Mandi dimana di sana terdapat suara-suara perempuan tengah berbicara, Naruto yang tahu dimana mereka akhirnya bangun dan berjalan menuju Air Terjun, jika Perempuan sudah di kamar mandi pasti akan lama.

Saat sudah sampai Naruto kembali melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu meditasi, bukan asal Naruto melakukannya, Naruto melakukan itu agar bisa menyatu dengan Dunia, KI, Chakra, Alam, Spiritual, dan alam bawah sadar. Semua itu dia coba satukan menjadi satu hingga menjadi sebuah energi yang cukup luar biasa yaitu Mode Spirit.

Mode itu dia tahu dari Great Red dimana dia menjelaskan ada sebuah Energi dimana dia harus memasuki salah satu Mode Yaitu Mode Spirit, jika sudah dia akan bisa menguasai Energi Luar Angkasa ataupun Tata Surya karena jaraknya yang tidak terbatas.

Namun sekeras apapun Naruto belum bisa menggabungkannya, karena dirinya tidak pernah menyangka akan susah menahan energi yang cukup besar lalu menggabungkannya dan menahannya. Dirinya sudah berhasil menguasai semuanya namun tinggal menggabungkannya saja yang dia tidak bisa.

Selagi Naruto bermeditasi sambil membersihkan tubuhnya terlihat di belakang Teras, Kuroka tengah perhatikan Naruto yang bermeditasi, dirinya juga bisa merasakan Energi Naruto yang cukup kuat dan hangat berkumpul menjadi satu dengan Naruto. Hinata yang melihat Kuroka memperhatikan Naruto ikut memperhatikan bersama Kuroka.

" Kenapa dia melakukan itu? " tanya Kuroka.

" Entahlah, dia melakukan itu setiap hari jika ada waktu, kami tidak begitu tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu " jawab Hinata

" Tapi, aku bisa merasakan Sebuah Energi besar menyatu Dengan Naruto-kun, bahkan Energi itu seperti tidak terbatas " gumam Kuroka tidak percaya.

" Maksudmu? " tanya Hinata

 **[" Itu benar Hinata-chan, kekuatan Naruto-kun sangat besar, bahkan melebihi Dari Ouorobos Dragon dan Great Red, hampir menyamai Si Rubah dan Immortal itu "]** jelas Glamios juga merasakan Energi Naruto, walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan Energi, tapi dirinya bisa merasakan seluruh Energi berkumpul menjadi satu seperti Naruto menjadi titik pusat.

" Tapi bagaimana kau tahu? " tanya Hinata

 **[" Karena Energiku juga terasa di tarik walau kecil. Seperti aku berkoneksi dengan tubuh Naruto dan mengalirkan Energiku padanya, begitu juga dengan semuanya, Alam, Dunia, Air, Tanah, Api, Angin, Petir semua itu menjadi satu dan berkumpul pada Naruto "]** jawan Glamios pada Hinata.

" Lalu. Kuroka-chan, bagaimana kau tahu? " tanya Hinata pada Kuroka.

" Aku merasakannya karena aku pengguna Senjutsu, semua Energi seperti keluar dan berkumpul menjadi satu bersama Naruto-kun " jawab Kuroka tak jauh beda dengan Glamios.

' Jadi begitu ' batin Hinata mencocokkan setiap perkataan Glamios dan Kuroka dan itu hampir sama.

" Hey, sebaiknya kita masuk tak baik mengintip orang mandi " ucap Hinata menepuk pundak Kuroka, Kuroka yang mendengar itu memerah dan langsung masuk begitu juga Hinata, tak tahu kalau Naruto tengah tersenyum sendiri karena dia juga bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

' Hahh~ dasar ' batin Naruto.

.

 **Ruang Makan**

.

Saat ini semua tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk memulai sarapan mereka, sebagian membantu memasak, sebagian menyiapkan makanan dan sebagian lagi diam di meja menunggu sarapan mereka.

" Hm? Dimana Naruto-kun? " tanya Hestia pada semuanya

" Entahlah, mungkin dia melakukan kebiasaannya " jawab Hitagi sambil menyajikan sarapan mereka.

" Kebiasaan? " tanya Chocholat dengan senyum tidak sabar makan dan rambut goyang-goyang.

" Um, dia selalu melakukan Meditasi di belakang rumah " jelas Asuna.

" Meditasi? Apa dia melakukannya selama ini? " tanya Ouka.

" Um " jawab Singkat Nao.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kami akan berangkat ke sekolah nanti, apa tidak apa jika kalian bersama Kuroka-chan akan diam di sini? " tanya Hinata duduk di samping Kuroka.

" Tidak apa, lagi pula kami berencana pindah sekolah dan masuk ke sekolah kalian, jadi jangan khawatir " jawab Kuroyukihime.

" Wah, wah sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul " semua yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh, dan seketika semua diam saat apa yang di lihat mereka, perlahan yang pasti wajah mereka memerah apa yang di lihatnya.

Sekarang Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka sambil menggunakan baju Kuohnya Plus Jubah hitamnya ( Jubah Konoha Gakuen Narutonya ), semua sempat melihat tubuh Atletis dan Berotot Naruto bahkan untuk Hinata, Hestia, dan C.C langsung pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat semua menatapnya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti " Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? " tanya Naruto bingung.

Semua yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersadar dan langsung melanjutkan tugas mereka dengan wajah memerah, sementara Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya.

" Hn, dari mana saja kau Dobe? " tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

" Aku melakukan hal seperti biasa " jawab Singkat Naruto tidak ingin berbicara lama dengan Sasuke.

" Baiklah sebaiknya ayo kita mulai sarapannya " ujar Kuroyukihime saat semua sudah duduk.

" Ittadakimasu! " ucap semuanya lalu menyantap sarapan mereka.

" Ne, Naruto-san... Gomen jika aku ikut campur... Tapi... Kenapa kau selalu melakukan meditasi? " tanya Kuroka gugup, semua langsung memperhatikan Naruto, mereka juga penasaran kenapa Naruto selalu melakukan meditasi, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kuroka meneguk makannya lalu meminum air sesaat.

" Sebenarnya aku baru saja akan memberitahukannya, tapi... Baiklah akan aku beritahu. Aku melakukan itu agar aku bisa masuk dalam Mode Spirit, Mode Spirit adalah Dimana Mode ini adalah Mode dari Dunia Spiritual ataupun Jiwa. Lalu kenapa aku bermeditasi adalah mencoba menggabungkan Energi Dunia, Jiwa, Alam, Spiritual, Angin, Tanah, Air, Api, Petir, Alam bawah sadar. Semua itu aku coba gabungkan menjadi satu. Tapi... " jelas Naruto panjang lebar namun dia menggantung perkataannya.

" kau tidak bisa menggabungkannya? " tanya Ouka tepat sasaran.

" Um " jawab Naruto.

" Kenapa? " tanya polos Asia.

" Menggabungkan banyak energi sangat sulit Asia-chan, apa lagi jika kau harus menahan kekuatan itu agar tetap stabil. Aku sebenarnya sudah bisa memasuki semua itu dan langsung menggabungkannya hanya menjaganya untuk stabil saja tidak bisa " jawab Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya.

" Untuk apa kau memasuki Mode itu? " tanya Sasuke.

" itu karena _Naruto_ yang dulu juga menggunakan kekuatan itu, dia bisa mengalahkan pasukkan The Demon dengan Mode itu " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Uzume " Bahkan kekuatan itu tidak terbatas, seolah ada yang mengisinya terus tanpa memberinya habis " lanjut Uzume.

" Sugoii na jika memasuki mode seperti itu " gumam Hitagi tidak percaya.

" Ne~! Dari tadi membicarakan apa sih, Ayu sama sekali tidak mengerti " ujar Ayumi cemberut karena dari awal pembicaraan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali karena dia masih belum masuk dalam dunia fantasy yang penuh kejutan.

" Hehehe~ belum saatnya Ayumi tahu, jika sudah waktunya kami akan memberitahukanmu " ucap Hestia sambil menenangkan adik barunya.

" Mou~ " cemberut Ayumi.

" Ne, Hime-nee, C-nee, Hestia-nee, Ouka-nee, Seira-nee, Chocho-nee, apa tidak apa jika kalian diam di rumah untuk sementara bersama Kuroka-chan? Aku berniat nanti mendaftarkan kalian ke sekolahku, apa kalian mau? " tanya Naruto.

" Kami tidak keberatan Naruto-kun, asal jika itu permintaanmu " jawab Seira dengan senyum manisnya, sementara Kuroka hanya menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa rasanya dadanya begitu nyeri saat Naruto tidak memperhatikannya.

" Dan Kuroka-chan, kau juga akan masuk di sana, san bersiaplah bertemu adikmu besok " ucap Naruto lagi sambil menyeruput minumnya.

" E-Eh? A-Aku juga nyaa~ " kejut Kuroka tidak percaya.

" Um, tentu saja " balas Naruto.

" Kyaa! Arigato Naruto-san " teriak Kuroka senang sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan itu sempat membuat Naruto terkejut begitu juga yang lain, namun Kuroka sadar langsung kembali duduk dengan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

" Go-Gomenasai " sesal Kuroka tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kuroka.

" Daijoubu " Ucap Naruto menenangkan Kuroka.

' Uhh.. Sepertinya akan bertambah lagi ' batin semuanya

" Hn, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum terlambat " ucap Sasuke datar lalu berjalan keluar jika lama-lama pasti dia akan sakit lagi, maksudnya sakit hati.

" Sekarang jam 07.12, berarti tinggal 18 menit lagi " gumam Luka saat melihat jamnya.

" Ne, Miku-chan, kau bisa memundurkan waktunya sampai jam 07.00 " pinta Naruto.

" Hm, aku bisa " jawab Singkat Miku, Naruto melihat kearah Miku yang sepertinya ngambek karena tidak di perhatikan tadi, Naruto yang melihat itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku dan menarik wajah Miku ke arahnya.

" Hmmppph " kejut Miku tertahan saat bibirnya tengah di cium oleh Naruto, semua yang melihat itu merona, sementara Miku memerah.

" Jangan marah donk, jangan pikir aku baru berbicara dengan yang lain aku tidak memperhatikanmu, tentu tidak karena aku akan selaku perhatian pada kalian semua " bisik Naruto saat melepaskan ciumannya, dan itu tentu saja membuat Miku senang karena di perhatikan dan di cium dan malu karena salah menilai Naruto.

" Mou~ Naru-kun, kenapa hanya Miku-chan saja! " ngambek Hinata pada Naruto, tidak hanya Naruto tapi semuanya kecuali Nao, Misa, dan Ayumi

" Baiklah, Miku-chan bisa hentikan waktunya dulu, aku yakin ini pasti akan lama " pinta Naruto lagi dan tentu saja di lakukan oleh Miku.

 **Chup!**

Tanpa lama-lama, Hinata langsung menarik wajah Naruto dan menciumnya liar, sementara Naruto sempat terkejut akan tindakkan Hinata, namun dirinya langsung tenang dan membalas ciuman Hinata.

Setelah Hinata, Kuroyukihimelah berikutnya, Kuroyukihime tidak beda dengan Hinata, dia mencium Naruto cukup liar sementara Naruto hanya menikmatinya saja karena dia bukan sang dominan, jika dia dominan bisa di pastikan nafasnya akan habis.

Setelah cukup, Kuroyukihime melepaskan ciumannya, berikutnya Hestia, C.C, Hitagi, Yumi, Ouka, Chocholat, Seira, Uzume, Miyuki, Asuna dan terakhir Asia. Sementara Nao dan Misa hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajah mereka.

" Arigato atas jatahnya Naruto-kun / Naru-kun" ucap semuanya sambil memeluk Naruto bersama erat sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum

' Well, cukup susah juga membuat para Harem senang ' batin Naruto " Ne, Miku-chan kau masih hentikan bukan waktunya? " tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukkan oleh Miku " baiklah sebaiknya kita berangkat, Hinata-chan, bisakan kau pindahkan kita? " pinta Naruto pada Alpha pertamanya.

" Tentu Naru-kun " jawab Hinata sambil memunculkan lingkaran Sihir The Protect, semua telah masuk ke dalam lingkaran kecuali Kuroyukihime, Seira, Hestia, C.C, Kuroka, Chocholat dan Ouka yang diam di rumah.

" Ne? Kenapa ada lingkaran berwarna di sini? " tanya Ayumi sambil melihat ke bawahnya.

" Kau akan tahu nanti " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

 **Sriing!**

Setelah itu Naruto beserta kelompoknya'pun terhisap lingkaran sihir tanpa tersisa.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

 **07.17 AM**

.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Terlihat di Kuoh Gakuen waktu tengah berhenti begitu juga semua orang berhenti bergerak karena efek Sihir Miku, di Atap sekolah, terlihat lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan Kelompok The Protect, Ayumi yang baru saja muncul terkagum karena dia bersama kakak-kakaknya berpindah dalam sekejap, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Kembalikan waktunya Miku-chan " pinta Naruto.

" Ha'i Naruto-kun " jawab Miku lalu menghilangkan sihirnya dan membuat waktu kembali berjalan.

" Sebaiknya kita ke kelas, kita bertemu lagi saat istirahat " ucap Yumi lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar begitu juga yang lain.

.

 **Skip**

 **07.45 AM**

 **.**

 **Class XI-B**

.

 **Braak!**

Suasana kelas yang sunyi terjadi di kelas XI-B dimana karena pelajaran telah di mulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu seketika terhenti begitu seseorang mengebrak pintu kelas tersebut dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

" Oh? Uchiha-san kenapa kau datang terlambat? " tanya Sang Guru pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke yang masih menormalkan nafasnya terkejut begitu melihat Naruto dan yang lain sudah di kelas, dan dia melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

' Ku-Kusoo Yaroo Dobe ' batin Sasuke kesal.

" Sekali lagi aku tanya kenapa kau terlambat Uchiha-san? " tanya Sang Guru tegas.

" Maaf saya terlambat Sensei, tadi saya menolong nenek mengantarkan barang dan saat saya kesini ada kucing hitam jadi karena tidak ingin kena sial saya mengambil jalan memutar dan tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan " jawab Sasuke asal, sontak itu membuat semua Sweatdrop akan pernyataan Sasuke.

' Memang ada hal seperti itu? ' batin semuanya.

' Dia seperti Kakashi ke dua ' batin Naruto dan Hinata.

" Hahh~ baiklah sebaiknya kau silahkan duduk dan jangan di ulangi lagi " perintah sang guru.

" Ha'i Sensei " balas Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya.

" baiklah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pelajarannya " perintah sang guru melanjutkan pelajarannya.

.

.

 **Skip**

 **10.00 AM**

 **Break Time**

 **[ School Back Yards ]**

.

Setelah sekian jam pelajaran, akhirnya jam istirahat'pun di mulai, saat ini Naruto seperti biasa di tempatnya bersama kelompoknya, Naruto duduk di bawah pohon dengan di apit oleh sebagian kelompoknya sementara Sasuke, Nao, Ayumi dan Misa duduk di pohon sebelah mereka.

Sasuke menatap Naruto cemburu di mana Naruto di suapi oleh para gadisnya begitu juga Naruto yang menyuapi para gadisnya.

' Hpmh! Kenapa aku bisa kalah dengan Dobe, wajahku inikan lebih tampan darinya dari pada dia seperti durian ' batin Sasuke narsis, di liriknya Naruto yang dia melihat Naruto yang tengah mengunyah makanan yang di suapi Asuna dan Hitagi lalu menyuapi mereka kembali dengan senyumnya sementara yang lain juga tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

" Apa kau cemburu? " Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung melirik Nao yang di sampingnya, dia lihat Nao makan dengan tenang begitu juga dengan Misa yang tampaknya tidak berpengaruh akan kemesraan Naruto dan sebagian Anggotanya.

" Heh! Cemburu, mana mungkin " sangkal Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" Hn, tidak perlu di sangkal, itu sudah terlihat di wajahmu " ujar Misa santai dan itu membuat Sasuke malu karena di kalahkan oleh perempuan dalam perasaan.

" Urusai Yo! Dan juga bukannya kalian juga cemburu! " teriak Sasuke dan menunjuk Misa dan Nao dengan sumpitnya.

" Hm, walaupun kami cemburu kami masih bisa tenang dari padamu " balas Nao santai.

' Heh! Walaupun begitu tetap saja hatimu sakit bukan ' balas Sasuke dalam hati, tapi dirinya tidak tega ( Heh! Tidak tega bahkan kau berani mengenjutsu Sakura hingga pingsan dan ketakutan, Sasuke : URUSAI AUTHOR! ).

" Hmmph, enak sekali, ternyata kalian sangat pintar memasak ya " gumam Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya yang di suapi oleh Miyuki.

" tentu saja, itukan karena nanti kami akan menjadi istrimu " jawab Hinata dengan bangga, begitu juga yang lain mengangguk setuju.

" Ooo... Jadi jika kalian bukan istriku kalian tidak bisa memasak? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Tidak... Kami malas memasak jadinya jika tanpamu " jawab Asuna sambil memeluk Naruto erat begitu juga yang lain.

" Hahaha begitu, aku beruntung mendapatkan kalian " tawa Naruto sambil membalas pelukan mereka. Lama mereka berpelukan sampai sebuah Bel pertanda masuk terdengar di telinga mereka.

" Baiklah, ayo kita masuk kelas, jangan sampai kita kena hukum " ujar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri.

" Um " balas semuanya mengikuti Naruto menuju kelas dan memulai pelajaran mereka kembali.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **15.00 PM**

 **Traning Ground**

.

 **Trank! Trink! Trank!**

Setelah melakukan pelajaran yang cukup melelahkan Kelompok Naruto melakukan Istirahat sesaat di Traning Ground sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah berlatih sendiri.

Naruto saat ini tengah melawan Mesin Latihan miliknya yang memiliki 8 senjata di setiap sisi dan sudut dan selalu berputar dengan cepat. Sementara Naruto, bertugas mencoba mengenai mesin tersebut dengan senjatanya, namun sepertinya Naruto selalu gagal.

Sementara yang lain hanya menatap Naruto latihan dari bawah pohon, mereka berpikir Naruto terlalu memaksakan dirinya tapi itulah Naruto.

" Apa dia tidak lelah setelah pulang dari sekolah? " gumam Seira melihat kerasnya Naruto latihan.

" Itulah dirinya " jawab Hinata.

 **Trink! Trank! Trank! Traaaaaaaaaank!**

Naruto terus menebaskan senjatanya secara membabi buta dan semakin cepat, Semua melihat itu tidak percaya akan kecepatan Naruto dalam menyerang dan menebas, bahkan gerakkan Naruto tidak terlihat dan karena kecepatan gila itu senjata Naruto membuat percikkan api karena adu gila senjata mereka.

" Luar Biasa, gerakkannya tak terlihat " gumam Yumi melihat kecepatan Naruto.

" Fufufu~ aku jadi ingin berlatih dengan Naruto-kun " gumam Seira tertarik ikut latihan dengan Naruto.

" memangnya kau memiliki kemampuan sihir? " tanya Hinata saat dirinya mendengar gumaman Seira.

" Ah tidak, aku hanya bilang ingin ikut berlatih dengan pedang asli saja " sangkal Seira dengan wajah santai

" Lebih baik jangan, jika kalian ikut aku yakin kalian akan... " jeda Hitagi

 **Brak!**

Semua terkejut mendengar suara patahan di tempat latihan Naruto, dan mereka melihat mesin latihan Naruto terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian, itu membuat semua melebarkan matanya bahkan mereka tadi tidak melihat bagaimana cara Naruto melakukannya.

" Heh! Akhirnya berhasil juga " gumam Naruto lalu pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah Misa yang masih berwajah datar menatapnya " Misa-san " panggil Naruto.

" Ha-Ha'i " jawab Misa tergagap.

" Kemarilah aku ingin sparing denganmu, aku belum pernah melawan atau melihat kekuatanmu, jadi aku ingin kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melawanku " pinta Naruto

" Ba-Baiklah Naruto-san " terima Misa lalu mendekati Naruto.

Setelah saling berhadapan Misa menyiapkan posisi bertarung dan mengeluarkan katana Demonnya.

Katana Demon, bentuk Katana ini seperti Katana Bias tapi panjang Katana ini berbeda dengan Katana Biasa, warna besi Katana Hitam dengan garis merah sampai ujung, gagang berwarna Hitam dengan garis silang merah dan aura hitam, Naruto yang melihat itu juga memasang posisi bertarung

' Jadi ini Katana Demon ' batin Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Triink! Blaaar!**

Misa dan Naruto sama-sama melesat lalu membenturkan pedang mereka bersamaan dan setelah itu terjadi gelombang ledakan dan tanah yang mereka pijak membentuk kawah kecil, Naruto tidak menyangka Katana yang dia lawan memiliki energi pekat yang kuat sehingga Naruto harus berusaha melawannya.

 **Sraash!**

 **Trink! Trank! Tink!**

Lalu Misa dan Naruto mendorong pedang mereka hingga mundur beberapa langkah lalu kembali menyerang dengan senjata mereka dengan kecepatan masing-masing, sementara yang lain hanya menatap kagum pertarungan sengit itu.

 **Trink!**

 **[" Demon!** **Fear** **Darkness** **"]** ucap Misa saat pedangnya dan pedang Naruto berbenturan.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto terpental beberapa meter dengan badan sedikit bergetar padahal dirinya tidak apa-apa, Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya bergetar mendecih karena aura gelap Misa memasuki tubuhnya, tapi dirinya tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat pionnya cukup hebat dalam bermain pedang.

" Tidak buruk Misa-san, tapi kau harus ingat... " puji Naruto menjeda ucapannya " Aku tidak akan terlalu mempan dengan sihir ini " lanjut Naruto sambil mengacungkan True Watchnya.

 **[" True Watch! Clean Up! "]** ucap Naruto menyebutkan perintahnya.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto bersinar biru walau beberapa menit dan terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang kembali normal tanpa getaran Misa yang melihat Naruto bisa menghilangkan sihirnya terkejut dalam hati.

" baiklah saatnya aku yang menyerang " ucap Naruto menyiapkan sihirnya namun seketika pandangan Naruto mengabur dan akan jatuh kebelakang, Misa yang melihat itu langsung menahan Naruto sebelum jatuh, dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Naruto dari dekat dan itu membuatnya merona karena untuk pertama kalinya bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

Namun Misa mengesampingkan itu dan membawa Naruto ke keluarga mereka berkumpul dan menidurkannya di pangkuan Hinata, setelah meletakan Naruto, Misa kembali ke tempatnya

" Ne Naru-kun beristirahatlah, jangan paksa dirimu " pinta Hinata pada Naruto.

" Aku memang akan istirahat Hinata-chan~ " balas Naruto lalu tertidur di pangkuan Hinata dan tentu saja itu membuat semua mendelik ke arah Hinata.

" Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Lebih baik kalian pijat Naru-kun agar dirinya tidak pegal " usul Hinata sambil mengelus rambut Naruto, semua yang mendengar itu langsung berebut beberapa badan Naruto kecuali Ayumi, Misa dan Nao yang diam.

Semua memijat bagian lengan, Kaki, Bahu, Paha secara lembut agar Naruto tidak kesakitan, sementara Naruto menikmati pijatan mereka dan mulai tertidur karena lelah.

" Sepertinya dia tertidur " gumam Hinata saat melihat wajah Damai Naruto yang tertidur.

" Hihihi, wajahnya Kawaii Ne " gumam C.C sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruto pelan.

" Aku jadi ingin tidur juga " gumam Kuroyukihime lalu membaringkan dirinya di dekat Naruto, Hinata yang mengantuk juga mengangkat pelan kepala Naruto lalu membaringkannya lagi lalu dirinya membaringkan dirinya di samping Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Naruto, semua yang melihat itu ikut berbaring tetapi dalam posisi mengerumuni Naruto, sementara Sasuke masih terjaga memilih menjauh karena jika tidak dirinya pasti kena imbasnya.

" Lebih baik aku tidur di sini saja " gumam Sasuke di salah satu pohon agak jauh dengan kelompok Naruto, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya lalu memulai kegiatan tidurnya karena dirinya juga sangat lelah.

.

.

 **17.00 PM**

.

" Eghh~ " setelah 4 jam tidur, akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya karena dirinya merasa seperti di bangunkan, dan benar saja Hinata dan yang lain tengah mengerumuninya dan dengan begitu kesimpulannya bahwa merekalah yang membangunkan dirinya.

Dengan malas Naruto bangun dari berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk lalu menguap setelahnya " Huuaaamm~ sudah malamkah? " tanya Naruto sambil menguap.

" Belum, tapi hampir, kita harus kembali untuk makan malam " jawab Hinata.

" Mou~ kau lama sekali tidurnya Naruto-kun, kami sampai bosan menunggu tahu " ujar Hestia berkecak pinggang pada Naruto dengan bibir cemberut.

" Ah, Souka-Souka... Gomenne membuat kalian menunggu lama " ucap Naruto meminta maaf sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Ne, Naruto-kun bagaimana dengan sekolah kita? " tanya Ouka pada Naruto.

" Kalian sudah aku daftarkan dan besok kalian sudah bisa masuk " jawab Naruto dan itu membuat semua senang.

" Arigato Naruto-kun kau memang bisa di percaya " ucap Ouka sambil memeluk Naruto erat dengan wajah merona senang, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

" sudahlah, Ayo kita kembali dan Makan Malam... Dan... Dimana Sasuke? " perintah Naruto namun dirinya tersadar saat Sasuke tidak ada.

" Oh, Sasuke-san tadi pergi ke suatu tempat katanya " jawab Chocholat dengan wajah polos dan rambut yang selalu bergoyang kesana kesini.

" Iii~ Kenapa rambut itu dan wajah polosmu itu selalu membuatku gemas Chocho-nee? " gemas Miyuki sambil menarik pipi-pipi Chocholat.

" Entahlah " jawabnya polos dan itu membuatnya semakin gemas.

" Jadi begitu baiklah, ayo kita kembali aku juga lapar setelah latihan tadi " ucap Naruto lagi sambil berjalan menuju air terjun begitu juga yang lain.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **19.00 PM**

 **Ruang makan**

.

Saat ini seluruh anggota di kediaman Uzumaki tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam kecuali Sasuke yang belum kembali dan Rias dan Akeno yang belum ada kabar sama sekali.

Semua anggota keluarga di sana makan dengan tenang tanpa suara karena tidak ada yang di bicarakan, Naruto yang membenci itu ingin berbicara tapi saat dia akan berbicara sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas keputihan muncul di belakang Naruto dan mengeluarkan perempuan berambut pirang dengan gaun putih dan wajahnya masih muda membuatnya semakin cantik.

Naruto yang mengenal perempuan itu tersenyum " Konbanwa, Garbiel-sama " salam Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

" Mou~ sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku seperti biasa saja " rengek Perempuan bernama Garbiel itu dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir manis.

" Hahaha, maaf-maaf hanya saja aku rindu dengan wajahmu itu " ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, Garbiel yang mendengar itu memerah sementara yang lain hanya menatap lekat Garbiel.

' R-Rindu?... Na-Naruto-kun rindu denganku? ' batin Garbiel yang terus mengingat perkataan Naruto.

' Apa dia juga menaruh hati dengan Naruto-kun? ' batin Semuanya menatap Garbiel yang tengah memerah malu ' sepertinya iya ' jawab mereka lagi.

" Ne Garbiel-chan kenapa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? " tanya Naruto polos karena dari tadi Garbiel diam.

" E-Eh! A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok " jawab Garbiel spontan karena pertanyaan Naruto mengejutkannya.

" Benarkah? " tanya Naruto.

" Um " jawab Garbiel, lalu pandangan Garbiel di alihkan ke seluruh ruang makan dan dia melihat banyak perempuan yang belum dia kenal tengah berkumpul di ruang makan ' Apa Naruto-kun membuat Harem? Tapi banyak sekali ' batin Garbiel tidak percaya.

" Ne, Garbiel-chan, sedang apa kau ke sini? Tidak biasanya " tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

" Oh, aku datang karena perintah Michael-nii, aku di suruh memberitahukan kepada Yumi Shirayanagi bahwa Segel Cahaya miliknya yang Menyegel _**The Devil Fox or Skullimos or The Devil Skull Fox**_ telah terbuka dan sang monster telah bebas " jawab Garbiel panjang lebar, Yumi awalnya mendengarkan dengan baik langsung menegang begitu mendengar berita itu begitu juga yang lain.

" Apa! Rubah tengkorak itu bebas!? " tanya Hitagi sambil menggebrak meja makannya.

" Aku tidak begitu tahu apa di dalamnya tapi sepertinya iya " jawab Garbiel.

" Kuso! Jika Rubah itu Bebas sangat bahaya sekali, apa lagi teknik sihir kegelapannya yang hampir menyamaiku itu " umpat Hitagi kembali duduk.

" Memang seperti apa dia itu? " tanya Hestia yang belum tahu apa-apa.

" Dia adalah Rubah berwujud tengkorak, dari namanya kalian sudah tahu _**The Devil Skull Fox or Skullimos**_ dia adalah rubah pengguna senjata berbentuk sabit bernama _**Orckigel**_ , bahkan dia bisa menghidupkan orang mati dengan sentuhan dari tangannya saja dan bisa membunuh orang walau terkena senjatanya sedikit saja, dia adalah pengguna sihir kegelapan Rank-SS Setara dengan Hitagi, namun dia lebih kuat di banding Hitagi " jelas Yumi yang tahu siapa di maksud " Waktu itu, aku bahkan harus bertahan susah payah melawannya hingga dengan kekuatan tersisa aku menyegelnya, aku menyegelnya dengan Sihir _**Fuin**_ _ **Twelve**_ _ **light Sword**_ tapi bisa juga di hancurkan " lanjut Yumi.

Yumi yang mengingat pertarungannya dengan Skullimos langsung bergetar, bagaimana tidak, lawan yang dulu membuatnya kelelahan kembali dan siap melawannya lagi, apa lagi dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuatnya itu. Itu saja sudah membuat Yumi harus bersiap kembali melawan maut.

" Sebenarnya Segel itu tidak hancur melainkan terbuka " ucap Garbiel membenarkan dan itu membuat Yumi kembali terkejut.

" tidak mungkin, aku menancapkan Seribu pedang Cahaya di sana secara acak bersama kuncinya " ucap Yumi tidak percaya.

" Tapi itulah kenyataannya " jawab Garbiel.

" Cih sial " gumam Yumi.

" Kalian ini membicarakan apa sih? " tanya Hestia yang masih belum mengerti.

" Hahh~ sepertinya aku harus bercerita dari awal " gumam Naruto, Naruto'pun menceritakan kembali tentang dirinya bersama beberapa kelompoknya, Kakak-Kakak Naruto tidak percaya bahwa adik mereka melawan Dewa Setan yang cukup kuat.

Dalam kematian mereka, mereka tidak tahu Naruto akan melawan Dewa Setan karena mereka mati di akibatkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka yang tahu

" Jadi begitu... Sepertinya ini akan susah " gumam Kuroyukihime sambil memegang dagunya.

" Kuroyuki-nee, Hestia-nee, C-nee, Ouka-nee, Seira-nee, Chocholat-nee, Kuroka-chan, setelah selesai makan, kita berkumpul ke ruang tamu, aku akan menjadikan kalian anggota di dalam kelompokku dengan Human Piece milikku " perintah Naruto dan di turuti oleh Mereka kecuali Kuroka.

" Ano... Tapi aku ini iblis liar, apa tidak apa? " tanya Kuroka tidak enak, telinganya turun seperti kucing yang tengah sedih.

" Tidak Apa Kuroka-chan, walaupun kau iblis liar dengan begini kau bisa jadi Manusia setengah Iblis dengan kata lain Kau akan menjadi Iblis biasa saja " ucap Naruto menenangkan Kuroka, Kuroka yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke Naruto meminta kepastian.

" Hontoni? " tanya Kuroka.

" Um " jawab Naruto mengangguk.

" Tapi... Naruto-kun kenapa kau memasukkan mereka? Apa kau sudah tahu kemampuan mereka? " tanya Miyuki sambil menoleh ke arah kakak-kakak Naruto.

" kalau itu aku sudah bisa merasakannya saat aku melakukan Meditasi di Air terjun. Hime-nee : Kemampuannya _**Black Lotus**_ , Seira-nee : _**White Lotus**_ , C-nee : _**Twillight Natural**_ , Hestia-nee : _**Hestia Sword**_ , Chocholat-nee : _**Bracelet Earth**_ ( Ganti nama ), Ouka-nee : _**Sickle Dark**_ , apa aku benar? " tanya Naruto kepada kakak-kakaknya, sementara kakak-kakaknya kecuali Chocholat yang sibuk makan tersenyum.

" Kau hebat Naruto-kun, bahkan kami belum memberitahukan akan diri kami " puji Seira, sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengkirannya.

" Ne Garbiel-chan, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau beritahu? " tanya Naruto pada Garbiel yang masih di tempat.

" E-Eh! Ah... Ada Michael-nii bilang datanglah ke pesta sekitar 5 hari lagi di Heaven, Michael-nii pasti senang jika kau dan yang lain datang " Jawab Garbiel canggung.

" Souka? Pesta ya " gumam Asuna.

" katakan saja pada Michael-san bahwa kami akan ke sana, dan ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengundang kami " ucap Hinata pada Garbiel sementara Garbiel hanya mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu aku permisi Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, Minna " ucap Garbiel sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

" Eh? Chocho-nee, apa kau yang menghabiskan semua makanannya? " tanya Miyuki saat sadar bahwa makanan mereka sudah habis.

" um, itu karena aku sangat lapar " jawab Chocholat sambil mengunyah makanannya, C.C yang tahu sifat Chocholat seperti itu menjitak Kepala Chocholat pelan.

" Kau ini, aku tahu sifat laparmu itu tinggi tapi jangan rakus seperti itu donk " nasehat C.C sementara yang di nasehat hanya mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

" Sudahlah ayo kita ke ruang tamu, semakin cepat semakin baik " perintah Naruto mulai berdiri di ikuti yang lain kecuali Ayumi, Misa, Miku dan Luka yang membersihkan piring-piring.

" sebenarnya apasih yang dari tadi di bicarakan? " gumam Ayumi sambil mencuci piring, dirinya benar-benar penasaran akan apa yang di bicarakan oleh seluruh keluarganya, namun setiap ingin tahu pasti kakaknya akan mengatakan ' kau akan tahu nanti ' dan itu membuat Ayumi cemberut karena selalu di rahasiakan darinya.

" Hihihi, tenanglah Ayumi-chan, aku yakin suatu hari Naruto-san akan menceritakannya padamu " ucap Misa sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

" Aku harap begitu " balas Ayumi.

.

.

 **Ruang Tamu**

.

 **Sriiing!**

Sementara di sisi Ruang Tamu, saat ini Naruto tengah merenkarnasikan Kakak-kakaknya dan juga Kuroka menjadi kelompoknya, Kuroka mendapat Bidak 1x Pion, Naruto tidak sembarang memasukkan Kuroka, karena Kuroka Pengguna Senjutsu, Naruto bisa menggunakan sebagai partner pengguna Senjutsu jika berperang.

Setelah selesai melakukan perenkarnasian, datanglah Sasuke, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke datang langsung bertanya " Teme? Darimana saja kau? " tanya Naruto.

" bukan urusanmu Dobe, aku ingin istirahat dan jangan ganggu aku " jawab Sasuke acuh lalu naik menuju kamarnya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menaikkan alisnya.

" Tenanglah Naruto-kun, pasti Sasuke tadi berlatih di suatu tempat " ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

" Ya, aku harap begitu " balas Naruto, lalu Naruto berjalan menuju di mana jubahnya di gantung lalu menggunakannya.

" Baiklah sebagai awal, kita akan berburu Iblis Liar, bersiaplah " perintah Naruto sementara mereka hanya mengangguk.

" Ne Naruto-kun berhati-hatilah " ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh dada Naruto.

" Jangan khawatir aku pasti akan baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu muncullah lingkaran sihir di bawah Naruto dan anggota barunya dan menghilang setelahnya.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Trink! Trank!**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat perempuan berambut merah bersama kelompoknya saat ini tengah melawan sekumpulan Orc dan Minotaur yang menyerang mereka secara berkelompok.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang membawa pedang saat ini tengah menahan kapak dari beberapa minotaur yang menyerangnya begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut cokelat.

Sementara Perempuan berambut hitam, biru dan putih, saat ini melawan para Orc dengan kekuatan mereka. Perempuan berambut merah yang melihat banyaknya Iblis liar hanya mendecih.

" Sial mereka terlalu banyak " gumam perempuan itu.

" Buchou, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya pemuda berambut cokelat sambil melompat mundur lalu menyiapkan sihirnya.

 **[Explosion!]**

" Dragon Shot! " teriak pemuda itu menembakkan sihirnya ke sekumpulan Minotaur.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Lalu terjadilah ledakan akibat sihir pemuda itu, namun para Minotaur masih berdiri kuat seperti efek sihir itu lemah.

" Sial mereka kuat sekali " gumam pemuda berambut cokelat.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di belakang mereka dan memperlihatkan Naruto beserta anggotanya, semua yang melihat mereka datang tersenyum kecuali perempuan berambut putih yang saat ini ekspresinya tidak bisa di tebak.

" Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Issei, Minna " gumam Naruto saat melihat siapa di depan mereka.

" Naruto-kun! " teriak Rias dan Akeno berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto, sementara para anggota Naruto mendelik ke arah mereka berdua kecuali Kuroka yang diam sambil memandang perempuan berambut putih.

" He-Hei, pelan-pelan nanti bisa jatuh " ucap Naruto panik saat dirinya hampir jatuh karena kuatnya dorongan Rias dan Akeno.

" Hihihi, gomenne Naruto-kun " balas Mereka berdua semakin mempererat pelukannya pada sosok yang mereka cintai itu.

" Hey, bukannya mengganggu tapi kita masih harus mengalahkan mereka! " teriak perempuan berambut biru bernama Xenovia.

" Baiklah, sebagai langkah awal aku ingin kalian membantu mereka mengalahkan mereka semua, apa kalian bisa? " perintah Naruto.

" Heh! Jika itu permintaanmu akan aku lakukan " ucap Kuroyukihime semangat sambil mengeluarkan dua pedang hitam panjang miliknya ( pedang di baju mekanik miliknya yang di Canon ).

" Jumlah mereka sekitar 25, akan lebih baik kita langsung menyerangnya bersama " usul Kuroka sambil memasang posisi bertarung.

" Ay! Ay! Ayo kita mulai saja! " teriak Chocholat dengan suara childdishnya lalu menaikkan tangannya.

 **Brak! Blaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba tanah di bawah para Iblis liar naik dan membuat mereka naik ke atas. Ouka, Seira dan Kuroyukihime yang melihat itu langsung melesat terbang dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing, Kuroka yang melihat tanah yang membuat para Iblis liar naik langsung menerjang tanah itu.

 **Crash! Brak!**

Kuroka'pun memotong tanah itu sebagian dengan cakarnya dan membuat tanah itu oleng ke arah Kuroyukihime, Ouka dan Seira.

" Hya! **[" Black Lotus! Poisson of the Dark! "]** " teriak Kuroyukihime sambil menebaskan kedua pedangnya.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Tebasan Kuroyukihime'pun berhasil mengenai lima Minotaur dan setelah itu Kuroyukihime kembali melompat mundur.

 **Bhaats! Bhaaats!**

Kelima Minotaur yang terkena serangan Kuroyukihime seketika menghitam lalu lenyap menjadi Abu, Naruto yang melihat kemampuan itu tersenyum.

" Ano... Naruto-kun siapa mereka? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka? " tanya Rias.

" Oh, mereka adalah Kakak-kakakku sekaligus anggota baru dan ya... Bisa di bilang bagian haremku " jawab Naruto canggung.

" Ehhhh! " pekik Rias dan Akeno terkejut.

" la-lalu dia.. " tunjuk Rias Pada Kuroka.

" Oh, dia Kuroka, kakak Koneko-chan " jawab Naruto santai, setelah itu terjadilah keheningan kecuali dentingan senjata dan bunyi efek ledakkan. Issei yang melihat dada Kuroka langsung tersenyum mesum, Kuroka yang di perhatikan seperti itu emosi lalu melancarkan serangan anginnya kepada Issei.

 **Buagh!**

Issei'oun terkena telak dan akhirnya terpental beberapa meter dan pingsan, Koneko dan Kuroka saat ini tengah berhadapan dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

" Koneko-chan " gumam Kuroka.

" Nee-chan... Sudah lama tidak bertemu " balas Koneko datar.

" Ya... Sejak kejadian itu... " gumam Kuroka menundukkan wajahnya.

" Nee-chan... Ayo kita selesaikan ini " ucap Koneko menerjang Kuroka.

" Eh! Matte " pekik Kuroka menghindar serangan Koneko, namun Koneko tetap menyerangnya.

.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Sementara di sisi lain, Tanah yang oleng itu'pun akhirnya terjatuh dan membuat tanah di bawah mereka hancur, Hestia yang melihat mereka kembali langsung menerjang dengan pedang berbentuk pisau di tangannya.

 **Trank!**

Pedang Hestia'pun berhasil di tahan oleh salah satu Minotaur, Seira yang melihat itu langsung membantu Hestia.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Teman Minotaur yang akan menyerang Hestia seketika berhenti begitu Seira menahan pedangnya dengan pedang putihnya.

C.C yang melihat keduanya dalam bahaya langsung menyatukan tangannya **[" Natural element! spiny roots "]** ucap C.C

 **Brak! Brak! Grep! Grep!**

Lalu dari bawah muncul akar berduri yang langsung menahan tangan Minotaur yang tengah di tahan oleh Seira dan Hestia, mereka yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum.

 **Craash! Craash!**

Setelah itu mereka langsung menebas kedua Minotaur itu hingga terbelah lalu lenyap menjadi abu.

 **Trank! Trank! Sret! Craaash! Craaash!**

Sementara Kuroyukihime dan Ouka saat ini tengah melawan para Orc yang ukurannya lebih besar dari mereka, Seira menahan dua palu Orc yang menyerangnya dengan dua pedangnya, melihat celah, Ouka langsung membantu Kuroyukihime sambil memutar sabitnya lu menebas kedua Orc itu secara Vertikal bergantian.

 **Syut! Jleb!**

" **ARRRRRRRRGGGGG! "** Kuroyukihime yang melihat Orc yang akan menyerang Ouka langsung melempar satu pedangnya hingga menancap di kepalanya.

" Hyaaa! " teriak Ouka memutar tubuhnya sambil menebaskan sabitnya.

 **Craaaash!**

Kaki Orc di belakang Ouka'pun langsung terpotong karena tebasan Sabitnya, Chocholat yang dari tadi diam langsung mengibaskan tangannya ke atas sambil mengucapkan sihirnya.

 **[" Earth Element! Upland! "]** ucap Chcholat.

 **Braaaak!**

Setelah itu Tanah di sekitar Para Iblis liar'pun langsung meninggi membuat para Iblis liar menoleh ke arah Tanah tinggi di tengah mereka, merasa berhasil, C.C langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah para Iblis liar.

 **[" Natural Element! Roots Fastener! "]** ucap C.C.

 **Brak! Syutsyut! Graak!**

Setelah itu dari tanah muncul akar besar berwarna hijau memutari Para Iblis liar lalu mengikat mereka pada tanah tinggi milik Chocholat.

Kuroyukihime, Seira, Hestia dan Ouka yang melihat itu langsung menyerang para Iblis liar secara brutal hingga tak tersisa.

.

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kuroka dan Koneko, Kuroka terus menghindari serangan Koneko yang di arahkan padanya, Naruto yang melihat pertarungan itu hanya diam, dia ingin mendengar lebih jauh bagaimana bisa kakak beradik itu bisa bermusuhan.

" Koneko-chan, tenanglah... Aku bisa menjelaskan masalah waktu itu " ucap Kuroka terus menghindar serangan Koneko yang di arahkan padanya.

" Berisik! " balas Koneko

 **Blaaar!**

Kuroka yang merasakan ada batu di belakangnya langsung menghindar membuat Batu itu terkena pukulan Koneko hingga hancur.

" Koneko-chan dengarkan aku dulu, aku melakukan pembunuhan itu karena aku punya alasan! Dan sebelum kau bunuh aku biarkan aku menjelaskannya! " jelas Kuroka tapi tetap saja Koneko tidak mendengarkan.

" diam kau! " teriak Koneko melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Kuroka.

 **Tap!**

Namun pukulan Koneko terhenti begitu Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kuroka dan menahan pukulan Koneko, semua yang melihat kecepatan Naruto terkejut karena cepatnya Naruto bergerak, bahkan Rias dan Akeno tidak melihat Naruto bergerak.

" tunggu dulu... Pembunuhan? Alasan? Aku jadi ingin mendengar seperti apa cerita itu " gumam Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

" Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Senpai " balas Koneko datar.

" Dan apa yang berhubungan dengan kelompokku adalah hubunganku juga " balas Naruto tegas " lebih baik kau diam dan lihat mataku " perintah Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Koneko tersentak saat melihat mata Naruto dirinya merasa mati rasa saat menatap mata menakutkan Naruto.

.

 **Mind Scape Koneko**

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah ada di alam bawah sadar Koneko, Naruto bisa melihat bayangan masa lalu yang rupanya menjadi masalah dari pertengkaran mereka.

" _Ne-Nee-chan, ke-kenapa... Kenapa? "_ gumam Bayangan Koneko menangis.

" _Pergilah lemah! Dan jangan kembali! Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu! Cepat pergi dari sini! "_ balas Bayangan Kuroka datar pada Koneko.

" _Tapi kenapa Nee-chan... Kenapa kau membunuh ayah dan ibu! "_ tanya bayangan Koneko sambil menangis.

" _Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, cepat pergi dari sini atau aku akan membunuhmu! "_ balas bayangan Kuroka datar, Koneko yang waktu itu masih kecil ketakutan akan kakaknya memilih pergi, Naruto hanya dian saat melihat adegan itu namun matanya seketika menyipit saat melihat jelas bahwa Kuroka tengah menangis.

' ada yang tidak beres ' batin Naruto.

.

 **Mind Scape Koneko Off**.

.

Setelah melihat bayangan Koneko, Naruto lalu melirik Kuroka dan masuk ke alam bawah sadar Kuroka tanpa di sadari.

.

 **Mind Scape Kuroka**

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di alam bawah sadar Kuroka dan mencari jawaban dari kejadian yang terjadi di bayangan Koneko.

Naruto melihat bayangan di depannya dengan teliti, saat ini dia melihat Kuroka tengah sendiri di sebuah taman, Naruto tidak melihat keganjilan di sana tapi seketika dia terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

" _Siapa kau? "_ tanya Bayangan Kuroka bersiaga.

" _Fufufu~ tenanglah... Aku hanya ingin memberimu penawaran "_ ucap bayangan yang muncul di hadapan Kuroka

" _Penawaran apa? "_ tanya Kuroka.

" _ikutlah bergabung dengan khaos Brigade dan kita hancurkan dunia ini "_ jawab Bayangan itu.

" _menghancurkan dunia ini? Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan dunia ini? "_ tanya Bayangan Kuroka tidak percaya.

" _Karena itulah tujuan Khaos Brigade, jika kau ingin bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade, kau harus membunuh seluruh keluargamu kecuali adikmu, jika tidak maka seluruh keluargamu akan mati "_ jawab Bayangan itu dan melakukan penawaran kepada Kuroka.

" _Apa Maksudmu? "_ tanya Bayangan Kuroka.

" _Jika kau bergabung, kau harus membunuh seluruh keluargamu kecuali adikmu, itu karena adikmu akan membalaskan dendamnya dan menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya, jika kau tidak mau, maka seluruh keluarga termasuk adikmu akan mati "_ jelas bayangan itu, dan itu membuat Kuroka tidak percaya.

Naruto yang melihat bayangan itu hanya diam mengeram, dirinya tidak percaya bahwa dalang dari semua itu adalah...

" _Baiklah aku ikut... tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tahu namamu? "_ jawab Kuroka akhirnya dan bertanya pada sosok di hadapannya.

" _Namaku Ophis, selamat bergabung Kuroka Toujou "_ balas Sosok bernama Ophis itu.

' jadi Ophis yang melakukan itu ' batin Naruto, Naruto kembali melihat dimana Kuroka membunuh seluruh keluarganya dengan terpaksa hingga dia menyisakan adiknya saja, dan saat bagian Koneko pergi, Naruto mulai bergerak mendekati bayangan Kuroka dan benar saja, Ternyata bayangan Kuroka menangis diam.

" _Hontoni Gomenasi Koneko-chan, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, minna "_ gumam Bayangan Kuroka menangis, Naruto yang mendengar itu akhirnya tahu, bahwa Kuroka sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya tapi dirinya terpaksa.

.

 **Mind Scape Kuroka Off.**

.

 **Wush!**

Setelah cukup Naruto mendorong Koneko hingga terseret beberapa meter, setelah itu Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi tenang.

" Koneko-chan, tenanglah... Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa Kuroka-chan melakukan pembunuhan itu " ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Koneko, sementara Kuroka hanya terkejut atas perkataan Naruto.

" Senpai... Sudah aku bilang... Ini bukan urusan Senpai! Apa senpai tahu! Apa yang Terjadi pada Kami! " teriak Koneko melepas amarahnya.

" DIA MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA TERPAKSA! " teriak Naruto keras. Seketika semua menjadi hening setelah mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Kuroka menatap Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa tahu kejadian masa lalunya, sementara Koneko terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

" A-Apa? " tanya ulang Koneko tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

" Kuroka-chan melakukan itu karena terpaksa! Kakakmu! Di paksa ikut dengan kelompok Khaos Brigade! Jika dia menolak kau dan seluruh keluargamu akan mati! Tapi jika dia ikut maka dia harus membunuh seluruh keluarganya kecuali kau! Kakakmu melakukan itu karena dia menyayangimu! Dia membiarkanmu hidup agar rasa dendam ada padamu dan melampiaskan padanya agar Dosanya hilang! Dia mencintaimu! Dia peduli padamu! Dia rela jika kau harus membunuhnya! Tapi... Saat ini dia sudah di buang dan sekarang menjadi Iblis liar, tapi.. Aku datang untuk membantunya! Dan saat kalian bertemu... Kuroka-chan ingin menjelaskan kenapa dia melakukan itu! Dia melakukan itu agar saat dia mati dirinya bisa tenang! " jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Kuroka yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto menangis diam, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengetahui detail tentang kejadian masa lalu, sementara Koneko juga terlihat menangis diam, dirinya tidak menyangka Kakaknya akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

" Dan jika yang ingin kau salahkan dia adalah Ophis! Jangan salahkan Kakakmu! Dia berusaha melindungimu! Dia menyayangimu! Dia peduli padamu! Dan Dia!... Dia harus menerima semua dosa yang telah di buat Ophis! " teriak Naruto lagi dirinya benar-benar emosi sekarang, seorang yang di paksa untuk membunuh keluarganya dan menanggung Dosa yang sangat berat yang mungkin tidak bisa di bayar, dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima itu.

" Tenanglah Naruto-kun " tenang Rias sambil memegang bahu Naruto yang bergetar.

" Dan hal seperti itu... Adalah HAL YANG SANGAT BENCI! " teriak Naruto.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Seketika tanah di bawah Naruto retak akan kekuatan Naruto, bahkan semua seketika berlutut begitu kekuatan Naruto keluar, Tapi Kuroka yang bisa bergerak langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menangis di punggung Naruto.

" Cukup... Naruto-kun, cukup... Jangan buat dirimu seperti ini... Jangan paksakan dirimu hanya karenaku " lirih Kuroka semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

" Tapi... Kau... Kau selalu membebani dirimu! Dan aku tidak suka itu " balas Naruto lirih dan perlahan menurunkan tekanannya.

" Karena itu... Jangan... Jangan paksakan dirimu... Untukku... Jangan paksakan dirimu " pinta Kuroka lirih, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menghilangkan KInya, semua yang bisa kembali berdiri bernafas lega kecuali Koneko yang masih berlutut.

" hehh~ sepertinya ada yang kami lewatkan? " gumam Kuroyukihime datang bersama yang lain dengan keadaan berceceran darah dan itu membuat Issei merinding

" Hiii~ mereka cukup mengerikan seperti yang lain " gumam Issei ngeri.

" Dan... Apa maksudmu memeluk Naruto-kun? " tanya Hestia pada Kuroka yang memeluk Naruto, seketika Kuroka melepas pelukannya dengan wajah memerah malu.

" Jangan salahkan Kuroka-chan, Nee-chan, aku saja yang mau di peluk olehnya " jelas Naruto berbohong dan itu mendapat tatapan tidak Percaya Kuroka.

" Nee-chan? " beo Rias dan Akeno.

" Ah.. Nee-chan, perkenalkan mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima, mereka adalah bagian dari... Ah... Haremku " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Rias dan Akeno dengan canggung. " Dan... Rias-chan.. Akeno-chan... Mereka adalah Kakak-kakakku. Kuroyukihime-nee, Hestia-nee, Seira-nee, Ouka-nee, C.C-nee, dan Chocholat-nee... Mereka juga adalah... Fuuuuhh!... Bagian dari haremku " ucap Naruto lagi sambil memperkenalkan Kakak-kakaknya dengan rasa berat, dirinya merasakan sebuah firasat yang cukup mengerikan baginya

" Souka? " gumam Seira.

" Sepertinya saingannya semakin banyak " gumam Rias mengeluarkan pancaran perlawanan begitu juga dengan kakak-kakak Naruto yang melawan pancaran Rias dan Akeno.

" Sudah! Sudah cukup! " teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya, dirinya benar-benar frustasi sekarang yang dia inginkan hanyalah ketenangan dirinya masih terlaku memikirkan kejadian antara Kuroka dan Koneko, semua seketika menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Rias-chan, kemana saja mau selama ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekitar 2 hari yang lalu? " tanya Naruto.

" Ah... Gomenne Naruto-kun, aku sibuk dengan urusan club jadi tidak bisa datang selalu, gomenne, tapi jika kau merindukanku, aku akan ada besok di rumahmu kok " jawab Rias dan goda Rias pada Kekasihnya.

" Hahh~ baiklah, lebih baik kita cepat kembali, dan Kalian kita akan bertemu lagi besok di sekolah, jaa ne " ucao Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang di lingkaran sihir bersama kakak-kakaknya meninggalkan kelompok Rias.

" sebenarnya seberapa banyak harem Naruto? 10? 12? 16? " tanya Issei iri pada Naruto.

" Hmmm... Mungkin 20 ke atas " jawab Kiba membuat Issei menganga lebar.

' Kuso! Kau hebat sekali Naruto ' batin Issei

" Sebaiknya kita kembali, aku merasa lelah jika diam di sini " usul Xenovia dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka kecuali Koneko yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di tebak.

 **Naruto Side**

 **21.00 PM**

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kamarnya. Sendirian tanpa siapapun. Dirinya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana sosok kakak dan adik menjadi musuh karena hal terpaksa dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa tenang.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

" Naru-kun... Apa kau didalam? " tanya suara di luar kamar dan Naruto mengenal suara itu.

" Um, masuklah Hinata-chan, kamarnya tidak di kunci kok " balas Naruto mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya, Hinata yang mendengar jawaban langsung masuk dengan membawa secangkir teh, dan tanpa di sadari Naruto, Hinata mengunci kamar itu dengan membuat beberapa segel.

" Hm, apa yang kau bawa itu Hinata-chan? " tanya Naruto saat melihat apa yang di bawa Hinata-chan.

" Oh, ini teh untukmu Naru-kun " jawab Hinata sambil duduk di samping ranjang Naruto dan memberikan teh yang dia bawa kepada Naruto.

" Um, Arigato Hinata-chan, sebenarnya aku juga sangat haus jadi pas sekali kau datang " ucap Naruto menerima teh itu dan meminumnya sampai habis, tak tahu bahwa sang pembuat tengah menyeringai kecil.

" Fuaah~... Enak sekali " gumam Naruto setelah meneguk habis teh buatan Hinata " Arigato ne Hina_ Ugghh! " perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak.

" Eh? Kau kenapa Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata dengan wajah di buat polos.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa diduga, Naruto menarik Hinata naik ke atas Kasurnya dan menidurkannya dalam posisi terlentang lalu menindihnya, Nafasnya terlihat memburu dan wajahnya juga terlihat tengah memerah, Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum senang karena rencananya berhasil.

" H-Hinata-chan... A-apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam teh tadi? " tanya Naruto mencoba mengontrol dirinya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

" Fufu~ Obat perangsang " jawab Hinata santai dengan senyumnya " ne.. Ayolah jangan di tahan... Lepaskan saja... Aku juga ingin menjadi satu denganmu, dan lagi pula aku alphamu'kan " goda Hinata membuat Naruto semakin tidak tahan.

 _ **Lemon On ( Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan Skip! )**_

" Hime... Kau akan menerima perbuatanmu ini " bisik Naruto lalu mencium Bibir Hinata dengan ganas, sementara Hinata dengan senang hati menerima ciuman itu dengan menahan kepala Naruto menggunakan lengan yang di lilitkan ke lehernya.

" Hmmmpp~ Ummm~ Ahhnn~ " desah Hinata di selah ciuman liarnya bersama Naruto. Saling bersilat lidah, menghisap dan menukar saliva mereka. Ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher Hinata dan memberikan Kiss mark menandakan bahwa dia itu adalah miliknya.

" hnnn~ Shhhhh Ahhh Na-Naru-kun ahh " desah Hinata sambil memeluk kepala Naruto saat Naruto memberinya Kiss mark itu memberi sensasi geli dan nikmat untuknya.

" Uummm~ Ahummm~ " setelah cukup Naruto kembali mencium Hinata dan Hinata kembali menerimanya, mereka terus bergumam di ciuman mereka, bersilat lidah, bertukar saliva dan saing memuaskan nafsu mereka. Terlihat air Saliva mereka melewati sudut bibir mereka menandakan bahwa ciuman itu sangat liar karena mereka memiliki gejolak nafsu yang sudah sangat tinggi.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya memakai Kimono ungu dengan aksen bunga lavender melepas pakaian Hinata sambil berciuman, begitu juga Hinata, Melihat Naruto yang hanya menggunakan Kaos warna putih melepaskan pakaian itu dan membuat ciuman berhenti sesaat lalu kembali menyatu.

Terlihat sekarang Hinata hanya bertubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang karena dia hanya menggunakan kimono tanpa dalaman, sementara Naruto saat ini hanya bertelanjang dada. Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak menuju dada kanan Hinata dan meremasnya lembut.

" Hmmmm " desah Hinata tertahan dalam ciumannya, merasa cukup Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan mendesah-desah kecil karena dadanya di remas lembut.

" teruslah mendesah Hime... Aku sangat suka dengan desahanmu itu " bisik Naruto masih setia meremas dada Hinata.

" Ahhh~ Ahhnn~ Na-Naru-khunn~ " ucap Hinata di sela desahannya, pandangan Naruto lalu teralih ke dada Hinata lagi satu, dengan lembut Naruto menjilat dada Hinata dan menghisap putingnya yang sudah mengeras.

Hinata yang di goda seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak rambut jambrik Naruto, godaan Naruto membuatnya kehilangan akal yang di pikirkan sekarang adalah menuju kenikmatannya.

Tangan Naruto yang meremas dada Hinata bergerak menuju area intim Hinata, sementara Naruto yang sudah menghisap dada Hinata mengganti dada yang satunya dan tangan yang tersisa meremas lembut dada yang satunya lagi.

" Ahhh~ Ahnnn~ Na-Naruu~ " desah Hinata begitu tangan Naruto mengelus Vaginanya dan itu memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri.

" Kau menikmatinya Hime? " tanya Naruto melepas lumatannya pada dada Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata.

" Iyhhann~ Aku... Menyukainya Nar-Naruu~ Ba-Bawa.. Akunnn bersamamuu " jawab Hinata sambil mendesah dan meremas lembut rambut Naruto. Tubuhnya menggeliat bagai cacing kepanasan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu kembali memberi tanda pada leher Hinata. Tangan Naruto yang ada di Vagina Hinata memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam dan menusuk-nusuk Vagina Hinata dalam tempo pelan.

Desahan Hinata semakin menggila karena godaan Naruto, Tangan Hinata semakin liar meremas rambut Naruto begitu merasakan ada yang akan keluar.

" Na-Naru~ A-Akhuu.. KELUAAR~! " teriak nyaring Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya, cairan cinta Hinata merebes keluar sangat banyak bahkan membasahi jari Naruto, Naruto menarik jarinya dan menjilati cairan yang ada di jarinya.

" Hmm, manis sepertimu Hime " goda Naruto, sementara Hinata tidak membalas karena sekarang dirinya tengah mengumpulkan tenaga dan nafasnya karena klimask tadi.

Sementara Hinata mengumpulkan nafasnya, Naruto membuka celananya dan celana dalamnya dan memperlihatkan Penisnya yang sudah ereksi, panjang penisnya sekitar 10 Cm, dan diameter 5 Cm, bisa di bilang cukup untuk seumurannya.

Setelah pulih, Hinata bangun dari terlentangnya dan menggenggam penis Naruto hingga membuat sang pemilik mendesis " saatnya aku yang mengambil jatahku " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis

Setelah itu Hinata langsung menaik turunkan tangannya pada penis Naruto dengan sesekali menjilati penis Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mendesah keenakkan merasakan sensasi nikmat pada penisnya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto menikmatinya tersenyum, lalu di masukkannya penis besar itu ke mulutnya, di maju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Naruto, sementara Naruto yang merasakan sensasi itu mendesah enak.

" Ssshhhh... Ahh.. Hi-Hime... A-Akhu.. " gumam Naruto, Naruto yang akan mencapai puncaknya memegang kepala Hinata dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lumayan cepat.

" Hime... Akhuu... keluaarr~! "

 **Crot! Crot! Crot!**

Naruto'pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Hinata, sementara Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati, setelah meneguk semua sperma Naruto, Hinata melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Naruto, lalu tersenyum pada Naruto.

" Saatnya ke menu utama Naru-kun " ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menindih Hinata kembali dan menyiapkan penisnya di bibir Vagina Hinata.

" pe-pelan-pelan Naru... Aku masih perawan " ucap Hinata memerah malu.

" Tenang saja Hime... Jika sakit bilang padaku mengerti " ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Perlahan Penis Naruto masuk ke dalam Vagina Hinata, Hinata mendesis kesakitan saat benda besar itu memasuki dirinya, sementara Naruto mendesis pelan saat merasakan otot vagina Hinata memijat penisnya.

" Ughh... Hime kau sungguh sempit " gumam Naruto berusaha mendorong penisnya kembali dan inilah dia bagian yang akan membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, dilihatnya Hinata meminta kepastian sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk mengizinkan.

Mendapat jawaban itu Naruto mendorong keras penisnya hingga merobek selaput dara Hinata, sementara Hinata menjerit kesakitan sambil mencakar punggung Naruto hingga berdarah. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar Hinata kesakitan langsung mencium bibir Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

Hinata yang merasakan sakit pada vaginanya langsung berteriak begitu rasa sakit itu seperti merobek dirinya namun dirinya terkejut begitu Naruto menciumnya, bukan Ciuman nafsu melainkan Ciuman mengatakan seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa menit diam, Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan penis Naruto menyuruh Naruto bergerak dengan mengerakkan sedikit pinggulnya. Naruto yang tahu Hinata sudah terbiasa mengerakkan pinggulnya memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam Vagina Hinata.

Mereka melepas Ciuman mereka dan saling bertatapan dengan wajah memerah dan masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. " Gomenne telah menyakitimu Hime " sesal Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya menggeleng.

" Iie, ini bukan salahmu " balas Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto " Ahh... Ohhhnn... Na-Naru-kunnn... " desah Hinata saat merasakan gerakkan Naruto menusuk nusuk dirinya, rasanya seperti sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan.

Sementara Naruto, Naruto terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sesekali bermain dengan Dada Hinata, Naruto merasakan di mana Hinata terus meremas rambutnya, kadang juga menjambak rambutnya. Namun dia biarkan karena dia tahu Hinata mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya.

" Ohh... Ahhh... Ahnnn Na-Naru.. Le-Lebih... che.. Ahnnn Cepat " rancau Hinata meminta lebih, Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Hinata tentu saja menambahkan kecepatannya hingga membuat futton mereka tempati untuk bercinta berderit dan suara benturan kulit yang menjadi melodi percintaan mereka.

Hinata mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggul Naruto saat merasakan sesuatu akan meledak dalam dirinya begitu juga Naruto, gerakkannya sudah tidak terkendali menandakan dirinya sudah tidak tahan.

" Na-Naruu... Ohh.. Ahhhnnn... " desah Hinata sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto yang masih setia menghisap putingnya.

" Hi-Hime.. Shhh.. Ak-Aku... Ohh.. Aku sudhahh.. Tidak tahan " ucap Naruto sambil mendesah.

" Ak-Akhuu juga... Ki-kita keluarkan bersama " jawab Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

" HIMEE~! / NARUUUUUU~! " teriak mereka bersama mencapai klimaks.

 **Croot! Croot! Croot!**

Benih Naruto'pun melesat ke dalam rahim Hinata dan bahkan saking banyaknya itu membuat perut Hinata mengembung sedikit, dan juga karena saking banyaknya beberapa sperma Naruto meluber keluar dari celah Vagina Hinata bersama campuran cairan cinta Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto mengambil nafas dengan buru-buru begitu merasakan sensasi tadi, karena kelelahan mereka langsung tertidur dalam keadaan berpelukan Naruto yang masih memiliki kesadaran menarik selimut yang sudah berantakkan lalu menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan mulai tidur.

 _ **Lemon Off**_

.

 **Di saat sebelum mereka bercinta**

.

Saat tadi, Hinata pergi ke kamar Naruto, Hinata tidak kembali-kembali membuat kecurigaan bagi penghuni rumah itu.

Karena curiga mereka kecuali Sasuke, Kuroka, Asia, Nao, Misa dan Ayumi berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Dan saat mereka ingin masuk, sebuah penghalang tak terlihat membuat mereka tak bisa masuk, bahkan mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam.

" Sial sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini " gumam Hitagi, Chocholat yang merasa mereka tidak bisa masuk mencoba berpikir untuk membantu mereka.

" Ne, Bagaimana jika kita melihat dari jendela kamar Naruto-chan? " usul Chocholat, semua yang mendengar usulan Chocholat mengangguk.

.

 **Di luar rumah, bagian jendela Naruto.**

.

Saat ini semua tengah berkumpul di bagian jendela Naruto dan mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam, dan mata mereka seketika melebar dan wajah mereka perlahan memerah saat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, bahwa Hinata saat ini tengah bercinta dengan Naruto.

 **Crooooot!**

Darah segar langsung hidung mereka dan membuat mereka terpental beberapa meter, mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat hal itu, mengingat hal itu semakin membuat wajah mereka memerah dan seketika sebuah fantasy liar muncul di kepala mereka masing-masing.

' Sial.. Aku kalah dari Hinata-chan... Tapi aku tidak akan kalah, aku juga akan bercinta dengan Naruto-kun dan bisa merasakan penis besar itu, hihihi ' batin Asuna nista OOC.

' Kuso... Aku kalah dengan adik iparku... Tapi aku tidak akan kalah... Dan aku akan membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat denganku! ' batin Kuroyukihime nista

( **Yang lain kira-kira seperti itu )**

.

Mereka kembali mencoba mengintip dari jendela dan mereka melihat Naruto yang tengah mengerakkan pinggulnya sambil mencium bibir Hinata. Mendapat sebuah rangsangan walau hanya menonton membuat mereka melenguh dan menggosok-gosok vagina mereka dari balik celana

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata mencapai klimaks, mereka'pun juga keluar bersama lalu mereka tersenyum misterius bersama ' Kau harus membuat kami seperti Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun ' batin mereka.

.

 **Kuroka Side**

.

Saat ini Kuroka tengah di kamarnya tidur berbalut selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dirinya masih mengingat bagaimana Naruto membelanya saat melawan Kuroka. Bahkan dirinya baru memasuki kelompok Naruto tapi dia sudah di bela seperti keluarga.

Dia tidak menyangka akan ada orang seperti Naruto yang mau membelanya, setiap mengingat itu jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat di banding orang normal, dirinya juga masih mengingat bagaimana wajah tampan Naruto membelanya, dan juga bagaimana lekuk tubuh Naruto saat dia peluk. Wajahnya memerah mengingat itu, namun dirinya sadar dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia tahu dia belum siapa-siapanya Naruto, tapi kenapa jantung ini tidak mau berhenti, itulah satu pikiran yang terus ada di Kuroka.

Namun karena lelah, akhirnya Kuroka bisa tidur dengan lelap dengan senyum dan rona tipis di wajahnya.

.

 **Selasa, 3 Septem 20xx**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **05.30 AM**

.

Di pagi yang cerah, suara kicau-kicau burung terdengar menandakan sang surya telah bersinar, Hinata yang merasakan sebuah cahaya masuk melalui jendela bangun dari tidurnya. Dirinya mencoba bangun dari kasur tapi badannya tidak bisa dia gerakan sampai dia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di tubuhnya, dilihatnya pemilik lingkaran itu dan rupanya pemilik itu adalah orang yang menjadikannya seorang Wanita, dia adalah cintanya yaitu Naruto.

Hinata yang mengingat kejadian kemarin malam tersenyum, malam kemarin sangatlah indah untuknya begitu juga Naruto, perlahan Hinata mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto dan menyentuh dada Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto yang berisi tanda kumis kucing.

Karena merasa ada sentuhan pada dirinya, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum padanya " Ohayo.. Anata " sapa Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Naruto singkat hingga bis membuat sang target terbangun dari tidur.

" Ohayo mo Hime " balas Naruto mencium singkat dahi Hinata " Ne, Hime kau mandilah lebih dulu, aku ingin melakukan rutinitas biasaku " perintah Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya dan berniat mengambil celananya kembali namun di tahan oleh Hinata dan di tarik oleh Hinata menuju kamar mandi dan selanjutnya kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **06.00 AM**

 **Ruang Makan**

.

Saat ini Naruto dan seluruh anggotanya telah berkumpul bersama di ruang makan Naruto terlihat canggung begitu melihat semua haremnya tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah tajam kecuali Rias dan Akeno yang tidak tahu apa-apa begitu juga dengan Nao, Ayumi, Kuroka dan Misa.

" Ano... Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? " tanya Naruto gugup

" Ne, Ne apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam? " tanya Hestia tajam.

" Hm? Semalam? " tanya Naruto setenang mungkin padahal dalam hatinya dia menjerit terkejut karena ketahuan.

" Ya... Kau dan Hinata... Didalam kamarmu pasti melakukan itu... Aku benarkan? " tanya Hitagi lebih tajam pada Naruto dan Naruto semakin gugup.

" A-Aku... Tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kalian pasti salah " sangkal Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

" Hm~ Tidak perlu berpura-pura Naruto-kun, kami sudah melihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata-chan tadi malam, bahkan sepertinya dia terlihat sangat puas " balas Seira dan Chek Mate, Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin gugup.

 **Pffft!**

Rias dan Akeno yang tadi makan dengan tenang langsung terkejut bahkan hampir menyemburkan makanan mereka, Nao yang seketika berhenti makan, Ayumi dan Asia yang memiringkan kepalanya polos, Kuroka yang masih diam dengan wajah memerah dan Misa yang hanya diam.

 **Glek!**

' Sial ini bahaya bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan darah nanti ' batin Naruto mencoba mencari jalan kabur.

 **Grep!**

" Kalian benar, Naru-kun kemarin melakukan itu denganku, dengan kata lain Aku adalah Alpha pertamanya " ucap Hinata di samping Naruto dan memeluk lengan Naruto erat dan sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa kabur karena Hinata memeluknya.

" EEHHHH! " teriak Rias dan Akeno bersamaan terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakan Hinata.

" Naru-kun! Pokoknya setelah Hinata-chan adalah Aku! Kau ingat setelah Hinata siapa yang menjadi cintamu, yaitu Aku maka dari itu aku berhak mendapatkan posisi istrimu yang ke dua! " tuntut Asuna, pada Naruto, sementara Naruto melongo.

" He-Hei! Cotto Matte Kudasai! " tuntut Naruto menolak.

" Aku juga Naruto-kun! Sebagai kekasih ketiga kau harus membuatku menjadi istrimu yang ketiga! " tuntut Rias juga dari belakang Naruto sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang membuat dua aset Rias menyentuh kepalanya.

" He-Hei! Tenang dulu! " tuntut Naruto untuk berhenti sejenak tapi semua itu sia-sia karena semua kekasihnya telah mengerumuninya meminta jatah mereka, Naruto yang tahu gagal hanya menghela nafas " Baiklah akan aku lakukan " jawab Naruto pada akhirnya dan itu membuat semua senang " tapi tidak sekarang... " lanjut Naruto berdiri sambil mengambil tasnya.

" Kita harus ke sekolah, nanti kita bisa terlambat hanya karena membicarakan itu " jelas Naruto biar tidak salah paham sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk, kecuali Akeno, Nao, Misa, Ayumi, Kuroka dan Sasuke yang hanya mendengarkan, oh! Jangan lupa wajah Sasuke saat ini tengah tersenyum sendiri-sendiri tidak jelas.

Naruto dan yang lain baru saja akan berangkat berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke masih diam di tempat dengan senyum anehnya, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Rivalnya merasa bosan, dia seperti melihat jiraiya 2 dan juga dia merasa dia bukan sasuke yang dia kenal.

Saat akan berjalan menuju Sasuke, Naruto di tahan oleh Kuroyukihime seolah serahkan Padaku, Kuriyukihime berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan perlahan dan...

 **Nyit!**

" YAAAAAW! "

 **Brak!**

Baru saja Kuroyukihime menusukkan sebuah jarum beracun ke tangan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan hingga membuat dirinya melompat tinggi ke atas dan menabrak langit rumah dan lagi menabrak lantai dan akhirnya plek! Pingsan.

" Arigato Kuroyuki-nee, dengan begini aku bisa membawanya lebih mudah " ucap Naruto sambil membawa ( Ralat : Menyeret ) tubuh Sasuke, sementara Kuroyukihime hanya membalasnya dengan senyumnya.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

 **06.45 AM**.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Sreet! Sreet!**

Saat ini Naruto bersama yang lain berjalan santai menuju Kuoh Gakuen dengan menyeret tubuh Sasuke, dan saat di perempatan :v, mereka bertemu Issei bersama Raynare, Rias yang melihat Pawnnya di depannya memanggilnya.

" Isse-kun! " Issei yang merasa di panggil menoleh ke belakang dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi mesum dan pikirannya entah kemana, Naruto yang melihat senyum itu berkedut kesal dan langsung melempar tubuh Sasuke ke arah Issei.

 **Gubrak!**

Kedua tubuh itu'pun saling bertabrakan dan membuat mereka terjungkal ke belakang " Hentikan senyum mesummu dan bawa tubuh Sasuke sampai sekolah! " perintah Naruto acuh.

" Heee! Ke-Kenapa Naruto-sensei!? " tanya Issei tidak terima.

" Kau kira aku tidak lihat wajah mesummu itu pada kakak-kakakku, jika kau berani memikirkan yang tidak-tidak aku akan membakarmu dengan Apiku ini! " balas Naruto penuh penekanan sementara Kakak-Kakak Naruto menatap Naruto membinar karena Naruto peduli pada mereka.

" Ka-Kakak!? " tanya Ulang Issei terkejut karena setiap kalimat Naruto hanya satu yang dia ingat.

" Hm, itu benar Isse-kun, mereka adalah Kakak-Kakaknya Naruto dan juga haremnya Naruto " jelas Rias pada Pionnya, Issei yang mendengar itu langsung pundung merasa kalah dengan Naruto sementara Raynare mencoba menenangkan Kekasihnya.

" Sudahlah, jika kau tidak ingin biar aku saja, dan juga kita sudah hampir terlambat ayo minna " ujar Naruto lagi sambil menyeret tubuh Sasuke menuju sekolah diikuti oleh Semua dengan Issei yang pundung dengan aura hitam.

.

 **Class XI-B**

.

Saat ini Naruto, beserta beberapa anggotanya yang ada di kelasnya tengah fokus belajar dan mendengarkan sang Sensei yang menerangkan, bicara kelas, Kuroyukihime mendapatkan kelas XII-A, bersama Hestia, sementara C.C, Ouka dan Chocholat kelas XII-B, sementara Kuroka dia ada di kelas XI-B bersama dirinya, saat ini Kuroka duduk di belakang samping kanan Yumi.

Selagi belajar mata Naruto melirik ke arah jendela dan seketika matanya menyipit begitu melihat sosok yang waktu itu dia lawan berdiri di tengah lapangan, Naruto terus memperhatikan sosok itu dengan tajam, begitu juga Sosok itu.

" Uzumaki-san, apa yang sedang kau lihat di luar? " tanya Sang Guru pada Naruto sehingga semua menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sementara yang di lihat tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah sang Guru.

" Gomenasai Sensei, aku hanya mengingat sesuatu tadi sampai aku melamun, maafkan aku " maaf Naruto sambil menatap Senseinya, sementara Sang Sensei hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai di ulangi. Baik sekarang ayo kita mulai kembali " perintah sensei membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya kembali, sementara Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela guna melihat sosok itu tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

' Siapa sebenarnya dia?... Apa dia memiliki urusan denganku ' batin Naruto ' Aku akan mencoba mencarinya ' batin Naruto mulai mengetik jamnya namun dirinya kembali berhenti ' Tapi... Jika aku menggunakan mode Scanner sama saja seluruh Orang di sini juga akan kena dan aku tidak bisa mencarinya... Apa yang harus aku perbuat ' batin Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

' Hahh~ sepertinya aku harus bersabar ' batin Naruto mulai kembali belajar.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **10.00 AM**

 **Back Yards School.**

.

Setelah sekian lama belajar, seperti biasa Naruto beserta kelompoknya makan bersama di bawah pohon tempat mereka biasa, begitu juga dengan Rias beserta Para Peeragenya yang ikut begitu juga Sasuke yang sudah sadar.

Kuroka saat ini duduk di dekat Nao, Ayumi dan Misa, dirinya terus memandang adiknya yang ada jauh di sebelahnya tengah mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah tertunduk membuatnya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya

Naruto mengunyah makannya dengan lahap sementara para Harem Naruto hanya tersenyum " Bagaimana Naruto-kun? " tanya C.C mengenai masakkan mereka.

" Um, enak... Kalian sungguh pintar memasak " puji Naruto sambil menelan makanannya " Ah! Aku baru ingat, Nee-chan! Bagaimana cara kalian memiliki kekuatan? Dan juga bagaimana kematian kalian 1000 tahun yang lalu? Aku tidak begitu tahu akan hal itu? " tanya Naruto, seketika semua terdiam, mereka juga penasaran akan hal itu.

" sebenarnya... 1000 tahun yang lalu.. Kami sudah mengetahui Dunia kita ini di tinggali oleh empat fraksi karena waktu itu aku mengenal Hinata-chan, Uzume-chan, Hitagi-chan, Yumi-chan dan Nao-chan, dan saat kalian berperang kami mencari tempat yang aman bersama beberapa anggota keluarga dari tiga Fraksi bersamamu, begitu kau maju berperang hingga kau di nyatakan meninggal... " jeda Kuroyukihime tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Kami Syok dan sedih, kami depresi mendengarmu mati dan kami melakukan bunuh diri untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi Kami-sama memberi kami kesempatan ke dua dan memberi kami kekuatan seperti yang kau tahu... Lalu kami di lahirkan kembali setelah seribu Tahun di Kyoto, umur kami waktu itu telah besar seperti sekarang dan sampailah kami bertemu denganmu kembali " lanjut Hestia melanjutkan cerita Kuroyukihime.

" Bu-Bunuh Diri? A-Apa kalian sudah Gila? " tanya Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai hal nekat yang di lakukan kakak-kakaknya.

" Ya! Kami gila! Kami gila tanpamu! Tapi jika kau berada di sisi kami selalu, itu sudah bisa membuat kami senang! Maka dari itu! Jangan mati lagi! Untuk kami! Kami semua! Kumohon jangan pergi lagi! " balas Ouka sambil memeluk erat lengan Naruto begitu juga kakak-kakak Naruto yang memeluknya mereka seolah tak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagi.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam, apa ini besar cintanya mereka pada dirinya bahkan rela menghilangkan nyawa mereka hanya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Naruto perlahan membalas pelukan mereka dan mencium masing-masing di kening mereka.

" Arigato karena telah mengawatirkanku tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat Haremnya merona saat melihat senyum itu.

" bersumpahlah jika yang kau katakan itu benar " tuntut Hestia

" Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian " balas Naruto melakukan sumpahnya, lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Kuroka yang masih menoleh ke arah Koneko yang diam, Naruto yang melihat hanya tersenyum lirih, itu mengingatkannya pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kuroka dan mengelus rambut Kuroka " Jangan Khawatir beri dia waktu untuk saat ini, untuk memikirkan apa dia memaafkanmu atau tidak " tenang Naruto, sementara Kuroka hanya mengangguk lemah.

 **Ting Teng Ting Teng Tong**

Tak lama setelah itu terdengarlah suara bel pertanda masuk kelas, Naruto dan yang lainnya'pun merapikan bekal mereka, dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka, tapi Naruto yang paling belakang berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, dan dia kembali melihat sosok yang waktu itu dia lawan tengah berdiri di bawah pohon dimana dia tadi tempati bersama kelompoknya.

" Naruto-kun ayo cepat nanti terlambat " teriak Rias yang sudah paling depan bersama yang lain, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Rias.

" Ya Aku akan segera datang " jawab Naruto lalu menoleh ke tempatnya lagi dan di sana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi ' Sial aku kehilangan jejaknya lagi ' batin Naruto kesal lalu berlari mengikuti yang lain yang sudah jauh.

" Gomenne Naruto-kun... Aku masih belum bisa bertemu denganmu dan membuatmu penasaran akan diriku ini... Tapi jika waktunya sudah tepat... Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi karena aku... "

.

.

.

" sangat Mencintaimu "

.

 **Skip Time**

 **20.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Saat ini Naruto beserta kelompoknya tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu dan membicarakan masalah mereka, Naruto juga sudah berencana mengajari Issei kembali untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya, dan Juga Naruto berencana mengajarkan Kuroka dan Koneko akan halnya Senjutsu.

Naruto juga akan melatih semua anggotanya dalam hal menggunakan senjata mereka, dan Naruto mengundang Sona, dan Tsubaki untuk ikut latihan itu.

Selagi mereka berbicara, Semua seketika diam kecuali Ayumi yang tidak merasakan apa-apa, mereka merasakan sebuah Energi pekat ada tidak jauh di mereka.

" Energi macam apa ini " gumam Miku saat merasakan Energi Negatif kuat.

" Ini Energi Negatif Alami, dan juga... Ini lebih besar dari miliku " gumam Hitagi.

 **[" True Watch! Radar Objective! "]** teriak Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Radarnya.

 **Twung! Twung!**

Seketika Jam Naruto mulai meradar sekitarnya dan Mata Naruto melebar saat titik merah sudah dekat dengan mereka.

" Minna! Menunduk! " teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Ayumi dan menundukkan tubuhnya di ikuti yang lain.

 **Braaaaaaaaak!**

Seketika atas rumah itu'pun hancur berantakan, merasa sudah Semua menoleh siapa yang menghancurkan rumah mereka, dan mereka melihat sosok besar menakutkan tengah membawa Kapak.

" A-Apa itu? " tanya Ayumi ketakutan.

" Itu.. " gumam Yumi.

" Itu _ **The Yokai Darkness**_ " lanjut Hitagi menyiapkan posisi bertarung.

" Kuso! Kenapa makhluk sepertinya ada di sini " umpat Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan dan Choku-Tomoe Rinnegannya.

" sepertinya Kelompok The Demon mengirimnya " balas Miyuki menjawab umpatan Sasuke.

" Hinata-chan! Miyuki-chan! Pindahkan Monster itu dengan Lingkaran Sihir menuju Underworld! Kita akan bertarung di sana! " perintah Naruto.

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu Miyuki dan Hinata'pun memunculkan Lingkaran sihir di bawah Yokai Darkness lalu membuat Monster itu menghilang, Setelah memindahkan Monster itu, Mereka semua'pun juga berpindah ke Underworld.

.

 **Underworld.**

.

 **Sriiiing!**

Di dunia Bawah terlihat Lingkaran The Protect muncul dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan semuanya, mereka bisa melihat bahwa Yokai Darkness sudah muncul dan mengerang keras akibat luka yang di akibatkan perpindahan dengan Lingkaran The Protect.

" Kuharap, Para Maou datang dan membantu, kita tidak mungkin bisa melawannya " harap Miyuki melihat Yokai Darkness yang perlahan pulih.

" Heh! Jangan khawatir, dengan adanya kita saja itu sudah cukup untuk mencincang Dagingnya itu " balas Naruto melangkah ke depan.

" Tapi bagaimana? " tanya Sasuke.

" Kita disini ada Hitagi-chan dan Kuroyuki-nee dengan mereka yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan gelap bisa menyerap energi gelap hingga habis, dengan begitu kita bisa melenyapkannya tanpa sisa " jawab Naruto menjelaskan rencananya.

" Hmm, sepertinya menarik " gumam Asuna menarik pedangnya.

" C-nee, Chocho-nee, Miyuki-chan, Miku-chan, Luka-chan, aku ingin kalian menyerang sambil melindungi Ayumi, aku tidak ingin dia terluka " pinta Naruto.

" Baiklah " jawab mereka.

" Naruto-nii... " gumam Ayumi.

" Ayumi-chan, sekarang seluruh pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan akan terjawab disini jadi perhatikan baik-baik " ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai terbakar oleh Api

" Dan semua... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ayo Kita Mulai! "

.

 **Other Place**

 **.**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di sekitar tempat kelompok Naruto bertarung terlihat sosok yang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan yang akan di mulai dengan raut wajah Khawatir.

" berhati-hatilah Naruto-kun " gumam Sosok itu

 **.**

 **The Protector Side**

.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung memasuki Ghost Firenya, dengan begiy semua langsung memasang posisi bertarung.

" Ouka-nee, Seira-nee, Asuna-chan, Kuroyuki-nee, Sasuke, Kuroka-chan, Aku ingin kalian ikut bersamaku menyerang monster itu dengan kecepatan kalian. Lalu Hime, Yumi-chan, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan Uzume-chan, Hitagi-chan, Nao-chan aku ingin kalian membantu menyerang dengan sihir kalian dan Asia-chan kau bertugas seperti biasa! Sekarang Ayo mulai! " perintah Naruto lalu melesat cepat ke arah Monster di depannya di ikuti oleh semuanya kecuali yang menjaga Ayumi.

" **Grooaaaaaaaar! "** teriak Yokai Darkness saat melihat kelompok Naruto melesat ke arahnya. Monster itu langsung mengarahkan kapaknya ke arah kelompok Naruto, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung menyebutkan sihirnya.

 **[" Ice Element! Lock Ice! "]** ucap Hinata menyebutkan sihirnya.

 **Pyaaaarsh! Braaaak!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul Bongkahan Es besar dan menahan kapak Yokai itu. Ouka yang melihat itu melompat dan memanjat Es Hinata menuju tangan Yokai besar di hadapannya.

" Hyaaaaaa! " teriak Ouka sambil melompat lalu mengarahkan Sabitnya.

 **Craaaaash!**

Ouka'pun berhasil memotong tangan Monster itu hingga putus. **" GRAAAAAAAAAAAH! "** teriak Yokai itu begitu tangannya terputus.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Monster itu'pun mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang tangannya yang kesakitan dan mulai tubuh kembali. Kuroyukihime yang melihat itu mempercepat larinya menuju kaki Yokai di depannya dan menyiapkan sihirnya.

 **[" Black Lotus! Poisson of the Dark "]** ucap Kuroyukihime menebaskan kedua.

 **Srash! Srash!**

Tebasan Kuroyukihime'pun berhasil mengenai kedua kaki Yokai itu dan menyebarkan Racunnya ke tubuh sang Yokai.

" **GHAAAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Sang Yokai sambil jatuh berlutut karena sarafnya terluka

 **Swuuush!**

 **Duuaaak!**

Namun tanpa diduga muncul Sasuke dengan Susano'onya langsung menendang Dagu Sang Yokai hingga terjungkal ke belakang, Namun Chocholat tak membiarkan itu.

 **Braaaak! Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu di bawah sang Yokai, tanahnya mulai meninggi dan membawa sang Yokai ke atas.

" Nyaaaaa~ " teriak Kuroka dengan suara kucingnya sambil menyiapkan pukulannya Pada tanah yang membawa Sang Yokai ke atas.

 **Braaak!**

Pukulan Kuroka'pun berhasil menghancurkan tanah tinggi Kuroka membuat Tanah itu menjadi oleng. Akeno dan Uzume saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersama.

 **[" Thunderstrom! / Lightning Element! Electro! "]** teriak Uzume dan Akeno bersama.

 **Bzit! Jgleeeeer!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncul Petir besar menghantam sang Yokai, Akeno dan Uzume yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "** Teriak Sang Yokai semakin keras, Nao yang dari jauh melihat itu menarik pedangnya.

 **[" Steel Element! Rain Swords! "]** teriak Nao melempar pedangnya ke langit.

Yumi yang melihat semua ikut menyerang ikut menyerang dengan sihirnya **[" Light Element! Flash Light! "]** ucap Yumi lalu menghilang dari dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

 **Craaash!**

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "** Yokai itu'pun semakin Berteriak keras ketika Yumi berhasil memutuskan tangannya lagi satu, C.C yang melihat itu menyiapkan sihirnya juga **[" Natural Element! Lock Plants! "]** ucap C.C mengarahkan tangannya ke sang Yokai.

 **Braak! Syut! Syut! Grep!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul sebuah Akar yang mengikat leher Sang Yokai dan beberapa tubuh Sang Yokai, Miyuki dan Hinata langsung menyiapkan sihirnya.

 **[" Ice Element! Freezy! ]** teriak Hinata dan Miyuki bersama.

 **Pyaaaaaaarsh!**

Perlahan tubuh Sang Yokai'pun membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Lalu dari atas muncul hujan pedang dan menancap di Bongkahan Es yang membekukan Sang Yokai. Uzume yang melihat itu kembali menyiapkan sihirnya.

 **[" Lightning Element! Thunder Strom! "]**

 **Bziiiiiiit!**

Petir Uzume'pun kembali menyengat sang Yokai yang membeku dengan bantuan tambahan dari pedang Nao yang membuat sang Petir terus terjaga. Hitagi yang tahu sekarang saatnya mulai menyebutkan sihirnya.

 **[" Dark Element! Suction Scrapers Darkness! "]** ucap Hitagi sambil menghentakkan tangannya

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Syuuuuut!**

Lalu dari bawah Sang Yokai yang mulai jatuh akibat pukulan Sang Yokai tadi tubuh Sang Yokai yang masih membeku'pun akhirnya mendarat dan berdiri tepat di empat tiang pencakar Hitagi dan mulai menghisap Energi Sang Yokai itu.

 **Deg!**

Namun seketika Hitagi tersentak saat merasakan sedikit Energi Sang Yokai, Energinya sangat berbeda dari Energi Kegelapan yang lain, energi itu seperti energi kegelapan sejati.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncul Naruto yang masih dalam Ghost Fire melesat cepat ke arah Sang Yokau yang masih membeku dengan Sabit Apinya.

" Baiklah ini dia " gumam Rias dengan Power Of Destruction yang sudah terkumpul banyak.

" **HAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Naruto dengan suara beratnya menebaskan Sabitnya.

 **Craaaaaaaash!**

Tebasan Naruto'pun berhasil membela Sang Yokai bersama Es Miyuki dan Hinata, Rias tahu saatnya melepaskan Energinya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan besar akibat sihir Rias, semua yang sudah selesa kembali berkumpul dan melihat tempat Sang Yokai berada.

" Apakah selesai " gumam Rias.

Setelah asap menipis, terlihat tubuh Sang Yokai yang hanya menyisakan kakinya saja, semua yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " gumam Ayumi tidak mengerti.

" Lebih baik aku jelaskan " gumam Hestia mulai menjelaskan...

" Yosh! Dengan begini selesai sudah " ucap Naruto senang dan menghilangkan Modenya.

" Be-Belum " gagap Hitagi.

" Um? " semua langsung menoleh ke arah Hitagi saat mengatakan itu " Di-Dia mulai tumbuh kembali " lanjut Hitagi, semua yang mendengar itu melihat ke arah Kaki Sang Yokai yang perlahan kembali tumbuh membentuk Tubuh barunya dan sekarang jumlah mereka menjadi Dua.

" Ku-Kuso! Bagaimana mungkin! " umpat Naruto tidak percaya.

" Sebenarnya mereka ini makhluk apa " gumam Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat Sang Yokai masih Hidup mengeram dan melesat ke depan dengan cepat

" **GRAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Dua Yokai bersama dan mengarahkan senjata mereka kembali ke arah Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat dirinya merasakan sebuah Energi yang sangat pekat membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

 **Braaak!**

Tak terasa, Senjata Ke dua Yokai mengenai tanah di hadapan Naruto hingga membelah Tanah dan membuat Naruto masuk ke dalamnya, semua yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya begitu juga Sosok yang melihat pertarungan Naruto.

" Naruto!/Naru-kun!/Naruto-nii!/Naruto-san!/Naruto-kun! "

.

 **Braaaaak!**

Tanak itu'pun langsung menutup kembali mengunci Naruto yang ada di dalamnya, semua yang melihat itu Syok karena Naruto di kalahkan sangat cepat, Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya kalah mengeram. Sementara Ayumi yang melihat kakaknya mati pingsan karena terlalu syok. Tapi...

 **Krak! Krak! Krak!**

Seluruh Anggota Naruto mengeluarkan KI Mereka, amarah, kesedihan menjadi satu. Mereka sekarang sudah emosi, seluruh energi mereka sudah keluar dan menatap Dua Yokai di hadapan mereka dingin.

" Beraninya... " gumam mereka bersama " Beraninya! "

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika tanah di pijak mereka menjadi kawah, Energi mereka sudah benar-benar di luar kendali " Beraninya Kau! " teriak mereka lagi.

" Kami Tidak Akan memaafkanmu! " teriak Mereka lagi dan siap menyerang, Tapi...

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika mereka menoleh ke tempat Tinggi di samping mereka, mereka melihat sosok perempuan berambut putih tengah mengeluarkan Cahaya Biru terang hingga langit, dan juga di mana tanah yang mengunci Naruto perlahan hancur dan mengeluarkan Naruto yang mengeluarkan Cahaya merah seperti perempuan itu.

" **Kalian benar-benar sudah keterlaluan "** ucap perempuan berambut putih dengan suara berat dan menatap para Yokai dengan mata biru bercahayanya. Perlahan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto menghilang dan membuat tubuh Naruto perlahan berbaring di tanah.

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak dua Yokai mengeram pada perempuan itu.

" **Sudah Cukup! Aku akan melenyapkan Kalian! "** teriak perempuan itu mengarahkan tangannya pada Dua Yokai itu.

 **Pyaaaaaaarsh! Wuuuush!**

Seketika Dua Yokai itu membeku dan setelah itu muncul api biru yang membakar mereka hingga tak terlihat **" Lenyaplah! "** teriak perempuan itu lagi.

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Es yang membekukan Dua Yokai itu'pun lenyap seketika dan tak memperlihatkan apapun disana menandakan bahwa dua Yokai itu telah mati.

" Siapa dia " gumam Sasuke

" A-Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Hinata mendapatkan kendalinya kembali dan menatap sekitarnya

" Ak-Aku tidak begitu ingat " jawab Hitagi sambil memegang kepalanya.

 **Sreeet! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu perempuan misterius itu'pun turun dari atas lalu berlari ke tubuh Naruto yang masih lemas. Semua yang melihat tubuh Naruto langsung mendekatinya juga.

" Menjauhlah dari Naruto-kun " teriak Hestia sambil melempar senjatanya ke perempuan yang sudah di dekat Naruto.

 **Pyaaaaarsh! Jleb!**

Namun sebuah dinding Es melindungi perempuan itu, Hestia yang melihat itu langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata.

" Hinata-chan kenapa kau lindungi dia! " teriak Hestia.

" itu bukan sihirku! Sepertinya dia juga memiliki Element Es! " balas Hinata.

" Apa!? " kejut Hestia.

 **Shhhhhhhs!**

Seketika mereka tersentak saat tubuh mereka mulai berhenti dan tertutup bongkahan Es sangat tebal hingga kepala mereka saja yang tersisa.

" Ugh! Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak! " umpat Hitagi mencoba melepaskan diri dari Bongkahan Es yang mengurungnya.

Sementara itu, Perempuan yang di dekat Naruto mulai mengangkat kepala Naruto secara perlahan ke pangkuannya, lalu tangan kirinya bergerak ke arah dada Naruto.

 **Chuuu~**

Perempuan itu langsung mencium bibir Naruto dan saat bersamaan cahaya biru keluar dari tangan perempuan yang menyentuh Dada Naruto, semua yang melihat itu berpikiran negatif, mereka semakin keras mencoba menolong Naruto, mereka berpikir bahwa orang itu akan membunuh Naruto.

" Hey! Jangan sembarangan kau mencium Naru-kun! Dan jika Dia Mati! Jangan salahkan kami jika mencincangmu! " teriak Asuna semakin was-was.

Sementara sang Perempuan tetap diam dan mencium Naruto cukup lama, namun lama-lama dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan setelah itu Cahaya yang ada di dada Naruto semakin besar.

.

 _ **Mind Scape**_

.

" Di-Dimana Aku " gumam Naruto saat melihat dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih.

" Sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun " Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat perempuan berambut putih dengan pakaian setengah kimono ( jika tidak salah ) bermata ungu menatapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

" Siapa? " tanya Singkat Naruto.

" Hihihi... Sepertinya daya Memorymu masih belum kembali ne? " tawa kecil perempuan itu, sementara Naruto menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

" Aku... Sepertinya mengenalmu... " gumam Naruto mencoba mengingat perempuan di hadapannya.

Perempuan yang mendengar itu hanya menggumam dan mendekati Naruto secara perlahan " Benarkah? " tanya Perempuan itu sambil semakin memperdekat jaraknya dengan Naruto.

" Ya... Tapi akhmmmph! " seketika ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu perempuan itu menarik bajunya dan membuat bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir perempuan di hadapannya.

 **Deg!**

Namun Naruto seketika tersentak saat sebuah ingatan masa lalu kembali terlihat di kepalanya.

" _Ne kenapa kau sendirian di sini? " tanya seorang perempuan sekitar berumur 14 tahun pada bocah berumur 6 tahun di hadapannya yang kini tengah menangis di depan dua batu nisan._

" _Hiks! Hiks!... A-Aku... Aku kehilangan orang tuaku... Hiks!... Hiks! Se-Sekarang... Aku Hiks! Hanya sendiri " jawab bocah itu sambil menangis, perempuan berambut putih itu seketika tersenyum sedih melihat betapa kasihannya bocah di hadapannya, dengan inisiatif perempuan itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang._

" _Jangan Khawatir... Aku akan menjadi orang tua barumu saat ini, kau bisa memanggilku Kaa-san atau Nee-san " ucap perempuan itu menenangkan bocah di pelukannya._

" _Be-Benarkah? "_

" _Um "_

" _Naruto-kun ayo waktunya sarapan "_

" _Ha'i Kaa-san aku segera datang "_

" _Hahaha Naruto-kun kau sangat lucu "_

" _Mou~ Kaa-san "_

" _Gomenne Naruto-kun, aku harus pergi "_

" _Hiks!... Hiks! Kaa-san "_

" _Dari dulu aku ingin tahu... Siapa nama Kaa-san sebenarnya "_

" _Um.. Nama kaa-san adalah... "_

 _._

 _ **Minds Scape Off**_

.

" _Emilia /_ Emilia Kaa-san " ucap Naruto setelah perempuan bernama Emilia melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dan mata biru itu bisa melihat jelas sosok yang menyelamatkannya ada di hadapannya.

" Kaa-san " gumam Naruto, sementara perempuan bernama Emilia itu tersenyum dan membawa Naruto ke pelukannya.

" Syukurlah kau selamat Naruto-kun " gumam Emilia senang.

" Heeeh! " teriak semua yang masih di posisi terkejut mendengar interaksi Naruto dan Emilia.

" Kaa-san akhirnya kita bertemu lagi... Setelah kau pergi karena kau menikah muda waktu itu aku merasa kesepian kau tahu " ucap Naruto sambil menatap dalam mata Emilia, sementara Emilia yang dulu merasa bersalah hanya tersenyum sedih.

" Gomenne... Aku tidak bisa merawatmu " sesal Emilia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Tidak apa, yang terpenting kita ketemu kembali " ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Emilia

" Tapi... Mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa menjadi kaa-sanmu lagi, aku sekarang berumur sama sepertimu, jadi aku tidak bisa menjadi kaa-sanmu " ucap Emilia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya.

" Eh? Ke-Kenapa? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Ka-Karena... Aku... Sekarang... Menjadi... Menjadi... " ucap Emilia gugup.

" Menjadi? " tanya ulang Naruto.

 **Greb!**

Emilia yang di tanya seperti itu semakin merona, Emilia yang malu langsung memeluk Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto " Aku... Menjadi kekasihmu " lanjut Emilia di dada Naruto.

" ... " Naruto mencoba mencerna apa maksud perkataan Emilia, walau tidak jelas dia bisa mengerti maksudnya.

 **Bluush~**

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah begitu tahu maksud dari Emilia " A-Apa?.. Ya-Yang benar? " tanya Naruto tergagap dengan wajah merah.

" Um " jawab Emilia sambil mengerakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

 **Pyar! Pyar! Pyar!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah bunyi es pecah dan seketika matanya melebar begitu melihat para Haremnya tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa senjata, kuulangi SENJATA.

" Naruto-kun! / Naru-kun! " teriak Semuanya menyerbu Naruto.

" WAAAAAA! Co-Cotto Matte! Aku bisa jelaskan! " teriak Naruto panik.

 **Sreeet!**

Seketika semua berhenti dan mulai mengerumuni Naruto dengan wajah garang

" Kalau begitu jelaskan " tuntut semuanya.

" Di-Dia adalah E-Emilia... Dia adalah Kaa-sanku dulu... Tapi sekarang... " gantung Naruto sambil menarik kerah bajunya gugup.

" jangan katakan bahwa dia juga kekasihmu " ucap Asuna tidak percaya.

" Ya... Bagaimana ya.. " gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

" ummm... Naru-kun bisakah kita kerumahmu... Aku ingin melakukan itu bersamamu " lenguh Emilia yang rupanya tertidur di pelukan Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, semua yang mendengar itu memerah, sementara Naruto menatap honor Emilia.

 **Deg!**

Namun seketika Naruto tersentak saat sebuah Energi besar melesat ke arah mereka.

 **Swuuiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan sayap besar berwarna Biru di punggungnya dan menutupi mereka semua dan membuat energi itu menabrak Sayap Naruto.

" Ugh! Sebenarnya ada apa disini " gumam Ayumi tidak mengerti.

" Sepertinya ada musuh baru lagi " gumam Sasuke.

 **Swuuush!**

Merasa sudah, Naruto'pun membuka sayapnya dan menoleh ke arah di mana bola itu berasal dan mereka melihat sosok Pria Tua sekitar 50 tahun tengah berdiri tegak di atas tebing menatap mereka dengan mata emasnya.

" Engh! Ada apa " lenguh Emilia bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekitarnya yang sudah jadi kawah dan mereka ada di tengahnya melihat itu Emilia langsung mendapat kesadarannya dan menatap ke arah dimana semua orang melihat pelakunya.

" Siapa dia... Aku tidak pernah melihatnya " gumam Rias karena Di Underworld, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk dengan mudahnya.

" Di-Dia... " gagap Emilia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Naruto yang merasakan Emilia bergetar melirik Emilia, lalu kembali menatap sosok yang di pikirkan adalah orang yang di takuti Emilia.

" Siapa kau! Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Emilia-kaa-san! " teriak Naruto menatap tajam sosok di atasnya.

" Heh! Bocah lebih baik kau serahkan dia, dan jangan pernah ikuti urusan kami " balas Sosok itu mendengus.

" Apa yang berhubungan dengan Emilia-kaa-san, akan tetap menjadi urusanku! " balas Naruto sengit " Hestia-nee, C-nee tolong jaga Emilia, aku akan melawannya " perintah Naruto, Emilia yang mendengar itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon! Jangan kau bisa mati! " ucap Emilia panik, tapi Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyumnya ." Emilia, Kau masih ingat bahwa aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, dan juga percayalah bahwa aku akan selamat karena hubungan anak dan ibu pasti akan bersatu... Walau kau ibu angkatku saat kau masih berumur 6 tahun... Aku senang bisa memanggilmu Kaa-san " ucap Naruto menenangkan Emilia dengan mengecup kening Emilia. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukan Emilia dan berjalan ke depan sementara C.C dan Hestia menahan Emilia yang mencoba meraih Naruto.

" Minna, tolong jaga Emilia dan Ayumi, biar aku yang melawan orang itu " perintah Naruto mengarahkan True Watchnya sewajahnya.

" Heh! Bocah jangan pikir dengan melawanku kau bisa menyelamatkan Kaa-sanmu itu " balas Pria tua itu sombong.

" Heh! Maaf saja jika kau berpikir aku ini lemah maka kau akan salah besar, aku bukan bocah seperti yang ada di pikiranmu " balas Naruto mendengus meremehkan.

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu... " jeda Sosok itu menyeringai.

 **Brak! Brak! Blam!**

" **GRAAAAAAAAA! "**

" **GROOOAAAAAAAA! "**

Seketika dari tanah keluar Lima Sosok Yokai Darkness berukuran agak besar dari yang tadi, semua yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin begitu'pun Sasuke, walau dia sangat hebat tapi dirinya mustahil mengalahkan monster yang bisa melipat ganda.

" Bagaimana caramu melindunginya dengan ini? " tanya sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringainya.

" ... " Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam, perlahan tangan Naruto mengetik sesuatu di Jamnya, setelah beberapa detik Naruto'pun menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil nafas perlahan.

" Hahhh~ Jadi monster itu milikmu heh! " dengus Naruto " Tapi... " jeda Naruto mengambil posisi berlari.

 **Wuuuush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto keluar Aura Cokelat dan perlahan Aura itu berbentuk seperti api yang membakar Naruto, dan Aura itu semakin besar hingga membuat tanah di pijak Naruto membentuk kawah.

" JANGAN PERNAH KAU MEREMEHKAN DIRIKU! " lanjut Naruto dengan berteriak keras dan menatap sosok di atasnya dengan mata bersinar cokelatnya.

" Ughh! Ke-Kekuatan apa ini " gumam Asuna sambil menahan gelombang yang di buat Naruto.

" Hinata-chan, tolong pindahkan Kita lebih jauh " pinta Kuroyukihime.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Tanpa banyak waktu Hinata mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya dan memindahkan mereka sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat Naruto, Hinata yang melihat posisi bertarung Naruto melebarkan matanya itu mengingatkan sesuatu padanya.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan garis-garis aneh yang berwarna seperti lava dan tanah di pijak Naruto'pun juga sudah mengeluarkan lava.

" **INILAH KEKUATANKU! YANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KAU LIHAT SEUMUR HIDUPMU! "** teriak Naruto lebih keras dan meningkatkan auranya lagi.

" Sebenarnya siapa orang itu... Kenapa dia mencarimu? " tanya Sasuke pada Emilia.

" Di-Dia... Dia adalah Orang yang memaksaku untuk melayaninya 1000 tahun yang lalu... Dia... Adalah Raja Iblis Yokai kegelapan yang pernah ada " jawab Emilia ketakutan sementara Hestia dan C.C berusaha menangkannya.

" Jangan katakan kalau dia " gumam Uzume mengetahui sesuatu.

" Um.. Dia adalah... "

Sementara Sosok yang ada di Atas Naruto yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya hanya menyeringai " Heh! " dengus Sosok itu.

" **GENKAMON : DAI ICHI : DOTON : ... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **TORA! KAI! "**

" Gyusuka Jiro "

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya?**

 **Hehehe, maaf lama update biasa...**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya? Sepertinya Naruto melewati cinta yang begitu rumit Ne... Oh ya.. Apa ada yang tahu Anime apa yang Emilia mainkan? Hehehe, coba cari sendiri.**

 **Yosh! Dan sepertinya Naruto telah memiliki Alphanya dan dia adalah Hinata, dan siapakah yang berikutnya, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya.**

 **Dan untuk Fic besok, adalah Fic setengah pertarungan dan Double Lemon nanti, karena aku ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan cinta mereka baru pertarungan.**

 **Dan juga... Untuk pemilihan Anggota Naruto masih tiga Pawn tersisa jadi kirimkan siapa karakter yang kalian mau tambah. Dan List Anggota The Protector ada di bawah ini**

 **Lalu untuk The Yokai Darkness, pasti kalian tahu DanMachi'kan? Nah dan jika kalian tahu, Boss dari Anime itu saya ambil tapi membawa senjata berjenis Kapak.**

 **Lalu musuh Naruto berikutnya telah muncul dan dia bernama Gyusaka Jiro. Jika kalian ingin tahu dia hanya karakter OC tidak ada di anime manapun.**

 **Errr... Maaf ya semua Emilia tadi di bilang Kaa-san oleh Naruto, ya... Itu sih karena menurut saya cocok. Karena Naruto dulu tidak memiliki orang tua jadi Emilialah yang menjadi orang tuanya dan Emilialah yang meminta di panggil Kaa-san.**

 **Dan untuk kekuatan Emilia masih Rahasia. Dan ohhh... Kuroka-chan Meooowww... Di juga sudah masuk kelompok Naruto dan soal Tuan Kuroka nanti akan di kasih tahu dan menjadi pertarungan sengit. Dan masalah Pair... Hoho.. Ini adalah Pair terekstrim di fanfic karena ya... Jarang ada yang punya Pair lebih kalau tidak salah.**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di Fanfic ini :**

 **Ashura-Ootsuki : Terima kasih atas infonya.**

 **Uzumaki Bolt : Saranmu saya simpan dulu nanti siapa tahu saya akan gunakan.**

 **Uzumaki Justin : Hehehe... Ya lumayanlah, tapi sudah hampir mencapai maksimal.**

 **Agung645 : Hmm, masalahnya saya tidak terlalu tahu masalah Tohka, bisa kasih infonya tidak?.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Yosh! Yosh!**

 **Sekarang selesai sudah membalas Review dan sekarang untuk Info List The Protector**

 **King 2x ( Karena Naruto mengonsumsi Dua King )**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Doujutsu, Senjutsu, Susano'o, Ultimate Element.**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **¤ True Watch**

 **¤ True Emperor/Dragon Emperor/Sword Emperor**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SSS**

.

 **Queen :**

 **Nama : Hyuga Hinata**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Doujutsu Tenseigan**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Ice Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Queen 2 :**

 **Nama : Kuroyukihime**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **¤ Black Lotus**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Black Armor**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

.

 **Knight 1 :**

 **.**

 **Nama : Yuuki Asuna**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Flash Sword**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **White Knight**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

.

 **Knight 2 :**

 **Nama : Shirayanagi Yumi**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Light Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Light Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Knight 3 :**

 **Nama : Magurine Luka**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Sakura Flower**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Red Lotus**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – S**

 **.**

 **Knight 4 :**

 **Nama : Loki Hestia**

 **Umur : 18 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Kami-sama ( Dewi )**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Hestia Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – S**

 **.**

 **Bischop 1 :**

 **Nama : Argento Asia**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Healling**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Twillight Healing**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – A**

 **.**

 **Bischop 2 :**

 **Nama : Shiba Miyuki**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Magic**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **General Mobile**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – A**

 **.**

 **Bischop 3**

 **Nama : Hatsune Miku**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Timer**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Timer Stick**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank-S**

 **.**

 **Bischop 4 :**

 **Nama : Chocholat**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Magic**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Earth Element**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – A**

 **.**

 **Rook 1 :**

 **Nama : Hitagi Senjougahara**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Dark Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Dark Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Rook 2 :**

 **Nama : Nao Tomori**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Iron Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Steel Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Rook 3 :**

 **Nama : C.C**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Wood and Natural element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Twillight Natural**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Rook 4 :**

 **Nama : Kokubyakuin Seira**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **White Lotus**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **White Sword**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank -SS**

 **.**

 **Pawn 4x :**

 **Nama : Hikari Uzume**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Five Element**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Five Sword Element.**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Pawn 4x :**

 **Nama : Ashama Miya**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Devil**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Katana Demon**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – S**

 **.**

 **Pawn 4x :**

 **Nama : Yuuouji Ouka**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **revocation Soul**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Sickle Dark**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank – SS**

 **.**

 **Pawn 1x :**

 **.**

 **Nama : Kuroka Toujou**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Senjutsu**

 **Sacred Gear :**

 **Peringkat :**

 **Rank-A**

 **.**

 **Pawn 3x**

 **.**

 **( Siapa yang cocok? )**

 **.**

 **Baiklah itu saja, dan ayo kirimkan siapa karakter yang ingin kalian masukkan. Dan untuk sekarang saya undur diri, saya Dedek sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jaa Ne!**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

( Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Re:Zero, Accel Words, Code Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Mega Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x Sona x Kuroyukihime x Chocholat x C.C x Hestia x Asia x Ouka x Seira x Garbiel x Kuroka x Yasaka x Uzume x Emilia x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate-Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Tsubaki x Rosswise

Issei x Harem ( Xenovia x Irina x Kusaka x Momo )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Big Harem, Incest, Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate-Ultimate!Harem, TwinSacred Gear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh kita langsung saja ok! Pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini.**

.

 **Chapter 16 :** **The** **Skull Fox and Date 1**

.

" **HAAAAAAAAA! BERSIAPLAH! "** teriak Naruto semakin membesarkan tekanan kekuatannya.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto langsung berlari bahkan membuat tanah yang di pijaknya tadi hancur.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Naruto berlari dengan Posisi seperti Macan dan terus bergerak secara liar ke arah Lima Yokai Darkness.

" **HYAAAAAA! "** teriak Naruto melompat ke salah satu Yokai Darkness **" Doton : Dojō sukurēpā! "** teriak Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya.

 **Sraaaaaaaash!**

Salah Satu Yokai itu'pun berhasil di belah, Namun tak membiarkan itu, Naruto memegang dada Yokai itu lalu melesat ke kepala Yokai itu.

 **Grep! Sriiing! Jraaaaaaaash!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menggenggam kepala Yokai itu lalu memutar tubuhnya dan juga membuat Kepala itu berputar 3.240 derajat ( 9 putaran penuh ).

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto melepas kepala yang sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan itu lalu melompat ke atas **" Doton :.. "** jeda Naruto

 **Krrrakkk! Krraakk!**

Perlahan tanah dibawah Yokai itu mulai mengalami retak besar dan membuat sebuah lubang sangat besar.

 **Wush!**

Yokai itu'pun masuk dan tidak bisa keluar melihat itu Naruto langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya **" Dorirutaigāsu "** teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan segel tangannya ke arah lubang di mana sang Yokai itu berada.

 **Wuush! Groooooaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari belakang Naruto muncul Tanah Macan berukuran selubang besar itu dan langsung berputar seperti Bor lalu masuk ke dalam lubang di mana salah Satu Yokai tadi masuk.

 **Buuuuuuum!**

Tanah itu'pun langsung menutup, membuat Naruto kembali melesat ke arah ke empat sisa Yokai, Dua Yokai yang melihat Naruto melesat ke arah mereka langsung mengarahkan kapak mereka ke arah Naruto.

 **Blarblarblar! Wush!**

 **Booooooooom!**

Naruto yang melihat itu menambah Aura Cokelatnya sampai seluruh tubuhnya tertutup Cahaya Cokelat lalu melesat ke arah Dua Yokai itu hingga tak terlihat membuat Dua senjata itu meleset dan mengenai tanah bahkan serangan tersebut membuat Bongkahan Batu Besar.

 **Wush!**

Dan seketika Bongkahan Batu yang seukuran dengan Yokai itu langsung melesat ke arah Dua Yokai itu, tanpa menyadari Naruto sudah ada di belakang mereka.

 **Duak! Grep!**

Naruto langsung menendang salah Satu Yokai ke arah kiri membuat tubuh Yokai oleh dan mengenai teman di sebelahnya. Namun muncul kepala Harimau di belakang Naruto dan memakan kedua kepala Yokai itu melihat itu Naruto langsung merapal segelnya lalu menjauh.

" **Doton : Dojō shīru bakuhatsu-mono! "** teriak Naruto.

 **Swuuush! Booooom!**

 **Twuink! Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu kedua bongkahan itupun bergerak ke arah sisi kanan dan kiri lalu kembali menyatu membuat kedua tubuh itu remuk lalu tanah itu langsung meledak dengan dasyatnya membuat tubuh Yokai itu hancur tak tersisa.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Karena lengah salah Satu Yokai berhasil memukul Naruto membuat Naruto terpental lalu menabrak salah satu tebing tanah, Naruto yang masih bangkit melihat ke arah sang Yokai yang memukulnya dengan dingin, melihat itu Naruto langsung melompat ke atas tebing lalu melakukan Posisi kedua kaki di tekuk, Tangan Kiri berada di depan dan tangan Kanan berada di samping pinggang membentuk cakar Naga.

" **GENKAMON : DAI NI : FUUTON : REMERU SAN : RYUU! KAI! "** teriak Naruto langsung mengubah Auranya menjadi putih dengan Aura berbentuk Naga Putih di belakang Naruto, bahkan itu membuat semua hampir terkejut akan kekuatan Naruto kecuali Jiro.

" Ke-Kekuatan macam apa itu, ke-kekuatan yang sungguh kuat " gagap Rias saat melihat bagaimana Naruto merubah auranya.

" Itu adalah Jutsu buatan Naruto, Genkamon. Dimana memiliki lima perubahan, Tanah, Angin, Air, Petir dan Api, mereka memiliki tiga level, level pertama Tora, Level dua Taka dam Tiga Ryuu, dam sekarang Naruto langsung ke gerbang ke dua dan masuk level tiga " jelas Hinata panjang lebar " Guh, jika begitu maka energi Naruto akan sangat terkuras " gumam Hinata.

 **Wuuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke salah satu Yokai membuat Yokai itu terjungkal ke belakang. Tak membiarkan itu, Naruto muncul di bawah Sang Yokai itu menyiapkan Tinjunya yang sudah di Penuhi Aura putih.

" **Fuuton : Ryuura! "** teriak Naruto melesatkan tinju tangan kosongnya.

 **Wuuush! Grooooaaar!**

 **Blaaaaaar**

Setelah itu keluarlah Aura naga Angin berukuran besar dan membawa Yokai itu terbang tinggi lalu meledak di udara.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah memberi kematian pada satu yokai dan menyisakan satu Yokai, Naruto memutar tubuhnya, seketika tempat Naruto meledak dengan membuat sekumpulan Asap.

Setelah asap menipis terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah menahan serangan Jiro yang terbungkus Aura Hitam. Hitagi yang merasakan Energi Jiro sedikit bergetar karena energi Jiro lebih pekat dari padanya.

" Kita harus membantu Naruto-kun, Ouka-chan, Nao-chan, Uzume-chan kalian bantu aku melawan Yokai itu! " ucap Kuroyukihime mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melesat ke sisa Yokai di ikuti Ouka, Nao, dan Uzume.

" Kita juga harus membantu Naruto-kun melawannya ayo! " ucap Asuna akan pergi ke tempat Naruto namun di tahan Yumi.

" Tidak, jika kau ke sana kau akan kalah dengan aura gelap itu " ucap Yumi " Hanya aku yang akan membantu Naruto-kun, Hanya cahaya yang bisa mengalahkan kegelapan " ucap Yumi maju selangkah dan mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan Naruto terluka saat ini " gumam Yumi mengangkat pedangnya yang mulai bercahaya.

 **[" True Light! Light Dragon : Aura Light Breaker! "]** ucap Yumi lantang.

 **Triiiiiiiiing!**

Seketika tubuh Yumi bercahaya dan mulai mengeluarkan Aura Emas keputihan dan di belakang Yumi perlahan terbentuk Aura Naga dengan mata merah.

Semua menatap kagum pada Yumi yang rupanya hampir memiliki kekuatan seperti Naruto, Miku yang belum pernah melakukan apa-apa melangkah ke depan dan melirik ke arah Yumi.

" Aku juga akan membantu, kau seranglah dia bersama Naruto, jika kalian dalam kesusahan aku akan memperlambat waktu agar kalian tidak apa-apa " ucap Miku dan di balas senyum Yumi.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Yumi langsung melesat dengan kecepatan Cahayanya dan memberikan Jiro hantaman pukulan di wajah dan itu membuat Jiro terpental sangat jauh hingga menabrak tebing.

" **Yumi-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini? "** tanya Naruto dengan suara beratnya.

" Tentu saja membantu Naruto-kun, aku tahu ini berbahaya. Tapi aku juga ingin bertarung bersamamu untuk mengalahkannya " balas Yumi sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto.

" **Khe! Kau itu sama saja seperti yang lain "** balas Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" ... " bisik Emilia tidak jelas seperti melafalkan mantra yang hanya di ketahui

" Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? " tanya Rias entah kepada Siapa.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Tebing yang di tabrak Jiro hancur dan memperlihatkan Jiro yang memiliki sedikit luka di tubuhnya " Heh! Rupanya Shirayanagi-san juga ikut membantu suaminya " gumam Jiro menyeringai.

" Kami akan mengalahkanmu disini Jiro! " ucap Yumi lalu melesat ke arah Jiro bersama Naruto.

.

 **Kuroyukihime DKK Vs The Yokai**

 **.**

 **Craash! Craaaash! Craash!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kuroyukihime dan yang lain mereka saat ini tengah menyerang Yokai darkness secara serempak membuat Sang Yokai kesusahan melawan mereka.

Kuroyukihime yang berlari di punggung Sang Yokai terus memberikan tebasan-tebasan beracunnya pada sang Yokai.

Sementara Ouka, dirinya terus berlari memutar di tangan sang Yokai dengan menancapkan Sabitnya ke daging Sang Yokai hingga robek.

 **[" Steel Element! Four sword Sealers! "]** teriak Nao sambil menancapkan pedang Besinya.

 **Sriiing!**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Setelah itu dari tanah keluar empat pedang besar dan langsung menancap di tubuh sang Yokai membuat Sang Yokai tidak bisa bergerak.

Uzume yang melihat itu langsung mengumpulkan Energi Lima Elementnya di tangan hingga membentuk bola besar berwarna warni **[" Five Element! Merger crusher! "]** teriak Uzume mengarahkan Bola energi itu ke dalam tanah.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika di bawah Sang Yokai keluar Cahaya berwarna-warni dan menyinari tubuh Sang Yoka dari bawah, dan tak berselang lima menit, Sang yokai itu'pun meledak dengan sangat Dasyat.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncullah Kuroyukihime dan Ouka di samping Uzume dan tersenyum melihat hasil mereka.

.

 **Naruto, Yumi Vs Jiro.**

.

 **Wush! Bugh! Bugh! Sret! Bugh!**

Sementara itu Naruto bersama Yumi menyerang Jiro secara serempak dan acak dengan kecepatan Mereka, namun Jiro selalu berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dan Yumi.

Merasa tidak mempan Naruto langsung mengumpulkan Energinya di tangan lalu di pukulkannya ke arah Jiro, Jiro yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah depan.

 **[" Light Element! Dragon Launcher! "]** teriak Yumi sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah depan dengan lurus dan keluarlah Aura emas keputihan berbentuk Naga ke arah Jiro.

Jiro yang melihat itu langsung akan menghindar namun Miku tidak membiarkan hal itu.

 **[" Time Style! Stop Time "]** ucap Miku menghentakkan tongkatnya.

 **Sreet! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Waktu berhenti beberapa detik kecuali Naruto dan Yumi yang masih bisa bergerak langsung menghantamkan pukulan mereka ke arah Jiro hingga membuat ledakan besar.

 **Wush! Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Waktu kembali berjalan, Naruto dan Yumi'pun mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat Jiro dan menatap tempat Jiro apakah pukulan mereka berhasil atau tidak.

Setelah asap menipis terlihatlah Jiro yang terluka cukup parah karena menerima serangan Naruto dan Yumi, Namun luka itu perlahan kembali pulih membuat Naruto dan Yumi mendecih kesal.

" Khhahahaha! Kalian kira dengan pukulan seperti itu kalian bisa mengalahkan diriku! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! " ucap Jiro meremehkan Naruto dan Yumi, merasa diremehkan, Naruto mulai meningkatkan Aura Putihnya hingga Naga di belakang Naruto semakin besar.

" **Kalau Begitu bagaimana dengan Ini? "** tanya Naruto perlahan menarik tangan kanannya mundur dengan posisi tinju.

 **Wuuuuush! Boooooost! Groooaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu aura putih dengan angin besar'pun mulai muncul dari tangan Naruto dan terlihat di tangan Naruto terdapat Banyak Kepala Naga kecil-keci tengah mengaung keras bersama Naga Besar di belakang Naruto, Jiro yang melihat itu memasang posisi Siaga.

 **[" Light Element! Light Sun! "]** teriak Yumi melempar Bola cahaya ke atas.

 **Triiiiiing!**

Setelah itu Cahaya'pun mulai menyinari Jiro membuat Jiro harus menutup matanya. Melihat itu Naruto'pun menyiapkan Jutsunya **" Fuuton : Amekaze Ryuu! "** teriak Naruto melancarkan pukulannya pada tangan Kosong.

 **BoBoBoBoBoooooOOOOOOST!**

 **Groooaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Naruto'pun perlahan keluar hembusan angin dengan pelan namun lama-kelamaan Angin itu'pun semakin keras dan melebar dan setelah itu angin itu'pun seperti badai yang melesat ke arah Jiro bersama Hujan Naga putih dan Naga Putih Besar Naruto yang ikut dari belakang yang melesat ke arah Jiro.

 **[" Kekuatan Dari Langit... Menambahkan segala kekuatan. Kami Power! Power Up! "]** ucap Emilia lantang dengan mata bercahaya biru.

 **Tiiiinkk! Groooaaaaaaaaaar!**

Perlahan Jutsu Naruto yang awalnya putih'pun mulai bercahaya Biru dan semakin cepat melesat ke arah Jiro .

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Setelah itu terjadilah Ledakan sangat Dasyat bahkan membentuk sebuah gelombang angin yang cukup kuat. Semua yang terkena hembusan angin langsung membuat kekkai agar tidak terpental, Mata Hinata melirik ke arah Emilia yang matanya bercahaya mulai meredup.

Satu kesimpulan yang Hinata dapat yaitu, bahwa Emilia meningkatkan Kekuatan Justu Naruto.

" **Apakah Berhasil "** gumam Naruto dengan suara beratnya, setelah asap menipis, terlihatlah Jiro yang masih berdiri namun tubuhnya saat ini tengah menyisakan sebagian saja karena sebagian tubuhnya telah hancur, Naruto dan Yumi yang awalnya melihat itu senang.

Namun kesenangan mereka perlahan menghilang karena tubuh Jiro mengalami pergerakan Aneh.

" Uggghhh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKK! " tiba-tiba saja Jiro berteriak dengan kerasnya membuat Semua terkejut akan teriakan Jiro.

 **Jraaak! Jraaak! Hraaaaaakkk!**

Perlahan semua melebarkan mata mereka akan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, bahkan Naruto terkejut akan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

Sosok Jiro berubah menjadi sosok Yokai besar dengan enam tangan membawa kapak bahkan tinggi Sosok itu bisa di katakan 15 Kaki dari mereka.

" Ughhh! Besar sekali " gumam Yumi tidak percaya.

" **Kuso! Yang benar saja! "** umpat Naruto, Dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Yumi lalu menjauh menuju tempat kelompok mereka, Sementara Jiro yang dalam mode True Fromasionnya berjalan mengikuti Naruti dengan pelan.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Sementara di tempat kelompok Naruto, muncullah Naruto bersama Yumi yang di gendongnya, Semua yang melihat Naruto datang perlahan berkumpul.

" Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun, dia terlalu besar untuk kita? " tanya Rias menatap Takut akan perubahan Jiro.

" **Kalian jangan kemana-mana, biar aku yang menghadapi dirinya, Aku akan mengeluarkan Susano'o sempurnaku dan juga Gerbang Ke Empat milikku untuk melawannya "** perintah Naruto perlahan mengambil posisi seperti dirinya menuju gerbang ke dua.

" Tapi itu terlalu beresiko! Jia kau melakukan itu kau akan cepat lelah! " bentak Hinata tidak ingin Naruto melanjutkan tekniknya itu.

" **Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, karena aku harus melindungi dunia ini dari mereka! "** balas Naruto keras kepala dan tetap pada posisinya.

" **GENKAMMON : DAI YON : REMERU SAN : RAITON : RYUU, KAI! "** teriak Naruto.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzizizizizit! Grooooaaaaaaar!**

Perlahan Aura yang tadinya putih'pun berubah menjadi biru terang dengan percikan-percikan petir yang membentuk Naga Petir.

 **Wuuush! Groooooaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari tubuh Naruto perlahan keluarlah Sosok Susano'o Biru Naruto dan membawa Naruto tinggi ke atas **" HAAAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Naruto.

 **Bziiiit! Groooaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Susano'o Naruto semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan Petir dan setelah itu Susano'o Naruto berubah menjadi Sosok seperti Naruto yang terbungkus Armor Susano'o dan di belakang Naruto terlihat Sayap Naga Petir tengah mengembang dengan gagahnya.

" **Ayo Kita selesaikan Di sini! "** ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Pedang Susano'onya lalu melesat ke arah Jiro yang lebih tinggi darinya.

 **Wuuuuush! Triiiiiink!**

Jiro yang melihat Naruto melesat ke arahnya langsung menebaskan dua kapaknya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat serangan itu langsung mengarahkan kedua pedangnya ke atas dan menahan serangan Jiro.

 **Duuaak!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menendang dada Jiro hingga mundur beberapa meter **" Kenjutsu : Susano'o Raiyuchi! "** teriak Naruto lalu menebaskan kedua pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Dua gelombang petir biru.

 **Bziiiiiiit!**

" **Arrrrrrggggggh! "** teriak Jiro terkena serangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat saatnya menyelesaikannya langsung melesat ke arah Jiro.

 **Buuuummmm! Sriiiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Namun tanpa di duga muncul sosok bertudung dengan sabit di tangannya menebaskan sabitnya secara Horisontal hingga membuat gelombang ledak yang cukup kuat bahkan membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter.

" **Ughhh! Dareda? "** gumam Naruto.

" **Khu! Aku tidak menyangka aku harus menyelamatkan Panglima Kitsune, apa kau sudah menjadi lemah Jiro "** ucap Sosok itu perlahan berdiri tegak.

" **Maaf saja, tapi itu masih belum Shiki-sama "** balas Jiro.

" I-Itu... " gagap Yumi saat melihat bayangan sosok yang baru muncul, setelah asap menipis, terlihatlah Sosok Rubah Tengkorak dengan Tudung Hitam menutupi dirinya dan sabit besar di tangannya " _**S-Skullimos No Kitsune**_ " gagap Yumi.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat Naruto melihat sosok itu **' Bukankah dia Skullimos yang di bicarakan Yumi dan Gabriel-chan '** batin Naruto.

 **[" Naruto! Berhati-hatilah, aku merasakan firasat buruk jika kau melawan rubah itu "]** ucap Kurama memberi peringatan.

" **Ya, Aku tahu Kurama "** balas Naruto melakukan beberapa segel **" HOOAAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Naruto.

 **Wuuuush!**

Perlahan Susano'o Naruto'pun semakin meninggi namun setelah itu Susano'o Naruto menghilang dan memperlihatkan Tubuh Naruto yang sudah kembali semula yang jatuh tanpa sadar.

" Naruto!/Naruto-niichan!/Naruto-kun!/Naru-kun!/Naruto-san! " teriak para kelompok Naruto yang melihat itu

 **[" Time Style! Stop Time! "]** ucap Miku cepat sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Setelah membuat semua berhenti, Uzume dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Naruto bersama Hitagi lalu kembali ke tempat mereka.

" **Khuhuu, sepertinya dengan begini kita akan mudah membunuh Orang itu "** tawa Jiro membuat Skullimos melirik ke arahnya lalu kembali ke arah Kelompok Naruto.

.

.

" Naruto-kun! Sadarlah! Naruto-kun! " teriak Emilia di samping Tubuh Naruto, Asia, C.C dan Hinata mencoba mengobati Naruto, terlihat jelas wajah Naruto saat ini sangat pucat dengan keringat yang mengalir banyak dan nafas yang sangat memburu.

" Kuso! Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka berdua! " gumam Kuroyukihime siap menyerang Skullimos dan Jiro, namun di tahan oleh Asuna.

" Kau gila! Jika kau melawan mereka berdua kau akan mati! " bentak Asuna membuat Kuroyukihime terdiam.

" **Heh! Apa ini sosok yang mengalahkan Ketua Kami dulu? Heh! Aku pikir dia cukup lemah "** ejek Jiro membuat Yumi, Emilia dan Hitagi mengepalkan tangannya.

" Jika kau mengatakan itu sekali lagi... Aku akan membunuhmu! " ucap Hitagi dingin, dirinya sangat tidak senang jika ada yang berani merendahkan Ketua dan Orang tercintanya begitu juga Yumi, dirinya juga menatap dingin ke arah Skullimos.

" **Hoo~ Begitukah? Aku pikir itu mustahil bagi orang rendah sepertinya "** ucap Jiro memanas manasi Hitagi dan Yumi.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Dan sesuai perkataan Hitagi, Mereka langsung mengeluarkan Aura mereka masing-masing dalam jumlah besar, sekarang mereka benar-benar emosi.

" Naruto-kun! Bangkitlah " gumam Emilia lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Naruto dan membisikkan sihirnya.

" **Kau sudah membuat kesalahan "** ucap Hitagi Dingin **" Sekarang bersiaplah mati di tangan kami! "** teriak Hitagi keras.

 **[" Dark Dragon : Dragon Breaker!/ Light Dragon : Dragon Breaker! "]** teriak Hitagi dan Yumi bersama.

 **Sriing! Sriing!**

Setelah itu, tubuh Hitagi dan Yumi'pun perlahan terbungkus Armor berwarna Hitam dan Putih keemasan mereka.( bentuk sama seperti penjelasan di NSCIND )

" **Bersiaplah mati! "** teriak Yumi lalu melesat ke arah Skullimos dan Jiro.

 **[" Dark Element! Absorbent twelve pillars! "]** ucap Hitagi mengibaskan tangannya ke atas.

 **Blaaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu dari tanah keluarlah Dua Belas Pilar berwarna Hitam mengelilingi Skullimos dan Jiro dan menyerap energi kegelapan Mereka.

" **Heh! Ayo kita bertarung kembali Fexsos No Shirayanagi! "** ucap Skullimos mengubah bentuknya menjadi lebih kecil seukuran Yumi dan Melesat ke arah Yumi.

 **Wush! Buaagh!**

Sementara Jiro yang belum melakukan apa-apa dirinya di kejutkan akan Hitagi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan memukul wajahnya sampai membuatnya mundur beberapa meter.

 **[" Dark Emperor : blow darkness! "]** ucap Hitagi menyiapkan Tinjunya yang sudah di beri aura gelap.

 **Buagh! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah menerima tinju Hitagi, tubuh Jiro perlahan teralir Aura gelap Hitagi lalu meledak dengan cukup besar membuat Hitagi mundur.

 **.**

 **Yumi Vs Skullimos**

.

 **Trank! Trink! Traank! Traaaaaaank!**

Sementara itu Saat Ini Yumi tengah bertarung sengit dengan musuh lamanya yaitu Skullimos dengan dua pedang cahayanya. Bahkan hampir membuat Skullimos kesusahan namun dirinya sudah lebih mahir dari sebelumnya.

" **Heh! Aku tidak akan kalah untuk kedua kalinya! Kau tahu "** ucap Skullimos di depan wajah Yumi.

" **Jika begitu maka akan aku coba untuk membuat yang kedua! "** balas Yumi mendorong pedang Skullimos lalu kembali menyerang Skullimos

.

 **The Protector Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto bersama kelompoknya, saat ini Mereka masih melindungi Naruto yang masih belum sadar. Asia, C.C dan Hinata terus mengalirkan teknik pemulihan mereka kepada Naruto, namun Emilia entah apa yang dia lakukan, semua masih belum tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Emilia.

 **[" Kekuatan dari dewa... Pulihlah kembali, Heallling! "]** ucap Emilia lantang dan mata yang bercahaya.

 **Sriiiing!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto bercahaya orange dan mata Naruto langsung terbuka dengan cahaya orange keluar dari mata Naruto.

" Ada apa ini? " gumam Asia tidak mengerti.

" Jadi begitu, sihirnya hanya berfungsi terhadap Naruto saja " gumam Uzume mengerti kenapa setiap Naruto di pulihkan atau di bacakan mantra oleh Emilia kekuatan dan segala yang ada di Naruto bertambah setelah Emilia mengucapkan sihirnya

Perlahan Sinar di mata Naruto dan Emilia meredup memperlihatkan mata Emilia yang seperti semula, sementara mata Naruto yang juga kembali semula dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Di-Dimana aku? " gumam Naruto.

" Naruto-kun! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar " ucap Hestia senang karena Naruto kembali sadar

" Ugh! Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Naruto lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

" Kau terlalu lelah karena kau memaksakan dirimu bertahan di _**Genkamon Dai Yon Raiton No Ryuu**_ dan juga kau memaksakan kekuatanmu untuk mengeluarkan Susano'omu " jawab Hinata.

" Kalau begitu di mana Yumi-chan dan Hitagi-chan? " tanya Naruto menatap sekelilingnya.

 **Sreeet! Sreeeet!**

Baru saja mereka di bicarakan, Yumi dan Hitagi datang membelakangi mereka dengan tubuh terseret, terlihat tubuh mereka naik turun dan terdengar nafas terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Yumi dan Hitagi perlahan berdiri dan menatap Tajam pada Skullimos yang juga terlihat lelah begitu juga dengan Jiro.

" **Kisama! Akan aku bunuh kau karena membuatku kelelahan macam Ini Senjougahara-san! "** teriak Jiro marah, sementara Hitagi hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan.

" Bagaimana hasilnya? " tanya Naruto berdiri di tengah Yumi dan Hitagi

" Aku sudah menyerap Energi gelap mereka dalam jumlah banyak, namun entah kenapa energi mereka tidak pernah habis " jawab Hitagi sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

" Um, souka... " gumam Naruto menutup matanya " Baiklah aku ingin kau dan Yumi-chan kembalilah berkumpul biar aku dan Sasuke yang menyelesaikan ini " perintah Naruto.

" Khe! Akhirnya kau meminta bantuanku Dobe, padahal aku sudah lama ingin bertarung setelah melawan kakek tua itu " degus Sasuke muncul di samping Naruto.

" Tapi... " jeda Hitagi dan Yumi membuka Armor kepala mereka.

 **Cup!**

Dengan cepat kilat Naruto mencium pipi Hitagi dan Yumi membuat yang dicium terdiam dengan rona di wajah mereka, Naruto yang melihat wajah mereka yang imut itu terkekeh lalu memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah Skullimos dan Jiro.

" Baiklah, Ikuzo Sasuke! " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk tinju tangannya di dada.

" Hn " balas Sasuke.

" Khe! " dengus Skullimos dan Jiro.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Dengan sangat cepat Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan beberapa detik setelahnya mereka menerima pukulan di wajah mereka hingga menabrak tebing di belakang mereka.

 **Swuuush! Blaaaar!**

Baru saja mereka membuka mata mereka, mereka di kejutkan Dua Naruto yang melesat ke arah mereka dengan gaya memutar dengan Api keluar dari Kaki Naruto dan kedua Naruto itu langsung kembali menendang wajah Jiro dan Skullimos hingga mereka menghancurkan Tebing yang mereka tabrak tadi.

 **Sreet!**

" **Kuso! Tendangannya kuat sekali! "** Umpat Jiro memberhentikan dirinya.

 **Pyaaaaaaaars!**

Seketika Jiro membeku menjadi Kristal Es besar, dan pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Hinata, Hinata membekukan Jiro dengan Sihir elementnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Sret! Bugh!**

Sementara itu Sasuke terus mengejar Skullimos yang selalu menghindar dari serangannya, namun Muncul Yumi di belakang Skullimos dan melayangkan tendangan kakinya ke arah Skullimos, namun Skullimos berhasil menahan serangan Yumi.

 **Bziiit! Duuaaak!**

Namun muncul Naruto di bawah Skullimos dan langsung menendang Dagu Skullimos hingga terpental ke atas, melihat Skullimos terpental, Naruto'pun langsung mengikuti Tubuh Skullimos.

 **Wush! Triiiiink!**

Dengan reflek Skullimos langsung menebaskan Sabitnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan Pedangnya dan menahan Sabit Skullimos.

 **[" Dark Eagle! Darkness Blast! "]** ucap Skullimos mengeluarkan sihirnya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto terpental menuju tanah, Yumi yang melihat itu langsung menangkap Tubuh Naruto, namun Sasuke tahu kalau Yumi tidak bisa mendarat mengeluarkan Susano'onya dan menangkap mereka berdua.

" Kuso! Energi kegelapannya sangat kuat " umpat Naruto sambil melesat kembali ke arah Skullimos.

" Matte! Naruto! " teriak Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto.

" **Heh! Dasar ceroboh "** dengus Skullimos.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Perlahan Bola Hitam keluar dari tangan Skullimos, Emilia yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya kecuali Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya saat melihat hal itu.

 **[" Dark True! Darkness of the Underworld! "]** ucap Skullimos melesatkan Bola hitam itu dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat kecepatan Bola itu melebarkan matanya dan berhenti berlari dan menyilangkan tangannya

" **Tak akan Aku Biarkan! "** ucap Emilia dengan suara beratnya dan mata Emilia seketika kembali bercahaya berwarna biru.

 **Triiing!**

 **Wush! Grep! Sreeeet!**

Setelah teriakan Emilia, Seketika Tubuh Naruto perlahan bercahaya berwarna Orange dan dari mata Naruto juga mengeluarkan Cahaya berwarna Orange **" Tak akan aku biarkan Kau melukai Naruto-kun! Aku sebagai Ibu Angkatnya tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia terluka! Jika dia terluka maka aku akan melindunginya sampai aku mati! Karena ikatanku dengannya tidak akan ada yang bisa memutuskannya! "** teriak Emilia panjang lebar.

Sementara Naruto, Naruto mengembalikan Tangannya ke posisi Siaga dan menangkap Bola Skullimos hingga terseret beberapa meter.

Sementara Skullimos terkejut begitu Bolanya bisa di hentikan, Naruto yang tidak sadar melihat berhasil menangkap Bola Skullimos langsung menyeringai.

 **Wush! Sringsringsring!**

Tanpa di duga Naruto menggabungkan Jutsu miliknya hingga Bola Skullimos mengeluarkan suara nyaring dan shuriken yang berputar cepat.

 **Swuush!**

Sasuke yang tahu arti serangan Naruto langsung melebarkan Mata Kirinya dan membuat skullimos berpindah ke tempat Jiro yang di bekukan.

 **[" Natural Element! Barbed Fastener! "]** ucap C.C menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Wuush! Grep!**

Skullimos seketika terkejut begitu dirinya berpindah tempat dan dirinya terkunci oleh Akar-akar yang melilitnya. Hitagi dan Yumi yang melihat itu langsung berdiri di samping Naruto dan menambahkan Kekuatan mereka pada Jutsu Naruto hingga berukuran besar.

" Ayo Kita selesaikan! " ucap Hitagi.

" **strength diverter! Power Up! "** teriak Emilia.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Seketika Jutsu Naruto bersama Hitagi dan Yumi semakin bertambah kuat dan membesar, merasa sudah Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Skullimos dengan cepat.

" **Kinjutsu : Senpo : Cho Rasenhikamei Shuriken! "** teriak Naruto melempar jutsunya.

 **[" Kami Power! fuser Life "]** ucap Hestia melempar Pedang kecilnya ke arah Skullimos.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan besar begitu Jutsu Naruto menghantam Skullimos dan Jiro, bahkan Naruto, Sasuke, Hitagi dan Yumi ikut terpental karena belum siap.

Setelah asap menipis, terlihatlah sebuah Kubah berukuran cukup besar dengan pedang Hestia menancap di tengah kawah. Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" A-Apa yang terjadi? " gumam Naruto bingung.

" Naruto-kun! "

 **Grep!**

Seketika dirinya tersentak begitu Emilia memeluknya dari belakang, Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Emila bergetar kecil dan juga suara isakan dari Emilia.

Ingin memastikan Naruto melonggarkan pelukan Emilia dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Emilia. Dan benar saja, Saat ini Emilia tengah menangis, Emilia kembali memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya.

" Baka! Kau anak bodoh! Hampir saja kau mati kau tahu! " bentak Emilia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

" U-Ugh! Ka-Kaa-san, yang... Satu-satunya membunuhku adalah kau " ucap Naruto kesusahan, Emilia yang mendengar itu terkejut atas tindakannya dan melonggarkan pelukannya membuat Naruto bisa bernafas kembali.

" Hahh~ aku pikir aku akan mati " gumam Naruto " Kaa-san kau kejam sekali " rengek Naruto.

" Hmph, biarkan saja " balas Emilia tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

" Naruto-kun!/Naru-kun!/Naruto-niichan! " seketika Naruto tersentak begitu para Haremnya berlari ke arah, dengan sangat erat mereka bersama memeluk Naruto sambil berliang air mata, sementara Naruto mencoba bernafas tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.

Nao, Misa dan Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis karena melihat betapa terharunya adegan di depannya.

" Naruto-niichan, kumohon hiks.. Hiks jangan tinggalkan Ayu lagi " pinta Ayumi sambil terisak, sementara Naruto hanya diam sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut adiknya.

" Nii-chan janji " ucap Naruto berjanji.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun juga harus berjanji setelah kau pulih kau harus mengajak kami kencan " pinta Asuna membuat Naruto melongo pada Asuna.

" Eehhh! Ke-Kencan?... Be-bersama kalian semua? " tanya Naruto menatap para Haremnya.

" Tidak, tidak boleh seperti itu, Naruto-kun harus mengajak Pasangan Naruto-kun satu-satu, jadi kalian harus bergantian " ucap Emilia memberi rencana kencan Naruto, Semua Harem Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju, itu akan lebih baik jika sendiri-sendiri dari pada berbanyak.

" Tapi Kencan Naruto-kun harus sesuai dengan urutan pasangan " lanjut Emilia, Asuna yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak girang karena dia mendapat kencan awal, sementara yang lain cemberut karena urutan mereka dan mereka harus bersabar.

Sementara Hinata, oh, dia santai saja karena dia sudah dapat dan juga melakukan itu dengan Naruto. " Hehehe jadi aku yang pertama kencan Dengan Naruto-kun, aku tidak sabar kencan kembali dengan Naruto-kun " gumam Asuna sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Naruto.

' Hahh~ Merepotkan ' batin Naruto ' Dan Juga Kaa-san kejam ' batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Emilia yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Ngooong! Bruk!**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, terlihat sebuah lubang hitam muncul di dan mengeluarkan Skullimos dalam keadaan luka para, sementara teman-teman Skullimos yang melihat Skullimos terluka cukup terkejut karena Skullimos jarang menerima luka para kecuali dari musuhnya.

" **Skullimos, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sempat bertarung dengan Fexsos no Yumi Shirayanagi? "** tanya Hyukiku karena dirinya belum pernah melihat luka-luka yang di terima Skullimos sangat buruk.

" **Lebih Buruk dari dia, Emperor No Naruto juga ikut melawanku bersama beberapa kelompoknya "** balas Skullimos mencoba kembali berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Triger.

" **Souka, jadi dia semakin kuat ya "** gumam Kitsune santai, Triger yang mendengar itu Hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Kitsune.

" **Kau terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya Kitsune "** ucap Triger, Kitsune yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh lalu melangkah pergi.

" **Seperti Biasa jika menyangkutnya dia pasti akan seperti itu "** gumam Triger.

Sementara itu Kitsune berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang hanya di ketahui olehnya, terlihat seringai di mulut Kitsune seperti senang akan sesuatu **" Bagus Kau sudah semakin kuat rupanya "** gumam Kitsune

.

.

" **Cepatlah kuat dan siap melawanku kembali "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Otouto "**

.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **.**

 **The Protector Side**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 4 Septem 20xx**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Setelah Pertarungan Naruto bersama kelompoknya melawan panglima dari The Demon dan juga salah satu dari Anggota The Demon. Saat ini Kelompok Naruto tengah berkumpul di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib.

Saat ini Naruto tengah di introgasi atau ditanyai mengenai keadaannya dan hasil pertarungan kemarin oleh Para Maou.

" Naruto-san, apakah Kau yakin jika Skullimos No Fox sudah berhasil kau kalahkan? " tanya Garbiel pada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya, sementara Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya mencoba berpikir.

" Sebenarnya... Aku belum yakin, Jika salah Satu kelompok The Demon mati, aku yakin mereka yang lain juga akan menyerang. Dalam pikiranku... Skullimos masih hidup dan sempat berpindah dengan sihirnya membuat Jutsuku hanya mengenai Jiro begitu juga dengan pisau Hestia-nee " jawab Naruto panjang lebar, dalam perkiraan Naruto, Naruto berpikir mungkin Skullimos berpindah tempat dengan sihirnya, karena jika dia mati, pasti seluruh Anggota The Demon langsung menyerang karena mereka penyerang secara berkelompok dan tidak akan membiarkan teman mereka mati.

" Itu juga pemikiranku... Aku memang musuh besar Skullimos, dan juga aku masih bisa merasakan energinya walau sangat kecil " ucap Yumi menimpali.

" Hahh~ ini semakin merepotkan dari yangku kira " gumam Azazel menghela nafasnya.

" Dan juga, kehancuran Underworld bisa di katakan cukup menggemparkan Dunia bawah karena jutsumu membuat kerusakan cukup parah " ucap Sirzech menatap Naruto yang hanya cengegesan.

" Ya mau bagaimana lagi, yang terjadi sudah terjadi " ucap Hinata membuat semua mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kami akan ke kelas lebih dulu Onii-sama, karena jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai, kami permisi dulu " ucap Rias mengajak semuanya kembali ke kelas dan hanya di ikuti oleh mereka.

" Ghhh~ Hari yang benar-benar merepotkan " gumam Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, semangat dong, ingat nanti kita harus kencan aku tidak sabar kita kencan bersama " ucap Asuna di samping Naruto dan memeluk lengan Naruto.

Sementara para Harem Naruto hanya mendelik Asuna karena merasa di ejek tidak dapat kencan dengan Naruto. Jika saja bukan aturan dari Emilia pasti mereka akan menerkam Naruto.

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku juga ingat akan itu. Lagi pula, kau ingin kemana saat kita kencan nanti " balas Naruto mencoba tegar dan bertanya pada Asuna.

" Hihihi, aku sudah lama tidak makan bersama di restoran, jadi bagaimana kita makan malam bersama " usul Asuna dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Makan malam? Di restoran? " gumam Naruto mencoba berpikir " Hmmm, Tidak buruk juga " lanjut Naruto.

" Yey! Makan malam bersama Naruto-kun! " teriak Asuna kegirangan dan memeluk Naruto erat.

" Oh Iya, Naru-kun, ini mengenai Emilia-chan, apa kau sudah tahu mengenai kemampuannya? " tanya Uzume mengingat sesuatu mengenai Emilia.

" Um, aku tidak begitu tahu kalau Emilia Kaa-san memiliki kekuatan " jawab Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

" Waktu itu, Emilia-chan membacakan sebuah sihir yang sepertinya hanya bisa berhubungan dengan orang terdekatnya. Seperti waktu itu, Emilia meningkatkan daya serangmu dan meningkatkan pemulihanmu hingga kau sadar. Hanya saja kau tidak merasakan bahwa kau dan Emilia terhubung, dengan kata lain saat kau berhubungan dengannya seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuhmu " jelas Uzume panjang lebar, karena hanya dia yang berfokus dengan Emilia.

Semua cukup terkejut karena Emilia bisa melakukan hal semacan itu, Begitu'pun Naruto dirinya tidak menyangka Ibu Angkatnya akan melakukan hal seperti itu " Ma! Lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas, jangan pikirkan hal itu lebih dulu kita bisa bicarakan itu lagi nanti " ucap Miku menengahi sambil berjalan lebih dulu ke kelas begitu juga yang lain

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **14.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **.**

" Tadaima! " ucap Naruto beserta kelompoknya bersamaan membuka pintu rumah.

" Okaeirinasai, Naruto-kun, minna-san " balas Emilia turun melalui tangga.

" Hahh~ melelahkan " hela Naruto sambil bersandar di Sofa, sementara yang lain sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

" Naruto-kun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu itu dulu baru kau boleh santai " nasehat Emilia sambil berkecak pinggang di hadapan Naruto.

" Mou~ Kaa-san, akukan masih lelah " rengek Naruto manja, entah kenapa dia merasa seperti 1000 tahun yang lalu.

" Tapi itu tidak baik. Apa perlu kaa-san yang membuka bajumu? " balas Emilia dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

" Heh~ benarkah? Apa Kaa-san berani? " tantang Naruto, karena menurut Naruto perempuan seperti Emilia bisa di katakan hampir mirip seperti Hinata ataupun yang lain.. Sama-sama kikuk dan lugu.

" Baiklah jika Naruto-kun yang meminta " balas Emilia mendekati Naruto dan perlahan membuka kancing Baju Naruto, sementara Naruto yang melihat Emilia benar-benar melakukannya langsung memegang tangan Emilia.

Emilia yang di pegang tangannya menoleh ke arah Naruto " Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang meminta tadi? " tanya Emilia.

" Ya... Aku memang memintanya... Tapi akukan Cuma bercanda Kaa-san " balas Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Hmm? Benarkah? " tanya Emilia dengan wajah menggoda Naruto, Naruto yang melihat godaan Emilia memalingkan wajahnya.

" Su-Sudahlah Kaa-san... La-Lagi Pula ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " pinta Naruto serius.

" Um? Tentang apa? Kekuatan kaa-san? " tebak Emilia.

" Un " balas Naruto

" Ya... Bisa di bilang Kekuatan Kaa-san adalah Kekuatan Ikatan. Kekuatan Kaa-san bisa Meningkatkan, Menyembuhkan, dan yang lainnya, hanya saja Kekuatan ini hanya bisa digunakan pada seseorang yang memiliki ikatan dengan kaa-san " jelas Emilia mengenai kekuatannya sambil membuka kancing baju Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya mendengarkan dirinya tidak sadar jika Emilia membukakan bajunya.

" Lalu Ikatan seperti apa itu? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Hihihi, tentu saja Ikatan keluarga dan Cinta " jawab Emilia terkikih lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto " Dan orang itu adalah kau " lanjut Emilia.

 **Cup!**

Tanpa di duga Emilia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, sementara Naruto langsung tersadar dan mencoba mendorong Emilia dengan lembut.

" Ka-Kaa-san apa yang kau lakukan, i-ingat ki-kita ini masih memiliki hubungan ibu dan anak " gagap Naruto dengan wajah merah.

" Siapa bilang? Kau itu sekarang bukan anakku lagi, melainkan calon suamiku " balas Emilia sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto.

" Ehhhh! " pekik Naruto tidak percaya. " Ta-Ta-Tapi.. " gagap Naruto, Emilia yang melihat wajah Naruto terkikih pelan, sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat wajah lucu Naruto.

" Mou! Naru-kun kau itu! Kenapa hanya berduaan dengan Emilia-chan! " rengek Asuna begitu juga yang lain.

" Ma-Matte-Matte! Kalian salah sangka! " ucap Naruto panik.

" Hihihi, kalian tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda bersama Naruto-kun kok, jadi kalian masih memiliki tempat untuk memeluk Naruto-kun kok " ucap Emilia meluruskan lalu bangun dari bersandarnya pada Naruto dan berjalan menuju dapur.

" Hnmmmmpphh! " gumam semuanya dengan pipi mengembung.

" H-Hahahaha, a-apa yang kalian inginkan? Pe-pelukan? Ha-hahaha, ba-baiklah ayo ke-kemarilah " ucap Naruto gugup sambil merentangkan tangannya para Harem Naruto yang mendengar itu dengan cepat tersenyum senang dan memeluk Naruto secara bersama.

" Ne Naruto-kun ingat nanti kau harus kencan denganku " ucap Asuna mengingatkan sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Ne-Ne Naruto-kun, setelah Asuna-chan bolehkan Aku meminta jatahku? " tanya Rias yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

" Boleh saja? Tapi itukan bisa besok? " balas Naruto.

" Tidak apa, jatahku itu nanti setelah kau dan Asuna-chan selesai kencan " balas Rias santai.

" Ak-Aku juga... Aku juga sama seperti Ri-Rias-chan, ta-tapi aku setelah Rias-cham saja " ikut Asia dengan tergagap dan wajah memerah.

" Aku setelah Asia-chan saja ya Naru-kun " ucap Miku

" Seperti Biasa aku sehabis Miku-chan " ucap Luka

" A-Aku juga, Ak-Aku juga sehabis Luka-chan " ikut Hitagi, Miyuki dan Yumi bersamaan.

" Heh~ Jika kalian bertiga sekaligus bagaimana mungkin, dan juga setelah Luka-chan, itu baru kalian menyatakan cinta kalian bersamaku, jadi biar lebih adil bagaimana jika kalian melakukan batu gunting kertas " balas Naruto dan langsung memberikan usulan.

" Heeehhh! " pekik mereka tidak setuju.

" Ke-Kenapa harus!? " tanya Hitagi tidak terima.

" Ya... Mau bagaimana lagi, masa aku suruh kalian bertanding hanya memperebutkan posisi saja, itukan aneh " balas Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Hmph! Baiklah jika itu Naruto-kun yang meminta " balas Miyuki dengan pipi mengembung. Setelah itu Hitagi, Miyuki dan Yumi melakukan Batu Gunting Kertas secara tiga kali dan yang menang pertama adalah Miyuki, lalu Yumi dan Hitagi.

Tentu saja Hitagi yang di kalahkan Yumi dan Miyuki menangis Anime karena berada di posisi ke sembilan. " Fufufu, tidak buruk juga ada di bagian ke sepuluh " gumam Akeno senang.

" Hmph! Jadinya aku di bagian kesebelas " gumam Kuroyukihime membuang wajahnya ngambek.

" Fufufu, tenang saja Yuki-chan aku saja di bagian ketiga belas tidak apa " balas Hestia santai-santai saja.

" Hmph! Itu bagimu, tapi menunggu itu rasanya membosankan kau tahu " balas Kuroyukihime mengembungkan pipinya membuat semua tertawa.

" Ne, Naruto-kun aku sebenarnya ada usul, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Jutsu Kagebunshinmu itu saja? " Usul Chocholat.

" Tidak-tidak, aku mau bertanggung jawab secara langsung pada haremku, aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa karena yang mereka ajak hanyalah sebuah bunshin " balas Naruto merasa tidak enak. Tentu saja semua harem Naruto senang karena Naruto setia dan sungguh-sungguh bertanggung jawab pada mereka dan sekarang yang mereka harus lakukan adalah sabar menunggu dan membiarkan waktu yang menentukan.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Di sore hari yang terang, terlihat saat Ini Naruto tengah duduk bermeditasi di belakang halaman tepat pada hujan air terjunnya. Dirinya melakukan itu sambil menunggu waktunya dirinya dan Asuna kencan yang kedua dan melakukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai King Harem.

' Entah kenapa, jantung berdetak kencang, jika memikirkan aku kencan dengan Asuna-chan, padahal kami sering bersama ' batin Naruto seperti orang yang baru saja berpacaran dan malu-malu kencannya.

 **[" Khe~ apa kau malu patner? Biasanya kau kencan dengan Asuna bersama Hinata biasa saja? "]** goda Kurama dan itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

 **[" hey, dia bukan sedang malu karena itu, dia malu karena nanti dia melakukan itu bersama Asuna "]** ucap Great Red ikut menggoda Naruto dan sukses membuat otak Naruto blank sementara dan setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

" Bi-Bisakah kalian berhenti menggodaku? Ak-Aku sedang berusaha menenangkan diriku? " pinta Naruto tergagap, semua patner Naruto hanya tertawa saat melihat wajah malu Naruto, mereka tidak menyangka patner mereka sangat malu.

" _Oh, Ayolah? Apa ini diriku yang sekarang? Kau seperti perempuan, Jadi seperti Laki donk, Gantel "_ ucap Sosok 'Naruto' 1000 tahun yang lalu dan itu sukses membuat Alis Naruto berkedut.

" Yang Membuatku seperti ini itu kau! Dulu dan sekarang itu juga beda baka! " balas Naruto berteriak pada dirinya yang dulu.

" _Hahaha, maaf-maafkan aku. Tapi jika masalah kencan seperti ini aku jadi ingat masa lalu. Hey, jika kau bersama Asuna kencan makan malam, ajaklah dia ke salah satu tempat makan dengan menu berisi daging sapi, dia akan sangat senang dengan makanan seperti itu. Dan juga lakukan lah seperti biasanya orang berpacaran ya "_ usul 'Naruto' kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto yang sekarang dia hanya mengangguk jika dirinya yang dulu memberi usul seperti itu mana mungkin dia mencoba menolak karena hanya dirinya yang dulu yang tahu masalah mereka.

" Apa usulmu ini benar? Jika kau berbohong aku bersumpah aku akan mencarimu dan mencekik dirimu! " balas Naruto membuat dirinya lagi satu meneguk ludahnya dengan berat sambil memegang lehernya.

" _H-Hahaha sa-santai saja sobat, ak-aku tidak bohong kok "_ balas 'Naruto' gugup.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, dan asal kau tahu saja? Jika aku mencekikmu itu tidak masalah karena kau itu hanya ada dalam Mind Scape, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu " peringat Naruto membuat 'Naruto' lain merinding ketakutan.

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto'pun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya lalu masuk ke dalam Air terjun melakukan rutinitas pembersihan di sana. Selang beberapa menit, keluarlah Naruto yang berpakaian baju Kaos berwarna putih dengan biru bergaris putih dan menggunakan celana berwarna Hitam.

Naruto'pun berjalan menuju dalam rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Asuna dan saat sampai di sana, dia melihat Asuna menunggu dirinya dengan pakaian kaos putih lengan panjang dan sebuah rok panjang berwarna ungu, rambutnya yang di biarkan tergerai menambah kesan cantik Asuna.

Bahkan Naruto yang melihat itu merona karena melihat cantiknya salah satu haremnya malam ini, sementara para Harem Naruto memerah melihat penampilan Naruto yang terlihat sangat keren dan tampan.

" Ja-Jadi kau sudah siap? " tanya Naruto tergagap sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" U-Uhm " balas Asuna malu-malu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

" Ja-Jaa minna kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka semua " O-Oh ya, dimana si Teme, dari pulang sekolah aku tidak melihatnya? " tanya Naruto kepada semuanya.

" Tadi, Uchiha-san sempat pulang hanya sekedar mandi dan mengganti baju, setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana " balas Nao sambil bermain Heandphonenya.

" So-Souka... Jaa Ittekimasu " ujar Naruto berangkat bersama Asuna yang dia gandeng.

" Um, Ittarashai " balas Semuanya.

" Jadi Sekarang kita mau kemana? " tanya Asuna perlahan masuk mobil Nissan Naruto.

" Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi Tuan Putri " balas Naruto menggoda Asuna dan tentu saja itu membuat pipi Asuna memerah.

" Mo-Mou Naruto-kun jangan menggodaku " balas Asuna memalingkan wajahnya membuat Naruto terkekeh.

 **Bruuum~ bruuuuuuuuuum!**

Setelah memundurkan mobil mereka dari garasi menuju jalan, mobil Naruto'pun perlahan berjalan menuju kota untuk kencan mereka.

" Jadi... Naruto-kun bisa kau beritahu aku ke mana kita akan pergi? " tanya Asuna penasaran.

" Hehehe itu masih rahasia " balas Naruto membuat Asuna cemberut karena tidak di beritahu " Hahaha, apa kau tidak sabar kencan dengan diriku sampai-sampai kau penasaran begitu? " Goda Naruto membuat Asuna memerah malu.

" Mo-Mou~ Naruto-kun " rengek Asuna sambil menutup wajahnya untuk menutup wajahnya yang di pastikan memerah.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka'pun sampai di sebuah Restorant yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Tempatnya juga cukup lumayan yang bisa di katakan tinggi membuat kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang cukup indah.

Asuna tidak percaya Naruto akan mengajaknya ke restorant biasanya Naruto paling pergi ke tempat Kedai Ramen. Diakan maniak Ramen.

Tapi... Sepertinya dia harus membuang hal itu. " Ayo Asuna-chan, jangan Cuma bengong dan mulut terbuka, nanti ada lalat masuk ke mulutmu dan kau tersedak dan pingsan... Dan nanti aku bisa-bisa memberikanmu nafas buatan " ucap Naruto menggoda kembali Asuna sambil menutup mulut Asuna yang terbuka sedikit dan tersenyum jahil.

 **Bluushh~**

Wajah Asuna benar-benar memerah, dirinya malu karena Naruto mengucapkannya di tempat umum, bahkan banyak orang yang lewat geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka.

" Na-Naruto-kun! " teriak Asuna ngambek karena selalu di goda.

" Hehehe, kau sangat lucu jika begitu, ayo sebelum tambah ramai " ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Asuna.

Wajah Asuna kembali merona, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia merasakan pipinya memanas akibat perlakuan Naruto padanya, dan saat ini dia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto tengah menggenggam tangannya cukup erat.

' Hangat, Nyaman dan kuat ' batin Asuna merasakan tangan Naruto yang lembut menariknya menuju salah satu meja lalu mendudukkannya dengan sangat pelan seperti kaca yang jika salah cara meletakkannya kaca itu akan hancur dan retak.

' Kau itu terlalu perhatian Naruto-kun, tapi biarlah untuk saat ini... ' batin Asuna tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sungguh sangat peduli padanya, bukan hanya padanya semuanya ' Saatnya diriku yang menggodamu dan memperhatikan dirimu ' lanjut Asuna tersenyum.

" Selamat datang di restorant kami, apakah ada yang ingin kalian pesan? " tanya salah satu pelayan restorant. Mereka'pun mengambil menu yang ada di hadapan mereka lalu membaca menu itu satu persatu.

" Kami pesan Yakiniku sebanyak 2 Porsi Piring, dan minum kami 1 Ice Smut Strawbery itu saja " ucap Naruto memilih pesanannya, sementara sang pelayan mencatat menu yang di pesan Naruto.

Asuna mengerjapkan matanya, 2 porsi piring? Itu sama saja dengan 60 porsi daging, dan juga... Padahal dia baru saja juga akan memesan seperti itu tapi ketika mendengar Naruto memesan sebanyak itu dia membatalkan niatnya memesan.

" Apakah ada tambahan lagi? " tanya sang pelayan.

" Um, kami ingin memesan 3 Porsi Yakiniku dan membawanya pulang, apa bisa? " ucap Naruto lagi.

" Tentu saja, apa ada lagi? " tanya Sang pelayan, dan di balas gelengan oleh Naruto " Baiklah 5 porsi Daging Yakinuku, 1 Ice Smut Strawbery" ulang pelayan itu memastikan dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu pelayan itu'pun pergi untuk memberitahukan mengenai pesanan kedua pasangan itu. Setelah perginya sang pelayan Asuna'pun menatap Naruto.

" Apa kau yakin dengan daging sebanyak itu? Dan juga satu minuman? " tanya Asuna.

" Um, kenapa? Aku tidak ingin kau makan banyak daging itu bisa membuatmu gendut. Lagi pula itu saja sudah cukup untuk kita berdua " balas Naruto, Asuna yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memerah, dirinya malu karena ketahuan suka makan daging dan juga gendut? Oh~ tidak-tidak jika itu terjadi dia tidak ingin makan selamanya lagi.

" Hehehe, tidak perlu malu begitu, lagipula kita juga makan berdua jadi kita masing-masing mendapatkan 30 daging dan untuk minumnya kita bisa berdua saja " lanjut Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah Asuna yang malu karena ketahuan suka makan banyak daging dan kembali menggoda Asuna.

 **Bluushh~**

Wajah Asuna semakin memerah dan terlihat asap-asap mulai keluar dari kepala dan telinganya, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menggodanya sampai habis begini.

' Ma-Makan berdua d-dan mi-minum bersama ' batin Asuna sambil membayangkan dirinya dan saling menyuap dan minum dengan pipet pada satu gelas berdua.

 **Bluushh~**

Wajah Asuna semakin memerah, dirinya terlalu membayangkan. " Ini pesanan Kalian " ucap salah satu Waiter datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

Setelah datangnya pesanan mereka, Naruto'pun memanggang daging Yakiniku mereka di dua pemanggang yang ada di meja mereka.

" Ap-Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? " tanya Asuna.

" Jangan khawatir bagian ini akan mengirimnya dengan True Watchku ke rumah, jadi bagian ini kita bisa makan " jawab Naruto , Asuna yang mendengar itu langsung lega. Ya mana mungkin dia makan banyak daging dalam situasi seperti ini, bisa malu dia.

Setelah beberapa menit, dua Porsi yakiniku mereka'pun matang sempurna, sementara 3 Porsi Yakiniku lainnya juga sudah matang dan tinggal mengirimnya ke rumah.

" Baiklah, saatnya mengirim ke rumah tapi sebelum itu aku harus menghentikan waktunya " gumam Naruto **[" True Watch! Time Stop! "]** ucap Naruto pada jamnya.

Seketika semua berhenti bergerak, setelah menyelesaikan itu Naruto'pun mengarahkan jamnya pada Tiga piring yang berisi daging Yakiniku yang sudah matang **[" True Watch! Teleport! "]** ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Swuuuush!**

Seketika ketiga porsi yakiniku itu'pun menghilang, setelah berhasil mengirim daging itu Naruto'pun mengembalikan waktu seperti semula.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto.**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto, saat ini semua peerage atau bisa di bilang keluarga di sana tengah berdiskusi ingin memakan apa karena bahan-bahan masakan mereka sudah habis.

" Jaa, kita mau makan apa sekarang? " gumam Chocholat menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, bosan.

" Kita juga tidak tahu, hah~ enak sekali rasanya Asuna-chan karena makan bersama Naruto-kun " balas Hitagi dan iri pada Asuna.

 **Swuuung!**

Selagi mereka debat, di meja makan mereka muncul tiga Porsi Yakiniku yang sudah matang, mereka terkejut akan kemunculan makanan tersebut.

" Uwaaaah! Yakiniku! " pekik Hestia dan Ayumi senang saat melihat hidangan yang di depannya

" Uwooohh~ sepertinya Naruto-kun mengirimkan kita makanan ini " gumam Ouka, mereka saling berpandang lalu saling mengangguk.

" Arigato! Naruto-kun!/Naru-kun!/Naruto-nii! "

.

.

 **NaruAsuna Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan Asuna, saat ini mereka tengah makan dengan mesranya dengan saling menyuapi daging di piring mereka dengan mesra, bahkan beberapa pengunjung yang melihat mereka merona karena romantisnya mereka.

Asuna yang tahu banyak orang yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Naruto mencoba menutupi malu dan gugupnya seperti seorang yang tidak peduli dan menyuapi Naruto dengan lembut, sementara Naruto dirinya juga terlihat santai sambil menyuapi Asuna.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun, pelan-pelan donk makannya wajah tampanmukan jadi kotor " ujar Asuna sambil mengambil tisu di tasnya dan menghilangkan noda yang ada di sudut bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat perlakuan Asuna merona dirinya tidak menyangka Asuna akan memperhatikan dirinya ' Hihihi kena Kau Naruto-kun ' batin Asuna senang berhasil menggoda Naruto.

" Nah, sudah sekarang pelan-pelan ya Naruto-kun " ucap Asuna kembali menyuapi Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memakan suapan Asuna dengan pelan.

Setelah selesai makan mereka'pun meminum minuman mereka bersama, Naruto sambil meminum minumannya melihat keluar jendela sambil melihat pemandangan, Asuna yang ingin menjahili Naruto lagi mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa centi.

" Naruto-kun " Naruto yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan seketika dia terdiam sejenak untuk memproses apa yang terjadi.

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah dengan mata melebar melihat wajahnya dan Asuna sangat dekat bahkan hampir berciuman jika saja mulut mereka tidak berisi pipet.

" A-A-Asuna-chan " gagap Naruto.

" Hihihi, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? " tanya Asuna sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto dengan wajah menggoda.

" Ti-Tidak, ak-Aku tidak apa " balas Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah sang pelayan kembali dan menyerahkan nota pembayaran yang Naruto harus bayar.

Setelah membayar makanan mereka, mereka'pun keluar dari Restourant menuju mobil mereka " Jadi... Kemana lagi kita sekarang? " tanya Asuna penasaran.

" kita akan ke tempat biasanya aku sendirian sambil menatap awan, kau pasti akan suka jika kita di sana nanti " jawab Naruto menyalakan mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dia maksud.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka, mata Naruto melirik ke arah Asuna yang tengah menatap keluar jendela mobil yang terbuka.

Wajah Naruto merona ketika melihat wajah Asuna yang menurutnya cantik ketika helaian-helaian rambut Asuna melambai terkena angin.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas dengan beberapa kunang-kunang menyala di dalam kegelapan.

" Naruto-kun i-ini indah sekali " gumam Asuna terkagum.

" Ayo kita ke sana, kau pasti akan suka jika sudah di tengahnya " ajak Naruto menarik tangan Asuna, sementara Asuna hanya mengikuti saja.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Asuna'pun sampai di tengah lapangan dan duduk di sana sambil melihat bulan bersama kunang-kunang.

Naruto yang ada di belakang Asuna melihat Asuna yang saat ini tengah berinteraksi dengan beberapa kunang-kunang yang ada pada dirinya. Wajah Naruto kembali merona tipis ketika melihat betapa cantiknya Asuna saat tertawa, tersenyum dan wajah senangnya.

" Ne Naruto-kun ini sungguh indah sekali " gumam Asuna sambil menerbangkan kembali beberapa kunang-kunang yang ada pada dirinya.

 **Grep!**

Seketika Asuna tersentak begitu Naruto memeluknya dari belakang, perlahan wajah Asuna memerah karena Naruto memeluk dirinya apalagi wajah Asuna semakin memerah begitu merasakan wajah Naruto mendekati telinganya.

" Ya... Sangat cantik sepertimu " bisik Naruto di telinga Asuna lalu menjilati sedikit telinga Asuna.

" Hnggnn... Na-Naruto-kun geli " gumam Asuna saat merasakan rasa geli di telinganya.

" Kau tahu Asuna-chan, kau sangat cantik malam ini, kau seperti bulan yang selalu bersinar terang menyinari hatiku, dan juga wajah cantik dan manismu itu, sungguh mempesona ketika kau tersenyum, jadi kumohon teruslah tersenyum untuk diriku " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Asuna lalu mencium singkat pipi Asuna.

" M-Mou~ Naruto-kun, jika Naruto-kun meminta seperti itu aku akan lakukan selamanya kok dan juga... Hmm~ Gombalan Naruto-kun terlalu, aku tidak seperti itu kok " balas Asuna sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Naruto dan masih di posisi pelukan Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat lucunya Asuna kembali terkekeh, lalu tangan Naruto bergerak ke arah jamnya dan mengotak atik jamnya seperti melakukan sesuatu. Setelah itu keluarlah sebuah buket bunga mawar di jam Naruto.

Setelah barang yang dia keluarkan keluar Naruto'pun memberikannya pada Asuna. Asuna yang baru saja melihat Naruto memberikannya sebuah buket bunga mawar terkejut karena dari tadi dia tidak melihat Naruto membawa mawar ini.

" Baiklah jika kau tidak secantik bulan, bagaimana jika aku bilang kau secantik Bunga Mawar, warna merah pada mawar sama seperti kau saat wajahmu memerah, tubuhmu yang harum walaupun tidak menggunakan pengharum seperti mawar, duri yang ada pada mawar seperti kau saat menggunakan senjatamu dan kecantikan bunga mawar sama seperti dirimu " gombal Naruto lagi, Asuna yang mendengar penuturan Naruto merona, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menggombalnya dua kali.

" Hmmpph~ Naruto-kun menggombalku lagi " rengek Asuna memalingkan wajahnya.

" Heh~ Apa kau tidak suka? " tanya Naruto pura-pura kecewa.

" Bu-Bukan seperti itu, ta-tapi.. Itu memalukan " balas Asuna sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang masih merona.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau sekarang yang menggombalku? " usul Naruto jahil, dia juga ingin melihat Asuna menggombalnya.

" E-Ehhh!? Me-menggombalimu? " tanya Asuna tidak percaya, dan dia yakin saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

" Ya, apa kau mau? " tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil. Asuna yang mendengar itu mencoba berpikir, dia memang ingin melihat wajah Naruto yang merona jadi mungkin ini saatnya yang tepat.

 **Puk!**

Tanpa menjawab Asuna menepuk kedua pipi Naruto di dekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang berpikir Asuna akan menciumnya merona. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat namun hingga tinggal 1 cm Asuna berhenti dan menyatukan Hidung mereka dan menatap dalam mata Naruto.

" Naruto-kun tahu, wajahmu ini sungguh tampan dan imut karena kumis kucing ini, kau licik dan lucu seperti rubah, matamu yang biru seperti membawa semua orang yang melihatnya seperti ada di lautan luas. Bahkan aku sekarang juga merasakannya." Ucap Asuna " Dan umm~ Bibirmu ini sungguh menggoda bahkan aku ingin sekali memakan bibirmu itu, Lalu tubuhmu yang kekar ini sungguh mengagumkan bahkan banyak pria yang mencoba mencari tubuh sepertimu tapi sepertinya mustahil " lanjut Asuna sambil mengelus bibir Naruto.

" Ano... Maksudmu? " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti namun rona di wajahnya tidak menghilang sama sekali.

" hihihi, tenang saja Naruto-kun itu tadi hanya penilaianku terhadap dirimu, dan sekarang aku akan mengatakan, kau seperti matahari yang menyinari hatiku Naruto-kun, senyummu, kebaikanmu semua yang ada dalam dirimu itu aku menyukai semua itu.

Matamu yang indah itu seperti memanah hatiku Naruto-kun, dan Hatimu itu sungguh lembut kepada kami semua, itu semua sangat aku suka dan juga, terima kasih atas malam ini Naruto-kun "ucap Asuna panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

 **Cup!**

Mata Naruto seketika terbelak begitu Asuna mencium bibirnya cukup liar, Asuna mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terlentang dan menindih tubuh Naruto dan melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mencoba mengikuti alur Asuna namun sepertinya itu akan menyusahkan dimana Asuna seperti tidak membiarkannya menjadi Dominan.

Asuna memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa, Naruto tidak menyangka Asuna akan seagresif ini dalam berciuman bahkan ini terasa berbeda dari dirinya biasanya berciuman dengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman akhirnya Asuna melepaskan Ciumannya dan terlihat jembatan Saliva menjembatani kedua bibir insan itu, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah dengan nafas memburu.

 **Bruk!**

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga kembali, Naruto membalikkan keadaan di mana sekarang dia di atas tubuh Asuna. " Hehehe, sekarang aku akan membalasmu Asuna-chan " ucap Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto dan mulai menjelajah setiap tubuh Asuna.

" Hnngg.. Na-Naruto-kun " desah Halus Asuna " He-Hentikan... Nanti ada yang lihat " pinta Naruto walaupun dirinya tidak rela.

" tenang saja, aku sudah memasang kekkai tak terlihat jadi kita aman dari siapapun, begitu juga dengan mobil kita, aku sudah memasang kekkai tak terlihat dan juga aku sudah menghentikan waktu untuk kita saja. Jadi bersiaplah Asuna-chan " ucap Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Asuna.

 **Lemon On**

 **[ bagi yang di bawah umur harap skip, kena nafsu tanggung sendiri! ]**

" Engghh~ Na-Naru-kkunn~ " desah Halus Asuna saat merasakan sensasi geli dari lidah Naruto yang memberi lehernya Kissmark.

Tubuh Asuna menggeliat bagai cacing kepanasan yang terkena sinar matahari, Tangan Naruto perlahan melepaskan bajunya dan menjadikannya alas untuk berbaringnya Asuna, setelah membaringkan Asuna kembali, Naruto'pun mencium bibir Asuna dengan ganas sementara Asuna menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Ummnn~ Ahmmmpp~ " mereka menguman di dalam ciuman mereka yang sangat liar, saling silat lidah, menukar saliva mereka dan menghisap lidah masing-masing pasangan.

Selagi mereka berciuman tangan Naruto meremas payudara Asuna yang bisa di katakan cukup untuk seumurannya dengan lembut membuat Asuna kembali melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Diangkatnya Kaos Asuna beserta bra putih Asuna hingga terlihatlah Payudara yang cukup sempurna dengan puting yang menegang.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, Naruto dan Asuna'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas sejenak dan terlihat di kedua bibir insan terdapat jembatan saliva yang cukup tebal menjembatani kedua bibir itu setelah mendapat nafas mereka kembali, Naruto melumat payudara Asuna seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, sementara Asuna hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut Naruto seolah meminta lebih.

" Ahh.. Ahnnn hi-hisap.. Hisap terus Na-naruuhh " rancau Asuna sambil menekan-nekan kepala Naruto.

Selagi Naruto melumat dada Asuna, Tangan Kiri Naruto bergerak ke arah Vagina Asuna dan tangan Kanan Naruto meremas dada Asuna lagi satunya.

" Ughhh~ Nhh~ Na-Naruto-kuunn~ " rancau Asuna bertambah saat merasakan Jari-jari Naruto mengelus Vaginanya dari balik roknya

" Kau sudah basah ne Asuna-chan? " goda Naruto melepas lumatannya sesaat lalu kembali mengulum dada Asuna lagi satu.

" Mo-Mouuhh~ ja-jangan menggodaku " rengek Asuna sambil mendesah karena kocokan jari Naruto di Vaginanya dalam tempo sedang.

Jari Naruto yang ada di Vagina Asuna bergerak masuk keluar memberi kenikmatan pada Vagina Asuna yang berkedut-kedut. Gerakan Jari Naruto semakin cepat saat merasakan Vagina Asuna berkedut cepat dan menjepit jarinya.

" Ahhnn! Ahh! Ohh! Na-Naru-kun ak-aku ha-hampir sampai " rancau Asuna saat akan mendekati klimaksnya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada kepala Naruto dan menggeliat seperti cacing

" Ahhhhhhhn! " teriak panjang Asuna mencapai klimaksnya hingga dirinya melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Cairan cinta Asuna meluber keluar dan membasahi jari Naruto, Naruto yang sudah membuat Asuna klimaks tersenyum.

" Ne Asuna-chan, apa kita langsung ke menu utama? " tanya Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan penisnya. Sementara Asuna hanya mengangguk sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

Naruto yang sudah mendapat jawaban langsung menaikkan Rok Asuna hingga terlihatlah Vagina Asuna yang basah karena permainan tadi. Dengan pelan Naruto mengarahkan Penisnya pada Vagina Asuna dan memasukkannya perlahan.

" Eghhh! " pekik Asuna saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar mencoba masuk ke dalamnya.

" Ughh! Se-sempit sekali, A-Asuna-chan " lenguh Naruto sambil mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke vagina sempit Asuna.

Perlahan secara perlahan akhirnya penis Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam sampai selaput dara Asuna, dengan sekali hentak Naruto berhasil merobek selaput dara Asuna.

Asuna ingin berteriak namun bibirnya tengah dikunci oleh Naruto yang mencium bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam pinggul Asuna bergerak memberi tanda untuk memulai permainan mereka.

Naruto yang mendapat tanda itu langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat Asuna melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Karena kebutuhan Oksigen mereka'pun melepaskan Ciuman mereka dan saling menatap.

" Ahhnn! Ahhn! Na-Naru-kunn~ Ahnn! Ohh! Ahnn! " desah Asuna sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

" ughh! Shhh! A-Asuna-chan " lenguh Naruto sambil bergerak dan menatap Asuna.

" Le-Lebih cepat Naru-kunn.. Ahhn! Ahhhh! Ahhuhh! " rancau Asuna sambil mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Naruto. Tanpa menjawab Naruto mempercepat gerakannya membuat Asuna semakin mendesah karena kenikmatan.

" Ahh! Ahhh! Ohh! Ohnnn! Na-Naruto-kunnn " rancau Asuna karena gerakan Naruto membuatnya kenikmatan " Na-Naru-kun, Ak-Aku ha-hampir sampai " desah Asuna semakin mempererat pelukannya.

" Ughh! A-Aku juga As-Asuna-chann! " ujar Naruto juga mencapai kenikmatannya.

" Ahhhhhn~!/ Guuhhh! "

.

 **Lemon Off ( Maaf kurang Hot )**

.

.

Di waktu malam yang berhenti, terlihat di lapangan terdapat Asuna dan Naruto saat ini masih berbaring tanpa busana karena Busana mereka di gunakan untuk alas berbaring mereka. Mereka saling berpelukan sambil menatap bulan yang menerangi mereka.

" Hehehe, bagaimana tadi itu Asuna-chan? " goda Naruto pada Perempuan yang saat ini sudah menjadi Wanita itu.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun tadi mainnya kasar " balas Asuna mengembungkan pipinya.

" Tapi kau suka bukan? " goda Naruto lagi sambil mencium singkat bibir Asuna dan meremas pelan kembali dada Asuna.

" Ahnn~ Mou~! Naruto-kun " rengek Asuna karena Naruto menggodanya.

" Hehehe baiklah-baiklah " ucap Naruto. Setelah merasa tenaga mereka kembali, mereka'pun memakai pakaian mereka kembali dan menjalankan waktu seperti normal kembali.

" Ne Suna-chan apa kau bisa berjalan? " tanya Naruto khawatir karena melihat sepertinya Asuna susah berdiri.

" Hihi, ak-aku hanya lemas saja saat bermain tadi " elak Asuna, namun Naruto yang tahu Asuna berbohong langsung menggendong Asuna menuju mobil mereka.

" Gomenne karena aku menyakitimu " sesal Naruto karena melakukan itu oada Asuna.

" Hihihi, tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto-kun aku juga menginginkannya kok " balas Asuna menenangkan Naruto.

Setelah sampai Mobil, Naruto'pun memasukkan Asuna ke dalam Mobil karena Asuna masih belum bisa bergerak. Setelah meletakkan Asuna, Naruto'pun masuk ke dalam Mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

.

 **21.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

 **Bruuuum~**

Mobil Naruto terus melaju dengan kecepatan standar menuju rumah. Tidak ada yang berbicara dalam perjalanan tersebut karena mereka masih sangat lelah.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka'pun sampai dirumah mereka. Setelah sampai Naruto kembali menggendong Asuna masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto dan Asuna bersamaan.

" Okaerinasai Naruto-kun/Naruto-nii/Naru-kun/Naruto-san " sambut semuanya.

" Eh? Kalian belum tidur? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya bahwa semua belum tidur.

" Mou~ Kau pikir kami akan tidur meninggalkan kalian berdua bermesraan saja nanti " balas Hitagi tidak mau hal seperti itu, Naruto dan Asuna saling berpandangan lalu terkekeh bersama membuat semua bingung.

" Ada apa? " tanya Hitagi tidak mengerti.

" Hahaha, tidak-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa " balas Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ne Naruto-kun ada apa dengan Asuna-chan? " Tanya Emilia begitu melihat Asuna tengah di gendong oleh Naruto.

" Ah, dia Cuma kelelahan kok nanti juga dia akan baik-baik saja " balas Naruto melirik ke arah Asuna.

" Yey! Akhirnya besok adalah jatahku! Aku tidak sabar kencan dengan Naruto-kun " teriak Rias senang ketika besok dia akan kencan dengan Naruto.

" Mou~ Rias-chan jangan membuat kami cemburu " rengek Chocholat karena mereka di buat cemburu karena harus bersabar.

" Oh Ya, di mana Sasuke, apa dia sudah kembali? " tanya Naruto.

" Belum, dari tadi dia belum kembali " jawab Miku sambil menatap jam yang ada di dinding.

" Hah~ kemana coba si teme itu " hela Naruto.

" Ano... Naruto-san, ji-jika kau tidak keberatan, bo-bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? " tanya Kuroka sambil memainkan jarinya.

" Um, memangnya kau meminta apa? " tanya Naruto.

" A-Aku hanya mau Na-Naruto-san menjawab pertanyaanku saja. A-Apa Naruto-san benar, kalau Na-Naruto-san memang peduli padaku dan me-menganggapku sebagai keluarga ini? " tanya Kuroka sambil tergagap. Seketika suasana menjadi hening karena pertanyaan Kuroka.

Ya itu wajar saja karena Kuroka masih bimbang apa dia percaya bahwa Naruto mempercayainya atau tidak.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Kuroka tersentak begitu merasakan energi yang sangat familiar, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan energi yang sangat dia rasakan.

" I-Ini... " gagap Kuroka membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya

" Ada Apa Kuroka-chan? " tanya Naruto sambil membaringkan Asuna di sofa dan mendekati Kuroka.

" E-Energi ini... Di-dia mencoba ke sini " gagap Kuroka sambil memegang lengan Naruto ketakutan.

' Dia? Dia siapa? Dan kenapa Kuroka-chan sangat ketakutan ' batin Naruto khawatir melihat Kuroka yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan.

 **Deg!**

Seketika C.C, Kuroyukihime dan Hestia saling tersentak bersama karena sesuatu, Naruto yang melihat mereka tersentak menatap mereka bertanya.

" Apa yang di katakan Kuroka-chan benar, ada yang mencoba ke sini " jawab Kuroyukihime tahu maksud tatapan Naruto.

" Souka?... " gumam Naruto menutup matanya " Kalau begitu... " lanjut Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan Mata Senjutsunya.

.

 **Di luar Kediaman Naruto**

.

Sementara itu di atas kediaman Naruto, terlihat sosok Pemuda tengah terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya menatap kediaman Naruto seperti meremehkan.

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul Naruto dengan Hiraishin dan di tangan Naruto terlihat Bola Api besar siap di hantamkan, bahkan sosok yang di cari Naruto terkejut begitu merasakan ada yang datang di belakangnya.

 **[" Fire Emperor! Drago Ball! "]** ucap Naruto mengatakan sihirnya dan melesatkan bola di tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Sosok itu'pun seketika terpental beberapa meter dari kediaman Naruto, di atas kediaman Naruto muncullah Hinata, Emilia, C.C, Asia, Ouka, Rias, Nao, Uzume, Chocholat, Kuroyukihime, Hitagi, Miku, Yumi dan Kuroka.

Sementara Miyuki, Akeno, Misa dan Luka menjaga Asuna yang masih belum bisa bergerak. Kuroka yang melihat siapa yang datang melebarkan matanya karena perkiraannya sangat benar.

" Ka-Kau... " gagap Kuroka.

" Sudah lama tidak bertemu Kuroka " ucap Sosok itu menatap Kuroka.

" Jadi begitu... " gumam Naruto tajam dan mulai mengeluarkan Pedang Emperornya dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada Sosok itu " Apa maumu datang kesini... "

.

.

.

.

" _**Vanishing Dragon No Albion, Vali**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya kali ini? Serukah? Hahaha terjadi beberapa perubahan dari janji saya kemarin, tapi ya inilah masih bad mood untuk membuat lemonnya.**

 **Dan juga Gomenne minna kalau romantisnya kurang... Ya inilah saya, tidak terlalu bisa berbaur dengan hal romantis karena tidak pernah merasakan cinta.**

 **Baiklah sedikit penjelasan mengenai Skullimos. Skullimos adalah Monster buatan saya sendiri dimana memiliki wujud Rubah besar namun hanya kerangka tengkorak yang di lapisi Jubah Hitam seperti Shinigami dan Sabit bernama Orckigel, Sabit yang bisa melenyapkan jiwa orang dengan melukai dada lawan.**

 **Lalu... Jiro, tidak terlalu banyak dari dia, dia hanya salah satu panglima seperti Gin dan Kin, hanya saja kekuatannya adalah Kegelapan alami dan perubahan yang bisa di katakan Titan.**

 **Lalu Mode Yumi, mode True Light Aura Drangon. Mode awal menuju Mode True Dragon. Dalam tahap setiap Sacred Gear pada Lima Naga elemental di kelompok The Protect terdapat beberapa tahap yang harus mereka lalui.**

 **Baiklah itu saja penjelasannya dan saatnya membalas beberapa Review kalian.**

 **Exo : Uduh-uduh-duh~ sepertinya kau penggila Lemon ne~ tapi maaf untuk saat ini hanya satu saja dulu.**

 **: Hahahaha, ini masih bekum seberapa dari salah satu Fanfic yang Pairnya sekitar 42 orang ini saja ada sekitar 22 masih kalah.**

 **Damarwulan : yap! Tepat sekali Emilia dari Re Zero.**

 **Uzumaki Bolt : Mungkin masih sedikit lebih lama lagi, karena ya~ masih kekurangan info siapa saja anggota dari yang kau sebutkan tadi dan juga kekuatannya, itu masih belum semua aku dapat.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya, masalah List masih tersisa tiga Pawn dan mungkin sajakan bertambah bisa menjadi 3 human Piece, itu masih pemikiran saya.**

 **Jadi ayo kirimkan siapa yang ingin kalian masukkan beserta kekuatannya. Jaa~ Kalau begitu saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

( Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Re:Zero, Accel Words, Code Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Mega Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x Sona x Kuroyukihime x Chocholat x C.C x Hestia x Asia x Ouka x Seira x Gabriel x Kuroka x Yasaka x Uzume x Emilia x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate-Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Tsubaki x Rosswise

Issei x Harem ( Raynare x Mittlet x Xenovia x Irina x Kusaka x Momo )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Big Harem, Incest, Dll.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate-Ultimate!Harem, ThreeSacredGear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh kita langsung saja ok! Pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini.**

 **Tapi sebelum itu ada sedikit perubahan di sebelum pertarungan di mana Miyuki di ganti Yumi sama Luka di ganti Asia.**

.

 **Chapter 17 : Khaos Brigade and Date 2**

 **.**

" Apa maumu datang kesini Vanishing Dragon No Albion, Vali " ujar Naruto sambil menatap tajam sosok bernama Vali.

" Aku di tugaskan untuk melenyapkan Wanita Kucing itu, jadi aku tidak mau buang-buang waktuku lebih lama " jawab Vali sambil menyiapkan sebuah sihir ke arah Kuroka.

 **Wush!**

Setelah terkumpul Vali langsung menembakkannya ke arah Kuroka, Namun Naruto tidak akan membiarkan itu **[" True Watch! Armor Shield! "]** ucap Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuush! Boom!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah pelindung di sekitar Kuroka dan melindungi Kuroka dari serangan Vali. " Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti Kuroka-chan sedikitpun, jika kau ingin membunuhnya kau harus melawanku! " ucap Naruto tajam pada Vali.

" Hoo~ bertarung kembali denganmu ne? Itu menarik " balas Vali menyeringai senang " Lagi pula aku masih belum terima kekalahanku waktu itu " lanjut Vali yang langsung memasuki mode Balance Breakernya.

" Hmph! Langsung memasuki Balance Breaker Ne? Kau memang orang yang tidak memandang lawanmu " gumam Hestia sambil menepuk-nepuk pisaunya.

" Heh! Aku memang seperti itu, tidak peduli lawan kami yang pasti kami akan mengalahkannya " balas Vali.

" Heh! Kau terlalu sombong Vali " dengus Naruto sambil mengarahkan Pedangnya ke arah Vali " Tapi... Ingatlah banyak orang yang lebih kuat di bandingmu " lanjut Naruto menyeringai.

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dengan kilat biru dan muncul di belakang Vali " Seperti saat ini " bisik Naruto.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Vali yang akan memberikan pukulan pada Naruto yang di belakang harus menerima pukulan lebih dulu oleh Naruto dan membuatnya menabrak halaman belakang kediaman Naruto.

" Kita harus membuat kekkai agar tak di lihat oleh masyarakat " ucap Seira pada semuanya.

" Jangan Khawatir, Aku akan membuatnya " ucap Rias sambil membuat Kekkai tak terlihat di sekitar kediaman Naruto.

" Ughh! Boleh juga... Tapi ini masih belum! " gumam Vali keluar dari bawah tanah lalu melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih melayang.

 **Triink!**

Baju mekanik Vali'pun berbenturan dengan pedang Naruto, Naruto yang jaraknya sangat dekat pada Vali memberikan seringainya pada Vali.

" Heh~ melakukan sentuhan agar bisa menyerap kekuatankukah?... Sigh! Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dengan pedang api murni ini " ucap Naruto sambil mendorong pedangnya membuatnya menjauh dari Vali.

 **Swush! Sret!**

Setelah itu dari punggung Naruto keluar dua pasang sayap Api membuat Naruto kembali melayang. Lalu Naruto mengarahkan Watchnya ke arah Vali menyiapkan sihirnya.

 **[" True Watch! Lightning** **Arro** **w! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Bziitt! Wush!**

Setelah itu dari Jam Naruto muncul percikan petir hingga membentuk sebuah panah dan melesat ke arah Vali dengan cepat.

 **Wush!**

Namun dengan mudah Vali menghindar dan melesat kembali ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangannya gagal sedikit mendecih lalu ikut melesat ke arah Vali.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Dua tinju'pun saling beradu hingga membuat energi ledakan cukup besar namun keduanya masih saling menyatukan tinju mereka seperti menunjukkan seberapa kekuatan mereka.

" Heh! Kau tahu, kenapa aku kesini? Karena aku akan membunuh Kucing tak berguna itu, dia adalah orang yang tidak berguna bagi kami saat ini! " ujar Vali mencoba memancing Naruto.

" Diam kau! " balas Naruto menambah kekuatan apinya membuat pukulannya semakin kuat.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

 **Duak!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun berhasil mendorong Vali hingga terpental, Chocholat yang melihat itu tidak memberi kesempatan pada Vali hingga dia membuat sebuah palu dari tanah dan kembali memukul Vali ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Vali yang terpental ke arah Naruto langsung mengembangkan sayapnya membuatnya berhenti terpental ke arah Naruto dan kembali menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

" Kau... Kaulah yang membuat Kuroka-chan menjadi Iblis terbuang, dan kau seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu brengsek! " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Vali dan menatap tajam Vali.

" Heh! Benarkah? Apa ada orang berguna sepertinya yang telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri! " balas Vali membuat Kuroka tersentak karena ucapan Vali yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

" Dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! " balas Naruto tidak terima, Kuroka yang mendengar itu mendongak ke arah Naruto karena ucapan Naruto yang tegas " Dia... Dia melakukan itu karena Ketuamu Ouorobos Dragon! Jika saja dia tidak melakukan itu! Dia dan Adiknya dan keluarganya pasti akan hidup bersama! " balas Naruto tegas pada Vali.

" Dan Dia! Membuat Kuroka-chan harus menderita dalam balas dendam adiknya! Apa yang di pikirkan oleh ketuamu itu hah! " ucap Naruto keras dan tanpa sadar meningkatkan KInya.

" Bagi ketua kami, siapa yang menghalangi kekuatannya harus di musnahkan " jawab Vali santai membuat Naruto semakin Emosi.

" Kau! Apakah itu sikapmu sebagai tuan dari Kuroka-chan! " geram Naruto " Kau itu tidak bisa di sebut ketua! Melainkan Sampah terbuang! Kuroka-chan harus menanggung akibat yang sangat besar karena ulah ketuamu itu! Kehilangan keluarga, Kehilangan kasih sayang, kehilangan saudara, mendapatkan kebencian dari adiknya! Hal seperti itulah yang harus di terima Kuroka-chan! " ucap Naruto panjang lebar membuat tangan Kuroka mengepal karena ucapan Naruto.

" Tapi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang tidak bersalah menderita! Aku datang untuknya untuk memberikan semua itu! Karena itu! Aku sebagai Kingnya akan melindunginya dan tak akan membiarkan Siapapun menyakiti orang terkasihku! " lanjut Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya keras " karena itu adalah Janjiku pada mereka! " lanjut Naruto dengan lantang.

" Heh! Semua ucapanmu itu membuatku muak! " ucap Vali menyiapkan Bola sihir putih dan melesatkannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Seketika bola itu hancur sebelum mengenai Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya melirik orang itu dan sedikit terkejut karena Kuroka sudah di sampingnya.

" Naruto-san terima kasih atas ucapanmu itu, dengan begitu aku tidak akan ragu lagi akan perasaanku ini " ucap Kuroka sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh dadanya dimana dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ' Arigato Naruto-kun, ucapanmu itu akan selalu ada di hatiku ini ' batin Kuroka sedikit merona.

" Heh! Sepertinya keturunan Toujou terbuang itu ikut menyerang " gumam Vali semakin menyeringai.

" Urusai! Bahkan kau juga adalah Keturunan Lucifer yang tidak berguna! " balas Kuroka acuh akan Vali " Lagi pula... Walaupun aku lemah aku akan mengalahkanmu bersama Naruto-san jadi bersiap saja Vali! " ucap Kuroka sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Heh! Bukan hanya kita Kuroka-chan " jeda Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Kuroka.

 **Syutyut! Grep!**

Setelah itu dari bawah tiba-tiba muncul sebuah akar dan mengikat Vali, Vali yang bahkan tidak sadar akan serangan itu melebarkan matanya.

" Tapi kita semua " lanjut Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Vali.

' Kuso! Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ada akar di sini ' umpat Vali mencoba melarikan diri.

" Percuma saja " seketika Vali kembali tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang ada di belakangnya " Walaupun kau melarikan diri, kau tidak akan bisa " ucap Seira yang rupanya sudah di belakang Vali.

 **Sraaash!**

Dengan cepat Seira langsung memotong Sayap Vali hingga putus, Vali yang sayapnya sudah di putuskan melebarkan matanya karena serangan yang di luar dugaan.

 **Buagh!**

Kembali dari bawah muncul serangan tanah menaik dan membuatnya terkena serangan itu dan terpental ke atas.

" Rasakan ini! " ucap Kuroka yang sudah di atas Vali dan menyiapkan pukulan Senjutsunya pada Vali.

 **Bugh! Wush! Duak!**

Namun serangan Kuroka berhasil di tahan Oleh Vali dengan mudah. Lalu di samping Vali tiba-tiba muncul Hinata dan Miyuki dan langsung menendang Kepala Vali bersamaan dan membuat Vali kembali terpental.

 **[" Iron Element! Steel Arrow! "]** ucap Nao yang membuat Panah baja dan melesatkannya ke arah Vali.

 **Trink!**

Namun dengan Mudah Vali menghindarinya dan menyentuhkan lengannya pada panah Nao.

 **Swush!**

Kembali muncul sayap Vali di punggungnya dan melayang kembali sambil menjaga jarak.

" Heh! Kalian harus ingat setiap serangan kalian bisa aku serap dan aku ubah menjadi energiku dengan begitu aku tidak akan terkalahkan " ucap Vali dengan sombongnya lalu melesat ke arah Hinata dan Miyuki yang masih melayang.

 **Swush! Buagh! Buagh! Duak!**

Namun sebelum sampai di Hinata dan Miyuki, Vali kembali melebarkan matanya saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul perutnya hingga tubuhnya melengkung. Namun Naruto kembali memberikan serangan pada dagunya dan kembali menendang kepala Vali hingga membuatnya terpental.

" Ghhh! Jika aku melawan mereka semua sendiri, aku pasti akan kalah " geram Vali karena bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh kelompok Naruto.

 **[" Jangan remehkan Mereka Vali, jika kau lengah sekali saja aku yakin kau pasti akan menerima luka fatal "]** ucap Albion pada patnernya, Vali yang mendengar itu semakin menyeringai.

" Tapi... Itu tidak akan terjadi, Ikuzo Albion! " balas Vali menyeringai.

 **[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]**

Seketika Balance Breaker Vali mengeluarkan aura putih karena Sacred Gear Vali telah menyerap sebagian kekuatan kelompok Naruto.

" Cih! Seperti biasa dia bermain curang, membiarkan dirinya terkena serang agar tersentuh oleh kita lalu menyerap sebagian kekuatan musuhnya " decih Kuroka.

" Heh! Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi mudah Kuroka-chan " ucap Hinata santai.

 **Sraaaash!**

Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Kuroyukihime dan Ouka dan langsung memotong kedua Kaki Vali, Vali yang di serang tanpa sadar melebarkan matanya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Keduanya'pun mendarat sempurna di atap rumah mereka dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Vali " Kau terlalu sombong ne Valiachi! Bahkan kau tidak sadar akan keberadaan kami, jadi sebagai buktinya kami berhasil memotong kedua kakimu! " ucap Ouka dengan suara childishnya.

' Uggh! Ku-Kuso! Bahkan aku tidak sadar akan keberadaan mereka ' batin Vali sambil menahan sakitnya.

" Percuma saja kau menahan sakit itu, racun pada pedangku akan menyebar dalam tiga hari, dengan begitu kau akan mati dalam sekejap " ucap Kuroyukihime sambil memperlihatkan pedangnya yang telah di lapisi cairan Hitam beracun.

 **[" Vali... Aku merasa Racun ini adalah Racun yang cukup mematikan, bahkan aku tidak bisa menetralisirkannya karena racun ini terlalu bahaya bagi para naga "]** ucap Albion yang rupanya juga tidak bisa Menetralisir racun Kuroyukihime.

" Dengan begini " gumam C.C sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke atas.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul akar-akar dan langsung kembali mengikat Vali. " Bersiaplah lenyap Vali Lucifer " lanjut Rias sambil menyiapkan Energi Power Of Destructionnya.

" Minna kita serang dia dengan sekali serang! " ucap Uzume memberi komando.

 **[" Ice Element! Crystal Shuriken! "]** ucap Hinata membuat Shuriken dari Kristal dan melesatkannya ke arah Vali.

 **[" General Mobile! Ice Thunder! Thunder Bolt! "]** ucap Miyuki melesatkan Es petirnya ke arah Vali.

 **[" White Lotus! Hikari Lotus! "]** ucap Seira memutar pedangnya hingga membentuk gambar bunga lotus lalu mengibaskan pedangnya hingga gambar itu melesat ke arah Vali.

 **[" Five Element! laser combination "]** ucap Uzume mengeluarkan bola energi yang di gabung lima element lalu melesatkannya seperti laser.

 **[" Power Mega Destruction! "]** ucap Rias melesatkan sihirnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Ke lima Jutsu itu'pun saling bertabrakkan dengan satu tujuan hingga membentuk ledakan cukup besar bahkan membuat halaman rumah Naruto hancur.

" Apakah berhasil " gumam Miyuki

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat merasakan sebuah energi yang sangat pekat dan hanya bereaksi pada dirinya, bahkan Sacred Gear Emperornya melawan energi yang dia rasakan dengan mengeluarkan Aura Apinya.

 **[" Naruto! Dia datang! "]** ucap Red.

" Ya Aku tahu! " balas Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulan apinya.

 **[" Fire Emperor! Fire Blow! "]** ucap Naruto menyebutkan sihirnya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Saat itu juga pukulan Naruto terbentur sesuatu tak kasap mata hingga membuat gelombang ledakan besar.

" A-Apa yang terjadi " gumam Kuroka. Seketika Kuroka tersentak saat sesuatu yang panjang melesat ke arah dirinya dengan cepat.

 **Buagh!**

Karena tidak sempat, Akhirnya Kuroka terkena sebuah pukulan di perutnya dan membuatnya terpental ke arah yang lain, namun Rias, C.C dan Akeno berhasil menangkap Kuroka dengan selamat.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto terpental karena kedua energi yang berbenturan tadi. Namun Naruto berhasil memberhentikan dirinya dan menatap sesuatu yang ada di balik asap dengan tajam.

" Apa maumu _**Ouorobos Dragon**_? " tanya Naruto tajam pada sosok yang dia benci.

" Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto-san, Red " ucap Ophis keluar dari balik asap dengan wajah datar.

" Kau... Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan membunuh Kuroka-chan! " geram Naruto akan sifat Ophis.

" Kha! Kha! Kha! Hey bocah kucing sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam dengan ketua kami atau kau akan mati " ujar Sosok membawa tongkat kepada Naruto.

" Sebenarnya apa maumu Ophis... Kau sudah membuat Kuroka-chan kehilangan keluarga, membunuh keluarga, kehilangan adiknya, bahkan harus menerima sebuah dendam dari adiknya sendiri! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan! " ucap Naruto emosi karena masih mengingat penderitaan Kuroka.

" Bagiku itu tidak penting " jawab Ophis datar tidak peduli.

" Grrrrrr... Kau memang brengsek Ophis! " geram Naruto akan jawaban Ophis.

" Siapa dia? " gumam Kuroyukihime saat melihat ada beberapa orang yang tengah berbicara pada Naruto.

" Dia Ophis, Rival Naruto-kun dulu " jawab Uzume.

" O-Ophis " gagap Kuroka dan melihat ke arah tempat Naruto dan benar saja Tuan yang membuangnya ada di hadapannya.

" Vali kau tidak apa bukan? " tanya sosok pembawa pedang sambil memopong Vali

" Ghhh! Tidak apa hanya saja aku tidak bisa berdiri untuk saat ini " jawab Vali kesusahan.

" Naruto, akan lebih baik kau membiarkan aku membunuh Kuroka, sebelum terjadi pertempuran besar di sini " ucap Ophis santai, Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin Emosi.

" Ne Kau tahu! Dia itu hanyalah Kucing buangan yang tidak memiliki keluarga karena dia telah membunuhnya, akan lebih baik kucing seperti itu tidak usah hidup dan akan lebih baik mati " ucap sosok pembawa tongkat memanas-manasi Naruto.

" Ghhh! " geram Naruto semakin naik karena ucapannya.

" Dan asal kau tahu juga dia itu hanyalah Iblis Buangan " lanjut sosok itu membuat Emosi Naruto lepas.

" Hentikan pembicaraanmu itu! " geram Naruto marah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika sebuah gelombang muncul dari tubuh Naruto dan mementalkan Ophis bersama anak buahnya beberapa meter karena Energi besar Naruto.

" Ke-Kekuatan Naruto-kun di luar kendali! " gagap Hinata saat merasakan energi Naruto.

" Na-Naruto-san " gumam Kuroka melihat Naruto yang marah.

" Kau! Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar rasanya saat kehilangan keluarga! Jadi tutup mulutmu itu sebelumku robek! " ujar Naruto dingin " Dan juga! Karena kau! Kuroka-chan sampai menderita! Kau memanfaatkannya hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri! Dan hal seperti itu yang paling aku tidak sukai! " lanjut Naruto sambil melepas energi miliknya.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto keluar Aura Merah dan Aura itu semakin besar " Dan Asal Kau tahu saja! Kuroka-chan bukanlah Iblis Buangan! Melainkan Keluarga Kami! Keluarga The Protector! " lanjut Naruto.

 **[" Dragon Emperor : Emperor Stage : Dragon Breaker! "]** ucap Naruto langsung memasuki Mode Dragon Breakernya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto yang di bungkus Dragon Breaker mengeluarkan Aura Biru dan saat itu juga sebuah sosok besar mulai keluar dan bergabung dengan Armor Naruto.

" A-Apa itu! Ke-kekuatan yang sangat kelam " gagap Kuroka saat merasakan energi Naruto.

" itu Susano'o, itu salah satu kekuatan Naruto " ucap Hinata " Dan sekarang di menggabungkannya " lanjut Hinata karena saat ini dia melihat Armor Dragon Breaker Naruto menyatu dengan beberapa bagian dari Susano'o Perfect.

 **Swuuush!**

Kembali sebuah aura kuning keluar dari Naruto dan membentuk sebuah Jubah. Yap, itu adalah Chakra Mode Kyubinya. " Dengan Ini Aku akan mengalahkanmu Ophis! " teriak Naruto sambil melesat ke arahnya.

" Dia datang " gumam Sosok berpedang.

 **Blaar!**

Ophis yang melihat itu juga tidak mau kalah dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto hingga membuat mereka berbenturan.

 **Swush! Grep!**

 **Buagh!**

Setelah itu Ophis melayangkan pukulannya pada Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menangkap pukulan Ophis dan melayangkan Pukulan balik kepada Ophis.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba sebuah tongkat memanjang melesat ke arah Naruto dan Naruto berhasil menangkap tongkat itu dan melihat pemiliknya.

" Jadi ini milikmu... " gumam Naruto " Kau si mulut besar itu bukan? Kemarilah aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang tak akan kau lupakan! " teriak Naruto sambil menarik tongkat itu membuat sang pemilik ikut tertarik.

 **[" Fire Emperor! "]** jeda Naruto sambil menyiapkan pukulan yang sudah terkumpul Aura Api yang membentuk seperti Bor.

 **[" Fire Drill! "]** lanjut Naruto melesatkan pukulannya saat musuhnya sudah dekat.

 **Buaghssh! Blaaaaar!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun berhasil menembuh perut sosok itu dan setelah itu mementalkan sosok itu ke tanah dengan keras hingga membentuk kawah.

" Son! " pekik orang yang membawa pedang.

Ophis yang melihat rekannya kalah langsung membuat banyak lingkaran sihir lalu mengeluarkan Bola Api ungu besar ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari semua sihir Ophis, Namun Ophis yang melihat itu langsung kembali membuat Bola Energi Ungu besar dan melesatkannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Namun Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Bola Ophis, Semua yang melihat tindakan Naruto terkejut karena Naruto mencari bola itu.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Namun dugaan mereka salah karena Naruto menarik Katana yang ada di Sayap Susano'onya dan membuat Bola Energi itu terbelah dan meledak bersamaan.

 **Wush! Triiink!**

Ophis yang melihat Itu menyeringai senang lalu mengeluarkan pedang miliknya yang berwarna Abu-abu keunguan dan menebaskannya ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto yang melihat itu dengan reflek menangkisnya dengan Pedang Emperornya.

" Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Naruto. Kau dan Aku itu memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda! " ucap Ophis datar.

" Heh! Jangan remehkan aku! " dengus Naruto mendorong senjatanya hingga dirinya mundur beberapa meter.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto mulai mengumpulkan Energinya dan melesatkannya ke arah pedangnya Hingga pedangnya bersinar.

 **[" Sword Emperor! Fire Dragon Emperor! "]** ucap Naruto menebaskan pedangnya hingga energi yang ada di pedangnya lepas dan membentuk sosok Naga Great Red yang melesat ke arah Ophis.

 **Swush!**

Ophis yang melihat itu tak mau kalah dan dia juga langsung melakukan hal seperti Naruto namun Naganya perwujudan dirinya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Naga itu'pun saling bertabrakan dan saling mendorong, Naruto dan Ophis yang melihat itu mengeram karena Musuh mereka sama-sama kuat dan langsung melakukan serangan beruntun hingga banyak Naga yang melesat ke arah musuh mereka.

" Ghhhu! Pertarungan macam apa ini " gumam Hestia tidak percaya sambil menyilangkan tangannya menahan gelombang angin yang bisa mementalkan mereka.

" I-Ini seperti pertarungan antara Rival " gumam C.C melihat pertarungan Naruto yang mengagumkan.

" Aku harus membantu Naruto-kun " gumam Emilia menutup matanya mulai berkonsentrasi.

 **[" Fire Emperor! Kurotama! "]** ucap Naruto membuat Bola Api bersinar lalu membesarkannya hingga seukuran Globe 4x lipat dan melemparnya ke arah Ophis.

 **Swush! Blaaam!**

Namun rekan satu Ophis yang melihat itu langsung menahannya dengan Prisainya dan membuat Bola Energi Naruto tertahan.

' Nani, dia bisa menghentikan Kurotama ' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan Kau menyakiti Ophis! " ucap orang itu kepada Naruto.

 **[" Naruto! Lepaskan Energi Kurotama, dengan begitu Prisainya akan meleleh dan Serangan itu akan mengenainya "]** ucap Red pada Naruto.

' Baiklah ' batin Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada Kurotama lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Swuuuush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Kurotama jadi lepas kendali dan perlahan Prisai yang di pegang rekan Ophis meleleh dan meledak setelahnya.

Vali yang saat ini terbang dengan sayap tanpa kaki melebarkan matanya saat temannya kalah dalam sekejap, dia tidak percaya bahwa lawannya memiliki kekuatan mengerikan.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Ophis dengan santai membuat Banyak Bola Energi seperti Komet namun berwarna Ungu dan siap melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal Diam dan menyiapkan jutsunya.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " Ucap Naruto mulai mengumpulkan energinya Bijuunya.

" Ti-Tidak jika Naruto-san melawan bola energi itu, Na-Naruto-san melawan semua itu Na-Naruto-san bisa " gumam Kuroka ketakutan.

" Hentikan Naruto-san! " teriak Kuroka mencoba berlari ke arah Kuroka, Namun Vali yang menyadari itu membuat kesempatan dengan melesatkan energi terkuatnya ke arah Kuroka.

" Kuroka-chan! " teriak Semuanya, Naruto yang melihat Kuroka akan di serang oleh Vali membatalkan pemusatannya dan menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Kuroka yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya karena tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Namun seketika matanya melebar begitu melihat Naruto berdiri melindunginya dari serangan Vali.

Terlihat Baju Mekanik Naruto seperti Hangus karena kekuatan Vali, Vali yang melihat Naruto yang terkena serangan tersenyum senang.

 **[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]**

 **Krak! Krak! Pyarsh!**

Setelah itu Vali kembali menyerap energi Naruto dan membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat, sementara Naruto perlahan bajunya mengalami kertakkan dan hancur di beberapa bagian. Semua yang melihat itu tidak percaya.

" Kuso Omaea! " umpat Hestia mengumpulkan Energi putih di tangannya.

 **[" Kami Power! Hands Gods! "]** ucap Hestia menembakkan energinya yang berbentuk tangan putih besar ke arah Vali.

 **[" Natural Element! Natural Fastener! "]** ucap C.C mengibaskan tangannya ke atas.

 **Swush! Syuyut! Grep!**

Lalu dari bawah muncul sebuah akar dan mengikat Vali, Uzume yang melihat itu membuat kesempatan dan mulai mengumpulkan Energi Petirnya.

 **[" Lightning Element! Thunder Bolt! "]** ucap Uzume sambil mengibaskan tangannya turun.

 **Jgleeeeer!**

Seketika dari atas muncul Kilat petir dan menyambar Vali, Sementara Vali terlihat berusaha menahan aliran Petir Uzume.

 **Buagh!**

Namun Vali harus terpental karena pukulan Sihir Hestia, melihat itu Luka dan Seira saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersama.

" Miku-chan! " ucap mereka bersama lalu melesat ke arah Vali yang masih melayang.

 **[" Time Style! Stop Time! "]** ucap Miku menghentakkan tongkatnya membuat Waktu berhenti sesaat.

" Ikuzo! Luka-chan! " tanda Seira mencabut pedangnya lalu melesat ke arah Vali begitu juga Luka.

 **Sriiing! Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu Seira dan Luka memutar pedang Mereka hingga membentuk diagram bunga.

 **[" White Lotus!/Aura Style! Strom Flower! "]** ucap Seira dan Luka bersamaan sambil menebaskan pedang mereka hingga mengeluarkan Putaran Bunga putih dan Pink di sekitar Vali.

 **Syusyut! Grek!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba semua bunga itu melilit ke tubuh Vali lagi dan langsung berubah menjadi rantai.

 **[" Underworld Darkness! Black Chains! "]** ucap Ouka mengeluarkan Rantai ke arah Ophis.

 **Syuuut! Grek! Syuuuut! Grek!**

Seketika dari punggung Ouka keluar Rantai hitam yang mengikat Ophis dan menariknya ke arah Vali dan mengikat mereka lagi membuat mereka sama-sama terikat.

" Hah... Hah.. Daijoubuka Kuroka-chan? " tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Ke-Kenapa... Ke-Kenapa kau melindungiku Na-Naruto-san " gumam Kuroka bergetar karena Naruto melindunginya.

" Hehehe... Sudah aku bilang... Aku... Tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka... Karena kau adalah orang terpenting bagiku saat ini " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil pada Kuroka.

" Naruto-kun! Sekarang saatnya menghabisi mereka! " ucap Hinata memberitahu.

" Hn! Tidak akan mudah! " balas Ophis semakin memperbanyak bola energinya dan meningkatkan kekuatannya.

" Jadi ini kekuatan Naga tak terbatas " gumam Uzume yang melihat betapa besarnya energi Ophis.

" Heh! Aku... Tidak akan membiarkan Kau membunuh Kuroka-chan! " teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

 **[" Light Power! Light Heaven! "]** ucap Emilia menyebutkan sihirnya dan setelah itu mata Emilia'pun berubah biru.

 **[" Twins Dragon! True Balance Dragon Breaker! "]** ucap Naruto dengan mata bercahaya orange dan mengibaskan tangannya.

 **Cring! Crink!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto kembali di bungkus Dragon Breaker dan dengan Hiasan berwarna Emas.

" Ikuzo! Akeno! Hinata! " ucap Rias menyiapkan Power Of Destructionnya. Hinata dan Akeno yang mendengar itu langsung menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dan siap menembakkannya.

 **[" Destrucelightning! "]** ucap Rias, Akeno dan Hinata sambil menembakkan energi mereka.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Sementara Ophis langsung melesatkan sihirnya ke arah Sihir Rias, Akeno dan Hinata dan sebagian lagi ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil posisi.

 **Grep!**

Namun sebelum bergerak Kuroka menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terbalut besi dengan erat membuat sang pemilik menoleh " Kita kalahkan sihir itu bersama Naruto-san! " ucap Kuroka yakin.

" Heh! Baiklah Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto melesat bersama Kuroka.

" Miku! Perlambat waktu! " ucap Uzume.

 **[" Time Style! Slow Time! "]** ucap Miku sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya.

 **Swush!**

Setelah itu semua berubah menjadi lambat kecuali serangan Ophis yang melesat ke arah Naruto begitu juga Naruto dan Kuroka yang melesat ke serangan Ophis.

" Tidak bisa! " gumam Miku tidak percaya.

" Hyaaa! Tidak akan aku biarkan! " teriak Kuroka memusatkan Senjutsunya pada Bel-bel di pinggangnya **[" Kittyuosenju! "]** lanjut Kuroka.

 **Swuuush! Blar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu bel-bel yang di pinggang Kuroka'pun terbang dan melesat ke arah beberapa Sihir Ophis dan menghancurkan beberapa Sihir Ophis.

 **Swuuuush!**

" Ikuzo! Kuroka-chan! " ucap Naruto memberi tanda sambil mengalirkan Kekuatan Apinya pada pedangnya.

" Hm! " balas Kuroka mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Naruto dan juga mengalirkan Senjutsunya.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto dan Kuroka bersamaan.

 **[" Dragon Light Emperor! ... "]** jeda Naruto dan Kuroka.

 **Triiiiink! Wuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari pedang Naruto kembali keluar kekuatan Cahaya terang dan membungkus Naruto dan Kuroka yang melesat ke seluruh Sihir Ophis.

 **[" Youjustsu Light Twin Slash! "]** lanjut Naruto dan Kuroka

 **Swuuuuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Kuroka melesat semakin cepat dan menabrak seluruh Sihir Ophis hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar dan asap besar, begitu juga efek dari serangan Ophis yang tertabrak sihir Rias, Akeno dan Hinata.

" Apa berhasil " gumam Kuroyukihime melihat itu.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari balik asap keluar kembali Kuroka dan Naruto yang melesat ke arah Ophis dan Vali. Ophis yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut karena musuhnya berhasil menghancurkan Sihir terkuatnya.

 **Grep! Syuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memeluk Kuroka dengan tangan Kirinya yang memegang pedang dan mengumpulkan Energi di tangan Kanannya hingga membuat bola api putaran cepat.

" Uzume-chan! Bantu Naruto-kun dengan sihirmu! " perintah Emilia.

" Baiklah! " balas Uzume mulai menggabungkan lima elementnya.

" Hyaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto sambil terus membuat sihirnya semakin besar dan besar hingga seukuran dengan sihir Ophis tadi. " Ophis! Asal kau tahu! Inilah kekuatan ikatan Kami! " teriak Naruto pada Ophis.

" walaupun ikatan itu telah putus! Tapi ikatan baru pasti muncul dan akan membuat ikatan itu semakin kuat! Karena itulah! Semakin kuat ikatan itu maka semakin kuat ikatan kami! Dan kau tidak akan bisa memutuskannya! " teriak Naruto. Kuroka yang mendengar itu hanya terkagum akan perkataan Naruto.

Sebuah ikatan keluarga yang putus tumbuh kembali dengan dirinya bergabung bersama keluarga Naruto, Kuroka tersenyum senang karena Naruto memang menganggap dirinya sebagai bagian dalam kelompoknya.

 **Sring!**

" Dan saat ini kami akan melenyapkan kalian dengan ini! " teriak Naruto sambil membuka helm mekaniknya. Kuroka yang dekat dengan Naruto merona apa lagi saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang menatap serius Ophis. Dengan sedikit keberanian Kuroka mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

 **Cup!**

Sebuah ciuman singkat menempel di pipi Naruto, Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Kuroka mencium pipinya namun setelah itu Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Minna! Ayo kita selesaikan! " teriak Naruto.

 **Swuuush! Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu di sekeliling sihir Naruto muncul sembilan Rasenshuriken dengan Chakra Bijuu dan Senjutsu. Ophis yang melihat itu sedikit tersentak karena serangan Naruto.

" Terima ini! " teriak Naruto melempar sihirnya.

 **[" Five Element! Extreminal Destruction! "]** ucap Uzume menembakkan sihirnya ke arah Ophis dan Vali.

 **Swuush! Booooooooom!**

Seketika muncul sesuatu yang gelap membungkus Ophis dan Vali membuat sihir Naruto, Kuroka dan Uzume meledak menabrak pembungkus itu, Naruto dan Kuroka tersentak saat merasakan Ophis dan Vali masih hidup namun seketika keberadaan mereka menghilang.

" Me-Mereka pergi " gumam Kuroka tidak percaya.

" Cih! " decih Naruto lalu melesat turun menuju kelompoknya.

" Bagaimana? " tanya C.C dan Hestia bersamaan.

" Mereka berhasil melarikan diri " jawab Naruto menghilangkan Dragon Breakernya, lalu memandang halaman rumahnya yang hancur.

" Bagaimana pertarungannya? " tanya Asia yang baru datang bersama Nao dan Misa.

" Kau bisa lihat sendiri " jawab Miyuki ikut memandang halaman rumah mereka.

 **Bruk!**

Seketika Naruto jatuh berlutut dengan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya, semua yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Naruto dengan perasaan Khawatir.

" Naruto-kun/Naruto-san Daijoubuka? " tanya Emilia dan Kuroka bersamaan.

" Hehehe... Aku tidak apa... Hanya kelelahan setelah menggunakan banyak energi " jawab Naruto sedikit kesusahan.

" Naruto-kun, kau istirahatlah dulu, jangan paksakan dirimu, biar aku dan Akeno yang membereskan ini, aku juga akan meminta bantuan Sona-chan " pinta Rias khawatir, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu pingsan dalam pelukan Kuroka.

" Na-Naruto-san! " pekik Kuroka sedikit terkejut.

" Hmm~ sepertinya dia pingsan " gumam Emilia, lalu pandangan Emilia teralihkan pada Kuroka yang tengah mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan wajah merona ' Fufufu, sepertinya akan menarik ' batin Emilia tersenyum misterius.

" Ne Kuroka-chan! Apa maksudmu dengan mencium Naruto-kun tadi itu! " tanya Hinata berkecak pinggang.

 **Bluush~**

" I-itu... Ha-hanya pemberian terima kasihku " jawab Kuroka tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

" He! Benarkah? Apa sebenarnya Kuroka-chan mempunyai perasaan terhadap Naruto-kun? " tanya Chocholat polos dan sukses membuat wajah Kuroka memerah.

" Mou! Hentikan! Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dulu! "

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Jum'at, 5 Septem 20xx**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **07.00 Am**

.

Terlihat di kamar Naruto, terdapat Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring di kasur dengan beberapa kompres luka dan juga terlihat banyak gelombang di balik selimut Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan ada cahaya yang masuk membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang di lihat Naruto adalah atap rumah dan terang. Naruto yang tahu sudah pagi mencoba bangun tapi tubuhnya terasa cukup berat. Karena penasaran Naruto mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar dan seketika.

" Eghhh~ " Naruto berhenti sesaat saat mendengar suara lenguhan perempuan ' Tunggu... Kayaknya ada yang salah ' batin Naruto mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

Baru saja Naruto akan kembali bergerak, dari balik selimut bergerak sesuatu dan terlihatlah para Harem Naruto yang rupanya tidur bergerombol di kasur yang luas itu. Naruto terdiam sesaat. Setelah itu perlahan wajah Naruto memerah saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

" HUWAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

 **Ruang Tamu**

.

Setelah kejadian tadi saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama kelompok dan juga Sona yang menginap karena kelelahan setelah membantu membereskan kerusakan rumah Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto tengah melakukan pengobatan dengan Asia, C.C, Hestia, Hinata dan Emilia. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa serangan Ophis bisa membuat beberapa luka cukup fatal pada tubuh Naruto. Bahkan mereka yang menyembuhkan bersama saja sedikit kesusahan untuk memulihkan tubuh Naruto.

" Maaf Sona-chan, karena mereka aku membangunkanmu " sesal Naruto karena berteriak membangunkan Sona yang masih terlihat lelah.

" A-Ah... Ti-Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja kok " balas Sona tergagap dengan wajah merona karena secara langsung melihat tubuh Naruto yang terlihat atletis. Jangankan dia seluruh Harem Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama.

" Ne-Ne Naruto-nii, kenapa Naruto-nii bisa mendapat luka seperti ini? " tanya Ayumi sedikit khawatir pada kakaknya

" Hehehe, luka ini karena Nii-san melawan seseorang yang kuat, jadi Nii-san harus menerima luka seperti ini " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut adiknya " Jadi bagaimana? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Ya semua sudah kembali dan juga Onee-sama waktu itu juga ikut membantu jadi kami tidak menghabiskan waktu lama " jawab Sona sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

" Eh? Serefall-sama? Lalu di mana dia sekarang? " gumam Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Serafall ada di rumahnya.

 **Grep!**

" Ohayo! Naru-tan! " ucap Serafall datang tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat.

" Huwaa! Se-Serefall-sama! " kejut Naruto " Ka-Kau sudah bangun Se-Serefall-sama " gumam Naruto tergagap kepada Serafall.

" Mou~ hilangkan sunfix itu Naru-tan, panggil aku Sera-chan " pinta Serafall dengan pipi mengembung.

" E-Ehhh! Ta-Tapi... " belum sempat Naruto protes dirinya sudah di tenggelamkan di dua asetnya " Ba-Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan memanggilmu Sera-chan! " Serafall yang mendengar itu tersenyum puas dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ne Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian semua tidak sekolah saat ini? " tanya Naruto menyadari bahwa semua masih di rumah kecuali Sasuke yang entah kemana.

" Ah? Soal itu kami semua ingin menjagamu, dan juga urusan sekolah telah di atur oleh Onii-samaku " jawab Rias canggung sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Naruto bahwa mereka yang memiliki ide itu.

" Um, Kalau Ayu, Ayu kesiangan, Hehehe " jawab Ayumi tanpa salah dengan senyumnya.

" Sudahlah Naruto-kun, kau diamlah untuk saat ini dan juga biarlah mereka tidak masuk untuk saat ini, lagi pula mereka itu khawatir padamu " ucap Emilia menengahi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

 **Swooong!**

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang hitam di samping mereka dan mengeluarkan seseorang yang pergi entah kemana yap, dialah Sasuke " Hah~ akhirnya aku pula... "

 **Duak!**

Belum selesai, wajahnya sudah harus menerima sebuah pukulan hingga membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang pelakunya adalah Nao.

" Hn! Dari mana saja kau " tanya Nao datar.

" i-itte... Apa maksudnya ini Tomori-san! " tanya Sasuke tajam sambil memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan Nao.

" Kau dari mana saja? Kau menghilang selama dua hari? Bahkan kau tidak memberitahu kau pergi kemana? Bahkan karena kau, Naruto dan kami harus melawan musuh yang merepotkan karena kau tidak ada! " tanya Hestia beruntun dan juga marah pada Sasuke karena tidak ada membantu melawan Ophis.

" Ah! Hahaha Go-Gomen, aku waktu itu berlatih di suatu tempat jadi aku tidak datang " jawab Sasuke canggung dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya " Dan juga musuh? Apa waktu itu kalian di serang? Hahahaha ma-maaf aku tidak sempat membantu karena aku tidak merasakan energi pertarungan waktu itu " lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah pucat ketika melihat Kuroyukihime, Nao dan Hestia menatapnya sangat tajam.

" Shine Daro! Teme! " teriak Kuroyukihime dan Hestia bersiap menyerang Sasuke.

" Hentikan Kuroyuki-nee, Hestia-nee " pinta Naruto, Kuroyukihime dan Hestia yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih karena tidak bisa memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke.

" Bagaimana Naruto-kun? " tanya Emilia selesai menyembuhkan tubuh Naruto begitu juga yang lain, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Emilia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan juga luka di tubuhnya sudah tidak ada.

" Sudah. Terima kasih Kaa-san, Hime-chan, Asia-chan, C-nee, Hestia-nee " ucap Naruto sambil memberi kecupan di pipi mereka yang mampu membuat mereka memerah karena perlakuan Naruto. Sementara yang lain sedikit merona karena adegan di depan mereka.

" A-Ano... Na-Naruto-kun " panggil Rias dengan malu-malu, Naruto yang melihat gelagat Rias menaikkan alisnya " A-Apa... A-Aku.. Bisa mendapatkan jatahku na-nanti malam? " tanya Rias malu. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Rias singkat.

" Tentu " jawab Naruto " Tapi kita harus datang ke Heaven di mana Michael-san mengadakan acara dan juga kita semua di undang di sana jadi karena kita bebas. Bagaimana jika kita ke sana? " lanjut Naruto mengingat ada acara di Heaven. Semua yang mendengar itu mengangguk setuju.

" Heaven? " tanya Ayumi polos

" Um, itu adalah tempat para malaikat, kau ingin melihat malaikat asli bukan? " tanya Naruto pada adiknya.

" Yey! Ayu senang! Bisa pergi melihat malaikat! " pekik Ayumi senang

Setelah itu semuanya 'pun berangkat ke kamar mereka untuk berganti baju menuju Heaven, namun Nao yang akan kembali ke kamar harus tertahan karena ada yang menariknya dan sesuatu yang mengunci bibirnya.

Mata Nao seketika melebar ketika sadar bahwa Naruto menciumnya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung beberapa detik karena Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum kepada Nao. " Arigato karena kau menghawatirkanku dan juga memberi pelajaran pada si Teme " ucap Naruto, Nao yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan dengan fantasy di pikirannya.

' Kyaaaa~ Naruto-kun akhirnya menciumku! Arigato Kami-sama! ' teriak batin Nao senang.

Setelah semua pergi ke kamar kecuali Naruto, Sona dan Serafall yang masih di ruang tamu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sona dan Serafall " Apa kalian juga mau ikut? " tanya Naruto.

" Hm! Tentu saja, lagi pula para Maou juga berkumpul di sana karena sesuatu yang menarik di Heaven " jawab Serafall yang rupanya juga sudah di undang.

" Hn, mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Onee-sama nanti ke sana " jawab Sona tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. Dalam Hati Sona senang melihat Naruto sudah sehat dan juga dapat berbicara dengan Naruto lagi. Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu mendekati mereka berdua dan memberikan kecupan di pipi mereka.

" Arigato karena telah membantuku dan menghawatirkanku " ucap Naruto, sementara mereka hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

Setelah mereka menghilang, muncullah lingkaran putih dan mengeluarkan Gabriel, Naruto yang melihat Gabriel datang mendekatinya dan menyambut tamunya.

" Ohayo Naruto-kun " sapa Gabriel dengan wajah merona seperti biasanya jika berbicara dan berdekatan dengan Naruto.

" Ohayo Gabriel-chan " balas Naruto " Jadi... Apa Michael-san yang mengutusmu? " tebak Naruto.

" Ha-Ha'i... Michael-nii menyuruhku menjemput kalian " jawab Gabriel. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah kelompok Naruto, terlihat mereka menggunakan pakaian rapi dan sopan mereka untuk bertamu di surga.

" Ohayo Gabriel-chan " sapa Hinata dan Asuna sambil memeluk Gabriel, karena selain mereka tidak ada yang lebih dekat dengan Gabriel.

" Baiklah Gabriel-san, bisa kau antar kami kesana? " tanya Rias, sebenarnya Rias agak ragu karena dia dan Akeno iblis, dan juga Heaven banyak dengan energi suci jadi mereka agak ragu ke sana.

" Tentu saja. Walaupun kau dan Himejima-san adalah Akuma, kalian tetap bisa di kirim dengan lingkaran sihir kami " jawab Gabriel tahu akan keraguan Rias.

" Baiklah, mohon bantuannya Gabriel-chan " pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Gabriel.

" Ha'i Naruto-kun " jawab Gabriel lalu memunculkan lingkaran besar dan memindahkan mereka menuju Heaven.

.

 **Heaven**

.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Terlihat di langit tinggi terdapat sebuah istana besar dengan beberapa penjaga malaikat menjaga istana yang penuh akan keceriaan di dalamnya. Terlihat di dalam istana terdapat banyak orang berdatangan dari Tenshi, Da-Tenshi terpilih dan Akuma terpilih.

Di ruang dalam terlihat lingkaran putih muncul dan mengeluarkan Naruto beserta yang lain. Mereka terkagum ketika melihat Heaven yang sangat besar dari perkiraan mereka.

" Naruto! Buchou! " seketika mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat Issei, Raynare, Mittlet, Kiba, Koneko dan Xenovia tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

" Minna " gumam Rias " Sedang apa kalian di sini? " tanya Rias bingung karena peeragenya di sini.

" Ah! Azazel-jii-san dan Sirzech-san yang mengundang kami kemarin. Dia bilang semua kelompok harus berkumpul karena sesuatu " jawab Issei dengan wajah mesum karena melihat kecantikan Rias dan para Harem Naruto.

 **Puk!**

" Issei, aku ingatkan padamu " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Issei, Issei yang mendengar itu merinding seketika bahwa dia melanggar peraturan dari Naruto " Jangan berpikiran mesum! " lanjut Naruto tajam.

 **Duak!**

Sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat di kepala Issei hingga benjol, setelah memberi hadiah pada Issei, mata Naruto seketika teralih pada Koneko yang menundukkan wajahnya lalu berpaling ke arah Kuroka yang menatap sendu adiknya.

" Koneko-chan " gumam Kuroka menatap sendu adiknya.

" Nee-san " gumam Koneko sambil berlari ke arah Kuroka.

" Tunggu, Koneko-chan " cegat Rias namun di tahan oleh Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa di duga, Koneko memeluk Kuroka dengan sangat erat dan menangis di pelukan Kuroka, bahkan Kuroka terkejut bahwa adiknya memeluk dirinya bukan memukulnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis bahwa Koneko telah memaafkan Kuroka dengan begitu Kuroka tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi " Hiks... Hiks.. Ne-Nee-san... Hiks... Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi " isak Koneko, Kuroka yang mendengar itu langsung membalas pelukan Koneko dan menitikkan air mata bahagianya karena adiknya mau memaafkannya.

" Kau sudah melakukan tugas yang bagus rupanya Naruto-kun " Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh dan dia melihat Michael yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Ah, Michael-san. Itu tidak terlalu sulit bagiku kok " balas Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Michael.

" Jadi apa mereka semua peeragemu? " tanya Michael sambil melihat seluruh anggota Naruto.

" Ya, kecuali adikku Ayumi dan sahabatku Sasuke " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut adiknya yang ada di sampingnya.

" Ne, bukannya kau sadar jika manusia tidak boleh menyadari ke sini? " tanya seseorang di samping Michael.

" Kalau tidak salah kau adalah Leon'kan? Salah satu dari pekerja di Heaven? " tanya Naruto pada orang itu dan orang itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

" Benar, dan kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto yang pernah melawan Michael " ucap Leon mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto dan Naruto membalas uluran tangan itu.

" Um. Ya memang benar manusia tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini. Jika tahu pasti para petinggi akan membunuhnya. Tapi sebelum itu jika mereka berniat melakukan itu. Mereka harus melawanku " jawab Naruto serius, Leon yang mendengar itu mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

" Hn! Jadi seperti ini surga " gumam Sasuke sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

" Ano.. Michael-sama, sebenarnya ada acara apa di sini sehingga kami di undang ke sini? " tanya Raynare sopan pada Michael.

" Sebenarnya di sini ada acara pemberkatan dari _**True Heaven Dragon**_. Seminggu yang lalu, di Heaven terjadi sebuah interkoneksi dengan salah satu naga Heaven, yaitu _**Hikari**_ " bukan Michael yang menjawab melainkan Azazel.

" Biasanya pemberkatan ini belum pernah terjadi sama sekali. Namun setelah beberapa pasukanku pergi ke tempat Interkoneksi cahaya pada Heaven, kami menemukan bahwa true heaven tengah mengerami satu telurnya yang akan lahir dan Naga itu akan memilih penerusnya " lanjut Michael menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan gambar naga putih dengan satu manusia seperti tengah menari.

" Souka? Lalu kepada siapa Naga itu akan memilih? " tanya Naruto semakin penasaran dan terus melihat satu persatu gambar Naga putih dan manusia yang tengah menari.

" entahlah, maka dari itu, kami memilih beberapa yang terpilih di heaven " jawab Leon membuat semua hanya mengangguk.

" Ne Michael-san, bolehkan aku ikut dalam pemberkatan itu? " pinta Naruto, membuat semua di sana terkejut.

" Tidak mungkin! Jika Naga Heaven melihat seorang manusia, mungkin saja Naga Heaven akan membunuhmu! " ucap Sirzech tidak mau.

" Hm? Tapi kenapa? Padahal di gambar itu terlihat gambar manusia dan juga naga itu? " tanya Ayumi.

" Itu bukanlah manusia melainkan Tou-sanku, Kami-sama " jawab Michael membuat semua terkejut.

" Ta-Tapi Mi-Michael-nii, bisa saja Naruto-kun juga terpilih... Ka-Karena waktu itu dia juga memiliki energi cahaya walaupun sedikit " ucap Gabriel mencoba membantu Naruto. Gabriel melakukannya karena dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa Naruto juga harus ikut dalam hal itu, maka dari itu Gabriel akan melakukannya apapun untuk Naruto.

" Gabriel-chan " gumam Naruto menatap Gabriel.

" Hah~ baiklah apapun untuk adikku " hela Michael, Gabriel yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang karena bisa membantu Naruto.

" Ano... Apa para dewa dan dewi juga ke sini? " tanya Hestia menatap sekitar.

" Tunggu dulu, aku seperti mengenalmu... Bukankah Kau Hestia, Hestia dewi loki? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi manusia? " tanya Michael sedikit terkejut karena dewi loki ada di hadapannya.

" Yap! Itu dulu. Tapi saat ini aku sudah menjadi manusia biasa dan tinggal dengan Naru-kun " jawab Hestia sambil tersenyum.

 **Triiiiiiing!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul di heaven lalu menghilang dan kembali bercahaya " Bagi yang terpilih! Pergi ke halaman Heaven! " perintah Michael cepat, Naruto dan beberapa yang terpilih langsung berangkat sementara yang lain hanya melihat di ruang dalam.

Saat ini Naruto dan yang beberapa terpilih berdiri di lapangan Heaven menunggu Naga Hikari datang. Beberapa yang terpilih tertawa karena Ada Manusia yang ikut. Tapi Naruto hanya acuh.

 **Groooaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dan di balik awan terlihatlah Naga putih besar dan panjang tengah terbang bersama naga kecil di sampingnya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu kedua Naga itu langsung memutari Naruto dan yang terpilih dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto dan yang terpilih bersiaga karena mereka pikir Naga Hikari akan menyerang mereka.

" Apa yang di lakukan Naga itu? " gumam Sasuke.

" Entahlah... Tapi kita lihat saja dulu " jawab Michael.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Hikari terus memutari Naruto dan yang terpilih dengan gerakan liar, Naruto yang melihat itu berpikir mencoba mencari tahu apa yang di lakukan Hikari. Setelah itu Naruto tersentak saat tahu apa yang di inginkan Hikari.

 **A/N : Disini akan menyusahkan jadi artikan dengan baik.**

" Semua! Beri aku ruang! " ucap Naruto bergerak ke tengah lapangan lalu berdiri tegak.

 **Sret! Wuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto menutup matanya lalu mengerakkan kedua tangannya ke samping dengan menekuk ke atas sampai kepala dan kaki kanan naik. Setelah itu dari bawah Naga Hikari dan anaknya mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto menurunkan Kaki kanannya dan mengerakkannya ke samping dan kaki kiri di tekuk membuat tubuh Naruto miring ke depan dan tangan Kiri di arahkan kebelakang dan tangan kanan di arahkan ke bawah mengikuti arah kaki kanan.

 **Sreet! Sreet! Wuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengerakkan kaki kirinya kedepan dengan menekuk, sementara kaki kanan di arahkan kebelakang dalam keadaan lurus, dan tangan kiri di arahkan kedepan dengan telapak tangan terbuka jari di apitkan seperti menusuk dan tangan kanan di arahkan ke samping dada.

Lalu Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya mundur sedikit lalu memajukannya lagi namun telapak tangan bergerak kedalam. Lalu setelah itu Naruto mengerakkan tangan kirinya ke dalam dengan keadaan lurus dan naga di belakang Naruto mengikuti irama Naruto.

Semua yang melihat itu terkagum karena Manusia seperti Naruto bisa menaklukkan naga itu dengan menari dengannya, bahkan Michael tidak percaya akan itu.

 **Sret! Sret! Wuush!**

Naruto kembali melakukan gerakan tadi namun dari kebalikannya dan sang naga tentu mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

" tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu gerakan yang ada di lukisan itu? " tanya Kuroyukihime, semua seketika melihat ke arah Lukisan Naga putih bersama Tuhan tengah menari.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Michael mengerti " Rupanya Heaven Dragon telah memilih pewarisnya " lanjut Michael yang melihat Naruto masih menari dengan sang naga.

" berarti dengan begitu Naruto-san akan memiliki tiga Sacred Gear " gumam Sona yang baru saja datang bersama yang lain.

" Kuso! Naruto, aku tidak menyangka di memiliki tiga Sacred Gear " umpat Issei iri pada Naruto.

" Tapi, bukankah jika banyak membawa Sacred Gear akan berbahaya bagi pemiliknya? " tanya Kiba pada Sirzech.

" Itu tergantung. Namun Naruto adalah orang yang kuat, dia tidak mungkin akan kalah hanya karena sebuah energi " jawab Sirzech percaya pada Naruto.

" Itu benar. Jam tangan buatanku juga membantu akan itu, jika dia kebanyakan Energi, maka energi itu akan di bagi ke dalam Jam itu. Jika sang pengguna kehabisan energi maka energi itu akan di kembalikan lagi " ujar Azazel juga percaya Naruto berhasil.

" Heh! Rupanya begitu. Tapi tetap saja dia pasti tidak akan kuat menahannya " ucap Saji. Hanya dialah yang paling benci dengan Naruto karena mengambil cintanya yaitu Sona.

" Hey, Saji asal kau tahu saja. Naruto itu berbeda dari yang kau bayangkan. Jika kau melawannya aku yakin kau akan kalah dalam 1 menit " ujar Issei tidak terima temannya merasa di rendahkan.

" Heh! Lebih baik kau diam otak mesum. Kau itu tidak akan tahu apa-apa " balas Saji tajam, Namun Issei hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

" ya biarlah. Lagipula aku bosan bicara denganmu, lebih baik aku melihat Senseiku menari dengan naga itu " cuek Issei sambil kembali melihat Naruto yang masih menari dengan sang naga.

" Sensei? " beo Saji.

" Hn, Naruto-senpai adalah Sensei Issei-senpai " jelas Koneko yang masih di pelukan Kuroka.

" Saji. Asal kau tahu. Naruto pernah melawan salah satu rival dari Great Red yaitu Ouorobos Dragon. Bahkan halaman rumahnya yang di gunakan hancur berantakan. Maka dari itu waktu itu aku dan Onee-sama membantu merapikan kediaman Naruto-san " bela Sona sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

" Tunggu, melawan Naga tidak terbatas? Kapan? " tanya Azazel terkejut bahwa Ouorobos Dragon melawan Naruto.

" kemarin " jawab Hinata.

" Tapi Naruto-san dan Kami bisa mengatasinya " lanjut Misa

" Pantas saja kau terlambat Serafall " gumam Sirzech sambil melirik Serafall yang baru datang.

" Hehehe " tawa Serafall.

" Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan selesai " gumam Gabriel yang melihat tarian Naruto akan selesai.

 **Bugh!**

Sebagai gerakan terakhir Naruto membuka kakinya sedikit dengan bada tegak kaki lurus dan menyatukan tinju di depan dada. Setelah selesai Naruto membuka matanya dan dia melihat sosok Naga Hikari menatap ke arahnya bersama naga kecil di sampingnya.

 **[" Gerakan yang bagus anak muda "]** puji Hikari pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu berlutut di depan Hikari **[" Setelah beribu tahun akhirnya ada penerusku setelah 1000 tahun kehilangan patner pertamaku. Dan juga kau berhasil mengikuti gerakannya "]** lanjut Hikari bergerak sambil memutari Naruto.

" Aku hanya menggunakan instingku saja, Hikari " sangkal Naruto sopan, Hikari yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil.

 **[" Haaahh~ Gabriel-chan kemarilah "]** ujar Hikari sambil menoleh ke arah Gabriel.

Gabriel yang merasa di panggil langsung terbang menuju tempat Naruto sementara yang lain menunggu apa yang terjadi.

" Ha'i. Ada apa Hikari-sama memanggilku " tanya Gabriel sambil berlutut di samping Naruto.

 **[" Mulai sekarang kau dan dia akan tinggal bersama "]** ujar Hikari membuat Naruto dan Gabriel terkejut begitu juga yang lain.

" Tapi, jika begitu dia bisa menjadi malaikat jatuh " ucap Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi. Gabriel yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

 **[" Hmm~ bukankah kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama? "]** ucap Hikari Naruto yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin. Tidak ingin dia menjadi malaikat jatuh. Gabriel terlalu rapuh untuk menerima itu. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau dia hingga jatuh seperti pak tua mesum itu " ucap Naruto tetap tidak mau, sementara Azazel sudah pundung karena di bilang mesum.

 **[" Tapi kau mencintainya bukan? "]** goda Hikari membuat Gabriel terkejut, sementara Wajah Naruto telah merona **[" Kau tidak bisa berbohong di sini anak muda, aku juga bisa membaca isi hatimu karena interkoneksiku menyatu dengan dirimu "]** ujar Hikari.

" ya... Aku memang mencintainya " jawab Naruto tulus, Gabriel yang mendengar itu semakin terkejut karena Naruto mencintainya " Aku memang mencintaimu Gabriel-chan. Sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku memiliki suatu perasaan terhadapmu. Namun setelah tahu semua. Aku mencoba memendam perasaan ini karena aku takut kau menjadi malaikat jatuh. Namun semakin aku pendam rasanya cukup menyakitkan, Gomenne aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini terhadapmu " jelas Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Gabriel lembut, sementara Gabriel terisak dan memeluk Naruto.

" A-Aku... Juga mencintaimu... Naruto-kun " ucap Gabriel sambil menangis.

 **[" Hn, dengan begini tugasmu sebagai Seraphmin ( maaf kalau salah ) telah selesai. Dan selanjutnya kau akan hidup sebagai manusia sepenuhnya "]** ujar Hikari lagi, semua yang mendengar itu kembali terkejut akan ucapan Hikari **[" Aku di perintahkan olehnya untuk membuatmu menjadi manusia biasa untuk melindungi patnerku berikutnya. Namun kekuatan cahayamu tidak akan lepas darimu "]** jelas Hikari membuat Gabriel menganguk.

 **Triink!**

Setelah itu Hikari menaruh ekornya di kepala Gabriel dan mulai membuat Gabriel menjadi manusia normal. Setelah itu Hikari menarik ekornya kembali.

 **[" Baiklah dengan begini persiapan selesai, saatnya aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Tapi sebelum itu siapa namamu? "]** ucap Hikari sambil menyiapkan sihir perpindahan.

" Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto mantap.

 **[" Baiklah Naruto, mohon bantuannya "]** ucap Hikari sebelum langsung masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

" Ughhh! " lenguh Naruto saat Hikari mencoba masuk ke tubuhnya, Gabriel yang di samping Naruto menatap khawatir Naruto. Namun Naruto membalasnya dengan senyumnya walau terlihat menahan sakit.

 **[" Bertahanlah sedikit lagi "]** ujar Hikari, dan setelah itu Hikari sepenuhnya masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

 **Twuuuuush!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto bercahaya dan mengeluarkan gelombang cahaya sesaat lalu meredup kembali. Semua yang melihat itu bertepuk tangan pada Naruto karena Narutolah orang yang terpilih itu.

" Wah! Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-nii adalah orang terpilih itu! " ujar Ayumi kegirangan.

" Hihihi seperti dugaanku Naruto-kun pasti berhasil " gumam Emilia sambil tertawa kecil.

" Jadi sejak awal kau sudah tahu Emilia-chan " gumam Asuna menatap Emilia yang hanya tersenyum.

 **Nyiit~**

Naruto yang masih menormalkan nafasnya harus terkejut saat anak Hikari hinggap di pundaknya dan mengalung di lehernya.

" Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun? " tanya Gabriel khawatir.

" Aku tidak apa. Ayo kita kembali " ajak Naruto kembali berdiri bersama Gabriel lalu berjalan menuju ruang dalam.

" Selamat Naruto-san, kau mendapatkan berkat dari Hikari-sama " puji Leon sambil menyalami Naruto.

" Tapi... Gomenne Michael-san, adikmu... " jeda Naruto merasa tidak enak.

" Daijoubu. Lagi pula Gabriel juga mencintaimu sejak dulu, dan sekarang semua itu tercapai. Aku percayakan Gabriel padamu Naruto-kun " ucap Michael sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu bernafas lega.

" Aku tidak sangka akan sesusah ini untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun " bisik Sona dalam hati karena masih kalah.

" Um, kau mengataka sesuatu Sona-chan? " tanya Rias seperti mendengar Sona mengatakan sesuatu.

" Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak percaya Naruto-san bisa menaklukkan Naga Hikari dengan mudah " bohong Sona sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

" Yosh, ayo kita kembali ke rumah " ucap Hitagi di balas anggukkan oleh mereka.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang gelap. Terlihat Kitsune saat ini tengah menoleh ke sebuah lubang di mana terdapat seratus monster Orc tengah mencoba keluar dari lubang tapi tidak bisa. Kitsune yang melihat itu menyeringai.

" **Kitsune! "** Kitsune yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan dia melihat Trigerdilion dan Hyukiku tengah berjalan ke arahnya **" Aku dengar kau berencana pergi ke tempat rubah betina itu? Apa kau berniat untuk menyerangnya saat ini? "** tanya Triger tajam karena tidak di beritahu.

" **Bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan'nya' "** jawab Kitsune lalu pergi dari sana.

" **Sebenarnya apa rencanamu Kitsune? Apa kau ingin melawannya sebelum saatnya? "** tanya Skullimos yang baru saja datang dan mendengar percakapan mereka **" Kau bahkan tahu, bahwa Naga tak terbatas hampir di kalahkan olehnya. Itu tanda bukti bahwa dia lebih kuat di bandingmu "** lanjut Skullimos.

" **Khuhuhu! Benarkah? Asal kau tahu saja, kami akan mengalahkannya dan kami tidak akan kalah dengan mudah "** balas Kitsune melirik ke arah Skullimos dengan tajam dengan dua belas bayangan Monster di belakangnya.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **12.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto saat ini Naruto tengah bertapa di air terjun di belakangnya mencoba berkoneksi dengan Hikari. Sementara Gabriel saat ini dia menunggu di teras belakang rumah bersama naga kecil Naruto, Hinata dan Asuna.

Sementara yang lain melakukan kegiatan mereka di dalam rumah " Ano... Apa Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja? " tanya Gabriel masih khawatir.

" Tenang saja Gabriel-chan, aku yakin dia pasti bisa " ucap Hinata menenangkan Gabriel

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto membuka matanya lalu keluar dari air terjun.

" Bagaimana Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata mewakili.

" Yah~ masih belum ada jawaban, mungkin saja Hikari masih butuh istirahat " jawab Naruto menerima handuk pemberian Asuna " Ne, Ayo kita masuk tidak baik jika kalian lama-lama di luar " ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam rumah begitu juga yang lain mengikuti.

" Naruto-kun " panggil Rias sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

" Un ada apa? " tanya Naruto bingung, sementara Asuna, Hinata dan Gabriel meninggalkan mereka berdua sejenak.

" A-Anoo... Me-Mengenai ha-hari ini... " ucap Rias malu-malu ' Kyaaa! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang! ' batin Rias malu pada dirinya.

" Oh, benar. Kencan untukmu. Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkannya jadi... " ucap Naruto tahu maksud Rias lalu memegang dagu Rias untuk mengarahkan wajah cantik Rias ke arahnya.

 **Cup!**

Sebuah ciuman di terima oleh Rias. Rias yang di cium merona " Bersiaplah untuk nanti Rias-hime " lanjut Naruto melepaskan ciumannya lalu kembali berjalan ke dalam.

' Kyaaa~ Romantisnya! ' batin Rias senang. Sementara yang lain hanya mengembungkan pipinya kecuali Hinata, Asuna dan Gabriel.

.

.

 **16.00 PM**

.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Naruto memutuskan mengajak Rias kencan pada sore hari. Awalnya Rias bingung kenapa harus sore ya tapi dia kesampingkan yang penting dapat kencan.

Para Harem Naruto hanya diam mengikuti alur cinta mereka. Yang penting mereka harus bersabar dan tidak mengecewakan Naruto. Karena yang di depan belum tentu bagus siapa tahu di belakangnya bagus.

Saat ini Naruto menggunakan pakaian biasanya begitu juga Rias, Narutolah yang memerintahkannya setelah siap Naruto dan Rias'pun berangkat untuk kencan mereka.

" Ne Naruto-kun kita akan ke mana? " tanya Rias penasaran.

" Kita akan ke pantai. Aku ingin kita kencan di sana sambil melihat matahari terbenam " jawab Naruto sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

" Begitu... Pantas kau menyuruhku menggunakan pakaian biasa. Berarti kita akan berenang di sana? " tanya Rias lagi.

" Um " jawab Naruto " Karena aku ingin melihat kecantikanmu saat berenang nanti " lanjut Naruto dengan wajah merona.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun rupanya mesum! " ujar Rias dengan wajah merona ' Tapi itulah yang aku suka! ' lanjut Rias dalam batin.

" Baiklah ayo kita jalan " ucap Naruto menjalankan mobilnya menuju pantai.

.

.

 **Pantai**

.

Setelah lama perjalanan akhirnya Naruto dan Rias sampai di pantai tujuan mereka, terlihat di pantai cukup ramai untuk hari seperti ini. Jadi Rias dan Naruto memutuskan mencari tempat yang agak sepi di pantai agar mereka bisa berduaan.

Saat ini Naruto menggunakan celana pantai berukuran panjang dengan telanjang dada, sementara Rias menggunakan pakaian bikini putihnya yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Mereka berdua saat ini tengah duduk di bawah payung sambil melihat matahari yang terbenam. Rias bersandar di dada Naruto sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang memeluk dirinya bagaikan dirinya itu adalah milik Naruto seorang.

" Terima kasih karena kau sudah ada di sampingku Rias-chan " ucap Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajah di leher Rias sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Rias.

" Memang ada apa Naruto-kun sampai berterima kasih " tanya Rias bingung karena Naruto sampai berterima kasih.

" Rambutmu ini mengingatkanku akan ibuku dulu, bahkan wajah cantikmu itu sangat mirip dengan ibuku. Aku seperti melihat ibuku yang kedua. Dan juga... Kau sangat cantik seperti bunga mawar, Aroma tubuhmu juga sangat harum, matamu bagaikan danau yang jernih di penuhi pepohonan segar bibirmu yang seperti Cerry itu sangat menggoda. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan dirimu " jawab Naruto sambil menjelajahi setiap tubuh Rias.

" Hhnn~ Mo-Mou ak-aku tidak seperti itu kok " balas Rias sambil sedikit mendesah karena Naruto menjelajahinya

" Ne Rias-chan apa kau terangsang? " goda Naruto sambil menyentuh Rias.

" Mou~ ini semua salahmu Naruto-kun! " balas Rias membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mencium Naruto dengan ganas, sementara Naruto menerimanya dan membalas ciuman Rias.

" Mmnnn~ Mhhhnnnuumm " gumam mereka dalam ciuman panas mereka, saling bersilat lidah, menukar saliva mereka dan saling menyesap lidah masing-masing pasangan mereka.

" Fuah~ Hah... Hah.. Hah.. " desah mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan terlihat benang saliva menyatu di kedua bibir mereka, Rias menatap sayu Naruto dengan wajah memerahnya sementara Naruto tahu tatapan Rias.

" Sedikit lagi Naruto-kun " pinta Rias sambil mengelus bibir basah Naruto dengan jari lentiknya lalu kembali mencium Naruto, sementara Naruto kembali membalas ciuman Rias.

Tangan Naruto yang hanya diam mulai bergerak ke arah pantat Rias dan meremasnya dengan lembut membuat Rias mendesah dalam ciumannya.

" Ummhh, Naruto no Hentai apa kau tidak sabar " ucap Rias melepaskan ciumannya sambil menatap Naruto menggoda.

" Heh~ bukannya kau yang tidak sabar? " Balas Naruto sambil kembali meremas pantat Rias.

" Hmmmnn~ Mou~ Naruto-kun " rengek Rias dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang tahu maksud Rias hanya tersenyum lalu membaringkan Rias di karpet pantai mereka dan dirinya berada di atas Rias.

" Aku akan menerkammu sekarang Rias-chan, agar kau menjadi wanitaku seutuhnya " bisik Naruto sambil menjilati leher jenjang Rias.

" Hggnnn~ Tubuhku selamanya hanya hnn~ milikmu Naruto-kunn~ " balas Rias sambil mendesah karena jilatan Naruto di lehernya.

" Dadamu ini sungguh menggoda Rias-chan, bahkan yang lainnya berusaha mencari dada sepertimu. Aku jadi ingin melahapnya " goda Naruto menarik Bra Rias lalu mulai menghisap dada Rias.

" Huwhaaa~ Ahhnn.. N-Naru~ i-itu gelii~ " rancau Rias sambil meremas rambut pirang Naruto karena sensasi di dadanya. Rias sangat menyukai perlakuan Naruto.

" Ahhnn... Ahnn.. Hnnn " desah Rias sambil terus meremas rambut Naruto.

" Heh~ kau sudah basah Rias-chan? Padahal aku belum melakukan apapun padamu? " goda Naruto sambil mengesok jarinya pada celana dalam Rias.

" Mou~ Naruhhnn... Jangan menggodakunn~ " balas Rias sambil mendesah, tubuh Rias bergerak bagai cacing kepanasan.

" Hehe, baiklah akan aku lanjutkan " ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan hisapannya pada dada Rias dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Vagina Rias yang membuat Rias memekik karena hal itu.

" Ahhh... Ahhhh.. Hnnn Na-Naruu~ Le-Lebih... Lebih cepat " rancau Rias sambil meremas rambut Naruto keras karena perlakuan Naruto yang membuatnya kenikmatan.

" Bhaiklah " balas Naruto sambil mengocok Vagina Rias dengan cepat dan menghisap dada Rias dengan rakus.

" Ahhhhhnnn! " tak lama setelah itu akhirnya Rias'pun mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan Cairan cintanya hingga membasahi jari Naruto dan celana dalamnya.

" Hmm~ Sudah keluar ya... Apa mau langsung ke menu utama? " tanya Naruto mencabut jarinya dan melepaskan celana dalam Rias. Rias yang masih menormalkan nafasnya hanya mengangguk, Naruto yang mendapat jawaban itu langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyiapkannya pada Vagina Rias.

" Pe-Pelan-pelan Naru-kun... Ak-Aku masih perawan " ucap Rias Malu, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Rias sekilas.

" Jangan khawatir aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan " bisik Naruto, dengan perlahan Naruto'pun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Rias.

Rias yang merasakan penis Naruto perlahan memasukinya hanya meringis karena merasakan rasa perih, sementara Naruto dengan pelan mencoba memasukkan penisnya agar tidak menyakiti Rias.

" Aghh... Sa-Sakit "

" be-bertahanlah Rias-chan "

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha memasukkan penisnya, akhirnya Naruto berhasil sampai di selaput dara Rias yang akan membuatnya menjadi Wanita seutuhnya. Naruto menatap Rias meminta persetujuan dan Rias mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan sedikit keras Naruto langsung mendorong penisnya merobek selaput dara Rias. Rias memekik kesakitan karena Naruto masuk sepenuhnya, namun Naruto menciumnya untuk meredakan sakitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan membuat Rias melenguh dalam ciumannya bersama Naruto.

Rias dengan pelan mulai menyukai gerakan Naruto, tangannya bergerak ke leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka dan kakinya dia kalungkan pada pinggul Naruto agar penis Naruto semakin masuk.

Begitu juga Naruto, Naruto sangat menyukai bagaimana Vagina Rias memijat dan menghisap penisnya dan itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Karena kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling menatap dengan wajah memerah mereka

" Ahhnn... Ohhh.. Ahhh... Na-Naruu~ Naruuu~ Ahnn ahn ahh " rancau Rias sambil mendesah sementara Naruto memeluk tubuh Rias dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dua aset Rias.

" Ughh! Ri-Rias-chan " lenguh Naruto mempercepat sodokannya pada Vagina Rias dan Rias menyukai itu.

" Na-Naruu... Ci-Cium Aku.. Cium Akhuunn~ " pinta Rias sambil menarik wajah Naruto dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto.

Merasa bosan dengan gaya itu Naruto menunggingkan Rias ke arah matahari terbenam dan kembali menyodok Rias dengan cepat.

" Ahhh.. Ahh.. Ohhh.. Ohhh Na-Naru~ Naruu~ Le-lebih cepat " pinta Rias dengan air liur mengalir di sudut bibirnya, dengan erat Naruto memeluk tubuh Rias dan menarik Rias agar bersandar di dadanya dan menyodok Vagina Rias semakin cepat sambil meremas dada Rias yang berguncang karena gerakan liar mereka.

" Ughh! Kau ssshhh sungguh sempit Rias-chan " lenguh Naruto menarik wajah Rias ke arahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Rias dengan liar.

Gerakan Naruto semakin cepat membuat tubuh Rias terhentak-hentak, karena kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan bersandar di pundak Rias

" Ugh! Ri-Rias-chan... Sepertinya aku akan keluar... " bisik Naruto.

" Ke-Keluarkan Di dalam Ahhnnnnn! "

" Ughh! "

Akhirnya Naruto dan Rias mencapai klimaks mereka, benih Naruto melesat ke rahim Rias hingga saking banyaknya benih Naruto keluar dari celah Vagina Rias dan jatuh ke pasir.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " nafas mereka terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon, mereka saling berpandang lalu tersenyum bersama karena perbuatan mereka.

" Arigato Rias-chan/Naruto-kun " ucap Naruto dan Rias bersamaan lalu berciuman kembali untuk sekian kalinya. Dan untung saja. Tempat mereka adalah tempat yang sepi jadi mereka bisa puas melakukan itu.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat Vali saat ini tengah berbaring dengan aura hitam menyelimuti kakinya, sementara dua rekan Vali hanya menatap kasihan pada Vali yang berbaring.

" Cih! Jika saja kakiku tidak hilang aku pasti bisa membunuh mereka " umpat Vali sementara kedua rekannya hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka.

" Seharusnya kau lega karena Ophis sudah berusaha mengembalikan kakimu. Lagi pula siapa menduga bahwa dua perempuan itu bisa memotong kakimu " ucap Pemuda pembawa tongkat bernama Son Wo Kong.

" Dan juga lawan kita adalah Rival dari Ophis. Apa lagi Lawan Ophis bertambah dengan salah satu naga cahaya. Itu membuktikan bahwa dia lebih kuat " ucap pemuda Pembawa pedang bernama Arthur Pen Dragon " dan juga kami beruntung di selamatkan oleh Ophis sebelum kami mati. Kau harus beruntung hanya kakimu bukan nyawamu " lanjut Arthur merinding membayangkan kematian. Sementara Vali hanya mendecih.

" Lagi pula... Setelah kepergian Kuroka rasanya tempat ini lebih sepi " gumam Son.

" Cih! Berhentilah membicarakan dia! Karena dia aku harus menerima ini! " teriak Vali muak sementara Son hanya memutar matanya bosan.

" Kalian berhentilah berbicara " Seketika semua di sana tersentak saat Ophis muncul di belakang mereka " Kita kedatangan tamu jadi aku harap kalian menyambutnya dengan baik " ujar Ophis sambil memberi jalan, setelah itu dari lorong datanglah sosok berambut hitam pirang dengan mata merah, Vali yang seperti mengenal wajah itu melebarkan matanya.

" Ka-Kau! "

" **Khuhuhu! "**

.

.

 **18.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Setelah kejadian yang menyenangkan, akhirnya Rias dan Naruto berenang bersama lalu pulang bersama, mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama selama perjalanan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya akhirnya Rias dan Naruto sampai di rumah, karena Rias kesakitan, Akhirnya Naruto menggendong Rias ke dalam rumah bagai tuan putri.

" Tadaima! " seru Naruto membuka pintunya.

" Okaerinasai! " balas semuanya langsung menghamburi Naruto kecuali Misa, Kuroka, Sasuke dan Ayumi.

" Ne-Ne bagaimana kencan kalian? " tanya Hinata tidak sabar, namun Naruto dan Rias hanya membalasnya dengan senyum mereka dan rona di wajah mereka.

" Hooo! Sampai berapa ronde kalian melakukannya? " goda Asuna membuat wajah mereka semakin memerah.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat pandangannya berubah menjadi tempat yang gelap dan di tempat yang gelap itu terlihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya bahkan Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Perlahan sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat wajah sosok itu namun tidak bisa. " Siapa kau? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" **Khuhuhu! Aku adalah sosok kegalapn abadi. Terdiri dari dua belas element yang penuh kebencian dan hawa nafsu. Aku adalah orang yang memulai peperangan dengan Tuhan "** jawab Sosok itu Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya saat tahu siapa sosok itu.

" Ka-Kau... "

.

.

.

.

.

" **Khuhuhu! Benar... Namaku adalah... "**

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kitsune/** Kitsune! "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarikkah?**

 **Hehehe maaf minna lama update, karena saya harus istirahat. Ya tidak mungkin saya akan selalu mengupdate cerits selalu, Pasti butuh istirahat.**

 **Dan juga saya sudah mengusahakan untuk membuat cerita ini. Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kali ini serukah? Hehehe.**

 **Yap! Akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan Sacred Gear Ketiga miliknya dengan bertambah satu Pair yaitu Gabriel. Hmm~ dan juga Naruto akhirnya melawan Ophis dengan kekuatannya bersama Kuroka dan yang lain dan saat ini pertemuan antara King Protect dan King The Demon.**

 **Hohoho bagaimana ya ceritanya berikutnya... Dan juga gomen untuk lemonnya, karena tidak hot. Jika mau hot lihat saja di salah satu fic saya.**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di sini.**

 **Exo : Thanks**

 **Icangx : gomen lama karena butuh istirahat.**

 **Lu pea yeah : Hmm~ begitukah? Ya walaupun cepat itu sudah termasuk alurnya. Lalu untuk pair Naruto tidak akan di bagi. Saya sedikit trauma di mana Sasuke banyak punya pair tapi Naruto di hianati. Itu yang membuat saya trauma. Maka dari itu saya membalasnya dengan begini.**

 **Bayu : Your Vote, I Save First.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Itu saja dari saya yang bisa saya jawab. Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya jaa ne!**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

( Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Re:Zero, Accel Words, Code Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Mega Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x Sona x Kuroyukihime x Chocholat x C.C x Hestia x Asia x Ouka x Seira x Garbiel x Kuroka x Yasaka x Uzume x Emilia x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate-Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Tsubaki x Rosswise

Issei x Harem ( Xenovia x Irina x Kusaka x Momo )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Big Harem, Incest, Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate-Ultimate!Harem, TwinSacred Gear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh kita langsung saja ok! Pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini.**

.

 **Chapter 18 :**

 **.**

" Apa maumu? " tanya Naruto tajam pada Kitsune di depannya.

" **Hahaha! Tenang dulu, sebelum itu apa kau tidak mau memelukku lebih dulu? "** balas Kitsune sambil melebarkan tangannya.

" Memelukmu? " desis Naruto " memangnya kau siapa hah!? " teriak Naruto.

" **Hahh~ Merepotkan, itulah sebabnya aku membencimu Otouto "** ujar Kitsune membuka topeng rubahnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mirip dengan Naruto.

" Siapa kau... Dan kenapa wajahmu hampir mirip denganku? " tanya Naruto bergetar.

" Heh! Tentu saja karena kita ini saudara " jawab Kitsune datar membuat Naruto terkejut karena mereka bersaudara " Aku adalah Uzumaki Menma, kakak pertamamu Naruto " ujar Nama asli Kitsune dengan nama Menma.

" Kakak pertama? Seingatku aku hanyalah. anak sebatang kara! " balas Naruto tidak terima " Jika kau kakakku ke mana saja kau selama ini!? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Heh~... Kemana tentu saja menghancurkan dunia brengsek ini, dunia yang hanya isi kebencian dan tidak pedulian terhadap sesama, apa dunia ini pantas ada? " jawab Menma sekaligus memberi pertanyaan pada Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu? " balas Naruto tidak mengerti.

" baiklah akan aku jelaskan, dulu kita memiliki ayah dan Ibu, tapi mereka hanya peduli padamu karena ramalan mengatakan bahwa kau akan menyelamatkan Dunia bukannya Aku! Kau selalu di perhatikan sementara aku di kucilkan! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak di pedulikan oleh semua Orang! " jelas Menma dengan penuh Emosi " Sakit sekali... Aku yang tidak kuat akan itu pergi mencari kekuatanku dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, aku terus melatih kekuatanku hingga kekuatanku menjadi yang terkuat... Namun aku sadar bahwa kekuatan milikku akan melawan kekuatanmu, aku terlihat senang bahwa lawanku adalah adikku sendiri... Aku terlihat senang bisa membunuh adikku sendiri! " lanjut Menma seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras.

" Aku bukanlah adikmu! Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Dari Desa Konoha No Sato! " balas Naruto menyangkal semuanya " asal kau tahu, di duniaku dulu, aku hanyalah anak sebatang kara, ayah dan Ibuku mati karena melindungiku, kau pikir aku mendapatkan kasih sayang? Jawabannya tidak, jika kau berbicara adikmu yang sekarang dia memang adalah aku, tapi aku adalah Renkarnasinya jadi jangan harap aku bisa mengingat semua itu! " balas Naruto tajam.

 **[" Menma apa yang di katakannya adalah Benar... Rubah betina yang pernah kita lawan berbeda darinya "]** ujar Sosok Rubah besar keluar dari belakang Menma, rubah tersebut memiliki Dua kepala Naga, Satu kepala Singa, Satu kepala Rubah, dua kepala ular dan dua belas Ekor melambai-lambai kesana kemari.

" Apa maksudmu Kurima? " tanya Menma tanpa menoleh.

 **[" Rubah yang pernah kita lawan adalah Yasaka No Hime, tapi di dalam tubuhnya memang ada Rubah Kyubi No Yoko itu, namun energinya berbeda dengan Yasaka "]** balas rubah bernama Kurima.

" Begitu... Jadi benar dia adalah Renkarnasi adikku... Khuhuhu menarik " gumam Menma tertawa sadis.

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? " balas Naruto merasa di acuhkan.

" Dengarkan Renkarnasi adikku, aku akan menceritakan satu cerita... "

" Tidak Perlu! " Menma yang mendengar suara itu tersentak begitupun Naruto " Sebaiknya kau pergi Nii-san sebelum kau menyesal " ujar suara yang rupanya milik 'Naruto' sambil menatap tajam Menma.

" Hoo~ Sepertinya kau adalah Otoutoku itu " gumam Menma.

" Memang benar, jika kau ingin berbicara mengenai masalah itu lebih baik Kau pergi " balas 'Naruto' mengendalikan Ruang gelap tersebut sambil mengusir Menma dan Kurima.

 **Wuuush!**

Seketika Menma dan Kurima lenyap seperti debu meninggalkan Naruto dan 'Naruto'.

" Sebenarnya ada apa di sini? " tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

" Hahh~ sepertinya aku membawamu ke masalah yang semakin rumit " hela 'Naruto' " Baiklah akan aku jelaskan " gumam 'Naruto'

" baiklah, seperti yang di bilangnya... Aku dan dia adalah bersaudara, memang benar dulu orang tua kami hanya memperhatikan diriku, dan selama mereka memperhatikan diriku, mereka melupakannya, dua tahun setelahnya Nii-san pergi dari rumah namun keluargaku tidak ada yang peduli, aku tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu tapi aku terlambat karena hatinya sudah termakan kegelapan membuatnya membenci diriku.

Beberapa heri setelahnya, aku'pun kehilangan orang tuaku dan memiliki ibu angkat yaitu Emilia-kaa-san, selama beberapa tahun aku'pun hidup bersama Emilia-kaa-san hingga Kaa-san menikah muda meninggalkan diriku dan bebebrapa tahun berikutnya Aku bertemu Kuroyuki-nee, Hestia-nee, C.C-nee, Ouka-nee, dan Seira-nee, lalu 7 tahun berikutnya aku menikahi Mereka, Hinata, Asuna, Miyuki, Hitagi, Nao, Uzume, Yumi dan Yasaka " ujar 'Naruto' menceritakan ceritanya.

" Yasaka... " gumam Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung karena belum mengenalnya.

" Um, mungkin kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri nanti. Dua tahun setelahnya Kakakku yang memiliki kekuatan gelap dari saudara Yasaka menyerang kami namun Istriku Yasaka melawan kakakku hingga kekuatannya di segel dan Istriku tertidur untuk beberapa tahun hingga aku dan Istriku yang lain berperang dengan sisa kelompok Kakakku " lanjut 'Naruto' menceritakan kisahnya kembali.

" Jadi begitu... " gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

 **Menma Side**

.

" Ghuaah... Hah.. Hah.. Hahh.. " sementara itu di sisi Menma terlihat dia menghirup nafas dengan terengah-engah setelah keluar paksa dari ruangannya sendiri " Khuhuhuhu "

" menarik... Menarik sekali " gumam Menma menerawang kedepan dengan mata merah menyalanya.

" Bersiaplah mati otouto bersama Istrimu itu " gumam Menma perlahan berubah menjadi Garuda lalu terbang menuju tempat tujuan berikutnya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Hah.. Hah... Hah.. Hah... " Naruto yang terbaring di sofa langsung bangkit dengan keringat memenuhi tubuhnya, pembicaraannya bersama dirinya dan Kakak 100 tahun yang lalu membuatnya harus menggunakan kekuatan ekstra agar bertahan di sana.

" Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naru-kun " gumam semua yang mengelilingi Naruto yang tampak merasa ketakutan dalam pingsannya.

" Azazel " gumam Naruto membuat semua menaikkan alisnya bingung " Panggilkan Azazel! Ini darurat! " pinta Naruto dengan pandangan seolah tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Sabtu, 6 septem 20xx**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **06.00 AM**

.

" Azazel! Kumohon padamu apa kau tahu di mana Yasaka? Selain kau hanya kau orang yang tahu semuanya " pinta Naruto dengan tatapan serius

" Tenanglah dulu Naruto bisa kau beritahu ada apa hingga kau ingin bertemu Yasaka? " ujar Azazel dalam keadaan serius dia malah santai.

 **Grep!**

" Jangan hanya santai saja Azel! Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya dia dalam bahaya! Aku harap kau menghargaiku saat ini! " ujar Naruto emosi sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Azazel membuat Azazel meneguk ludahnya karena Naruto sangat serius saat ini.

" Naru-kun, kumohon tenanglah " pinta semuanya sambil memeluk Naruto erat, sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa Naruto-kun? " ucap Michael meminta penjelasan dengan pelan.

" Minna, ketua dari kelompok the Demon adalah Kitsune, atau Uzumaki Menma, dia adalah Kakakku 1000 tahun yang lalu " ujar Naruto menjelaskan dengan pelan, awalnya semua sempat terkejut bahwa Kitsune ketua dari The Demon yang mengendalikan alam kegelapan adalah kakak Naruto, namun mereka masih diam karena Naruto belum selesai bicara.

" kemarin dia mengajakku berbicara di dunianya, namun diriku yang 1000 tahun yang lalu menghentikannya dan menceritakan kisahku yang dulu hingga kenapa dia di segel, dia di segel oleh Yasaka, istriku yang 1000 tahun yang lalu dan dia berniat membalas dendam kembali. Namun dia mengira bahwa di dalam tubuhku adalah Yasaka. Dia bilang bahwa orang yang menyegelnya adalah Kyubi No Yoko, Yasaka No Hime, tapi di dalam tubuhku adalah Kurama No Yoko. Dengan kesimpulanku, dia berniat membunuh Yasaka. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi aku mohon padamu memberitahu di mana Yasaka berada Azazel! Saat ini diriku yang dulu tidak begitu mengingat di mana tempat Yasaka, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberitahukan tempatnya hanya kau, jadi aku mohon beritahu aku secepatnya " jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan serius, semua yang mendengar itu hanya diam tidak ada yang bersuara.

Mereka juga tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau di ancam akan kehilangan orang tercintamu, dan saat ini Naruto tengah mencoba melawan ancaman itu, para Harem Naruto juga tidak bisa bicara, apa karenanya... Karena 1000 tahun yang lalu Naruto juga memiliki Istri bernama Yasaka, apa salahnya jika cinta yang 1000 tahun yang lalu menghilang kembali. Tentu saja mereka akan mendukung Naruto , semuanya adalah haknya.

" Hutan Tengu, dia ada di sekitar Hutan Tengu bagian underworld, jika kita berangkat sekarang kemungkinan akan menghabiskan waktu 3 hari " jawab Azazel memberitahukan tempat Yasaka, Azazel tahu perasaan Naruto dan tentu saja dia harus menjawabnya sebelum dirinya habis di bunuh oleh Naruto.

Apa lagi Yasaka adalah orang terpenting di dunia karena untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia di mana dulu ada para Bijuu dan Yasaka adalah salah satunya.

" Kita tidak butuh waktu tiga hari, satu hari saja sudah cukup " balas Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melirik Miku yang tersenyum padanya.

" Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun ,aku akan membantumu " ucap Miku sambil mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

" Kami juga akan membantumu Naruto-kun " ujar Nao tersenyum tipis sambil melihat semuanya yang juga akan membantu Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu? " pinta Rias di balas anggukan pelan Naruto.

" Bo-Bolehkah Isse-kun ikut? Aku ingin kamu melatihnya hingga dia kuat " pinta Rias ragu.

" Tentu saja. Kebetulan aku baru saja akan memintamu mengajaknya, aku ingin melatihnya kembali hingga dia menjadi kuat " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Rias, sementara Rias bernafas lega karena Naruto tidak cemburu.

" Sebaiknya kita cepat dari pada tidak " ujar Uzume membuat semua mengangguk.

" Sasuke kau tetaplah di sini, aku tidak ingin kau ikut untuk sementara ini " perintah Naruto membuat Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto.

" Hah! Kenapa harus aku? " tanya Sasuke tidak terima di tinggal sendirian.

" Karena selain kau tidak ada lagi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mereka diam di sini lagi pula kau juga tidak ada urusannya dengan ini " balas Naruto acuh membuat alis Sasuke berkedut kesal.

" Azazel, mohon bantuannya " pinta Naruto.

" Baiklah bersiaplah " pinta Azazel membentuk sihir teleportasi untuk memindahkan mereka semua kecuali Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang di tinggal sendiri menghela nafasnya.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Other Place**

 **.**

 **Sriiiing!**

Di suatu tempat di hutan yang luas, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna cokelat dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan yang lain setelah menjemput Issei dan Sona yang akan membantu Naruto.

Semua terkagum melihat hutan yang cukup indah di sekitar mereka kecuali Naruto yang masih diam dengan ekspresi biasanya.

" Huwaa! Tempat apa ini? " gumam Issei terkagum-kagum.

" Inilah di sebut Hutan Tengu, dimana hutan ini adalah jalan awal menuju tempat Yasaka " jawab Azazel.

" Naruto, apa kau bisa mengingat tempat ini? " tanya Sirzech pada Naruto yang masih menatap tempat di sekitar mereka.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat kepalanya merasakan nyeri yang teramat sakit, gambaran-gambaran masa lalu kembali muncul di kepalanya.

" _Ne Tengu-nii, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? "_

" _Hey! Kau ingin membunuhku!? "_

" _Kuso Teme! Mati saja kau! "_

" _Kau saja yang mati baka no hentai! "_

Naruto yang bisa mengingat semuanya hanya tersenyum dengan alis berkedut kesal ketika melihat ingatan masa lalunya.

 **Wuush! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul sosok orang bersayap hitam dengan katana di pinggangnya dan mendarat di depan Naruto dan yang lain. Semua kelompok Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga begitu juga Sirzech dan Michael, sementara Ayumi berlindung di belakang Hestia dan Azazel yang tampak tenang.

Sosok itu terdiam saat melihat Naruto dan yang lain datang namun pandangannya selalu terkunci pada Naruto yang tersenyum kesal padanya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sosok itu'pun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga melesat dan mengeluarkan pedang Emperornya.

 **Trink! Trank! Bugh!**

Adu kedua senjata'pun terjadi, Naruto yang melihat celah langsung menendang Sosok tersebut namun sosok itu juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga membuat mereka terpental bersama.

 **Sraaaash! Bziiit!**

Naruto yang terpental langsung menancapkan pedangnya membuatnya berhenti dari terpentalnya dan menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya hingga menyisakan petir kuning.

 **Bzitt! Buagh!**

Baru saja sosok yang Naruto lawan berhenti terpental, dirinya di kejutkan kemunculan Naruto secara tiba-tiba dan memberinya pukulan tepat di wajahnya hingga membuatnya terpental.

" **Katon : Kamikaze No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan Apinya hingga membentuk tornado api besar.

Naruto yang sudah mengurung sosok itu di dalam apinya membuat kesempatan mengalirkan Api murninya ke pedang di tangannya hingga pedangnya terbungkus lapisan api besar.

 **Wush! Wuuush!**

 **Triiink! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melesat ke arah sosok yang dia kurung, namun tanpa di duga kurungan apinya berhasil di hancurkan dengan pedangnya yang di tebaskan ke arahnya, Namun Naruto berhasil menahan pedang tersebut hingga membuat gelombang ledakan besar.

 **Bziit! Duaak! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika sosok itu terkejut ketika merasakan ada yang muncul di belakangnya dan baru saja dia akan menoleh dia bisa melihat sedikit bayangan Naruto lalu dirinya terpental begitu Naruto menampar kepalanya dengan keras menggunakan chidori di tangannya hingga membuat sosok itu menabrak banyak pohon.

" Su-Sugoii, ha-hanya sekali tampar saja sudah bisa membuat hal seperti itu " kagum Issei akan kekuatan Naruto.

' Huuhh~ ji-jika saja tadi aku bercanda dengan Naruto, aku yakin kepalaku pasti sudah hilang ' batin Azazel ketakutan jika tadi dia santai-santai dengan Naruto pasti kepalanya sudah hilang dari tubuhnya.

 **Sring!**

Sementara itu sosok yang di lawan Naruto saat ini tidak bisa berdiri lagi dan di kejutkan ketika Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya ke lehernya. Namun sosok itu tidak takut melainkan tersenyum senang kepada Naruto.

" Kau semakin kuat Naruto " ucap sosok itu.

" Heh! Kau juga tidak buruk Tengu-nii " balas Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu sosok itu berdiri.

" Tu-Tu-Tunggu... Ke-kenapa... " gagap Issei tidak tahu harus berbicara.

" Ah... Minna perkenalkan dia adalah Tengu, dia adalah Senseiku dulu, namun karena aku lebih suka memanggilnya Nii-san, jadi aku memanggilnya Tengu-nii " ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

" jika kau memang muridku kau seharusnya itu tidak membunuh gurumu ini tahu! " balas Tengu sambil mencengkeram kepala Naruto erat.

" Bukannya kau dulu juga hampir membunuh muridmu ini gagak topeng! " balas Naruto sambil balik mencengkeram kepala Tengu, setelah itu terjadilah perkelahian picisan yang membuat semua sweatdrop akan perkelahian itu.

" Hahahahaha " namun perkelahian itu seketika di ganti dengan tawa bahagia, semua yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum karena mereka saling merindukan.

" Selamat datang kembali Minna, aku yakin Yasaka akan senang mendengar ini " ujar Tengu menyambut mereka.

" Tidak Tengu-nii jangan beritahu Yasaka-chan, aku ingin memberinya kejutan untuknya " pinta Naruto, Tengu yang mendengar itu bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

" Ano... Sebenarnya Tengu-san ini apa?... Kenapa kau menggunakan topeng? " tanya Issei polos.

" Kurang ajar! Kau bilang pakai topeng! Ini wajah asliku teme! " teriak Tengu bersiap menyerbu Issei jika saja Naruto tidak menahannya.

" apa yang di katakannya adalah benar, Tengu adalah sosok penjaga dari Gunung atau bisa di bilang Mountain No Yokai, Raja Yokai dari lembah tengu, Tengu di cirikan Yokai akan kekuatan pedangnya yang mampu membelah gunung dan sayap setengah iblis dan malaikat jatuhnya " jelas Azazel mengenai tengu.

" Souka... Jadi dia guru Naruto-kun yang membuat Naruto-kun pintar bermain pedang, tidak buruk " gumam Kuroyukihime melihat Tengu dari atas sampai bawah

" Ne Naruto kau sudah sampai sini, apa yang akan kau berikan pada Yasaka-sama? " tanya Tengu penasaran.

" Hehehe itu adalah... "

.

.

.

 **Yasaka Place**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini di sebuah istana yang megah terlihat sosok perempuan berambut merah tengah memandang keluar dengan perasaan rindu akan seseorang, entah kenapa saat ini hatinya sangat menghangat dan berdetak kencang. Telinganya yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat beberapa sosok bertudung sambil menyeret tubuh Tengu yang terluka parah.

Yasaka yang melihat itu berjengit terkejut bahwa pengawalnya berhasil di kalahkan baru saja dia akan pergi dari belakang muncul sosok yang sama sambil memeluknya dan mengarahkan sebuah pisau ke lehernya, Yasaka yang tidak bisa melarikan diri hanya bisa pasrah.

" Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu Yasaka-chan " Yasaka yang mengenal suara itu melebarkan matanya, tubuhnya seketika bergetar mendengar suara yang sangat di rindukannya.

Dengan patah-patah Yasaka menoleh ke sosok yang memeluknya dan dia melihat sosok Naruto yang memeluknya dengan erat sambil tersenyum padanya.

Na-Na-Naruto-kun " gumam Yasaka sambil tergagap.

" Yo, lama tidak berjumpa Yasaka-chan " ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

" Be-benarkah ini kau? I-i-ini bukan mimpikan? " harap Yasaka dengan air mata mengalir.

" Tidak... Ini nyata " jawab Naruto sambil mencium kening Yasaka membuktikan kalau itu bukan mimpi

 **Grep!**

" Huwaaaa! Aku takut Naruto-kun! Tadi ada yang mencoba membunuhku! " pekik Yasaka langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sementara para sosok yang menyeret Tengu hanya bisa Sweatdrop, begitu'pun Tengu yang di ikat.

" Oh, apa maksudmu orangnya ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menutup kepalanya dengan tudungnya, seketika Yasaka terdiam melihat apa yang ada di matanya... Rupanya Naruto menjahili dirinya.

" Tenang saja Yasaka-chan, kami bukan orang jahat kok " ujar Hinata membuka tudungnya bersama yang lain yang di kenal Yasaka. Lagi-lagi dia di jahili.

" Na-ru-to-kun " ujar Yasaka dengan setiap penekanan di kalimatnya.

" Um.. Nani-nani? " tanya Naruto santai.

" Dasar suami kurang ajar! " teriak Yasaka sambil memukul dada Naruto seperti perempuan yang mengambek.

" Hehehe, maafkan aku ya, Tadaima " ucap Naruto meminta maaf sambil mengucapkan salam seperti orang biasa yang sampai di rumahnya.

Seketika Yasaka berhenti mengamuk dan menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya " Okaerinasai Naruto-kun " balas Yasaka lalu mencium Naruto dengan lembut tanpa nafsu hanya berdasarkan kerinduan.

" Fuuiiit~ Fuuuww~ " suil Tengu yang sudah bangkit.

" E-Eh! Te-Tengu! " pekik Yasaka ketika suilan Tengu masuk ke telinganya dan mengganggu kerinduannya.

" Hahaha, tidak apa Yasaka-sama silahkan lanjutkan saja " goda Tengu membuat wajah Yasaka semakin memanas.

" Jadi kau juga mengerjaiku! " tanya Yasaka marah.

" Hahaha, sekali-sekali " balas Tengu tanpa dosa.

" Sudahlah Yasaka-chan, lagi pula ada hal yang lebih penting kita bicarakan " ucap Naruto menenangkan Yasaka dengan memegang kedua bahu Yasaka.

.

.

.

" Jadi benar dia bebas " gumam Yasaka sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

" Ada apa sebenarnya, Yasaka-chan? " tanya Rias pada Yasaka.

" segel yang aku bentuk untuknya seharusnya tidak bisa di buka kecuali segel itu terkena darah manusia biasa, aku juga sudah memasang kekkai anti manusia agar manusia tersebut tidak bisa masuk, tapi tidak aku sangka ada yang bisa masuk dan membuka segel itu " jawab Yasaka gelisah.

" Memangnya seperti apa musuhnya itu? " tanya Ouka penasaran.

" Juuni No Yokai, atau biasa di panggil Kurima, dia adalah kakakku dari lembah Kitsune. Kurima memiliki satu kepala Rubah, rubah itu adalah Kurima, sementara kepala yang lain memiliki nama berbeda, seperti kepala Naga merah bernama Youhoku, Kepala Naga hitam bernama Egihoku, lalu kepala ular bernama Hekyudo, lalu kepala elang bernama Tadasokigo, lalu kepala banteng bernama Sratagizo, lalu kepala singa bernama Zhouliohi, dan kepala terakhir berbentuk Naga emas bernama Hikozyuryuu.

Jumlah ekornya adalah 12, dia berbadan runah dengan kaki depan berbentuk singa sementara kaki belakangnya berbentuk Naga. Dia juga memiliki 10 pasang sayap lebar bisa di katakan dia hampir mirip dengan Pegastrator. " jelas Yasaka panjang lebar.

" Pegastrator? " Beo Issei.

" Maksudmu Makhluk Yokai besar yang sudah mati itu? " tanya Uzume dan di balas anggukan Yasaka.

" Pegastrator adalah Makhluk Yokai terbesar atau bisa di bilang raja dari para Yokai, dia memiliki badan besar seperti manusia, kepalanya berbentuk seperti Manusia namun di kepalanya selalu tertutup topeng, dia memiliki dua senjata besar di kedua tangannya dan kedua kaki Naga di bawah kedua lengannya, Berbadan seperti Naga dan di dadanya berbentuk seperti singa di mana di dadanya tersebut adalah senjata terkuatnya dan juga dia memiliki Sayap yang bisa saja menutupi seluruh negeri jepang " jelas Yasaka lagi. Issei yang mendengar itu menganga tidak percaya bayangkan, seluruh negeri jepang tertutup oleh Pegastrator bisa di bayangkan sebesar apa dia

" Hmmm~ Hampir mirip monster Olympus yang pernah di lawan mereka " gumam Sona mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

" Maksudmu Adalah Kronos? " tanya Asuna dan di balas anggukan oleh Sona.

" Memang benar, bisa di bilang besar Pegastrator sebesar Kronos namun kekuatannya lebih besar Pegastrator " balas Yasaka.

" Dari pada kita membahas itu, bagaimana cara menyegel mereka kembali? " ucap Kuroyukihime tahu kalau ini sudah di luar tujuan mereka.

" Tentu saja melawan mereka kembali " jawab Yasaka.

" Yasaka-chan, masalah melawannya biar aku yang melawannya, lagi pula dia adalah musuhku saat ini, aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu lagi " ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yasaka.

" Ta-Tapi.. "

" Tenanglah, aku bisa mengatasinya " potong Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan membuat Yasaka luntur akan senyuman itu.

" Baiklah " gumam Yasaka pelan.

" Arigato " ucap Naruto lalu memberikan ciuman kasih sayang di dahi Yasaka " Ah benar juga, Tengu-nii apa lapangan yang biasa kita gunakan latihan masih ada? " tanya Naruto membuat alis Tengu naik.

" Tentu " jawab singkat Tengu

" Bisa kau antarkan aku dan Sekeiryuutei ke sana? Aku ingin melatihnya " pinta Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya, Sementara Issei yang mendengar itu langsung semangat 45.

" Oh, kau ingin melatihnya sebelum waktunya ya " gumam Tengu paham maksud Naruto " Baiklah ikuti aku " perintah Tengu sementara Naruto dan Issei hanya mengikuti.

.

.

.

 **Traning Ground Forest Yokai no Tengu.**

 **.**

Saat ini, terlihat di sebuah Traning Ground terdapat Naruto dan Issei yang saling menghadap sementara Tengu dia berada di salah satu pohon dekat mereka, dan para perempuan melihat dari istana.

" Baiklah Issei, kita akan memulai latihannya " ucap Naruto sebelum memulai " Latihan saat ini adalah mengendalikan energi Booster Gearmu hingga bisa membentuk sihir baru selain Dragon Shot " jelas Naruto sementara Issei mendengarnya dengan serius.

" Baiklah untuk percobaan, Aku ingin kau membuat Dragon Shot dan menembakkannya ke mana saja " perintah Naruto sementara Issei yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisnya " Sudah lakukan saja " balas Naruto tahu tatap Issei.

" U-um " jawab Issei ragu.

 **[Booster Gear!]**

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

Setelah itu Issei mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya dan melipat gandakan kekuatannya sebanyak empat kali.

 **[Explode!]**

" Hyaaa! Dragon Shot! " ujar Issei langsung menembakkannya ke arah Tengu namun dengan mudah Tengu menghindar dan marah-marah pada Issei.

" HOY! KUSO YARO! KAU PIKIR APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN HAH! " teriak Tengu murka

" A-Ah.. Go-Gomen " maaf Issei.

" Heh! Seperti yang kau lihat, dalam pertarungan kau hanya memiliki satu sihir terkuat dan sisanya hanyalah membagi kekuatan, menyerang jarak dekat dan untuk hal mesum " ujar Naruto " dalam pertarunganku melawan Vali, dia bahkan sudah banyak memiliki Energi dan sihir yang luar biasa. Maka dari itu aku akan melatihmu hingga setiap serangan Vali berhasil kau tahan. Seperti yang tadi aku ingin kau membuat Dragon Shot namun kau tahan dia dengan kedua tanganmu seperti aku membuat Rasengan, setelah kau tshan aku ingin kau memanipulasi kekuatan Dragon shot dan kekuatan Draig untuk melipat ganda seranganmu "

" Tapi bagaimana caranya memanipulasi kekuatanku dan Draig? " tanya Issei.

" Kau hanya harus fokus untuk melakukan itu, kalian berdua adalah patner seharusnya kalian bisa saling bekerja sama, dan juga Issei di Booster Gearmu itu kau juga bisa mengalirkan kekuatanmu dan Draig secara bersamaan. Ingat latihan ini bisa saja membuatmu terluka parah. Kau harus konsentrasi agar saat kau melakukan itu kekuatan itu tidak lepas kendali dan melukai dirimu " ujar Naruto panjang lebar

" Yosh! Akan aku lakukan! " ujar Issei semangat

" Haaaaaaaaa! "

.

.

.

 **1 Jam kemudian**

.

" Hah... Hah... Hah... " Naruto yang melihat semangat Issei satu jam yang lalu harus Sweatdrop karena Issei sudah terkepar lemah, bahkan semua yang melihat latihan Issei juga Sweatdrop.

' Apa benar dia adalah pemegang Naga Surgawi ' batin semuanya Sweatdrop.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya " Asia-chan! Bisa kau sembuhkan dia sesaat " pinta Naruto, Asia yang mendengar itu langsung turun dengan sihir teleportasi the Protect dan mulai mengobati Issei.

" huhh~ sepertinya akan sangat sulit " gumam Naruto memijit pelipisnya mencoba mencari cara lain.

" Apa benar dia itu pemegang dari salah satu Sacred Gear Logius? " gumam Kuroka berkecak pingang.

" Entahlah " jawab semuanya.

" Ne Naruto! Aku baru ingat sesuatu, karena sebuah janji aku di suruh mendaftarkan salah satu orang di sebuah turnamen yang hanya ada di Italia, Colosium dan kau ikut turnamen itu " ujar Azazel di atas Istana.

" Kenapa kau mendaftarkanku!? " tanya Naruto marah karena seenak udelnya mendaftarkannya.

" Ya~ mungkin itu bisa berguna untuk saat ini " jawab Azazel santai. Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam dia mencoba memikirkan turnament itu dan beberapa menit setelahnya Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Baiklah, semua ayo kita ke turnament itu! "

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **Italia, Roma ( Colosium )**

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan dengan lingkaran sihir, akhirnya Naruto dan yang lain sampai di tempat pendaftaran Turnament di Colosium. Selagi Naruto mengurus masalah Turnament bersama Azazel yang lainnya sudah duduk di kursi penonton di Colosium terlihat sangat ramai sekali bahkan mereka bisa merasakan Energi Iblis, di seluruh Colosium.

" Banyak sekali Energi Iblis di sini " gumam Rias tidak percaya.

" Tentu, semua yang ada di sini adalah Iblis, bahkan kekkai yang menutupi Colosium ini juga adalah Kekkai dari Iblis. Turnament ini bernama Holyroun ( Buatan sendiri ). Di mana sang petarung akan berlomba siapa yang tercepat menghabisi monster yang telah di siapkan, setelah orang yang waktunya tercepat terpilih hingga sepuluh besar maka mereka akan di adu dua melawan satu Monster dan siapa salah satu orang tersebut berhasil mengalahkan monster itu maka dia akan maju hingga final di mana orang tersebut akan melawan pesaingnya " jelas Sirzech mengenai turnament ini.

" Lalu bagaimana mungkin Azazel yang malaikat jatuh bisa masuk hal seperti ini? " tanya Sona membuat semua berpikiran sama seperti Sona.

" Entahlah hanya dia yang tahu " balas Sirzech mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" _Baiklah inilah peserta terakhir kita, datang dari Jepang di Kota Kuoh dan salah satu orang terpercaya Azazel si mesum, Uzumakiiiiii Narutoooo! "_ terdengar suara komentator pertandingan menyebutkan peserta terakhir, membuat semua penonton hanya diam karena tidak mengenal Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu terlihat di bawah arena terlihat Naruto berjalan dengan santainya menuju tengah Arena dan berdiri santai tidak menghiraukan semua tatapan yang di layangkan pada.

" _Oh! Satu informasi lagi semua, dia bukanlah Iblis melainkan manusia Biasa! "_ lanjut Komentator membuat semua melotot.

" N-NANI!? " ujar semua terkejut kecuali kelompok Naruto.

" Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin! "

" Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini manusia rendahan! "

" Mati saja kau! "

" Apa sifat iblis selalu seperti ini, memandang rendah setiap musuhnya " gumam Tengu tidak habis pikir.

 _Baiklah dari pada kita menunggu lagi! Ayo kita mulai pertandingannya! "_ ujar Komentator.

 **Trankrankrank!**

Setelah itu gerbang di hadapan Naruto terbuka lebar hingga memperlihatkan sosok Monster berbentuk Singa dan ular.

" C-Chimaera " gagap Sona tidak percaya bahwa lawannya adalah Chimaera.

" Hyoudo-san, sekarang kau lihatlah bagaimana Naruto bertarung, mungkin dengan ini kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai metode latihan " ujar Kuroyukihime membuat Issei fokus akan pertandingan Naruto.

" _Pertarungan cepat dimulai! "_ ujar Komentator.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan tiga kunai dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah di sekitar Chimaera membuat Chimaera mengeram pada Naruto dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Ctak! Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul di depan wajah Chimaera dengan Rasengan di tangannya.

" **Rasengan!** " ujar Naruto menghantamkan Rasengannya hingga mementalkan Chimaera dan saat ini, posisinya tengah berada di ruang lingkup Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu Naruto membuat segel Bunshin dan memunculkan Tiga Naruto yang sudah ada di posisi mereka dan saat ini terlihat Chimaera tengah di kepung oleh empat Naruto.

" **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu!** " ujar tiga Bunshin Naruto menembakkan Bola-bola api ke atas awah hingga menyebabkan mendung dan petir hebat.

" Baru 45 detik " gumam Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas bersama Bunshinnya hingga di tangan mereka muncul percikan petir.

" ini akan menjadi yang tercepat **Raiton : Yontouiru no Kirin!** " ujar Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah dengan cepat.

 **Bziiiit! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncul Naga Petir yang melesat cepat menghantam Chimaera lalu meledak dengan dasyat.

 **Teeet!**

Terdengar suara pertandingan telah berakhir dan waktu yang Naruto dapat adalah 55 detik.

" _Ti-Ti-Tidak bisa di percaya semua! Ba-bahwa di-dia telah memecahkan Rekor dari semua pesaing di sini! "_ teriak Komentator dengan wajah syok.

Bahkan para penonton tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mereka tidak percaya bahwa manusia seperti Naruto bisa mengalahkan Chimaera dengan cepat.

" Bagus Naruto! Seperti itulah muridku! " gumam Tengu senang seperti orang habis menang lotre.

" Ti-tidak bisa di percaya "

" Di-Dia juga bisa mengandakkan diri "

" Siapa dia sebenarnya "

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya acuh dan berjalan menuju kursi peserta, sampai di tempat para peserta banyak mata yang memandangnya namun Naruto hanya acuh tidak peduli.

" Haloo~ jadi kau orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto-san? " sapa seseorang di samping Naruto ramah

" Ha'i, lalu kau? " balas Naruto melirik orang di sampingnya.

" Namaku Lilith, salam kenal Naruto-san " jawab orang tersebut bernama Lilith.

" Lilith... Bukankah nama itu... " gumam Naruto mengenal nama Lilith " bukankah salah satu dari Ibu Setiap Iblis, aku pernah membaca di buku bahwa kau adalah istri dari Lucifer? " tebak Naruto.

" Oh, soal itu kau salah, memang aku iblis tapi aku bukanlah dari ibu setiap iblis ataupun istri Lucifer itu " jawab Lilith.

' Jadi begitu, berarti hanya nama dan jenis iblisnya saja yang sama ' batin Naruto.

" Hoy, Manusia rendahan sebaiknya kau menyerah sebelum kau mati dalam pertarungan ini " ujar seseorang dengan sombong di belakang Naruto.

" heh! Apa kau merasa iri Kami-No Ares? " dengus Lilith tidak suka.

" Urusai! Bukankah sudah jelas dia itu hanyalah manusia rendahan yang tidak berguna " balas Sosok bernama Ares merendahkan Naruto.

" Heh~ benarkah? Apa ada sosok manusia yang bisa melenyapkan monster seperti itu dalam waktu 55 detik? Bagiku itu mustahil apa lagi orang sepertimu " balas Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

" Ghhh... Kau " geram Ares pada Naruto.

" _Yosh! Kita masuk ke babak semi Final! Ares dan Grutohido akan mengalahkan salah satu Monster dan siapa yang mengalahkannya lebih cepat dia akan maju ke babak selanjutnya! "_ ujar Komentator membuat Ares menyeringai karena saat inilah waktunya untuk membuktikan dirinya.

" Sampai ketemu di final lemah " ujar Ares lalu pergi dengan sombongnya.

" Cih! Dasar anak dewa yang sombong " desis Lilith tidak suka.

" Sudahlah biarkan saja lagi pula dia tidak tahu apa-apa " balas Naruto menenangkan Lilith.

" Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana mungkin Manusia sepertimu memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti itu? " tanya Lilith penasaran.

" Hehehe, entahlah " jawab Naruto membuat Lilith jarwop.

Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya pertarungan Naruto'pun di mulai bersama Orang bernama Yukugo, Lilith dan Ares berhasil maju dan saatnya Naruto juga maju.

" _Baiklah pertarungan di mulai! "_

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Yukugo yang mendengar itu langsung melesat ke arah target mereka yaitu Echidna, sementara Naruto masih diam di posisinya.

" Hah~ Sebaiknya aku melihat saja lebih dulu " gumam Naruto melihat pertarungan Yukugo dan Echidna yang sengit.

 **Blaar! Blaaar! Blaar!**

Pertarungan Yukugo terus semakin sengit melawan Echidna, sementara Naruto yang melihat sepertinya Yukugo sudah mulai kelelahan mulai mengambil tindakan.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Yukugo membuat bola Petir di tangannya dan melesatkannya ke arah Echidna.

 **Blaaar! Grep!**

Namun Echidna berhasil mematahkan serangan Yukugo dengan mementalkan Yukugo, namun Naruto berhasil menangkap Yukugo sebelum menabrak dinding.

" Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukkan oleh Yukugo " Kau tetaplah di sini, biar aku menyelesaikannya " ujar Naruto lalu membuat Rasengan di tangannya.

" Issei lihatlah, ini saatnya kau melihat cara Naruto melakukan perubahan sifat serangannya " ujar Sirzech membuat Issei fokus kepada Naruto.

 **Sring! Sring! Sririririring!**

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari Rasengan Naruto muncul Sebuah Shuriken anging yang berbunyi nyaring dengan Aura Api yang membuat terlihat Rasengan Naruto terbungkus Api membara.

' Teknik apa itu ' batin Ares melihat serangan Naruto yang menurutnya Aneh.

" Hyaaaaaa! **Senpo : Fuuko : Cho Odaaryuu Emprasenshuriken!** " teriak Naruto melempar Rasenshuriken miliknya ke arah Echidna.

 **Wuush! Bziiit!**

 **Buagh! Wuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat Echidna menghindar dengan cara melompat menyeringai lalu Seketika Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat di jutsunya dan mengarahkannya pada Echidna hingga mementalkan Echidna ke atas Kekkai hingga lenyap.

" Yosha! " teriak Naruto senang, sementara Ares mengeram pada Naruto karena kalah lagi dengan Naruto yang lebih cepat darinya, dia saja membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk mengalahkannya.

" Kau bisa berdiri? " tanya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Yukugo yang masih menatap dirinya tidak percaya, Yukugo seketika tersadar dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

" Maaf ne aku mengambil musuhmu " sesal Naruto.

" A-Ah iie itu tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku juga sebenarnya ingin menyerah jika aku kalah, lagi pula aku mengikuti turnament ini hanya ingin mengetes kemampuanku saja " ujar Yukugo sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Hooh~ mencari jati diri ya, semoga di lain waktu kita bisa bertemu dan kau menjadi kuat " ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Yukugo lalu pergi ke tempat peserta meninggalkan Yukugo yang menatap punggungnya.

" aku akan selalu mendukungmu Naruto-san " gumam Yukugo lalu pergi ke tempat para penonton karena sudah kalah.

" jadi begitu, Naruto mengubah fisik angin menjadi senjata tambahan dalam serangannya dan memanipulasi api miliknya hingga menyatu dengan angin " gumam Issei yang tadi melihat serangan Naruto.

 **[" Itu memang benar, tapi kau harus memiliki imajinasi dan fokus yang kuat untuk mengubah sihirmu itu "]** ujar Draig.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Issei paham.

" Ho! Aku tidak menyangka semua terdiam melihat pertandingan Naruto, apa mereka malu karena telah merendahkan Naruto? " gumam Kuroyukihime yang menyadari bahwa dari tadi semua diam melihat pertandingan Naruto.

" Hum, sepertinya begitu " gumam Luka setuju.

.

.

.

" Kau hebat sekali Naruto-san " puji Lilith saat Naruto sudah sampai.

" Ah, biasa saja " balas Naruto lalu menyeringai melihat Ares yang mengeram padanya " Jadi tinggal empat orang ya... Bisa di pastikan aku akan berteam dengan Lilith untuk melawanmu dan juga Dufiku-san, jadi bersiap saja " gumam Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di dinding.

" _Baiklah sebelum kita menuju pertandingan selanjutnya, kita akan beristirahat selama 15 menit, jadi sebelum pertandingan di mulai silahkan istirahatkan badan kalian untuk sementara "_

" Hehh~ Nande? " gumam Ouka kecewa.

" Sudahlah Ouka-chan kita juga butuh istirahat " ujar C.C menenangkan Ouka.

" Aku ingin menemui Naruto-kun, aku khawatir padanya " gumam Gabriel pergi ke tempat Naruto, semua kelompok Naruto langsung mengikuti Gabriel karena mereka juga khawatir dengan Naruto.

.

.

" Hey Manusia rendahan, trik macam apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu hah? " tuntut Ares.

" Heh! Kau mau apa? Mencoba menirunya? Maaf saja dewa sepertimu itu tidak akan bisa meniru setiap teknikku " balas Naruto merendahkan Ares.

" Apa kau bilang!? Coba kau katakan itu sekali lagi!? Aku adalah Ares putra dari Zeus! Asal kau tahu kau itu tidak sebanding dengan diriku! " balas Ares mencengkeram kerah Naruto dan bersiap memukulnya dengan tangan berlapis petirnya.

 **Sriiing!**

Seketika Ares terkejut begitu dua tombak cahaya mengacung di depan matanya, bisa di lihat sosok Gabriel berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datarnya menatap Ares dingin pada dirinya.

" Sebaiknya kau lepaskan Naruto-kun sebelum kau tahu akibatnya " perintah Gabriel dingin.

" Cih! Perempuan sepertimu itu tidak akan bisa menghalangiku, sebaiknya enyahlah da "

 **Buaggh! Blaaaar!**

Belum selesai ucapannya sebuah Pukulan di terima Ares hingga harus menabrak dinding hingga ke dalam, dan di sekitar Naruto telah berdiri Nao dan Miya yang menatapnya datar, untung mereka sempat datang kalai tidak mungkin King mereka akan terluka.

" Daijoubuka Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata khawatir pada Naruto.

" Ha'i Aku tidak apa " jawab Naruto santai.

" Cih! Bantuan " geram Ares.

" sebaiknya kau tidak melawan Baka, kau itu belum sebanding dengan kami, walaupun kau dewa dan kami manusia, bagiku kau hanyalah seekor tikus jelata " ujar Seira datar, belum pernah dia berwajah datar seperti ini. Mungkin itu karena Narutonya di sakiti.

" Apa kau bilang " geram Ares merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak

" Itu sudah jelas bukan? " balas Miyuki dan yang lain tidak takut akan tatapan Ares.

" Grrrrr, Kisama " geram Ares.

 **Wush! Grek!**

 **Sriiing!**

Baru saja Ares melesat untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi mereka, dirinya terkejut begitu dirinya di cekik oleh sesuatu yang besar di sekitar Naruto, bahkan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu benda tajam menyentuh tenggorokannya.

" Jika kau berani melukai mereka jangan salahkan kepalamu itu akan berputar 3600 derajat dan badanmu itu akan terbelah seperti makan siang untuk singa " ujar Naruto datar dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan telah aktif.

' Ha-Hawa macam apa ini ' batin Lilith ketakutan akan hawa yang di keluarkan Naruto.

' Sepertinya dia tidak main-main ' batin Difuku ketakutan.

' Kekuatan macam apa ini, kelam sekali ' batin Ares sedikit berkeringat karena energi gelap Naruto

" Naruto-san, sebaiknya sudahi ini, aku merasakan ada yang datang " ujar Kuroka membuat Naruto menghilangkan lengan birunya.

" Bagi para peserta bersiaplah, Ares-sama, Difuku-sama " ujar salah satu staf pertandingan memberi tahu.

" Cih! " decih Ares lalu pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya.

" Semoga kita bertemu di Final Uzumaki-san " ujar Difuku sopan sambil membungkuk badannya pada Naruto lalu menyusul Ares.

" Heh! Dasar " gumam Lilith tidak habis pikir akan kelakuan Ares " Hm... Lalu siapa kalian? " tanya Lilith pada seluruh perempuan di sekitar Naruto ' Apa mereka Harem Naruto-san? ' batin Lilith seperti tidak suka

" A-Ah.. Me-mereka adalah Para Haremku y-ya kecuali M-Miya d-dan S-Sona-chan, y-ya, jika aku memperkenalkan mereka se-sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktu " ujar Naruto sambil tergagap, sementara Miya dan Sona yang mendengar itu bagaikan tertusuk pedang, hati mereka seperti di robek oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

Begitu juga Lilith, dia seperti tidak suka Naruto memiliki banyak wanita. Sementara Asuna, Hinata dan Rias yang tahu kenapa sifat Sona dan Miya berubah hanya bisa membodohi Naruto yang kurang peka.

.

.

 **Blaaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Sementara itu di arena terlihat Ares yang tengah menghajar musuh mereka yaitu Gaint seorang diri dengan brutalnya namun setiap dia berhasil menghancurkan bagian-bagian Gaint, Gaint kembali berenkarnasi dan malah semakin kuat.

Sementara Difuku dia terlihat santai karena jika dia ikut menyerang dia yakin Ares akan menghajarnya seperti Gaint, tidak kenal team ataupun teman.

" Haaa! " teriak Gaint sambil menebaskan tombaknya ke arah kepala Gaint.

 **Craash!**

Kepala itu'pun terlepas dari tubuhnya namun kepala itu kembali berenkarnasi membuat Ares mengeram karena setiap dia berhasil Gaint kembali Berenkarnasi, apa lagi untuk ukurannya yang besar itu sangat susah untuk menyerangnya.

" _Bagaimana ini, apa Ares anak dari Putra Zeus akan menyerah? Dia tampaknya belum bisa mengalahkan Gaint... Dan juga Waktu terus berlanjut "_

Ares yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengeram, di liriknya tempat waktu berjalan dan terlihat sudah 48 menit berjalan, di liriknya tempat peserta dan seketika perempatan muncul di mana dia melihat Naruto yang tengah menatapnya bosan dengan menguap lebar-lebar.

' Cih! Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini ' batin Ares lalu kembali melesat ke arah Gaint.

.

.

" Huaaammm~ Membosankan sekali " gumam Naruto.

" Ne Naruto-kun kami sebaiknya kembali ke tempat kami dulu, semoga kau berhasil nanti ya " ujar Yasaka sambil mencium bibir Naruto singkat begitu juga yang lain kecuali Miku, Miya, Sona dan Ayumi.

" Semoga berhasil Naruto-nii " ujar Ayumi sebelum ikut pergi bersama yang lain.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum namun, dirinya menaikkan alisnya bingung di mana Miku yang masih diam di tempat dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Miku-chan, Daijoubu? " tanya Naruto khawatir akan sifat Miku.

 **Cupp!**

Seketila Naruto tersentak saat Miku menciumnya dengan liar dan saling bersilat lidah bersamanya, setelah beberapa menit Miku'pun melepaskan ciumannya dan terlihat keduanya memerah malu, bahkan warna itu tidal sebanding Denham wajah Lilith yang saat ini menahan malu melih

" Aku akan meminta jatahku nanti bersama Asia-chan nanti Naruto-kun jadiku harap kau tetap selamat " bisik Miku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

" _Yaa! Pada akhirnya Ares berhasil mengalahkan Gaint dengan kemenangan di karenakan Difuku menyerah! "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali fokus ke arena dan dia bisa melihat Difuku yang menyatakan menyerah dan membuat Ares menang.

" Tosh! Saatnya giliran kita " gumam Naruto melompat turun sementara Lilith hanya melewati tangga.

 **Tap!**

Naruto'pun mendarat sempurna di Arena sementara Lilith sampai dua menit setelahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah karena menuruni tangga.

" Cih! " desis Ares lalu pergi ke tempat peserta untuk finalnya.

" Yosh, sebagai langkah awal aku akan membiarkanmu menyerang lebih dulu, silahkan " ujar Naruto sambil duduk dan membuat Ramen instan yang entah dapat dari mana.

' Di-Di-Di-Dia masih sempatnya makan ramen ' batin semua Sweatdrop.

' Na-Naruto... ' batin kelompok Naruto tidak percaya.

 **Groaaaaaar!**

Teriak Gaint melesat ke arah Lilith dan Naruto, Lilith yang melihat itu melesat ke arah Gaint dan mengumpulkan energi di tangan kanannya.

 **Buagh! Twuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Lilith'pun melompat dan memukul perut Gaint hingga membuat ledakan angin dan mementalkan Gaint hingga menabrak dinding.

 **Sreet! Bziiiit! Jgleeeeer!**

Setelah itu Lilith mengibaskan tangannya ke bawah dan seketika dari awan yang masih bekas Naruto menurunkan Kilat dan menyambar Gaint.

" Bagaimana? " ucap Lilith meminta pendapat pada Naruto yang masih enak makan ramen.

" Iie, itu masih belum cukup " ujar Naruto yang rupanya sudah memakan Ramen yang ke tiga

 **Blar! Blar!**

 **Grooaaaaaar!**

Dan benar saja Gaint kembali berenkarnasi dan mengaung keras pada Lilith, Lilith yang melihat itu mendecih dan kembali melesat ke arah Gaint.

' Dari kemampuannya dia memiliki kekuatan Angin dan petir seperti diriku, bahkan dia bisa mengendalikannya dengan sempurna dia memiliki talenta untuk menjadi guru tambahan untuk melatih Issei ' batin Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya dan melihat pertarungan Lilith yang semakin sengit.

' Sementara itu, Monster itu selalu bergenerasi apa dia tidak memiliki kelemahan ' batin Naruto.

.

.

" Apa monster itu tidak bisa mati " gumam Kuroka khawatir karena lawan Naruto abadi.

" Tidak, Monster itu bisa mati, namun dia memiliki titik lemah " jawab Azazel.

" Dimana? " tanya Hitagi.

" Di belakang lehernya, titik lemah monster itu ada pada belakang lehernya, jika Naruto berhasil memutuskan kepalanya melalui serangan belakang bisa di pastikan dia akan menang " jawab Sirzech sambil melihat Naruto yang sepertinya fokus pada Gaint.

" Tapi sepertinya kesempatan itu sedikit karena kulit Gaint sangat tebal " ujar Michael membuat Sirzech dan Azazel setuju.

" Tapi untuk Naruto-kun... " jeda Yumi.

" Dia pasti bisa " jawab Ayumi lantang.

.

.

" Hahhh~ Baiklah sepertinya saatnya aku mulai " gumam Naruto mulai bangkit dan merenggangkan badannya.

 **Buagh! Grep!**

Sementara itu Lilith yang lengah harus menerima pukulan dari Gaint dan membuatnya terpental namun Naruto berhasil menangkap Lilith sebelum menabrak dinding.

" Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan Lilith.

" U-Um " jawab Lilith sedikit meringis karena pukulan Gaint.

" Kau tetaplah di sini, sekarang biar aku yang melawannya " ujar Naruto mulai berdiri dan memanipulasi angin di sekitarnya hingga membentuk tombak.

" Di-Dia mengubah anginnya menjadi senjata " gagap Issei.

" Baiklah Ikuzo! " ujar Naruto berlari cepat ke arah Gaint.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Belum sempat bergerak Gaint di kejutkan bahwa Naruto sudah di depannya dan menghantamkan tombaknya pada wajah Gaint hingga terjatuh.

 **Tap! Brak!**

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto melompat ke tempat Lilith dan memukul tanah di bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan banyak tiang tanah di posisi acak.

" E-Ehhhh! Tu-Turunkan Aku! " pekik Lilith begitu dirinya berada di salah satu tiang tanah buatan Naruto

" Su-Sugoii! Hebat sekali "

" A-Apa dia benar-benar manusia "

" Ke-Kekuatan macam apa ini "

" Yosh! Saatnya memanggang " gumam Naruto langsung merapal segelnya menghentakkannya ke tanah.

" **Mokuton : Jukai Koutoun** " ujar Naruto dan memunculkan banyak akar di Arena.

" Kekuatan alam " gumam Ares tidak percaya.

 **Bzit!**

 **Blar! Duak!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menghilang dan saat itu juga dari ujung keluar Gaint yang mengamuk namun baru saja keluar, Gaint harus menerima serangan di dagunya hingga membuat kepalanya mengadah.

 **Tap! Wush! Craaash!**

Naruto yang muncul di sisi lain langsung kembali melesat ke arah Gaint dan memberikan luka pada tangan Gaint dengan tombak anginnya dan kembali melakukan serangan tanpa memberi kesempatan.

" Sugoii " gumam Lilith yang melihat dari atas.

" Cih! Kecepatan macam apa itu " desis Ares tidak suka.

 **Swuuush! Craash!**

Setelah itu Naruto melempar tombaknya pada belakang leher Gaint namun serangan tersebut hanya mengenai sedikit bagian leher Gaint, setelah beberapa menitnya terlihat luka itu bereinkarnasi dengan sangat lambat.

" Dapat " gumam Naruto semangat.

 **Bziit!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dan muncul di tempat semula dan kembali menambah Akar di Arena dan membuat Arena seperti Hutan.

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** " ujar Naruto kembali merapal segel dan menyemburkan Api berskala besar dan membakar Hutan yang di buatnya sendiri bersama Gaint ' Masih belum ' batin Naruto menambahkan Chakra Apinya membuat Apinya semakin besar.

' Masih Belum ' batin Naruto lagi membesarkan apinya ' Masih Belum! '

' a-api macam apa itu ' batin Ares tidak percaya di mana Naruto bisa mengeluarkan Api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya.

' A-Apa I-Ini kekuatan Naruto-san ' batin Lilith terkagum melihat kekuatan Naruto.

' Masih Belum! ' Teriak Batin Naruto " HAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto dan memperbesar Apinya.

" pa-panas sekali! "

" Apa dia berniat membakar tempat ini "

" _Hoo! Apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan Oleh Uzumaki Naruto! Apa dia berniat membakar Tempat ini? "_

" Heh! Tentu saja tidak, yang akan aku bunuh hanyalah monster itu " balas Naruto mengacungkan True Watchnya **[" True Watch! Water Armor! "]** teriak Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari jam Naruto keluar banyak air dan langsung membungkus Naruto seperti pelindung " Baiklah saatnya pesta! " ujar Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Emperornya dan pedang emperor watch miliknya.

" Aku Mulai! " ujar Naruto lalu menghilang.

 **Swush! Craaash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatannya membuat Api yang ada di Arena mengikuti gerak Naruto, Naruto terus bergerak dengan kecepatannya membuat Api di Arena bergerak ke sana -kesini dengan liar.

 **Groooaaaaaaaar!**

Teriakan Gaint terdengar memekakkan telinga, namun Naruto tidak berhenti dan terus melakukan serangan brutal pada Gaint hingga potongan-potongan Gaint terlihat menumpuk di bakar Api.

" Hyaaa! " teriak Naruto mendorong kakinya pada dinding Arena membuatnya melesat cepat ke arah Gaint dan kembali memotong tangan Gaint yang kembali Bergenerasi.

 **Groooaaaaaaaaar!**

" Cih! Ini masih belum! " teriak Naruto terus melakukan serangan berputar hingga membuat Api di sekitar mulai berkumpul seperti Tornado yang mengurung Gaint yang semakin lama semakin lemah.

" Di-Dia mengendalikan Apinya " gumam Ares melihat Tornado Api Naruto yang sangat tinggi.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Seketika di sekitar Tornado Api muncul beberapa pedang besar yang terbuat dari api. Ares yang melihat itu kembali terkejut.

 **Swuush! Sriiing!**

Setelah itu muncul kembali Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya dan saat itu juga pedang di sekitar tornado Tersebut melesat ke atas hingga hilang di telan awan.

" Dengan Begini... " jeda Naruto menyeringai masih dengan posisi menunduk.

 **Swush!**

Lalu dari awan turun sebuah pedang berukuran besar dan masuk ke dalam Tornado Api yang mengunci Gaint.

 **Ctak!**

" Selesai sudah " lanjut Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah menyeringainya dan menjentikkan jarinya bersamaan.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Dengan efek yang tepat, Ledakan'pun terjadi setelahnya di belakang Naruto di mana Gaint tersebut berada, setelah ledakan mereda namun Api yang masih meninggalkan bekas masih tersisa terlihat hanyalah tempat kosong dengan warna hitam alias hangus.

" _Pe-Pe-Pemenangnya Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dengan begini Artinya Naruto akan melawan Ares di pertarungan selanjutnya! "_

' Heehhh! Di-Dia melenyapkannya padahal aku belum sempat memberikan serangan! ' teriak Batin Lilith kecewa ' Tapi, dia cukup hebat bisa membuat Api seperti itu, dan juga serangannya yang sangat cepat, walaupun dia manusia, mungkin saja dia sederajat dengan Great Red ' lanjut Lilith yang melihat Naruto mulai meninju tanah di bawahnya.

 **Wush!**

" Eh? " gumam Lilith ketika tanah di bawahnya tiba-tiba menghilang " Kyaaaaa! " akhirnya teriakan menyusul.

 **Grep!**

" Dapat! " ujar Naruto berhasil menangkap Lilith dan menurunkannya " Hehe gomen karena mengambil buruanmu itu " sesal Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

 **Bletak!**

" Dasar Curang! " teriak Lilith sambil memberi jitakan pada kepala Naruto.

" Ittaii! Gomen-Gomen "

" Hmmph! " kesal Lilith mengembungkan pipinya.

" Ne Lilith-san "

" ... "

" Aku ada tawaran untukmu "

" ? "

" Aku ingin kau ikut denganku dan melatih Sekeiryuutei " ucap Naruto serius.

" ?... !? Ehhhhhh! Ma-Matte!? Kenapa Aku!? " pekik Lilith sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Karena aku melihat talenta dalam dirimu yang bisa membantuku melatihnya, anggap saja ini bayaran atas perbuatanku tadi " ujar Naruto.

' Ba-Balasan? Bukannya bayarannya tidak seperti ini, jika di traktir makan atau apalah itu boleh saja, tapi ini bayaran pekerjaan melatih? Apa dia bodoh ' batin lilith dengan alis berkedut.

" Ya! Tapi aku tidak butuh jawabanmu, kau boleh memikirkannya lebih dulu " Ujar Naruto lagi.

" Hahh~, Aku akan memikirkannya, semoga kau berhasil " ujar Lilith berjalan menuju tempat kelompok Naruto.

" _Baiklah Sekarang saatnya pertarungan Final antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Ares melawan Monster Naga Abadi! Hydra! "_

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Ares yang mendengar itu melesat turun dan berdiri di samping jauh Naruto, sementara Naruto yang sudah ada di bawah hanya memasang posisi santai menunggu lawan mereka.

.

.

" Konichiwa " ujar Lilith yang sudah sampai di dekat kelompok Naruto.

" Kau... Bukannya kau yang tadi? " gumam Miyuki ketika Melihat Lilith.

" Ha'i Namaku Lilith, kalian para harem Naruto-sam itu bukan, boleh aku bergabung? " balas Lilith sopan.

" Tentu " balas Seira membiarkan Lilith duduk di antara mereka

" Gomenne, Naruto-kun menghabisi lawanmu tadi " ucap Hinata meminta maaf.

" Ah, Tidak apa-apa lagi pula ini turnament itu sudah semestinya " balas Lilith tulus " Tapi... Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki kekuatan yang setara Great Red " gumam Lilith sambil meminum minuman yang di belinya tadi

" Kau belum tahu? Bahwa dia itu sebenarnya pemegang Sacred Gear Great Red " ujar Issei yang kebetulan di depan Lilith

 **Bruuuuust!**

Ucapan Issei membuat minuman Lilith keluar dari mulutnya sebelum di telan dan membuat Issei terkena semburan itu " Di-Diaa! " gagap Lilith tidak percaya ' Pantas saja, kekuatan Apinya sangat luar Biasa bahkan Iblis tingkat tinggi tidak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi, aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertarung bersama pemegang Great Red ' batin Lilith yang fokus melihat Naruto.

.

.

" Aku harap kau tidak menghalangiku memenangkan Turnament ini " tuntut Ares menatap tajam Naruto.

" Hey, ini Turnament, siapa cepat dia menang " ujar Naruto " Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku " lanjut Naruto datar.

 **Trank! Blaaaar!**

Gerbang di depan Ares dan Naruto'pun terbuka dengan lebarnya dan mengeluarkan Hydra yang sudah berkepala Sembilan.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Hydra yang sudah keluar langsung menyemburkan apinya ke arah Naruto dan Ares, Ares yang melihat itu langsung menangkis dengan tongkat miliknya sementara Naruto justru melesat ke arah Api Hydra.

 **Sraash!**

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto yang melihat api itu sudah dekat langsung melompat tinggi ke arah Hydra dan memberikan pukulan pada salah satu kepala Hydra

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Duak!**

Naruto kembali memukul Hydra di bagian perut dan punggungnya dan juga tanpa banyak yang tahu bahwa Naruto menanamkan Segel Hiraishin pada tempat yang dia pukul tadi.

Namun karena lengah Naruto harus menerima pukulan Ekor Hydra dan membuatnya terpental namun serangan itu belum seberapa bagi Naruto.

 **Bziiit! Jgleeer!**

Seketika Bulu Naruto naik karena merinding langsung menghindar dan benar saja dari atas muncul kilat yang mengenai tempatnya, Naruto yang tahu itu milik siapa mendelik tajam pada Ares namun Ares hanya menyeringai pada dirinya.

 **Jgleeeeer!**

Baru saja dirinya berhenti tiba-tiba sebuah Kilat menyambra Naruto, semua yang melihat itu terkejut akan tindakan Ares, namun mereka harus terkejut kembali begitu melihat Naruto baik-baik saja, Bahkan terlihat Naruto seperti tidak merasakan petir itu.

" **Ranton : Senkoryuuzo!** " ujar Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya ke arah Ares hingga melesatkan kembali Kilat Ares ke arah yang punya.

 **Brak!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung meninju tanah di bawahnya hingga kembali memunculkan banyak tiang.

' Apa yang dia pikirkan jika kau melakukan serangan balik sebaiknya jangan membuat penghalang, Heh! Dasar bodoh ' batin Ares menyeringai karena serangan Naruto akan terhalang oleh tiang tanah buatannya sendiri.

 **Swush! Swush!**

' apa!? Mustahil!? ' batin Ares terkejut ketika melihat serangan Naruto berputar dan melesat kembali ke arahnya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Karena terlalu terkejut akhirnya Ares menerima serangannya sendiri hingga membuatnya jatuh berlutut, sementara Naruto, terlihat saat ini Naruto tengah berada di salah Satu Tiang tanah miliknya dan memasang posisi bersiaga karena Hydra tidak terlihat.

' Jika aku menggunakan element angin, akan kemungkinan Hydra akan menang di mana kekuatannya adalah Api, dari hukum alam yang bisa melawan Api hanyalah Air dan tanah ' Batin Naruto masih memandang sekitarnya siaga.

 **Wush! Grooaaaar!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto terkejut begitu Hydra muncul di belakangnya membuatnya harus menghindar dan membuat serangan Hydra meleset, namun Mata Naruto seketika melebar begitu melihat tanah di pijaknya mulai mengeluarkan asap dan membentuk lubang.

' Apa setiap serangannya beracun... Jika terkena bisa bahaya ' batin Naruto waspada pada Hydra.

 **Swush! Grep!**

 **Craaash!**

Dengan reflek Naruto menghindar saat salah satu kepala Hydra menyerangnya dari sebelah, Namun Naruto langsung menangkap kepala Hydra dan memenggal kepala Hydra.

 **Bziit! Duak!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin dan muncul di bagian perut di mana Segel Hiraishinnya berada dan memberikan pukulan Pada Hydra hingga membuatnya terpental ke bawah.

.

.

" Huwoooo! Sugoii! Apa Naruchhi berhasil? " ujar Ouka riang

" Tidak justru itu memperburuk " balas Azazel.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Kuroka bingung.

" Hydra adalah Monster yang tidak bisa mati, Setiap kau memenggal kepalanya, maka kepala baru akan tumbuh " ujar Azazel dan benar saja, salah satu kepala Hydra yang di potong kembali tumbuh dan menumbuhkan kepala baru.

" Jadi apa yang harus di lakukan untuk membasmi Monster itu? " tanya Asia polos.

" satu-satunya cara adalah memenggal semua kepala Hydra atau menghabisinya dengan satu tubuhnya sekaligus "

.

.

.

" Cih! Kepalanya tumbuh kembali " decih Naruto yang melihat kepala Hydra kembali tumbuh.

 **Jgleer! Jgleer! Jgleer!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat banyak kilat menyambar Hydra termasuk dirinya, namun Naruto dengan mudah menghindari setiap Kilat itu.

' Cih! Apa dia ingin membunuhku ' batin Naruto sambil mengacungkan True Watchnya.

 **[" True Watch! Wind Armors! "]** ujar Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuush! Bziiit! Buuuuum!**

Setelah itu dari jam Naruto keluar Gelombang Angin dan membungkus Naruto membuat serangan Ares hanya mengenai pelindungnya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Tanpa di duga muncul Ares dan memberinya pukulan hingga dirinya terpental dan menabrak dinding.

" Sudah Aku bilang jangan halangi aku " ujar Ares lalu kembali melesat ke tempat Naruto.

" Cih! Jangan bercanda " desis Naruto keluar dari balik dinding dan melesat kembali ke arah Ares.

 **Sriririring! Grek!**

Ares yang akan menyerang Naruto seketika terkejut begitu muncul sebuah Rantai yang melilitnya dan mengikatnya erat. Ares yang ingin tahu itu Rantai milik siapa melihat ke ujung Rantai dan dia melihat Bayangan Naruto lain yang rupanya mengikat dirinya

 **Buagh! Braaak!**

Karena pandangannya teralih, Ares menerima pukulan Api Naruto hingga mementalkan Ares hingga menabrak tiang tanahnya, Naruto yang merasa penghalangnya sudah di atasi kembali ke atas dan mengeluarkan Busur Susano'onya.

" Yosh! Saatnya untuk memanah " gumam Naruto menarik busurnya hingga mengeluarkan Satu Busur petir.

 **Swuush! Srash!**

 **Ziiiit! Sraaaash!**

Setelah itu dari depan muncul Hydra yang siap menyemburkan apinya, namun Naruto lebih cepat melepaskan anak panahnya hingga berhasil memutuskan satu kepala Hydra.

 **Grooaaaaaaaar!**

 **Duak!**

Hydra kembali meraung keras begitu kepalanya kembali putus, tak membiarkan itu Bunshin Naruto langsung menendang badan Hydra hingga kembali ke bawah. Berhasil membuat Hydra ke bawah, Bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan Pedang Emperornya dan mengarahkannya ke tanah.

 **[" Emperor Swords! Tornado Emperor! "]** ujar Bunshin Naruto melempar pedangnya ke tanah hingga menancap.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Dari pedang Naruto keluar putaran api besar hingga menutupi seluruh Arena, untungnya tempat para penonton telah di beri kekkai jadi mereka aman.

.

.

" Apa Naruto-kun akan melakukan serangan seperti tadi? " gumam Yumi ketika melihat tornado Api Naruto

 **[" Mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya serangan kali ini berbeda "]** jawab Fexsos.

 **["** **Sepertinya Naruto ingin bermain-main dengannya lebih dulu "]** Gumam Glamios.

 **[" Hydra memang akan tumbuh jika kepalanya di penggal namun jika membakarnya pasti cepat selesai "]** gumam Infernos.

 **[" Ya, memang hanya itu, tapi Anak Dewa itu, sepertinya akan menghambat Naruto "]** gumam Helios tidak suka akan Ares.

" Naruto-sensei memang hebat " gumam Issei ' Sejak awal pertandingan, Naruto-sensei menggunakan perubahan jenis kekuatannya untuk melawan, bahkan saat dalam terdesak dia bisa memanipulasi kekuatannya, jika Naruto-sensei bisa aku juga harus bisa ' batin Issei dengan semangat.

.

.

 **Sreet! Ziit! Sreet! Ziit!**

Naruto kembali menarik busurnya hingga mengeluarkan Anak panahnya dan memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan saat itu juga Naruto melepaskan anak panahnya membuat anak panah itu berbelok. Naruto'pun kembali melakukan hal seperti tadi namun dari arah sebaliknya.

 **Swush! Craash! Craash!**

 **Groaaaaaar!**

Anak panah Naruto kembali berhasil mengenai dua kepala Hydra dan membuat Hydra meraung keras. ' Walau dalam api seperti ini, aku bisa melihat pergerakan Hydra dengan mata ini, dan juga serangan petir adalah serangan Efektif untuk saat ini di mana serangan ini tidak akan menyebabkan kepalanya bertambah, satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah memenggal semua kepalanya ' batin Naruto kembali menarik panahnya hingga mengeluarkan Enam anak panah.

" **Raiton : Indra Rokuyouri!** " ucap Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuush! Crash! Craash! Craash!**

 **Braaak! Groaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melepaskan ke enam anak panahnya hingga kembali berhasil menusuk seluruh kepala Hydra dan membuat kepala Hydra tidak bisa bergerak karena anak panah Naruto membawa kepala Hydra hingga menempel di dinding.

' Walaupun aku berhasil mengenai seluruh kepalanya Hydra tetap bisa bergerak, dia memang luar Biasa ' batin Naruto takjub akan Hydra ' Tapi... '

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika Tornado Api yang mengelilingi Arena kembali bersatu pada pedang Naruto namun Tornado tersebut tidak menghilang melainkan seperti membungkus pedang Naruto.

" Hraaaaaa! Lepaskan aku brengsek! " teriak Ares berusaha melepaskan Rantai Naruto.

" Heh! Kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya? Tentu saja tidak akan " jawab Bunshin Naruto menyeringai membuat Ares mengeram.

 **Swush! Tap!**

 **SriiinG!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto Asli, terlihat Naruto sudah berada di pedang Emperor miliknya dan menarik pedangnya hingga memperlihatkan ujung Tornado Api Naruto yang sangat lancip.

" Yosh! Saatnya memanggang " gumam Naruto mengambil Posisi dengan kaki kiri di arahkan ke depan dengan sedikit di tekuk, sementara kaki kanan di arahkan ke samping dengan posisi di tekuk badan sedikit di rendahkan tangan kanan yang memegang pedang di tarik ke belakang dan tangan kiri di arahkan ke depan dengan lengan terbuka.

 **Swuuush! Twuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari tangan kiri Naruto keluar kembali busur panahnya dan saat itu juga ujung Tornado Api Naruto memanjang dan membuar pedang Naruto seperti anak panah.

" Tidak akan Aku Biarkan! " teriak Lantang Ares.

 **Bziiit! Boft!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncul kilat yang menyambar Bunshin Naruto yang membuat bunshin Naruto lenyap. Berhasil bebas, tanpa makan banyak waktu Ares langsung melesat ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersiap melepaskan anak panahnya.

 **[" Emperor Fire : Drill Sword Emperor Tornado Arrow! "]** ucap Naruto lantang dan melepaskan sihirnya yang melesat cepat ke arah Hydra.

 **Swush! Craash!**

 **Twuuuuush!**

 **Groooaaaaaaaaar!**

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sihir Naruto'pun langsung menembus dada Hydra dan setelah itu membuat ledakan Tornado Api besar yang membakar Hydra dengan cepat, bahkan teriakan Hydra semakin mengurang dan lenyap tanpa suara lagi.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan langsung menghindar dan membuat serangan yang rupanya dari Ares meleset.

" Kau! " geram Ares.

" Heh! Siapa cepat dia menang " ujar Naruto meremehkan dan menjentikkan jarinya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu ledakan'pun terjadi di tempat Hydra hingga menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal

" Kau! Bukannya sudah aku bilang jangan ikut campur! " geram Ares.

" Hah? Apa kehendakmu? " balas Naruto

" makhluk itu hanya akulah yang bisa membunuhnya! Kau itu hanya Manusia yang tidak bisa melakukan Apa-apa! " balas Ares dengan sombongnya.

" Cih!, tidak bisa melakukan Apa-Apa? Sekarang cobalah kau lihat, keberadaan Hydra telah lenyap di Arena ini " balas Naruto menyeringai.

Dan benar saja, Hydra tidak terlihat di mana-mana hanya melainkan puing-puing dari tulang Hydra _" Pe-Pertandingan telah berakhir dengan ini Uzumaki Naruto di nyatakan pemenang! "_

" Hoooaaaaaaa! " teriak seluruh penonton memberi tepuk tangan pada Naruto.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Ares murka dan melempar tombaknya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Grep!**

 **Trank!**

 **Bziiiiit!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindar dan menangkap tombak Ares dan menghentakkannya hingga mengeluarkan kilat.

" Jika begitu aku menantangmu bertarung, hanya kau dan aku " ujar Ares angkuh.

" Heh! Bukannya aku sombong, tapi aku tidak tertarik melawanmu " ujar Naruto melempar balik tombak Ares.

 **Grep! Wush! Blaaar!**

Tanpa di duga setelah Ares menangkap tombaknya dirinya ikut tertarik oleh tombaknya hingga membuatnya menabrak dinding ' Ku-Kuso! Hanya melempar tombakku saja aku tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali sebenarnya seberapa kuat tenaganya ' batin Ares tidak menyangka saat Naruto melempar kembali tombaknya dirinya tidak bisa menahan tarikan tombaknya.

" Kau bisa lihat, kekuatan kita itu berbeda tapi atas apa yang tadi kau lakukan pada kekasihku, aku akan melayanimu " ujar Naruto mengambil posisi bertarung.

" Kalau begitu kita langsung saja "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE : Yo! Bagi yang menunggu cerita ini! Bagaimana ceritanya?.**

 **Hohoho! Pasti semakin seru. Hahaha! Maaf ya! Karena terlalu lama, dan juga ada sedikit perubahan alurnya.**

 **Yap di cerita ini membahas akan Naruto yang akan melatih Issei dengan mengikuti sebuah Turnament yang di lakukan oleh Azazel.**

 **Dan juga Kitsune rupanya adalah kakak dari Naruto 1000 tahun yang lalu, hohoho! Dan juga akhirnya Naruto bisa bertemu kembali dengan salah satu istrinya yang telah menyegel kakaknya 1000 tahun yang lalu dan juga seorang guru yang rupanya dia adalah Tengu.**

 **Err! Tidak ada yang bisa di jelaskan lagi kecuali untuk chapter depan, jika kalian tidak sabar menunggu chapter berikutnya, cobalah bersabar :v**

 **Hahaha! Baiklah hanya itu saja kali ini, untuk Review akan di balas di Chapter berikutnya, Saa! Saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa-naa!**

 **Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

( Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Re:Zero, Accel Words, Code Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Mega Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x Sona x Kuroyukihime x Chocholat x C.C x Hestia x Asia x Ouka x Seira x Gabriel x Kuroka x Yasaka x Uzume x Emilia x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate-Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Tsubaki x Rosswise

Issei x Harem ( Xenovia x Irina x Kusaka x Momo )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Big Harem, Incest, Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate-Ultimate!Harem, TwinSacred Gear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh kita langsung saja ok! Pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini.**

.

 **Chapter 19 :**

.

" Hehh~ pertarungan tambahan " gumam Azazel sambil menaikkan alisnya.

" Sebenarnya apa sih yang di inginkan oleh orang itu " gumam Issei risih pada Ares

" Kalian pasti tahu Ares adalah Dewa perang di Olympus, dia hanya terlalu sombong akan kekuatannya dan dia menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Dan sekarang dia melawan Naruto di mana Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan melebihinya membuatnya tidak senang karena posisinya bergeser karena Naruto.

Maka dari itu di melawan Naruto untuk mengembalikan kejayaan dimana dia hanya ingin di akui yang paling kuat " jelas Azazel panjang lebar membuat semua yang anggota yang menonton terdiam.

" Heh! Dasar Dewa tidak tahu diri, dia pikir hanya dirinya saja yang terkuat, di antara seluruh alam ini yang terkuat hanyalah Kami-sama, jika orang yang ingin melampaui Kami-sama itu harus membuang impiannya dengan mengorbankan jiwanya karena orang yang menganggap dirinya lebih kuat dari Kami-sama adalah orang bodoh " balas Hitagi. Mendengus membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

Apa yang di katakan oleh Hitagi memang ada benarnya. Sangat mustahil bagi Dewa biasa untuk melampaui pusat mereka. Yaitu Tuhan mereka sendiri yang telah menciptakan mereka.

Hanya orang bodoh yang memiliki impian seperti itu karena orang yang ingin melampaui Kami-sama, mereka harus membuang impian itu.

.

Sementara itu di arena pertarungan terlihat Naruto dan Ares sudah saling berhadapan dan siap memulai pertarungan.

Ares bergerak pelan memutari Naruto mencari celah di sekitar Naruto namun Naruto hanya diam pada Posisinya dan hanya melirik dirinya dengan santai.

 **Bziiit! Grep!**

Dengan cepat Ares melesatkan percikan petir berbentuk tombak ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto langsung menangkap tombak itu sebelum mengenainya.

 **Sret!**

" **Raiton : Jikorudo no Jutsu** " bisik Naruto sambil mencengkeram tombak petir yang menyambung dengan tangan Ares.

 **Bzit! Jgleeeer!**

Seketika Petir Ares yang tadinya lurus berubah menjadi seperti pecut dan melilit tangan Ares, lalu pecut petir itu'pun menghantarkan listriknya ke tubuh Ares.

 **Grek!**

" **Katon : Houkoryuka No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto sambil menggigit pecut listrik yang dia genggam lalu melakukan segelnya.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Api'pun keluar dari mulut Naruto dan menyambung dengan pecut listrik dan melesat ke arah Ares yang masih tersengat petir Naruto.

" **Fuuton : Kamikaze!** " lanjut Naruto mengganti elementnya.

 **Syuuut! Wuuuuuush!**

Api Naruto'pun seketika berubah menjadi tornado api begitu angin Naruto bergabung dengan apinya yang membakar Ares.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Namun dari balik api keluar Ares dan menghunuskan tombaknya untuk memukul Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menghindar membuat serangan Ares hanya mengenai tanah.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu Ares'pun menyerang Naruto secara terus-menerus, namun Naruto hanya menghindari setiap serangan Ares bermaksud mempermainkan Ares.

" Jangan hanya menghindar sialan! " teriak Ares marah karena Naruto selalu menghindari setiap serangannya.

" Oh? Kau memintaku menyerangmu? Baiklah kau yang minta " balas Naruto dengan seringai keji.

 **Duak! Wush! Duak! Blaaar!**

Seketika serangan Ares terhenti begitu Naruto langsung menendang Kepala Ares hingga melayang, kembali Naruto melompat menyejajarkan dengan tubuh Ares lalu menendang kepala Ares kembali hingga tubuh Ares bertabrakan dengan dinding Arena.

" Bagaimana apa kau minta lagi? " tanya Naruto memasang posisi santai ketika melihat tubuh Ares menempel di dinding.

" Cough! Kau... " geram Ares pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

" Aku anggap itu jawaban iya " balas Naruto langsung menyiapkan tinju Api di tangannya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Ares terkejut ketika Naruto sudah di depannya dan memukul dirinya hingga dinding Arena kembali hancur karena pukulan Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap! Bruk!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluar Ares dengan bertelanjang dada langsung jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah, dirinya berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto sedikit saja, karena dirinya tadi menempel di tanah membuat Armornya terkena pukulan Naruto dan dia gunakan untuk melarikan Diri selagi sempat ada waktu.

" Tidak buruk " gumam Naruto sambil menarik tangannya yang tertanam di dinding " Aku tidak menyangka kau masih sempat bisa menghindar setelah jarak kita tinggal beberapa senti lagi " ucap Naruto lagi lalu menghadap ke arah Ares yang sudah bersiap kembali.

" Heh! Jika aku mati sekarang namaku tidak akan pernah terkenal seperti dulu, maka aku akan berusaha untuk membunuhmu " balas Ares tajam.

" Huuh~ aku takut " ucap Naruto dengan wajah pura-pura takut " Heh! Membunuh katamu? Coba saja jika kau bisa " lanjut Naruto menyeringai dan menatap Ares dengan mata merah darah Sharingan.

 **Wush!**

Ares yang melihat mata itu sedikit gemetar namun karena tekadnya dia langsung melesat ke arah Naruto tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

 **Tap! Braaaak!**

Dengan keras Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan membuat tanah di bawahnya hancur dan juga membuat Ares yang melesat ke arahnya langsung berhenti begitu merasakan sebuah tekanan menghentikan langkahnya.

" **True Watch!** " ucap Naruto langsung mengambil posisi memukul " **Wind Booster!** " lanjut Naruto melesatkan pukulannya.

 **Buagh! Twuuuush!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai Dada Ares hingga mementalkan Ares cukup jauh, Namun Naruto langsung mengejar Ares dan mengepalkan tangannya kembali hingga tangannya terbungkus Aura putih.

 **Wush! Buagh! Twuuuuush!**

Setelah sampai di depan Ares kembali, Naruto langsung memukul perut Ares ke atas dan mementalkannya ke langit. Belum selesai Naruto kembali mengejar Ares dan sudah berada di atas Ares dengan tinjunya.

" **Dragon Wind Explosion!** " ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai punggung Ares dan membuat Ares terpental ke tanah dan menabrak tanah dengan keras hingga membuat retakan mencapai dinding-dinding Arena.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Naruto'pun mendarat dengan mulus di tanah dan menunggu respon dari balik kabut karena tabrakan Ares.

" Cough! Cough! Pukulanmu lumayan juga " ucap Ares dengan susah payah kembali bangkit dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

" Hahh~ sebaiknya kita hentikan saja pertarungan ini " hela Naruto

" Jangan bodoh kita belum se... "

" bukan tanpa alasan aku meminta hentikan, pukulanku tadi telah merusak bagian jantung, paru-paru dan tulang belakang bagian rusukmu dengan cukup parah, apa lagi pada saat kau menabrak tanah rusukmu juga mengalami patah. Lalu setiap seranganku tadi itu sudah hampir menghancurkan seriap sel penting tubuhmu jadi berhentikan saja pertarungan ini " Potong Naruto dengan serius membuat Ares mengeram tidak suka

" Jangan bercanda aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan seper... "

 **Deg!**

" Cough! " seketika perkataan Ares terhenti begitu dia merasakan nyeri pada dadanya dan memuntahkan darah cukup banyak di mulutnya.

" Sudah aku katakan sebaiknya hentikan pertarungan ini, lukamu sudah parah dan jika kau lanjutkan maka aku yakin seluruh Organmu tidak akan berfungsi dan kau akan mati " ujar Naruto membuat Ares hanya bisa mengeram karena kalah telak dari Naruto.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?! "

Seketika semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketiga mendengar suara tegas dan keras di belakang Ares dan terlihat Sosok Pria sedikit tua namun memiliki wajah tegas dan Wibawa berjalan mendekati Ares sambil menghentak-hentakkan Tombak Trisula berbentuk petir dengan keras hingga menciptakan percikan petir.

" Di-Dia " gagap Rias ketika siapa yang melihat.

" Aw, sepertinya Naruto dalam masalah " gumam Sirzech.

" Gawat, Aku harus ke tempat Pirang itu " gumam Lilith langsung bangun dari tempat menontonnya dan berlari ke tempat Naruto bersama kelompok Naruto.

" apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? " tanya Pria itu lagi namun tidak ada yang menjawab " Ares apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa kau terluka seperti ini? " tanya pria pada Ares.

" Cough, Ayah... Di-Dia Cough! Dia ingin membunuhku, di-dia menyerangku tiba-tiba " jawab Ares sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tetap santai

" Apa maksudnya ini anak muda kenapa kau menyerang anakku sampai seoerti ini? Dan juga apa ini ulahmu yang membuat seperti ini? " tanya sosok itu tajam pada Naruto, namun Naruto hanya diam tidak ada niat menjawab sama sekali.

" Aku bertanya padamu bocah jadi jawab pertanyaanku! " bentak sosok itu namun Naruto tetap diam tidak menjawab.

 **Bziiiit! Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Sosok yang ada di hadapan Naruto'pun marah dan langsung menembakkan sebuah tombak petir ke arah Naruto namun sebuah Es langsung mengunci Tombak petir itu dan nyaris saja karena tinggal beberapa senti saja akan mengenai Naruto, saat ini saja ujung tombak itu hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto.

" Tolong Hentikan Zeus-sama! " seketika kelompok Naruto langsung membentuk barisan melindungi Naruto dengan lilith di depan sambil merentangkan tangannya.

" Tolong dengarkan, Anak Anda Areslah yang meminta pertarungan ini dengan pemuda ini, dia juga menyerang pemuda ini bahkan hampir membunuhnya, jadi sebagai perlawanan untuk hidup dia melukai anak Anda agar selamat dari maut! " jelas Lilith dengan tegas.

" Anakku tidak mungkin seperti itu, aku sudah mendidik anakku untuk saling melindungi orang-orang di dunia ini, Anakku tidaklah seperti itu! " balas Zeus dengan tegas.

" Tapi itulah kenyataannya! Kau seharusnya mengerti pak tua! " balas Hitagi emosi karena mereka tidak di percaya.

" Beraninya manusia sepertimu berbicara seperti itu padaku! " teriak Zeus marah lalu menghentakkan tombaknya dengan keras.

 **Jgleeeeeer! Bziiiiit!**

Seketika dari langit turun kilat dengan cepat ke arah Hitagi namun di dekat Hitagi Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke atas hingga kilat itu tertahan oleh jari Naruto.

Zeus dan Ares yang melihat kilatnya berhasil di tahan oleh dua jari, Naruto yang menutup matanya membuka matanya hingga terlihat mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan.

" **Raiton : Jibhashi Kyouga!** " ucap Naruto menurunkan jarinya lalu melesatkan jarinya ke arah Zeus hingga Kilat yang berkumpul di jarinya tertembak ke arah Zeus dan berpencar seperti jaring.

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika petir Naruto'pun di terima oleh Zeus, namun Zeus tampak santai saja. Setelah melakukan itu Naruto'pun kembali ke posisi santai dan melirik seluruh kelompoknya.

" Kalian kembalilah, biar aku urus masalah ini, masalah yang dibuat harus dituntaskan dengan cepat! " Perintah Naruto dengan tegas, nada yang meminta tanpa penolakan.

" Tapi Naruto-kun lawanmu adalah salah satu dari tiga Dewa Olympus terkuat, Zeus. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menang " balas Lilith tidak terima.

" Kau meremehkanku? Aku tidak selemah itu tahu, aku masih belum menunjukkan kekuatanku sesungguhnya. Lagi pula aku ingin mengajari orang tua ini untuk mendidik anaknya dengan baik " balas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Lilith.

" Baiklah pak tua, aku harap kau pasang telinga baik-baik, apa yang di katakan mereka itu memang benar, tapi jika kau tidak percaya ayo kita melakukan pertaruhan jika aku kalah maka kau boleh membunuhku, tapi jika aku menang aku harap kau mendidik anakmu itu untuk memperlakukan manusia dengan layak " ujar Naruto menantang Zeus. Tentu saja semua terkejut atas perkataan Naruto. Hey! Siapa yang tidak terkejut, jika seorang manusia menantang seorang dewa. Jika orang bisa mereka pasti akan mengatakan gila.

Ares yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai senang karena ayahnya akan melawan Naruto sesuai harapannya. Dengan begini tidak ada lagi yang menghalanginya.

" Apa kau serius menantangku bocah?! " tanya Zeus sedikit marah karena belum pernah dia melawan manusia yang berani padanya.

" Kau bisa dengar sendiri pak tua " balas Naruto masih santai.

" Sebaiknya kita juga kembali " bisik Asuna pada Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu membuat sihir teleport pada mereka untuk kembali.

" Aku harap kau tidak menyesal Bocah! " teriak Zeus menembakkan Banyak Petir dan Kilat ke arah Naruto.

" Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku pak tua " balas Naruto santai sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya tangan kanannya ke atas.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Seluruh petir dan kilat Zeus'pun kembali menyatu dengan jari Naruto lalu berkumpul menjadi satu titik yang kuat merasa cukup Naruto menyeringai.

 **[" True Watch! Dragon Plasma Explosion! "]** ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jarinya yang berisi petir ke bawah.

 **Jleb! Bziiiit! Jgleeeeeeer!**

Setelah Naruto menancapkan dua jarinya, petir Naruto'pun langsung meledak dan meluas ke seluruh Arena, Zeus yang melihat Dahsyatnya petir Naruto yang akan ke arahnya langsung mengarahkan tombaknya ke Petir Naruto yang meluas ke arahnya.

 **Bziiit! Jgleeeer!**

Seketika Tubuh Zeus terkena sengatan petir Naruto dari bawah dan terpental karena meluasnya petir Naruto ketika mengenai dirinya.

 **Blar!**

Tubuh Zeus'pun menabrak dinding Arena hingga tertutupi asap tebal, sementara Naruto masih memasang posisi santai menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

 **Bziiit! Swush! Brak!**

Lalu dari balik asap kembali keluar sengatan petir ke arah Naruto namun Naruto segera memiringkan kepalanya hingga petir itu hanya mengenai dinding di belakang Naruto.

 **Swush! Bzit!**

Seketika mata Naruto menyipit begitu melihat Zeus yang sudah beberapa senti lagi di depannya dan siap menyerangnya dengan sebuah petir di tangannya.

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika semua kembali terkejut begitu muncul sebuah dinding di depan Naruto membuat pukulan Zeus tertahan oleh dinding di depannya

 **Sret! Duak! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto memutar tubuhnya laku menendang dinding di depannya hingga mementalkan Zeus bersama Dinding Naruto yang hancur.

 **Sret! Sring! Wush!**

Tidak mau kalah Zeus menghentikan aksi terpentalnya dan mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah Naruto, namun Zeus langsung terkejut begitu Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya dan menatap dirinya dengan mata yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

 **Wush!**

Karena terkejut spontan Zeus melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar dengan mata mengerikannya.

' Ada apa dengan Bocah ini, dia tidak menyerangku walau jarak kami sangat dekat tadi. Lalu mata macam apa itu... Mata merah yang sangat mengerikan. ' batin Zeus menatap tajam Naruto yang masih santai.

 **Sret!**

 **Jgleeeeeer!**

Mata Zeus langsung menyipit begitu Naruto melakukan satu segel, tak mau membiarkan Zeus mengarahkan Kilatnya dan menyambar tubuh Naruto hingga membuat kumpulan asap tebal.

Zeus yang awalnya senang harus terkejut begitu melihat sosok besar berwarna biru tengah melindungi Naruto, Zeus semakin terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Naruto masih utuh tanpa cacat sama sekali'pun.

" Sayang sekali petirmu itu tidak akan bisa melukaiku dengan pertahanan ini " ucap Naruto mencoba mengejek Zeus.

" Apa sebenarnya itu... " gumam Zeus menatap tajam sosok biru yang melindungi Naruto di dalamnya.

" Ini adalah Susano'o, teknik terkuat milikku, dengan begini serangan luar tidak akan bisa melukaiku kecuali kau menyerangnya dari dalam " jawab Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Zeus.

 **Sret! Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika Susano'o Naruto'pun bergerak dan mengarahkan sebuah panah biru ke arah Zeus, Zeus yang melihat itu langsung siaga.

" **Raiton : Jairotoyori** " ucap Naruto pelan.

 **Swuuuush!**

 **Sret! Bzit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melepaskan panahnya yang melesat ke arah Zeus lalu melempar salah satu kunai ke atas dan menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

 **Bziit! Trank!**

Zeus yang melihat panah itu ke arahnya langsung menahan Panah itu namun kekuatan panah itu lebih besar dan membuat Zeus gagal menahan panah Naruto dan mementalkan Senjatanya ke atas.

 **Bzit! Sret! Swush!**

Seketika dari atas muncul Naruto dan kembali menambakkan sebuah panah ke arah Zeus, Zeus yang melihatnya langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tombaknya.

 **Swush! Wush! Triiiiiink!**

Setelah tombak Zeus kembali ke tangan pemiliknya, Panah yang tinggal beberapa senti dari Zeus langsung di gantikan oleh Naruto yang sudah tidak menggunakan Susano'o dan langsung saling beradu senjata mereka hingga membuat suara yang nyaring.

 **Wush! Wush! Trank! Tank!**

Lalu mereka pun saling mendorong senjata mereka lalu kembali menyerang dengan senjata mereka. Zeus menyerang Naruto dengan tombaknya secara liar namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dan menahannya dengan dua pedang miliknya.

 **Sreet!**

Mencapai batas Zeus dan Naruto'pun saling menjauh, Zeus mengambil nafas dengan tersengal-sengal sementara Naruto masih santai tanpa merasa lelah sama sekali.

' Sial bocah ini bisa membuatku kelelahan seperti ini juga... Dia bukan Bocah biasa ' batin Zeus menatap awas Naruto.

" Kita akhiri ini pak tua " ucap Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya hingga memunculkan sebuah bola hitam di kedua tangannya.

" **Saikoraito Chibaku Tensei** " ucap Naruto pelan lalu menerbangkan bola hitam itu ke langit.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Seketika tanah di bawah arena langsung hancur dan terbang ke atas hingga menyatu dengan bola Hitam milik Naruto, Zeus yang ikut terbawa mencoba melawan namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa dia gerakkan.

Pandangan Zeus tertuju pada Naruto dan seketika dia melebar ketika melihat Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana begitu juga semua yang ada di Arena itu.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Seketika Zeus terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu memukul perutnya hingga terpental jauh.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Kembali Zeus merasakan sebuah pukulan di perutnya namun kali ini dia merasakan ada dua yang memukul dirinya dan membuatnya terpental ke atas.

 **Duak! Wuuuush!**

Seketika Zeus terpental ke bawah ketika merasakan ada yang menendangnya dan tendangan itu terasa ada tiga orang.

 **Buagh!** **Wush!**

Kembali Zeus terpental ke atas saat kembali merasakan ada yang memukul perutnya.

 **Bzit! Duak! Blaaaar!**

Lalu tanpa aba-aba muncul Naruto yang langsung memberikan tendangan putaran pada Punggung Zeus hingga terjatuh dengan cepat dan menabrak tanah dengan keras.

" Pertarungan Game Over " ucap Naruto yang melayang lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Wuush! Boom! Bziit! Jgleeeeeer!**

Seketika bebatuan yang sudah berkumpul menjadi meteor langsung menghantam tempat Zeus dan setelah itu terjadi ledakan petir besar yang menyebar luar hingga menghancurkan Colloseum.

.

.

" Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto datar sambil melihat tubuh Zeus yang dia genggam dengan sebuah tangan Susano'onya. Sementara itu semua yang menonton pertarungan itu hanya biasa diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar di mana sosok manusia bisa mengalahkan salah satu Dewa tari tiga Dewa bersaudara terkuat Di Olympus.

" Z-Zeus-sama bisa di kalahkan " gagap Lilith tidak percaya.

" Heh! Jadi dia menggunakan teknik matanya itu untuk bermain-main dengan Zeus " gumam Azazel menyeringai senang melihat aksi pertarungan Naruto.

" Hahh~ Naruto-kun memang selalu penuh kejutan " gumam Rias menghela nafasnya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

" A-Ayah bisa di kalahkan " gagap Ares terkejut.

" Heh! Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, lagi pula aku tidak melukainya secara fisik tapi secara mental " balas Naruto mengarahkan tubuh Zeus yang pingsan ke arahnya lalu melepaskan segel genjutsunya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Zeus membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat ke arah Naruto, namun seketika Zeus merinding begitu mata Mangenkyou Sharingan Narutolah yang dia lihat pertama.

" Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya? " tanya Zeus dengan tergagap.

" Aku hanyalah manusia biasa " jawab Naruto santai lalu kembali menatap Mata Zeus.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Zeus tersentak begitu sebuah memori dari Naruto masuk ke kepalanya, setelah selesai Naruto melepaskan Zeus lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk kelompoknya.

" Yosh! Saatnya kita kembali, lagi pula urusan kita sudah selesai di sini " ucap Sirzech bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu juga yang lain.

" Anak muda " panggil Zeus membuat langkah Naruto terhenti sesaat " Siapa namamu? "

" Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya

 **Bhaaats! Wush!**

Lalu dari punggung Naruto'pun keluar sebuah sayap mekanik berwarna hitam lalu membawa Naruto terbang ke tempat temannya yang sudah siap kembali

 **Tap! Sriiiing!**

Setelah mendarat mereka'pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. Sementara Lilith yang melihat kepergian mereka menyusul dengan lingkaran sihirnya untuk pergi dari situ.

Sementara Ares hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat Ayahnya menatapnya dengan datar laku membawanya kembali tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

.

 **Yasaka Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Yasaka terlihat di tempat latihan terdapat Issei yang saat ini tengah berlatih setelah kembalinya mereka dari pertarungan Naruto di Colloseum.

Sementara Naruto tengah berbaring di pangkuan Emilia dengan di kelilingi kelompoknya yang melihat Issei tengah berlatih dengan semangat. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa gigihnya Issei untuk memiliki kekuatan hampir mirip sepertinya.

" Tadi bagaimana hasilnya Naruto-kun " tanya Yasaka yang duduk di samping tubuh Naruto sambil menatap Naruto yang berbaring.

" Cukup merepotkan, karena harus melawan ayah dan anak dari salah satu tiga dewa Olympus " jawab Naruto menatap lengan kirinya di mana terdapat Sacred Gear keduanya yaitu True Watch yang dalam keadaan mengeluarkan asap dan mesin-mesin kecil di jam itu saat ini tengah memperbaiki mesinnya.

Sacred Gear True Watch Naruto hampir hancur karena menahan petir dan Kilat Zeus yang sangat luar biasa, Naruto bisa menahan semua sengatan petir Zeus karena seluruh aliran petir dan kilat Zeus di arahkan pada True Watchnya membuat petir itu teralir ke dalam mesin lalu membuat kerusakan pada mesin. Tapi untungnya dia langsung mengenjutsu Zeus sebelum Sacred Gearnya rusak semakin parah.

" Hah~ gara-gara pertarungan itu aku harus memperbaiki True Watchku " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Seharusnya Naruto-kun bersyukur tahu bukannya mengeluh " nasehat Emilia sambil mengelus rambut Naruto yang ada di pangkuannnya.

" Dobe! " semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka begitu mendengar sebuah suara memanggil Naruto dan dia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Yo, Sasuke, ada apa? " balas Naruto menyapa.

" Ano... Aku ingin kembali untuk sementara ke kota bersama Tsubaki-san apa kau dan Kaichou tidak keberatan? " tanya Sasuke sambil mengaruk pipinya.

Semua yang mendengar itu terdiam. Terutama Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Sasuke tadi, Sasuke pergi bersama seorang wanita? Apa dunia sudah terbalik? Atau Inti Bumi sudah hancur? Dia belum pernah mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Bukannya sudah jelas, Sasuke yang berwajah datar, ketus, perjaka, aneh, tidak peduli dengan seorang wanita. Saat ini meminta pergi bersama Tsubaki? Ada apa gerangan Sasuke meminta seperti itu?.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil melirik Tsubaki yang di samping Sasuke, Tsubaki yang tahu di tatap Naruto langsung menunduk. Ada yang aneh, ditatapnya wajah Sasuke dan dia terlihat gugup dengan wajah merona tipis.

Satu kepastian muncul di kepala Naruto, lalu setelahnya Naruto menyeringai tipis " Ah! Tidak masalah Sasuke kau bisa pergi " balas Naruto dengan suara riang membuat para Harem Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Naruto.

" Terima kasih Dobe, Ayo Tsubaki-san " balas Sasuke lalu menghilang dengan Teknik Rineggannya bersama Tsubaki.

" Kenapa kau membiarkannya membawa Ratuku Naruto-kun? " Tanya Sona pada Naruto yang perlahan bangkit.

" Khehehehe, apa kalian tidak menyadai sesuatu " ucap Naruto dengan tawa dan wajah jahil, semua harem Naruto menaikkan alisnya begitu juga para Peerage Sona dan Rias yang berkumpul bersama tadi.

" Apa sih maksudmu? " tanya Saji yang tidak peka.

" Ck! Masa kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu? " decak Naruto kesal membuat semua saling berpandangan " Apa artinya jika seorang laki-laki pergi bersama seorang wanita? " ucap Naruto sedikit memberi Clue.

 **Tik!**

 **Tik!**

 **Tik!**

 **Tink!**

" Kencan maksud Naruto-san? " tebak Momo dan sukses mendapat elusan di kepala putihnya.

" Yap! Itu benar! " balas Naruto penuh semangat.

" Lalu kenapa? " tanya Saji yang masih belum mengerti.

" Khehehehe, apa kalian tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? " tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil, beberapa detik kemudian semua Harem Naruto menyeringai mengerti, begitu juga para peerage Sona kecuali Kiba dan Saji yang tidak peka terhadap wanita.

" Maksudnya apa sih? " tanya Saji sambil berbisik pada Kiba tapi Kiba hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu.

" Yosh! Ayo kita buat kencan Mereka Romantis dan membuat Momen yang tidak akan mereka lupakan! " teriak Naruto memberi komando.

" Osh! " balas semua setuju kecuali Saji dan Kiba yang baru paham maksud dari pembicaraan ini.

.

.

 **Sasuke and Tsubaki Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Sasuke dan Tsubaki mereka telah sampai di kota Kyoto, sambil berjalan berdua tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua akan lakukan.

" Ano... Sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa menipu mereka seperti itu? " tanya Tsubaki sedikit takut.

" Jangan khawatir, lagipula Naruto itu bodoh dia tidak akan mengetahui hal ini " balas Sasuke tidak peduli. Oh Sasuke sadarkah kau kalau sekarang kau akan di jahili?.

" La-Lalu kita akan kemana? " tanya Tsubaki sambil tergagap dengan wajah merona.

" Kita akan ke tempat bermain, kita bersenang-senang " jawab Sasuke lalu menggandeng Tangan Tsubaki menuju sebuah tempat bermain. Tanpa mereka sadar terlihat segerombolan orang tengah mengintip dari salah satu gedung tengah menatap mereka dengan jahil

" Mereka menuju tempat bermain? " ucap pengintip satu.

" Heheheh, akan kita buat Suasana romantis dan menakutkan untuk kencan mereka dan itu tidak akan dilupakan oleh mereka " ucap pengintip kedua dengan senyum jahil.

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya pengintip 3 terdengar malas.

" Hehe, Rencana awal.. "

.

" Selamat datang, tuan dan Nyonya " sapa wanita penjual tiket taman bermain.

" Tolong Dua tiket " ucap Sasuke, perempuan itu'pun memberikan dua tiket kepada mereka setelah Sasuke membayarnya.

Mereka'pun masuk ke tempat bermain itu. Banyak wahana di tempat mkereka bermain, pokonya macam-macan deh. Saat-saat mereka asyik melihat. Mereka tidak sadar jika salah satu pengintip telah berada di depan mereka menyamar menjadi salah satu karyawan di Taman bermain itu.

" Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya, sepertinya kalian terlihat bingung ingin memilih wahana apa, apakah kalian ingin bantuan? " ucap pengintip tiga dengan ramah, Sasuke tidak sadar begitupun Tsubaki, karena Karyawan di depan mereka menggunakan aksesoris Wajah lucu untuk menyamar.

" Ano... Wahana apa yang bagus di sini? " tanya Sasuke pada Karyawan itu.

" Saya usulkan kepada Tuan dan Nyonya kalian bermain-mainan kecillah untuk pemanasan, setelah itu kalian bermainlah Jet Boat ( Permainan Kapal yang maju mundur itu apa namanya? Saya tidak tahu jadi maaf kalau salah ), lalu Loler Coaster, Tornado dan yang terakhir rumah hantu " usul orang itu, entah kenapa Bulu kudup Sasuke seketika meremang untuk yang terakhir yang dia dengar.

" Ano, terima kasih untuk usulannya " ucap Tsubaki lalu pergi bersama Sasuke sesuai usulan Karyawan tadi.

" _Bagaimana? "_ terdengar suara di telinga Karyawan itu.

" mereka sudah menuju tempat kalian, dan kau, sebaiknya kau membayar semua ini setelah rencana ini selesai! " balas pengintip tiga dengan wajah marah.

" _Hehehe, walaupun kau marah padaku kau pasti akan suka hal ini, baiklah semua ambil posisi masing-masing "_

.

Sementara itu di sisi Sasuke dan Tsubaki, mereka saat ini tengah melihat-lihat wahana bermain kecil-kecil, bukan berarti untuk bocah kecil ya, tapi wahana permainan yang kecil layaknya stand bermain. Seperti melempar Bola pada tumpukkan Kaleng, Menangkap Boneka menggunakan penjepit dan lain-lain.

Seketika pandangan Sasuke teralih oada sebuah Boneka teddy berwarna pink besar di salah satu Stand, ingin memberikan Boneka itu pada Tsubaki, Sasuke'pun berjalan ke Stand itu dan mereka juga tidak sadar bahwa salah satu teman mereka telah menyamar di Stand itu.

" Ara.. Ara selamat datang tuan dan Nyonya, apa kalian ingin permainan ini? " ucap karyawan Stand dengan nada khas yang hampir di kenal oleh Sasuke dan Tsubaki namun sayang wajah dari pemilik suaranya terlihat berbeda.

Penampilan sang pengintip Empat terlihat saat ini berpenampilan seperti Karyawan Biasa namun di kepalanya, terlihat Rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga kakinya dan wajahnya menggunakan topeng setengah wajah untuk menutupi identitasnya.

" Um, tolong bolanya " balas Sasuke membayar Stand itu lalu menerima tiga bola sekepalan tangan, Sasuke'pun membidik Tumpukkan Kaleng di depannya dan bersiap melemparnya.

Pengintip dua yang mengawas dari jauh bersama yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum jahil bahwa perangkap mereka akan berhasil mengenai Sasuke.

 **Wush! Duak! Duak!**

Setelah melempar bolanya seharusnya tumpukkan kaleng itu jatuh namun Bola itu terpantul dan berhasil mengenai wajah Sasuke.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun, Daijoubu? " tanya Tsubaki khawatir.

" Um, Aku tidak apa, aneh... Kenapa bolanya kembali terpantul " balas Sasuke sambil mengelus hidungnya laku menatap dua bola di tangannya.

" Khehehehe, rasakan itu teme ayo lempar lagi agar kau bisa menerima bola itu lagi " ucap pengintip dua tertawa puas.

" Baiklah akan aku coba lagi " gumam Sasuke kembali melempar bola ke dua.

 **Wush! Duak! Wush! Duak!**

 **Daaak!**

Seketika Bola itu kembali terpantul namun Sasuke langsung memiringkan kepalanya hingga bola itu melesat, namun Pengintip Tujuh langsung memukul Bola itu kembali dari belakang Sasuke hingga bola itu berhasil mengenai kepala Sasuke kembali.

" Ku-Kuso! Kenapa Bolanya bisa kembali seperti ini! " geram Sasuke sambil melihat bola di tangannya, merasa Geram Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya lalu melempar Bola di tangannya dengan keras.

 **Sret!**

Seketika bola itu'pun berhenti di depan tumpukan Kaleng membuat Sasuke cengo seketika.

" Are? "

 **Wush! Duak!**

Karena melamun Wajah Sasuke'pun harus kembali menerima benturan dari Bola yang di lemparnya hingga dirinya terjengkang kebelakang.

" KAMPRET KENAPA BOLA-BOLA INI SELALU MENGENAI WAJAHKU! " teriak Sasuke OOC sambil menunjuk bola di tangannya.

" Ara mungkin bukan keberuntungan tuan " balas Karyawan itu santai.

" Ku-Kuso! Dasar Bola Sialan! " teriak Sasuke kembali melempar bola di tangannya Emosi.

 **Brak!**

Tumpukan kaleng itu'pun berhasil di hancurkan oleh Sasuke dan Tring~ tada diapun mendapatkan Boneka Teddy yang dia cari.

" Selamat Anda mendapatkan Boneka ini " ucap Karyawan itu sambil menyerahkan boneka hadiahnya pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke kembali terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar saking gregetnya.

" KENAPA BARU SEKARANG BISA KENA! "

.

Sementara di tempat para pengintip mereka hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian di depan mereka, rencana pengintip dua ternyata berhasil.

Setelah berhasil memberi hadiah pada Tsubaki yang tentu saja membuat Tsubaki merona senang, sekarang mereka berhenti di sebuah Stand pakaian.

" Sasuke-kun, ayo coba kita lihat pakaian-pakaian di stand itu " ajak Tsubaki, sementara Sasuke hanya menurut.

" Yosh! Ayo kita buat kejahilan kembali "

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Tsubaki tengah melihat-lihat pakaian yang di jual di stand yang mereka masuki, bisa terbilang pakaian di sana cukup menarik dan bagus-bagus, namun harganya sangat terjangkau membuat Sasuke sedikit Cengo.

' Mahal-mahal sekali pakaian di sini, jika Tsubaki-chan membeli pakaian-pakaian di sini pasti uangku akan habis ' batin Sasuke.

" Ano... Tsubaki-chan, pakaian di sini mahal-mahal sekali ya " ucap Sasuke mencairkan suasana.

" Um, coba kita membawa uang lebih, kita pasti bisa membelinya " balas Tsubaki setuju.

" Permintaan di kabulkan "

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika sesuatu yang sangat cepat melewati Sasuke dan Tsubaki hingga membuat tubuh mereka berputar-putar hingga pusing.

" Are? Se-sejak kapan baju ini terpakai?! " kejut Sasuke yang saat ini penampilan menggunakan kaos berwarna putih bersama kemeja biru yang di buka dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Sementara Tsubaki dalam posisi menggandeng tangan Sasuke menggunakan pakaian kaos berwarna merah dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam selutut yang membuat kecantikannya sangat terlihat.

 **Wush!**

Lagi, entah dari mana sesuatu yang sangat cepat melintasi mereka hingga mereka berdua berputar kembali.

" Hah! Kenapa bisa terganti lagi?! " kejut Sasuke ketika dia berpakaian seperti pangeran dengan menggendong Tsubaki seperti tuan putri.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Mereka'pun kembali berputar dan terus terjadi hingga beberapa menit.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Saat setelah keluar dari tempat Stand pakaian, terlihat Sasuke dan Tsubaki saat ini terduduk di sebuah kursi karena lesu terus berputar-putar.

Sekitar 30 menit mereka berputar-putar dan terus berganti pakaian yang entah siapa yang mengganti, bahkan ada satu momen yang ingin sekali Sasuke lupakan begitu juga Tsubaki. Namun mengingat itu membuat wajah mereka memerah.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang jauh, terlihat sekumpulan Orang tengah bergerombol sambil melihat sesuatu dari salah satu orang, terlihat berbagai Ekspresi di wajah mereka sehingga sesuatu keluar dari mulut mereka.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " sebuah tawa yang menggelegar.

.

.

" Ne Tsubaki-chan sekarang kau ingin bermain apa? " tanya Sasuke sambil mencairkan suasana kembali.

" A-Ah?!... E-Etto.. " gagap Tsubaki sambil melihat seluruh permainan yang mungkin menurutnya menarik.

" Jaa~ bagaimana kalau Rumah hantu? " usul Tsubaki, dan saat itu juga entah kenapa bulu kudup Sasuke merinding akan sesuatu

" Doushite Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau pucat begitu? "

" A-Ah, entah kenapa buluku meremang karena cuacanya yang dingin seperti ini padahal aku memakai baju tebal seperti ini " jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus tengkuknya, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau beberapa orang yang menguntik mereka saat ini menyeringai lebar

" Khuhuhu, saatnya bagian yang paling menarik "

.

.

 **Rumah hantu**

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Tsubaki berjalan beriringan di dalam rumah hantu yang besar dan luas, sudah 15 menit mereka di dalam tapi mereka belum juga keluar.

Satu pemikiran mereka..

Mereka tersesat.

" Kuso... Dimana pintu keluarnya ini " umpat Sasuke.

 **Tik! Tik!**

Seketika bahu Sasuke menegang begitu ada yang memanggilnya, dengan tenang Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat sosok wanita berambut merah menundukkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan arahnya pada Sasuke.

" ... " Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Pikiran Sasuke masih mencerna... Jika di wahana tidak mungkin ada hantu asli... Tapi..

 **Bruk!**

Seketika tubuh wanita itu terjatuh ke depan dengan kepala putus dan seketika bulu kudup Sasuke meremang.

" GYAAAAAAAHHH! " teriak Sasuke panik.

" S-Sasuke-kun matte " ucap Tsubaki mengejar Sasuke.

Perlahan tubuh Wanita yang tadi terjatuh kembali bangun dan menyeringai senang.

" fufufu~ mudah sekali menipu mereka "

" _Kerja bagus, sekarang kita buat lebih brutal "_

.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " Sasuke yang sudah selamat dari ajal (?) menghirup udara dengan buru-buru karena capek berlari " sial... Apa hantu mengerikan seperti itu " umpat Sasuke.

 **Grep!**

Seketika tubuh Sasuke kembali menegang ketika dua kakinya di terasa ada yang memeluk. Dengan patah-patah Sasuke menoleh ke bawah dan seketika mata Sasuke melebar melihat dua tubuh tanpa kepala memeluk kakinya.

" KYAAAA! KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! DAREDA! TATSKETE! " teriak Sasuke panik sambil berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

" **Ghahahahahah! "** seketika Sasuke kembali menegang begitu di depannya jatuh sosok hantu dengan wajah shinigami dalam keadaan terbalik.

" KYAAAAAA! " teriak Sasuke lari balik ke dalam.

" **Grrrrr "**

Seketika Sasuke berhenti berlari begitu dia melihat sosok hantu seperti rubah besar berjalan ke arahnya, Sasuke kembali remang ketakutan, kedua kakinya bergetar saking takutnya.

" **Hyaaaahahahahaha! "** seketika Sasuke meremang kembali begitu hantu bermata besar dengan lidah panjang menutup tubuhnya dengan kain putih sucinya.

" GHAAAAHH! TOLONG! TOLONG! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! "

 **Grek!**

" GHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menegang dan melebarkan matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Tsubaki yang terlihat khawatir padanya, mereka berada di bawah pohon.

" Engghh~ Tsubaki-chan apa kita sudah berhasil keluar? " tanya Sasuke dan di balas anggukan oleh Tsubaki " Are? Sudah sore... " gumam Sasuke ketika melihat matahari hampir terbenam.

" Um.. Kau pingsan sekitar dua jam tadi " balas Tsubaki

" gomenne pasti merepotkan sekali " sesal Sasuke dan di balas gelengan Tsubaki

" Tsubaki-chan... Ayo kita kesuatu tempat ada yang ingin aku katakan "

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Tsubaki tengah berada di pantai dengan di sinari matahari terbenam mereka saling berhadapan dan mereka dalam keadaan cangung.

Sementara para pengutik hanya diam di balik semak-semak dengan seringai jahil " Ano... Tsubaki-chan... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu... Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana " ucap Sasuke dengan canggung.

" E-Etto... Sebenarnya aku juga... Sepertinya... Ini.. " ucap Tsubaki juga canggung.

" terlihat seperti kencan " ucap mereka kompak dengan rona di wajah mereka.

" E-Eh! Ma-Maksudku adalah... " panik Sasu dengan wajah memerah sementara Tsubaki sudah merah malu.

" Tsubaki.. Se-sebenarnya... "

" Um.. A-Aku tahu Sasuke-kun, karena aku juga sama sepertimu " potong Tsubaki tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan begitu juga dirinya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu bernafas lega lalu memeluk Tsubaki dengan kasih sayang dan...

 **Ckret!**

Keromantisan mereka'pun terganggu dan mereka seketika membeku ketika melihat Naruto dan yang lain tersenyum jahil pada mereka.

" Wah! Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat mencintai Tsubaki-chan Sasuke, kukira kau tidak akan menyukai gadis manapun di dunia ini " ucap Naruto dengan senang.

" Aku tidak percaya kau menyukai orang sepertinya Tsubaki, apa kau sudah di kasih pelet olehnya? " tanya Sona dengan nada tak berperikemanusiaan.

" Aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke yang aneh seperti itu ada yang menyukainya juga " ejek Issei tanpa dosa.

" Fufufu~ walaupun aneh di tetap tampan walau dari luarnya bukan di dalamnya " Timpal Tsubaki.

" Khehehe, apa maksudmu Laki-laki gentel yang takut hanya karena hantu? " balas Hitagi tertawa mengejek.

Ya, bahkan teriakannya seperti seorang gadis " balas Naruto setuju.

" Hahahahahahahaa! " seketika semua tertawa kecuali Gabriel dan Asia yang tidak terlalu senang menjahili orang tapi dia menikmatinya #lah -_-

" Ne Naruto apa kau mengingat kejadian tadi saat seorang yang mengendong wanitanya seperti tarzan? " tanya Issei.

 **Ting!**

Seketika Otak Sasuke bekerja dan mencerna perkataan Issei dan tada, satu kesimpulan muncul pikiran Sasuke bahwa dari awal...

Merekalah pelaku seluruh kejadian tadi.

" Ka-Kaliaan! " geram Sasuke bersiap menyerang mereka sebelum Emila mengambil tindakan.

" A-A-A~ kau tidak bisa menyerang kami, jika kau tidak ingin bukti seperti ini menyebar dan membuat namamu tercoret " ucap Emilia sambil menggoyangkan jarinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa foto di sana.

Seketika Sasuke dan Tsubaki diam membeku, itu adalah foto saat-saat kejadian memalukan mereka.

" um~ aku penasaran berapa orang akan tertawa ketika melihat foto ini " gumam Hinata dengan seringai jahil.

" Bukan berapa banyak lagi Hina-chan tapi seluruh dunia akan tertawa " timpal Asuna.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA " mereka kembali tertawa, Sementara Sasuke menahan marahnya karena berhasil di kerjai.

" Dan sasuke, jika kau ingin menghilangkan bukti ini, sebaiknya kau batalkan karena seluruh data itu sudah aku simpan di jamku dan itu secara permanen, jadi jika kau membuat masalah, bersiaplah menjadi orang terburuk di dunia " ancam Naruto dengan seringai iblis.

" Na-Naruto! Aku mohon jangan sebarkan hal itu! " pinta Sasuke panik.

" Khuhu, tidak akan aku sebarkan kecuali kau melakukan seluruh permintaan kami " ucap Naruto memberikan syarat.

" Ba-Baiklah apa yang harus aku lakukan!? "

" Baiklah aku ingin kau pergi ke menara Tokyo dan berteriak dengan keras bahwa aku gila " ucap Naruto tanpa dosa, Sasuke? Jangan di tanya dia berusaha nahan marah hingga tubuhnya bergetar karena gregetan.

" KAU KIRA AKU MAU MELAKUKANNYA!? " teriak Sasuke.

" Baiklah sebaiknya kita sebar saja semua ini " seketika Sasuke panik.

" HE-hentikan! Akan aku lakukan?! " teriak Sasuke dengan paniknya.

" Yah~ maaf aku sudah mengirimnya " ucap Miju dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

" TIDAK! HARGA DIRIKU! " teriak kesedihan Sasuke menggelegar seluruh dunia.

.

" Ne Itachi? " panggil roh shisui

" Un "

" Sepertinya aku mendengar adikmu berteriak " ucap Roh Shisui

" Huh, biarkan saja itu pertanda dia sangat bahagia " balas Roh Itachi dengan senyum penuh makna

' _Sejak kapan orang berteriak itu artinya bahagia, itu malah terlihat seperti orang gila '_ batin Shisui sweatdrop.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Minna lama tidak jumpa.**

 **Sudah satu bulan lebih tidak update karena fokus pada beberapa Fic saya hehehe. Dan juga bagaimana cerita diatas gejekah atau anehkah?**

 **Hahaha... Maaf hanya untuk saat ini hanya segini saja dulu, dan juga sebenarnya saya ingin perpanjang tapi ya saya sudah menentukan alurnya yang harus di lakukan di chp berikutnya jadi ya begitulah. Lalu untuk chap ini hanya sedikit seperti pertarungan dan kencan Sasuke dan Tsubaki yang berujung hilangnya harga diri Sasuke :v**

 **Hahaha penderitaan Sasuke masih menanti, dan penderitaan apa saja itu kalian akan melihatnya nanti sampai-sampai Nanti Sasuke nagis darah :v**

 **Hahaha, saa! Itu saja dari saya dan sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya jaa ne!**

 **Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

( Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Re:Zero, Accel Words, Code Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Mega Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x Sona x Kuroyukihime x Chocholat x C.C x Hestia x Asia x Ouka x Seira x Garbiel x Kuroka x Yasaka x Uzume x Emilia x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate-Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Tsubaki x Rosswise

Issei x Harem ( Xenovia x Irina x Kusaka x Momo )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Big Harem, Incest, Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate-Ultimate!Harem, TripleSacred Gear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh kita langsung saja ok! Pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini.**

.

 **Chapter 20 : Destinity**

.

 **Minggu, 7 Septem 20xx**

 **Kediaman Yasaka**

 **06.00 AM**

 **.**

Di pagi yang sedikit buruk untuk hari ini di mana cuaca sedikit tidak mendukung karena angin berhembus cukup kencang dengan awan tebal melanda Istana Yasakan.

Hal itu membuat kota kedinginan membuat semua harus berlindung di selimut yang tebal, namun untuk yang saat ini sangat berbeda.

Di mana tokoh utama kita saat ini tengah tertidur dengan di kerumuni para haremnya walau tidak memeluk dirinya maksudnya tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang besar.

" Eghh~ " akhirnya Naruto'pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan seketika tersentak saat Hinata dan Rias memeluk kepalanya membuatnya sedikit terbenam di kedua aset mereka.

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah karena kedua dada Hinata dan Rias sangat dekat, walau sudah pernah merasakannya, Naruto tetap saja memerah.

' _Ku-Kuso, jangan sekarang '_ batin Naruto berusaha menahan nafsunya karena godaan Hinata dan Rias.

" Eghhh~ Dingin " gumam keduanya kompak lalu semakin mempererat pelukan mereka membuat wajah Naruto hampir terbenam sepenuhnya.

' _U-Ughh! S-Sial! Awas saja kau Rias-chan, Hinata-chan akan aku buat kalian mendesah! '_ batin Naruto nista.

 **Slap~ glup**

" Umn~ Jika Naruto-kun ingin susu katakan saja tidak perlu malu " ucap Rias yang rupanya sudah bangun dan menatap Naruto menggoda yang saat ini tengah menghisap putingnya dan Hinata.

" Huh~ Aku terpaksa karena kalian menggodaku " balas Naruto melepaskan kulumannya lalu bangun dari posisinya " Hooaaamm~ Padahal aku masih ngantuk karena permainan Miku-chan, Asia-chan dan Luka-chan " gumam Naruto yang menguap sambil menatap Miku, Asia dan Luka yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kiss mark di sana sini.

" Sudahlah Naruto-kun, lagi pula sudah hak mereka mendapatkan jatah mereka " ucap Hinata sambil memijit Naruto yang masih lemas.

" Sekarang hari minggu dan cuacanya juga tidak bagus, apa yang harus kita lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini " gumam Naruto sambil menatap jendela kamarnya

" Bagaimana kita melakukan itu saja? " usul Miyuki dengan wajah merona.

" Ti-Tidak, aku masih lelah jadi lain kali saja ya Miyuki-chan " tolak Naruto halus membuat Miyuki cemberut, padahal semalam dia sudah berusaha menahan nafsunya karena teriakan nikmat 3x lipat dari Miku, Asia dan Luka.

" Hegghh~ Sebaiknya kalian mandi dan siapkan sarapan saja untuk kita, Aku ingin pergi ke air terjun untuk berbicara dengan Hikari, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya " ucap Naruto sambil menggunakan celana panjangnya lalu meregangkan badannya.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun berjalan keluar menuju teras belakang dan di sana sudah ada Gabriel yang tengah berdiri sambil melihat langit yang sedikit buruk " Are? Gabriel-chan " gumam Naruto mendekati Gabriel

Gabriel yang merasa ada yang mendekatinya menoleh ke belakang dan dia sudah melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya " Ohayo Naruto-kun " sapa Gabriel dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Ohayo, kau sedang apa di sini Gabriel? " balas Naruto lalu bertanya pada Gabriel setelah berdiri di sampingnya

" Aku hanya memiliki firasat buruk akan datang, terlihat dari cuacanya " Jawab Gabriel sambil kembali melihat ke langit.

" mungkin firasatmu akan mengatakan akan ada badai " ucap Naruto mencoba menebak.

" Entahlah, tapi... Entah kenapa aku merasa takut " ucap Gabriel lirih.

" Daijoubu... Jika kau takut akan diriku ini, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Gabriel.

 **[" Apa kau sudah selesai bermesraan Partner "]**

" Ah! Hikari, akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga, bagaimana rasanya bergabung dengan mereka? " balas Naruto begitu mendengar suara Hikari.

 **[" Lumayan, tapi aku sedikit tidak suka dengan Bola bulu orangemu dan juga kadal merahmu itu "]** jawab Hikari.

 **[" Hey! Apa maksudmu dengan bola bulu itu?! "]**

 **[" Dan juga Kadal merah itu!? Kau mengajak kami bertarung!? "]**

 **[" Baiklah! Ayo! Tempat luas juga jadi ayo kita selesaikan! "]**

 **[" GROOOAAAAAAAR"]**

Sementara Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar tiga partnernya tengah bertarung di alam bawah sadarnya entah apa yang akan terjadi di sana.

" Kenapa Naruto-kun? " tanya Gabriel dan di jawab gelengan dari Naruto.

" Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa, tadi aku mendapat panggilan dari Hikari jadi kami berbicara melalui telepati saja " jawab Naruto dan hanya di balas dengan Gabriel dengan berkata 'O'

" Naruto, Gabriel-sama kalian rupanya di sini, kalian di panggil oleh Yasaka-sama dan yang lainnya untuk sarapan " Ucap Tengu memberi kabar dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

.

 **Ruang Makan**

 **06.30 AM**

.

" Huuaaaaam~ Lelahnya " gumam Issei yang rupanya masih mengantuk.

" Semangat sedikitlah Isse-kun, bukannya kau saat ini ada latihan bagaimana mau kuat jika kau malas seperti itu " Ucap Rias mencoba menyemangati pawnnya itu.

" Ha'i Buchou.. Aku hanya lelah saja karena cuaca seperti ini membuat orang-orang mudah lelah seperti diriku " Balas Issei tetap dengan tampang lesu.

" Huuaaammm~ Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu bocah mesum " ucap Yasaka tanpa dosa yang rupanya masih mengantuk

" Maaf kami datang terlambat " ucap Naruto dam Gabriel yang baru saja datang lalu duduk di kursi mereka.

" Uwaahh~ Kelihatannya lezat sekali " gumam Naruto menatap makanan di meja makan mereka.

" Naruto-san, selagi kami di sini bolehkah kami juga memintamu untuk mengajari kami juga? " tanya Kiba, karena selama mereka di istana Yasaka mereka hanya berlatih seorang diri tanpa adanya guru, karena Naruto adalah salah satunya yang terkuat dan juga sudah menjadikan Issei muridnya, jadi mungkin Naruto memiliki ruangan untuk mereka sebagai murid.

" Boleh Saja, lagi pula guru baru Issei akan datang untuk mengajarinya nanti " jawab Naruto sambil menyeruput minumnya.

" Siapa? " tanya Hestia mewakili semua.

" Lilith, wanita yang waktu itu di Coloseum " jawab Naruto dan hanya di balas O saja oleh mereka.

" A-Apa, Wanita waktu itu? " tanya Issei memastikan.

" Iya, apa ada masalah? " tanya balik Naruto.

" Yosha! Jika dia mengajariku aku akan semangat! " teriak Issei penuh semangat.

" seperti yangku duga pasti pikiran mesum ada di otaknya saat ini " celetuk Yasaka namun di acuhkan oleh Issei.

" dari pada ribut sebaiknya ayo kita langsung sarapan saja, aku sudah lapar " usul Naruto, namun sebelum memulai datang sosok Sasuke dengan kepala tertutup ember putih dengan gambar mata silang x dan mulut tersenyum.

" Sasuke, setelah kejadian waktu itu kau jadi gila ya? " tanya Naruto menatap aneh Sasuke menutup kepalanya dengan meniru salah satu orang terkenal saat ini :v (# siapakah? )

" Fufufu~ Kasihan sekali " gumam Akeno dengan suara sok prihatin.

" Ini semua karena kau Dobe! " balas Sasuke marah, namun Naruto hanya acuh saja.

" dari pada aku ribut denganmu lebih baik aku makan saja " gumam Naruto mengambil sumpitnya begitu juga yang lainnya.

" Ittadakimasu! "

.

 **Halaman Yasaka**

 **08.00 AM**

.

 **Trink! Tink! Trank! Tink!**

Setelah melakukan sarapan, Naruto'pun akhirnya melatih Kiba, Xenovia dan Koneko dengan kemampuan masing-masing di mana Kiba dan Xenovia belajar bersama Bunshin Naruto sementara Koneko belajar dengan Naruto asli.

Kiba dan Xenovia belajar menggunakan pedang mereka lebih baik di karenakan kemampuan pedang mereka masih lemah terhadap Naruto yang bisa menggunakan pedang dengan satu pedang saja, bahkan mereka tidak bisa melukai sedikitpun Naruto karena serangan mereka selalu tertahan.

" Ayolah Kuatkan serangan kalian, ingat pedang bukanlah objek, mereka adalah bagian dari diri kalian " ucap Naruto memberi semangat.

" Ha'i Sensei! " balas Kiba dan Xenovia mulai meningkatkan serangan mereka.

Sementara Naruto dan Koneko, terlihat mereka saat ini saling duduk berhadapan sambil bermeditasi, mereka saat ini tengah mengumpulkan Energi senjutsu mereka untuk melakukan Latihan, bisa Naruto rasakan Senjutsu Koneko cukup cepat terkumpul namun masih lemah

" Baiklah ini sudah cukup " ucap Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata senjutsunya, sementara Koneko terlihat perubahan terjadi pada Koneko di mana dia menggunakan Kimono putih dengan telinga kucing dan ekor putihnya yang membuatnya terkesan manis.

' _E-Eh! Kenapa dia bisa menjadi Cantik begini? '_ batin Naruto tak percaya.

" Senpai kau tidak apa? " tanya Koneko dengan nada datar.

" A-Ah! Aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto lalu berdiri di ikuti Koneko dan merek saat ini berjalan menuju Tebing besar mereka.

" Pelajaran pertamamu adalah meningkatkan daya pukulanmu pada saat menggunakan Senjutsu, aku ingin kita melakukan pukulan beruntun pada tebing ini hingga masuk ke dalam " ucap Naruto memerintahkan.

" Tapi... " gumam Koneko tidak yakin.

" Sudah lakukan saja, jika kau tidak kuat kau bisa memberhentikan pukulanmu " ucap Naruto, Koneko yang mendengarnya hanya diam namun dengan tekad di akan mencobanya.

" Saa! Mulai! " ucap Naruto.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Keduanya'pun saling meninju tebing di depan mereka hingga membuat lubang dan mereka terus meninju tanah-tanah tebing itu hingga masuk ke dalam.

Meninggalkan mereka kita berpindah pada para harem Naruto yang saat ini tengah berenang di kolam air hangat dengan di lindungi kubah tanah dari Naruto, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan membiarkan tubuh indah yang hanya bisa di lihatnya di lihat orang lain

" Hehh~ sepertinya Naruto-kun melakukan pelatihan dengan sangat semangat " gumam Hitagi ketika bisa mendengar suara gemuruh layaknya gempa di luar.

" Biarkan saja, ini juga untuk teman kita yang belum berkembang " ucap Hinata tanpa masalah.

Kita kembali ke Naruto dan Koneko

Terlihat pada tempat awal melakukan pemukulan terlihat asap pada lubang di mana Koneko berada mulai menipis dan di susul oleh Naruto, lalu dari sana keluarlah Koneko yang mode senjutsunya sudah habis hanya meninggalkan kimononya saja, sementara Naruto tampak Senjutsunya masih aktif hingga sekarang.

" Tidak buruk Koneko-chan, kau bisa memukul separuh dari tebing ini sementara aku sudah mencapai ujungnya " puji Naruto, namun hal itu mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Koneko.

" Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kita sama-sama mengumpulkan Senjutsu " gumam Koneko tidak percaya.

" Itu mudah saja, Senjutsumu masih lemah dalam pemakaian dan cepat menguras tenaga dan Senjutsumu, Kau terlalu banyak memfokuskan Senjutsumu dalam sekali pukulan agar setiap pukulanmu itu menyakitkan.

Tapi dalam Senjutsu kau tidak perlu kekuatan lebih untuk menambah pukulanmu, apalagi kau adalah Rook, Dalam bidakmu adalah benteng dengan kata lain kekuatan yang cukup keras dan itu cocok untukmu.

Dalam penggunaan Senjutsumu kau hanya perlu menggunakan sedikit Senjutsu, paling tidak 15% dan 85% pemfokusan untuk menjaga Energi itu agar tetap layaknya baterai.

Jika Senjutsumu habis kau harus mengumpulkannya kembali dan itu akan menghabiskan waktu lama, Kau harus bisa menjaga Senjutsumu agar tetap walaupun tanpa Senjutsu kekuatanmu sangatlah baik " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, sementara Koneko menatap tangannya.

" Tapi... " gumam Koneko.

" Kau sudah cukup baik untuk itu Koneko-chan " koneko yang mendengar itu menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya datang mendekati latihannya.

" Nee-chan " gumam Koneko.

" Ah, Kuroka-chan, kebetulan. Kau juga adalah pengguna senjutsu seperti Koneko dan juga kau pengguna Youjutsu, aku ingin kau sedikit memberinya pelatihan dalam Senjutsu agar setiap dia melakukan serangan Senjutsunya bertambah walau itu 5%.

Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya karena setiap makhluk kecil atau apapun di sekitarmu yang melewatimu mereka seperti kehilangan energi mereka, maka dari itu aku ingin kau melatih adikmu untuk saat ini " ucap Naruto meminta bantuan dengan menjelaskan tujuan utama latihan Koneko.

" Yaa~ Itu tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku juga ingin membayar hutangku " jawab Kuroka setuju sambil tersenyum pada adiknya yang juga tersenyum padanya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus aku temui " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan hiraishinnya.

 **Bziit!**

Setelah berpindah saat ini Naruto berada di atas pohon bagian selatan istana Yasaka, dirinya laku melompat turun dan mendarat di kubah parah haremnya.

" Apakah kalian sudah selesai? " tanya Naruto namun dirinya tidak mendapat jawaban " Kemana mereka? " tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

 **Syusyut! Wush!**

Seketika sebuah akar melilit Naruto dan menariknya ke sebuah tempat dan setelah sampai pada ujungnya Naruto saat ini bisa melihat C.C mengunci dirinya di batang pohon dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsu.

" Ah! C.C-nee-san " gumam Naruto tenang " Ohahmmmpp~ " ucapan Naruto terkunci oleh bibir C.C, Naruto yang sudah bisa menebak hanya membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut, rambutnya terasa di remas oleh C.C karena dirinya tahu bahwa kakaknya itu menikmatinya.

 **Bziit!**

Mendapat ide Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang kakaknya dan melanjutkan ciumannya pada kakaknya itu yang tampak menikmatinya, tangannya meremas belahan dua gunung kakaknya itu dengan lembut sehingga sang pemilik mendesah, merasa sudah Naruto'pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata kakaknya yang begitu sayu.

" Kau sungguh mesum Nee-san " gumam Naruto di samping telinga " Tapi Gomen aku hanya bisa memberikanmu ini saja untuk saat ini " lanjutnya lalu menjilati telinga kakaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" A-Ahh~ Daijoubu Naru-kun, itu saja sudah memuaskan hasrat Nee-san " balas C.C sedikit mendesah lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Karena kebutuhan Oksigen akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga membuat jejak saliva " Ne, Nee-chan di mana yang lain? " tanya Naruto setelah menormalkan nafas.

" Mereka ada di belakang istana " jawab Singkat C.C, setelahnya Naruto mencium singkat bibir C.C lalu berpindah ke istana dengan Hiraishinya bersama C.C

.

 **Belakang Istana Yasaka**

 **09.00 AM**

.

 **Bziit!**

Setelah berpindah, Naruto dan C.C bisa melihat yang lain saat ini tengah duduk bersama sambil melihat latihan Issei bersama Lilith, Naruto dan C.C akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat lalu duduk bersama yang lain.

" Mou~ Naru-kun kau dari mana saja, kami sudah lama menunggumu dari tadi tahu, sampai-sampai kami meminta Nao-chan untuk menghancurkan kubah itu " ucap Hestia langsung bergelayut manja di samping Naruto

" Hahahaha.. Gomen Nee-chan, aku tadikan masih melatih Koneko-chan jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu " jawab Naruto canggung " Lalu bagaimana hasil latihannya? " tanya Naruto sambil melihat latihan Issei yang mencoba memanipulasi kekuatannya

" Kau bisa lihat sendiri, dia hanya bisa mencapai 15%, dan itu sangat buruk " jawab Nao sambil memainkan Hpnya.

" Ne Naruto-kun, kau juga pasti tahu dia pasti akan gagal, tapi kenapa kau memaksanya? " tanya Kuroyukihime ingin tahu.

" Hey, walaupun dia masih lemah jika dia punya tekad dia pasti berhasil " jawab Naruto enteng " Lagi pula aku bisa melihat bagaimana kuatnya dia jika sudah berhasil melalui segala rintangan " lanjutnya melihat Issei yang berusaha keras mencoba memanipulasi kekuatannya tapi tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh kelelahan karena sudah banyak mengeluarkan energi terbuang.

" Baiklah cukup untuk saat ini, istirahatlah bocah mesum " ucap tegas Lilith lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto, Issei yang ingin protes hanya bisa diam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Ne Naruto-san, bukannya kau pasti tahu akan hal ini, lalu kenapa kau memaksaku melatihnya? " tanya Lilith meminta kepastian.

" Lakukan saja Lilith-chan , lagi pula aku percaya padamu bisa melatihnya, lagi pula jika dia berusaha dia pasti bisa " jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya hingga di kedua matanya berubah di mana di mata kirinya berubah menjadi merah sementara di kanannya berwarna emas sesaat.

" Hahhh~ aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi akan aku lakukan untuk si bocah mesum itu " gumam Lilith menghela nafasnya.

" Arigato " ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya " Woi Issei, jika kau terus seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Raja Harem. Jika kau terus seperti itu bisa-bisa aku mengambil seluruh perempuan di sini, mana semangatmu! " ujar Naruto sedikit memberi ucapan semangat mesum pada Issei, sontak ucapan Naruto membuat seluruh perempuan di sana merona.

" Urusai Naruto! Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bisa dan aku bisa menjadi raja harem lihat saja! " ucap Issei dengan semangat namun saat berdiri dirinya jatuh kembali karena lemas.

" Sebaiknya kau tidur saja dan melihat seluruh perempuan menjadi milikku, hahahaha " ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari sana, Issei hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi para pria tampan yang selalu saja memenangkan hati perempuan.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Saat ini Naruto berada di tempat latihannya sendiri, saat ini Naruto menutup matanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang masing-masing mengeluarkan aura kuning

 **[" Light Gear : Sword Gear! "]**

 **Swuuuush! Sriiiiing!**

Setelah mengatakannya, dari kedua tangan Naruto keluar satu Shield berwarna emas dan satunya lagi adalah pedang cahaya yang hampir sama seperti emperor.

" Yosh, kita lihat seberapa kuat gabungan dua gear ini " gumam Naruto melakukan Posisi

" Hikari, apa saja kemampuanmu, tolong tunjukkan padaku " pinta Naruto.

 **[" Baiklah "]** jawab Hikari mengambil alih sebagian tubuh Naruto hingga membuat mata bagian kiri Naruto berubah menjadi emas.

 **[" Light Sargon! "]** ucap Hikari menebaskan pedang cahayanya sambil berputar 360 derajat hingga membuat gelombang berjeruji tajam.

 **Sraash! Braak!**

Gelombang itu'pun melewati dua pohon yang di depannya dan beberapa detik setelahnya kedua pohon itu'pun roboh menjadi dua.

 **Syutsyutsyut! Cklek!**

Tangan yang di kendalikan Hikari'pun dengan lincah memutar pedangnya lalu kembali menggenggamnya erat dan bersiap menancapkannya ke tanah.

 **[" Light Orckizon! "]** ucap Hikari kembali lalu menancapkannya ke tanah.

 **Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!**

Setelahnya di sekitar Naruto muncul cahaya terang hingga ke langit, lalu dari jarak dua meter kembali keluar cahaya menjadi lapisan kedua cahaya dan begitu seterusnya hingga cahaya kelima.

 **Siiiing! Sret! Twuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika kelima lingkaran cahaya itu menyatu menjadi satu lalu turun dengan cepat menjadi gumpalan energi putih hingga masuk ke tanah di mana pedang cahaya itu tertancap dan detik berikutnya ledakan di sekitar Naruto terjadi dengan dahsyat hingga menimbulkan sonic light terang yang menyinari terang daerah yasaka walau sesaat.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat Naruto masih berdiri di tengah dan sekitarnya terdapat sebuah kawah berukuran 100 meter dengan kedalam 20 meter.

 **Syutssyutsyut! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Naruto mencabut pedangnya dan kembali memutarnya dengan cepat dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

 **[" Light Hordorin! "]** ucap Hikari dan setelahnya sebuah Bola cahaya seperti matahari namun tidak terlalu besar muncul di atas ujung pedang Naruto.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Seketika semua di sekitar Naruto mulai terhisap ke dalam matahari itu, tidak semua terhisap hanya dalam jarak 50 meter saja yang di hisap hingga luluh lantah menjadi tanah.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelahnya tangan Naruto yang mengacungkan pedang ke atas turun sesaat lalu menebas kembali ke atas hingga bola itu terbang ke atas.

 **Sret! Swush!**

 **Wush! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Setelahnya Tangan Naruto kembali menebas ke bawah tepat ke arah sebuah gunung sangat jauh darinya, dan Bola iti dengan sangat cepat melesat ke arah Gunung itu hingga menabraknya lalu menyebabkan ledakan besar bahkan gelombang anginnya sampai terasa di tempat Naruto yang jaraknya 4 km dari tempat terjadinya ledakan.

 **Siiing! Bruk!**

Setelahnya Naruto jatuh berlutut dengan deru nafas yang sangat cepat dan keringat yang terus mengalir di dahinya hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

" U-Uso, aku tidak percaya hanya mengeluarkan tiga teknik bisa membuatku seperti ini " gumam Naruto sangat tidak percaya.

 **[" Itu di karenakan Aku mengambil alih sebagian tubuhmu, kami para naga sebenarnya di larang mengambil alih partner kami namun karena hal tadi aku terpaksa melakukannya, namun kau masih bisa bertahan dan itu lebih dari cukup.**

 **Tiga teknik tadi itu belum seberapa dari yang lainnya Naruto, masih banyak kemampuanku yang belum aku tunjukkan, dan juga Sacred Gear asliku yang belum bangkit karena masih penyesuaian "]** jelas Hikari membuat Naruto tertarik mendengarnya.

" Sacred Gear asli? Maksudmu seperti Balance Breaker? " tebak Naruto.

 **[" Ya, seperti itulah. Namun milikku dan kadal merah ini memiliki tingkatan berbeda dari Balance Breaker yang lainnya. Dan itu bernama Dragon Breaker, Dragon Breaker sendiri adalah level tertinggi dari Balance Breaker. Itu di karenakan mereka yang sudah bisa menyatukan kekuatannya dengan partner mereka "]** jelas Hikari

" Lalu apakah aku bisa memasuki Dragon Breaker itu? " tanya Naruto.

 **[" Belum, maka dari itu aku sebut penyesuaian "]** jawab Hikari tegas

 **[" Tapi untukku kau sudah bisa memasukinya Naruto, seperti dibilang kadal tua ini, aku dan dia memiliki tingkatan berbeda, tapi dalam level Dragon Breaker kami memiliki perbedaan 50 : 50, tapi segi kekuatan aku sedikit kuat di bandingnya "]** ucap Red menyombongkan dirinya.

 **[" Huh! Urusai! "]**

" Naru-kun " seketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati para haremnya tengah menatapnya khawatir terutama Gabriel.

" Daijoubuka Naru-kun? " tanya Gabriel sangat khawatir.

" A-Ah, Daijou_uggh! " seketika Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, semua seketika semakin khawatir dengan Naruto.

" Naru-kun, teknik paling tinggi tadi kau gunakan itu bisa saja membunuhmu, Light Hordorin adalah teknik paling tinggi milik Hikari yang bisa saja menghancurkan apapun, bahkan juga si pengguna, kenapa kau menggunakan teknik tadi? " jelas Gabriel dengan khawatir.

" Souka, aku tidak tahu. Aku membiarkan Hikari mengambil alih setengah tubuhku, jadi begitulah hasilnya " jawab Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

 **[" Ghahahaha, ma-maafkan aku Naruto, aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa mengendalikannya "]** balas Hikari dengan canggung lalu memutuskan panggilannya dengan Naruto.

" Ayo Naru-kun, kau harus berisitrahat dan memulihkan tenagamu, efek dari Light Hordorin adalah penghancuran beberapa sel tubuh yang bisa saja membuatmu lumpuh, kita harus mengobatimu sebelum selmu semakin parah " ajak Gabriel sambil memopong Naruto bersama Hitagi.

.

 **Menma Side**

.

 **Swush! Crap! Sraash!**

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat terlihat sosok elang datang dan mendarat di sebuah penjara Gua yang di lapisi gerbang berwarna silver dengan tambahan gerbang Petir, setelahnya elang itu berubah dan menjadi sosok Menma yang menyeringai dengan keji

" Khuhuhu, bersabarlah sebentar lagi sahabatku " Taw Menma mulai membuka telapak tangannya hingga mengeluarkan dua belas bola elementnya.

 **Swush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Gerbang itu'pun hancur setelah terhantam teknik Menma, merasa penghalangnya sudah hilang Menma'pun masuk ke dalam Gua hingga paling dalam hingga terlihat sebuah gerbang kembali berwarna Silver dengan Lambang Naga Silver

" Sepertinya si Ferros membuat segel yang cukup rumit " gumam Menma.

 **[" Huh, segel ini bukanlah segel yang susah "]** Menma yang mendengar suara itu hanya terdiam, namun tangan Kanan Menma bergerak sendirinya padahal Menma tidak mengerakkan tangannya sama sekali.

" Apa kau yakin tahu caranya, Gordoma? " tanya Menma entah pada siapa.

 **[" Khahahaha, kau terlalu meremehkanku, kau harusnya ingat seberapa kuat diriku ketika menghancurkan Lima Gunung 1000 tahun yang lalu "]** balas suara itu, dan di belakang Menma perlahan aura hitam mulai berkumpul hingga membentuk sosok Banteng dengan mata merah menyala.

 **[" GRROOOOOAAAAAAAARRR! "]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Side**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dia tampak duduk di bawah Air Terjun dengan posisi bertapa dengan Gabriel di belakangnya yang menyalurkan energi penyembuhan padanya, sementara yang lain masih menunggu di sisi Air terjun, menunggu hasil penyembuhan Gabriel yang tidak biasa.

Itu di karenakan Gabriel menyuruh Naruto duduk bertapa dan dia akan menyalurkan Energi miliknya dari belakang, memang bagi mereka itu sudah biasa bagi mereka para Malaikat karena metode mereka yang suci, berbeda dengan Iblis yang harus berkontak tubuh dengan sama-sama polos.

" Apa Naruto-nii akan baik-baik saja? " tanya Ayumi sedikit khawatir

" Jangan Khawatir, percayalah pada Gabriel-chan " hibur Yumi pada Ayumi.

 **Siing~**

Perlahan lingkaran sihir Gabriel yang ada dipunggung Naruto menghilang menandakan bahwa penyembuhan itu sudah selesai " Sudah Selesai Naru-kun, kau sudah pulih kembali " bisik Gabriel sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

" jangan gunakan teknik itu lagi ya? " pinta Gabriel lirih.

" Um, baiklah. Arigato Gabriel-chan " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Gabriel yang di sisi wajahnya

" Hey, kami di sini bukan untuk melihat kalian bermesraan ya " ucap Koruyukihime mengganggu mereka dengan nada kesalnya.

" Hey, kalian tidak perlu cemburu begitu, lagi pula Gabriel hanya khawatir saja tadi, tidak perlu Cemburu baru Gabriel memelukku " ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukan Gabriel dengan lembut lalu mengajak Gabriel ke sisi Air terjun berkumpul dengan yang lain.

" Hmph! Walaupun begitu tetap saja " dengus Kuroyukihime memalingkan wajahnya.

" Mou~ Kuroyuki-chan tidak boleh begitu, kenapa dari kami semua hanya kau yang cemburu hmm~ " ucap Chocolat langsung memeluk Kuroyuki dari belakang dan mencubit pipi Kuroyuki gemas

" M-Mou~ Hentikan Choco-chan! " ucap Kuroyukihime tidak tahan dengan keganasan Chocolat yang menarik-narik pipinya.

" Fufufu~ Kau tidak perlu seperti tadi Kuroyuki-chan, walaupun kami ada dalam urutan belakang kami saja tidak cemburu " ucap Akeno sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto hingga tenggelam di belahan dadanya.

" Hn, itu benar Kuroyuki-chan, jika kau ingin memeluk Naruto-kun juga kau bisa memeluknya juga bukan? " ucap Hestia menimpali ucapan Akeno tadi.

" Ha'i-Hai'i " balas Kuroyukihime sambil mengalihkan pandangannya masih kesal.

" Hey, Nee-chan tidak perlu ngambek begitu, jika Nee-chan ingin pelukan katakan saja " bisik Naruto yang rupanya sudah di belakang Kuroyukihime sambil memeluknya dengan mesra.

" Mo-Mou~ Hentikan Baka Naru-kun " ucap Kuroyukihime dengan wajah memerah malu

" Heh~ Padahal kau tadi ingin di peluk bukan? " Goda Naruto

" Su-Sudahlah lupakan saja " balas Kuroyukihime mengalihkan pandangannya malu. Semua yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan ngambek ketika aku di peluk lagi oleh yang lain ya? " goda Naruto lagi, Semua yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Naruto massal dan menyisakan satu tempat saja yaitu tepat di bagian depan Naruto

" H-Hn " gumam Kuroyukihime tak jelas.

" Ayo, Cepat Kuroyuki-nee, kau tidak ingin sisa tempat ini di ambil bu.. "

 **Grep!**

Dengan langkah bagaikan kilat, Kuroyukihime sudah di depan Naruto dan langsung memeluk Naruto " Hehh~ Benar-benar Tsundere " ejek Naruto.

" Urusai baka Otouto " balas Kuroyukihime mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Ehem! " semua yang mendengar itu terkejut dan mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Emilia, Yasaka dan Tengu ada di belakang mereka.

" Mou~ Bukannya sudah di katakan jangan memeluk Naruto secara massal seperti itu, jika Naruto ingin membalas pelukan kalian bagaimana " Omel Emilia. Sementara yang di omel hanya tertawa canggung.

" Naru-kun, aku harap kau nanti malam tidak mengecewakanku " ucap Yasaka sedikit mengancam.

" Hey, Bukankah kau paling belakang, seharusnya itu nanti malam itu aku! " ucap Miyuki sedikit kesal dan langsung memeluk lengan Naruto.

" He-Hey, kalian tidak perlu berdebat seperti itu " ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan mereka yang bertengkar karena urusan ranjang.

" Lagi pula kami ke sini ingin memberitahukan hasil dari Issei " lanjut Tengu memberitahukan alasan mereka datang

.

.

 **Swung~ Swung~**

Terlihat saat ini, Issei tengah menatap kagum sebuah tombak merah di tangannya, akhirnya Issei berhasil memanipulasi kekuatan miliknya menjadi bentuk senjata.

" Yatta! Aku berhasil " gumam Issei bangga sementara Naruto dan yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat.

" Hahh~ akhirnya bocah mesum itu berhasil juga walau sekali " gumam Lilith yang di samping Naruto.

" Ya, tapi... " gantung Naruto.

" Oi! Naruto! Lihatlah aku.. "

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Issei yang ingin menunjukkan hasilnya harus terhenti begitu tombak itu tiba-tiba meledak membuat Issei terpental secara tiba-tiba.

 **Syutsyut! Grep!**

Namun C.C dengan cepat bertindak langsung mengeluarkan akarnya dan menangkap Issei sebelum terpental lebih jauh.

" Tapi itu masihlah belum sempurna, Dia baru mencapai 85%, seharusnya dia kembali memfokuskan untuk menjaga energi itu agar tidak meledak.

untuk kali ini dia sudah cukup karena telah menemukan metodenya sendiri untuk hal ini, mungkin di hari berikutnya dia sudah akan menyelesaikan latihan ini " lanjut Naruto sambil melihat tempat ledakan Issei tadi dan terdapat sebuah kawah berukuran sedang di sana.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah Kiba dan Xenovia yang tampak amburadul karena latihan dengan Bunshin Naruto, di susul Kuroka dan Koneko yang tampaknya juga membutuhkan Istirahat untuk latihan mereka.

" Ada Apa tadi? Aku mendengar suara ledakan tadi? " tanya Bunshin Naruto mewakili

" Oh, itu si Mesum, dia telah berhasil tapi dia tidak berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga energi itu hingga membuat energi itu meledak karena tidak stabil " jawab Naruto sambil memutar matanya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? " tanya Naruto balik pada bunshinnya.

" Untuk mereka sudah bagus dalam Kombinasi, kecepatan dan serangan mereka, aku rasa besok mereka akan selesai dan mereka akan melakukan latihan berikutnya " jawab sang Bunshin sambil melihat ke arah Kiba dan Xenovia yang tampak lelah dan tengah di sembuhkan oleh Asia.

" Lalu? " tanya Naruto pada Kuroka saat ini.

" Hampir sempurna Nyaa~ " jawab singkat Kuroka dengan senyum manisnya.

" Souka, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, sepertinya badai akan datang? " tanya Naruto pada yang lainnya.

" Kita kembali saja, lagi pula sepertinya badai kali ini bukanlah badai biasa " jawab Emilia mewakili semua.

Mendengar itu semua'pun kembali menuju kerajaan, namun Nao masih membatu sambil melihat ke sebuah tempat, Naruto yang melihat itu mendekati Nao mencoba menyadarkan Nao.

" Ada Apa Nao-chan? " tanya Naruto penasaran karena dari tadi Nao hanya diam.

" Naruto-kun, sepertinya sesuatu yang bahaya akan datang ke sini " ucap Nao dengan suara datar membuat Naruto bingung.

" Siapa? " tanya Naruto

 **Deg!**

" I-Ini... " gagap Nao ketika merasakan sebuah tekanan Energi, Raut Nao berubah menjadi dingin ketika merasakan energi itu.

" _Tidak salah lagi, ini rivalnya "_ Naruto yng mendengar suara dirinya lagi satu bingung seketika _" Rival Infernos adalah Ryukihos,_ _ **The Dark Five Element Dragons**_ , _saat ini aku bisa merasakan energinya sudah bebas dan ini... "_ gantung Naruto lagi satu

" Jangan Katakan! " ucap Naruto tahu maksud ucapan Dirinya lagi Satu langsung merapal Segel dengan cepat.

" **Doton : Bakutenso No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Krak! Krak! Krak! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Tanah di depan Naruto retak hingga melebar mencapai ujung ke ujung lalu Naik ke atas dengan sangat cepat.

" **Ninpo : Shikeyoujin** " Ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Swuuuuungg!**

Seketika sebuah Kekkai berwarna Ungu tercipta langsung melindungi Istana Yasaka dan mereka.

" _Sial, mereka lebih cepat "_ ucap 'Naruto' dalam diri Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak.

" Nao! Bersiaplah! " ucap Naruto langsung menyentakkan dirinya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Merah dan membentuk sosok Susano'o.

" **Iron Element : Gate Five Iron** " ucap Nao langsung menghentakkan tangannya tanah.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Seketika di depan mereka muncul Lima gerbang Besi berukuran besar bermaksud untuk melindung mereka

 **BRAAAAAANK!**

 **Swush! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika ke lima Gerbang itu tiba-tiba hancur dan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung mengarahkan tinju Susano'onya hingga sesuatu tak kasap mata itu terpental mengenai tanah.

 **Swuush! Blaaar!**

Kembali sesuatu tak kasap mata langsung menghantam Nao hingga terseret beberapa meter dan terlihat Nao tengah menahan sebuah pukulan dari sosok perempuan berambut hitam.

" Kau... " geram Nao.

" Lama tidak bertemu Nao-chan " ucapnya dengan seringai keji.

" Jika Nao dengan rivalnya itu artinya " gumam Naruto bersiap ketika sebuah bayangan keluar dari balik asap.

" Khuhuhu! Senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu adikku " ucap sosok itu yang rupanya Menma.

" Kau.. " geram Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Sword Emperornya.

" Naruto!/kun!/San! " Narutonyang mendengar teriakan itu melirik sesaat dan dia melihat semuanya, tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

" **Dark Element : Flash Dynamite!** " Ucap Kuroyukihime menyebutkan tekniknya lalu menghilang dengan bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat.

" **General Mobile Style : Light Masive** " Ucap Miyuki memasuki kartu cahaya hingga membuat sebuah sinar terang.

 **Sriiing!**

 **Wush! Duagh!**

Karena tidak bisa melihat rival Nao harus menerima sebuah tendangan dari Kuroyukihime hingga terpental dan berhenti di samping Menma, Menma yang bisa mengatasi cahaya tadi hanya mendengus.

" Aku pikir ada apa, ternyata ada yang menyerang " gumam Uzume setelah sampai di samping Naruto dan Nao.

" Lalu, siapa yang menyerang kali ini? " tanya Miku ingin tahu.

" Ketua The Demon, Kitsune " jawab Naruto dengan dingin langsung bersiap menyerang, semua yang mendengar itu langsung bersiap.

" Khu! Jangan harap kalian bisa melawanku saat ini " desis Menma dengan dingin membuat Yasaka mengeram diam.

 **[" Ghahahaha, Yasaka. Shisashiburi, apa kau tidak ingin menyapa kakakmu ini? "]** seketika sebuah bayangan hitam keluar dari tubuh Menma hingga membentuk bayangan rubah, Yasaka yang melihat itu berkilat marah dan mengeluarkan Aura Orangenya.

 **[" Kau bukanlah kakak yang aku kenal jadi jangan harap aku menyapamu "]** balas Yasaka dengan suara beratnya.

 **[" Ghahahaha, kejam sekali. Tapi kau pasti tahu karena diriku sudah bebas, takdir akan terulang kembali di sini "]** ucap Rubah bernama Kurima menyeringai keji

 **[" Jangan bercanda Kurima, kau tahu takdir itu di tentukan oleh Tuhan jadi jangan harap kau bisa mengubahnya "]** balas Yasaka dengan tajam, namun Kurima hanya tertawa menanggapi.

 **[" Heh! Kau tahu saat ini Takdir hanyalah di tentukan oleh Izanagi dan Izanami. Tapi mereka bukanlah halangan bagiku karena Takdir yang lebih tepat adalah do tangan Tuhan, tapi aku tidak perlu takut harus membunuh Tuhan Itu di karenakan Tuhan Kalian itu sudah lama MATI "]** ucap Kurima menyeringai keji membuat semua di sana tersentak

" I-Itu mustahil! " balas Xenovia tidak terima " Kokabiel juga bilang seperti itu! Dam kami tetap tidak percaya! Apa kau punya buktinya! " balas Xenovia mengacungkan pedangnya dengan wajah marah.

 **[" Hohoho, santai saja Exorist, memang benar Tuhan sudah mati, namun kepercayaanmu itu membuatmu lupa bahwa Tuhan sudah mati, itu di karenakan kau sudah menjadi Iblis "]** ucap Kurima sambil melangkah pelan memutari Menma dan menyeringai ke arah Xenovia **[" Kau tidak bisa melawan bahwa Fakta Tuhan telah mati, karena dari itu Takdirku yang dulu kalah di buat Oleh Tuhan akan aku Rubah menjadi Takdir Sesungguhnya dan Akan Aku buat Dunia ini merasakan kegelapan yang mendalam karena itu adalah takdir lama mereka! "]**

" Takdir? Jika takdir kembali terulang dan kalian mengubahnya... " gantung Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

 **Krak! Krak! Blaaar!**

Seketika tanah di bawah Naruto mengalami retak hingga membentuk kawah kecil dan aura merah perlahan keluar hingga membentuk wajah naga.

" Maka, Aku akan menjaga takdir itu agar tetap utuh, karena takdir kalian adalah mati dan di kubur dalam neraka! " lanjut Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika Aura itu'pun langsung membungkus Tubuh Naruto dan terlihat saat ini Naruto sudah seperti Mode Kyubi miliknya namun kali ini pada bagian kepala Naruto terlihat sebuah kepala Naga dengan mulut terbuka dan pada bagian mulut Naga itu terdapat Wajah Naruto yang berwarna merah dengan Kumisnya yang menjadi tebal dengan garis hitam tajam di kedua matanya hingga telinga.

Pada bagian tubuhnya juga sudah berubah berwarna merah hingga bawah dengan jubah merah api membuat penampilannya seperti Roh pencabut nyawa naga di karenakan Sabit Api besar di tangannya.

 **[" Ghahahahaha! Mode Ghost Dragon, mode itu bahkan belum sebanding dengan milik kita, Ayo kita tunjukkan mode awal kita! "]** ucap Kurima merendahkan Mode Naruto lalu Kurima mulai melebar dan membungkus tubuh Menma.

" Hahahaha! Bagus! Bagus! Ayo! Kita bertarung Adik Kesayanganku! " teriak Menma seperti Orang Gila lalu menyentakkan tubuhnya dengan keras.

 **Twung! Swuuuush!**

Seketika dari tubuh Menma keluar aura gelap hingga terbang ke langit namun hal itu hanya sesaat karena setelahnya, terlihat sosok Menma yang telah terbalut Api hitam dengan jubah hitam dan di kepalanya terdapat tulang berbentuk Rubah yang membuka mulutnya dan di mulut tersebut terdapat wajah Menma dengan mata merahnya.

 **[" Itu, tidak mungkin, Mode Ghost Fox Black Fire "]** gumam Yasaka ketika melihat mode Menma.

" **Ghahahahaha, benar dengan ini kau akan kalah Naruto! "** teriak Menma mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan seketika dari kedua tangan Menma muncul sebuah Kapak besar dengan Aura hitam pekat.

 **[" Naruto, aku tidak terlalu bisa membantu banyak karena kita baru memasuki mode ini, tapi aku akan usahakan membantu "]** ucap Red terdengar di pikiran Naruto.

" Aku tahu, mohon bantuannya " balas Naruto memutar Sabitnya dan menyiapkan posisi.

" **Kurumi, apa kau juga akan melawan rivalmu itu? "** Tanya Menma pada rekannya yang dari tadi diam.

" Fufufu~ Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar bertarung kembali dengannya " balas perempuan bernama Kurumi menyeringai **[" Dark Five Element : Balance Breaker! "]**

 **Sring! Sring!**

Seketika tubuh Kurumi terbalut Balance Breaker dengan pada bagian kepalanya berwarna merah, pada bagian badannya berwarna biru, di kedua lengannya berwarna kuning, di kaki kirinya berwarna Hitam dan satunya berwarna Hijau.

Nao yang melihat itu mengeram dan langsung mengeluarkan pedang besinya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Abu-abu **[" Iron Style : Balance Breaker! "]** ucap Nao juga langsung memasuki Balance Breakernya.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Ouka sambil berbisik.

" Kita akan membantu Naruto-kun dan Nao-chan, kita harus menunggu celah untuk bisa menyerang mereka " balas Rias sambil berbisik.

" Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki kalian bersiaplah dengan Peerage kalian untuk membantu Nao, kalian akan di bantu oleh Miyuki, Miya, Luka, dan Chocholat.

Sementara Hinata, Uzume, Hitagi, Yumi, Miku, Kuroyukihime, Seira, Gabriel, Kuroka, Ouka, C.C, Hestia, Kuroka dan, Asuna kalian akan membantu Naruto-kun sesuai aba-abaku, dan Asia kau tetap bersamaku karena kekuatanmu sangat di butuhkan nanti " ucap Emilia memberi komando, bagaimanapun hanya dirinya yang bisa memberi komando

 **[" Kurima, Kau harus melawanku! Walaupun Kau bergabung dengan Partnermu, kau harus tetap melawanku! "]** Ucap Yasaka keras

" **Baiklah Ayo Kita Mulai Naruto, Yasaka! "** teriak Menma langsung melesat cepat ke arah Naruto di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Yasaka, Kurumi yang melihat ketuanya melesat ke arah rivalnya melakukan hal yang sama begitu juga Nao.

.

 **Other Place**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat jauh dari pertarungan Naruto terlihat beberapa Sosok tengah duduk menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto melawan Menma dan Kurumi yang melawan Nao, mereka tampak antusias menyaksikan pertarungan yang baru saja di mulai.

" **Khuhuhu, setelah mendapat tanda, ayo kita habisi mereka "** ucap seseorang berambut hitam memperlihatkan seringainya.

" **Fufufu, Ya karena Kita... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Akan membantu ketua kita untuk mengubah takdir yang sudah di tentukan "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rival**_

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Akhirnya bisa Upnih selama 3 bulan lebih tidak pernah Update di karenakan urusan fic lain. Kali ini hanya bisa segini saja Up, karena kemungkinan Chapter depan adalah yang terakhir dan akan lanjut Season 2'nya. Tapi untuk Season 2 saya belum kepikiran akan jalan atau tidak tapi tunggu sajalah.**

 **Kali ini tidak terlalu penting karena hanya basa-basi dan awal persiapan pertarungan, tapi untuk di Chapter depan akan full fight sebagai gantinya.**

 **Tidak banyak yang bisa katakan karena fic ini baru up, kemungkinan di chap depan baru saya bisa berbasa-basi kembali, baiklah hanya itu saja semoga fic kali ini menghibur jaa~**

 **Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

( Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Charlotte, Vocaloid, Re:Zero, Accel Words, Code Classe, DanMachi, Noucome dan Bakemonogatari )

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, dua orang yang telah mati pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 bertemu dengan Shinigami dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi mereka di berikan misi oleh Shinigami untuk mendamaikan Dimensi yang terjadi peperangan, bisakah Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

The Protector

Pair :

Naruto x Mega Harem ( Hinata x Asuna x Rias x Miku x Luka x Miyuki x Yumi x Hitagi x Akeno x Sona x Kuroyukihime x Chocholat x C.C x Hestia x Asia x Ouka x Seira x Garbiel x Kuroka x Yasaka x Uzume x Emilia x ... x ... x ... )# Ultimate-Ultimate Harem

Sasuke x Tsubaki x Rosswise

Issei x Harem ( Xenovia x Irina x Kusaka x Momo )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Littel Humor, Echi, Big Harem, Incest, Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain, Doujutsu!Naruto, Overpower!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, OOC!Sasuke, Mega or Ultimate-Ultimate!Harem, TripleSacred Gear! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' Naruto ' batin

 **[" Naruto "] Biju/Sacred Gear berbicara**

 **[' Naruto '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21 : Perpindahan**

.

 **Wush! Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Di pertarungan Naruto bersama Yasaka melawan Menma, terlihat mereka bertarung dengan sengitnya dengan kecepatan mereka bahkan saat berbenturan terjadi ledakan api yang cukup besar akibat pertempuran mereka.

 **Traank!**

Pertempuran itu'pun terjeda sesaat karena senjata Menma dan Naruto beradu membuat serangan cepat mereka terhenti. Menma dan Naruto sama-sama menatap tajam satu sama lain karena setiap serangan mereka imbang.

 **Swush! Blaaaaar!**

Keduanya harus terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yasaka menyerang dari atas hingga membuat ledakan besar beserta kumpulan asap tebal.

 **Wush!**

Dari asap keluar sosok Menma dan Naruto yang saling melompat menjauh dan kembali bersiaga berjaga-jaga ketika lawan mereka menyerang.

" Baka Yasaka! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah! " bentak Naruto tak habis pikir

 **[" Mou~! Urusai! Sebaiknya kita fokus saja untuk mengalahkannya! "]** Balas balik Yasaka membuat alis Naruto berkedut.

' Boleh saja begitu, tapi di sini akan ada korbannya juga baka! ' balas Naruto dalam batin

" **Huh, sepertinya kalian ini tidak bisa bekerja sama ya "** remeh Menma membuat Yasaka mengeram marah.

" Hentikan geramanmu itu baka, sebaiknya kita fokus menyerangnya bersama " bentak Naruto sambil mengacungkan sabitnya ' Gerakannya cukup cepat, aku harus bisa membuat celah perhatiannya agar Yasaka bisa menyerangnya ' batin Naruto sambil berpikir membuat rencana.

" Yasaka jika ada celah serang dia dengan secepat mungkin " setelah memberi perintah Naruto menghilang meninggalkan bekas Api yang cukup tipis.

Menma yang melihat itu hanya diam di tempat, namun detik berikutnya Menma langsung memutar tubuhnya ke kiri sambil melayangkan kapaknya dan rupanya Naruto telah di belakang Menma bersiap menebaskan Sabitnya.

' Yasaka! Sekarang! ' batin Naruto melirik Yasaka

Yasaka yang di bungkus jubah energi berbentuk rubah langsung memasang posisi dan menghilang dari tempatnya dengan sangat cepat.

 **Trank!**

Kedua senjata mereka'pun kembali berbenturan namun Menma harus terkejut mendapati Yasaka juga telah di sampingnya dengan Tangan Energi yang berukuran besar.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Berikutnya terjadilah ledakan besar di tempat mereka bahkan pegunungan di belakang ledakan tadi ikut terjadi ledakan hingga membuat beberapa tanah hancur melayang ke langit.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dari tempat ledakan awal, terlihat dari asap keluar sosok Naruto yang mendarat sempurna dan bernafas lega karena berhasil selamat dari serangan bahaya Yasaka.

' Gila nih Wanita, jika ingin memukul wajah seseorang sebaiknya perkirakan ukuran tanganmu dulu ' batin Naruto mengeram kesal ke arah kumpulan asap.

 **Wush!**

Pandangan Naruto menajam begitu sesuatu keluar dari Asap, namun saat yang keluar itu Yasaka membuat kekesalan Naruto bertambah karena Yasaka membuatnya terkejut.

 **Twush!**

Mata Naruto kali ini melebar begitu sebuah Panah hitam ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat, bahkan dirinya tidak akan sempat membuat teknik pertahanan.

 **Pyarsh!**

Panah itu seketika berhenti beberapa senti dari mata Naruto, Naruto seketika tersentak begitu tersadar bahwa ada sebuah Es menghentikan Panah yang ada di depannya.

 **Wush!**

Tanpa menunggu Naruto langsung melompat menjauh sambil melirik ke belakang dan di sana dirinya bisa melihat Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Sial tadi itu nyaris saja " gumam Yasaka yang mendarat di dekat Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu marah seketika.

" Jadi Kau sudah tahu kalau ada serangan seperti itu sebaiknya beri aku tanda baka! " teriak Naruto.

Sementara itu di bukit tempat terjadinya ledakan kedua terlihat sosok Menma yang berdiri tegak dengan dikelilingi banyak panah hitam mendecih kesal karena serangan kejutnya di gagalkan.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **BOOOOOMM!**

Mata Menma kembali melebar begitu serangan dua sisi tengah mengarahnya, dua serangan itu berupa serangan Cakra Api dan Angin yang bergerak seperti roda ke arahnya. Begitu serangan itu berbenturan, terjadi kembali ledakan besar di sana hingga membuat kumpulan ledakan api cukup besar.

" Dia bisa menghindarinya walau terdesak " gumam Uzume tidak percaya bahwa serangannya tadi meleset, bagaimana dirinya tahu meleset karena dirinya bisa melihat Menma tengah melayang bersama panah-panah apinya.

" Yasaka, aku ingin kau menyiapkan serangan tangan besarmu lagi, aku dan yang lain akan membuat perhatiannya teralih " ucap Naruto sambil memutar sabitnya ' Melawannya akan cukup sulit jika berdua, tapi untuk Nao ' batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah pertarungan Nao

.

 **Nao Vs Kurumi**

.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Sementara itu di tempat Nao, terlihat daratan yang di penuhi rerumputan saat ini hancur berantakan dipenuhi kawah beserta serpihan-serpihan tanah. Hal itu dikarenakan Nao yang menyerang secara terus menerus ke arah Kurumi yang menghindari setiap serangannya.

" Jangan hanya menghindar saja! Lawan aku! " teriak Nao marah lalu kembali melancarkan serangannya.

" Fufufu, kau ingin aku menyerang baiklah, akan aku lakukan " ujar Kurumi berhenti menghindar dan bersiap menendang kepala Nao namun gerakannya terhenti begitu tiba-tiba seseorang telah memegang kakinya yang terangkat.

' Apa! ' batin Kurumi melirik siapa yang melakukannya dan dia melihat sosok bertubuh mungil dengan tangan berlapis tanah tengah memegang kakinya.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan! " Tegas perempuan itu sambil memutar Kurumi.

 **Wush! Bllaaaaarrr!**

Tubuh Kurumipun terputar karena kuatnya tarikan dorongan perempuan yang menariknya dan hal itu membuatnya tak terhindar dari serangan Nao yang tepat mengenainya hingga membuat ledakan besar.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dari tempat ledakan terlihat keluar Nao beserta perempuan yang menolong Nao tadi dan jika kalian penasaran siapa dia, dia adalah Chocolat, mereka mendarat jauh dari ledakan sambil menatap tajam ke tempat ledakan tadi.

" **Baka! Apa yang kau pikir lakukan tadi! "** bentak Nao namun Chocolat hanya tersenyum kucing menanggapi hal itu.

 **Wush!**

Dari tempat ledakan tadi keluarlah Kurumi yang terbang tinggi sambil menatap lurus ke arah tempat Nao dan Chocolat berada.

" Sepertinya kau mendapatkan bantuan ne Nao " Nao yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil mengalirkan energinya ke pedang di tangannya.

" Nao-san " Nao yang di panggil melirik ke arah Chocolat yang memberinya sebuah tanda jari ke atas, Nao yang tidak mengerti melirik ke atas dan di atas Kurumi telah ada sosok Ouka dengan bola hitam kebiruan di tangannya, Nao yang mengerti mengangguk.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Chocolat yang paling mengenal situasi langsung melesat ke arah Kurumi, sementara Kurumi yang melihat itu mengeluarkan dua buah pedang di tangannya, bentuk pedang miliknya berukuran besar dengan panjang 120 cm dan kedua pedang tersebut memiliki warna berbeda yaitu berwarna biru dan hijau ( bentuk pedang sama kaya punya Veredia di konosuba ).

 **Wush! Grep!**

Saat akan menebaskan pedangnya, gerakan Kurumi seketika terhenti mendadak karena beberapa akar telah mengikatnya.

" Sekarang! " ucap C.C memberi tanda selanjutnya.

 **[" Dark Element : Blue Dark Ball "]**

 **Wush! Bllllaaaaaaarr!**

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Ouka langsung menghantamkan teknik miliknya hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar dengan diameter 20 meter, Ouka yang telah memberikan serangannya mendarat di samping Chocolat lalu tersenyum tipis

" Dengan begini aku bisa sedikit mengendalikannya, Nao-chan, Minna, Aku serahkan pada kalian " ucap Ouka melompat mundur kembali.

" Yosh~ sebaiknya ini tidak merepotkan karena dia tadi terkena teknik Ouka-chan " gumam Kuroyukihime sambil menaruh pedangnya di pundak.

Setelah asap menipis terlihatlah sosok Kurumi beserta satu sosok di sampingnya, semua yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena terdapat sosok lain di samping Kurumi.

" Skullimos, bukannya kau belum saatnya keluar? " tanya Kurumi di balik armornya yang sedikit lecet.

" Maa~ Aku juga ingin bertarung, lagi pula aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan mereka " jawab Sosok Skullimos mengangkat kepala tulang rubahnya menatap ke arah sosok Nao, Kuroyukihime, Seira, C.C, Ouka, Hestia, Chocolat, Rias dan Sona bersama para peerage mereka.

" Dia... Bukankah dia rival Yumi-san " gumam Issei ketika melihat Skullimos.

" Jika dia di sini... Apa mungkin seluruh anggota The Demon telah berkumpul " gumam Rias sambil memandang sekitar.

" Dengar... Aku akan mengambil alih di sini, semuanya dengarkan rencanaku " ucap Nao dengan nada serius membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

.

 **Naruto Dkk Vs Menma**

.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

 **Blllarr! Blllarr! Blllarr!**

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto, saat ini pertarungan mereka kembali berlanjut dimana Naruto dan Menma saling mengimbangi serangan lawan mereka dengan gerakan cepat dan perpindahan cepat mereka membuat seluruh daratan di daerah Yasaka meledak-ledak begitu senjata mereka beradu.

 **Wush! Trank! Bllaarr!**

Dengan sekali ayunan sabit Naruto berhasil mengunci gerakan kapak Menma hingga menancap di tanah hingga membuat kawah, Menma yang tak kehabisan akal langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya hingga berikutnya sebuah senjata pedang muncul di tangannya.

 **Swush! Sraaash!**

Menma yang merasa sebuah serangan datang melompat mundur dan benar saja dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dirinya berhasil menghindari sebuah pemotong petir yang melintasi mereka didepan mereka hingga membuat debu pasir yang menghalangi musuh mereka.

 **Tap!**

 **Wush! Trank!**

Baru saja dirinya mendarat dirinya sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok perempuan berambut cokelat bergerak cepat ke arahnya dan membenturkan pedangnya ke arahnya.

 **Shh!**

 **Duak! Bllaaaarr!**

Bagai kejutan luar biasa, Menma kembali di kejutkan munculnya seseorang berambut emo di belakangnya dan menendangnya ke samping hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak pegunungan kecil hingga membuat sebagian gunung tersebut hancur.

" ghh! Hahahaha, sungguh mengagumkan, aku tak pernah merasakan darahku sepanas ini untuk membunuh mereka! " gumam Menma menatap Naruto, Asuna dan Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya.

 **Wush! Bllllaaaaarrr!**

Menma yang merasa tertutupi bayangan menatap ke atas dan dia melihat sosom Yasaka melesat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat dan untungnya Menma berhasil menghindar dan membuat pegunungan tersebut hancur sepenuhnya karena Yasaka tidak bisa menghentikan serangannya.

 **[" Dark Demon Element Black Fire Style : Dragons Burst! "]** ucap Menma menyatukan tangannya lalu menembakkan semburan api hitam ke arah Yasaka.

 **[" Dark Element : The Shield Pillars! "]**

 **Braaakk! Swuuushh~**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah dinding hitam berbentuk Pilar Runcing di sekeliling Yasaka dan menyerap seluruh teknik Menma.

" Jangan Harap hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan element gelap! " ujar Hitagi lalu berlari ke arah Tempat Menma akan mendarat.

" Sasuke! " teriak Naruto membuat sebuah pedang Api lalu melemparnya ke arah Menma yang masih melayang.

" Aku tahu! " balas Sasuke ikut melempar dua Kunai ke arah Menma.

 **Wush!**

Dengan Santai Menma menghindari pedang Naruto dan bersiap menahan Kunai milik Sasuke, namun sayang Dua Kunai tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sasuke yang telah terbungkus Armor Susano'o miliknya.

 **Wush! Buaagghh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke memukul Menma dengan tangan Susano'onya hingga membuat terpental menuju ke arah pedang Api Naruto.

 **Wush! Duaagghh!**

Hal tak terduga kembali terjadi begitu Pedang Api tersebut berubah menjadi sosok Naruto yang langsung menendang wajah Menma hingga terpental ke samping.

 **Syuuut~ Twuush!**

Menma yang akan membuat serangan ke arah Naruto langsung terkejut kembali begitu Sosok Yumi telah berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah bola cahaya, tak membiarkan kabur, Yumi langsung memberikan serangannya hingga terpental balik.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blllaaaaarrr!**

Sebagai menengah, Yasaka muncul di pertengahan dan memberikan sebuah pukulan dengan tangan besarnya ke arah Menma dan membuatnya terpental ke bawah hingga menabrak pegunungan hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

" G-Ghhh! Sial mereka menyerang secara serempak " gumam Menma sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke atas di mana muncul dua serangan dari Hinata dan Uzume yang melakukan serangan berputar seperti pemotong ke arahnya

 **Bllaaar!**

Namun tiba-tiba, Dua Pegunungan di antara pegunungan yang terdapat Menma, hancur separuh membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Yumi yang melayang terkejut.

" Apa yang terjadi, kenapa dua pegunungan di sana tiba-tiba meledak " gumam Yumi entah kepada siapa.

 **Wush~**

Naruto dan Yumi melihat apa yang keluar pegunungan tempat Menma berada melebarkan mata mereka karena saat ini Menma tengah melayang di dampingi dua sosok orang di sampingnya.

" Mereka... " gumam Yumi.

" Ghhh! Apa tadi itu " gumam Hinata berusaha berdiri dengan pedangnya.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Imouto-chan " Hinata yang mendengar itu menatap ke sumber suara dan dia melihat sosok wanita yang hampir persis dengan dirinya namun yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya yang Hitam.

 **[" Gawat.. Ini bahaya Hinata "]** peringat Glamios namun Hinata tidak memperdulikan perkataan Glamios dan menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatap terkejut.

" Ha-Hanabi kah... " gumam Hinata.

" Sepertinya kau kerepotan ne Menma " ucap sosok Pemuda berambut hitam di samping Menma, Menma yang di katakan begitu mendengus lalu menatap Tajam sosok Naruto yang tak jauh di depannya.

" Triger, aku serahkan mereka padamu, aku akan melawan mereka " ucap Menma memunculkan kembali Kapak dan Pedang miliknya.

" Yumi, kau pergilah ke tempat Nao, selain kau tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Skullimos " perintah Naruto membuat Yumi menatapnya " Kau yakin Naruto-kun? " tanya Yumi memastikan dan di jawab Anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Pergilah Yumi, Kau atasi Skullimos, aku akan atasi si Naga Hitam itu " ucap Hitagi melayang di samping Yumi dan menatap tajam Triger.

" Hohh~ Rupanya si Infernos di sini, rasanya ingat akan masa lalu saat melawan kau dengan Helios " ucap Triger menyeringai Ke arah Hitagi.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaarrr!**

Tanpa aba-aba, dari atas kembali muncul Yasaka dengan tangan super besarnya dan menghantamkan Triger, Menma dan sosok bernama Hanabi ke sebuah pegunungan kecil hingga membuat debu yang sungguh tebal.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat mereka ke darat langsung turun dan mendarat di dekat Asuna, Emilia dan Asia.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu Skullimos dan Kurumi, tiba-tiba mereka bergerak mundur ke tempat Ketua mereka membuat Nao dan yang lain mengejar mereka dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

" Nao, bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya Naruto melirik ke arah Nao.

" Aku masih bisa mengimbanginya berkat yang lain, tapi saat ini bagaimana? Kelompok The Demon telah berkumpul semua, bagaimana kita melawan mereka? " jawab Nao lalu bertanya kepada Naruto.

" dengar, Yumi, Hitagi, Hinata, Uzume, Nao, kalian ambil posisi di sampingku, lalu C.C, Gasper, Asia, Kalian ambil posisi di belakangku, lalu Rias, Sona beserta peerage kalian ambil posisi di depanku, Lalu Seira, Kuroyukihime, Ouka, Chocolat, Miku, Luka, Miya, kalian ambil posisi di belakang Rias, Sona beserta Peerage mereka, lalu yang terakhir, Kuroka, Miyuki dan Emilia kalian ambil posisi di depan dan di belakangku " ucap Naruto memberi intruksi membuat semua kelompoknya langsung bergerak kecuali Hinata yang melamun.

' _Bagaimana mungkin... Bagaimana mungkin Hanabi ada di pihak musuh '_ batin Hinata kalut.

" ..ta! "

" Hinata! " Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto tersentak dan menatap Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

" Sadarlah Hinata! Ini bukan saatnya mengingat masa lalu! Seriuslah! Hanabi yang kau kenal bukanlah dia! Sadarlah! " teriak Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Hinata.

" Ta-Tapi... "

 **Bletak!**

" Sadarlah Baka! " teriak Naruto setelah menjitak kepala Hinata " Sekarang bukan waktunya mengingat masa lalu! Ingat Hanabi mati karena Kokabiel! Hanabi yang kau kenal saat ini bukanlah bagian dari dirimu, dia adalah bagian dari tubuh kita yang dulu, sekarang sadarlah! Dulu kita pernah berhasil menyegel mereka sekarang kita harus menyegel mereka kembali! " teriak Naruto menarik kerah Hinata dan menatap Hinata tajam, Hinata yang mendengar itu membatu karena dirinya tak pernah melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

 **[" Hinata, Naruto-kun benar. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengingat masa lalu "]** timpal Glamios setuju.

" Oi, Naruto! Bukannya itu berlebihan?! " tanya Issei merasa tak terima memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu.

" Diam saja kau! Kau tidak akan tahu apa-apa tentang kami! Sebaiknya tutup saja mulutmhhh.. " bentakan Naruto seketika terhenti begitu jari Hinata menahan bibirnya.

" Arigato Naru-kun " ucap Hinata melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto dengan pelan lalu mengambil posisi di samping Naruto " Ayo kita kalahkan mereka " ucap Hinata mengeluarkan pedang Es miliknya lalu memasuki mode balance Breaker miliknya, Hitagi, Yumi dan Uzumepun melakukan hal yang sama.

" Baiklah, dengarkan rencananya, aku akan mengirimnya melalui batin " ucap Naruto membuat satu segel lalu menutup satu matanya.

 **Blaaarrr!**

Sementara itu di tempat Yasaka, terjadi sebuah ledakan hingga menimbulkan debu kembali, dan dari balik debu, keluar sosok Yasaka yang masih dalam mode Armor Kitsune miliknya dan mendarat pada bagian depan Kelompok Naruto.

" Sial... aku tidak memperkirakannya " geram Yasaka membentuk tangan besarnya lagi lalu membentuk ke tangan semula miliknya.

" Yasaka, tetap di situ, aku akan jalankan rencanaku, aku akan memberitahukannya setelah aku mengaktifkan teknikku ini, Sasuke kita lakukan! " ucap Naruto berteriak lalu memberi tanda pada Sasuke.

" Hn! " balas Sasuke membuat satu segel hingga mata kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

 **[" Amaterasu! "]** teriak Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

 **Swuuush~ Bwuuuushh!**

Setelahnya debu yang menebal di pegunungan menghilang di gantikan sebuah Api hitam besar dan terlihat sebuah pelindung hitam yang menahan api hitam tersebut.

" Baiklah Kita lakukan! " ucap Naruto membuat segel bunshin.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu di samping sekitar Yasaka muncul Empat Bunshin Naruto yang kemudian memasang posisi bertarung.

" Chocolat! " Teriak Naruto Asli melirik Chocolat.

 **[" Earth Element : Earth Up! "]** ucap Chocolat menyentuh tanah di bawahnya lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke atas hingga tanah di bawah mereka naik.

" Baiklah kita mulai! " ucap Bunshin 1 membuat satu segel lalu menutup matanya.

" Yasaka, Ikuti Aku " ucap Naruto Bunshin 2 sambil memegang pundak Yasaka lalu menghilang dengan hiraishin.

 **Swush~ Swush~**

" Berarti kita bagian menyerangnya ya " gumam Bunshin 3 bersama 4 kembali ke mode manusia dan setelah itu dari tubuh mereka keluar dua aura berbeda yaitu aura Biru dan Hijau.

" bukankah asyik jika kita menyerang mereka dengan ini " tanya Bunshin 4 menyeringai lalu menatap ke atas dimana di atasnya terbentuk sosok astral dengan dua senjata Kusarigama beserta sosok Astral biru dengan Dua Katana

" Yaa~ memang Asyik tapi merepotkan melawan mereka berlima untuk memancing mereka saja " balas Bunshin 3 melakukan pemanasan dengan mematah-matahkan lehernya.

" Kalian bersiaplah, kita mulai! " ucap Bunshin 1 membuka matanya hingga memperlihatkan Mata Sage Mode miliknya.

 **[" Senpo : Mokuton : Jukai Koutan! "]** teriak Bunshin Satu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Blarr! Blarr!**

Setelah itu dari bawah tanah muncul Akar-Akar kayu yang sangat lebat bergerak ke posisi Menma dan yang lainnya.

" Bagaimana Hanabi-chan? " tanya Menma meminta keadaan.

" Ada banyak akar bergerak ke arah sini dan juga terdapat dua adikmu yang tengah terselimuti sesuatu bergerak ke sini dengan cepat " jawab Hanabi dengan mata merah menyala lalu melirik Menma.

" Dua? " beo Menma **[" Sepertinya dia memiliki kekuatan menggandakan diri "]** ucap Kurima dalam pikiran Menma

" Mereka datang! " ucap Hanabi lalu menyatukan tangannya.

" Oi! " ucap Bunshin 4 melirik bunshin 3.

" Aku mengerti! " balas Bunshin 3 mengendalikan Sosok Astral Biru miliknya.

 **Sraaasshh! Bllaaarr!**

Sosok Biru yang memegang dua katana itu'pun menebaskan kedua senjata miliknya secara bersamaan hingga berhasil membelah Api Hitam dan Prisai hitam yang menahan api hitam Naruto dan Sasuke, namun di sana sudah tak terdapat Menma bersama kelompoknya.

" Mereka menghilang " gumam Bunshin 3 menyipitkan matanya.

" Di atas! " ucap Bunshin 4 menatap ke atas dan di sana sudah ada Kelompok The Demon yang melayang dengan sebuah pijakan belahan tanah.

 **Sret! Blaar! Sret!**

Bunshin 1 yang melihat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh tanah lalu meninju tanah di bawahnya dan mengayunkan tangannya ke atas.

 **Sret! Swush! Swush!**

Akar-akar yang bergerak ke depan seketika berubah jalur bergerak ke atas, Hanabi yang melihat itu menutup satu mata kanannya.

" Kurumi keluarkan Element Angin, Triger keluarkan Element Petir Ungu " ucap Hanabi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Bunshin 1 yang memiliki firasat tidak enak menutup mata kirinya.

 **[" Dark Wind Element : The wind dragon storm! "]** ucap Kurumi menciptakan lingkaran sihir hijau lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya hingga sebuah pusaran angin badai berbentuk naga bergerak ke arah

 **[" Dark Thunder Element : Black Thunder Gate! "]** ucap Triger mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Bawah hingga mengeluarkan percikan petir ungu besar hingga menyatu dengan Badai Kurumi.

 **[" Dark Fire Element : Strom Gate! "]** ucap Hanabi membuka mata kanannya hingga memperlihatkan mata ungu dengan pupil bintang 8 arah .

 **Swuuuussshhh~**

Ketiga teknik itupun menyatu hingga membuat putaran Api hitam di sertai badai petir **[" Dark Fire Element : Black Lasers! "]** lanjut Hanabi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras hingga dari mulutnya keluar sebuah laser api hitam.

" Oi, Keluarkan teknik itu! " ucap Bunshin 4 melirik Bunshin 3.

" Baiklah! " balasnya lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

 **Swuush~ Krak! Krak!**

 **Twuung! Sreet!**

Setelah itu sosok astral biru itupun berubah menjadi berwarna Merah lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya berupa busur panah dan menarik tali busurnya hingga memunculkan Lima Busur panah.

" Aku juga akan membantu! " ucap Bunshin 1 merangkai segel lalu menatap ke atas **[" Senpo : Mokuton : Jukai Ryuu! "]** ucap Bunshin 1

 **Swush~ Swush~ Krak!**

Setelah mengaktifkan tekniknya seluruh akar yang bergerak ke atas berubah menjadi kepala Naga dan membuka mulutnya **[" Elemental Combinasion : Elemental Stroms! "]** lanjut Naruto membuka mata kirinya yang menjadi Rineggan.

 **Swuuushh~ Twuuushh~**

Seluruh Akar berbentuk kepala Naga milik Naruto mulai mengeluarkan masing-masing satu element lalu menyemburkan element mereka hingga menjadi satu dan seukuran dengan serangan milik Kurumi, Triger dan Hanabi.

 **[" Enton : Susano'o Kagutsuchi Rentoryuu! "]** ucap Bunshin 3 melepaskan Panah Api hitam miliknya hingga bergabung dengan pusaran kombinasi miliknya.

 **Swuush! Groooaaaaaar!**

Teknik itupun berubah menjadi pusaran hitam berbentuk Naga dan meraung dengan kerasnya, Menma yang melihat itu menyeringai.

' _Sepertinya ini akan seru '_ batin Menma.

 **Wush! Blaaarr! Boooooommm!**

Kedua teknik itupun berbenturan dengan keras di susul dengan ledakan besar hingga seluruh Underworld bisa melihat ledakan itu.

.

 **Sizerch And Serafall Place**

.

" Sir-tan, itu... " gumam Serafall yang bisa melihat ledakan di arah timur Underworld.

" Bukankah itu tempat Yasaka-hime berada, dan juga di sana Ada Naruto, Rias-chan dan yang lain " gumam Sirzech dengan wajah mengeras " Persiapkan Pasukan! Kita akan bergerak ke hutan Yasaka-hime berada! "

.

 **Grigory place**

.

 **Deg!**

" Energi ini, kalau tidak salah ada di tempat Yasaka-hime berada " gumam Azazel memandang gelas teh miliknya yang retak akibat ledakan energi yang beradu cukup kuat.

" Gawat! Azazel-sama! Terjadi pertempuran Di Hutan Yasaka-hime! " Azazel yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dan menatap tajam anak buahnya.

" Panggilkan Baraqiel kesini! Aku akan pergi ke sana! "

.

 **Heaven Place**

.

 **Deg!**

" Energi macam apa ini.. " gumam Michael melirik tajam ke depan ketika merasakan sebuah energi gelap yang beradu dengan luar biasa " Aku harus mengeceknya "

.

 **Back Battle Place**

 **.**

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan terlihat kumpulan Asap tebal tengah melambung tinggi bahkan asap tersebut tak hilang-hilang karena tebalnya

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Tak lama setelahnya keluar tiga sosok dari balik asap dan mereka adalah sosok Bunshin 1, 3 dan 4 yang berhasil selamat walau menerima luka fisik.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kembali sesuatu keluar dari balik asap dan saat ini kelompok the demon yang mendarat tak jauh dari tiga Bunshin Naruto.

" Hoohh~ Jadi dia bisa mengandakkan dirinya ya " gumam Skullimos memutar sabitnya dan meletakkannya di tanah.

" Hanabi dimana yang asli di antara mereka? " tanya Menma yang masih dalam mode ghost fox miliknya.

" Aku tidak tahu... Semua kekuatannya setara, aku tidak bisa membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu " jawab Hanabi menatap tiga bunshin Naruto dengan tajam.

" Kheh! Kebingungan heh? " remeh Bunshin 3 menyeringai.

" Baiklah~ sebaiknya kita lenyapkan mereka bertiga saja sekaligus " ucap Menma menatap tajam tiga Bunshin Naruto.

 **Swuushh~**

Ketiga Bunshin Naruto yang melihat terjadi sesuatu di belakang Menma mulai bersiaga karena aura Api hitam miliknya perlahan membentuk tiga sosok hewan berupa Satu Naga, Satu banteng dan satu rubah.

" Mereka mulai serius " gumam Bunshin 1 menutup mata kanannya lalu menyatukan tangannya " Kalian berdua keluarkan mereka! " Lanjut Bunshin 1.

" Ok! Ikuzo! " balas Bunshin 4 dengan semangat lalu merangkai segel di ikuti oleh Bunshin 3

 **["** **Three Dark Element : Black blash Thunderstrom! "]** ucap Menma mengarahkan tangannya ke depan

 **Swuuushh~**

Ketiga bayangan hitam di belakang Menmapun mulai mengumpulkan Energi mereka dan bersiap menembakkannya, Bunshin 1, 3 dan 4 mulai bersiap.

 **Blaaaaaaarrrsszzzz!**

Namun tiba-tiba di tempat Menma terjadi sebuah ledakan Petir Besar dengan Diameter 10 meter hingga membuat Bunshin 1, 3 dan 4 sedikit terpental karena terjadi ledakan yang secara tiba-tiba

" A-Apa itu tadi " gumam Bunshin 1 berusaha menjaga mata kanannya agar selalu tertutup agar kekuatan di mata kanannya tak terlepas.

 **Deg!**

Ketiga Bunshin Naruto tersentak bersama saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam pikiran mereka " Jadi begitu, apa kita ganti rangkaian segelnya? " gumam Bunshin 3 lalu melirik Bunshin 4.

" Um, Kita ganti " Jawabnya lalu mengubah rangkaian segelnya.

 **[" Senpo : Futton : Kirigakure no jutsu! "]** ucap Bunshin 3 dan 4.

 **Shhhhhsss~**

Secara perlahan muncul kabut sangat tebal menutupi area hutan Tengu dan kediaman Yasaka dan pertarungan sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai.

.

 **千恵追え小手著ら**

 **.**

" Apa-Apaan itu tadi " gumam Triger berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh di aliri listrik.

" Kurima apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi? " tanya Menma menatap tajam kedepan **[" Aku tidak tahu, aku juga terkejut karena menerima serangan secara tiba-tiba "]** jawab Kurima membuat Menma mendecih tak senang.

" sekarang kita telah di tutupi kabut yang aneh, bahkan kabut ini menutup penglihatan milikku " ucap Hanabi lalu melirik yang lainnya.

" Triger buat pelindung lingkaran, skull buat penyerang guritamu " ucap Menma menyatukan tangannya lalu berkonsentrasi.

 **[" Dark Element : Black Fire circle! "]**

 **[" Dark Element : Darks Chains! "]**

 **Bwuushh~**

 **Crang! Crang!**

Setelah itu di sekitar mereka muncul Lingkaran Api hitam berukuran besar yang bermaksud melindungi mereka dan di luar lingkaran muncul dari tanah empat Rantai hitam berduri dengan ujung runcing yang bergerak liar.

 **Bllaaaaaarr!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya hingga memencarkan lima the demon. Hanabi yang telah berhenti dari aksi terpentalnya mendecih dan menatap sekitar untuk menemukan keberadaan rekan yang lain namun kabut di sekitarnya menghalangi pandangan miliknya.

" Sial aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka " gumam Hanabi

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat sebuah serangan melesat ke arah Hanabi dan meledak di sekitar Hanabi hingga membuat suara ledakan yang sangat besar.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap ledakan keluarlah Hanabi dan mendarat jauh dari tempat ledakan tadi dan terlihat saat ini kondisi Hanabi yang tertusuk dua tombak es tepat pada bahu kirinya.

' _I-ini Tombak Hina-chan '_ batin Hanabi mengeram lalu memegang tombak Es itu dan mencabutnya secara kasar.

" H-hahaha! Bagus Hinata! Kau berhasil melukaiku! Jika berani lawanlah aku secara langsung! " teriak Hanabi setelah tertawa senang ala psikopat.

.

" Suara tadi itu... Apa itu suara Hanabi... " gumam Triger memandang sekitarnya berusaha mendengar lebih jelas sumber suara tadi " Sial suaranya menghilang, aku jadi tidak bisa mengetahui dimana yang lain... " decih Triger.

 **Swuush!**

 **Blaaaaaarrr!**

Saat mendengar sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan ke arahnya Triger akan menghindari serangan tersebut, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba telah terkena serangan tersebut seolah dia tidak menghindari serangan tersebut.

Serangan yang dilancarkan tadi adalah sebuah putaran api hitam yang berputar cepat dan serangan tersebut tepat mengenai Triger dan itu membuatnya terbakar oleh api hitam.

' _Ghhh! Kuso! Api ini '_ batin Triger membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

 **Sraassh~ Tap!**

Dan dari mulut Triger keluar sesuatu berlendir dan mendarat tak jauh tadi tubuh Triger yang terbakar. Dan sosok itu adalah Triger sendiri dengan tubuh yang utuh dengan bentuk tubuh yang terbakar tadi.

" Cih! Sampai-sampai memaksaku untuk bergenerasi tubuh " decih Triger lalu menatap tubuh tanpa jiwa miliknya yang terus terbakar oleh api hitam.

" Amaterasu kah? " gumam Triger lalu memandang ke arah serangan tadi _' sial aku tidak punya pilihan selain memanggil mereka ke sini '_ batin Triger menyeringai.

.

" Kurima, apa kau bisa mengetahui posisi yang lainnya dan sekitarnya? " tanya Menma yang masih dalam modenya sambil menatap sekitar.

 **[" Tidak, kabut ini menghalangi indra milikku "]** jawab Kurima membuat Menma mendecih tak senang **[" Kabut di sini memiliki sistem aliran kekuatan dan menutupi penglihatan lawan, sepertinya adikmu sudah berkembang "]**

" Heh! Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini " balas Menma menyiapkan kapak dan pedang miliknya.

 **Wush!**

Pendengaran Menma yang menangkap suara sesuatu yang bergerak ke arahnya langsung memutar badannya dan..

 **Traaank!**

Senjata Menmapun berbenturan dengan sebuah senjata pedang Api merah, Menma yang melihat itu menyeringai " Akhirnya, Kau muncul juga! " teriak Menma dengan senangnya.

" Maaf saja, aku harus melakukan sesuatu jadi aku lama " balas Naruto dengan santai.

 **Swussh!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba Mode Naruto mulai mengeluarkan Cahaya dan meledak dengan dahsyat hingga kelompok the demon terkejut dengan ledakan tadi

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Dari balik asap keluar dua sosok yaitu Menma dan Naruto dan kembali melakukan adu senjata di daerah tersebut.

.

" Suara benturan senjata... Apa ada yang bertarung " gumam Kurumi menatap tempat sumber suara benturan senjata " Aku harus ke sana selagi ada kesempa... "

 **Blaaaaarr!**

Perkataan Kurumi seketika terhenti begitu terjadi ledakan besar hingga mengguncang tanah di bawahnya

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluar sosok Kurumi yang mendarat tak jauh dari tempat ledakan tadi dan terlihat keadaan Kurumi yang sedikit parah dengan bagian kiri Balance Breaker yang hancur di sertai bahu kiri yang terkilir.

" Cih! Apa-apaan tadi itu " decih Kurumi sambil mengembalikan posisi bahunya walaupun dirinya kesakitan.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dari tempat ledakan terlihat keluar sosok Nao dalam bentuk Balance Breakernya lalu berhenti tak jauh dari Kurumi yang menyeringai senang

" Akhirnya muncul juga kau " gumam Kurumi menutup wajah bagian kirinya dan seketika bagian tersebut kembali seperti semula " Ayo kita lanjutkan pertandingannya "

 **Wush! Traank!**

Tanpa menjawab Nao langsung berlari cepat ke arah Kurumi dan membenturkan senjatanya hingga membuat retakan pada tanah di bawahnya.

.

" Cih! Sudah di mulai, tapi dimana mereka " decih Skullimos sambil terus berlari untuk keluar dari kabut, namun semakin dirinya mencoba keluar dirinya sama sekali tak mencapai ujung

" Sial jika seperti ini, terpaksa aku harus membesarkan tubuhku untuk menghilangkan kabut ini " gumam Skullimos berusaha membesarkan tubuhnya.

 **Swush! Blaaar!**

Namun tiba-tiba muncul Banyak akar dari tanah dan menariknya kebawah tanah hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja " Gomen Tapi kau harus diam di sana beberapa saat sebelum kematianmu menjemput " ucap Sosok Naruto yang datang dengan sebuah sabit merah di tangannya

.

 **Trink! Trank! Trank!**

Di sisi Lain kabut terlihat Naruto dan Menma masih beradu senjata mereka dengan sengit tak peduli bahwa tempat mereka berdiri telah membuat kawah yang hampir dalam.

' _Ini aneh, kenapa mereka belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan mereka '_ batin Naruto sambil menahan pedang Menma dan menatap tajam Menma.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak merasakan sebuah energi gelap yang meledak-ledak, bahkan Naruto yang ada di Skullimos dan Nao berhenti bertarung.

" Energi ini.. " Gumam Menma lalu menyeringai.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika dari balik kabut sebuah Ekor hitam besar tengah menyapu daerah sekitar hingga tanah di bawahnya pada hancur, Menma yang melihat itu langsung menghindar menyisakan Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar.

' _Sial! '_

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Tempat itupun terjadi ledakan kembali hingga menghilangkan seluruh kabut namun membuat asap yang sangat melambung tinggi.

" akhirnya kau melakukannya juga Triger " ucap Menma yang berdiri di samping Sosok Naga besar hitam di sampingnya.

 **[" Menma, sebaiknya kita mulai serius, aku merasakan firasat yang sangat aneh di langit "]** ucap Triger sambil menatap ke langit mendung yang mengeluarkan lima cahaya yaitu Biru, Hijau, Ungu, Kuning dan Merah.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Bllaaarr! Bllaaarr! Bllaaarr!**

Dan dari kelima cahaya tersebut turun sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan mendarat dengan keras di tanah hingga membuat tanah berguncang, dan dari asap tersebut terlihat lima sosok tengu dengan senjata berbeda mulai berdiri dan di salah satu sosok tengu tersebut terlihat sosok Naruto dan yang lainnya.

" Sugoii, jadi inikah kekuatan mata Naru-kun " gumam Rias sambil melirik Naruto yang masih dalam mode ghost miliknya dan di mata Naruto terlihat mata merah darah dengan pola berbentuk shuriken tengah menatap Kelompok The Demom dengan tajam.

" Hohoho, jadi dia sudah sangat serius ya " gumam Menma menyeringai " Minna, kita juga harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kita " ucap Menma yang perlahan mengeluarkan aura gelap di ikuti yang lain.

 **Swuush! Swuushh!**

Seketika tiga dari The Demon telah berubah yaitu Hanabi yang menjadi sosok ular dengan sisik berduri, Skullimos menjadi sosok tulang rubah berjubah hitam besar dan Kurumi yang menjadi naga berkepala lima dengan warna merah di tengah, biru di kanan Merah, Hijau di kiri merah, Kuning di sisi Biru dan Hitam di sisi Hijau.

" A-Apa-Apaan itu, tekanan kekuatannya sangat dahsyat " gumam Sona tidak percaya dengan tubuh bergetar.

" Lihatlah perwujudan diri kami sesungguhnya " ucap Menma dengan mata merah menyala dan perlahan aura gelap mulai memakan tubuh Menma.

 **Wush!**

 **Grooooaaaaaaaarrr!**

Setelah itu dari aura gelap keluar sosok monster dengan 12 kepala berbeda dan meraung ke arah Lima Susano'o di depannya, Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam dengan mata terbelak.

" apakah itu Kurima? " gumam Naruto tak jelas.

 **[" Sekarang bersiaplah, aku akan membunuh kalian semua! "]** ucap Triger sambil membuka mulutnya yang perlahan mengumpulkan energi gelap.

 **[" Gawat! Hitagi!/Uzume! Itu Blackhole! Kita harus menghentikan teknik itu kalau tidak sesuatu yang parah di daerah ini akan terjadi! "]** ucap Infernos dan Hellios membuat Hitagi dan Uzume sama-sama terkejut.

 **[" Bla... "]**

 **Blaaaaaaaaarrr!**

Kembali semua terkejut ketika terjadi ledakan di kepala Triger bahkan membuat Keempat The Demon lain sedikit terpental karena kuatnya ledakan.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu kembali dari langit turun sosok Kyubi No Yoko dan mendarat tepat di samping Susano'o biru dimana yang lain berada, semua yang melihat rubah besar itu terkejut.

" i-itu.. " gagap Saji

" Yasaka " gumam Seira ketika melihat wujud rubah Yasaka. Menma dalam mode fullnya menyeringai lebar ketika melihat sosok Yasaka dalam mode rubah dan di atas kepala Yasaka terdapat Bunshin 2 yang berdiri dengan jubah merah dengan jilatan api hitam dan mata sage mode miliknya.

" Gomen kami terlambat, perubahan Yasaka cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu " ucap Bunshin 2 sambil melirik ke arah Dirinya yang asli.

" Daijoubu, dengan begini persiapan selesai " balas Naruto sambil menyatukan tangannya " Kurama kau siap? "

 **[" ... "]** yang di tanya tak menjawab membuat Naruto bingung apa yang terjadi, dimasukinya alam bawah sadarnya dan dia melihat Kurama yang terpaku dengan tona merah di kumis milik.

Naruto sweatdrop seketika ketika melihat sifat Kurama yang baru pertama kali dia lihat, bahkan Hikari dan Red yang di samping Kurama menatap Kurama aneh begitu pula bijuu lainnya.

 **[" Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta~ "]** celetuk Shukaku membuat bijuu lainnya terkekeh

" Hahh~ Hikari, Red beri dia pelajaran " ujar Naruto sebelum menghilang dan setelahnya Hikari dan Red sama-sama menyeringai.

Dengan bringas, Hikari dan Red menghajar, mencekik dan melilit erat Tubuh Kurama hingga dirinya meronta-ronta.

" Hahh~ Maaf Kurama tapi itu adalah hukuman untukmu, Sasuke apa kau siap? " gumam Naruto lalu bertanya pada sahabatnya yang ada di Susano'o berwarna ungu.

" Hn " jawab Sasuke bersiap

" Yosh! Kita mulai! " teriak Naruto semamgat membuat yang lain ikut semangat.

 **Twush!**

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Kurumi dalam mode fullnya langsung menembakkan lima laser ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya hingga membuat ledakan besar bahkan menutupi mereka semua.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Namun tanpa di duga Yasaka dalam mode Full Kyubi melesat cepat ke arah mereka dan berhasil mencekik leher Kurima hingga tubuh Kurima berdiri.

 **Wush! Duaagh! Duaagh!**

Kepala Naga merah dan Hitam yang memiliki nama Youhoku dan Egihoku yang melihat kepala Kurima di cekik mencoba menyerang kepala Yasaka, namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan memukul kedua kepala itu hingga menjauh.

" Jangan harap kalian bisa menyerangnya " ucap Naruto yang ada di atas kepala Yasaka dengan lantang.

 **Wush! Duaak!**

Sementara itu dari bawah tanah muncul Sosok Tengu berwarna Merah yang berhasil memukul kepala Hanabi dalam mode Hekicos miliknya hingga terseret kebelakang.

 **Traaank!**

Triger yang ada di dekat sosok tersebut langsung berusaha menggigit sosok tersebut, namun muncul Sosok Tengu lain dengan warna kuning menahan gigitannya dengan katana.

 **Graakk! Swuuush! Twussh!**

Kurumi yang ada pada mode fullnya dan jaraknya yang sedikit jauh dari mereka mulai mengumpulkan Energi di mulutnya dan setelahnya menembakkannya ke arah mereka.

 **Krak! Krak! Wush! Blaaaaaarrr!**

Namun tanpa di sangka muncul Sebuah dinding besi yang langsung menahan serangan Kurumi sebelum mengenai mereka.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Dari langit turun sosok Tengu berwarna hijau yang langsung berhasil memberikan sebuah pukulan pada kepala merah Kurumi hingga tubuh mereka sedikit menunduk.

 **Sriiing! Craaash!**

Setelah itu dengan sekali tebasan Katana, Tubuh Kurumi seketika terpental dengan Dua Kepala berwarna Hijau dan Kuning terputus.

 **[" Grooooaaaaaarrrrr! "]** tiga kepala tersisa itu berteriak dengan kerasnya hingga membuat Kurima, Hekicos dan Trigerdalion terbelak.

 **[" Kurumi! "]** teriak Hanabi **[" Sudah Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! "]** Lanjutnya sambil membuka sayap lebar yang dia miliki.

 **Crak! Blar!**

Lalu dari tubuh ular Hekicos, muncul empat tangan membuatnya terlihat seperti Naga, Sosok Susano berwarna Merah yang melihat itu menyiapkan katana, walaupun tanpa sosok pengendali, dia masih bisa bertarung.

 **Wush! Duaak! Boommm!**

Dengan sekali gerakan tangan, Triger berhasil menyerang bagian tangan Susano'o kuning di depannya dan mengangkatnya lalu membantingnya dengan keras hingga membuat tanah berguncang.

 **Wush! Syutsyut! Craang!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Hekicos langsung melesat dan mengunci gerakan Susano'o merah di hadapinya lalu menggigit Susano'o itu hingga retak.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Kurima yang merasakan serangan cepat dari depan langsung mencekik balik Yasaka dengan tangannya lalu memiringkan tubuhnya dan benar saja, sebuah tangan ungu telah menancap pada dinding besi di sampingnya dan pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke dalam mode Susano'onya.

 **Wush! Graak!**

Tak menunggu, Kepala Egihoku langsung menggigit kuat tangan Susano'o Ungi Sasuke hingga tak bisa kemana-mana, Sasuke yang di kunci malah menyeringai.

 **Wush!**

Kepala naga emas bernama Hikozyuryuu yang tertutupi bayangan menatap ke atas dan di sana terlihat sosok Susano biru melesat dengan cepat siap menancapkan katananya di daerah tengah mereka, Penglihatan yang menyatu membuat Kurama mengetahui itu dan mulai mengembangkan Sayap lebar miliknya bahkan mencapai ketinggian dimana Susano'o biru itu berada.

' _Be-Besar sekali '_ batin Sasuke.

 **Swush!**

 **Bllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!**

Dengan sekali kepakan semua Susano'o dan Yasaka terpental jauh diikuti dengan tanah di bawah hancur berantakan bagaikan di serang oleh badai.

 **[" Huh! Jangan harap serangan tadi akan membunuhku secepat itu "]** dengus Kurima meremehkan.

" Si-Sial, kuat sekali anginnya " decih Sasuke berusaha mendirikan Susano'onya lalu melirim Susano'o biru yang ada di sampingnya dimana terlihat sosok Naruto saja di sana " Naruto dimana yang lain? " tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak.

" Mereka tengah membuat rencana bersabarlah, kita ulur waktu untuk mereka " balas Naruto sambil mengendalikan lima Susano'onya, namun sayang, tiga Susano'onya perlahan menghilang meninggalkan yang biru saja.

 **[" Kisama! Jika berani bertarunglah secara adil Kurima! "]** teriak Yasaka menatap nyalang Kurima yang menyeringai.

" Sial, Badai tadi terlalu kuat, dengan sekali kepakan saja kita bisa mati kapan saja " decih Naruto yang ada di atas kepala Yasaka ' Apa yang harus aku lakukan, serangan element, tidak akan bisa mengenai mereka kecuali Genjutsu dan juga Ninjutsu Mata ' batin Naruto sebelum tersentak.

' benar juga, aku bisa menggunakan teknik itu, tapi berapa kemungkinannya akan berhasil ' batin Naruto sambil menutup mata kanannya ' kalau tidak di coba kita tidak akan tahu ' lanjutnya menyatukan tangannya.

 **Sret!**

 **[" Limbo! "]** ucap Naruto membuka mata kanannya yang menjadi Rineggan.

 **Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Hekicos, Triger dan Kurima seketika terpental kebelakang saat terkena serangn kasap mata, namun mereka berhasil menjaga tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh dan membuat Naruto di atas kepala Yasaka mendecih.

' Sial keberhasilan menggunakan teknik ini hanyalah 10%, sangat mustahil ' batin Naruto ' Jika ini tidak bagaimana dengan ini ' lanjutnya.

 **[" Senpo : Mokuton : Shinsusenjuu! "]** teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Bllaaaaaaaarrrrr!**

Dari belakang seketika muncul sosok patung budha berukuran besar dari mereka membuat mereka mendongak untuk melihat patung tersebut.

 **[" Hoho, dia punya teknik seperti ini rupanya "]** puji Triger menyeringai **[" Tapi... "]** jedanya

 **Craak!**

Dari atas muncul Skullimos yang langsung menyerang bagian kepala sang Budha dengan sabitnya, Namun Skullimos terkejut karena di kepala budha tersebut, terdapat sosok aneh dari kayu yang berhasil menangkap senjatanya.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Setelah muncul di dekat tubuh Skullimos, Naruto langsung memukul tubuh Skullimos hingga terpental dan mendarat di kelompoknya.

" Cih! Pukulannya bisa membuatku terpental walaupun aku lebih besar darinya " geram Skullimos tidak percaya.

 **Tap!**

Sementara sang pemukul, Naruto yang sebenarnya seharusnya ada di atas kepala Yasaka saat ini mendarat di atas patung budhanya dan membuat satu segel tangan siap melesatkan tekniknya.

" Sasuke, Yasaka, Kita mulai! " ucap Naruto yang ada di Susano'o biru lalu membuat segel Bunshin hingga muncul satu Bunshin di atas kepala Yasaka.

" Hn/Oke! " balas Sasuke beserta bunshin di atas kepala Yasaka mengambil alih jawaban.

" Baiklah Ikuzo! " teriak Naruto lalu melesatkan seribu tangan budhanya ke atas lalu menukik ke bawah ke arah para The Demon.

 **[" Awas saja kau! Tidak akan Aku biarkan! "]** Teriak Kurumi lalu menembakkan Tiga Laser yaitu Merah, Hitam dan biru ke arah seribu tangan Budha yang melesat cukup cepat ke arah mereka.

 **Blaar! Blaar!**

Namun hal itu tak menghentikan gerakan seribu tangan tersebut dan tetap melesat cepat hingga tangan tersebut mulai termakan api.

 **Swush! Blaaar!**

Tanpa di sangka, dari bawah muncul banyak akar dan mengunci gerakan kelompok The Demon termasuk Sayap besar Kurima, Kurima yang tak bisa menggerakkan sayapnya menggeram tak suka.

 **Swush!**

 **Blaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaar!**

Seribu tangan itu'pun meninju kelompok the demon secara brutal hingga seribu tangan tersebut hancur dan menumpuk di atas tempat the demon.

" Sekarang! " teriak Naruto membuka mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah begitu juga Sasuke.

" **Amaterasu! "** teriak mereka kompak.

 **Bwuushhh! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelahnya muncul Api hitam di seribu tangan Kayu yang menumpuk dan mulai membakar Seluruh kayu tersebut.

 **Bwuush! Swuuush~**

Setelah itu, Yasaka langsung menembakkan bola angin ke arah api hitam tersebut hingga membuat api itu semakin membesar, Emilia yang sejak awal pertarungan bermeditasi di atas gunung dekar dengan istana Yasaka perlahan membuka matanya yang memancarkan cahaya biru terang dan menatap dingin api hitam yang membakar the Demon

 **[" Kami Power : Up Power! "]** ucap Emilia dengan nada dingin.

 **Swush! Twuuushh!**

Api hitam tersebut tiba-tiba meledak dengan dahsyat hingga membuat Api hitam semakin membesar dan meluas dengan sendirinya.

Naruto yang menyadarinya melirik ke arah cahaya minim di gunung lalu tersenyum _' Emilia'kah? '_ batin Naruto lalu melirik kedepan kembali

 **Twuuush!**

Mata Naruto, Sasuke dan Yasaka seketika terbelak begitu Api Hitam Membara terpental dan memperlihatkan kelompok The Demon yang mengalami luka bakar yang perlahan sembuh kembali karena aura hitam yang mengelilingi mereka.

 **[" Triger kau bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya heh? "]** ucap Kurima melirik Triger yang menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke tanah.

' Uso, dia bisa mematahkan Amaterasu dengan mudahnya, kemampuan macam apa yang mereka miliki ' batin Naruto tidak percaya yang masih ada di atas Budha miliknya " Kuso! " teriak Naruto tak tahan sambil mengacungkan True Watch Miliknya.

 **[" True Watch! Mega Kill Elemental! "]** teriak Naruto sambil membuka telapak tangannya.

 **Swuuuuusshhh~**

Perlahan seluruh energi element dari Angin, Air, Tanah, Petir, Api, Cahaya, Kegelapan, Partikel, Es dan lain-lain mulai mengumpul di tangan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah bola Energi berukuran besar.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Kurima yang melihat itu mengibaskan Sayapnya hingga membuat Badai berusaha mengganggu Konsentrasi Naruto, Namun Yasaka melawan dengan mengibaskan sembilan ekornya hingga badai tersebut bertabrakan dengan angin Ekor Yasaka.

 **Twush!**

' Sekarang! ' batin Naruto dan Sasuke yang di atas Yasaka merapal sebuah Segel sementara Sasuke melebarkan mata Rineggan miliknya pada Bola Energi Naruto yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah kelompok The Demon.

 **Wush! Blaaaarrr!**

Tiba-tiba Bola itu telah di ganti dengan sosok Sasuke yang langsung mengunci gerakan Kurima dengan mencekik Kurima dan salah satu sayap Kurima.

 **[" Kheh! Jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah! "]** balas Kurima lalu menggigit Sosok Susano'o dengan kepala-kepala lainnya.

 **Bziit! Bwush!**

Sementara itu di belakang The Demon muncul sosok Yasaka yang berpindah dengan cepat dan menembakkan bola Api berukuran besar ke arah Kelompok The Demon.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Dan seketika terjadi ledakan besar di tempat tersebut hingga membuat kawah berukuran sangat besar.

.

Sementara itu pada Sirzech, terlihat dirinya beserta pasukan pilihan tengah melesat ke tempat Yasaka dengan kecepatan tinggi miliknya, dirinya semakin was-was karena dari tadi dirinya melihat sebuah ledakan, asap ledakan dan bunyi ledakan dahsyat.

" kau juga menyadarinya Sirzech " Sirzech yang mendengar suara itu menoleh dan dia melihat Azazel, Michale, beserta Pasukannya.

" um, kita harus cepat " balas Sirzech semakin mempercepat terbangnya.

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dari balik asap ledakan, keluar sosok Yasaka, Sasuke dan Naruto yang berhasil selamat dan mendarat tak jauh dari lokasi ledakan " Apa berhasil " gumam Naruto yang ada di atas kepala Yasaka.

" Kau sudah berkembang rupanya gaki "

 **Deg!**

Mata Sasuke dan Naruto terbelak seketika ketika mengenal suara itu.

 **Wush~**

Dan benar saja, begitu asap menghilang terlihat sosok pria berbaju sirah perang dengan lambang Uchiha berdiri di antara para The Demon.

" I-Itu.. " gagap Naruto tidak percaya.

" Madara " desis Sasuke juga tidak percaya.

 **[" Madara... Siapa dia? "]** gumam Yasaka, Hikari dan Red yang juga penasaran melirik orang terdekat mereka

" dia adalah sosok yang pernah kami lawan di dunia kami, dia adalah sosok yang kuat, jangan remehkan walaupun dirinya sendirian " ucap Naruto bersiap.

" kalian sepertinya kerepotan melawan mereka heh? " remeh Madara mendapat dengusan dari Skulkimos.

 **[" Ini karena di luar perkiraan kami, kami juga tidak menyangka akan kerepotan seperti ini "]** balas Hekicos.

" Naruto Daijoubuka? " tanya Issei yang telah muncul bersama yang lainnya.

" Um, Apa persiapannya sudah selesai? " tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh semua " yang di sini juga semakin rumit, karena kita kedatangan musuh kuat " lanjut Naruto menatap tajam ke depan.

" I-itu.. " gagap Hinata ketika melihat Madara

" Siapa dia? " tanya Sona penasaran karena melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hinata.m

" dengar, tidak penting siapa dia, tapi dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat, jika kita melawan sekarang kemungkinannya hanyalah 30%, hal yang sebaiknya kita lakukan adalah bertahan sampai bos datang " ucap Naruto membuat segel tangan.

 **Blaaar! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Dari tanah muncul Banyak Akar yang langsung bergerak memutar bermaksud melindungi yang lainnya, Naruto yang akan pergi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menahannya yaitu tangan Gabriel yang menatapnya khawatir.

" Baka! Jangan ke sana! " teriak Gabriel, Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

" Gomen, Aku harus pergi " balas Naruto langsung melesat pergi.

" Matte! " teriak Issei mengejar Naruto bersama Sasuke.

" kalian tetaplah di sini, kita serahkan saja pada mereka " ucap Emilia membuat semua di sana terkejut.

" Kau pikir aku akan terima! Mereka akan melawan seseorang yang sangat berbahaya! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja! " balas Hinata berteriak.

" Maka dari itu mengertilah! Kita hanya harus bersabar dan melihat rencana Naruto, lagi pula dia itu hanyalah bunshin " balas Emilia membentak balik Hinata lalu menatap Naruto yang bergerak maju bersama Issei dan Sasuke.

" Hikari, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, kalian semua juga! " pinta Naruto membuat semua Bijuu, Red dan Hikari tersenyum.

 **[" Kapan saja Naruto, kita mulai saja sekarang! "]** ucap Kurama menyatukan tangannya.

" ya! Ikuzo! " lari Naruto seketika semakin cepat dan tubuh Naruto terbungkus Mode Dragon Breaker Great Red miliknya dengan beberapa Bagian dari Hikari Breaker dan juga Jubah Mode Kyubi.

 **Bwuuuush~**

Dan setelahnya dari tubuh Naruto keluar Mode Bijuu miliknya dan berlari cepat ke arah kelompok The Demon.

 **[" Kalian bentuk sihir itu, kita akan mengakhirinya sekarang "]** ucap Kurima berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sayap menutup.

 **Swush!**

Setelah jarak dekat kedua perwujudan rubah tersebut berdiri dan siap menyerang, Naruto yang dan Kurama yang telah ahli menyeringai.

 **Swush! Grep!**

 **Blaaaarr!**

Setelah jarak dekat Kurama langsung mencengkeram kepala Naga Hitam Egihoku dan menghantamnya ketanah membuat tubuh Kurima ikut terbanting.

 **Swush! Srash! Boooomm!**

Saat salah satu kepala Kurima berbentuk naga Merah Youhoku siap menembakkan sihirnya, sepuluh Pedang Dari Demonic power menancap tepat pada kepalanya dan membuat ledakan yang besar hingga membuat sebagian kepala Youhoku hancur.

 **[" Groooaaaaaaaaaaarrr! "]** kurima seketika berteriak keras saat merasakan pada bagian dari dirinya menerima luka.

 **[" Sebaiknya tutup saja mulutmu itu kusoyaro! "]** teriak Kurama lalu memegang mulut Kurima dan mengangkat tubuh itu.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Dengan sekali ayun, Tubuh Kurima terbanting keras hingga membuat tanah bergetar dengan hebatnya.

 **Wush! Traankk!**

Dari belakang muncul sosok Tengu berwarna biru milik Madara dan bersiap menebaskan senjatanya ke arah Mode Kyubi Kurama, namun Sasuke muncul dalam mode Susano'onya dan menatap tajam Madara.

" Jangan harap aku biarkan! " teriak Sasuke mendorong pedangnya hingga membuat Susano'o Madara mundur beberapa langkah.

" Kau juga sepertinya sudah berkembang ne The Last Uchiha " ucap Madara membuat Sasuke menggeram.

 **Wush! Blllaaaarrrrr! Bllaaarr!**

Sebelum Kembali menyerang, sebuah laser merah menghantam dada Susano'onya hingga terjungkal kebelakang dan membuat ledakan besar di susul ledakan kedua yang lebih besar dengan pancaran aura Dectruction power.

" Sasuke-san! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini!? " Sasuke yang mendengar itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan di sana terlihat Azazel, Sirzech, Michael beserta pasukan mereka tengah turun dari langit dan melayang di sampingnya.

" Lucifer-sama? " gumam Issei yang ikut melayang di samping Sirzech.

" Apa yang lain baik-baik saja? " dan dijawab anggukan oleh Issei.

" Sebenarnya siapa monster itu? " tanya Michael melirik Sasuke

" untuk sekarang itu tak penting, yang terpenting bersiap saja melawan mereka! " balas Sasuke

 **Sret! Grep! Wush! Blaaaarr!**

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Kurima keluar dua tangan hitam yang langsung mencengkeram kepala Kurama dan menghantam balik tubuh Kurama lalu melesat menjauh menjaga jarak.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Grep!**

Tak membiarkan lari, Yasaka tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantamkan ekornya pada Kurima hingga berhenti berlari dan menangkap ekor miliknya.

 **[" Bijuu Dama! "]** teriak Kurama menembakkan energi bijuu dama dengan cepat.

 **Bllaaarrr!**

Bijuu Dama Kurama'pun berhasil menghantam tubuh Kurima membuatnya terpental dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada ekor Yasaka.

 **[" Cih! Energinya cukup dahsyat juga "]** decih Kurima mengeram ke arah Kurima yang berdiri dan mengumpulkan energi kembali di mulutnya

" **Katon : Gouka Mekyaku! "**

 **Bwuuush!**

Dari tempat Madara, terlihat semburan Api besar tengah melesat ke arah Naruto dan Kurama dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu merapal segel.

" **Suiton : Suijukoryuu Hekhi! "** ucap Naruto.

 **Bwuusshh! Srusssssh!**

Setelah itu dari tanah tiba-tiba muncul Ombak deras berskala besar dan melesat ke arah Api Madara.

" Hikari, kita lakukan sekali lagi teknik itu " Pinta Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya.

 **[" Ok! Kita mulai! "]** ucap Hikari menyeringai

 **Swuuush~ Twuushh!**

Setelah itu dari punggung Kurama muncul sepasang Sayap kuning lebar dan mulai membentuk Bola Energi seperti matahari dan Bola itu semakin membesar.

" Khe! Jangan harap aku membiarkan kau melesatkan teknikmu itu! " ucap Madara keluar dari balik asap dengan Susano'o versi pertama lalu membuat sebuah segel bersama Susano'onya

 **Boooooommm!**

Lalu langit tiba-tiba terbelah dan memperlihatkan sebuah Meteor berukuran besar turun dari langit dengan lambat.

" I-itu... " gagap Kiba ketika melihat Meteor itu.

" i-ini hampir mirip dengan kekuatan Naruto-kun " Gagap Sona tidak percaya

" Sasuke, Apa kau bisa menghancurkan Meteor itu? Setahuku terdapat dua Meteor ketika Madara mengaktifkan teknik ini, aku akan menghentikan Meteor kedua dengan Bijuu Dama " tanya Naruto sekaligus memberitahukan rencananya.

" Aku bisa saja dengan teknik Takemizukaze no kami milikku, tapi apa kau yakin bisa menghancurkan meteor ke dua? " jawab Sasuke lalu melirik Naruto yang masih menatap ke atas.

" Kheh! Kau terlalu meremehkanku Sasuke " ucap Naruto membuat satu segel

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Dua Bola Api di sayap Kurama di ambil alih oleh dua Bunshin dengan masing-masing satu bunshin begitu juga Bijuu Dama yang ada di mulut Kurama.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun mendarat di depan sambil mengangkat teknik di tangan mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaarrr!**

" hahh~ akhirnya sempurna juga " Semua yang mendengar sebuah ledakan besar di gunung seketika menoleh dan mereka melihat sosok Naruto tengah membawa bola Energi Besar dengan di belakangnya juga terdapat Bola Energi yang sama di tangan Naruto ada tiga.. Empat... Tidak... Bahkan sampai seratus bola energi yang Naruto asli bawa sekarang.

" T-teknik macam apa yang Naruto bawa itu " gagap Azazel tidak percaya.

" Iti Naruto " gumam Seira membuat semua menoleh ke arah Posisi Naruto.

" Oi Kurama, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang " ucap Naruto bunshin bersiap bersama Mode Kurama miliknya.

" Kalian bertiga sebaiknya kalian fokus menghancurkan Teknik yang di buat mereka berempat , lalu Sasuke aku serahkan Meteor pertama padamu, lalu Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium, Azazel, Baraqiel, Michael aku serahkan Meteor kedua pada kalian " Lanjutnya lalu membuat satu segel " Biar aku yang menghadapi Madara "

" Heh! Maaf Minna, dengan ini kita akan selesaikan semuanya " ucap Naruto Asli mengambil posisi di depan para harem dan yang lainnya.

 **[" Kheh! Jadi kau akan menghabiskan semuanya dengan seluruh teknikmu itu, ghahahahaha! Akan aku ladeni kau Naruto! "]** Remeh Kurima lalu mulai mengumpulkan Energi dengan seluruh kepala miliknya hingga membuat bola energi berukuran besar.

 **[" Energi telah siap! "]** ucap Empat The Demon bersama.

 **Wush!**

Secara bersamaan semua melesat bersamaan ke pos masing-masing dengan cepat kecuali Yasaka yang diam pada tempatnya.

 **[" Takemizukaze no kami! "]** teriak Sasuke mengarahkan Chidori kagutschi di tangan Susano'onya.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium, Azazel, Baraqiel, Michael membuat teknik terkuat mereka lalu melemparnya.

 **[" Light Hordorin!/Bijuu Dama! "]** teriak ketiga Bunshin mengarahkan teknik mereka.

 **[" Black Legend : The Demon Dark Fusion : Blackmindorihole! "]** teriak ke empat The Demon menembakkan teknik mereka.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Grep!**

Kurama dan Madara dalam bentuk Susano'o fullnya yang secara bersamaan melesat tadi seketika berhenti begitu melihat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, Madara yang melihat jarak Kurama menebaskan Katana miliknya namun Kurama memunculkan tangan baru dan menangkap pedang Madara.

" Hikari! Red! Hikke! " teriak Naruto.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Setelah itu Sosok Kurama seketika tertutup Armor berwarna Merah dengan beberapa bagian dengan tambahan armor kuning dan di tangan Kurama muncul Sebuah Katana Merah dengan aura kuning pekat yang langsung menebas ke arah Susano'o Madara.

 **[" Black Legend : The Fusion Element : Mega Ball Element! "]** teriak Kurima menembakkan Bola Energinya.

" **Senpo :... "** jeda Naruto Asli lalu menghilang dan sudah berada di hadapan Bola Energi Kurima beserta seleruh tekniknya **" Dynamite Akuma To Takumonagi! "** lanjut Naruto mengarahkan seluruh tekniknya.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Bersamaan dengan seluruhnya menghantamkan teknik mereka terjadi ledakan besar dari tiap kelompok hingga membuat Seluruh Bagian Daerah Yasaka hancur luluh lantak.

" ghhhh! " gumam ketiga Bunshin Naruto ketika melihat kejanggalan dengan teknik mereka yang membentur serangan ke empat The Demon.

 **Twuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua terpental jauh begitu serangan ketiga bunshin dan ke empat The Demon meledak dan terdorong kekota Underworld dan mulai membentuk lubang hitam berukuran besar seukuran kota.

" I-itu.. " gagap Sirzech tidak percaya.

" Kuso! Aku harus memindahkannya " gumam Naruto asli sambil merapal segel.

 **Swush! Twuuushh~**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul lubang Hitam di belakang Naruto dan yang lainnya dan mulai menghisap mereka, Naruto yang juga di hisap terbelak dan berusaha bertahan.

" Ku-kuso! " umpat Sasuke tak kuat hingga dirinya ikut masuk ke dalam lubang hitam.

" kyaaaa! "

" Minna! " teriak Naruto panik.

 **Booom!**

Seketika Naruto terpental begitu sebuah bebatuan tak sengaja menabrak tanah di dekatnya membuatnya terpental dan memasuki lubang hitam di mana semua teman-temannya telah terhisap, namun sebelum lubang hitam tersebut tertutup mata Naruto seketika berubah menjadi emas dengan dua jarum berputar dengan cepatnya.

 **Swush!**

Seketika tempat The Demon dan Madara berubah menjadi Kota yang sangat menakutkan dimana terdapat tanah gersang saja, Tidak ada kehidupan, tak ada alam, tak ada jiwa yang ada hanyalah kekosongan.

 **[" Ini bukan di Underworld "]** gumam Hekicos membuat Kurima menggeram.

 **[" Sialan kau! NARUUUTOOOOOOOO! "]**

.

 **The End Season 1**

.

 **Note : Yo! Up lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya di The Protector dan akan memasuki Season 2. Saya juga tidak tahu akan kapan di up tapi tunggu sajalah, kemungkinan besar setelah Naruto assassination classroom tamat karena saya sudah janji akan membuat tiga fic baru lagi soalnya.**

 **Tak banyak yang bisa saya jelaskan di sini, karena saya sekarang tengah sakit, kepala pusing, panas, batuk karena capek bekerja untuk membantu keuangan keluarga.**

 **Dan juga, thaks untuk semua yang sudah Fav, Follow, Kritik, Saran pada cerita geje, aneh dan sedikit tak jelas ini, tapi... Berkat kalian fic ini pada akhirnya tamat juga, kalau begitu saya Dedek Undur diri, Jaa Na**

 **Log out**


End file.
